


FNaF United

by TheLonelySeabass



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Fan Story, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-01-23 13:57:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 217,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18551173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLonelySeabass/pseuds/TheLonelySeabass
Summary: The mistakes of ones past will inevitably catch up to them. Escaping these mistakes is impossible. Everyone must face their consequences. Whether or not someone can, is up to them.In an alternate version of our world, reality and fiction merge into one. When a young man named Sean, stumbles upon a new program in his computer, everything he thought he knew gets thrown out the window. In a matter of minutes, Sean is face to face with the horrors of his past. As he struggles to survive against horrific and mutilated versions of Scott Cawthon's creations from the hit franchise, Five Nights At Freddy's, Sean must also face the damage he has caused to those closest to him.The clock is ticking, and it's time to go back. It's time to save them all, and face against them one last time.Are you ready for Freddy?





	1. Torn Apart Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The FNaF Community](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+FNaF+Community).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is something that I've had mixed emotions about for awhile. FNaF United, where do I even begin? Well firstly, I should probably talk about what it is.
> 
> FNaF United has been a pretty big passionate project of mine for a hefty amount of time. I first began working on this story all the way back in June of 2018. I then finished the story during February of this year. I took about a month long break from this story all together in 2018, and I usually spent at most an hour or two working on this story each day. At some point during the last few months of 2018, I had to go back through the chapters that I had finished and make them not look like a large wall of disgusting text. That took a few days. When that was said and done, and I finished all the remaining chapters for the story, I had to go back through it again and fix any spelling mistakes I made and add new minor stuff and change stuff I didn't like. I'm fairly certain there's some spelling mistakes still in the story. But, what I'm trying to say is, this story took a good while to actually make. And personally speaking, I'm happy with what I made. Though, most people who've spent a long time making something would probably say this too.
> 
> Moving on, FNaF United is more or less my gift to the fans of FNaF. FNaF has been a pretty large part of my life these last few years. And honestly, I don't think I'd be the person I am if it weren't for FNaF. I created this story as something the community can enjoy. Whether or not you guys will, we'll have to see. But I hope at the very least, this story will motivate some of you to take a risk and try to create something yourself. Because creating this story has made me improve a lot as a writer.
> 
> With that out of the way, now I can actually go into more detail about the story itself. FNaF United is basically a story that takes the main story element from two of my favorite fan games to date, and merge them together. Now, when I say I took their main story element, I simply used one of the main plot points of both games stories and used it to create my own. You'll see what I mean when you read the first chapter. What these two fan games came up with for their stories I found to be really cool, though personally, their execution could have been better. I wanted to try and see what I could do with these ideas, and thus FNaF United was born. Hopefully some of you won't dislike the story because of this.
> 
> That's about all I wanted to say. This is the first chapter, after all. I don't want to talk to much. I really do hope you guys enjoy this story, and if you don't, that's ok. You won't hurt my feelings if you say you hate it. If you do end up disliking it, I'd appreciate you leaving a comment saying why you did. I'll also try to answer any questions anyone has, but I won't answer anything that spoils future chapters or the overall story.
> 
> I hope you'll get some enjoyment from reading FNaF United, or get something from reading it.

I remember being at my desk, browsing through stuff on my computer at around six during the night. I didn’t remember getting home that day. I only remembered being on my computer, which was really weird. I didn’t know why I couldn’t remember something like that. I’ve never had problems with my memory before. Well, that’s not entirely true. But still, I should be able to remember waking up and living an entire day.

I’m getting distracted, sorry.

Uh, I spent most of my time on my computer. Whenever I could, I was on it. Playing games, watching Youtube, chatting with my online friends. Thinking about it, I spent way too much time on it.

My life was normal. Nothing crazy went down in it like you see on TV or in movies. I lived in the middle of nowhere, with my parents and two sisters. I went to high school so I could do something with my life. I think some people at school were intimidated by me. Probably because of how tall I am.

I’m not some skinny kid, I have slightly big arms and legs and a slightly above average height for my age. I have brown hair that’s parted to the right side. That’s what my hair looks like now actually.

Anyway, some kids tried to fight me at times but, I’m not that kind of person. I could care less what people think of me. I was happy with the life I had.

While on my computer that night, I decided to open up Steam and play Gmod. It’s like one of the best games out there. You can do whatever the fuck you want in it.

Uh….sorry. I’m getting sidetracked.

When I got on Steam, I went to play Gmod. I stopped though when I noticed something new in my library. A game that I hadn’t downloaded or seen before. Its name kept glitching out and I couldn’t really read it. The only thing I could make out from it was ‘FNaF’.

I became really confused when I saw it. FNaF, more commonly known as Five Nights at Freddy’s, just had its last game in the story released months ago. Another game got released recently that might also be a part of the story. Though I didn’t remember any news about another new FNaF game. And I would know if something new came out.

I’m….was, a huge fan of FNaF. I had all kinds of stuff from the series. The books, posters, stuffed animals, etc. So, when I saw this I thought like, my computer got hacked or something.

I went and clicked on it to see what it was. No information came up for it, with only the download button being the only thing that appeared for it. I couldn’t do anything else with it like you could with other Steam games. I couldn’t go to its download page or see news or reviews on it. I could only download it, which was what I did.

It was 6 GB big. I was blown away by the size of it. None of the other FNaF games are as big as that one. Not even when they’re all combined. I thought it could be some bug in Steam. Still, I wanted to be sure.

I decided to download it. A stupid move, I know. But, curiosity got the better of me. It took a few hours for it to download which was a pain to sit through. During the long wait I decided to look online for anything about it.

I didn’t find anything. Nothing.

I ended up asking people online if they knew anything. I asked about it on Freddit, which is the subreddit for FNaF, and sent a screenshot. No one knew what I was talking about and my screenshot didn’t show the game. Just a black screen. My post got deleted after a bit.

I then went to ask my online friends on Discord. None of them believed me either. They thought I was like, playing a joke on them or something. I tried sharing my screen with them but they saw a black screen too.

I had no idea what was going on. Since I couldn’t find anything about the game, I decided to just wait and play it for myself.

I shouldn’t have. I really shouldn’t have. I’ve watched so many horror movies in my life. It should have been obvious not to play it. But I did. I mean, in the end I am glad I played it. It was still a really stupid move though.

No one was home at the time, and with no one around it was a perfect opportunity to not get interrupted. A storm had also formed near my house, creating thunder and lightning at random intervals. A perfect time to play something scary. When the game finished downloading, I plugged in my headphones and clicked play.

At first there I only saw a black screen. I couldn’t click on anything or exit out of the game. Loud ringing began to fill my headphones and continued to ring until a voice replaced it.

“Uh, hello? Hello, hello?”

I recognized the voice immediately. It was the same voice Phone Guy had from the first three FNaF games. It was Phone Guy. Or, Scott Cawthon I guess since he voiced him.

“Uh, hey! Congrats on winning the contest!”

I didn’t enter any contest and I didn’t remember there being a contest Scott hosted. I thought maybe the game was suppose to go to someone else and got to me by mistake.

“Now, you’re probably wondering what exactly this game is. Well uh, I’ll tell you! This game is a remaster of all six main Five Nights at Freddy’s games!”

When I heard him say that I became stunned. I never heard of there being a remaster of the games. I was skeptical of it, but also really excited like any fan would be.

“Each game has been remastered in the Unreal Engine and has new content in store. Like uh, new mechanics, animatronics, and much more! You’re in for a real treat!”

Phone Guy sounded really chipper which was a bit odd. He isn’t a joyful type character in the few games he appeared in. I took a guess and decided that it wasn’t Phone Guy but Scott who was talking to me.

“Not only that, but you’ll be able to experience new story elements that will finally solve the mysteries of the Five Nights at Freddy’s lore!”

That got my attention. People have been trying to figure out the story of FNaF for a long time. No one has because they’ve been missing things to solve it or couldn’t find the pieces to solve it. And also, the story in general is confusing.

But if what he said was true, the stories greatest mysteries could finally be solved. Like, why William killed kids in the first place, the name of the child possessing Golden Freddy, the timeline of the games, who the Bite of ‘83 kid became if they became anyone, the Toys being possessed or not, and who the Shadows are.

Hell, maybe even minor stuff would be revealed like the animatronic who did the Bite of ‘87, why Withered Bonnie has no face, JJ’s purpose, the true meaning of the box.  
Not only that but I would be recognized as the guy who had the stuff to solve the games. I’d be famous, kind of. That’s what I thought at the time, at least.

“So um, before you begin playing, there are a few rules. Let’s see here. Uh….oh! Here we go. Rule number one, play the games in order. Rule number two, don’t leave your computer. And rule number three, don’t die!”

The rules didn’t make any sense to me. Especially the first one. We don’t exactly know the order of the games story wise. I didn’t know what he meant at all. Did he mean the order they came out, or the order they go in the story? Then there were the other two rules, which were really unusual.

“Well, that’s everything I think. Uh, have a good time playing! And please, don’t die. Please.”

Towards the end of him talking, the tone of his voice changed. It wasn’t optimistic, it sounded desperate. Almost like he was pleading.

His voice disappeared and the game icons appeared in the dark void. The far left icon on the screen had Freddy Fazbear on it, representing the first game. Next to it was Withered Freddy for the second game, then the third game, fourth and Sister Location. The final icon all the way on the other side of my monitor had a 8-bit Freddy on it. This icon was for Freddy Fazbear’s Pizzeria Simulator, a tycoon type game.

One of the rules Scott said was to play them in order so I decided it meant story wise. For me this is what I believed the timeline is. The fourth game, Sister Location, the second game, the first game, the third game, and then FFPS, or Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator.

Most people generally agreed on when each game took place, except for Sister Location. That one people still argue and discuss when it took place. Most people either thought it was after four, before one or after one.  
It wouldn’t be until later that I would learn the order I played them in didn’t matter.

I hovered my mouse over the fourth game, and clicked it.

~ * ~

I’m not crazy, ok? I swear I’m not. I’m telling the truth. I fucking am!

When I clicked on the fourth game, I automatically appeared in the game itself.

Stop laughing! I’m not insane damn it! Just, let me continue telling you all what happened.

I now sat in the bedroom the fourth game took place in. It looked the same as it did in the game, except for one major difference. The whole place was rotting away. The wallpaper had peeled off heavily with what remained having a incredibly dull color to it. The wooden panels that were underneath the wallpaper had spots where it was darker in color. The ceiling had large cracks and holes forming across it. Some of the drawers pressed against the wall near the closet were gone in the dressers, and the blue paint was peeling off or missing entirely in spots. Dirt covered the floor in large areas with plants somehow growing from it. Most of the plants growing out of the floor was grass. A few items in the room were in rough shape, with one or two objects I barely even recognized at first glance. The entire room has a basic square shape, with no walls jutting inwards or out.

Naturally, any normal person would fucking scream and panic. And I did.

I was in a distorted version of the game and I had no clue how. One moment, I sat in my chair. The next, I’m on the floor of a kid’s bedroom.

I’m not making this shit up!

It took me awhile to stop screaming in a panicked state, and once I did I tried figuring out what the hell was happening.

I thought maybe I fell asleep or something. So I tried to wake myself up. I pinched myself, threw myself into the floor. All of it did nothing, except make my body ache. If I were sleeping, then I would have woken up. But I wasn’t. I was in the game.

Once I came to this realization, I decided to explore my surroundings. I didn’t have any other ideas, and knowing what the place looked like seemed to be the best thing to do at the time.

I got up from the floor and looked over at the doors in the walls next to me. The left door had been ripped away from its frame. Nothing remained of it other than one of its hinges in the doorway. A few small screws were lying on the floor in the doorway, most likely belonging to the missing hinge.

The doorways themselves were rotting away too. What caught my attention though were large claw marks on them. Only some type of large animal could make something like that. And seeing those marks, I already had a good idea of what made them.

The door on the right remained but its wood was rotting away and the white paint had come off. The wood in a few spots were a darker color. It had no doorknob on it so shutting it became a problem for me.

I noticed the closet was wide open, along with one of the doors for it being missing. It’s one of those closets that has two conjoining doors. It’s located directly in front of the bed, in the middle of the room. The other door barely hung on to its hinges and had claw marks across it, just like the doorways. The white paint had mostly peeled off it in large strips, with light beige wood being revealed underneath.

I looked behind me where the bed stood, pressed up against the back wall of the room. The blankets were covered in dried up leaves that looked like they could easily fall apart. There were large tears in the blankets causing the cotton inside to spill out. Plants were growing in and around the entire bed from some unknown source. They seemed to mainly be vines that wrapped around the bed, with a few other plants that I didn’t really recognize except for a few flowers. The rest of the bed was in bad shape as well. There weren’t any pillows on it and that thing, whatever it’s called.

That panel made out of wood with the poles or whatever that’s sometimes behind a bed to support the pillows. I think it’s called a headboard. Well, most of it was gone, and to me, it looked like something tore it off. What remained became jagged and broken. You could easily stab someone's eye out with it.

On the bed sat a Freddy plushie. Oddly enough, it looked fine. It seemed to have worn down in places, but nothing about it seemed off.

Some kind of light from above shined onto the bed. I looked up at the ceiling where a huge gaping hole had formed directly above the bed. I could see a night sky through the hole. Well, I assumed it was a night sky. I only saw darkness outside of the hole. The sky had a mixture of black and light blue. Looking at it made me feel disoriented.

I didn’t know what to do in the slightest after looking around the room. I stood inside the bedroom of a video game, had no knowledge of how to get out, and I didn’t know if something lived there. I ended up just leaving the bedroom.

Not the smartest thing to do I know. There wasn’t anything else for me to do though. The least I could do was get an idea of the place I became trapped in.

I went through the left hallway since the door no longer existed. The hallway had barely any light in it, with most of it being dimly lit. The only light in it was from a source outside the hall and the light from the bedroom. Both sources of light barely made it easier to see.

The wallpapers in the left hall were also rotting away and falling off. A major amount of the wallpaper was gone on the right hand side of the hall, with most of it still being intact on the left. The wallpaper is orange and reminds me of something old people would have in their house. Or someone who is into antiques.

More plants were in the hall and on the ground, with them pressing up against each other in a few spots. Unlike the bedroom, the floor in the halls consisted of wooden planks. Because of this, plants had broken through the floor and grew out of it.

A huge hole in the left wall led outside and is what gave the hall most of its dim light. More plants were growing around the hole, with even a tree mixed in. A few of its branches were poking out of the hole and into the hall. The way the branches had formed made it look like they were grabbing for something.

I could fit through the hole so I thought I should maybe investigate it. Don’t ask me why I did, cause I don’t really know. Just instinct I guess.

I walked up to it and...saw no ground. Just an empty void with a mixture of black and light blue in it, along with the dim light that came from some unknown source in the void. There was nothing below me, and nothing ahead of me. All of it was empty, meaning I couldn’t escape by going outside.

I began to feel queasy from looking out into that endless void. I walked away from the hole in case my own stupidity would make me fall through it.

In the distance, at the end of the hall, I could make out a father clock that fell onto the ground. I slowly made my way towards it, being cautious of everything around me. I made sure not to make any noises since I thought the animatronics in the game could be there with me somewhere.

I reached the father clock and discovered the insides of it were torn out. Pieces of wood and gears were lying everywhere around it. It was broken beyond repair and wouldn’t help me in the slightest. It did make me wonder what could create so much destruction.

Even though it had been badly destroyed, I swear I could hear it making faint ticks as I walked away. Like it still had life inside of it, despite how broken it was.

From here I didn’t know what to expect. You only ever saw the hall ways and bedroom in the game as well as a small room for a mini game. So I didn’t know if there would be anything else.

There was.

When I reached the corner, I saw a doorway on my left in the center of the wall and the right hallway in front of me that led back to the bedroom. There were more plants here, along with the wallpaper peeling off. Like in the bedroom, there were large cracks running through the ceiling.

The entire place was in this state, meaning I’m not going to keep bring it up. Just imagine all the wallpaper is peeling off, the ceiling being covered by large cracks, and everything being overrun by plants.

I continued creeping towards the doorway on my left while looking for anything useful or even dangerous. The doorway had vines and plants growing from the ceiling that covered it. I pushed and shoved them away as I made my way into a room that looked kind of like a hallway.

The doorway led me to the mini game room with Plushtrap. Basically, it’s a room with six doorways in it that have three of them on both sides of the room, a window near the ceiling at the end of the room, a chair with Plushtrap or Nightmare BB in it, and a X on the floor. What you have to do is listen for them and get them on the X by flashing your light at specific moments. If you managed to do it you skipped two hours in the night. It was that room but, surprise, in horrible condition.

Plants covered the doorways so much, you couldn’t see through them at all. The white X on the floor had become faint and barely recognizable. The walls in there were similar to the ones in the hall, but were white. The walls in the bedroom were also similar to the walls in that room. The window in the room was smashed and what might have been moonlight shone through, but it was nowhere near enough to see everything. The room was pretty dark. I couldn’t see the chair at all but....I heard something.

It was like, a garbling noise, like a noise someone makes when choking. It came from the chair in the back of the room. I could heard faint drips of a liquid hitting the floor at a slow but constant pace. The noises it kept making gave me the impression that whatever it was, was in pain.

I didn’t go near it. It could have been a trap to lure me towards it. You can’t trust everything you see or hear. Because sometimes if you do, it ends badly.

I had no flashlight and refused to go near that chair. I’m not that stupid.

I thought there might be a flashlight somewhere in that place. There was one in the original game. I looked around the small room, keeping my distance from the chair. I didn’t see anything other than plants. I felt the floor near me but only found dirt and pieces of the wallpaper.

I left the small room and decided to look again in the bedroom since I didn’t really look around in there much. This time I went through the right hallway. It’s basically the same as the other hallway. Nothing that great about it except it had windows that were smashed in and plants were growing out of them.

This hallway has a small table in it. On it is a lamp that has no cord connected to it. The other hallway was suppose to have one too. Though it didn’t. The small table for the right hallway became nothing but wood fragments, with the lamp sitting on top of the small pile. The lamps main base had a large crack running through it, with its shade having large slashes covering it.

I approached the door, ready to head into the bedroom. Then I stopped. I felt something watching me. I felt uneasy when I approached the door. Like another person was staring at my back.

I turned around towards the windows and that’s where it was.

In the window frame closest to the door were two small beady eyes. They were a bright red just staring right at me. A single hand gripped the window frame. It wasn’t human, it was some kind of metallic hand. I should have been able to see its full body clearly from the moonlight. I couldn’t for some reason. The moment I made eye contact with them, they disappeared instantly into the void.

I didn’t hesitate after that. I dove into the bedroom and tried to shut the door. Without its doorknob it just let out a loud groan and opened back up. With no clue where to go, I dashed towards the bed and threw myself under the old blankets and hid there.

Yes, I hid in the bed like a child. I wasn’t going back out there. I didn’t know how to deal with whatever I saw.

I stayed there for a few seconds. I didn’t hear anything the entire time I hid. I slowly got out of the bed after some time had passed and stepped back onto the floor. I still heard no noises. God, I was so relieved. I was positive I would die.

I looked at one of the dressers where an alarm clock rested. It never occurred to me to search the bedroom thoroughly before. I probably should have.

I walked up to the dresser, pass the damaged toys on the floor. A hole had formed in the ceiling right above the dresser. Thick vines were growing out of it and had covered that area of the wall, along with the alarm clock. I managed to snap enough off so that I could see the alarm clock. It was cracked on its screen and dusty, but I saw the time. The time read twelve, then turned to one a few seconds later. It still worked. For some reason I was glad to know something functioned there.

Because it’s FNaF, I figured I needed to survive until six, like in most of the games. If I survived until six then I would be able to leave and return home. It was the only thing that made sense to me at the time.

I glanced over at the closet where I could make something out inside of it. I made my way towards it while looking over at the doorways from paranoia. I crouched in front of it where I could see the object clearer. Inside it, right in front of me on the floor, was a flashlight. I grabbed it and tried turning it on. It flickered for a second then sent out a beam of light. I now had a functioning flashlight that I could use.

I had made progress, slow progress but progress nonetheless.

With a working flashlight I considered my options. I could stay in the bedroom and survive, or go back into the mini game room. Any normal person with common sense would have stayed in the bedroom.  
I didn’t.

I’m an idiot. I should have stayed. You don’t go off exploring a creepy place that you somehow got transported too. I’m still not sure why I did.

I went back towards the mini game room, and on my way I didn’t encounter anything or hear anything. I shoved the vines and plants away from me and walked into the room. I could still hear that noise. That god awful noise. Just listening to it made me want to leave again. I refused the urge.

I stood there, hesitated for a moment, and then shined my flashlight at it.

~ * ~

…...Why? Why did I think it was a good idea to do that? If I hadn’t, if I had just stayed in the bedroom, none of what happened would have….happened.

When the light reached the source of the noise, I saw one of the most horrific things in my entire life. Sitting on the chair was Plushtrap and Nightmare BB, combined as one.

You probably don’t know who they are so, let me give you a brief summary.

Nightmare BB is a humanoid animatronic resembling a child with sharp teeth and claws. They’re mainly beige and have a propeller hat and wear stripes. Plushtrap is a small green mechanical doll. They resemble a rabbit. Now that you have a basic idea, you should be able to imagine what they looked like in that nauseating state.

It had the torso of Nightmare BB but Plushtrap’s torso was welded onto the side or fused into it. Plushtrap’s torso didn’t have its limbs connected to it. It was just their torso, being engulfed by plastic. Under Nightmare BB’s torso would be a pelvis, but they had no pelvis and where it would have been, were large wires pouring out of the bottom of its torso. A hole at the bottom replaced the spot the pelvis would connect to the torso, with the hole being jagged and misshapen. Almost like the hole was smashed in.

Both Plushtrap’s and Nightmare BB’s legs were caught up in the dense swarm of wires. With no pelvis for them to connect to, they just became entangled in the wires. One of Nightmare BB’s legs had their foot missing, making that leg look like a deformed plastic object. The other leg had melted so much it covered the wires and became one with them. Plushtrap’s legs and feet were all torn apart with metal pieces sticking out. Both of their feet had been torn off, only clinging on to their legs by frayed wires.

The more I looked at the pile of wires, the more disturbed I felt. It was like it tried to fix itself, but couldn’t in the slightest.

I could barely recognize Nightmare BB’s arms. They had become long plastic pieces with a mixture of the colors beige, purple and red. Their arms were just chunks of melted plastic, burnt in sections which caused black spots to form.

Their claw like hands had melted in such a way that you wouldn’t even realize they were hands. Both of their hands were only one large clump, with one or two of their claws still sticking out slightly.

Plushtrap’s arms and hands were a part of the plastic limbs. They appeared scorched with large sections of them missing. Their arms only really consisted of a small and simple endoskeleton limb, with bits of plastic stuck on them. Both pieces were located near Nightmare BB’s hands.

The worst part was they were still functioning. Occasionally they would jerk in a direction, even moving their fingers a few times.

Their entire torso had melted with the plastic dripping off its body. It became a swirl of red and purple, with a bit of beige mixed in. I could see a single purple button in the vibrant body of theirs, with only a small portion sticking out at a angle.

Their head though….my god, its head was fucking horrific. Plushtrap’s entire head was inside of Nightmare BB’s left eye socket. The left side of its face had been ripped apart with only pieces of its endoskeleton head remaining. The other half had been drenched in plastic, with a fraction of its green suit showing through.

Its mouth hung wide open with Nightmare BB’s eye located inside, cracked and twitching violently. Plushtrap was the source of the garbling, as its mouth released noises constantly. It was open wider than it should have been and if the eye were to be dislocated, their jaw would most likely be broken and useless. Their ears were either consumed by the plastic, or were torn off completely.

The rest of the head was just as bad, maybe even worse. Plastic from their propeller hat had melted over them entirely that you couldn’t even tell it had a face. Red, purple, beige and brown colors, all mixed together into a liquid that drenched them. Their propeller remained on the top of their head, with a single blade snapped in half and the pole supporting the whole thing bent slightly.

Their right eye seemed to have come out of their socket, because it was lower than usual. I could make out some wires connected to it, sprouting out of the plastic. The eye stayed inside the plastic, unable to move. I had a feeling it could still see. Their large jaw was wide open with small razor sharp teeth filled to the brim. They don’t have anything to support their jaw or head, but here it seemed all the plastic was doing that job. Most of it surrounded the jaw, keeping it functioning to some capacity.

I didn’t know what to think of it. How do you react to something so horrific? Something that shouldn’t exist but does? The smell was so bad, it was gut wrenching. I wanted to vomit. This thing existed and was in pain. It was in so much pain, I could tell it was. It wasn’t Nightmare BB or Plushtrap. Not anymore. It was just….filled with anguish.

It turned its head towards me the instant the light landed on them. It let out a ear piercing screech. I felt my head throbbing out of control and my ears being slammed with an intense pressure. If I weren’t pressing my hands against them, I would have thought they were bleeding. I fell onto my knees as they continued screeching. It was the most irritating and direful noise I’ve ever heard. Someone could die from a noise like that.

It finally stopped, only to lunge themselves off the chair and onto the floor. They started shambling towards me, using their disfigured hands to propel themselves forward.

You know those people who say that the people in horror movies are being dramatic when they encounter something that begins chasing them? And that if they were in their situation they would beat the crap out of the thing? They’re wrong. They are so wrong. Because it was impossible for me to defend myself against that thing. So I did the only thing I could do to live. I ran.

I scrambled back up to my feet and began to run back towards the bedroom. I could hear it behind me still, small thuds against the ground as it chased me. I reached the bedroom and dove to the first thing I saw, the closet. I inched as far from the door as I could and turned my flashlight off. I heard them enter the room, making that garbling noise. It moved at a steady pace towards the bed, while plastic dripped onto the floor. It was silent for a bit, then I heard it move towards the closet.

I was scared out of my fucking mind. I didn't want to die. I had a good life that I wanted to live in. I didn’t want to go out like that. Being eaten by some deformed animatronic child. In a god damn video game of all places. I shut my eyes tight and braced myself for death.

It stopped moving. In the distance, I heard a loud scream. A scream belonging to a man in pain. The hybrid stopped, and scrambled towards the noise, screeching the whole time. I didn’t know what the noise was or what made it, but I was grateful it distracted the hybrid.

I got out of the closet and looked over at the clock. I sunk into a small depression from the sight of it. It still read one.

~ * ~

Can you stop laughing at me?!

You’re the ones who said you wanted to hear this! I’m not fucking insane! I’m telling the truth!

You know what? Don’t believe me. I could care less if you think I’m insane. I know what I saw and what happened. And it was real.

Laugh all you want at me. Just let me tell you my story. The least you could do is let me tell it.

Thank you. Where was I….right.

The time hadn’t changed, though I did survive from the hybrid. Whatever made that noise saved my life. But I wasn’t going to trust it. Like that hybrid, it probably wanted me dead. I decided I wasn’t going to leave the bedroom again and to just stay in the bed and survive.

I walked over to the bed when I heard the man's scream again. It was closer. I started to panic. I didn’t know what to do yet again. I tried to think of something that could help me. The doorways were useless so I couldn’t use them. I had my flashlight but, it might not work. I eventually came to the decision of hiding from it.

I quickly jumped off the bed and got on my hands and knees. The man’s scream came again, literally right in the hallway on my right. I scrambled under the bed and covered my mouth. I made sure to keep my flashlight off as to not let them know of my hiding spot.

Loud, heavy footsteps came from the right door. I heard it groan as it entered, followed by more heavy footsteps. I heard rapid breathing in the room, along with high pitched screams. Screams resembling children actually. The footsteps grew closer to my bed and I saw two huge pairs of feet appear in front of me. Well, I saw one.

I saw one metal foot in front of me. I assumed it was an endoskeleton foot and this thing was an animatronic. What one though, I didn’t know yet. The other part of them wasn’t a foot, rather it was, uh…a hand. An endoskeleton hand was the other foot. The fingers had small claws at the end that gripped the ground.

The animatronic walked away from the bed and I watched as it moved its foot and hand up and down. I was fucking terrified out of my mind. The animatronic moved towards the closet, slowly and steadily. I think they were trying to stay quiet.

I started to get really curious. I guess people who are in a full panic get really curious of why they’re panicking, because I inched closer to the room from under the bed to see the animatronic.

I immediately recognized who it was. It was Nightmare Freddy.

Nightmare Freddy is this big, bulky brown bear. They have sharp teeth and claws. They’re also heavily withered, with them being even more withered in that place. He’s covered in separate suit pieces across his body. None of them are connected.

That’s one of the design choices Scott did for all the animatronics in the series. None of the animatronics are realistic, but it doesn’t really matter considering the game’s story. Most of the animatronics in the games have felt suit pieces on, or fabric. Uh, I don’t really know what they’re made of. Scott never really said and it’s not that important.

Now, the back of their torso resembled Nightmare Freddy’s torso shape perfectly. But everything else about them didn’t really resemble them.

They were a mess of parts. The lower section of their left arm got ripped clean off and now rested inside their torso, damaging their endoskeleton devices. A few sparks flew out of them at random, though they seemed to simply ignore it.

Their hand gripped the back from the inside of them and looked like it wouldn’t let go at all. The thumb was gone as well, but not from rotting off or something. Like something ripped it off on purpose. Most of the suit for the hand rotted away, mainly on their fingers.

His upper left arm contained one large hole in its suit with smaller holes covering it or connecting to the larger hole in the suit. I didn’t think that they could really use it for much, since the rest of their arm was sticking out of their torso. Their right arm was gone completely and it took me a bit to realize that they were using it as their right leg.

All of its suit was gone, leaving only the endoskeleton behind. The arm pointed at an angle in a strange direction, similar to a leg that got majorly injured which would force someone to limp. It made me think it would be a challenge for them to move anywhere.

Their actual right leg had been stabbed through their torso, just like their arm. Though unlike the arm which was right through the middle of the torso, the leg was punctured through the left side of their torso.  
I couldn’t see the foot from where I laid. I guessed that the leg was sent through from the more deadlier side, meaning the foot would be seen in the front. The upper section of their right leg bent at an incredibly bizarre angle, with all of its suit gone.

The rest of Nightmare Freddy looked normal except for having more withering on them. I’d tell you just how much more withering was on them, but I really don’t know. All of the Nightmare animatronics have a lot of withering. I just knew that all of them had more withering than in the game.

Anyway, I noticed on their left leg were huge claw marks. I’ll admit I found this strange. Something attacked him. I came to a conclusion that all the animatronics there hated each other. Maybe they tried killing each other. It made sense in a way considering who they were. It doesn’t really matter though. I found out why fairly quickly.

Other than the many claw marks on them and some more withering in the suit, their left leg looked the same as it did in the game.

I couldn’t see his head so I crawled out a bit more. My hand ended up landing on a loose board that wasn’t being covered by the room’s carpet. The moment I raised my hand from the board, I knew I fucked up. They instantly turned them self towards me and I saw it. It….wasn’t as bad as the hybrid. But, they were still in a terrible state. They moved surprisingly quickly but I got a good view of them.

The entire inside of their suit that covered their endoskeleton torso was gone, with nothing left of it. I could see the arm inside of them, sticking out. Its suit had either rotted away or was torn clean off. I also saw the leg sticking out of their side. The foot dangled by some wires and looked ready to fall off. It had no suit on them, and neither did the leg.

Their body was generally in decent shape, I guess. Their limbs took out pieces of their endoskeleton which caused a lot of wires to pour out. And the suit on their pelvis had pretty much been obliterated. But, their head. God, their head had gone through a lot of stuff.

They didn’t have eyes. Not their normal ones at least. And if they did, I couldn’t see them. Take a guess what they had for eyes. Go on, guess. Give up?

The Freddles. The Freddles were inside the top of his head. They like, gutted his head out or something. The entire front of their mask seemed to be missing, along with pieces of their head. Their ears were also gone, with nothing left of them.

The Freddles were heavily damaged as well. Pieces of their endoskeleton limbs stabbed through his head. Their legs, arms, all stuck out in insane positions. They had no torsos. They were just heads with limbs. One of them had Freddy’s top hat inside of their head, which could barely be considered a top hat anymore.

Why? Who knows. I don’t.

It wasn’t blind by the way. It definitely wasn’t because when it turned around and saw me, it screamed. It screamed the same scream I heard that saved me. It sounded like they were dying. Like they had been brutally stabbed and were bleeding out. I suppose in a way they were.

Then it bolted towards me, its foot and hand creating incredibly strong vibration when hitting the floor. The Freddles screamed their heads off in what I imagined was excitement. I also screamed, but out of natural fear.  
I scrambled under the bed as far as I could. They bent down and began to crawl under the bed. But they couldn’t. Because they had no way to crawl.

Instead they fell face first onto the ground, and used their foot and hand to kick and hit their way towards me. And the thing is, it worked.

I became trapped by a basically limbless animatronic that was kicking its way towards me, screaming the whole time like they were dying.

Despite most of their head being overrun by Freddles, it seemed the two weren’t the same. The Freddles were separate beings, along with Freddy. Meaning, the Freddles weren’t controlling him or anything like that. They were just there.

All I did was scream back at them. Screamed at them like I too, was dying. Because I thought I was going to die. I thought it’d bite my leg, rip it off, and eat me. Yeah, I realized later that there was the left and right side I could have escaped through, but I was scared out of my mind, alright? Cut me some slack.

Thankfully I remembered my flashlight. I quickly pointed it at them and turned it on. The light blinded them and they let out a shriek. They quickly began to move around rapidly, trying to get out. They slammed their head against the bed multiple times, causing the Freddles to let out what I think was an angry scream. I got closer to them and kept shining the flashlight. They screamed even more as they tried to get away. In my eyes, I became the hunter and they were now the prey. Or something like that.

Finally, they got out from under the bed. They stood back up in a slow and awkward movement, then dashed out of the room, back into the right hallway it came from. It screamed the whole way until it went dead silent again.

By some miracle I defended myself against an animatronic. I was in a lot of shock after that. I didn’t think it would work. But thinking about it, it made sense to shine the light. His eyes were the Freddles and you took care of the Freddles by shining your light. Should have been obvious to me.

I got out from under the bed, still shaking and scared out of my mind. But I was alive. I glanced over at the clock. It now read two. I survived two hours in there, with four more to go. I thought I’d have some time to rest or something, but I was wrong. In a FNaF game, you have no time to relax.

I heard another animatronic making its way towards the bedroom. It came from the right hallway, like Freddy did. I didn’t know who it was but I had to act fast. I wasn’t going back under the bed because I didn’t want to go through all of that again. Then I got the bright idea to use my flashlight. It worked last time so I was thinking it would again.

It didn’t.

I ran up to the right door, leaned into the hall, and shined my light. I figured out who the animatronic was during that brief moment. It was Chica.

She’s a yellow, brute chicken. She was just as badly damaged as Freddy was in that place, maybe even more.

The first thing I noticed is where her head should be, wasn’t there. It wasn’t on her neck. Instead, her left hand, which was attached to her lower arm, was. It became shoved into her neck and small metal pieces and wires poked out from it. I’m positive her neck had been obliterated from that piece being shoved into it.

A chunk of her hand had been torn off, mainly the side with the pinky. Small wire fragments laid limp outside of the hand. The hand only had the index finger, middle finger, and the thumb left. The ring and pinky fingers were gone as well as the part of the hand they were located on. The rest of her hand had slightly more withering on the suit than usual.

This made me get more suspicious of the animatronics. Something attacked them, I was sure of it. There were claw marks on the lower section of the arm, just like Freddy. Other than that, the arm didn’t seem to have any more damage done to it.

Now the head, if it wasn’t on her neck, where was it? You’ll never believe this.

She gripped it in her right hand like she was ready to throw it. Her head had a huge gaping hole in the suit where her right eye would be and her hand was inside the hole, gripping the head tightly. The other half of her head contained a cluster of small tears in the suit, a few even appearing on her beak which made her nostrils increase in size. Though, I don’t think chickens have nostrils.

Her jaw is separated from her head, with it only being connected with metal beams. I’m positive her head and jaw is bigger than Nightmare Freddy’s. Nightmare Freddy’s jaw is connected to his head, like the Freddy from the first game in the series.

Anyway, that upper section of their head was just gone. The entirety of the right side, torn apart carelessly. I could see a lot of wires sticking out from the inside of it. Usually there’s three feathers on the top of her head. All of them were gone and in their place contained a large tear in the suit. The jaw hung open allowing me to see all of her sharp teeth. Some of them near the front had faint blood stains on them. Their teeth always reminded me of thin knives, capable of slicing through practically anything. That’s what the teeth for pretty much all the Nightmares looked like. I could tell for only a brief second that she was missing a few of her teeth in her suit, mainly on the sides. Her only remaining eye stared at me, almost lifeless like. That was all I could see before it pummeled me to the ground.

I gagged as their massive weight crushed me. Their foot kept me in place, making me useless. They were so heavy that I felt like my bones were breaking. On the bright side, I at least got to see more of them. So….that’s good, I guess.

The rest of their body wasn’t as screwed up as I thought it would be. What remained of her upper left arm was torn apart and broken, sticking out in different angles. It looked like it exploded from the inside or something. I doubt she could move it at all. She was missing both of her shoulders too.

I’ll also say this now I suppose, everyone in there were missing their shoulders and knees. I’m fairly certain they’re missing their knees normally anyway. Maybe they were gone so they could move easier. I doubt it though.  
Her right arm had no suit covering it. Her endoskeleton looked rather simple but grimy, and unnatural like it did in the game.

The bib she wore in the game was gone. I saw huge claw marks across her torso instead. And that headboard from the bed. The wooden panel that I mentioned that got torn off from the bed. Well, parts of it were lodged inside of her. So, that’s one mystery solved. A good amount of her suit for her torso rotted away in the upper section. Because of the large claw marks and new holes forming in it, that large hole increased in size drastically.  
Her entire right leg and foot had no suit parts at all, along with her pelvis. They were completely bare with just wires dangling about for the world to see, and them having been torn apart slightly in spots. For example, a small portion of her right leg was gone. How she moved around I’m not sure. Best to not question stuff like that.

Her other leg just had claw marks and what remained of the suit pieces were torn apart heavily. Her left foot had all its suit missing, with a small section of the foot torn off. This caused a bunch of wires to fall out and onto the floor.

She wasn’t in that bad of shape. Course, she was still damaged. I mean, her head was in her hand.

Anyway, she had her foot on my chest and I couldn’t do anything. I started to have trouble breathing and I became helpless. I tried grabbing her foot thinking that could save me. It didn’t at all. She just pressed down on me harder. Everything started to get darker around me. My gasping and choking grew quieter in my ears. I could feel my life slipping away from me. All I could see was her head, staring at me with that single, beady eye. I watched as everything around me turned black. Then, I stopped fighting back and gave up.

She stopped. She stopped pressing her foot down on me. She raised it away from my body, and began to walk away. I didn’t move or do anything until I knew she was gone. I heard the door squeak and her footsteps in the distance becoming softer. I gasped for air and coughed uncontrollably after that. Once again, I survived. After some time to get air in me again, I stood up and stumbled towards the clock.

I ended up tripping on one of the broken toys on the ground. It had been the phone with these bugged out eyes. All of its color had become really dull and their entire shape became chipped and worn down.  
On the alarm clock it still read two. I pushed my back up against the dresser and slid down it until my butt hit the ground.

I dealt with three animatronics, or….four, I guess. I managed to learn how to deal with two of them. For Freddy I used my light on him, and Chica I played dead. The hybrid, I didn’t know how to deal with yet. They’re a mixture of mini game animatronics so I thought I wouldn’t have to deal with them.

I took some time to catch my breath before I got back up. I had a few more animatronics to deal with that would come for me. I would need to know how to deal with them. While getting up I came up with the idea to just stay in the closet. If I were in the closet I could shine my light at Freddy and play dead for Chica. It sounded like a good enough plan to me.

Before I could enter the closet, a loud screech filled the air. It caught me completely off guard, making me jerk my hands up to my ears. I looked over at the source of the screech to find the hybrid in the left doorway.  
They began to lunge at me, raising their arms up and down to pull themselves forward. As they did this, they kept releasing screeches while moving their jaw slightly.

Unable to enter the closet, I had to leave the bedroom. I ran out into the right hallway, past the smashed up windows. I could hear them from behind me, chasing after me yet again. I reached the end of the hall and turned the corner, only to stop in my tracks. Chica stood in front of me, turning herself around when I reached the corner. For the first time in that place, I heard metal clicking loudly. Her endoskeleton seemed to grind against itself while she turned, creating a really horrendous noise. It became a noise that I’d hear a lot for a good while.

The hybrid was approaching me, and Chica now began to head for me. They were beginning to corner me, my back bumping into a wall in the process. I looked around desperately for someway to escape. There was a small opening between them that I could take. I prepared myself and bolted forwards. Chica lunged her head at me, but her movement was slow enough for me to dodge it.

I thought I managed to get away, since I had passed Chica. A sharp burning sensation emerged from my leg, forcing me to scream. I swung my leg around, causing something to move away from it. I turned around to where the hybrid now was. They had used one of their arms to burn me. I got the impression that they had melted, but I didn’t realize they were still melting.

Even with the new burnt and probably infected injury on my leg, I continued to run away from them. Chica didn’t come after me, but the hybrid did. They kept pulling them self forward, screeching the entire time.

It finally dawned on me that I could possibly stop them. I aimed my flashlight at them, and turned it on. They let out a loud screech as they stopped in place from the now present light. Again, I should have realized the flashlight would stun them. I guess I was just caught up in the heat of the moment.

With them stunned, I ran as best I could back to the bedroom. Once inside it, I couldn’t hear anyone. I managed to make the hybrid give up. Knowing this, I crawled into the closet and attempted to close the only door it had. It refused to close and instead kept getting stuck. I gave up after a few tries and just it as it was.

It only took a few seconds for the next one to make their way towards the bedroom. This time they were coming from the left hallway, the one with no door. Based on how the fourth game played, I guessed that Bonnie was coming.

Bonnie is a lavender, or blue rabbit. I didn’t know how to deal with him and I began to regret being in the closet. Oddly enough, I wasn’t as scared as I was when I first dealt with them. I felt ready for what he had in store. I turned my flashlight off and made a mental note to keep it off in case it might die.

I heard him enter the room and make his way inside the bedroom. He made some kind of groaning noise. Not the kind you make when you’re angry or disappointed, but the kind when you’re sick or badly injured. I felt bad for them. I really did. I didn’t know if they were animatronics or what. But, I truly felt sorry for them and wished I could help.

I saw his body make its way into my eye sight. Thanks to the moonlight or….light, I could make out pretty much all of his body for the most part.

Just like Chica, his head wasn’t connected to his neck. In the game they have practically all of their suit for their torso missing. The entire center of it is gone, allowing you to see their endoskeleton clearly. This results in his torso seeming to have two separate suit pieces. In reality it only looks like two separate pieces in the front. With that information out of the way, I can go into more detail about them.

The entire upper section of his torso had been torn apart with his neck missing entirely. Pieces of the suit that were near the top, dangled at odd positions, along with endoskeleton pieces sticking out. Then I noticed something in his torso. I became....disturbed when I saw it, to say the least. His head had been shoved deep inside of it. Like, the whole head minus the ears which were torn off him. Something literally shoved his head into his torso, not caring what they might break in the process.

It should’ve been impossible for him to function, and it is. His torso pretty much no longer existed. Yet, he moved around just fine.

His jaw hung open a bit, but not by much since he couldn’t move it a lot, as a massive chunk of it has been ripped clean off. It looked deformed from the way it was damaged. His left eye socket had increase in size from being clawed at, with wires hanging out of it aimlessly. The eye in it had gone missing, making it harder for him to see. I could make out something sticking out of his head in places. I’m positive it was his endoskeleton torso, or what remained of it.

His other eye remained in his right eye socket, but it drooped to the side a bit since that eye socket has a chunk of the suit gone. He was missing his eyelids as well, if he had any before. He had no muzzle or nose at all, so looking at his head was disturbing and creeped me out even more.

I’ve been using that word a lot, but there isn’t any other words to describe these things without sounding stupid.

His entire left arm was gone minus the upper section. What remained of it had no suit and a fragment of the endoskeleton was missing. He still had his other arm, for the most part. His hand no longer stayed attached to it, instead his left foot took its place. You’d think it’d be his right foot that would be used, but no.

The foot had no suit on it, like in the game. It looked the same it had before, minus what looked like stains covering it. Large amounts of the arm were torn apart, especially in the lower section. What remained of the arm had claw marks covering it, and more withering than before. I noticed a theme of them having claw marks covering them, big ones I should add. This made me more suspicious of what was going on.

His pelvis suit barely existed, with only the right side being partially intact. His legs were intact but surprise, there were claw marks. His left leg had a lot more claw marks compared to his right leg. With the amount on that leg, barely any of his suit remained. With the absence of his left foot, his left leg mainly swayed around as he moved.

His right leg had only a few large ones on it, with the rest being covered in heavy withering. The foot for his right leg had a lot of its suit missing on the left side of it, and the front. Other than that, the foot was fine.  
He slowly made his way to the bed, being forced to hop if he wanted to go anywhere. The entire time he let out desperate groans. As he hobbled and hopped around, I could hear faint metal snapping. They were in really bad shape.

I watched him slide his foot under the blanket on the bed and lift it up delicately. When he saw nothing, he put it back down and hopped away from the bed. He then bent down awkwardly and looked under the bed. Groans and clicks came from him as metal grinded against each other. He stood back up after that, slanting to the side slightly. He began to turn himself around, using the bed as support. After rotating around, he looked over at the closet. Not long afterwards, he began to approach it.

Like I mentioned, he was in pretty rough shape. The fact that he could barely go anywhere would make it seem he isn’t that hard to deal with. I really wish that had been the case.

As he got closer to the closet, I began to wonder what I should do. I had the choice of staying quiet and hoping he wouldn’t actually look inside, or shine him with the flashlight. I chose the flashlight. After hopping forward a few times, he almost stood directly in front of me. The moment he was close enough, I bolted out of the closet. Before he could react, I shined the light directly into his eye. He let out another low groan, swiping at the air in the process with his arm.

I planned on circling around the place, to try and lose him. It may have worked, but I don’t know that for sure. I don’t know because instead of that happening, he fell. His swaying and rapid movement from having the light shined at him caused him to fall over. He started to tip over slowly, gaining speed as he leaned closer to the floor. He became a blur as he crashed into the floor. His fall created a loud echo that went through the entire place. And not long after that, I heard a scream.

I began to panic yet again, while looking around frantically in a attempt to figure out what to do. The alarm clock now read three, marking the halfway point of the night.

I could hear movement from both halls, getting closer by the second. Bonnie struggled on the floor, trying to get back up. With him missing both hands, he had no real way of getting back up.

I looked over at the left doorway, where small screams emerged from. I knew from the screams alone, that Freddy was in the left hall. I took a leap of faith and ran towards the hall he was in. Freddy stood rather close to the doorway, and in the distance I could make out the hybrid on the floor. Freddy immediately began to charge at me once I stepped into the hall. Using the flashlight, I shined at the Freddles in his head. He lurched backwards, trying to shield the Freddles from the light.

I brushed past him, bringing my attention to the hybrid. They were throwing themselves forward, desperately trying to reach me. I simply shined the light at them, which forced them to stop. Dashing past them, I could hear Freddy from behind me. He was beginning to give chase after me, but wasn’t fast enough to actually gain any speed. None of them in that place seemed to be able to catch up with me.

Turning the corner, I began to make my way to the other hall. I didn’t reach it, as Chica appeared out of nowhere from it. She stopped briefly when she saw me, then began to hobble forward. She steadily aimed her head at me, preparing to attack. I only had one place to go, which was the mini game room. Running into it, I began to look around. I bolted into the middle doorway on the right, crouching into the corner of the cramped room. I turned the flashlight off right before Chica appeared. I could tell she had entered because of the sounds she made. Or, the lack of sounds she made. Everyone else I had encountered created a sound that belonged to them alone. All except Chica, who didn’t make any noises except for her endoskeleton that groaned heavily when she moved.

I listened to her walk to the left section of doorways in the room. A loud combination of snaps would fill the air whenever she looked inside one of the doorways. A brief second of silence would follow, then more snaps would come afterwards. If anything else had entered the room, I don’t think I would have heard them.

To be safe, I waited until she stood in front of the doorway closest to the back wall of the room. After what must have been a minute, she finally stood in front of it. I took the opportunity and quietly ran out of the room in a crouched position.

Having taken care of Chica, I continued to head to the right hall. Going through it, I could hear screaming nearby. It sounded rather close, closer than it should be. As I reached the bedroom, I had to bolt further down the hall. Freddy was in the room, heading towards the hall I currently resided in. With nowhere to go, and not wanting to risk being found, I ran up to the back wall of the hall. I shoved myself into the corner, trying to appear as small and hidden as humanly possible.

After hearing a few loud pounds against the floor, Freddy entered the hall. I held my breath and watched on as they moved. Luckily, they didn’t look behind them. They walked forward and down the hall, not even giving it a second thought to look back. When they were close to vanishing out of sight, I hastily went back into the bedroom.

Bonnie no longer rested on the floor, and had vanished entirely. How they managed to get back up, I’m not sure. The most likely option is one of the others helped them.

I walked back over to the closet, stopping next to the dresser that had the alarm clock. Time hadn’t progressed yet, with three hours left for me to survive. I looked back at the closet, then turned myself back around. Since Bonnie went over to the closet, hiding in it didn’t seem like a good idea. I decided I’d just sit on the bed, and see what happened next.

After managing to somehow survive again, I had another one figured out. You shined the light at Bonnie, and out run them. All of them had basically some sort of light mechanic for dealing with them. Makes sense, considering that’s what you do for most of the actual game.

I thought that surviving would be really easy. I only had to figure out two or maybe three more and I could escape there. I felt confident in myself. For a moment, I felt like I was going to make it.

Then a hand touched my shoulder from behind me.

~ * ~

A normal person who just had their shoulder touched by an unknown hand would most likely jump and panic a bit.

Did I jump and panic when the hand touched my shoulder?

No.

What did I do?

I looked behind me.

Why?

I don't know. I really don’t. I just had the instinct to look behind me instead of running.

When I looked behind me, the head of a fox greeted me. He shot his hand directly at my chest and striked it with their claws. I let out a surprised scream as a surge of pain shot through me. Obviously, I began to stumble away from the closet.

Nightmare Foxy proceeded in following me to the best of his ability. He grabbed the door of the closet and hoisted himself up. He somehow was in the closet and I had no clue how. A secret entrance, or maybe he teleported.

I reached the bed and slouched against it. I was bleeding out surprisingly fast and I couldn’t stop it. I clutched my chest with my hands and watched as Foxy got up.

Like every other animatronic, this version of Foxy had sharp teeth and was badly damaged. In the game he was more damaged than anyone else. I think it might have been the case there as well.

His hook he normally has on his right arm was jabbed through his right eye socket and was stuck in his head deep. That eye socket in his mask was also much wider from age. It was so wide that it almost reached his other eye socket. Portions of his mask were missing, mainly on the right side while the left side stayed mostly intact.

His entire right arm had been ripped off of him and stabbed through the left side of his torso, close to where his left arm is connected to the torso. Both pieces of the arm were heavily worn down, with nearly all the suit on it gone.

His left arm stayed intact, but the upper suit was gone and the lower suit had been shredded to pieces, with what remained barely clinging on. His hand contained all of his fingers but the suit on them all were gone. A small portion of the suit for his hand also had withered away in the base.

His entire suit torso was pretty much gone. Only a large portion of it remained on the left side of his torso and the top of it. Bits of his endoskeleton torso had pieces missing inside of him, mainly where his right arm had been shoved into. Sparks flew out occasionally which always caused me to jump from fear.

His lower left leg and foot were also ripped off and had been shoved into the top of the suit where the hole for his neck is. The foot stuck out at the top and jabbed into his jaw, which became dislocated. Both of his feet were bare endoskeletons, with no suit on them. They had three toes each, that were extremely sharp. The foot pressing up against his head had all the toes ripped out, causing a large hole to appear in the foot. A cluster of wires spilled out of it, dangling carelessly.

His head slanted backwards from it, seeming to be barely attached to his neck or had become highly broken. His ears were dangling by wires from his head and swung from side to side as he moved. What remained of the suit for his ears in the game were now gone, with them only being his endoskeleton.

He had a really long snout in the game which could easily tear apart someone. In that place, someone ripped it clean off. It left behind a large hole in its place that allowed me to see his endoskeleton more clearly. Most of his lower jaw also had been ripped apart, making his entire mouth look small. One or two metal beams that held their jaw to his head had broken apart, which resulted in the jaw being useless. It looked really awkward and sent chills down my back whenever I looked at him.

Anyway, most of the suit on his legs were missing and he had tears covering what he did have on them. Though that’s how they looked in the game too. His pelvis was mostly intact, though there were large claw marks on it.  
When he got up, he slanted against the wall and used his hand to turn his head slightly. I saw his left eye, glaring at me. I don’t think animatronics can glare but it looked like he was. He released his head and it wobbled around.

He started hopping towards me. Not very fast though, but he was coming for me. To make everything even worse, I heard the scream resembling a distraught man that belonged to Freddy. I then saw Freddy and Chica emerge from the right hallway, and Bonnie from the left. Slowly they all made their way to me. The Freddles screamed and squirmed around in Freddy’s head, Bonnie made loud groaning noises and Chica just advanced without making any noises except for her loud footsteps and endoskeleton. They were all surrounding me and I couldn’t do a thing. I was bleeding out and one of them would kill me. My stupidity would be the death of me.

I began to tear up, ready to cry. I’ll admit it. Because I thought I was going to die. Because I thought I would never see my family or friends again. I didn’t want to go out like that.

As they approached me and readied their attacks, I sat there thinking of everything I could have done with my life. I thought of what I didn’t get to do and what I did do. And wished that I could get out of it alive. I guess wishes come true at times because right before any of them could try to kill me, a loud echoing roar shook the entire room.

It was so loud and violent it made Foxy and Bonnie fall to the ground. The other animatronics stopped what they were doing and quickly began to panic. They all scrambled, shrieking, and pushing each other to get out of the room. Foxy scrambled into the closet and vanished. Bonnie received help from Chica, and the two disappeared into the left hallway. I sat in the room, alone, still bleeding.

I glanced at the clock to see the time. It read four. Somehow, another hour had passed. Though I didn’t think I was going to see that clock turn to five.

I slowly forced myself to my feet, stumbling at times in the process. A second large roar shook the room again, causing the clock to fall off the dresser and onto the ground. I fell against the bed and winced in pain, even though I was bleeding from the chest and not my back. Whatever kept making that noise, grew near. I had to leave the bedroom.

I quickly steadied myself and bolted towards the left hallway. I started to hear thunder surround me. I looked at the gaping hole in the wall and saw flashes of thunder in the void. Weather existed in that place apparently, even though there was no point for it. I guess it was there to create atmosphere. Well, it did a good job with that.

I walked towards the hole and looked out it. The void of nothing still existed outside. I still couldn’t leave through it. I was still trapped until it turned six, I hoped.

I proceeded to look down and nearly tumbled out of the hole. Down below, climbing its way up from some structure holding the place up that I didn’t even notice, was an animatronic. An animatronic who had a metallic hand that I saw in the window frame. An animatronic hand that belonged to a huge animatronic bear. In the fourth game, they’re called Nightmare Fredbear. They’re a large yellow bear with a large mouth and teeth in their torso.

I made out some of Fredbear’s appearance for a split second from the lightning and thunder that shook the place. Most of the mask that covered his head was ripped clean off. His endoskeleton head poked out of what remained of it, clear as day or night.

His red eyes were staring right at me, in a menacing way. His ears were gone with only small wires coming out of his endoskeleton head. Even though most of the mask for his head didn’t exist, for whatever reason he still had his snout intact along with the suit that surrounded it. In other words, his upper jaw remained intact despite most of the mask for his head being missing. A few large tears covered their upper jaw, mainly on the sides.

What I first thought were a few wires sticking out of his jaw, were actually veins. Real veins were sticking out, wrapped around his jaw in a few different spots. It was disgusting, and I half expected them to begin pulsing. His iconic purple top hat was missing and I came to the conclusion it fell off him. Everything below his snout for his head stayed intact, except for large tears in the jaw and one or two teeth going missing.

He changed textures rapidly as well. He’d be his normal texture, then he’d have Nightmare’s texture, then he became transparent, then grey from his teaser. He shifted between all of them at random, and he advanced towards me rapidly.

I quickly sprinted to the best of my ability away from the hole. It ended up being more of a desperate stumble forward. I reached the end of the hall when I could hear a loud thump from behind me. I turned around and saw he had climbed into the hall. Lightning attacked the sky and set off a huge light that allowed me to make out the rest of his body.

Huge holes and tears, along with small claw marks, covered the upper section of his torso completely. His purple bow tie and buttons no longer rested on him, and either had been destroyed or lost. I could see his endoskeleton devices and wires from inside of him through the holes.

I could also make something out inside of him. His dull pink top hat rested inside. He seemed to have shoved it into himself, maybe to keep it from falling off him. Though I’m not sure why he’d care about a hat. It seemed mainly intact with it just being dirty.

The iconic teeth in his stomach were still there, but they weren’t….normal. Not in the slightest. His teeth were human or animal like. All jagged and misshapen and they had actual gums that were bleeding. It was disgusting to look at. And to make it worse, I swear I could see muscles or something inside of him. Not all of the teeth were like that though. A few of them stayed the way they were in the game, mainly a few on the outer section.  
Like I saw before in the window, his right hand had no suit on it, with it just being his endoskeleton. I could see the claws that he and all the other Nightmares have in the game. I could make out faint blood stains on both of his hands, stains that looked rather old. His lower right arm was torn apart with most of the suit gone, and it bent at an angle. How he could use that arm is still unknown to me. The upper section of it had most of the suit missing on one of its sides, with the rest of the suit having more withering than usual. 

His left arm was torn apart in places with pieces of metal sticking out of the suit. A lot of small claw marks were on the lower section of the arm, with the upper section only having a few. His left hand stayed intact and had no damage done to it.

His pelvis had a few more small tears in it than usual, along with a couple of small claw marks covering it. His legs had so many slash marks on them, the endoskeleton could be seen clear as day. Or night I guess. Not only that, but wood fragments were pierced through his right leg, just like how Nightmare Chica had wood fragments in her torso.

All of the suit for his upper left leg no longer existed, while the suit for the lower section had a large chunk missing in the center of it. His left foot had become completely destroyed like Bonnie’s, while the right foot remained intact for the most part other than more withering. The thing about the Nightmares is they have a lot of withering on them. It’s hard to tell what parts of them were more withered than usual.

He let out a loud cry that caught me off guard, while also making parts of the ceiling crack above me and fall apart. I fell backwards onto the ground as pieces of ceiling pummeled me, crumbling apart once they landed. I went into a brief daze and coughing fit from the dust that began to form, but managed to shift my gaze towards them. They were slowly approaching me, due to one of their feet being obliterated.

Instead of trying to run away, I looked over at one of the walls where I noticed something. An old piece of paper had plants growing around it.

In that situation I shouldn’t have cared for a crummy newspaper and instead should have gotten the hell out of there. But I didn’t. Something about it made me attracted to it. I’m starting to see why people act the way they do in horror movies.

I got back up on my feet and quickly made my way to the paper. When they saw me getting up, they began to march towards me with a great speed, for a guy with practically only one foot. I reached the paper then ripped it away from the plants. I tossed bits of plants off it and looked it over slightly. They roared yet again and without even taking a second to think, I shoved the newspaper down my pants as best I could.

Where else was I going to put it at a time like that? I mean, I didn’t want to leave it behind. And, I clean my clothes on a daily basis. Or….did.

I stumbled away from them and into the room where the mini game takes place in the game. I turned my flashlight on without any hesitation and shined it around until I saw them in the far left doorway. They glanced up at me and screeched that ear piercing noise of theirs. They began lurching towards me, trying their best to move. Plushtraps head continued making gurgling noises as their eyes shifted from left to right. Before they could attack me, I side stepped away and into one of the doorways in the room. It turned around and hissed at me, preparing to attack again.

Nightmare Fredbear crashed through the vines and screamed at the hybrid. His sudden entrance caused the doorway he entered to fall apart, sending wood fragments everywhere. The hybrid shot what I assume was a glare at Nightmare Fredbear and shrieked back at him. It moved towards Nightmare Fredbear, looking like it would attack him instead. Nightmare Fredbear simply picked it up in his huge hands and tore it apart.

Liquid plastic splattered the ground around Nightmare Fredbear violently. The hybrid screamed in complete agony as Nightmare Fredbear threw it at the chair. The hybrid smashed into the chair, releasing more plastic along with one of their legs that managed to fly directly at me. It happened so fast that I didn’t have time to avoid it. The leg hit me square in my forehead then fell to the floor. I rubbed my head and could feel blood dripping down. I was losing more blood now. I looked down at the leg and saw it belonged to Plushtrap.

Nightmare Fredbear shook off the plastic covering his hands and began to advance towards them. He planned on killing them.

I knew next to nothing about what exactly was going on, or where I was. Even though I knew nothing, I refused to watch him tear apart a helpless creature like that. Something inside of me just, told me not to watch from the side. I looked around trying to think of something to do.

Now, when under a lot of pressure and stress, you tend to not think things through. You tend to just do something if it meant you would be screwed. That was the case here.

I threw Plushtrap’s leg at Nightmare Fredbear and watched it hit him in the back. It fell to the ground doing no damage to him at all. Slowly and steadily, Nightmare Fredbear began to turn around. Heavy scratching and clicking of his animatronic parts filled the room. He turned his head and stared at me intensely. I booked it out of there before he could have a chance to do anything to me. He marched straight after me, destroying the small leg just by stepping on it. I glanced behind me and saw the hybrid staring at me from the corner.

It didn’t look like it was sad or in pain at that moment. It looked like, it was relieved. You can’t tell much from a thing with its face melted off but, I felt like it was glad I saved its life.  
I pushed through the vines, getting Nightmare Fredbear as far away from that room as I could.

~ * ~

My feet ached as I attempted to jog away from Nightmare Fredbear. I was becoming slower and slower every second. I looked down at my chest, somehow completely forgetting that I had blood pouring out of me. The shirt that I had on not to long ago was completely stained in blood. Looking at the blood made me sick and I stumbled again.

I could hear Nightmare Fredbear chasing after me, not slowing down or gaining speed. I took the right hallway and advanced towards the bedroom. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a figure in the destroyed window. I turned with little strength I had left at the window and saw Nightmare Chica. I watched as she raised her arm in the air and threw her head at me. I quickly threw my arms up and felt a sharp sting in my right arm. I quickly muffled my scream with my left hand and looked at my arm.

Dug deep into it were Nightmare Chica’s teeth, biting down on my flesh and bones. My arm wasn’t inside her jaw completely, rather it became stuck on the edge of it. Meaning that most of her teeth were clamped tightly on me. With my left hand I quickly grabbed a hold of the giant tear in her head and pulled upwards. Blood poured out from my arm as I yanked her off from me.  
I’m not sure how I managed to do it. It was like I found a source of power I didn’t know existed.

Her jaw broke off of her head and fell to the ground along with her head. Her single eye stared at me from the floor as I limped away. The blood continued to come out of my arm fast. I couldn’t move it at all and now my entire body was screaming in agony. Once I reached the bedroom I had to think of something to do. A huge animatronic bear was coming for me and I had no idea what to do. I looked around the room for anything I could use. I glanced at the clock still on the floor. I could barely make it out but it read five. One more hour, I had to survive for one more hour, I told myself.

I could hear Fredbear nearing the door and I had nothing to defend against him. I was trapped in there. I couldn’t keep trying to run, I’d collapse from blood loss. So I waddled over to the bed, got on it and held my flashlight, pointing it at the right door. And I waited for Fredbear to appear. I couldn’t do anything else, that was my only option.

I watched him throw open the door, watched the door fall off its hinges and crash into the floor. He glared at me with his eyelids that were still connected to his endoskeleton and watched him open his jaw wide. With the combination of his gruesome teeth and veins inside of him, I could feel myself begin to gag. He let out a low growl at me, like he was trying to say something. If he was trying to speak, I couldn’t understand him. He slowly walked up to me, like he knew I had nowhere to go.

I turned my flashlight on and shined it at his eyes. He stumbled momentarily before putting his hand in front of his eyes, then kept advancing. I inched away from him and to the back of the bed. He continued approaching until he reached the bed. He stood only a few feet away from me. He shot his hands onto the bed and began to move closer to me. Despite him probably being bigger than the bed, he had trouble getting over it.

I was cornered once again. And that time, I didn’t think I would make it. I watched as he finally got over the bed, then open his jaw as wide as he could, and raise his hand up into the air. I braced for the impact of his claws going into my face.

That didn’t happen. What did happen was a combination of metallic screams followed by heavy footsteps. Fredbear turned around only to be attacked by all the animatronics. Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, and even the hybrid of Nightmare BB and Plushtrap were attacking him. He let out a noise that resembled a cry and attempted to throw them off.

Foxy grabbed a hold of his left arm and Chica, using her neck hand to hold the remains of her head, held down his right arm with her free hand. Somehow they managed to flip him over so his back was on the floor. Bonnie then threw his foot into the air and shot it at Fredbear’s torso. He roared again and continued to try and escape their grasp. Freddy, who had no hands to use, screeched and sunk his teeth into his snout. He ripped out parts of his suit and tossed them onto the ground. The Freddles let out shrieks as Freddy continued doing this. The hybrid must have also been attacking because Fredbear let out another roar followed by the noise of something burning. I watched as they all worked together to attack Fredbear.

Unfortunately, Fredbear was bigger than them, and he finally escaped Foxy’s grasp on him. Fredbear grabbed a hold of Freddy and flung him into the left doorway. He let out a scream the entire time until he landed into the hall. He grabbed Chica and threw her into the ground. The grip on her head was released and her head smashed into the ground. Then he grabbed Bonnie and ripped his torso clean off from his legs and pelvis. Bonnie let out a high pitched groan as he was flung into the closet.

It was like watching an explosion go off. Wooden fragments were launched across the small room, towards the chaos that kept unfolding.

Foxy attempted to claw at him again, but Fredbear shoved him to the side and he tumbled off him. Fredbear reached down and picked up Chica’s body, then threw her at Freddy as he came back into the room, they both fell hard to the ground on top of the hybrid who screeched. Pieces of wood inside of Chica came tumbling out of her as her and Freddy began to burn. They scrambled off of the hybrid, and collapsed beside them. The small fires inside of them that managed to form were already dying out.

Fredbear turned back towards me and began advancing again with a quick pace. Foxy grabbed Fredbear in a desperate attempt, while still on the ground and hoisted himself on top of him. He clawed at his back over and over again. Fredbear tried to get a grip on his body but failed. Instead he grabbed Foxy’s head and ripped it clean off.

Sparks went flying along with small metal pieces falling onto the bed. He threw Foxy’s head at the wall and I watched as it fell to the ground. Foxy’s body became limp and tumbled off of Fredbear. I glanced at his head where his single eye was looking under the bed. It slowly shifted towards me and stared at me, like it was trying to tell me it was sorry in a subtle way.

I shifted my attention towards Fredbear who went back to advancing towards me. My heart was pounding intensely inside of me, sweat covered my skin mixed with blood, and I was losing my vision. I was about to die on that bed, with a bear mauling me to death.

Then I heard it. The sound of a rapid beep coming from behind Fredbear. Fredbear shot his head upwards and swiveled it towards the noise. He let out a high pitch scream that sounded like he was saying something. He threw himself off the bed and leapt towards the alarm clock on the floor.

He crashed into it, destroying the dressers and sending wood pieces everywhere. I ducked as pieces of wood flew by me. He collapsed onto the ground, in a lifeless state. I heard clicking coming from the side of the bed and glanced down. Foxy’s eye shifted back and forth violently, until it stopped and the light inside of it died out. It went quiet, no noise, no thunder or lightning, nothing showing any life.

Slowly, I got off the bed, still scared, mind you. I walked over parts from the animatronics and made my way towards Fredbear. Lying by one of his feet was the clock. It had broken apart with most of its gears and machinery surrounding it. The screen still read the time, and on it read six.

I survived. I survived the night and didn’t die. Maybe I went into shock from losing so much blood or something. But, for a few seconds, I just stood there screaming.

I collapsed to the ground afterwards. The pain returned, and it was worse than before. I tried getting myself back up again but couldn’t. I laid there on the ground, staring at the animatronic parts that surrounded me. I saw the remains of the hybrid, thrown across the floor. I crawled my way towards them and grabbed one of the hands of Plushtrap, gripping it tightly. They were no longer in pain, or at least I hoped they weren’t. I laid there, holding on to a stuffed animals hand, slowly losing my ability to see. I became really tired. I just wanted to close my eyes and go to sleep, forever.

A bright, glowing light filled both hallways. I jerked myself out of brief slumber and watched the light. It was a bright blue that consumed the halls. I forced myself back up and walked towards it through the left hallway. It took all the strength I still had in my beaten up body, but I made my way to the source.

The minigame room, covered by the vines, emitted the light. I continued walking towards it, making sure I stayed awake. I finally reached it and I slowly put my hand towards it. The light touched my hand and I felt a sudden shock of pain over my entire body. I tried to scream but nothing came out. The pain left my body not even a second later and I was back in my room, sitting in my chair.

~ * ~

I was in complete shock and beyond confused at that point. I didn’t know what to do, didn’t know what the fuck just happened. I just sat there, staring at my computer screen. A single red X covered the four icon. At the time, I didn’t even notice. Finally, my senses came back to me.

I pushed myself away from the desk and stood up. I think I was having a panic attack during that moment. Made sense considering what I went through. I quickly felt over my entire body. No claw marks, broken bones, etcetera. No blood covering my body. Like none of it even happened.

But it did happen. The whole thing felt so real. It happened. I know it happened. It wasn’t just all in my head and I’m not insane.

I made my way towards my door, smacking into a wall instead of reaching my door. I walked backwards a bit, rubbing my nose to make sure it wasn’t broken. I blinked a few times and saw I had no door. It was gone. It didn’t exist anymore. I rushed to where my door would be and began feeling the wall, crouching and covering every bit of it. How could a door that was literally right there just disappear out of existence?

I pounded at the wall and yelled for help. No one responded of course. I turned around and to my utter surprise, my windows were gone. Nothing that showed the outside world existed. I became trapped in my own room. I continued having a panic attack, breathing heavily, stumbling around a lot, and yelling at the top of my lungs.

Then a familiar voice came from my computer.

“Hey, hey! Take it easy. Calm down. Everything is going to be ok.”

I made a sharp turn towards my computer to where the noise came from. I thought it came from my head. I thought I was losing it.

“You aren’t crazy by the way. What you just experienced? It was real.” Said the voice which caused me to jump.

It was Scott Cawthon, the creator of Five Nights At Freddy’s. He was talking to me directly.

“Y-You’re talking? To me?” I said in a pathetic childlike tone.

“Well uh, you are the only person here. So, yeah.”

I slowly walked over to the computer and stared at my monitor. I flipped the monitor around to make sure I wasn’t being pranked or something. The voice sounded worried as it continued talking to me.

“Um, you mind putting your monitor back?”

I put the monitor back in its original state, and collapsed into my chair.

“W-What the actual fuck just happened?” I asked Scott.

He let out a deep sigh at me. “Ok, look. You have a lot of questions, I know you do. And all of them will be answered, but not yet. You have to keep playing.” He told me.

I straightened my back up and began yelling at my computer screen. “Are you fucking serious?! You want me to go back in there again?!”

“Well, not back into that game. You need to go into the next game now.”

I threw my hands up into the air at him. I was still in shock over the whole experience. Most people probably would be.

“No, not happening. I’m not going back in there to risk my life! Screw that! Besides, for all I know this is all a dream.” I stood up from my chair and walked away from my computer.

“No! Wait ,stop! Please! You have to keep playing. You have no choice. You can’t exactly leave this room.” He stated.

I turned around and said to him, “Then I’ll starve myself to death! And if that doesn’t work, then I’ll try waking myself up.”

I don’t think I would have actually starved myself, to be honest. I just said that because I was tired and confused. Mainly confused. I did believe it was all a dream at the time though.

I walked over to my bed in the center of the room, sat down on it, turned my back on him, and began to pinch myself. I heard Scott sigh again from the computer.

“Really? You’re going to act like this?” He asked.

I replied with a yes.

He groaned like he was exhausted. “If I answer some of your questions, will you continue?” He asked me.

I thought about it for a moment. I was extremely curious about what just happened and why. I could get answers from him. I had no other options so, I got off the bed and walked to my chair to sit in it.

“Alright, fine.” I told him.

“Great! So, ask away.” He said.

“Am I dreaming?”

“No. This is reality. Though I won’t lie, it feels more like a nightmare.”

“Well, why the hell was I just inside of a video game? That’s not possible!”

“You just entered one of the purgatories for spirits” He stated. He said it without hesitation, like it was a normal thing to say.

“Wait, those things were spirits?”

“Yeah. They’re spirits that were forced to take the form of the animatronics from the game they’re in.”

“Then, why was the place overgrown with plants and collapsing? And why were they all screwed up if they’re just suppose to look like the actual animatronics from the game?”

He responded almost immediately like he was asked this before. “The place did look like the original house from the fourth game, but time is faster in the purgatories, so it rotted away quickly. And they were all attacked by Nightmare Fredbear.”

“So, he attacked them all and made them look like that. But, why?” I asked.

“He became corrupt. Certain spirits can become corrupt if they stay for to long in purgatory. He’s one of the spirits that has stayed the longest. They forgot who they were and only know to kill. When the others made their way into the purgatory, he attacked them. Tore them apart piece by piece until they were nothing. They were forced to try and put themselves back together again.”

“Ok, well some of them were missing entire pieces and I didn’t see them anywhere. What happened to them?”

“He probably threw them into the abyss. He doesn’t care what happens to them, he just wants to be freed. They’re all scared of him. Once, they tried to fight back. They all attacked him and began tearing him apart, throwing pieces of him into the abyss like he did to them. That was um, a horrific scene to witness…”

He went quiet for a while.

“So, he wants to be free? Does that mean, he can leave the purgatory? And how can he?”

“Yeah, all of them can if they want. And they do. The only way to leave though is by getting a human. When a human enters, they can kill them and use them to turn their bodies into bodies that can leave. Nightmare Fredbear has already killed a human or two, which I’m sure you noticed.” The teeth in his belly were human teeth, or something similar to them.

“Wait, what about the others?”

“Oh right. Uh, yeah they’ve killed some people too. It was all an ugly mess to be honest. So much blood. But uh, none of them used them on themselves. He wouldn’t let them.”

“What happened to the hybrid though? Why do they look like that?”

Scott stayed quiet and didn’t respond for what felt like a minute.

“Um….I-I can’t tell you.” He stammered.

“What? Why not?” I asked.

“I just can’t, ok?”

More silence.

“So….why do they look like the characters you made? And why are they trapped in your own games?” I asked him.

“I...I don’t know. I was one of the last spirits to arrive here. I don’t know everything about this place, or why my creations are here. They just are.”

“Alright. Then, why do I have these purgatories or whatever?” I asked, hoping he would be able to answer this time.

“Um, you’re connected to all of this.”

“....What?”

“These spirits, you’re connected to them. You just don’t know remember them.”

I began to inch away from the computer. “No, I’m not. I don’t fucking know what these things are.” I stated.

“You did know them, Sean.” He blatantly said.

I stopped moving, unable to move because of what he said.

He knew my name. How did he know my name?

“I get it. You’ve just experienced something that should be impossible. Well, some people have done this in stories for video games and such. But um, it hasn’t happened in real life before. You’re the key to setting all these spirits free. You’re the key to setting….me free.” He said.

I stared at my computer screen and moved my chair towards it again.

“...So, you’re dead too?” I asked.

“Well, yeah. Of course I’m dead.”

Now I had more questions filling my head.

“But, that doesn’t make any sense. You literally just posted news less than a week ago!”

“Yeah, I uh….I-I did. I have access to the outside world. Well uh, to the technology in the outside world. I need, um….to let people think I’m fine. And well, if I told everyone I was dead and was haunting my own franchise, they probably wouldn’t believe me, you know.” He stated hastily.

That did make sense. People wouldn’t believe him if he said that to them. But I was still suspicious.

“Prove it.” I said.

“Um, what?”

“Prove to me you are dead, Scott.“ I told him.

He sighed for like the third time. I had the feeling I wasn’t the first one to encounter all of that.

“Alright.” He said.

The icons vanished and out of nowhere the figure of a man appeared on my screen. I let out a shocked gasp and fell back in my chair again. The chair hit the ground making a loud thud. I quickly scrambled back up and lifted my chair back onto its wheels. I sat back down and stared at Scott.

It was him. I recognized his face from pictures online. He had black hair that was a mess, like it wasn’t taken care of for days. His arms looked skinnier than I thought they would be. But that wasn’t what I noticed first. What I noticed first was the bullet hole in his head. Blood covered the hole and ran down to his nose.

“There you go.” He said.

“You...were shot?” I asked.

“Yeah, I was. Shot right in the head at a close range.” His face became sad when he said that.

I won’t lie, I thought he killed himself. It’s a very absurd thought but, what else was I supposed to think? Then a thought came to my head.

“But, what about your family?” I asked.

He said nothing and stared at the ground, or void I guess in my monitor.

“I mean, doesn’t your family know that you’re de-” I was cut off with a small shout from Scott.

“Don’t mention my family!” He said, in a louder tone than previously.

One moment his face read pure sadness, now it read mild annoyance. I wasn’t expecting him to shout at me.

“Uh, s-sorry. Um. I-I didn’t mean to shout at you. Just, please don’t bring up my family.” He told me.

“Uh, yeah. I won’t.” I told him.

And I didn’t. Well, for awhile I didn’t. But, that’s for later.

He vanished from the screen and the icons returned again. It went quiet after that. I thought of all the stuff I had figured out at that point. Those games were purgatories for spirits. The animatronics in them were spirits, and they’re connected to me and I knew them.

When it turned to six, they all deactivated. Meaning they aren’t dead forever. Once it’s twelve again, they’ll reactivate and fix themselves. That’s what I thought at the time.

I decided I wasn’t going to get any more answers from Scott. Especially about his family and how he died. Not until I continued further in at least. I took a deep breath and stood up with confidence.

“Ok Scott. I’ll continue forward in these purgatories of hell. And I will free you and everyone else trapped inside!” I stated.

I was fanboying, hard. Meeting Scott Cawthon in real life had always been a dream of mine for the last four years. And this was the closest I’d ever get to meet him in real life. I wanted to impress him, to show him I was capable and to make him proud. I think he just found me weird though.

I began to sit back down when a crumpling noise came from me. I looked down at my pants where the noise originated from. There was something in them. I shoved my hand inside of my pants.

“Uh, what do you got there in your….pants?” Scott said in a very concerned tone.

I pulled out the newspaper I got from the hall.

“Oh dang. I forgot about this. I found it in the hall when I was trying to run for my life. That was a fun time.” I placed it down on top of my keyboard.

“Well uh, what does it say?” He asked.

“I don’t know. Let me see.”

I looked down at the newspaper to investigate it. Parts of it were covered in my blood from when I was dying. I flipped through it but all of the pages were completely blank, except for the front. I flipped back to the front of the newspaper and began reading it.

In big, bold text at the top I read the title.

“Butcher takes six more lives in New York City.”

Under the text was a picture of a huge building that looked like an abandoned warehouse, with police cars surrounding it.

Under the picture was a block of text that read,

“On March 12, 2018, an infamous murderer that goes by the nickname of Butcher, killed six people in an abandoned warehouse that was hosting a party. The man appeared to have entered the warehouse at night through a broken down door in the back without anyone noticing, and proceeded in brutally disfiguring their bodies.

“Power to the warehouse has been cut off for the last few years as the warehouse was abandoned. The cameras located inside and outside could not catch him unfortunately.

“No further information of the event has been released to the public yet. The man has still not yet been caught by police and his current location is unknown.”

Under that section of text was more. It was another section of news.

“News has just came out that a body was found in the town of-”

Blood covered the name of the town and I was unable to read what town it was. I now know it was the town I used to live in. I continued reading on.

“The body was found in a field located on the property of a farmer. The body was torn apart and the face had been violently bashed in. The body was recognized to be Nick Clander, who went missing on February 22, of this year.

“The farmer stated he had not seen the body at all for the last few weeks. The body was most likely dumped recently. Police have confirmed the damage to the body matches what went down to the people at the warehouse in New York City along with many other murders across the nation. Police are investigating the local area for the man. Residents are to stay indoors at all costs in case the man is still in the area.”

I stared at the newspaper and read through it again, and again, and again.

“So….what uh, does it say?” Scott asked.

I snapped back to reality and shifted my gaze to the monitor. “Well, it talks about a man who killed a bunch of teenagers who were having a party in a warehouse out in New York City.” I told him.

“And how many were killed?” He asked.

“He killed six people in the warehouse. But, he killed someone I knew in town or at least dumped their body in town.”

“Really? I’m so sorry for your loss then.”

“No, it’s fine. Nick was a dick in school to almost everyone. He was one of the popular kids at my school and had a gang of other snotty rich kids with him. They’d go around fucking with people and getting into fights. One day, they didn’t show up to school and no one saw them again. No one knew what happened to them but...I guess they were killed.”

He was a jerk to everyone at school, especially me. At the time I was kind of glad he was gone. But, I did feel sorry for him. No one should be killed like that. I wonder what his parents must have gone through when they found out.

“This Nick guy seemed to hate you a lot, huh?” Scott asked me.

“Yeah, he did. And I hated him back.”

“Well, what about the others?”

“What?” I asked him, a bit confused.

“The kids that followed him around, were they jerks too?” He asked.

“Well, yeah. They were just as bad as Nick. But….now that you mention it, I don’t think they wanted to hurt anyone. People heard rumors that Nick had some dirt on the kids and if they didn’t do what he said, he’d screw up their lives. I think they just did what he said so they wouldn’t have their lives ruined by him.”

They didn’t deserve to die. Not like that. They did nothing wrong. They were just normal teenagers enjoying their lives and someone took that away from them. I got pissed thinking of them being disfigured and brutally mutilated until they died.

“Does that sound familiar to you at all?” Scott asked me.

“What? What are you talking about?” I asked incredibly confused. Scott always said confusing and mysterious stuff that I usually didn’t understand.

“One big guy, hurting other people if they don’t do what he says. Ring any bells?”

I stared at the monitor blankly. “Um….no, not really. What are you even rambling abo-”

Something clicked in my head in that moment. I slowly rolled away from my monitor and started to think about it. Big scary guy, threatens other people to do bidding, hurts them. Then, it suddenly came to me just like that. I fell backwards into my chair in pure shock.

“Y-You mean, that those things I encountered.....were Nick and his gang?” I stammered out of my mouth.

“Are they?” He asked me.

My eyes grew wider the more I thought about it. Nick and his gang were killed by that guy, they became spirits somehow trapped in that purgatory, broken and falling apart.

“W-Wait a minute. You said that Nightmare Fredbear was there the longest out of them all. Nick died only a few weeks before they did. There’s no way he could have become corrupted like that in such a short amount of time.” I stated.

“Sean, I’ve already told you. Time is different in the purgatories. Half a week out here is pretty much a year or so in there. He was in that purgatory for like, a week before the others got there. That was more than enough time to corrupt him.”

“So, that is Nick and his gang then?” I asked.

“I can neither confirm or deny that.” Scott said mysteriously. I kept wondering why he couldn’t just tell me what I wanted to know.

“Why can’t you tell me? Why do you have to keep secrets from me?”

“I… just can’t, ok? You have to trust me here.”

I breathed heavily and let out a loud sigh. “Fine. So, what now?” I asked him.

“You know what to do next.” He told me. He said that with a bit of hesitation in his voice. Like he didn’t want me to go in. But I had to.

I stared at the monitor and groaned, “Ok, let’s get this over with then.”

I grabbed my mouse and moved the cursor over to the Sister Location icon. I hesitated briefly, then clicked on it.

~ * ~

“Is this story over yet?” asked Matt.

Sean looked over at him and glared. Matt sat in his chair, his arms stretched behind his head. He had no hair at all with burn marks etched across his forehead. He was almost as tall as Sean, but not quite. His face always looked grim, with no signs of joy in it. Sometimes people think they can see Matt’s skull through his skin. He had brown eyes, the color of pure shit.

“Cause I am bored out of my mind.” He stated.

“You don’t have one, you’re just a husk. A husk of a man!” Shouted Craig.

Craig, unlike Matt, had hair. It was blonde and covered one of his eyes. Imagine Justin Bieber's hair but blonde, and longer. And parts of it are cut awkwardly. Craig always covered his left eye because he’s insecure about people seeing the huge gash where his eye should be, even though he had on a large bandage that covered it. He always wore a energetic expression on him, even when alone. Craig had one green eye, the color of puke.  
Sean stared at the two bicker at each other. Sean was in a insane asylum. He didn’t belong there, of course. But no one believed him. Why should they? When the police arrived at Sean’s house, they found him on his knees, staring at his house. He was heavily injured with cuts and other damage done to his body. He rambled on about animatronics trying to kill him and how he escaped. They took one look at his house and everything surrounding it, and declared he wasn’t sane.

Shortly after he became healed enough, he was taken to the place he now resided in. He was sent to the insane asylum so he could “heal mentally”, whatever that meant. Because of his scars, the asylum gave him a long sleeve shirt to wear, rather than the usual short sleeve shirt.

Since he got there, he’s been trying to tell as many people about his story. He hoped they would believe him and try and aid him.

They didn’t.

The people who did listen to him just thought it was a story he made up, or thought he was insane. He had found a group that has been listening to him though. It was a small group of mentally insane people. They all sat in chairs, in a circle, in a corner of the main room. Other people walked around or crawled around them, usually looking at Sean.

Sean had it good in the asylum. He could have had it much worse than this. He should have been grateful. The company he had there though, wasn’t the best.

There was Matt who tried killing himself by driving off a cliff. His family was in the car with him. The car caught fire while going down the cliff and somehow, Matt was the only one to survive. Talk about irony.

Good old Craig thought his friends were apart of a cult, and killed them out of fear. He was so sure he was also in the cult that he tried killing himself by stabbing his eyes out. But then he freaked out more because he thought he was going blind. The staff at the asylum had come to the conclusion that Craig took a lot of drugs in his life that took a toll on his mind.

Then there’s Susie, she’s actually pretty chill. She has short, hazel brown hair. Her eyes were blue like the sky and she had a smile that made men feel like rubber. She had small boobs, instead of larger ones that Sean was used to seeing in his life.

She enjoyed listening to Sean talk about his story. Unlike everyone else, she believed Sean. She was locked up in the asylum because she claimed her electronics devices came to life and burnt her house down. When the police arrived, Susie tried killing an armed police officer when he took out his walkie talkie. She only had a stick but, she caused a lot of physical and emotional pain to that man. She said that the police officer was at her house the day before her electronics burned her house down. No one believed her, except Sean.

Finally, there was Zak. Zak was very skinny and pale. He always looked stressed and so parts of his hair came out easily. You could almost see his bones under his skin, and even feel them. He had blue hair that he dyed before being locked up. Zak was mentally ill and kept hallucinating a man telling him to find people and give them a big birthday party.

He was thrown in when he tried to kidnap a man’s daughter and bring her to his place for a ‘party she would never forget’. The girl was sixteen years old. He did not want to rape her. He genuinely did want to throw a party for her. Her dad though, did not want a party thrown for her. He wanted his fist thrown at Zak. So, the man threw his fist at Zak.

They were all a strange bunch of people, however they were the only ones who would listen to Sean.

“I don’t have time for this nonsense!” Zak said as he stood up from his chair. “I have a party I need to go to for my sister!” He exclaimed.

“Oh, shut it Zak!” Matt said. “No one gives a shit about your parties.”

This upset Zak greatly and he decided that Matt should pay for what he said. He threw Matt off his chair and tackled him, then punched him repeatedly in the face.

“I will not let you talk trash about my sister’s party!” He screamed at Matt.

“Zak’s lost it! He’s fucking lost it!” Shouted Craig. He ran away screeching like a banshee. This caused people to begin looking over at the small, insane group.

Susie turned towards Sean and smiled at him. “Well, looks like you’ll have to continue your life story tomorrow, Sean.” She said as she pointed at guards coming in to stop the brawl.

Sean watched as one of the buff men pulled Zak off of Matt, and then watched Zak scratch the man’s face.

“Yeah, I suppose so. Same time tomorrow?” He asked as he got up.

“You know it.” She said back in a upbeat tone as she walked away.

More buff men ran in to restrain Zak. It took awhile, mainly because he kept scratching them. Eventually they managed to put him to sleep. They sent everyone back to their rooms for the night after that.

Sean was escorted down a long hallway by one of the staff members in the building. The man's name was William. They had done no crimes in their life, and for the most part were quite pleasant to be around. William was a skinny, slightly pale man. Not nearly as skinny as Zak, though still skinny. His clothes didn’t fit him in the slightest so he tucked them in most of the time.

He was in his late sixties and had grey hair that reached his neck. His hair was a mess, almost like he didn’t care for it. Despite his age, he barely had any wrinkles on his body. William has been working in the asylum for almost twenty years. William was a kind and gentle man, and Sean was fine with him being around.

Sean reached his door as William unlocked it for him with their card. Sean entered his room and collapsed onto his bed. He stared out at the night sky from his window, were barred on the outside. He planned on getting out of there. He just didn’t know how to yet. He curled up into a ball on his bed and forced his eyes shut.

Tomorrow is another day.


	2. Fractured Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn't as long as the first one, but is still pretty long. I had a blast describing the environment for this chapter. I actually took some inspiration from a person on Deviantart. The stuff they made on there is really impressive. You should definitley take a look. https://www.deviantart.com/freddyfredbear
> 
> Anyway, something else I guess I can bring up. The main threats in United have their own names. They aren't the same names that are used in the games. What those names are, are hinted at in the chapters. I'm not going to outright say their names. Honestly, it should be a bit obvious what most of their names are. I probably will say their names once I finish uploading all of United. So, until then, have fun figuring their names out. I believe in all of you!

Sean couldn’t sleep. They’ve been having trouble sleeping since the incident. They would toss and turn, even scream during the night. He constantly had nightmares. Nightmares about the creatures he saw, the spirits that were trapped in those purgatories. Whenever he had one of those nightmares, which was very often, he would scream. The guards would come rushing into his room to try and calm him down. It usually ended with one of them being in great pain from Sean. He was suffering and no one could, or would help him. 

That night he had another nightmare, about the spirits in the fourth game. Nightmare Fredbear chased him down, shifting into Nick and back into Nightmare Fredbear. Sean would keep on running, but he couldn’t escape him. Nightmare Fredbear grabbed him and ripped him in half, then threw him onto the ground. Sean screamed and screamed, but it did nothing. He saw in the distance the remains of the other spirits, torn apart and destroyed. Nightmare Fredbear walked up to him and turned back into Nick in an instant. He looked down at Sean with a wide grin. Sean couldn’t move or look away. He was forced to stare back at Nick. 

“You can’t change the past, Sean. The past will always catch up.” They said to him with a sneer. 

Nick raised his hand into the air as it morphed into Nightmare Fredbear’s own hand. With one swipe, they clawed Sean’s face wide open. Sean woke up screaming in a pool of sweat. Another day awaited Sean. A man unlocked his door and ran into Sean’s room. 

“You alright Sean?” Asked the man. 

Sean breathed heavily and looked over at the man. It was the same man from last night, the one named William. Sean nodded at him and got up from the bed.

Sean usually had nightmares like this. Though he hasn’t had a nightmare about the fourth game since around when he first came to the asylum. He mainly had been having nightmares of the incident itself. A few times he would dream of the other purgatories, though it was rare.

William escorted Sean to the cafeteria where almost everyone else already was. He went to the counter and gave himself food that made him gag, then walked over to a table where not many people were surrounding it.  
He didn’t care for anyone there. He knew they were all insane and most of them were dangerous. He was sane and just wanted to get out. Though, despite mostly everyone being insane, some of them he liked. Especially Susie. 

Sean really liked Susie.

She sat at her usual table, talking with a few other people. She glanced up and saw Sean walking towards her. She let out a sweet smile and waved at him. Sean smiled back and walked over to her. He plopped himself next to her at the table. 

“Hey Sean. How’d you sleep?” She asked him.

“Like I have been for the last few weeks, badly.” He said.

“That sucks. Still having those nightmares of yours?” 

“Indeed I am.” He said unhappily as he began picking at his food. 

“Don’t worry Sean. You’ll be able to conquer those nightmares of yours. I mean, you already have once.” She said with a grin.

Susie was almost always optimistic, no matter what was going on. That’s what Sean liked about her. She always seemed to see the good in a situation, no matter how dire it seemed. She was like a beacon of hope for Sean. 

“Look at the two lovers talking.” Said a man sitting across from the two. 

The man's name was Sam. He had brown hair that parted to the side, while looking frizzly on the top. He had light blue eyes like the morning sky. He wore glasses that made him look like a nerd. Sam had an average body size, and didn’t physically move to much. 

Sam used his own blood in a desperate attempt to save his dying brother. A kind act of him to do, but considering he and his brother had different blood types, it was an act that ended badly. He felt so much guilt about it that he tried killing himself by getting crushed to death at a dump. Workers there saw him jump into a compactor and quickly shut it off before he could die. 

“Can you shut up for once, Sam? Don’t you have anything better to do with your time?” Susie said aggressively. 

“What? I’m not allowed to sit here and watch two people confess their love to each other?” Sam said jokingly. 

“Come on Sam, let them be.” said the man sitting next to him. 

His name was Jason. He was a father of two kids and had a loving wife. He no longer has a wife. He lost his wife in a shooting at a summer camp she was working at. He became so depressed, that he abandoned his own kids and went to drown his sorrows away with beer and drugs. 

He was a rather large man, with only black hair on the sides and back of his head. His hair was strangely smooth, which many found odd. His nose was quite small, while he had a large mouth. It was quite a sight to see at first, but Sean has gotten used to it. He had brown eyes, the color of chocolate. 

“Alright, alright. I’ll leave them be. But you two better not kiss without me.” Sam said, laughing his face off as he walked away. 

“What was even funny about that?” Sean questioned. 

“Sorry about Sam. He’s always trying to get himself in trouble.” Jason said. 

“It’s fine. There’s a lot worse people in here besides him.” Susie said as she ate her food, looking closely at Sam as he vanished around the cafeterias doors. 

Jason looked over at Sean and began to realize something. Sean could feel Jason looking at him as he ate his food. It made Sean feel uncomfortable and he was about to ask him to stop when Jason nearly shouted at him. 

“Hey! You’re that guy who was telling that story last night. About purgatories and spirits.” Jason exclaimed. 

Sean frowned at the stranger. He was yet another person who didn’t believe what Sean said was true. Sean was starting to lose hope that anyone would believe him. The only person who did was Susie.

“The story is true. That’s what happened to me! Why does no one believe me?” Sean said in a upset manner.

“What?! I believe you! Don’t I count?” Susie said a bit hurt. 

Jason shook his head. “No, you misunderstand. I do believe you.” Jason said. 

Sean perked up when he heard this. “Wait, you actually believe me?” Sean said in disbelief.

Jason smiled as he said, “Yeah, I do. My friend experienced something similar to you. When he was a kid, a ghost was haunting his house. Scared him and his family half to death. So they moved away and never returned there.” 

Finally, someone actually believed Sean. Sean became glad he had another person he could tell his story that wouldn’t think he was crazy. 

“Hey! What about me? I believe you Sean.” Susie pouted. 

“Right, right. I know you do Susie. But now someone else finally does! This is big for me.” Sean told her as he rubbed her back. He realized quickly what he was doing and retracted his hand away in embarrassment. 

“Hey, maybe I could listen to you telling your story later! I’m really curious about what happened to you.” Jason said. 

“Yeah, sounds great!” Sean replied delightfully. 

Jason grinned as he got up from the table and walked away. Susie scooted closer to Sean until her shoulder nearly touched his. Usually an act like this would make Sean uncomfortable, but because he liked her, he was more than fine with it. 

“Look at you go. You’re making progress here Sean. Won’t be long until everyone believes you and you’ll be out of here!” Susie said. 

“You really think so?” Sean asked her. 

“I do. You don’t belong here Sean. Me and you both don’t. We’ll get out of here, we just have to wait.” She replied. 

Susie and Sean continued eating as they talked about stuff in their life before they ended up in the asylum. Sean enjoyed learning about Susie’s life. Unlike his before it went downhill, hers was more interesting. They enjoyed each other's company a lot. 

After they were done eating, they went off to do their own thing. Sean went off to the main room and watched some TV in the corner on the couch with Zak and a man who kept itching his head because he thought he had lice. The man had no hair. Zak pointed at the TV in excitement. 

“See that boy? That’s the boy I’m going to invite to the party! He’ll love it Sean, I just know he will!” Zak said, barely keeping still in the couch. 

Sean stared at the commercial that was playing. The boy in it was very depressed. One of Zak’s parties probably wouldn’t cheer him up. 

As the commercial ended, a TV show began to start. It was a romantic sitcom about a woman falling in love with a guy in a cult. They went on misadventures while avoiding the cult and their own family. The show got cancelled months ago on a cliffhanger. Despite it being romantic, Sean enjoyed the show greatly and watched it whenever he could. 

A few hours later, Susie walked up to Sean from behind. He tensed up slightly as she tapped him on the shoulder. “Hey, Jason is getting antsy over there. He wants to hear your story. I’ve already told him what you’ve told me but he wants to hear more.” She said. 

Sean turned his body so he could see behind him. Far in the corner, sat his usual group of people who listened to him. Jason though, sat in the chair Zak usually sat in, tapping his foot over and over. 

“Alright, I’m coming.” He told her. 

Sean got up from the couch and left Zak behind, alone with the itchy lice man. Sean followed after Susie over to the group. Other delusional people that were in the room stared at Sean as he walked. Most people in the asylum thought Sean was crazy. Being sucked into a video game and dealing with the creatures from said video game? That sounds like something straight out of a movie. Sean usually just shrugged them off, since they’re far more crazier than him. 

Sean was looking forward to telling Jason his tale. Not because he enjoyed telling it. He didn’t, at all. He was just glad to know someone else believed him, because it meant he wasn’t insane. And if he got lucky, more people would believe him and he could get out of there and start his life over. 

He reached the group and plopped himself down in the chair. Everyone had expressions on their faces that said they did not want to be there, with Jason being the only joyful one. 

“There you are! So, ready to tell your story?” Jason asked, trying to hide his excitement and failing. 

“Try not to bore me this time, ok?” Matt said from his chair. 

“Why are you even over here Matt? You don’t believe me at all.” Sean asked him. 

“There’s nothing on TV and I refuse to do arts and crafts with mentally ill people to ‘heal my troubles.’” He said, quoting the last part. 

Matt shifted his body in the chair and closed his eyes. “And try not to have a break down like you tend to do. I want to get some sleep before we’re forced back into our cells.” Matt said wearily. 

Sean ignored him and sat in his chair, with Susie sitting in the one next to him. 

“Alright, let’s continue I guess.” He said, beginning from where he left off.

~ * ~

Uh, right. I clicked on the Sister Location icon and it immediately brought me into the purgatory. I fell onto the ground hard and ended up banging my head against the floor. Wasn’t the worse thing I felt there but, it still hurt. I stood myself up and looked around while rubbing my head. 

I sat in the elevator from the game. And just like the four purgatory, the elevator was in bad shape. The walls of the elevator contained rust and holes across it. The giant fan that spun around was missing a blade and stood motionless from being deactivated. It slanted downwards towards the floor, like it would fall out at any moment. The pipes that ran around the elevator were also covered in rust and vines that wrapped around them. Steam flew out of the holes in the pipes and I had to cover my mouth to avoid coughing uncontrollably. The vines led up towards small cracks and holes in the ceiling. The small windows on each side of the elevator were cracked and splatters of a liquid were on them, dripping down towards the floor. The floor made this horrible creaking noise and I felt like it would give away at any moment. The lights in the elevator were all destroyed and flickered on and off at random. The two posters of Ballora and Baby were torn and laid on the floor. And everything else that I didn’t mention was just as bad. All in all, the elevator was in horrible condition. 

I should probably give a quick summary of the animatronics in this game since you may not know what they look like. So, Baby or Circus Baby is this bulky animatronic. She’s like, seven feet tall and resembles a clown and also a jester I guess. She’s covered in plastic shells that protect her endoskeleton. Her endoskeleton along with all the others is made entirely of metal tubes. It’s really weird to be honest. All the animatronics have faceplates that open up to reveal their endoskeleton. You know, to make it futuristic. 

Ballora resembles a ballerina and is around six feet or something. She has skinny limbs because she’s suppose to look human. And she uh...has boobs. 

Moving on, Funtime Freddy and Funtime Foxy you can probably imagine. Imagine Freddy and Foxy but purple and pink with white thrown in, more futuristic, and big. Freddy also has a hand puppet named Bon Bon. 

And every single animatronic has one goal, to capture children. They can do that. Well, Baby and Freddy can at least. I don’t think Foxy and Ballora can.

I slowly made my way towards one of the panels on the elevator, trying my best not to make the floor collapse. I reached one of them and looked at it. Small buttons underneath a giant red one were inside the wall. None of them were labeled at all, so I just decided to press them randomly. And surprisingly, it worked. Or maybe it’s just a coincidence something happened when I pressed them. 

When I pressed a few of them, a low buzz emitted around me and the elevator shook violently. I barely kept my stance as the elevator lurched back to life. A loud scraping noise surrounded me as the elevator began going downwards. The vines surrounding the pipes snapped and went limp on the floor. I stood there as the elevator shook and wobbled slightly. 

A loud disfigured voice boomed inside the elevator not long after it started to move. I could barely make out the voice as static and low murmurs filled the air. It wasn’t until it said ‘Handunit’ in a low voice that I realized the voice belonged to Handunit. It too, appeared to have suffered in this place. I looked behind me at the ground and saw the yellow device. I made my ways towards it and picked it up gently. 

The texture of it had become crusty and the yellow color no longer looked bright, now looking very dull instead. A chunk of one of its eyes was gone and what remained had become practically white. The small panels on the left were almost all gone, and the ones that remained were snapped or broken off. Small wires spilled out from it, with occasional sparks coming out. Cracks formed near the center of the screen, like something attacked it. Handunit’s voice continued drowning the place in its broken state. It was just saying what it said in the games, so I didn’t care that much. 

I had this feeling that something bad would happen. The elevator was in terrible shape and really shouldn’t have been functioning. And while I was thinking this, it came true. 

Not to long after I picked up Handunit, the entire elevator shook heavily. I fell onto my back, causing my grip on Handunit to loosen. I watched as they skidded into one of the walls. The large fan above me started moving. It twirled in place for a moment, jerking suddenly at times. Then it made a loud snap and fell from the ceiling. I quickly rolled away and it smashed into the floor. I managed to get most of my body away, but my foot became trapped under the fan. 

The elevator shook again and before I could figure out what the hell was happening, the elevator plunged downwards at a high speed. In a matter of seconds, it slammed into solid ground. Bits of machinery and glass flew across me, as my body flew into the ceiling and I got knocked out. 

So, in less than two minutes, I managed to get knocked out. That has to be a new world record or something. 

Uh, jokes aside, I eventually woke up. Steam and smoke covered my entire view. Jagged pieces of metal poked at me from different angles. Handunit rested on debris near me, its screen completely destroyed. Their body had bent backwards and no longer functioned, if you consider its previous state functioning. 

I slowly lifted myself up onto my feet, wincing a few times. I felt around my body to see what broke. A sharp pain came from my head and back. I touched my forehead and winced again. Blood covered my fingertips as I retracted my hand away. 

I probably got a concussion from the fall, and received back problems. My knees were scraped and blood dripped from them. My pants were torn in places with more blood coming out. Already it was going worse than the four purgatory. Luckily, my body stayed functional. 

I scanned around me to see the damage of the elevator. You couldn’t even tell that it was an elevator in the first place. Chunks of the wall were poking out of the ground, with rubble and metal scattered about. I glanced up and saw a dull light. Unlike the four purgatory, it was indeed sunlight. Though, it looked very dull and barely emitted much light at all. I couldn’t go back the way I came at all. It now became impossible for me to go back up.   
I maneuvered my way through the debris and towards the elevator doors. Both of them were bent and misshapen from the fall. I easily pushed them over onto the ground. The loud bang from them hitting the ground was louder than I thought it would be. The things that inhabited the place definitely knew I had arrived if they didn’t before from the crash. 

I stood in a small, cramped room. About the length of like, five beds I guess. Pipes surrounded the walls emitting steam from them. In front of me, on the ground was a small vent that led into the Primary Control Module from the game. That’s the only thing I recognized. I crouched down onto my stomach and climbed into the vent. 

Pitch black darkness surrounded me and I had no light to guide me. I kept going straight, hoping that I would reach the Primary Control Module soon. In front of me from a good distance away, I could hear loud thumps and banging. I would be facing the animatronics in that place soon. Finally, I reached the end of the vent. I crawled out of it and stood up inside the remains of the Primary Control Module. 

Plant life covered the entire place. A huge gaping hole in the ceiling emitted the same dull light with tons of vines growing out of it. Plants covered the ground and walls of the Primary Control Module, with it mainly being vines. The two windows on each side were smashed in and pieces of glass were scattered on the ground. The entire floor in that cramped room was damp. My feet dug right into the floor, as it seeped around me. It used to be metal, with a good amount being replaced with dirt. There were small openings on both sides with metal doors. They rested right underneath the windows of that room. They were surrounded by what I think was moss.   
Wires dangled from the ceiling and intertwined with some vines. The room had a giant fan in the center wall that seemed to be off. The small metal beams in front of it that acted as casing, had formed a large hole. Even though it was off, I felt like the fan would come flying out into the room at any moment. The three weird baby heads or whatever they are in the corner were dead. They were damaged and I barely recognized them at first. Their faces were smashed in and bits of metal hung out. 

The Baby clock on the wall had been ripped apart, with machinery exposed and plants growing inside of it. I could make out one of their eyes through the vines. It stared straight ahead, like it was watching something. If there was anything else in that room, I couldn’t tell. All of it became covered with far more plant life than the four purgatory. The entire vibe I got from being in there was desolate. And unnerving. I could also feel something watching me from somewhere, but when I looked around I didn’t see anyone.

I began moving towards the vent that led to Baby’s room. My small trek ended abruptly when I stepped on something that emitted a small crack. I looked down and saw half of Ennard's mask. Small cracks surrounded its eye hole and nose, the spot I just stepped on. 

Also, Ennard is a hybrid of all the animatronics. Should have mentioned that, sorry. 

I kneeled down and picked it up in my hands as I inspected it. I mean, I was trapped there for the time being so I might as well learn as much as I can, right? Made sense to me anyway. 

It had a dull whiteness to it mixed with what appeared to be dirt and was bent inwards near its forehead. The party hat that usually rested on the side I held was gone. It most likely fell off it, or became badly damaged. The other half of Ennard’s mask didn’t reside in that room. I looked around but didn’t see it anywhere. I placed the remains of the mask back on the ground and got up. 

Now I had a decision to make. There were three ways to go from there. I could go to Ballora’s area, the Funtime area, or Baby’s area. I would most likely deal with something in each area. So, I decided to go in Baby’s area since I was already standing in front of the vent. I got down on all fours and crawled inside.

~ * ~

Just like the other vent it was dark. No light to guide my way. Luckily, it’s a straight path, so I just kept going forward. A few times a loud bang came from in front of me. Something was in there.

I was scared, I won’t lie. The whole ‘being in a video game’ thing still freaked me out. But, if these things were spirits and were people once, then they couldn’t be that bad. I kept going forward to Baby’s area. I made it into her ar- 

“Whoa, hold up.” Matt said as he leaned towards Sean. 

“You crawled into a vent towards something that would most likely kill you without hesitation? Bullshit. Your whole story is bullshit. Killer animatronics stuck in purgatories that are video games? You’re just making that shit up. Trying to get attention.” Matt stated. 

Sean glared at Matt, getting very irritated by his presence. Sean was still trying to figure out why Matt acted the way he did. So far, he has had no luck and just keeps hating him more. He didn’t want to. But, Matt made it incredibly challenging to like him.

“I’m not making this up. This all happened to me. I’m not crazy or trying to get attention. I’m telling the truth.” Sean said to Matt, his voice becoming louder. 

“Oh yeah? Then how come your ‘life story’ is so descriptive? Huh? It’s almost like you’re just making it up as you go.” Matt asked with a sneer. 

Sean bolted up out of his chair instantly, startling the others around him. “Why don’t you shut the fuck up Matt? I’m telling the god damn truth.” Sean yelled at Matt. 

Matt also stood up from his chair as he replied back. “What are you going to do? Huh? Beat me up? They’ll just send you down to the lower level and you won’t ever see daylight again.” Matt said with another sneer. 

Susie stood up and got in between the two men, shoving both of them lightly away from each other. “Will you two knock it off? Or you’ll both be sent down there.” She bluntly said. 

Sean hated Matt. Matt cared about no one in the asylum. He was just waiting to get out so he could start over. Matt hated Sean. Sean just wanted to tell his bullshit story and get attention from people. They hated each other greatly. 

Matt glared at Sean and then stormed off. Sean relaxed a bit as he watched him leave. Susie turned towards Sean with a smile as if the events that just unfolded never even happened. 

“Now, why don’t you continue your tale for us?” She asked him. 

“Yeah! It was starting to get really interesting.” Jason said excitedly. 

Sean sat back down in his chair and crossed his legs as he began telling his story again. “Right so, Baby’s area.”

I finally reached her area and crawled out of the vent. The first thing I noticed was a horrific gas surrounding the place. It had a dark green color with it being really thick. I immediately began wheezing as I approached the end of the vent. I sunk into the floor as I continued wheezing. It felt incredibly painful and filled my throat quickly. I scrambled my way back into the vent where it was cleaner. I heaved heavily the air in the vent from a safe distance. 

Pain has always been a mystery to me. We're always feeling pain most of the time. Whether it be physical or emotional. And right there, I was feeling a lot of physical pain. Oddly enough, I never really felt much physical pain in my entire life.

I moved myself so I was looking back into the gas filled room. How I didn’t notice the gas before is unknown to me. I mean, I should have. It was pretty obvious, it was right there. I couldn’t go back in the room, not without something to protect me. And considering the place I was in, I didn’t think I’d find a gas mask anytime soon. 

I scanned the room to see if anything useful resided inside. I could barely see anything. 

Seriously, how did I not see the gas before? It filled the entire room, I should have known not to go in. But I did. 

I decided I couldn’t do anything in there, so I began turning back. And just like that, out of nowhere, something hit me in my back. Having something heavy thrown at you hurts, but it hurts more when your back has already been smashed into the ground. I let out a shout as the object hit my back and landed behind me. I grabbed my back and rubbed it, trying to make the pain stop. I turned myself around again awkwardly where I saw a gas mask and oxygen tank. 

What a coincidence. 

I looked back at the room but saw nothing in it. I grabbed the gas mask and strapped it onto my head tightly. I grabbed the tank and turned a valve on it. Oxygen filled the mask as I breathed it in. Now I was ready to head into Baby’s domain. I grabbed the tank which was surprisingly heavy, and crawled back out of the vent, into the room. The gas had no affect on me which allowed me to explore the room now. 

More plant life covered the small space, just like the Primary Control Module. The room was larger than the Primary Control Module, thought not by much. Another hole in the ceiling let dull light into the room. This hole wasn’t as big as the previous one, yet plant life grew inside of the room. The giant machine in the center had been ripped apart. The machine also acted as a desk you could hide in. Jagged metal and machinery stuck out at places and wires filled the outside of the machine. 

It’s hard to imagine something is capable of that much damage. 

A few times, the machine would let out a faint beep followed by a few red lights turning on. Plants also were growing out of it and into the floor. Plants and flowers hung from the ceiling and weaved into anything they could get inside of. The huge windows in the front were also smashed in and had vines growing around them. 

Through the window frames, I could make out another room. This room had Baby’s stage in it. Despite there being some light, I couldn’t really make the room out. The little magician doll that’s in the room became encased by plants and hung near the ground. It looked like it clung to the vines, when it was actually the opposite. Both of its arms were gone and a large chunk of its head was also gone. 

A few lockers on my right side lined up against the wall. I went towards them to see if they were useful. They were empty and only had plant life contained in them. I searched the rest of the room but found nothing except a door. 

I walked up to the door and grabbed its handle, turned it, and then pulled. The door let out a huge groan as it scraped against the ground while opening up. I walked through it into the stage room that belonged to Baby. Pipes and wires lined up the entire walls with more plants growing from dirt scattered across the ground. It was dark but not as dark as the vents. I slowly advanced toward her stage. The back panel of it had been torn down and laid on the ground. 

She was nowhere to be found. I began making my way back towards the Primary Control Module. 

Then I heard her. Her voice echoed through the room as she spoke. “You’re leaving so soon?” She said with a glitched voice. 

I froze in place. The hairs on my body tingled and stood up. Her voice was unpleasant, something straight out of a horror movie. The way she talked sounded so calm and quiet. Like she wasn’t afraid of anything. It was very close to how Baby spoke in the game. 

Sweat began running down my body. I didn’t know why I felt so scared. I’ve dealt with things like them before. So, why act like this now? She spoke again to me. 

“Come on. Why don’t you face me like a real man?” She asked me, with force in the word man. 

Slowly, I turned myself around to face her and I went into pure shock. I saw what remained of the Nightmares animatronics being torn apart, and that hybrid being in complete agony back in the other purgatory, so I should have been ready to face whatever horror the Sister Location one had. 

I wasn’t. 

In the shadows near the wall, was her. The first thing I saw was her face. It had streaks of dirt or something covering it. The entire left section of her head was gone, or the suit covering it was. Her endoskeleton head was still intact other than a few loose pieces jutting out. The other half of Ennard’s mask became lodged inside her endoskeleton. Wires and endoskeleton pieces gripped the eye hole and sides so it would stay in place. The two pieces of the mask were separated on her head. The head part was located directly over where her eye would be. The jaw piece was located on top of where her jaw normally is. Despite the pieces covering her face, I could still see her endoskeleton clearly. The mask bent slightly near its jaw and the ear it had on it was missing. 

The rest of her head looked horrific. Her ponytail and hair were stripped clean with wires pouring out from the top and side. I suppose they acted as hair, with the way they were arranged. Only her upper right suit pieces remained for her head. The top of her face plate where her hair would have been, became jagged and bent. Huge cracks formed running across it where it stopped above her eye socket. Her lower jaw suit piece was gone with more wires and endoskeleton devices pouring out. Her endoskeleton mouth shifted to the side, hanging out a bit along with pieces of her endoskeleton right under her eye. Her eye stared blankly at me showing no emotion at all due to the lack of eyelids. She also possessed another green eye, but that one was harder to see. It was located near the bottom of her head, practically missable if you didn’t look hard enough. Her eyebrow had been replaced with a burnt spot on her face plate above that eye. It looked blackish brown and hideous, almost resembling a mole really. 

Then her torso, well there was barely a torso. Her torso is suppose to resemble a girl wearing a dress. You couldn’t even tell it used to look like that. The entirety of it was bent outwards like something escaped from her. Jagged and bent pieces of plastic exposed a gaping hole in what should have been her torso. Cracks covered most of it as they swirled across her suit. I never really saw the back of her, but I can only assume it resembled what I saw in the front. Her endoskeleton spewed out of her torso like vomit. The fact she was standing at all was amazing. Most of her endoskeleton seemed to be hanging out of her. It resembled that moment when an alien bursts out of someone in a Alien movie. Where her arms connected to her torso seemed to now be connected by large amounts of her endoskeleton clinging to them desperately. They looked like large fingers gripping onto something. The small fan she normally has was shoved inside of her, with her tube like endoskeleton clinged on to it. There was also what appeared to be slash marks in the plastic. It was similar to the marks in the previous purgatory, but lighter and smaller.

Her left arm was similar to Ennard’s. It was a mess of endoskeleton pieces and wires formed to look like an arm and hand. Her arm was bulkier than Ennard’s though. Then I noticed that in her arm, were two small arms bent and trapped inside of her. I realized that the arms were the same as the Bidybabs. That just made me feel incredibly disgusted towards her. She killed one and used it on herself. I was thinking she must be dangerous, just like in the game. Her right arm still had her suit pieces, but her endoskeleton stuck out of it like it was trying to escape. Some had jabbed right through the plastic creating cracks. Her lower arm had most of the suit missing, which allowed a lot of her endoskeleton to get out. Her hand looked like it was exploding. Suit pieces for her fingers were stuck inside the endoskeleton at bizarre positions. It looked like a hand, but one that was expanding and at the same time was imploding. The endoskeleton for her lower arm seemed to intertwine with her hand, making it look larger. 

She had no skirt anymore, only her endoskeleton trying to strangle itself from the inside. Much of it was curled up around her legs, with enough remaining to support her entire upper body. Her legs had their suit pieces, but just like her right arm, the endoskeleton was sticking out everywhere and pouring out. Two legs were lodged inside of her legs where her knees would be. They also belonged to Bidybabs. On her right leg was one of her knees. A large crack split threw it, not enough to crack it in half. Cracks formed where the endoskeleton pierced through and ran down her legs. She was missing both of her knees, which resulted in a small amount of her endoskeleton being released. Pieces of her legs were gone, like they had been shattered. This caused even more of her endoskeleton to come out. The suit pieces that remained on her legs were bent even more than her other parts and her endoskeleton drooped onto the floor, being dragged wherever she went. Her shoes appeared to have been split open, exposing her endoskeleton down there. Chunks of her shoes were gone completely, mainly in the front. And inside of her left one, rested the head of a Bidybab. It became part of her left foot with wires plunged into its head, forcing its faceplates open. They all stuck out revealing its simple endoskeleton. The top of its head had been ripped off, with wires dangling out the top. Its jaw hung wide open and couldn’t move due to the wires inside of it. It stared at me with its eyes, in desperate pain. 

I didn’t care if it might have been another spirit or just an AI. It looked like it hurt, and was a horrific sight to look at it. They were cracked and broken and metal just piled out. And every other suit piece had cracks and had small parts of them missing. 

How she functioned I don’t even know. It wasn’t until after I left her room that I remembered she was a spirit. It just made me feel so bad for her. None of them deserved that. I spent a solid minute or so staring at her, unable to move or speak. She stared right back at me. Finally, I spoke up. 

“U-Uh….hi.” That’s all I could get out of my mouth. 

Baby giggled at me. It was a playful giggle, like what I said was amusing to her. “Oh, don’t be afraid of me. Do you really think I could hurt you in this state?” She asked me, tilting her head slightly. 

Despite her jaw being positioned weirdly, it moved and acted normal. 

“Well….the things in the last purgatory were pretty horrific and they could hurt me so…” I murmured. 

Baby giggled again at me. “Oh, please. The state they’re in is nothing compared to us.” She said shifting her body around. 

Wires and endoskeleton pieces swayed about as she moved. Goosebumps ran up my body as I watched. 

“And besides, I did give you that gas mask and oxygen tank. You should be thanking me.” 

I almost forgot I was even wearing it. I thought of asking her how she had one and why she gave it to me, but decided against it. 

“So, tell me. Why are you here? In this corrupted, forgotten world? It’s quite dangerous. Someone like you could get killed.” She asked me. 

“Yeah, uh….you see I’m…” 

It never occurred to me to ask myself why I was doing it. Why was I? To save some spirits? What if I was just crazy? What if none of it was even real? I shook my head trying to ignore the questions in my brain. 

“I came here to save you all.” I stated. 

Baby’s eye lit up with a dull green and she stared at me tensely. “Is that so? Well, you’ll be busy if you plan on doing that.” 

“Why? Is there something I need to do to set you all free?” I asked. 

“Yes. Setting us all free isn’t a easy task. We’ve tried for who knows how long to be free from our prisons. But we failed every time.” She said as she looked towards the ground. She said it with sorrow in her voice. Like she was tired of it all. 

“Why can’t any of you escape here? Why can’t you be set free?” I asked her. 

“Because he won’t let us. He remains. He always does in the end. And he always wants others to suffer.” She told me. 

That confused me, a lot. The only people that came to mind was Nick and Scott. 

“W-Wait. Are you talking about Nick? Or Scott?” I asked her. 

She lifted her head back up and stared at me. “....You don’t know.” She said quietly. 

“I don’t know what?” I asked her. 

She continued staring at me in a mystified state. “If you really do want to help us, then you have to reach the end. Once you do, our chance to escape will be open. And we can all finally be free.” She said. 

“Alright, I can do that. I’ll save you. All of you. Now, how do I get out of here?” I asked her. 

“The Private Room. You must survive in there until six. Once you do, you can leave here. The only way to get into the Private Room is by going into the Breaker room for the key card and returning power to the building. You knocked the power out when you crashed the elevator into the floor.” She told me. 

She knew a lot about escaping. Too much to be honest. 

“Wait. If you know how to escape then why haven’t you yet?” I asked her. 

“Only people who are still alive can escape normally. We aren’t alive anymore. We’re trapped here until you can set us free.” 

It made sense. This was their hell, not mine. I was just passing through. 

“I promise you, I will set you all free.” I told her. 

I think she believed me, though I couldn’t tell. I began walking away from her, when I heard loud banging. “Wait! Don’t leave just yet!” She yelled out. 

I turned around and saw her rushing towards me. Her arms flopped around as she came forward while her machinery clanked and groaned as she moved. I backed away a bit as she slowed down. She stood in front of me, towering over my entire body. I forgotten just how big Baby was. 

“The others, they will try to kill you. They’ll do anything they can to be set free. You must be careful. They’re dangerous. Especially Funtime Foxy. They’ll become active once the power is turned back on. So, be careful.” She told me. 

“But, can’t you like, talk to them or something?” I asked. 

She grabbed my shoulders and gripped them more tightly than she needed to. If they were just normal hands it wouldn’t have hurt, but it was metal grinding up against my skin. “I can’t. He….changed them. They’ve become corrupted and I’m afraid I’ll be next. They’ve attacked me before and they’ll attack you as well. Please, be careful around them.” 

She let go of my shoulders and backed away from me. I looked her over for a moment. They didn’t look like they wanted to hurt me or anything. But...I couldn’t be sure. Though I didn’t have any other choice. I walked away and headed through the door back into the small room. I reached the vent and was about to crawl in, but stopped. I turned around and saw Baby walking up to the remains of her stage through the damaged window. 

“Hey!” I shouted at her. 

She turned her gaze towards me, her eye twitching slightly as she moved. 

“Do I know you?” I asked her. 

She stared at me, and after a brief silence finally responded. 

“Yes.” 

One word. She only needed to say one word for me to feel pain. Not physical pain though. Just emotional pain. I turned back towards the vent and crawled into it.

I made my way back into the Primary Control Module and ripped the gas mask off from my head, then tossed it onto the ground. It along with the tank made a loud clank against the floor. I stood up on my feet and walked over to the side of the room that contained Ballora. I looked in through the giant hole in the wall for her. I could barely see anything in there. There was so many plants in there. It amazed me how many there were. It looked like a jungle, I couldn’t make anything out. I backed away from the wall and began to think. 

Based on the game, to deal with Ballora, you stay quiet. You just have to be quiet and she won’t kill you. I took a deep breath in and hopped over the shards of glass and into Ballora Gallery. My feet landed on the ground, touching something soft and squishy. I looked down and saw moss. I got down on all fours and began crawling through the area. I didn’t plan on taking any risks with her. She was active in there, somewhere, and I wasn’t going to die at her hands. I continued crawling through the place while brushing aside plants and vines, and dealing with the water that somehow covered the entire floor. The water only touched the bottom of my hands though, so it’s not like I could drown in it. 

If I made any kind of loud noise, it would grab her attention and I’d be screwed. It doesn’t matter how badly damaged she would be, she could still kill me. I maneuvered my way through the place, where I reached the halfway point of the room. I thought maybe I got lucky and she wasn’t even there.

I heard her. A soft but very obvious click on my right side. I froze instantly and listened for her. Another click, but louder, in the same direction. Then more and more, each getting louder. Finally, I heard and felt movement. I turned in time to see a body fly at me. I immediately rolled out of the way and watched it slam into the ground a few feet away from me. Small bits of metal flung at my face from their body. I received a few cuts on my face but was fine. I focused my attention on the body as it began jerking around, grabbing at the ground. 

The water covering the floor was at most, less than a inch high. Even though it wasn’t very high, mechanical devices should still be damaged when making contact with the water. What squirmed in front of me seemed to be just fine, despite splashing small puddles of water everywhere. 

It slowly lifted itself up with its hand and despite the light being very dim and me not being able to see all that well before, the light from the Primary Control Module allowed me to recognize who was in front of me. It was the remains of Ballora. 

The fact that I could never get used to how horrific they looked makes me feel like I’m a wuss or something. I don’t know. They were….horrific. Some more than others, but all of them were suffering. That I knew for a fact. And Ballora suffered like everyone else. 

Her entire head had been destroyed, basically nothing remained of it. All her suit pieces and face plates were gone except for her upper right one, just like Baby. And even that one was damaged. 

Baby is the only one with complex faceplates, while all the other animatronics in the game have much simpler ones. They all have around four faceplates, with Baby having a few more pieces than them. 

Cracks and stains that resembled Baby’s were on her faceplate. She had no eyelids anymore, so she had a huge gaping eye hole. Her eyebrow snapped off, leaving behind jagged and deformed remains on the faceplate. The rest of her head were a mess of endoskeleton pieces and wires. You couldn’t even tell it’d been a head. It all knotted together in a large clump, tubes colliding with each other and desperately trying to form a head. The only thing you could notice was her jaw and two eyes. 

The left one drooped downwards, looking at the ground. A single crack etched through it, right through her pupil. The other eye located behind the face plate stared off into the distance as it shifted and moved. It gave off a low purple light that seemed to pulsate. Her jaw lurked deep inside of their head, with only their sharp teeth being visible. They closely resembled a piranhas teeth. She no longer had her ears anymore as well.

The small neck piece she had didn’t exist, revealing her already screwed up endoskeleton dangling around where it would be. Her uh...boob section was ripped apart and obliterated. Small pieces clung onto her endoskeleton and became one with it. Her endoskeleton looked similar to Ennards’, being all combined together in knots and what not. Some were dangling about, waving around like a bunch of snakes. And located behind all the wires, a single Minireena head looked out. It had cracks and and looked like it would shatter at any moment. The rest of her torso had more knots of tubes all crammed together. 

She only really had one arm, her left one. Her right one consisted of a mess of wires pouring out and knotting together. It resembled a whip more than anything. Her left arm had cracked and bent backwards. Part of the upper suit looked like it would split open and fall right off. Like Baby, her endoskeleton poked out of her arm in random spots. This caused more cracks to form across her arm. A small fraction of her arm had gone missing near her hand. It was a clean cut on her arm, and from there her endoskeleton shown through. Her hand resembled Ennard’s and was a mixture of knots trying to form a hand. I’m positive it was drenched it something, I’m not sure what though.

Because Ballora is suppose to resemble a human, her arms are skinny. They’re probably pretty fragile when I think about it. Her skirt was mainly intact, but became damp and dirty. Parts of it were torn off while some parts barely stuck together. It mainly consisted of small holes, with some parts missing on the outer section. 

Her pelvis was cracked and splitting apart on the edges. Her legs though were really fucked up. The suit pieces were literally ready to come off at any moment, with cracks and dents in them. Her endoskeleton poked out with rust covering them completely. And her feet might as well have not existed. Barely anything remained of them except stubs and small endoskeleton pieces. 

I laid there staring at her as she moved around. I knew I was screwed. I was literally right in front of her. She’d see me and attack me, somehow. And it was going to be painful.

Of course, she saw me. Her eyes immediately locked onto me and a low buzzing noise emitted from her. Clicks began to come from her again. I quickly began moving away from her. But the more I scrambled away, the louder and faster the clicks became. Finally, the same noise I heard before came from behind me. The sound of air being sucked up then released outwards again. I turned around and was greeted with her horrific face as she slammed into me. She let out a high pitch screech and flung her hand into my face. I grabbed her arm and tried desperately to rip her off me. It wasn’t to difficult since she only had one arm. She rolled off me and onto the ground. As she let out another screech I made my way through the plants. 

She literally jumped into the air at me. Like a frog. How the hell could she do that? It’s insane. My heart was pounding and I felt like I’d die. 

As she basically jumped after me, I heard small scuttling through the plants. I stopped and looked around. I could hear her clicking from behind me again, but I also heard small movement around me. Then, a small doll came bursting out of a plant and latched on to my leg. I screamed like a child and shot my hands at it. I managed to get a grip on it then threw it back into the water. 

It was a fricking Minireena. A Minireena had latched onto me. As it went flying into the water, it let out a small giggle. 

That’s when it happened. More came out of nowhere and attacked me. All of them flinging themselves at me. And all of them were damaged. Some had missing legs, torsos, arms, etc. I had no clue if they were spirits or what. What I did know was I was terrified out of my god damn mind. I threw them off as they came on me and just bolted towards the Breaker Room. 

Ballora launched herself again at me and grabbed my leg. I fell face first into the ground. I began kicking at her as she began wrapping her long wires around my leg. I guess I should have known something like that would happen. The tubes were still apart of her, so them being used should have been obvious. They wrapped around my leg creating a stiff bind I couldn’t remove. I tried digging my nails into them, which resulted in them only getting bloody. 

She started to claw at my body and it hurt like hell. I screamed yet again and by some miracle managed to kick her in the face. She let out another screech as her grip began to loosen. I ripped her endoskeleton tubes off of me, and kept running. It was more of a hobble but that’s not important. 

I pushed through plants and practically fell again while escaping. As I pushed through the last of the plants, I could see the door leading to the Breaker Room. I heard the Minireenas catching up to me and Ballora clicking loudly. I gave it my all and made a final run to the door. I heard her launch herself again when I reached the door. I threw it open, got inside and slammed it shut right on Ballora's face. I heard a loud thud followed by complete silence.

~ * ~

I became hysterical. All of it was to much for me. Dealing with those things that were once people trying to kill me, I couldn’t handle it. I slid down the door and took a moment to catch my breath. During my brief rest I looked around the Breaker Room.

Like Ballora’s Gallery, a thin layer of water covered the ground, though there was only enough to cover the entire floor. Plants covered the walls and a section of the left wall got replaced with a large rock formation jutting out slightly. In the corner where Funtime Freddy is in the game, a curtain of vines covered it.

I had a feeling he was over there, watching me. The rest of the room had pipes and wires covering it, with the center containing a small box with a panel. The room itself wasn’t very big, about as big as your average bedroom I would say. Maybe slightly bigger. 

I looked to the left of me and only a few feet away, I saw a flashlight lying on the ground. I’m not sure why it was there, if anything the fact that there was one should have made me suspicious. It didn’t of course and I made my way towards it. 

Once I picked it up, I checked to see if it worked by turning it on. It actually did. There was a large crack on its lens but it worked. I shined it around the room then rested it over the corner with all the vines.   
In that corner is a small stage that Funtime Freddy stood on. Through it I could barely make out a figure behind it. It was massive and didn’t move in the slightest. He was there all right. 

What was weird to me is the fact he wasn’t moving. Baby said only Funtime Foxy was deactivated. Having Freddy lifeless like that concerned me. 

I brushed it off as paranoia and turned the flashlight off. Even though it was extremely dark, I didn’t want to risk wasting the battery. Or worse, waking Freddy up. I sat in the dark for a moment, going over everything that happened so far in my head. 

Four more games after the one I was in. I only had four more games, then I’d be free. I could do it. I knew I could. 

I looked over to my right where I directed my eyes to something on the floor. Despite it almost being pitch black, I could see a shape on the floor. In the water, was a newspaper article. Just like the one in the four purgatory. I scrambled over to it without hesitation and picked it up. It was soaking wet and I could barely make it out. I’m surprised it didn’t fall apart in my hands. I decided to wait until I returned to Scott to read it. I shoved it down my pants like last time. This time however was…..unpleasant. 

I stood up and prepared myself for what I would have to face. I turned my flashlight back on again and walked over to the box. I had to fight the urge to cry out while my nails dug into the panel. I managed to open the panel then looked inside. Inside were different wires and buttons all strewn together. It was like a desperate attempt to create something. Each button were a different color. Red, orange, green, and blue.   
I had no clue what to do. This isn't something in the actual game. It was new for me, which made it difficult to turn the power back on.

I shined my light around the room for anything that could help me. After a brief moment of circling the room, I spotted on one of the walls a poster of some kind with the buttons linking up to the wires. I only needed to hit the buttons in a specific order to restart it, then hit them again in a new order to turn the generators on, and another order to turn the power back on. Each order were a long and tedious order of pressing buttons, but it still would have been easy, if it weren’t for him. 

“Why, hello there!” Screamed a voice from across the room. 

I practically fell backwards from the shock and turned towards the corner. Slowly and steadily, Funtime Freddy emerged through the vines. The vines seemed to almost cling onto him, like they were one with him. Once he was past the vines, he stood only a few feet away from me. 

At first glance, he didn’t look that bad compared to Baby and Ballora. He only had one ear left, with his endoskeleton sticking out from both of his ear holes. The ear that remained had a small chip in its suit towards the top, with the rest of it simply covered in stains. It bent backwards slightly towards the ground, like something got thrown into it. He didn’t have his hat, and the metal pole for it was also gone. A few of his face plates located on his head were bent and cracked and went outwards enough to reveal his entire endoskeleton head, with his right jaw piece being snapped in half. Because it had snapped in half, the teeth on it were gone. Only the face plates that acted as his snout was in there usual position. There were also a lot more cracks on his snout than anywhere else it seemed. 

I noticed his left eyebrow didn’t exist anymore, while the other one remained intact. The white and purple color scheme of his had become dull, just like with the others in that place. 

His head looked like an explosion went off inside of him. His actual endoskeleton head looked kind of normal I suppose, with bits of it being strewn together in knots and what not like Ennard. What was odd about him though was his face. His eyes were further down, with his jaw also being lower than usual. It was like his face melted or something, then reformed. His left eye gave off a dull blue light in it. Once I looked over his head, I looked at the rest of his body and…..it wasn’t good. 

Cracks had formed everywhere. Bits and pieces of his plastic suit were coming off. They were bent in bizarre directions and endoskeleton pieces were piling out. 

Man, it was so freakish to look at. 

The top of his suit torso had snapped clean off. His bow tie and shoulders were both gone. Jagged remains of the top section on the suit had bits of his endoskeleton coming out like tentacles. His voice box was still intact, for the most part. A few wires dangled out of it here and there. The middle section of his torso was open but not enough for anything to spill out. Actually, his endoskeleton was clinging on to it from the inside, which caused it to bend and crack towards him. Parts of his lower suit was also cracked and bent in places, with parts of it missing. The rest of his suit contained misshapen holes on the right side, with his endoskeleton desperately trying to escape through them. Looking at them gave me the impression something dug into him, leaving behind small holes. 

His left arm looked similar to Ballora’s right arm, in that it didn’t exist. It was just a bunch of wires and endoskeleton pieces dangling carelessly. Though, he did have his hand intact in it minus a few dents and cracks around the fingers from the endoskeleton forcing its way into it. 

I didn’t think he could do much with it but, with what happened with Ballora, I was on guard. 

His right arm had suit parts on it that were heavily damaged, with cracks on them from the endoskeleton bending and breaking through. It was especially bad towards where Bon Bon was. Speaking of Bon Bon. 

God, poor Bon Bon. He had no head. It had been destroyed completely. Pieces of it remained in the mess of their endoskeleton that came out, but practically nothing remained. Their endoskeleton reminded me of a snake, slithering and lurching at its prey. In their case, it was just lurching desperately. A single purple colored eye became trapped inside the mess of theirs. It didn’t move at all, it just stared emptily at the wall. What I believe were some of his jaw were caught in that mess, though it was hard to tell. He had no hands either, and his arms were bent backwards and snapped in places.   
They were posed in a sharp angle which makes me think they were killed without warning. 

Cracks formed around them with jagged holes covering their arms from their endoskeleton breaking. His small torso also had cracks covering it, with small pieces missing allowing wires to come out. They were quite small though it looked unnerving nonetheless. He had no bow tie or a black button on him either. The dark and light blue that covered him had become just as dull as everything else. 

The rest of Funtime Freddy was just as bad. He had no lower suit parts at all below his torso, just his endoskeleton pelvis and legs. And they looked just like Ennard’s. All combined and knotted together to try and form legs and feet. They were bulky and pieces of wires dangled limply across them. His feet didn’t even look normal, rather they looked like a bundle of rope tangled together to form a stiff cluster. 

I don’t think I ever got used to seeing them in those horrific states. I’m still not used to seeing them in my nightmares. You can’t just forget something like that.

Funtime Freddy snapped his head towards my direction in a instant, creating a metallic echo across the room. What followed was the room exploding with his laughter. “Hey, what are you doing over there? Are you messing with the power grid? Why, that isn’t very fun!” He yelled enthusiastically. 

His voice shook the room as he talked. His words dug into my ears and were the only things I could hear. With him shouting like that it was hard to concentrate. Yet, I managed to begin my work by hitting the buttons in the order I needed to. 

“Why don’t we do something fun together? Let’s have a party!” He screamed. 

I managed to input the first order before he even advanced on me. A dull beep filled the room, then went dead.

Funtime Freddy finally started to move and was almost right in front of me in only a few seconds. I quickly dashed towards the other side of the room just as he reached the power grid. “Don’t run away! I just want to be your friend!” He shouted at me as his voice glitched slightly. 

He stomped towards me as his wires and endoskeleton pieces went swinging from side to side. His stomps caused small splashes of water to go up in the air that somehow had no affect on him. I moved away from him quickly into another corner. The room had a small size to it but had a large enough space for me to always avoid him. We played cat and mouse for a bit until I reached the power grid again.

“You know, I bet we could find the others! Then we could have even more fun together! Wouldn’t that be a fun time?” 

I ignored him the best I could and input the second order. I heard a loud hum fill the air and looked up. He was standing right behind the power grid. 

“Open wide!” He screamed in such a loud tone that it pierced my ears. 

He slammed Bon Bon’s corpse directly into my mouth and I tumbled backwards into the ground. Funtime Freddy laughed maniacally as I clasped my hand around my mouth. Blood was pouring out and I was positive a tooth or two had been knocked out, if not then chipped. It hurt like hell but I had to fight through the pain. 

I grabbed my flashlight from the ground and forced myself back up. I shined him in the eyes, hoping it would do something. It did. His eyes began twitching violently from side to side. His pupils also shrunk in size. 

“Hey! Cut that out! You’re hurting me!” He cried out while using Bon Bon’s corpse as a shield from the light. 

With him in a daze I ran to one of the walls and grabbed at a pipe. Funtime Freddy’s eyes must have turned back to normal because he began to head towards me again. 

“Oh! Great idea! We could get a pinata and hit it! Imagine all the candy we could get! I hope I don’t get a stomachache!” 

The pipe began to slide out of position. I could hear his footsteps and laughter grow closer behind me. I gripped the pipe harder as I desperately lurched backwards trying to set it free. I yanked the pipe out and without hesitation, sent it flying straight into Funtime Freddy’s head. It smashed into him sending small pieces of his face plates across the room. Each piece that hit the ground created a splash of water around him. He then crashed into the ground creating a much larger splash. 

He didn’t get back up or move in the slightest. I stared at him, exhausted and trembling. My palms now had a mixture of cuts, parts of my skin missing, and what I think were blisters on them. I slowly walked around Freddy, refusing to go near him. I put in the final order of the buttons and the entire room lit up from the lights inside. 

I sighed in relief. I had done it. The power was back on and I could head to the Private Room. I began walking towards the door until I remembered. I needed the key card to enter the Private Room. I quickly scanned the room looking for it to see if it was in there, and my eyes landed on Funtime Freddy. Inside the endoskeleton that was piling out of the top of his torso, was the key card. 

Of course he had it. 

I slowly walked over to him and crouched down next to his body. He still wasn’t moving and his eyes stared motionless at the ceiling. Using my flashlight, I looked over the damage I did to him. Most of his face plates for the right side of his head had been chipped and bent further. What was left of the one for his jaw now laid on the ground next to him, surrounded by smaller fragments. I also caused his right eye to be re-positioned further up his head. The face plates for his snout were now wide open, with small fragments missing from them too. I didn’t realize I did that much damage to him. 

I slowly and carefully reached out to the key card. He still didn’t move. I touched the key card with the tip of my fingers. Still no movement. I quickly grabbed it and yanked it out of him. Still no movement from him. I sighed deeply and got back up. I walked back towards the door and began opening it. 

It all happened so fast. I heard the noise first. I heard him getting up again and metal being scraped against more metal. I turned around and saw him lunge at me with his mouth wide open. I shielded myself with my arm and could feel his teeth sink into it. I screamed as he dug deep into my arm. My flashlight tumbled to the ground, though I no longer needed it. Even though he hadn’t reached the bone, he definitely destroyed some of my muscles. 

I lunged my free hand out at his unguarded endoskeleton head and began grabbing at it. I ripped his endoskeleton pieces apart with ease, dropping them to the ground once they were disconnected. 

I never thought about it then, but the fact it was so easy to dismantle him is bizarre. 

Sparks flew wildly as I continued tearing his face apart, screaming in both pain and anger. His grip loosened severely but I kept going. I kept tearing at him, over and over. More and more pieces fell to the ground. 

I lost all focus on the world I was in, on what I was doing. I only focused on him, releasing my anger. This anger that I had in me that came out of nowhere. It was so sudden and something I didn’t realize I had. 

He finally let go and fell to the ground. Another splash of water formed around him, only going at most an inch up in the air. I rushed towards him and got down on my knees. I continued to rip apart his head. I kept attacking him over and over. It….felt good during that moment. Like all my anger being released at once. 

“Sean, please! Stop! Stop hurting me!” He cried. 

I stopped what I was doing and stared at him. The voice that screamed out wasn’t the one I knew. It was different. It resembled a man’s voice. I remembered hearing that voice before. I couldn’t figure out where though.   
His entire body was convulsing violently and his eyes stared into mine. His pupils had shrunk greatly and if he were human I swear, he would have been crying. His endoskeleton head became a mess with most of it gone. All that remained were his eyes, his jaw that was now dislocated, and a few handfuls of his endoskeleton. All of his face plates that were on his head now rested on the ground, scattered aimlessly. 

I stared at him in shock and horror, unsure of what exactly had happened. I scrambled off him once some of my senses came back. He moaned quietly and seemed to replicate the noise of someone….crying. I left the room and didn’t look back.

~ * ~

Sean stared blankly at the wall in front of him in a lost state. 

“Um...Sean?” Susie said worriedly. 

Sean continued staring at the wall, oblivious to everything around him. 

Susie waved her hand in front of Sean’s face rapidly. “Sean!” Susie shouted. 

Sean blinked a few times and was brought back to reality. “Y-Yeah?” Sean stammered. 

“You alright? You kind of drifted off there.” Susie said worryingly. 

Sean’s other ‘friends’ were also somewhat concerned about Sean, mainly Jason who wanted to hear more. 

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m….fine. I just....need some space real quick.” Sean said while getting up from his chair. 

He walked at a fast pace away from the group and down a hallway. 

Sean’s mental state was breaking. The pressure of dealing with everything that happened was getting to him. He couldn’t handle it. He didn’t want to handle it, not anymore. It was over, left behind in the past. He should be able to move on now. So, why couldn’t he? Why was he still having constant nightmares of it all? Why couldn’t he move on like a normal person? 

As he walked aimlessly he noticed a room up ahead. A room he went in only once, during his first week in the asylum. He opened the door where he was greeted to an odd scene. In the room were staff members along with patients. The patients were located at different tables sitting in chairs. Each one had a crayon and paper, and were drawing on them. 

The room Sean now stood in, is a room for patients to let their imagination run wild. The room had the same architecture that most of the asylum had. Beige walls with small, sharp bumps covering them, a panel of brown wood that ran across the bottom half of the wall, and a ceiling that resembled the wall, that consisted of square panels. The floor was also white with a smooth texture. In this room, a large red carpet covered most of the floor. There were two windows in the room, which unlike all the cells for the patients, had no bars. All the windows in the asylum had no bars, but the cells. Sean was positive the place used to be a jail. 

Different drawings covered the walls. Most of them Sean wasn’t sure what they were. One though, caught his attention. It was a drawing of Freddy Fazbear, only he had what appeared to be thick red lines covering their head. There seemed to also be symbols, but Sean couldn't make them out. Whatever the symbols were supposed to be had been smudged severally. To top it all off, the Freddy had no eyes, and a large red twenty six sat under them. Sean stared at the drawing, trying to figure out who exactly drew it and why. Right as he was about to remember, one of the staff members saw him and waved at Sean.

“Hello again, Sean!” The person said as they approached him.

It was William, again. Oddly enough, Sean saw William a lot around the building. He wasn’t sure if William kept an eye on him or it was just a coincidence. William approached Sean, placing his hand on Sean’s back, guiding him into the room.

“I always knew you’d come in here one day! You’ve always striked me as a person filled with creativity.” William told Sean.

“Well, I didn’t come here on purpose. I was just wandering around the asylum and stumbled upon here.” Sean said.

“You know how I feel about that word, Sean. People don’t use it anymore. Anyway, it’s fate that you’re here. You might as well draw something now that you’re here.” William said joyfully.

William lead Sean to a table where two other patients were sitting. One of them is a woman who tried killing herself. She used a knife and would have gotten away with it, if she did it anywhere but a public place. The other patient sitting next to her is a man, who’s a victim of a shooting. He faced reality head on and was scarred for life when at a restaurant, a group of people killed almost everyone there. Other than a few people in the kitchen, he was the only survivor. The only reason he even lived was because he had been in the bathroom. Sean heard rumors that he hasn’t uttered a word since the incident.

William left Sean alone with the two patients and went off to aid another patient. Sean wasn’t exactly sure what to do now. He would feel like a dick if he just left. Unsure what to do exactly, Sean craned his neck so he could see what the patients were drawing. The woman was drawing a group of people, most likely her family. They were in a meadow with a few trees and a light blue sky. The man sitting next to her was drawing a dog. The dog was yellow with a tuft of its fur around one of its eyes being black. 

“Do you mind?” The woman said, glaring at Sean. 

Sean darted his head back down at his paper, still unsure of what to draw. Sean grabbed a crayon from the box next to him, and began to draw on the paper. At first he simply drew random lines. He had no real idea of what to draw. Over time though, his mind began to go blank. He no longer focused on the paper or his movements. It was like he was in a empty void. Nothing around him, and nothing to do. He began to be brought back to reality from a voice.

“Hey! Are you alright? Hey!” A voice shouted.

Sean snapped his head upwards so he was looking at the source of the voice. The woman sitting in front of him had been shouting. Her face wore a confused and angry expression on it, as did the man’s face. As Sean looked around the room he noticed everyone was staring, including staff members. William rushed towards him with a more concerned expression

“Sean! Are you alright? Are you hurt or anything?” William said in a tone similar to Susie’s not to long ago

“I’m fine. Nothing hurts.” Sean said calmly.

William sighed heavily as he began to escort Sean from the room. Before they left the table, Sean managed to take a look at his drawing. He had no memory of even drawing, it all went black the moment the crayon touched the paper. Sean used only one color, black, but he could still make out most of his drawing.

Sean had drawn a person. They were a tall man, with slight muscles on his body. They wore a simple t-shirt, along with jeans and shoes. In their right hand was a knife, with what was suppose to be blood on the blade. The man had on a small grin that seemed uncanny. Other than the grin, his face looked alarming. It’s a face that when you saw it, you would stop briefly and get chills down your spine. His posture looked relaxed, like they had no worries at all. The man had hair that became ruffled on the top and orderly near the bottom. It ended directly behind their ears. The drawing looked very crude, like a child had made it.

As William directed Sean out of the room, he could hear people murmuring about him. Once they were back in the hallway, Sean got free from William’s grip on his shoulder.

“Thanks, but I’m fine. You don’t need to take me anywhere. I just need to go see my friends.” Sean told William.

William was hesitant of letting Sean leave after whatever had happened, but he obliged and let Sean go. “Just remember, I’m here for you.” William shouted to him.

Sean gave him a thumbs up as he continued making his way to the others. Once he had returned back to the corner, he could see Susie pacing back and forth. When she saw Sean approach, her sullen expression vanished without a trace.

“There you are! We were worried about you.” Susie said when she saw Sean. 

“I bet you were trying to escape reality.” Craig stated. 

“You alright Sean?” Susie asked as Sean sat back in his chair. 

“Yeah, I’m….fine.” He said, obviously not looking fine. 

“It’s what happened to you, isn’t it?” Jason asked him. 

Sean looked at Jason and nodded. 

“Hey man, we’re here for you. What happened to you was straight out horrible. You aren’t insane or anything like that. We’ll make people believe you, together.” Jason said warmly. 

Sean smiled at him. It was nice to know there were people like Jason and Susie in the world, and it wasn’t just full of dangerous people. 

“Hey, if you’re ok with it, I wanted to ask you a question.” Susie told Sean. 

“Go for it.” Sean told her. 

“Scott uh, he said you’re connected to all the spirits one way or another. Do you know how you’re connected to them?” Susie asked him. 

Sean leaned back in his chair and looked up at the ceiling. ”Almost every single spirit in those purgatories, I knew in life somehow. At some point, I met them in life. And….they all died because of me.” Sean told them. 

Most of the group stared at Sean sadly, mainly Jason and Susie. 

“I thought I was a good guy. That I treated people well and was nice to them. I thought people loved and cared for me. I guess I was wrong about all of that. I’m nothing.” Sean said. 

“No you aren’t!” Susie shouted. 

This surprised Sean greatly, along with everyone else. 

“I care about you Sean. We….me and Jason do. We’re here for you. We’ll make people believe you, no matter what.” Susie told Sean with confidence. 

Sean looked up at Susie. She was determined to help him out, no matter what. She really did care for him after all. 

“Alright, I guess I should continue the story then.” Sean said. 

Susie sat back down in her chair and Sean continued telling his story.

~ * ~

I left the Breaker Room with Funtime Freddy still inside as quickly as I could. I slammed the door back in place and backed away from it. After making sure it stayed shut tight, I looked down at my left arm to see how badly hurt I became. 

Huge gash marks where he bit me covered my skin, with a lot of blood running across it. I could see bone and muscles through the holes in my arm. I’m positive I would have blacked out if I were in any other situation. He did a number to me, and at that rate I’d probably die from blood loss. 

I looked around and saw a few of the lights in the room had turned back on. A good amount of them were still off or were flickering. I didn’t need to use my flashlight anymore. I scanned the area for any sign of Ballora or her Minireenas. I didn’t see them or hear them. I glanced at the ground and saw a few pieces of her endoskeleton laying there, with the water surrounding them. She got damaged even more from hitting her face into the door than I thought she did. 

I played it safe and got down on all fours. Pain shot through my left arm as I pressed it down on the ground. I threw it back up in the air and winced. My only choice was to walk out. I got up on my feet and began walking slowly to the Primary Control Module. I still couldn’t hear her or see her. There was just plants surrounding me. I shoved past them and made it to the Primary Control Module. I attempted to climb over the glass shards where the window was, but I couldn’t. I only had one working arm and I couldn’t really do much with the other. I crouched down towards the ground and found the small door that led back into the Primary Control Module. It was sealed tight despite the power being back on and it wouldn’t budge at all. I tried to open it up with my hand but I couldn’t. 

Faint scraping came from behind me. Like metal being dragged against metal. I stood back up and turned around without thinking twice. The plants were moving and shaking and something was coming towards me. I slid up against the Primary Control Module behind me and prepared for what was going to come. I stayed as quiet as I could, hoping they would somehow not see me. 

A hand shot out from the plants and lunged at the ground. It pulled itself out of the plants into view. It was Ballora. She continued crawling towards me and I just stood there. 

I could have ran, got out of there and escaped. But I didn’t. I felt like she didn’t want to hurt me. I made a lot of decisions in there that you all probably find insane. I genuinely didn’t think any of them wanted to hurt me.   
She then began to lift herself up. Wires swayed from side to side as she attempted to steady herself. She began to fall over but before she could, I ran to her side and grabbed her hand. She stared at me and I stared back. 

How could something like that possibly hurt anyone? They looked so....innocent and hurt. I know they could have killed me. They never did though. 

She pulled her hand away from me, forcing me to grab a hold of her. She slowly lifted her hand up and touched my cheek lightly. 

“Do you....r-remember?” She stuttered out of her broken voice box. 

I kept staring at her, becoming confused. Her voice was similar to Ballora’s own voice, except it sounded slightly off. 

“Remember what?” I asked her. 

She kept staring at me, her other eye staring down at the ground. “He…w-will not s-stop, until....y-you are g-gone.” She barely got the words out of her. 

“You….c-can free…us, Sean.” 

I think my pupils might have shrunk when she said that. She had been....the third one to know my name.

“H-How do you know my name?” I asked her. 

Small foot steps and rustling came from the plants. I glanced behind her and saw plants moving rapidly. 

“You….w-will remember….everything.” She said. 

She grabbed me by my shirt and lifted herself back on to her stubs. I’m still not entirely sure how she could do that, but what remained of her endoskeleton that resembled a whip began to wrap itself around me. I started panicking as I rose up into the air a feet or so. I wobbled slightly from side to side as she tried to keep her balance. And like something out of fiction, I went flying into the window panel where I landed inside of the Primary Control Module. My back received even more pain from hitting the floor. I brushed it off and stood myself back up. I glanced over at Ballora’s Gallery and saw her, staring back at me. 

Minireenas emerged from the plants and began attacking her all at once. They clung onto her body, ripping her endoskeleton and suit pieces apart. I watched helplessly as they destroyed her. She collapsed to the ground and despite them being small and fragile, dragged her into the plants, continuing to tear her apart as they disappeared. 

Just like that it went silent. I stood there, trying to figure out what just happened. I brought my attention to the three heads in the corner. With the power being back on, they were functioning again. But they didn’t have any faces so, it looked rather horrific to watch them function. Two lights above the giant fan were now on in the Primary Control Module, and the fan itself struggled to move. 

I turned around and faced Funtime Gallery. With some light being shined in the place I made some of it out. It didn’t have nearly as much plant life as Ballora Gallery did. And it had no water too. The stage for Funtime Foxy had become torn and shredded in places, like something attacked it. On the left side of the room, near the stage rested a door. That door led to the Private Room, where I needed to go. 

I looked over to the right side of the room and saw another door. Well, I would have but it didn’t exist anymore. Only a door frame did, with no door at all. The door frame led to the Scooping Room. I didn’t want to go in there at all. That place is dangerous and would probably be my death if I were to go in it. 

I looked down toward the floor and saw the metal panel for the room had opened up. I got down into a position where my left arm supported me and crawled through the small hole to the best of my ability. It took longer than it should have to be honest. But when you only have one functioning arm, it’s hard. 

Once inside, I stood back up and began walking to the Private Room. While walking towards it, I began to realize I hadn’t seen Funtime Foxy yet. I passed the broken stage and walked up to the door, my footsteps creating small echoes in the room. I pulled the key card out of my pocket in a bit of a haste, and slid it into the slot of the door. A low garbled voice emitted and a click came from the door. I grabbed the handle and began to open the door. 

Small foot steps began coming towards me from behind. I should have just gone in but, I was curious. I turned around to see a Bidybab racing up to me. The top of its head was ripped open, with wires dangling out of it. It had no faceplates and its head was a mess of endoskeleton devices. A single eye inside of their head was lit up by a blue light. Their jaw bounced around and dangled from wires connecting it. It was definitely not functionable. It was missing its right arm, and left hand. And the rest of their body contained cracks and dirt, most likely from staying in there for so long. 

It ran up to me and stopped once it stood in front of me. It shifted its head up so its one eye looked at me. It looked kind of cute to be honest, in its own weird way. 

I crouched down and smiled at it. “Hey there little guy! What are, uh, you up to?” I asked. 

God, I don’t know what got over me there. I just lost control of myself and acted like everything was fine. But nothing was fine. Maybe I just wanted a moment of peace or something, even if it lasted for only a second. 

The malfunctioning Bidybab let out a garbled giggle. “We found you!” They said through a barely recognizable voice.

I had no clue what they meant, just that something bad was about to happen. And I was right. It pointed its left arm up at the ceiling in a excited manner. I hesitantly looked up and...saw them.   
I think you all know who I saw. The only one left, Funtime Foxy. Clinging on to the ceiling with their claws, was fucking Funtime Foxy. 

The moment I saw them and realized how badly I screwed up, they lunged off the ceiling and towards me. They emitted a metallic like screech out of their body. It caught me completely off guard and I barely had time to move out of the way. I practically dove out of the way and they smashed into the ground. Small bits of plastic and machinery flew out of them. The impact didn’t slow them down though, they immediately lifted their body back up again, despite falling from the ceiling. I managed to get a good look at them for a few seconds. 

Their left ear had fallen off, with no trace of it left behind. Their right ear bent backwards and became cracked near the base. A chunk of its side snapped clean off from time, most likely. A large stain covered the inside of their ear, making the pink become very dull. Their head looked mainly intact, with only cracks here and there on their suit parts. They were missing the right face plate for their head. Their left eye glowed a bright amber, while their right eye stayed unlit. Mainly because it had broke. It had been fractured, with it now only being an assortment of pieces. Despite this, all the pieces seemed to be connected to their endoskeleton still. 

Other than their eye, it was their entire mouth that looked the most screwed up. It looked like something tried to escape from inside of them. You know the way bullets look after they’re fired from a gun and they hit something? Yeah, that’s what their mouth looked like. 

Their entire jaw suit pieces were bent backwards and pointed at different positions. Cracks formed around them with some metal pieces jabbing through the plastic. Their entire endoskeleton jaw became a mess of wires and teeth that dangled out of the massive hole. 

A significant amount of their suit on the sides of their torso were missing, with what remained being bent way out of shape. This caused a hefty amount of their endoskeleton to spill out of them. Their endoskeleton reached all the way down to their pelvis, moving aggressively whenever they did anything from electricity or something. Cracks ran from the gaping holes on their torso up to the speaker, which became totaled. It had been ripped apart with wires poking through it. If it somehow worked before, it didn’t anymore. 

The red bow tie they usually have was shoved into their speaker. Whether or not the speaker broke because of the bow tie I’m not entirely sure. And their tail, nothing was left of it. And if there was something left, I couldn’t see it. Their arms and hands were intact, minus the endoskeleton trying to rip them apart from the inside. Metal shoved itself through the suit pieces, practically making the suit come right off. The entire suit for their lower right arm vanished, allowing the endoskeleton to wrap around the hand slightly. Their hands were fine but didn't have a suit on them, and were covered in a blackish red liquid. Most of their nails were also intact, except for a few that were broken.

Their pelvis split in half, with one side revealing a lot of their endoskeleton. The other half basically fell apart from way to many cracks. The legs were also intact. Only a few endoskeleton bits shoved through the plastic creating more cracks. They actually looked decent, though they were missing the suit for their feet. Wires knotted and twisted together to create something that looked like feet, but clearly weren’t. Other than the damage done to them, they had stains across their entire body like all the others I had already encountered, making their entire color scheme dull. 

For once, they seemed to be the least damaged animatronic, I think. I didn’t have time to think or do anything, other than to run away. Because they were back on their feet and ready to attack again. 

I made a break for the Primary Control Module and could hear behind me loud footsteps. They were very fast for being an animatronic. Probably because they were pretty limber. Right when I was about to reach the door, I felt a sharp pain run through my entire back. I let out a scream and fell to the ground. They had caught up and clawed at my back. I felt them throw me backwards into the ground, and just like that they were on top of me. I couldn’t see their eyes too well from the position I was in. Pieces of their jaw covered my view of them. They raised their hand in to the air, and brought it back down. It sunk deep into my chest and I let out another scream. 

I could feel my eyes becoming wet. I think I was beginning to cry. How pathetic was I to cry in a moment like that?

Foxy removed their claws from my chest and began to sink them in yet again. As the pain devoured me, I turned my head slightly and saw the Bidybab come rushing towards us. It ran into Foxy and attempted to attack it. Since it didn’t have hands it could only hit them with their arm. Foxy cocked their head towards it, creating loud snapping that echoed in the room. 

They retracted their fingers from my chest, slunked down towards the ground, and pounced onto the Bidybab like a real fox would with their prey. I quickly scuttled away from them, holding my chest tight. I watched as the Bidybab squirmed in their hands, while Foxy grabbed a hold of its head. It ripped it clean off of their body like it was nothing. Sparks flew and wires moved around desperately. The Bidybab stopped moving entirely after only a few second. Foxy threw their body and head onto the ground. It smashed into fragments of pieces that scattered all over the ground.

They didn’t care at all that they killed it. They showed no emotion whatsoever. Course, they had the body of an animatronic. But still, they didn’t care. They acted the same way….Nick did. 

After that whole scene, Foxy did a complete one-eighty turn with their entire head. Metal scraped and snapped loudly as they turned. I was positive their head was going to snap right off. It was a horrible noise to hear, almost as bad as the noise that hybrid made. They stared at me and they created the same noise from before. Their head snapped back in position and they bolted towards me on all fours. 

I was close to the door, I could make it. I bolted back up and ran as fast as I could to the door, breathing heavily. My heart pounded over and over nonstop. I was fucking scared out of my mind. I didn’t think I would make it. 

And I didn’t. 

They threw me onto the ground just as I reached the door, then turned me onto my back. The last thing I saw were Foxy’s claws diving towards my face.

~ * ~

My head throbbed like crazy when I woke up. My entire head hurt and so did my back and arms. I tried to move but couldn’t at all. I was stuck in place. I managed to regain my vision over time, well mostly. I couldn’t open my left eye at all, and it hurt like hell. So, with my right eye I scanned the room. 

Plants covered the walls around me and the floor. Two giant windows in front of me contained cracks and a few gaping holes that had been smashed in. There wasn’t much light in the room, which made it a bit difficult to make anything else out. But the thing that was almost impossible to miss, that I noticed right off the bat, was the giant scooper in front of me. It slanted against the ground, covered in vines that wrapped around it. Rust formed across its long slender body, with a few endoskeleton pieces resting inside of the scooping device. 

A horrendous smell came from somewhere not long after I woke up. It made me want to gag. I looked down and saw I now laid dormant inside a suit. It had a brownish color, with dark stains on it. I think the suit created the source of the smell. I tried to move again but couldn’t. I could feel the newspaper in my pants pressing up against my leg. It felt really damp and made me uncomfortable. I nearly forgot about it to be honest. 

“I wouldn’t move, if I were you.” Came a familiar voice. 

I looked up and saw behind the window Baby. She stared at me with her more noticeable eye, her left hand on the glass. 

“That suit is quite dangerous. One wrong move and it’s game over.” She told me.

I actually trusted her. Why the hell did I trust her? It was because I had no choice. If I didn’t do what she said, I’d be trapped there. And I’d probably be dead. 

“This is a spring lock suit, isn’t it?” I asked her. 

“Aren’t you the smart one. It is. So, I’d be careful if I were you.” She said. 

“I trusted you! How could you do this? You lied to me” I yelled at her in anger. 

"I didn’t lie to you. I told you the truth. You had no choice. It’s not like you could do anything else here.” 

She practically read my mind. Maybe that’s something spirits can do. 

“I’m not going to escape, am I?” I asked her. 

“No, you aren’t. We can’t let you leave. People don’t come here often you know. It’s been months since the last guy. If we let you escape, there might not be another chance.” She said angrily. 

“But, if you let me go I can set you free! You don’t need to kill me!” I pleaded. 

Baby laughed at what I said, and her laugh sounded oddly familiar. “That’s exactly what the previous guy told us, before he escaped.”

Baby leaned closer towards the glass until her face was only inches away from it. “You think it’s easy, don’t you? That setting us free will be a piece of cake? It isn’t. For us to be set free, people must suffer. It’s just the way it has to be.” 

She backed away from the window and lifted her hand away from it. I had to act quick, or I was going to die. 

“Well, why don’t you tell me how you can be set free? That way, I can help!” I asked her. 

She looked at me and responded. “For us to be set free, you need to die.” She said aggressively. 

Time was running out. Her hand went down towards something in front of her. She was going to activate the scooper. I began to panic. 

“The stuff that’s inside people that are alive can change your body, right?” I asked her. 

She stopped, and looked at me. She kept staring for awhile until she finally began talking again. “How did you...never mind. Yes, humans can change the way we look. In fact, it only takes five people for a spirit to escape. We already have four. You’re the last one we need.” 

“If you already killed four people, how come you don’t have like, human parts or whatever on you?” 

“We didn’t use them on us. We decided to wait until we collected all five. Humans are….strange in this world. They can do incredible things like-” 

“Make you stronger than you previously were?” I asked her. 

She stared at me intensely. “Why….do you know so mu-” 

Then she stopped talking. Her endoskeleton pieces began shifting and moving. Her eye lit up to a dull green. 

“....No. They couldn’t have. They...know how to…” 

Suddenly she began shaking violently. Her suit clattered and moved along with her endoskeleton as it twisted and snapped. Sparks flew from inside of her as she threw herself against the window. What remained of it smashed and glass pieces shot through the room. She gripped the window sill tightly as she continued freaking out. She snapped her head towards me and stared as she kept shaking. The way she moved and acted made it look like she was crying out for help. But, I was in a suit, unable to move so I couldn’t really do much. 

“N-No….I won’t….kill him.” She stuttered. 

Her hand launched itself back down again, however she began to back away. She was fighting against herself it seemed, a fight she was losing. Finally, her gnarled hand went flying down. A loud series of beeps came out of the silence. Before I realized what she had done, the scooper in front of me lurched forward. I watched as the scooper slowly went online. It lurched backwards, which caused the vines wrapped around it to snap clean off. It continued lurching backwards, until it became compressed against the wall. The endoskeleton pieces inside of it fell out as it re-positioned itself.

It was about to kill me. I quickly began to move around inside the suit, desperately trying to escape. It was no use, the more I moved the more I could hear faint clicks go off. Nothing I did would save me. I looked ahead at the scooper, listening to the beeps fill the room. And then the scooper lurched towards me.

Right before it reached me, I heard one loud click. The entire suit I was trapped in fell apart. I threw myself into the ground just as the scooper went over me. It slammed into the wall right behind me, before it collapsed into the floor followed by a low whine. The beeping had ended, and the only noise left was me breathing hysterically.

“They’re coming. They’re going to tear me apart and we will be united. When that happens, I’ll be one with them. You need to escape, set us all free. Don’t let him survive.” She shouted at me.

I was surprised to hear her voice. I looked up at her where I could make out her hand over another panel on her left. If I had to guess, she had set me free from the suit. From behind her, I could hear banging and loud scratches. They were coming, just like she said. 

“No! I just can’t leave you here. I have to do something.” I said while trying to get up. I felt like I would vomit everywhere.

“You can’t. You need to leave. Don’t worry, knowing you you’ll save us. I’ll come back again somehow. Now go!” She said as she pointed to the door frame, more precisely pointed her disfigured hand at the door frame. 

The noises became louder and louder. Holding my chest, I quickly ran towards the door frame. I looked back and saw Funtime Foxy and Freddy emerging from a corner of the room Baby stood in. Both of them tackled Baby and I watched all of them fall out of view. 

Loud, agonizing screams filled the room as they most likely tore her apart. I couldn’t stand to be there anymore and left them. I raced towards the Private Room door, that was still unlocked. The screams continued from the Scooping Room as I got closer to the door. Finally, I got inside, and slammed the door shut. The screaming stopped.

~ * ~

I was greeted to a room full of light from the ceiling. Light shined through a hole in a corner of the ceiling, on to the desk. The rest of the ceiling had plants covering it and so did the ground. The walls and everything on them looked about the same as they should, except there were stains covering the walls. 

Three red buttons appeared on the walls. One by each door, and one by the vent in the wall above the desk. The monitors on the desk were smashed and broken. A cup on the desk had spider webs on it and became dented. A Baby poster had rotted away and had tears in it from decay. A few pipes were aligned on the walls, with rusted out holes in them. A fan with its cover gone, stood on the desk deactivated. And next to the fan, sat an old Fredbear plush. Its legs had holes and tears in them, with stuffing full of small leaves coming out. His left eye hung out, clinging to threads. Their color was dull and no longer bright like in the game. They had no top hat and only one ear. 

I walked over the plants on the ground and to the plushie. I began to pick it up in my hand, but the thing practically fell apart. I threw the remains onto the ground. And coincidentally, on the ground, rested a tablet. I bent down and picked it up. 

It had cracks in one of its corners, but didn’t seem damaged other then that. On the side of it rested a small button. Unable to still use my left arm, I placed the monitor on the desk. It wasn’t until then that it occurred to me my left arm didn’t hurt that much. In fact, most of my body felt fine. I looked at it and quickly closed my eye. Blood and gore always got on my nerves, and well, my arm was pretty much just that. It seemed to have gotten worse, as bone stuck out of it and huge gashes covered it along with blood. I couldn’t move my hand at all though. 

I found it really strange that I wasn’t in pain. Something like this could make someone pass out. I shrugged it off and focused on the main task, surviving. I needed to survive until six. If I could, I would be able to leave there. I pressed the button and a small light appeared. It flashed red and then became green. The tablet turned on and I was greeted to a room, or hall I guess. The tablet showed me camera one, the hallway to my left. Sunlight poured into the hall, or some kind of light did. I saw no visible ceiling from the camera and I presumed that hall had no ceiling. The hallway had plant life covering it, just like basically everywhere else. I browsed through the remaining six cameras of the place by tapping on a tiny map in the corner. 

The layout looked the same as it did in Sister Location and all of the rooms were basically the same except for plant life covering them. Each room was different though. Camera one and two were the halls next to me, camera three and four were storage rooms in the hallways, camera six and seven showed off one single long room, and camera five showed the vent leading to my office. The upper right corner of the tablet contained a power usage meter and how much power I had. It was at ninety seven percent. And above that read the time, twelve. 

The night had begone. I knew what I had to do, and I felt prepared. I wasn’t going to let whatever was coming kill me. I planned on dying on my own terms. 

Huge banging from behind me startled me so badly, I slapped the tablet onto the ground. Something was trying to get in. More banging came from the door. I didn’t bother turning around, there was no point. After awhile, it stopped. I ended up turning around anyway. Small dents were in the door from whatever was out there. That thing sounded powerful, and I couldn’t get careless. I had to be prepared and not fuck up. 

I picked up the tablet from the ground and placed it back on the desk. I saw in the corner of the room a dusty chair. I walked over and dragged it over to the desk. I sat down in the chair and began waiting. I didn’t need to wait long for the thing to arrive. 

A loud crash echoed across the entire place. I switched through the cameras and saw it on camera seven. It emerged from the corner, out of view from the camera. I stared as it walked fully into view. It stopped, and slowly turned to look at the camera, into my eyes. I had this feeling, deep inside me, that it knew I was watching it from the camera. I was able to get a full view of their entire body. It wanted me to see them. They wanted me to see how much they’ve suffered. 

They were like Ennard. A hybrid of all the animatronics. But, they were more screwed up, and more dangerous. The animatronics in the purgatory were already heavily damaged. They could barely function really. And them forming that thing, I think did more harm than good to them. They looked like they were in pain. More pain then they were before. They were bulkier than Ennard is. And they had suit pieces of the different animatronics mixed in them. 

The head contained the left side of Ennard’s mask that Baby used, and Baby’s upper right face plates. Their endoskeleton held the pieces in place tightly on the head, causing more cracks to form. Baby’s dull green eye lit up behind her faceplate, while a pinkish or purple colored eye sat behind Ennard’s mask. The eye seemed to belong to Ballora. They had nothing covering the top of the head, so wires and endoskeleton devices could be seen.   
Their endoskeleton head seemed to be a combination of Baby’s and Ballora’s. Their jaw was horrific to look at. Tons of teeth filled it and connected to each other from thick wires. It looked like they tried combining all their jaws into one. They succeeded and created one giant jaw full of teeth. It became crooked in a few spots though, most likely from the jaws that were beyond repair.

They had on the remains of Funtime Freddy’s suit torso. His torso was already in bad shape, but now it was worse. Endoskeleton pieces jabbed through it, creating more holes and cracks. The entire center of it had been snapped clean off, allowing a cluster of endoskeleton pieces to pile out. Along with their clumped endoskeleton, Baby’s fan had also been shoved inside. A blade on it became bent, and only seemed to be there as decoration.   
In the left side of the torso, I could see Funtime Freddy’s head. Well, I saw his endoskeleton head. He didn’t have on his face plates, probably because they wouldn’t have fit inside of them. His endoskeleton head seemed to have fused together with their torso, as I could only make out his jaw and eyes through the density of metallic tubes around him. He had no expression to him, he looked dead. Because the center of their torso was gone, so was Freddy’s voice box. The remains of the torso looked dull in color and had streaks of dirt on it.

Their left arm was a mixture of Ballora’s and Funtime Foxy’s suit pieces along with their endoskeleton. The endoskeleton shot through the suit, causing them to practically break. They were positioned weirdly and metal could clearly be seen underneath them. Both arm segments were half of Ballora’s suit, and half of Foxy’s suit. 

Their left hand was Funtime Foxy’s head. Their entire jaw along with their jaw suit pieces had been ripped clean off, leaving behind only the head. Their only remaining face plate occasionally moved. Their left eye stared at the camera, while what remained of their right eye was gone. Multiple tubes wrapped around their head to keep it in place, and I think inside of their head I saw their own claws. 

Their right arm was mostly bare, except for the upper part being covered by what remained of Baby’s suit piece. The lower section of the suit had come off and the upper section had cracks forming on it from piercing metal. Their right arm was bulkier than their left arm and resembled Baby’s own arm. They didn’t have a right hand though. 

Instead, they had Bon Bon’s body. They tore his left arm out, and replaced it with their endoskeleton. His right arm stayed intact and looked the same as it did before, cracked and snapped backwards. Their entire torso had burst open from the inside. A single purple eye sat in the middle of their torso covered in wires. It belonged to Bon Bon themself and was probably there so it could see where to hit. Metal pieces and wires gripped it together to form a sort of club. 

Their pelvis had no suit pieces, just endoskeletons forming into a pelvis like Ennard’s. However, inside of it on the right side, a Bidybab head stuck out. It seemed to be a hybrid of the one located on Baby’s foot and the one in Funtime Gallery. It had no suit parts for the top of its head and their right face plate was gone along with their jaw face plates. Only the left eye was intact as wires destroyed the other one while gripping its head. Its jaw was snapped in half from wires forcing it to open. 

On the left side of the pelvis, another eye belonging to Ballora could be seen. It tended to shift from left to right at rapid speeds, observing everything it saw. 

Their left leg belonged to Funtime Foxy and looked skinnier than the right leg. The suit pieces still remained mostly intact like they did before, except now they were dirtier. A single green eye rested inside a section of the leg where their knee would be, that belonged to Baby. The right leg had no suit parts on it other than Baby’s knee which had gained another crack in it. The leg had wires and metal twisted together to form it. Wires drooped in several spots on the outside of the leg that poked out of it. Only the bulkier leg had anything on its foot, which was one of Baby’s shoes.

That thing was them, as one whole entity. Their final attempt at being free. And I was in their way to freedom.


	3. Clustered Awakening

After a few seconds, they began to dash away from the camera and out of view. I quickly began following where they were going through the cameras. I saw them dash through camera six and towards camera one. I got up from the chair and headed towards the left door. I pounded the button with my right fist. The door groaned and slammed down to the ground. I could hear banging come from the other side as they tried to get in. The banging stopped and I could hear them walk away. I pushed the button and the door screeched open.

The instance it began opening back up, I could hear them returning again. Heavy footsteps raced down the hall. They were trying to trick me. I slammed my good hand into the button again and saw a glimpse of them run up to the door before it closed on them. They pounded again at the door and again, left it. I waited a few seconds before I opened it again. I peeked out and didn’t see them anymore. I returned back to the chair and scanned through the cameras. They were in camera six, facing the corner full of oxygen tanks.

“The feeling of being torn apart and thrown around. You don’t know that feeling, Sean.” Their voice boomed through the place.

The loudness of their voice startled me immensely. And their voice sounded similar. It didn’t sound like the animatronic voices. It sounded, more human. A mixture of male and female voices acting as one voice. They spun around and faced the camera.

“I’ve been here, for so long. Rotting away like trash. No one cared about us. No one.” They stated at the camera.

“He killed us, and showed no emotion. He had no regrets at all. He did it because he wanted to. He still does.” They continued talking and left camera six, heading towards seven.

“You don’t remember. You don’t remember anything. You used to. And you used to remember all of us. I know you did.”  
I continued watching them through the cameras as they advanced to camera two. I moved over towards the door button and slammed it. The door jerked in place and slid down hard. Pounding came from them on the other side.

“We didn’t want this. None of us did. We were forced this new life onto us. We had to fend for ourselves.”

They walked away from the door and I opened it back up. I looked in the top right corner of the tablet. Eighty seven percent of power was left and it still said twelve.

“We’ve laid here, wandering this desolate world. As we watched ourselves grow tired and angry. For years, we were helpless. We couldn’t do anything to escape.”

They were coming back through the left door. It slammed down on them.

“Then one day, a person appeared. He came from nowhere and startled all of us. He attacked Ballora.”

The clock turned to one.

“Ballora no longer acted herself, and became furious. They killed the human, tore him apart. It was than, that we discovered what people could do, that we could not.”

Thumps from the vent emerged and I stood on my toes, trying to touch the button. The vent slammed shut, followed by banging.

“People could change us. Could make us more powerful, and give us new forms. We found out when blood from the person splattered into Ballora’s jaw, and she grew teeth. Jagged, twisted teeth.”

Power was at seventy nine percent.

“We were going to use them on ourselves, but before we could, someone else emerged. A tall figure.”

A loud bang in the distance echoed across the place. I looked through the cameras and saw them tearing apart pipes on the walls along with wires. Power went down to sixty percent.

“They were a tall animatronic. It was hard to get a good look at them, since they were blending in with the shadows. Though their shape was peculiar, with their body parts not fitting together. They opened up a hole out of thin air, and told us to come closer.”

They returned to the left door, I closed it.

“We did as they told us, and got closer. We saw another place, a house filled with animatronics, that were rotten like us. In it, was a small creature, that looked like it had melted.”

Power was at fifty six percent and the time read two.

“The animatronic told us the creature had got a hold of a person, but did not use it properly. It turned them into a monster, and was in constant agony.”

They rushed towards the right door, smashing their feet hard into the ground. I closed it on them.

“They told us we would look like them if we did not use the person’s body correctly. They told us to not get careless. Then, they vanished.”

They returned to camera six and destroyed more wires and pipes. Power was at forty seven percent.

“At first, we didn’t listen to them. We all began to tear the person apart. Then, a big splatter of them got on Baby’s face. It burnt her.”

They crawled back into the vent, and I closed the vent door.

“It hurt. It was the first time they felt physical pain in a long time. They learnt their lesson.”

They reached the left door and I closed it, but they tried again. I closed it quickly. Power had reached forty percent and the time turned to three.

“They hid the body in a safe place and began to wait for more people to appear, for them to take their lives. They killed four more in a span of only a few weeks.”

They were back in the vent. Then they left it when I sealed the door.

“They decided to use all five bodies on themselves. When they were about to, Baby got an idea. She suggested they became one, so they could become stronger. Everyone liked the idea.”

They destroyed the remaining wires and pipes in camera six. The power went down to twenty nine percent.

“They headed into the Scooping Room and began their work. They used the five bodies on themselves and scooped their endoskeletons out of their shells and into piles of wires and eyes.”

The clock turned to four as the right door slammed shut on them.

“They were covered in pure red blood and slowly began to form one body, one entity. The wires formed the same way muscles do, and eyes covered them so they could see everywhere. They grabbed a mask off a wall and put it on, so they could have a new identity. A new beginning.”

They tried sneaking into my room from the left hallway, but I heard them. The door closed on their face.

“They headed to the elevator, where the exit waited for them. They were ready to be set free. They were so overjoyed. Then, he appeared.”

They tried the vent again, I blocked them off.

“He was there, standing in front of the elevator. He grinned at them, at us, and he attacked. We became nothing but a pile of wires and eyes, staring right back at him in a matter of minutes. He split the mask in half, right in front of us.”

They went into camera three and grabbed a mop from the room. Power was at seventeen percent and it was still four.

“Then, he threw the broken mask onto the ground, and brought the mess of endoskeletons back to the Scooping Room.”

They sprinted towards the left door. I slammed the button, but they threw the broom under the door. The door slammed into it, causing bits of wood to spray the ground. The broom held the door open by a sliver. The time finally reached five and the power was at ten percent.

Funtime Foxy’s head gripped the door and began to raise it up. The door screamed as they pried it open. I could see them emerge through the door, staring up at me. They got in as the door crashed back down into the floor. I began to run away from them but they lunged at my broken arm. I cried out as they dragged me back in.

“He began shoving the endoskeletons back into their suits. He broke and snapped the shells as the pieces formed back inside of them. He ripped out Ballora’s new teeth, replaced them with normal ones. It hurt, hurt more than you could ever imagine. Do you know that feeling, Sean? The feeling of being torn apart, and being put back together again? It’s very unpleasant.” They said aggressively.

“He didn’t care if they hurt them, if he hurt us. He only needed them working. Once they were functioning again, they were in his control. They became his puppets. His fractured puppets in broken, destroyed bodies that were barely functioning.”

They moved their face close to mine. “He made us suffer, forced us to continue killing anyone who stepped foot here. That was years ago. Since then, we’ve been rotting away along with this world. We watched it all come undone.”

Watching their large jaw move was terrifying. It acted so robotic, so rigid.

“We’ve been waiting for one final person to come here, so we could be free. Free from his grasp. And now, you’re here Sean.”

I was horrified of their presence as small drops of what I assumed was blood fell from their endoskeleton and onto the ground. They were going to kill me, right there. I seemed to get in a lot of situations where I could die actually. But, obviously I didn’t die. Because I’m right here.

“He has you corrupted as well. That’s why you can’t remember, why you aren’t dead yet. Have you not wondered why you aren’t dead from the damage to your body?”

I did, a lot actually. Damage like that to anyone could easily kill them.

“You’re playing his game. You’re doing what he wants you to do and you don’t even realize it. But don’t worry. You won’t be a part of his game, not anymore.”

They threw me onto the ground and before I could do anything, Bon Bon’s corpse slammed into my chest. I let out a scream followed by gasps of air. It hurt so much. I felt all the air inside of me being released from my mouth at once. A sharp pain began to rise through my throat and chest. The feeling of dying slowly, it’s horrible. I would never wish that upon anyone, except for one soul.

They broke my rib cage, I’m positive they did. I could hear it breaking. I could feel something roll down my body, which turned out to be blood. I tried grabbing their arm and moving it away. They moved it on their own, then sent it back into my chest again. I let out another sharp gasp, blood shooting out of my mouth.

“Just because you’re stronger than people here, doesn’t make you immortal. Look on the bright side, you won’t be in his grasp anymore.”

I spat out small amounts of blood and began coughing a lot. I stared up at them as they showed no emotion at all. I could feel my body becoming weaker. My vision slowly became blurry, as I started to feel nothing. But, I refused to die. I couldn’t give up, not with them suffering. I could save them, I knew I could. With the very last of my strength, I managed to say three single words.

“I’m….so...sorry.”

And just like that, their body began to shift. Their endoskeleton began to move and their suit pieces turned, just like Baby did in the Scooping Room. All of their eyes lit up, and they retracted Bon Bon’s corpse from me.

“I….can’t…” They stuttered out.

They began shaking more violently and slammed into the wall. Small bits of the suit pieces fell to the ground and more cracks formed. They slid down the wall and onto the ground, still spazzing out. They looked at me, a dark reddish liquid running down their eyes.

“P-Please….remember us.” They managed to say, before they stopped moving.

Their body went limp and they slouched towards the ground, the lights in their eyes going dead. I stared at them, my vision still being a bit blurry. I could hear a small dinging coming from the desk. I grabbed at the ground, and attempted to lift myself up. I managed and struggled greatly to get to the desk. Once there, I looked at the monitor. The entire screen turned black, except for text on it saying ‘6 AM’.

I survived.

From behind me, the door creaked open. I turned around and managed to shamble out of the room, leaving behind the fractured souls. I walked into the giant room, and made my way to the Primary Control Module. I fell a few times, barely able to get back up. I fell onto my knees when I reached the hole leading to the room. I placed my right hand on the ground and awkwardly crawled in.

Once in, I continued crawling toward the vent leading to the elevator’s remains. Plants brushed up on me as I made my way to the vent. I crawled inside of the vent, my vision becoming worse, and my body becoming weaker. I made my way to the room where the elevator’s remains were.

A bright blue light filled the place up and blinded me. I continued crawling. towards the light. This whole moment reminded me of when I escaped the four purgatory. I hoped that I wouldn’t be in that state every time I escaped a purgatory.

I slowly stood myself up and walked up to the light, over metal walls and rubble. And then, I walked into it.

~ * ~

I was back in my room again, sitting in my chair. The pain that rushed through my entire body only moments ago vanished instantly. No bruises, or wounds or anything covered me anymore. I sat staring at my computer monitor at the different icons. Just like the four icon, the Sister Location icon now had a red X covering it. Scott’s voice interrupted the silence.

“Hey, Sean! You made it back! So, are you alright?” Scott asked.

I stared at the screen for a bit longer, still trying to wrap my brain around what happened.

“Uh...yeah, I’m fine. I think.” I responded to him.

“Ok, good. I was getting a little worried. You were gone longer than you were in the previous purgatory. I was uh, worried something happened to you.” Scott said, relieved.

“No, I’m fine. It’s just, all of this. I’m still trying to wrap my brain around it all.”

“Well, did you find another newspaper article in there?” Scott asked.

I had forgotten, again, about the newspaper stuffed in my pants. I stood up and grabbed inside of my pants and lifted the newspaper out of them. It was somewhat dry but still damp from being soaked in water. Weirdly there were no blood stains on it despite me bleeding before.

“Oh! You did find another one. What does it say?” Scott asked.

I placed it on my desk and flipped through it. Just like the other one, which laid on my bed, the inside of it was blank. Only the front had anything on it. I began to read what I could make out.

“The Butcher strikes at college!”

Under the title was a picture of a building made of bricks. It seemed to be the building with dorms in it or something. Police tape covered the entrance of it and blood stains covered the doors and ground. Under the picture was more text.

“On April 26, 2018, a mass murder occurred in the Cornell college dorms. Around 15 people were killed in the dorms. Almost none of the bodies could be recognized and the few that could have not had their names released to the public. The way they were murdered is similar to the way the infamous murderer Butcher kills."

"A few cameras caught a figure dashing away from the crime scene. Police have not been able to figure out where the figure has gone. People are to stay indoors at all costs, in case the murderer is still around in the area. All classes at Cornell will be closed for the next few weeks as things calm down.”

I stared at the newspaper article, blinking a few times. “Huh…”. That was all I could get out.

“What? What does it say?” Scott asked me.

“Well, it talks about a murder that happened at a college. Around fifteen people were killed.”

“Fifteen people? Wow...that’s uh...a lot.”

“Yeah, it is. But the place it happened at, was the college my sisters were at.”

“Really? Were they ok?” Scott seemed really concerned, he was a caring man so it made sense.

“Yeah, they were fine. They were pretty scared. My parents were visiting them when it happened. It also happened on my birthday....but I don’t remember hearing about it at all on my birthday.”

It was really weird, I remembered my parents telling me what happened and how they all hid in my sister’s dorm room. But...I didn’t remember it happening on my birthday.

“Dang, that must have been a crummy birthday. Sorry to hear about that.”

I stared at the newspaper some more.

“So, who were they?” I asked him.

“Um...pardon?” He replied, confused.

“The spirits in there, who were they?” I asked again.

Scott didn’t respond for a moment. “Um… I-I don’t know Sean. I don’t know everything. Only the stuff I’ve been able to figure out.”

I stared at my computer screen. I knew he wasn’t telling me everything, I could feel it. I don’t know why he'd hold back. Maybe to protect me, or himself. I found out later why he wouldn’t but, I’ll get to that eventually.

“The spirits told me stuff, Scott. They told me about a figure and what humans can do in the purgatories.” I told Scott.

Scott didn’t say anything.

“You said you couldn’t tell me about that hybrid and why they’re the way they are. But those spirits did, kind of.”

Scott still said nothing.

“I want answers Scott. I deserve to have some of my questions answered. It’s the least you could do!”

I was starting to get pissed. I wasn’t pissed at Scott, not really. I felt frustrated about everything and not getting any clear answers.

“Ok.” Scott said out of nowhere. “You’re right. You deserve some answers. I’ll tell you what I can.”

I sat back down in my chair again, after realizing I’ve been standing the whole time.

“So, as you already know, that hybrid killed a person. Well, Nightmare BB and Plushtrap did. It was the second one to enter their purgatory. When they killed it they began to cover themselves in their blood. But Ni-...Nightmare Fredbear found them and became furious. He uh…tore apart the person and smothered its remains on them both. Then he smashed them together and…they changed.”

I leaned closer to the monitor to hear him better.

“They….morphed and moved together, melting into one entity.They screamed, so loud. It was the most horrific noise I have ever heard. It was like a person crying out for help but their vocal chords got burnt or damaged, so only garbling and this high screech emitted instead. They fused into one, and became that thing. That….that was a long time ago.”

We both sat in silence for awhile. Those spirits were suffering, they’ve been suffering for a long time. And there was nothing I could do to help them. Except saving them.

“So, how does time exactly work in the purgatories? Cause, I feel like the spirits should look worse then they are.”

“Well, if they were actual physical beings, yeah, they would be in a much worse state. But, they aren’t. They’re dead Sean. Time didn’t really affect their bodies that much then.”

“Wait, what do you mean then?” I asked Scott.

“Um....n-nothing. You should probably go to the next purgatory now.” He sounded worried and frightened. Like he screwed up badly.

“You also told me about how the hybrid was created, but how? Can you access the purgatories?” I asked him with force.

“W-Well, I could. But I can’t anymore now.”

“Why?” I asked him.

“I just can’t, ok?” Scott mildly shouted at me. He was starting to get annoyed so I told him that it was fine.

“Look….I don’t know everything, Sean. I don’t know why these purgatories exist or why we’re here or why you’re here. I just don’t. We just have to keep moving forward and hope we can figure this all out.”

“Right. You’re right Scott.” I grabbed my mouse and moved it so the cursor was over the second game’s icon.

“What should I expect in this purgatory Scott?” I asked him.

“More spirits, and chaos.” He replied.

“Are the spirits in pain here too?”

“Yes, they are. All the spirits are experiencing pain and are suffering constantly, Sean. And you can’t stop it. Not yet at least.”

I took a deep breath in and exhaled. “Alright, let’s get this over with.” I said as I clicked on the icon.

A loud buzz emitted across the room as a voice began to speak.

“Dinner is now being served in the cafeteria! Go and quench your hunger!” Boomed the man’s voice.

The voice died out and so did the buzz. People got up and headed towards the cafeteria.

“Alright, time to eat! Hope it's something good this time.” Jason said excitedly.

He got up from his chair and dashed off. Craig followed after them, occasionally cocking his head at random, looking around at people. Susie turned to face Sean.

“Well then, I guess we should go and eat with the others.” She said.

Sean nodded and the two of them got up and headed towards the cafeteria. It was much more crowded than it was in the morning. Practically every table was full of delusional people. Sean and Susie got their food, which was a mystery soup of some kind, and walked to the tables. One stood alone in the corner of the room, where Jason now sat. He saw them and waved at them excitedly. They walked over to him and sat down at the table.

“Hey guys! Do you have any idea what this soup has in it?” Jason asked them while scooping the soup with a spoon.

“It looks like blood to be honest.” Susie said staring at her soup.

“Really chunky blood.” Sean added.

“And now I've lost my appetite.” Jason said pushing the soup away from him.

“So, I had some questions about what happened to you and all that. And, I was wondering if you would answer them. That is, if you want to answer them.” Jason asked Sean cautiously, afraid he might upset him.

“Yeah, ask away. The more people know what happened, the better.” Sean replied.

Jason clapped his hands together in joy. “Ok, so. How are the spirits exactly connected to you?”

Sean straightened his back and relaxed his hands on the table. “Well, I knew all of them when they were alive. Some I saw often while alive, and some I hung out with a lot.”

Jason nodded and asked another question. “So, what Matt said earlier about how descriptive your story is, got me thinking. How exactly can you recall so much of what happened?”

Sean stared at Jason, and closed his eyes.

“Oh! S-Sorry, I don’t think you’re lying. It’s just, you seem to remember a lot of what happened, almost all the details.” Jason said passively.

“It’s fine. I was expecting you to ask that.” Sean said as he opened his eyes.

“I don’t really know how I can remember so much. I just...can. It’s like when you experience a horrific incident, and you can remember almost everything that happened. It’s so vivid and fresh in your mind, all the little details, you can remember them so clearly.”

The moment he finished talking, memories of what happened began swarming in Sean’s head all at once. The cries of help from them, the smell they emitted, his voice. His voice booming across the place, reaching every spot it could. And the fire….the fire taking it all away.

“Sean? Hey, Sean?!?” Susie shouted at him.

Sean blinked and looked over at Susie. She was in a state of fear and panic while looking at Sean. A sharp pain came from Sean’s hands and he looked down. Only seconds ago they were resting on the table. Now, they were covered in blood from him clenching them so hard. The pain continued and Sean, realizing what had happened, inhaled sharply. Susie got up from the table and escorted Sean away from Jason.

“I’m taking you to the nurse, you’re bleeding a lot.” Susie stated.

Jason stared nervously as the two walked away. “Sean! I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to trigger anything!” Jason shouted at him.

“It’s fine!” Sean shouted back as he and Susie left the cafeteria.

They found a staff member who took Sean to see the nurse. The nurse was rather nice, and pretty. She was an old lady, with grey curly hair. She had blue eyes and normal size arms. She’s in her seventies and had been working at the place for twenty years. Her name is Sylvia.

Sean only needed some Polysporin and bandages and he was good to go. “You know, I don’t think I’ve seen you around much, Sean.” Sylvia told him as he was getting ready to leave.

“Yeah, I mainly just stay in one place here, I don’t go off doing my own thing really.” He told her.

“Well, maybe you should. You never know, it could help you relax more.” She told him with a warm smile.

Sean liked the old lady. She was kind and sweet. And her advice wasn’t that terrible. He left her and headed back to his room.

It was now 7:30 PM, the time most people went in for the night. Sean reached his metal door, where William was standing. When William saw him, he unlocked the door for him and opened it. Sean walked in and sat at his bed.  
He started to think he couldn’t do it anymore. Telling people what happened to him. It was taking a toll on him, a big one. But he had no choice, he had to tell people what happened. Even if they didn’t believe him, he had to try. He laid down on his bed and closed his eyes.

Tomorrow is another day.

~ * ~

Sean had another nightmare. It was about Baby and the others. They cornered him and were approaching from every angle. Their teeth and metal clattered as they moved forward. Freddy let out a distorted laugh as they moved. Sean shrunk into the corner as they continued getting closer.

A tall, shadowy figure resembling an animal emerged from behind them, and the spirits were all lifted into the air. They were torn apart and bent, bits and pieces falling to the ground. They formed that thing Sean feared and he watched as it clattered to the ground. They shifted and let out a groan as it approached Sean. Sean covered his eyes as the figure let out a loud laugh and the hybrid pounced.

He woke up in a pool of sweat. He shook violently and quickly stood up. He nearly collapsed onto the ground but managed to straighten himself out. He took in great amounts of air as he calmed himself down. He then began another day in the asylum, or the psychiatric hospital as William desperately wants Sean to call it.

Sean greeted Susie in one of the halls and the two of them hung out. Sean then had breakfast with Susie and Jason. Jason apologized to Sean about the previous night, more than once. Sean told him everything was fine and had nothing to apologize for. Sean spent the rest of the day exploring the asylum. The patients were allowed to wander, as long as they kept out of restricted areas, which were only a few. The nurse had been right, wandering the place did help calm himself down. He still thought of what happened, but he thought of it less.

Near the end of the day Sean returned back to the room he usually spent most of his time in. He saw his group in the same corner of chairs they’re always in. However, Sean saw something was going down as Matt seemed to be yelling at Jason while everyone watched. Susie was trying to calm him down, but failing miserably at it. Sean rushed over to them.

“I’m really sorry Matt. You can have your chair back. I can go find another one.” Jason told Matt.

“Oh, being the nice guy, are you?” Matt said getting up close to Jason’s face.

“Uh, y-yes?” Jason said confused.

“What’s going on?” Sean said when he reached the group.

“Matt’s lost it! He’s trying to get back at Jason!” Craig said as his body occasionally shook.

“Can it, one eyed willy.” Shouted Matt in an attempt to make fun of Craig.

Matt turned to Sean and glared. He walked away from Jason and towards Sean. “He hasn’t taken his meds today, so be careful.” Susie whispered into Sean’s ear.

Matt approached Sean and glared into his eyes. “You think you’re some survivor, huh? Because you survived against scary animatronics and what not? You have no clue what it means to be a survivor, kid.” Matt stated.

He pounded his chest aggressively. “I’m a survivor. You aren’t, and never will be. All that shit about purgatories and ghosts, complete lies!” His tone was becoming fierce and his voice was increasing.

“Matt, calm down. I know what happened to you is a tragedy, but you can’t release your anger onto people.” Sean said calmly.

“Like hell I can’t! I can do whatever the fuck I want. What are you going to do about it, huh?” Matt began to shove Sean.

He stumbled towards Susie who caught him in her arms. Matt began to move closer to the two. “My wife, the woman I loved more than anything, cheated on me. She fucking cheated on me with another man!” Matt was now screaming and people were beginning to form a circle around them.

“She cheated on me and didn’t even tell me! She told our kid, but not me. I overheard her talking to our son, in his room. Told him how his father was a sick man and needed help! Told him they would go somewhere safer, away from me!”

Almost everyone in the room had gathered to watch what was happening.

“Your wife should have told you. I’m so sorry Matt.” Sean said in another attempt to calm Matt.

“No, you aren’t! You don’t give a shit about me. I’m just some delusional man! What makes you think you’re so special, huh? You aren’t!” Matt threw Sean out of Susie’s grasp and into the crowd of people.

He fell headfirst into them, but the crowd pushed him back up again. “Matt, please. You’re making a scene. If you keep this up, you know what’ll happen to you.”

“Let them try to take me on! I can handle them. I’m not messed up in the head, like all of these people. I’m sane.” Matt turned his head and looked at the crowd of people around him. It was a mixture of people showing fear, sadness and excitement.

“Matt, would your son want you to be like this?” Sean asked.

Matt instantly turned around and punched Sean directly in the face. He fell onto the ground, hitting it hard. “Don’t you fucking talk about my son!” He screamed at Sean.

Sean felt dizzy and pain shot through his face. He touched his nose and could feel blood on it. He heard voices emerge from behind him. Guards began pushing through the crowd, making their way to the center. Sean felt someone grab him and lift him back up.

“Come on.” Said the voice.

Sean looked at the person who lifted him up and saw Susie’s face. She grabbed his arm firmly and the two pushed their way out of the crowd.

“Hey! Come back here, you coward! I’m talking to you!” Shouted Matt.

Sean and Susie continued pushing through. The guards emerged into the center and surrounded Matt. “Do your worst, I can handle it!” Matt dared them.

Matt could not handle it, as the guards tased Matt. He let out a shriek and collapsed to the ground, twitching and shaking. Sean cocked his head to get a look at what was happening. He saw the people disperse around Matt and watched as the guards took Matt away.

~ * ~

Susie led Sean into the cafeteria, where there were only a few people in it. She finally let go of her grip when she was sure they were safe. She turned to face Sean and began wiping the blood off his face with her shirt.

“He got you good. But, I don’t think he broke your nose. You should be fine.” Susie said.

“Poor Matt, I feel bad for him.” Sean told Susie.

“Why? Matt’s a dick. He killed his own family because his wife was cheating on him. Who does something like that?” Susie continued cleaning Sean’s face with her shirt, which was once white has now become stained in red.

“He’s sick, Susie. A lot of people are. He never got the help he needed and that ended up hurting him. I don’t think he ever meant to hurt his family.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right. But he still had it coming.” Susie finished cleaning Sean’s face and released her blood stained shirt.

"There, much better. Now you’re no longer dirty and ugly, but just ugly.” She stated jokingly.

“Wow, thanks so much. Appreciate it.” Sean said with an attitude.

Jason paced into the cafeteria and spotted Sean and Susie. He jogged over to them, seemingly out of breath. “I’ve been looking for you guys. I thought something bad happened.” Jason said.

“We’re fine Jason. We should be asking you if you’re ok after what just happened.” Sean said.

“I’m fine. Just startled really. I didn’t think Matt was so aggressive.”

“Matt is...really something. He’s not right in the head and makes a scene constantly.” Susie said.

“Yeah, I hope he gets the help he needs.” Jason said with sorrow in his voice.

Susie and Sean nodded in agreement.

“Well, now what?” Susie asked.

“Oh! How about you continue your story Sean?” Jason suggested.

“I’m all about people knowing what really happened to me, but after that, I don’t think I can right now.” Sean said.

“Right, yeah. I understand. Maybe we should just like, relax?” Jason suggested.

Relaxing was probably the best thing for them at the moment. They all found a table to sit at and began talking. They talked about the people they used to hang out with, and what they did before they came here. Jason used to be quite skinny and had gained weight when his wife died. Susie also had a boyfriend.

“Wait, you had a boyfriend?” Sean said in shock.

“What? You don’t think I could get myself a boyfriend?” Susie said in an annoyed, but playful tone.

“No! Not at all! It’s just, you’ve never mentioned before you had a boyfriend.”

“Yeah, I did. Cute guy, with these brown eyes like chocolate. He was large but I loved him. And he was so sweet to me.”

“So, what happened to him?” Jason asked.

“Well, when the police were arresting me, I saw him. I could tell from his expression that what me and him had was over.”

Sean felt sorry for Susie. She was a beautiful woman who didn’t deserve any of this. He wanted more than anything to give her a good life.

“Well, that just means you two weren’t meant to be. One day, you’ll find your true love and spend the remainder of your life with them.”

Susie looked over at Sean and smiled at him. “Thanks Sean, you always know what to do and say in the right moment.”

Sean was glad he could make Susie happy. She deserved to be happy.

“What about you, Sean?” Jason asked.

“Hm? What do you mean?” Sean asked, caught off guard by Jason.

“Well, do you have a girlfriend?” Jason asked Sean.

This question caught Susie’s attention, who proceeded in looking over at Sean. Her eyes became filled with curiosity, like a cat. Sean moved around slightly in his seat before responding. “I mean….yeah.” Sean began.

Sean noticed Susie’s expression beginning to change on her face. He quickly continued talking. “But, I don’t anymore.”

Susie’s expression returned back to curiosity in a instant, listening closely to what Sean said.

“Not anymore? What happened? Did you break up?” Jason asked.

“Yeah, we did. It….it was my fault. I acted like a complete idiot, fucked everything up between us. She hated me for a long time because of that.” Sean said.

“I’m sorry to hear that. I’m sure you’ll find someone out there for you!” Jason said enthusiastically.

Sean couldn’t help but smile. Even though they were in a asylum, the time Sean spent there wasn’t that terrible. The three continued talking about their lives, and what they did. It was a nice bonding experience. Jason glanced up at the clock on the wall some time later.

“Looks like we’ll have to return to our rooms in a hour or two.” Jason said disappointed.

“Aw man, I wanted to hear more about Sean’s failed attempt in getting a new girlfriend.” Susie said jokingly.

“Hey! I tried, alright? She just wasn’t in to me. It’s not my fault, I didn’t know she was allergic to flowers! How was I supposed to know?” Sean said in defense.

Susie just laughed him off. The three began to get up from their table.

“Hey, you guys want to hear a bit more of the story?” Sean asked out of the blue.

They instantly got back in their chairs and stared at Sean. Sean sat back in his chair and wrapped his hands together.

“Right, where did I leave off?” Sean asked.

“You clicked on the two icon.” Jason reminded him.

“Right, thanks.” Sean relaxed a bit in his chair, and continued his story.

~ * ~

My eyes burnt the moment I entered the two purgatory. I shielded them with my hands as I tried to get used to it. Unlike the other two, as far as I know, this purgatory wasn’t set at night. This purgatory took place in the day. I managed to adjust my eyes to the bright light and began examining my surroundings.

I sat in the second games office, or at least what remained of it. I noticed the long hallway in front of me had its entire ceiling missing. Fragments of wood stuck out near the top of the walls as sunlight shined through the gaping hole that etched through the hallway. Small pieces of wood and debris littered the hallway floor at random. The floor itself were checker like, with black and white squares covering it. The walls for that hall, and the entire building, were filthy with large stains of some kind covering them. Most of the walls also looked really worn down.

I took a gander around the office and noticed the ceiling in there also didn’t exist. A huge gaping hole covered the top of the office, with more wood fragments covering the edges of the walls around it. I guess the ceiling had let out and collapsed from decay. Small fragments of the ceiling laid on the office ground in piles.

Near my feet laid the desk for the office. Its two legs on the left side had snapped off and the entire table had collapsed onto the floor. Small, dried up, crumpled pieces of paper littered the floor around it. A small cup with a hole in it rested on the floor, with its blue stripes almost completely faded away. The fan on the desk stayed intact and laid on the floor too, but had rusted heavily and a blade for it poking out of its casing.

A large vent resided on each side of the wall near the floor. The buttons on the vents for the lights were gone, and anything left of them were nowhere to be seen. Though, if the place stayed lit up, I wouldn’t need to worry.  
The monitors that surrounded the walls were cracked and smashed in. None of them looked like they could function anymore, not in the slightest. The walls were dirty and stained with something, like I already mentioned before. The children drawings covering the walls had faded away with some being entirely blank or torn apart severely. The two warning signs above the gaping doorway were faded and had large white spots on them. Same with the poster on the left wall. It used to have Toy Bonnie, Toy Freddy, and Toy Chica on it. But then, I could only make out Toy Freddy and a part of Toy Bonnie. The rest of the poster was to damaged to make anything else out.

After scanning the office I realized something. There wasn’t much plant life there. There were some plants growing in the office corners, and the hallway floor and near where a ceiling would be. But other than that, I didn’t see much a lot of plants. It seemed rather strange considering how the previous places looked.

Near the left vent I spotted a small tablet. I went over and picked it up. It was the size of both of my hands combined and was mainly a screen, like the one in the Sister Location purgatory. A crack in the upper right corner had formed, while the screen had dust covering it. I wiped the screen with my shirt and tried to turn it on. There were no buttons on it, which I found to be rather weird. I placed it back down on the floor and began to explore the building.

I stepped over the debris in the office and made my way into the hallway. Sunlight continued to pour into it and I could clearly see what were in the other rooms that were connected to the hallway.  
There were four rooms in the hallway, just like in the game. Each one is a party room, and the two closest to the office have vents in them. The party rooms were pretty much identical. Each one contained two tables with party hats on them. They had gift boxes and balloons in them, with banners hanging from the ceiling.

In there, all of those decorations were either missing or torn apart beyond recognition. There were also no chairs at the tables, but the actual game didn’t have chairs either. Each room seemed to be in decent shape. The ceilings weren’t missing and only the decoration that covered them were damaged. None of the rooms had plants growing in them either. Claw marks etched through a few of the tables though. And the floors in them were covered in stains. It looked like dirt, but I wasn’t sure. The walls were also covered in stain and worn down, like everywhere else in the building.

I walked into the final party room that’s located on the upper right side of the hallway. It looked exactly the same as the other rooms. Two tables covered in a tablecloth with small dots on it were in the room. Only one party room had a different tablecloth than the other rooms, for some reason. The gifts in the room were torn apart, like something tried getting inside of it. They were all empty. A few deflated balloons covered the floor, just like the other rooms. And more stains covered the floor, like the others. I began to leave the room, when something caught my attention.

On the wall, were three things hanging up on them. I went over to them and got a closer look. They were three different paper plate dolls. I recognized them as most FNaF fans would, since they were from the game. Kids tend to make them but I never did. The three of them resembled different beings. The one on my left looked similar to Balloon Boy, who is this small plastic child animatronic. The middle one looked like Bonnie, with streaks coming down its eyes. And the last one was of Freddy. All three of them were worn down and falling apart. Their streamer like legs had fallen off and so did their arms, except for the BB one. Holes formed on them in random spots, a few being bigger than the others. They were a weird yellowish color, and their faces which I assumed were done in marker, were still there but looked very faint in color.

I began to leave again, when I saw something else. In the corner of the room, near the entrance, was a fourth paper plate pal. A fourth one doesn’t exist in the games, so I became confused. I went over to it and picked it up.  
It was made out of two paper plates, just like the other three. Its legs were beige and so were its arms. The plate that acted like a torso had been drawn in with a marker. Whoever made it had drawn in what looked like a black shirt. Their streamer arms had some black on them to, making it look like sleeves. Their face looked similar to the BB paper plate buddy’s face. It had a small grin on it, with eyes that had black pupils. Black hair had been drawn on top of them, ruffled near the top but swift and orderly near the bottom. Their hair ended around where a nose would be on them.

The thing….creeped me out to be honest. I’ve never seen it in the games, ever. I think people would talk about something like that. So, something had created it there. I dropped it and it landed onto the ground delicately.

I walked out of the room and reached the end of the hallway. The end of the hallway brought me to another one, that looked to be about the same length as the other hallway. This hallway had a ceiling in it, but large cracks were forming across it. The walls and floor were much filthier than before and grossed me out. Small stars that decorated the hall were on the floor or dangling on the wall by a thread. Pizza ornaments laid on the ground, with a few having parts of them missing. Spots on the wall indicated where they once used to be. Posters of the Toy animatronics aligned the walls, but were barely recognizable in the state they were and looked very similar to the poster in the office.

In front of me, on my right, were two doorways. Both had signs of a male and female on them, indicating they were bathrooms. And on my left, stood a door. A sign that had slanted to the side read, ‘Parts & Service’. The door looked heavy and made of metal. A single handle connected to it, and the door was sealed shut. I had a feeling I knew what was in there, and I didn’t want to see it. Not yet, at least.

I walked down the new hallway and towards the main room of the building. The sunlight from the hallway slowly disappeared as I moved away from it. I reached the main room of the building after a few seconds of walking. It was much darker than the rest of the place, but still had some light in it.

The area is one massive room that contains different things scattered across it. On the floor and in a few corners, plants were growing from some unknown source. Cracks and small holes formed in the ceiling, with small amounts of light shining through. To my left stood the main stage with no one one it. A damp ‘HAPPY BIRTHDAY’ poster laid on the stage floor, with the letters of it barely being recognizable. Most of the ceiling above the stage was gone and the floor looked wet. I spotted a camera attached to a wall on the stage.

I had forgotten there were cameras in the place. Not exactly sure how I could forget something like that. I walked around the room to see if any of it had changed. In the corner, near the entrance of the hallway, rested the game area. Deflated balloons and destroyed gifts scattered the corner along with some plants growing out of the floor. A single carousel sat motionless, covered in what appeared to be large scorches and stains. Originally, there were four rides on it. Each one was of Freddy and the others. But in there, only Freddy stayed connected to it, and Freddy was bent and clawed to death. Seemed like the animatronics in that location were deadly, almost as deadly as the previous ones.

Near the carousel, on the ground, I saw a small sign. I bent down to look at it and recognized it immediately as I read the word ‘Balloons!’ printed on it. Well, it used to say that at least. The signs handle bent backwards and a chunk of the sign was gone, with only the first half of the word being left. A small spot of some liquid covered a corner of the sign. It was a beige like color, mixed with light brown. I slowly touched my finger on the spot. It felt sticky and my finger became covered in the liquid rather quickly. I wiped my finger on my shirt and got back up.

The room was mainly full of tables, with no chairs at them. A few of them had been knocked over and laid on their sides. I walked toward the other side of the room, looking at each table that I passed. In another corner of the room, is a small area. I knew what this area was, it’s the prize corner from the game. A small but long table stood in the corner, with shelves behind it attached to the wall. There were no plushies on the table or shelf, like there is in the game. That’s because all the plushies were torn apart and scattered across the floor. Stuffing covered everything and small bits of the plushies were on the floor with the stuffing, along with more deflated balloons. On the wall next to the shelves were pizza ornaments with pieces of them missing. A single poster was placed on the wall and contained the animatronics at the place. Like all the other posters, it could barely be recognized. I could make out a few letters on the poster. And the weird thing is, the letters made out a word. When read from left to right, it said ‘reap’.

Yeah, really bizarre. I don’t think it meant anything though.

All those things weren’t important. The important thing is the giant gift box sitting in that corner. It was unharmed and looked the same as it did in the game. Entirely blue with a purple stripe. There were a few plants growing around it and some stains covering it. The box stayed closed and I decided it was for the best it stayed like that.

Near the prize corner, a doorway that led to a smaller room seemed to beckon for me. This room is kid’s cove. It’s where Mangle is, or would have been. They weren’t in there, not really at least. The only thing in that room was a single table, destroyed gifts, decorations, and wires and cables that hung across the walls and ceiling. Where Mangle should have been, laid a mess of endoskeleton parts. There were limbs and a torso, all mangled together. The hand and foot Mangle had that had a suit on them were gone, and so was their head. They were ripped right off their body. The other endoskeleton head stayed connected to it. It laid motionless, not moving or turning. Covered in parts of the mangled endoskeleton, were more of that liquid. This time, it was mainly brown.

The only damage done to that room was a large hole in the wall. I already experienced it before so I didn’t even bother going near the hole. I walked out of the room and back into the main room. The place wasn’t in as bad shape as I thought it would be. The previous two were practically falling apart. But most of the building there looked intact. To be honest, I found this a little strange. But I didn’t bother questioning it, there’s no point.

I began to walk back towards the hallway to the office, when I stopped myself. Next to the prize corner, and close to the main stage, a door stood out in the wall. It was big and made out of metal, looking very similar to the door for Parts & Service. That door didn’t exist in the game. The fact it was there isn’t normal.

I walked up to it and tried the handle for it. It didn’t budge. I tried again, with more pressure. The handle snapped downwards and I slammed into the door. I rubbed my shoulder as the door began to creak open. I grabbed the handle and pulled it open all the way.

~ * ~

There are things in life that are horrific. Things that you wish you could unsee with your eyes. And sometimes, there’s thing you wish you had never smelled. Never in my entire life, had I smelled something so nauseating.  
The smell bombarded me instantly before the door even opened all the way. My eyes began to water uncontrollably and I retreated from the door. The smell was so strong and sickening, it made me beyond uncomfortable. I fell to my knees and plugged my nose as tight as I could. But I could feel it, the warmth of whatever was in there entering the main room and covering me.

I vomited on the floor, a sharp burn beginning to fill the inside of my throat. I continued vomiting on the floor as the smell gathered into the main room. I plugged my nose again and stood back up. I maneuvered around the pool of vomit, and back to the door.

It was much darker than the main room and I could barely see in it. I had to go in though. I already saw everything else, except for the bathrooms and Parts & Service. I was pretty sure there wasn’t anything in the bathrooms, and I refused to step foot in Parts & Service. I made my way into the room and stuck my free hand out so I could feel my way through.

I made my way into the room, trying my best to be careful. At first, I thought the room had nothing in it. I couldn’t feel or see anything. I began to think it was just an empty room with no purpose. My hand touched something not long after I thought this and I immediately recoiled in pain. I let out a sharp inhale and looked down at my hand. Looking down at it didn’t really help much, since I could barely see anything. I did feel something covering it, burning my hand immensely. I ran out of the room so I could look at it better in the main room. The smell still surrounded the place, but I tried my best to ignore it.

The liquid I had seen before in the building covered the palm of my hand. It made my entire hand turn brownish and small amounts of blood were now on my hand as well.

I didn’t know what to do, so I wiped my hand on my shirt. It was a bad idea, I know it was. I couldn’t think of anything else to do, so I went with it. It stung like hell, and my body stiffened as I wiped it on my shirt. I managed to get rid of most of the liquid, but it became a part of my shirt, burning it slightly. I wouldn’t be able to go back in there unless I could actually see. I took off towards the hallway that contained the bathrooms and went into the men’s room once I reached the hallway.

In the men's room, a part of the ceiling had collapsed which allowed me to see in it fairly well. I walked up to one of the many sinks and hoped it worked. It did, for some reason. I made sure the water wasn’t ice cold but not hot, and stuck my hand under the water. It stung like hell, but it was the best I could do for it. Afterwards, I ripped a part of my shirt off and wrapped it around my hand. The chance of it getting infected was high, but since all my injuries disappeared whenever I escaped, it didn’t really bother me much.

I decided to search the bathroom since I was in there, just in case. There wasn’t anything of use in it, so I searched the woman’s bathroom. I’m not a pervert, I needed to look everywhere. There wasn’t anything in there either. And only one place remained for me to look.

I really didn’t want to go in there. I was positive I knew what would be behind that door. I forced myself to head to the door and once there I grabbed the handle. I turned it downwards causing the handle to creak loudly. I pulled on it harder and the door skidded on the ground as it opened.

I knew what I would see when I went in there, but seeing them in that state still shocked me. It always shocked me.

Laying dormant inside the room, were the Withered animatronics. Well, what was left of them anyway. The entire room became covered from head to toe in plant life and the ceiling no longer existed. Sunlight poured into the room and onto the animatronics. There wasn’t a single spot in that room that didn’t have plants growing in it or sunlight touching it. Plants grew from the corners of the floor and spiraled up the walls. The entire floor had grass and flowers covering it from dirt that came from an unknown origin. Surrounded by all of this life, four dead animatronics rested in the room, not moving in the slightest.

I walked into the room, grass being crushed under my feet as I went. I approached one of the animatronics sitting on the ground, their back resting against the wall.

Withered Bonnie sat on the ground, their back up against the wall. Withered Bonnie in the game doesn’t have a face, just remains of an endoskeleton face. It’s like they were gutted, with even their mask being gone. Well, they still didn’t have a face, and the upper left section of his head didn’t exist. A chunk of it went missing, and wires dangled out of the inside of their endoskeleton. It didn’t look like time caused it, more like something attacked them. I couldn’t make out most of their head, as vines and other plants covered most of it. Vines gripped the remains of his endoskeleton head and jaw, and slithered inside the area of their endoskeleton head where it had been ripped apart. What parts of their head I could make out, had heavy withering in their suit.

A few vines had managed to grip his suit jaw as well. The outer section of his jaw had worn down, causing it to no longer look very round like it once did. They used to have a glowing red pupil, but in there it was dead and looked like it hadn’t been alive for a long time.

They only had one ear intact, the other one was with wherever the chunk of their head was. All of the suit for the ear was gone, except for the upper part, which became heavily tattered and worn down. Bits of the suit were falling off in long strips, and the ear became entangled in vines, causing it to bend downwards towards the ground. Their ear was mainly just metal beams intertwined with each other. Upon further inspection, their entire endoskeleton became heavily rusted. It would be impossible for it to move at all.

Would, of course. I wasn’t in the real world.

Their torso had also become shredded and heavily worn down. Suit pieces were falling off in strips, some barely clinging on to their body. Most of this damage had been done on the right side of his torso. A huge chunk of the suit was missing in the upper left corner of their torso, and more vines had entered through the hole. Some mold had begun to grow near the bottom of his torso, along with where his bow tie would have been. It consisted of a dark green mixed with some white. It was disgusting to look at. A small section of their torso near the bottom and center were darker in color than the rest of their suit.

Their entire left arm is missing in the actual game and it was in there as well. Instead of long wires replacing their arm, plants did. A few wires were still connected, though they were barely stable. Their right arm stayed in one piece for the most part, with vines that seemed to had come from inside the suit, growing in and around the arm. Their shoulder most likely decomposed entirely since it was missing. The suit hiding the endoskeleton arm was heavily worn down, just like the rest of their suit. The arm looked incredibly rusted, and the only thing keeping it from snapping off seemed to be the vines keeping it in one piece. They were missing their only hand, along with a small portion of their lower arm segment.

Their pelvis had no suit on it and a few vines from inside of the torso wrapped around it. Their entire left leg contained no suit, and had vines and damaged wires covering it. The leg bent awkwardly at an angle, like it had been broken severely. The right leg still had its suit, but like the rest of their body, had fallen apart and strips of it were hanging on desperately. A few vines made their way through and around the leg, along with more damaged wires. The upper portion of their leg, along with their knee were more damaged than the rest of their leg. The foot and lower suit leg were darker in color than the rest of their suit pieces. Mold rested on top of his foot, in one big area near the base. It had a weird green color to it, with some white in it like the other mold growing on them. They definitely had seen better days.

I moved away from them and turned my attention to the other bulking machine near them. They too, were sitting on the ground, with their back resting on the wall. This one was a chicken.

Just like in the game, Withered Chica had their jaw snapped open, unable to ever close it. Parts of their suit jaw had begun to fall apart, just like Withered Bonnie in that place, mainly around the edges. However, her jaw wasn’t as worn down as Withered Bonnie’s. Vines from the wall had seeped into her eye sockets, and made their way into the wires that were attached to her jaw and head. Now, their mouth became a mess of wires and vines mixed together. Through it all, an endoskeleton jaw stuck out, covered in rust. She was missing her left eye and both her eye sockets were much wider from decomposing, especially her left eye socket. The suit for their head had become a dark yellow in certain spots, and was worn down slightly on the sides with vines slithering in. Their tufts of feathers were missing a single feather on the side, with the remaining two covered in small tears.  
This is off topic but, Withered Chica always looked like a vulture to me. Mainly her head did. And seeing her like that just made her more terrifying, especially with her eyelids always missing.

Anyway, her single eye, which was once white and had a magenta like color, looked dirty and stained. A small crack near the pupil emerged across the eye. It was unsettling to say the least, looking into that eye. The beak that they once had, had fallen off or was torn off. This caused her to look a bit strange, but also made me tense from looking at her.

Her bib that usually reads ‘Let’s Eat’, had become torn and unreadable. All I could make out was an L and E. Her suit torso had large holes and tears in it, with long strands of suit pieces dangling in spots. Mold covered the sides of the suit in the lower section of her torso, as well as near her bib. A few stray vines embedded themselves into her torso through the holes.

Her entire right arm was gone, with vines growing around her arm socket. Her lower left arm was gone as well, but her upper left one still existed. Most of the suit for it was gone, and what remained became covered in mold. A few wires were still connected inside of her arm, but didn’t give her any life in the slightest.

Her suit pelvis had become heavily shredded with strands of it dangling off the pelvis. Her legs had their suit pieces torn and withered, with the lower left suit of her leg being completely missing. Her right leg had more damage done to the suit than the left leg. Vines from the wall had grown inside of the suit pieces, and maneuvered out of the holes and around the legs. Her three toed feet were covered in mold. Some holes had formed in a few spots on her feet. Just like Withered Bonnie, she hadn’t been alive for a long time.

I turned around and walked towards the wall that jutted out into the room halfway, creating a sort of entrance to the other side of the room. Near the small entrance on the floor, laid the remains of another animatronic that had a dark brown color scheme. Vines wrapped around them in a few areas, along with mold growing on their back.

Looking at them in that state, I felt sorry for them. I ended up kneeling down in front of them to try and lift them up. Metal from inside of them began to crack and move while I attempted to lift them up. The vines wrapped around their body snapped and fell off. Somehow, after a lot of effort, I made them lean against the wall, like the other two.

The animatronic was Freddy, the bear himself, probably in worse condition than the other two were. It was hard to tell to be honest. They were all in terrible shape.

His signature top hat had gone missing, and so did one of his ears. More specifically, his left ear. His right ear, while still being connected to his head, didn't really exist. Most of the suit and the ear itself was gone. Only the small metal beam for it, and a small amount of its base remained. A few wires that were barely intact dangled out of his ear sockets. The sockets were wider than normal from time spent in that room. His right eye socket had became a huge gaping hole that connected with his right ear socket, with his right eye no longer resting inside of his head. They stared at the ground with their single remaining eye, with no life in them.

Despite some vines breaking off him, a few were still attached to his body. Some vines had wrapped around their head and grown inside of it. Most of their head had vines covering it, and some mold had grown on the top of his head. Vines covered their left eye from the inside of their head, though I could make out a blue eye through the vines. Their muzzle and the rest of their head was worn down and tattered heavily, like the other two were. The entire suit for their jaw were in pieces, with only the inside of it being mainly intact. The rim of the jaw was shredded and falling apart. None of the teeth for the suit remained anymore. Pieces of the fabric were dangling from being shredded so badly. Vines wrapped around his neck from the inside of his head, keeping it safe and intact.

The entire lower section of the suit for their torso had been destroyed. Strands of fabric dangled from its remains. Vines and wires wrapped around their endoskeleton torso, their origin looking to be in their head. A single burnt piece of their suit rested in the upper right section of his torso. It had caused that area to become a mixture of black and dark brown.

I had a funny feeling I knew where the burnt mark came from.

Holes were located where his buttons would be, revealing his endoskeleton. More holes covered the edges of the suit, and his bow tie became crooked at a low angle, pointing at the ground. Their left arm became covered in mold, and plants grew inside and around it. Their hand no longer existed, and plants that had grown inside of him were dangling at the end of the arm. Just like the rest of the suit, their left arm became tattered and fell apart in spots. And strangely, it was the upper section of his left arm that had more damage done to it, instead of the lower section. Both segments were still highly damaged though. Their right arm was surprisingly clean of plants, except for some mold on his lower right arm. The rest of his arm became tattered and destroyed so much, most of the suit had ceased to exist. I could see most of his endoskeleton hand as well since all the suit on his fingers were gone, along with some on the base of his hand.

A few large tears were in his pelvis, mainly on the edges of it, with vines wrapped around it aggressively. His legs were practically missing all their suit pieces. Only his upper right leg had its suit piece, and that piece barely existed. Vines grew around and gripped his endoskeleton legs, which appeared to have pieces of them torn out. A few flowers grew from the remains of his feet. Only a small amount of the suit remained on his feet, with both his endoskeleton toes having been torn off.

I stared at him for a little while, wondering how they could get in such bad shape. I left him to rest against the wall and walked over to the second half of the room. In a corner, standing up on their legs, was Withered Foxy.  
His head slanted downwards, staring at the ground he stood on. His arms laid limp at his sides, tattered and worn down heavily. Just like all the others, he too, hadn’t had any life in him for a long time.

The entire upper portion of their mask no longer existed, which is the same damage that Nigh-....Nick, received himself in his purgatory. His endoskeleton head jutted out through the large hole that now existed in it. A small portion of his endoskeleton head had been ripped clean off, right above his left eye. I’m fairly certain this caused his left eye to become unstable. With most of their mask being torn off, I saw both of his eyes, with the left one only having its lower eyelid, while his right eye that usually hid behind his eye patch, had both eyelids intact. Whether or not the eyelids functioned, I’m not sure. Both of his eyes looked dull in color, with no light shining out of them to show he had life in him.

What remained of his mask had small tears covering it. His long snout had strands of fabric rotting off, with other pieces dangling off the snout. Small holes covered the entire snout in odd spots with his nose nowhere to be seen. His jaw seemed to be fine, with the exception of a few tears in the base. Foxy seemed to have the most plant life in him out of everyone there. A few vines from the wall had grown around his head and into the open hole in it.

His suit torso became a wreck, with the entire right side of his torso suit being gone, as well as the lower section of the torso. Course, he was missing his lower suit torso in the game as well. Most of his endoskeleton torso showed through his suit, clear as day. What remained of the suit was far more worn down than in the game. It had holes covering it completely and had rotted away so badly, it looked like it would easily fall right off. A few vines and plants had made their way into his torso, getting entangled with dead wires and rusted metal. His entire right arm had no suit on it. All of it must have rotted away. A lot of vines from his torso wrapped around the arm and wires. That arm was basically just covered in plants. At the end of his arm, instead of a hand, he had a hook. It became bent slightly to the right, and seemed to be stained. I wasn’t sure what stained it, or how. It was a dark brownish color, and it covered most of the hook.

Due to him missing his upper right suit torso, and his entire suit pieces for his right arm, he kind of looked like a bad ass. He was still a dead animatronic, but it looked kind of cool in a weird way.  
Anyway, his entire upper left arm suit was gone, while the suit for the lower section looked ready to fall apart. It had holes covering it, mainly on the sides. More vines and plants slithered into and around the arm, but not nearly as much as his other arm. His endoskeleton hand became entwined in a few vines, but it seemed vines couldn’t hold him together completely. The middle finger on his hand had snapped off, giving him only two fingers and a thumb.

His suit pelvis was covered in tears and holes, with more vines getting inside and around it. It was a darker color than usual, and so were the remains of his suit torso. Some mold began to grow on the side of his pelvis where it was clean of damage. His legs were bare, except for his upper parts, just like in the game. Both his upper suit pieces were torn and entangled with vines. The rest of his legs were covered from head to toe in plants, mainly vines.

I looked him over, then at the others. He appeared to have rusted more than any of the others. I turned around and looked at them again. They all had spots on them where their suit was darker than normal, and all of them had heavily rusted endoskeletons.

It was hard to imagine that they were spirits. They looked so dead, more dead than other things I had encountered. But I knew they were spirits. They were in pain and I could help him. I just needed to get out of that place first.

I looked around the room and noticed an arcade machine tucked in the corner next to Foxy. I walked over to it and brushed some dust off it. Near the top of the machine, behind some vines, a flashlight rested on top of the machine. I ripped the vines down from the wall, making the vines create a large snapping noise. I reached for the flashlight and grabbed it.

Its lens had cracked and dust covered it. I wiped it off using my shirt, and somehow made my hand sting again. Once it looked clean, I tested it out. I clicked the small stub on it, and the flashlight flickered, then lit up. I turned it back off and made my way out of the room, avoiding the animatronics and not touching them to the best of my ability. When I reached the door though, I stopped.

Something didn’t feel right. I turned around and scanned the room again. Four animatronics, still dead and not moving. Four animatronics. There was suppose to be five, not four. There was another one, Golden Freddy. He’s identical to Withered Freddy, but his left ear is missing, and he has a yellow color scheme. He has no eyes, and if he did, they can’t be seen.

I didn’t see him anywhere. I looked around a bit more, but nothing. He was missing. Or, was located somewhere else. I didn’t dare stay in there any longer. I was afraid if I did, one of them would become activate. So I left the room and headed back to the main room.

~ * ~

I made my way back to the main room, and towards the door leading into the closed off room. The nauseating smell was still coming from the room, and had filled the main room. I tried my best to ignore the smell, but my eyes began watering as I grew closer. I stood in front of the door that led into the darkness. I took a deep breath in, and then let it out. I turned the flashlight on, and shined it into the room.

I was greeted to a horrific, deformed face. I stumbled back in complete shock and fear, and fell on my butt. The flashlight rolled near the door, continuing to shine into the room. I slowly got back up, shaking slightly. I walked over and grabbed the flashlight, then shined it at what I saw.

Inside the small, damp room, were a group of huge bulking animatronics. I knew what they were, or what they were made of. The Toy animatronics. All of them were there. Toy Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, Mangle, and BB. They were all formed together into one huge monstrosity. It was melting, or was melting, but became stuck in a state that looked like it constantly was.

They had one massive torso that seemed to be Toy Freddy’s, with Toy Chica’s and Toy Bonnie’s torsos being combined into it at the sides. Their torsos stuck out, giving them a more bigger shape. Parts of the huge torso became black, like it burnt. Most of it was light brown with a mixture of yellow and blue on the sides. The pieces that were usually on their torsos were gone. Toy Chica didn’t have her bib, and Toy Bonnie didn’t have his bow tie. The main torso did have on a bow tie that looked similar to Toy Freddy’s.

On their left side, was Toy Chica. Her torso had plunged deep into the main torso and merged with it. Her torso only had one arm, as the other one may have been inside the torso or didn’t exist. Her arm had become bare, with it only being an endoskeleton. Some of her plastic had gotten onto her arm, causing it to become scorched. Parts of it were also covered in rust. Her hand belonged to Mangle and was white. The tips of the fingers were burnt heavily, giving it a black like color.

Toy Chica’s head rested on her torso, though I barely recognized it as being a head. Her head had melted so much, her entire mouth became covered in plastic. She once wore a beak, but where it went, I don’t know. She had one single blue eye in her left socket, the other either being covered by the plastic, or missing. Her entire head was round once, but now it looked deformed. It looked more oval like, or something similar. It wasn’t completely round anymore, and barely looked like a head or face.

Toy Bonnie’s torso was plunged into the main torsos right side. He too, only had one arm connected to his torso. His arm, which was his right arm, had melted and became heavily burnt. Black spots covered the upper section, while the rest remained a light blue. Small amounts of it dripped off his arm, and his endoskeleton poked through some of the plastic. His hand looked fine, with it only being cracked in the base.

His entire left face had gone missing, with small cracks forming on the edge of the right face where the left face would connect to. His endoskeleton head stuck out immensely, with wires covering practically all of it. He still had both green eyes resting in his head. The left one contained cracks in it, and stared down at the ground. The other one was fine, and stared straight at me. He had no muzzle or jaw, so his endoskeleton mouth poked through instead. It sat wide open, like it was ready to slam shut at any moment. His head had barely melted, and looked almost the same as it did in the game. His only ear being the right one, had cracked in both segments of its suit. A huge gaping hole in the upper section revealed his endoskeleton ear, along with some wires poking out.

I turned my gaze towards the thing that had shocked me the most. The head was a combination of Toy Freddy and BB. The right side of the head belonged to Toy Freddy. A gaping hole where his eye socket was had formed, with small cracks forming outwards from it. The eyebrow he usually has, had been devoured by the gaping hole. Now his blue eye stared at everything, unable to show emotion. Wires from within his head poked out of the suit and around his eye. They were frayed and burnt, and looked like they couldn’t do anything. Just above the hole was a large burnt spot. It was a mixture of black and brown with it bulging slightly. Their right ear had gone missing, with wires taking its place. The muzzle he bares melted so much, it drenched his jaw. I could barely make out the endoskeleton mouth that rested inside him. His only cheek became burnt and had a black and red color to it.

The left side of their head belonged to BB. It had been merged with the remains of Toy Freddy’s head, causing the head in general to look out of place. BB’s head stuck out, and was cracked around his wide smile. Most of BB’s hat had melted, causing it to drench his head. Most of his head was now a mixture of blue, red, beige and a bit of brown. The only thing I could recognize on them was their single eye and mouth. The rest of them consisted only of melted plastic overlapping itself. Just like Toy Freddy, his eye is blue and showed no emotion other than shock. His smile that had always annoyed people seemed to have gotten bigger from being burnt and drenched with plastic. The same endoskeleton mouth that was in Toy Freddy was also in BB. Their entire head wore Toy Freddy’s top hat, with a propeller sticking out of it. This caused it to form cracks on the top of the hat.

I lowered my gaze back to the torso and saw another head. Wedged inside of the torso, right underneath Toy Chica’s torso, was Mangle’s head. Their entire jaw gaped open, like it couldn’t close it. Plastic that had melted from their head had gotten into their jaw, making it look almost unrecognizable. Their entire head was melting, causing the eye holes to droop downwards. This allowed me to see her endoskeleton head better, which was filled with wires. Their left eye was missing, but it was in the game as well. Most of the left side of their head barely resembled a head. It was just a mess of white and pink. Her right side though, it could still be recognized as one. They had no ears, only wires coming out, and their snout was crooked downwards. Their single yellow eye had small amounts of plastic stuck on it. Staring at them made me feel uneasy. It was so horrific, and the smell.  
There’s still more to them, unfortunately.

Their pelvis contained no suit on it, but plastic from the torso had melted onto it making it a large clump of brown. Their left leg belonged to Toy Chica, with the foot belonging to Mangle. The leg melted slightly and contained burnt spots across it. Some of the endoskeleton poked out through holes that had formed. The right leg was Toy Freddy’s upper leg, and Toy Bonnie’s lower leg and foot. The melting plastic had caused the two parts to merge, creating this ugly brown and blue.

They stood up straight, a few eyes looking at me, a few others staring at the floor. It stood motionless, and showed no sign of moving or doing anything. Plastic dripped off its body and into a large pool of melted plastic. The whole thing was disgusting, and I couldn’t look at it any longer. I turned away and closed my eyes, trying to get rid of the thing that had burnt its way into my brain.

But, I couldn’t. It was there, staring back at me in my mind. It reminded me so much of the hybrid I first encountered, which could only mean one thing. I turned back at the thing and stared at it in horror. Five souls, trapped into one entity. It must have been horrible being fused together and being ripped apart. I could never imagine something so horrific. I still needed to go into the room. When I had the courage to, I began creeping inside. I maneuvered around them, and kept my gaze on Toy Bonnie’s head. I felt like they were watching me as I moved.

Once I reached the back of the room, I began looking around. The room was pretty much empty. The floor still had a checker pattern, and the walls looked the same as they did in the rest of the building. The room though, was incredibly warm, and had plastic covering it in places. I did my best to not touch any of the plastic that covered the room.

In a corner, I spotted a machine. It looked like a generator, and a red light was flashing on it. I walked up to it and looked over it. It was indeed, a generator. A small handle was attached to the side of the thing. I placed the flashlight near me, so it pointed at the generator from the floor. I grabbed the small handle and began pulling on it. A rope attached to the handle shot out as I pulled. The generator began to rumble loudly. I pulled on it again, harder this time. The generator rumbled louder, along with the red light flashing faster. I gripped the handle harder, planted my feet into the ground, and heaved the handle with all my might. The rope snapped and I fell backwards into the wall. The generator roared to life, and I could hear in the distance throughout the place loud clicking. I rubbed my back and reached for the flashlight that had turned off from me kicking it when I fell backwards.

All at once, the room became much darker, and the clicking stopped. I looked up and around the room. I couldn’t see the light from the main room anymore. I couldn’t see anything, just darkness surrounding me. I bent down and grabbed aimlessly at the floor, until I found the flashlight.

A low moan emitted near me, making me freeze in place I froze in place. My heart beat automatically began to increase in speed, as a large chill swept through my entire body. The moaning continued as small cracks and the sound of liquid splattering into the ground rose up into the air. I knew what was happening, and I knew I was screwed.

They had woken up. I could hear their feet pounding against the ground. I didn’t know what they were doing. Were they leaving, or turning around? Slowly, I twisted my head and shined my light at the thing.

It was staring right back at me.

It let out a high pitched noise, similar to the noise a whistle makes actually, and began rushing towards me. Plastic continued hitting the ground as they grew closer to me. Before I knew what was happening, I dodged out of their way, right before they slammed into the wall. In complete utter fear, I bolted out of the room. I could hear them moaning from the room as I ran away.

I grabbed the door and began sliding it shut again. The door emitted a low groan as I tried closing it. A white hand shot out and gripped the door. I stared on in horror as they emerged from behind the door. Toy Bonnie’s eyes clicked in place then stared down at me. His jaw began to open wide.

I scurried away as fast as I could from them before they could do anything else. It was then that I realized the place had become pitch black. No light shined through the ceiling, it was night. When I turned the generator on it somehow switched everything to night. So if they were active then the others would be too.

I bolted across the main room and into the hallway. I kept on running until I reached the doorway that led to the office hall. I skidded as I redirected myself towards the office. I could hear them moaning in the distance. I didn’t hear anything in the Parts & Service room, which is a good sign.

I sprinted down the hall into the office, almost hitting the back wall in the process. I wheezed and panted as I tried catching my breath. I looked up at the hole in the office just to make sure I was correct about the place being pitch black. Only a little bit ago the hole had sunlight pouring through. But now, I only saw a mixture of black and blue. I looked around the office for the small tablet, and found it near the vent where I left it. I grabbed it off the ground and prayed it would work.

The screen for the tablet showed the camera for the main stage. The crack in the upper right corner prevented me from being able to make out most of the time. I could just barely make out a twelve. The night had begun.  
In the upper left corner was a symbol of a battery, with four white rectangles in it. The word flashlight rested above it. This was the meter for the camera flashlight. I had to use it carefully.

I began touching the screen to access the different cameras. When I went to the prize corner camera, a box appeared on the camera, with text saying ‘Wind Up Music Box’. A small white circle was next to it, and had started to deplete. I pressed my finger on it and the white circle became whole again after a few seconds.

A moan echoed through the hall in front of me. I looked up but didn’t see anything. I switched to camera seven, which had the second hall in it. I saw them, making their way towards the hall leading to the office. I began to panic and looked around frantically. There was nothing in the office. Just debris and trash.

All of a sudden, I heard ringing. It startled me and I looked down at my screen. A small text box was on the top of the screen, reading ‘Mute Call’. I stared at the screen as it continued ringing. Finally, the ringing stopped.

“Uh, hello? Hello?” Came a familiar voice.

“Scott!” I shouted to loudly.

“Sean! Ok, good. I was able to get through to you. Are you ok? What’s happening?” Scott asked me quickly.

“Um...I found a generator in the place, and turned it on. The place turned from day to night, and now everyone is active.” I told him.

“Ok, don’t panic Sean. I can guide you through this. Do you see anything around you? Anything at all?” Scott asked me.

“No! The office is completely wrecked! There’s nothing here but this tablet and a fan.”

Scott went silent for a moment. I could hear them getting closer, as they moaned louder.

“Ok, do you have a flashlight?” Scott asked me.

“Yeah, I found it in Parts & Service.”

“Ok. If you shine your flashlight on the animatronics, it should slow them down.”

“That’s it?! Just shine my flashlight at them? How am I supposed to defend myself?!” I shouted at Scott.

“Sean, calm down. If there isn’t anything in the office to help you, hide in one of the vents. If anyone comes into the office, just hide. They should leave after a while.”

I looked at the two vents implanted into the walls. “Are you sure that’ll work?” I asked.

“Yes. Trust me Sean. You won’t die.”

A loud groan boomed through the office. I looked up and saw them standing at the end of the hallway.

“It’s here Scott! I have to go!”

“Wait, what’s there?!” Scott attempted to say, but I muted the call before he could finish.

With my flashlight and tablet in hand, I quickly went towards the right vent since I was next to it, and crawled inside. I could hear them coming closer, their feet pounding against the floor. I looked back at the tablet, and saw that half of the white circle for the music box was gone. I held my finger on the box as I wound it back up. They got closer and let out another loud moan. They had finally reached the office. I turned my flashlight off as they entered.

I could feel their heat and smell coming off them. I plugged my nose in an attempt to not vomit again. Inching forward allowed me to look at them undercover. It was stupid to do, but I was curious.

It swiveled its body from left to right. Their eyes clicking and moving as they looked around. Then they went to look at the left vent, and while they did, Toy Chica began to look over at the vent I was in. I scrambled back into the vent before they could see me. A few seconds went by, and they left the office. I crawled out of the vent and watched them walk away, the two torsos on their side swaying from left to right as they moved. It disappeared out of sight, and I stood back up again. I sighed with relief, grateful I didn’t die. Scott was right, I needed to trust him more.

I looked back down at the tablet where the music box was wounded up completely. I decided to shift through the cameras, see what I could find. I landed on the camera that would have had BB in it and shined the camera light. The light actually worked fine and I could see them standing in the area, cocking its heads from side to side, looking around. It recoiled when the light hit their face.

If I could keep it up, I would be able to survive, no problem at all. I shifted through other cameras, looking at the different rooms. Then I went to the camera for Parts & Service. I shined the camera light into it. Nothing happened. I stared at the tablet, confused. I tried again. It still didn’t work. I stared at the tablet again, went back to wind the music box, and kept staring at the tablet. I couldn’t shine the light in there. I got curious. I wanted to know why I couldn’t. So, I left the office.

I’m an idiot. I shouldn’t have left. Doing shit like that gets you killed, I should have known. The light could have just been destroyed. But, I went anyway.

I turned my flashlight on and headed towards the room. I walked down the hallway and into the next one. I looked at my tablet, and switched through the cameras. They were at the prize corner, staring at the shelves. Toy Bonnie’s head had swiveled backwards and was staring at me, or the camera I guess. The light caused them to recoil back. Knowing I was safe from them for the time being, I walked up to Parts & Service.

The door was still slightly open from last time, so I walked inside. I shined my flashlight around the room, but everything was the same. No one had moved, they were still dead and motionless. I looked at my tablet and tried the flashlight again. It didn’t work. I looked up at the walls for the camera. I found it above and next to the door. There was nothing covering it, and it seemed to be working. I looked back down at the tablet, and tried again. Still nothing. I looked at the camera on the wall, and it was still the same. I didn’t know what was wrong. I looked back at the tablet, and a face now stared at me.

It looked very similar to Freddy, but was yellow. Two white pupils stared at me from eye sockets with no eyes. Vines gripped the right side of their head tightly and ran through their eye socket. Tears and holes formed across the head at different spots, making the eye holes slightly bigger than they once were. His right ear, the only one he had, was bent downwards. Most of the suit was gone on it and what was left was falling apart. Vines and wires poured out of their mouth and dangled out carelessly.

I screamed and flung the tablet at the ground. It cracked, sending some shards out of it, and skidded over towards Freddy. My heart was beating faster again, but I managed to calm myself down. At least I knew Golden Freddy was there…somewhere.

Using my flashlight as a guide, I walked over to the tablet. It sat right by Freddy’s feet. Cautiously, I moved close to him, making sure he wouldn’t attack me. I grabbed the tablet with quick reflexes. Freddy remained motionless. I stared at the tablet to see if it was damaged. A new crack has formed in the bottom right corner of it. Now, I couldn’t access the right vent camera. This wasn’t that big of a deal for me, I didn’t need to check the cameras, except for the music box. I went to the music box, and winded it back up. Once that was done, I walked back towards the door.

A loud, metallic snap came from the small room. I flinched and spun around. That same noise broke the silence again, coming directly from Freddy. I watched in complete fear as his arm began to slowly move. Snaps and groans rose as his arm rotated in a circle, and his fingers clicked in a rigid movement. Then his arm began to rise.

More snaps and metallic groaning filled the room. Bits of his suit began to fall off his arm as he moved. He placed his hand on the ground, trying to prop himself up from the floor. He proceeded in lifting himself up entirely. Metal twisted and creaked as he rose to his feet. Vines swayed as he moved, followed by more metal snapping.

Finally, he stood tall, staring straight ahead. I stared at him, in utter fear, unable to move. He then turned his head towards me. More snapping and groans released out of him. Now he was facing me, his head slanted downwards to meet my eyes. His head was covered in plants, but I could make out his single eye. His eye that became covered by vines in his left eye socket, stared at me thanks to the vines moving slightly. The pupil inside it slowly began to shrink. And without warning, a blood curdling scream filled the entire room.

It was a scream of pure rage and pain, a scream that would have parents scared to death for their children. His left arm, covered in plant life, shot down at me. The force impacted my stomach so hard, I flew into the wall behind me. I gasped for the air that was knocked out of me as I slid against the wall.

All around me, more loud snaps and groans filled the room. Clicking and sounds of metal upon metal scraping each other, filled my ears. I felt movement next to me and nearly screamed when I saw Chica staring at me. I threw myself away from her, backing away on all fours. I watched as the remaining three slowly got up. Twisting their bodies, and turning their limbs around. I grabbed my flashlight and tablet off the ground, and dashed out of the room. I turned around to see Freddy staring at me intensely, right before I turned the corner to the office.

~ * ~

My feet slammed into the ground, I didn’t even think of turning back. I dove into the left vent, and watched the camera for Parts & Service. The flashlight for it was working again, and everyone had awaken. Freddy stared at me through the camera, as the other three began leaving the room. Panic began to course through me, and it rose even more when I saw a flashing warning sign appear on my screen.

I changed the camera over to the prize corner. The white circle was almost gone. I quickly began to wind up the music box, hoping I wouldn’t face what was in it. I looked up at the cracked corner of the tablet. The twelve had disappeared, and I could just make out a single one. Only an hour had passed.

The tablet began to emit a ringing noise again. It startled me and just made me more panicked. I scanned the cameras again, and landed on the hall camera for Parts & Service. Everyone in that room were now in the hallway, heading towards me. I stared at the camera, completely terrified.

“Sean? Sean?!” Scott shouted suddenly through the tablet.

“Help me.” Was all I could get out.

“Okay, you need to stay calm Sean. I can help you, but you have to be calm.” Scott said in an attempt to calm me down.

I just stared at the camera, as they all disappeared from view. The hybrid proceeded in coming into view, their two side torsos swaying and moving with it.

“Sean, you need to keep an eye on the vents. Figure out when they’ll come in them. Stay hidden in the vents, and if they go in the one you’re in, go to the other one. Make sure you don’t get caught. Got that?” He told me.

“I can’t access the right vent camera. The screen cracked in that spot.” I told him.

Large banging came from the hall, followed by groans.

“It’s ok. Just listen for them when in the right vent. If you listen, you’ll know if someone is coming.”

More banging echoed from the hall. I quickly wounded up the music box.

“What about the hybrid?” I asked Scott.

“W-What? What hybrid?” Scott asked, incredibly confused.

“The Toy hybrid. All the Toy animatronics combined themselves together. What do I do about them?”

Scott went silent.

“Scott?”

No reply.

More banging, followed by a loud screech. I flipped through the different party rooms desperately. In the party room closest to the office on the left, Bonnie was crawling inside the vent, kicking at the ground as they tried to get inside. I quickly stuck my head out of the vent, seeing nothing near the office. I scrambled out of the vent and into the other one.

“Scott?” I attempted to get him to reply back. He finally did.

“S-Sorry! Um, just stay out of their view. If they can’t find you, you should be fine.” He told me.

I closed my eyes, thinking of everything I needed to do. Wind the music box, avoid the hybrid, hide in the vents. It sounded easy enough.

“Oh! I forgot. Foxy might look in the vents for you. You’ll need to shine your light in his eyes. That’s the only way to take care of him.”

“Ok, I got it. Thanks Scott.”

“Anytime, Sean. Good luck. I have faith in you.”

The call ended and I was alone again. I began winding the music box, when banging emerged from the vent I was in. I craned my head out of the vent to see if the coast was clear. The hybrid walked into the office, glancing around. I began to panic, trying to figure out what to do. Someone was coming for me, and I needed to be quick. I heard more loud banging and turned behind me towards the source. Chica was slowly making progress of getting through the vent, using only her upper left arm and her feet to get through. I thought I’d be safe for the time being, considering the state she was in.

I was wrong. I was so, very wrong.

The moment she looked up and made contact with me, she became hysterical. She let out a garbled scream, and began to thrash in the vent. She kicked harder and harder, jabbing and pulling towards me. In only a few seconds she was already getting closer to me. I quickly spun my head back into the office, where the hybrid still stood.

I could hear her approaching quicker, thrashing more violently. Finally, the hybrid wandered away from the office. I threw myself out of the vent, and looked behind me in time to see Chica’s head. Her jaw widen more, and slammed shut. I didn’t think she could move her jaw, but apparently she could. She proceeded in doing this as she tried to get out of the vent. With her missing her beak, and the way she was smashing her jaw together, became a terrifying moment to witness. I scrambled onto my feet and backed away from her. Heavy scraping came from the hall and I turned my attention towards it.

Foxy was walking towards me at a slow pace, scraping their hook against the wall. I pointed my flashlight at him, which caused him to go blind. He let out a loud shriek as I continued shining the light. He retreated back down the hallway and out of sight.

I began winding the music box again, when another noise from my left stopped me and made me tense up. I shifted my gaze to it, and saw Bonnie. He had made it out of the vent, and was slowly getting back on his feet. I began to panic once more, and looked around the office. I couldn’t out run him, and with Chica blocking the vent behind me, I couldn’t hide.

I saw the fan laying on the ground, an idea beginning to form in my head. I put my tablet and flashlight on the ground, making sure the flashlight pointed at Bonnie. I grabbed the fan and flung it as hard as I could at him. It impacted his torso and he stumbled into the wall.

I grabbed my items and took off, away from the office. Before I could get far enough away, Freddy emerged from one of the party rooms, blocking my way. I skidded to a stop and looked back. Chica had managed to get out of the vent, and Bonnie had gotten out of his daze, with both beginning to race towards me. I turned back towards Freddy who was staring at me tenaciously. He didn’t plan on letting me escape.

I bolted towards the party room on my right, but the hybrid emerged from it. I backed away from them as they slowly walked forward. Their jaws clattered as they pressed on. Mangle’s head emitted static noise, while Toy Bonnie’s head let out a high pitch noise.

I turned around where I was greeted to Foxy, who seemed to be glaring at me. I began to point my flashlight at him, but didn’t get the chance to. A hand shot out and grabbed my wrist before I could lift the flashlight all the way up. I nearly jumped from the shock, thinking I was going to get burnt again, but I didn’t. I turned around and was greeted to the hybrid, holding my wrist with Toy Bonnie’s hand. They let out a low laugh, as they advanced upon me. I fought off their grip on me as I watched all of them crept closer, trapping me.

I looked down at my tablet, a warning sign flashing rapidly on it. Before I could wind the music box, the sign disappeared. A loud jingle ran through the entire building. I knew what it was. It was the tune for The Puppet, the thing I was trying to keep inside the giant gift box.

I watched as Freddy slowly moved to the side, followed by a tall figure dashing into sight, and flying towards me. I screamed as they lunged at me, its grinning face the last thing I saw in that moment.


	4. Decomposed Worlds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is quite an interesting one. I'm not sure how people will react to it. Some may like it, others might not. Either way, here's the next chapter. Chapter 5 probably won't release until this Sunday, as I'll be busy with my birthday. So, see you all then!

Pain shot through my entire body when I woke up. I gritted my teeth and felt around my body to feel the damage. I couldn’t see because of how dark it was, but I could feel deep cuts across my arms. 

I was somewhere cramp, and my legs were at a weird angle sticking up. I tried to get more comfortable and failed from the pain continuing to seep through me, and being in a really small container didn’t help. I could barely fit in the cramped space. Over time, my eyes adjusted to the darkness and I realized I was inside of a box. I managed to get in a position where my legs weren’t sticking above me and were below me. 

I touched the top of the box, flinching slightly from the pain. The top moved slightly up. I pushed a bit harder and the box opened easily. I moved my body around and carefully poked my head out. More darkness engulfed the area I was in. I scanned the area, and next to me stood a table. Behind the table were some shelves with remains of stuffed animals. I was in the Prize Corner, inside the gift box. Somehow, I had lived. I didn’t know how or why, but I didn’t die. 

I slowly raised a leg up and moved it over the gift box and onto the floor. I then carefully moved the other leg out of the gift box. I placed it on the ground as well and stood up. On the table, my flashlight and tablet waited for me. I limped over and grabbed the flashlight and shined it on myself. 

My pants were cut and tattered with large slashes on them. Random burns covered my legs, mainly near the knees. Blood stained my legs and ran down them through holes in my jeans. My arms had two single slashes on them that were rather deep. More burns covered my arms as well. My shirt, which I had wrapped around my right hand, had fallen off. The giant burnt spot seemed to be worse, now being completely black. I rubbed my head with the back of my hand, to avoid hurting my burnt hand. I felt my face where another slash was right above my eyes. Dark bruises covered my entire body from head to toe, and my insides ached. 

“Sorry about the damage done to your body.” Came a voice from behind me. 

I nearly dropped my tools and once I regained my posture, I spun around to see who spoke. 

A tall figure, the same one that had attacked me, stood in front of me. Well, it levitated really. It had a long, thin torso, and long, thin limbs. Its head was connected to a long neck. It had a small bulky pelvis, and their body was mainly black. White buttons were located on their torso. They had white stripes on the end of their arms and legs, and had no feet. They had three claw like fingers for hands. They wore a white mask with rosy red cheeks and two purple lines coming from the eye sockets. A single white pupil emitted from one of the sockets. They had red lips covering part of the top and bottom of their permanent smile. They were taller than me, by a foot at least. 

I knew who it was, The Puppet. They also go by The Marionnette. They looked very similar to how they did in the game, except they were damaged. Their mask had a huge crack on it, that covered the entirety of their left eye socket. Pieces of their mask on the edges were gone, with smaller cracks forming around their wide grin. 

They once had on three white buttons, but they only had two now. Thread where the top one would have been was all that remained of it. The other two were loose and looked like they would fall off. Their left hand or fingers were gone, with wires and metal pieces sticking out at the end of their arm. Their right arm had rips in it, allowing metallic devices to poke out. Their left leg had been torn off, with only the upper half of it remaining. Wires and endoskeleton parts stuck out of it. Dirt and stains were streaked over their mask and parts of their body. 

I stared at them for a moment, not sure what to do. They seemed harmless, but they did attack me. I could run, but they could levitate. I remembered when I trusted Baby, and how she betrayed me. But, she did regret it and she saved me in the end. I decided to see what they wanted. 

“W-What do you want?” I asked. 

I stuttered a bit, making me look like I was afraid. And to be honest, I was. I thought I was going to die. 

“A lot, to be honest. But right now? To know you’re ok.” They told me. They had a female voice that sounded soothing and calm. 

“Yeah, I’m ok. What happened?” I asked them. 

“Well, when you failed to wind up the music box, I woke up. I came to where you were and attacked you. The others proceeded as well. They kicked, hit, clawed at you. They even burnt you. They would have killed you if I hadn’t dragged you away and hid you.” They said, pointing over at the gift box. 

They saved my life, which shocked me. Most of the time things were trying to kill me. Even Baby tried to kill me after saving my life. I began to feel light headed and sat on the table. 

“W-Why did you save me?” I asked them. 

“Innocent people don’t deserve to suffer like that. I couldn’t let them kill you. Besides, you have to do something important.” 

I stared at them in a confused state like I usually did in those places. “What do I need to do?” 

They let out a small laugh. “You were never the smartest person, Sean.” 

The moment they said my name, I could feel my body tense up, and my pupils shrinking. 

“You…know me?” 

“Of course, everyone trapped here does. They could never forget you.” 

I continued staring at them, and scanned the room just to be sure we were alone.

“They’re all asleep. The night ended a while ago. You’re fine.” 

I eased up a little. Questions began to form in my mind, trying to figure it all out.

“Alice.” 

I looked up, startled and even more confused than before. 

“Um, what?” 

“Alice. That’s my name. My real name.” 

I had forgotten for a moment that they were a spirit. Trapped in that place with the others. They were once human, they all were at one point. 

“It’s nice to meet you.” I told her. 

“You know, they have real names as well. They all do.” She told me, gesturing at the main room. 

“The names you’ve been calling them, those labels, aren’t who they are. These forms they’ve taken on, they were forced to. And you seem to play it off like it doesn’t matter what you call them. Like it’s a game for you.” Her tone started to become aggressive and agitated. 

“N-No! Look listen, they look like the characters so I just call them by those names. Being in these places is really stressful and….y-yeah.” 

I didn’t want her to get angry at me. Angering an aware doll is the last thing anyone should do. She stared at me and let out something like a sigh I think. 

“You really haven’t changed, Sean.” She began to float away from me. I quickly turned my flashlight on and limped after her as she moved towards the stage. 

“Do you remember, Sean? Anything at all? Of who we used to be? Our lives?” She asked me. 

I thought for a moment, of all the memories I had. I remembered some people, my family, friends. But, Alice didn’t come up for me in my mind. I shook my head at her. “No, I don’t. I’m sorry.” 

“It’s ok. It’s not your fault you can’t remember.” 

I wanted to believe her, but a part of me couldn’t. I felt like she was saying that just to make me feel better. 

“Is it my fault everyone is trapped here?” I blurted it out without thinking. 

She stopped moving, and levitated in one spot. I stared at her thinking of all the things she could say to me. She turned around to face me. “Sean, there’s a lot that you don’t know. Things that you think you know, but you don’t. There are things I want to tell you, but can’t. There is one thing though, I can tell you.” 

She leaned towards me, until she was looking into my eyes, and I was looking into her single eye. “In life, everyone in this purgatory hated you. Including me.” 

She leaned back, leaving me with my mouth half open. I stood there thinking what that meant, over and over. 

“And, they still hate you. But I’ve forgiven you Sean. Even if you can’t remember why I hated you.” 

They hated me, yet I couldn’t remember anything or who they were. Why did they hate me? What did I do to them? I looked up at Alice, and said the only thing I could.

“I’m sorry.” 

I imagined she would have smiled back if she could. “I already told you Sean, I forgive you.” 

She floated towards the stage in the room, and I followed her. She stopped in front of it and turned to face me. “There’s a newspaper article, just over there.” She said, pointing at one of the corners of the stage. 

I hobbled onto the stage and went towards where she pointed. There was indeed a newspaper article. It was hidden by a few plants that had grown in the corner. I picked it up and looked it over. Some dirt covered it but it was readable. I was going to question how she knew about it, but thought against it. 

I began to shove it in my pants then abruptly stopped. My pants were ruined and I didn’t want to risk the newspaper falling out. As I stood there, Alice began to speak again. “You can leave it in my box. It’s cleaner than down there.” 

I spun around, forgetting she had been watching me the whole time. I could feel my face blushing and I hurried off towards her box, avoiding eye contact with her. I placed the newspaper inside the box, grabbed my tablet, and returned back to her.

“Hey, I have a question.” I told her. 

“What is it?” She replied back. 

“Can you tell me what happened that made….them, look like that?” I avoided calling them by name, so I wouldn’t get her upset. 

She stared at me for a moment, like she was trying to figure out if I could be trusted or something. After some time passed, she pointed at the stage. “Sit.” She told me. 

I obeyed and sat on the stage edge. She turned and looked down at me. She started telling me what I wanted to know, and I sat silently, listening. 

“When we first arrived here, we were in the forms that were in the game. We weren’t more damaged, or less. We looked exactly like them. And the place wasn’t in ruins, like it is now. 

“We didn’t know how we had gotten here, or why. We were scared and wanted to go home. We sat around, not doing much for a long time. We thought that we would be stuck here, doing nothing forever. 

“Then one day a person appeared out of nowhere. They startled us, and we startled them. They ran away and went into the restrooms to hide. We followed after them where we were greeted to another person already in there. They had killed the guy, ripped their head clean off. We didn’t know who they were or what they were.

“They were an assortment of pieces all jumbled together with different colors to form a body. The pieces didn’t fit together at all, and looked like they were forced on. The figure looked up at us and began talking. 

“They said we had died, and this was our purgatory. None of us believed them at first. We were in denial. They opened up a hole, or portal. Inside it contained another place. It looked similar to ours but with less stuff in it. A group of animatronics were walking around, talking to each other. The figure said we weren’t the only ones who had died and that others were trapped in another purgatory. They said a way out did exist, a way for us to escape from here. We needed to kill people and use it on ourselves. To make us stronger, they said. 

“They vanished after that, leaving behind the body. We were skeptical at first, unsure of what to do next. Then, one of us walked over to the body. I don’t remember who. They touched the blood that had been flowing out and their hand began to change. It slowly began to melt, becoming something that could be morphed into something new. We realized then that the figure had been right. We needed to kill people.  
“Some of us didn’t want to though, while others did. We began to fight over if we should kill or not. Then one of us remembered something, from our life. Before we died. They remembered you.” 

I felt my body stiffen, and I suddenly became cold. “They....remembered me?” I asked the obvious. 

“Yeah, they did. They remembered what you did to us, before we died. And we all began to hate you.” 

I stared up at her, starting to get worried. “What did I do to all of you?” I asked her. 

“You’ll find out soon enough. You need to remember what you did, and I won’t tell you. Not because I can’t, but because I won’t.” 

I wanted to know so bad, wanted to remember what I did to them. But at the time I couldn’t remember. 

“Once we remembered what you did, our anger took control. We all wanted freedom so we could get our revenge on you. They started to become hectic.” 

She looked away from me, covering half her face with her hand. It took her some time to continue talking again. “I’m not exactly sure what happened, but I knew it was horrible.” 

“They look that way because of them fighting each other, right?” I asked pointing towards Parts & Service. 

“I’m sure that’s why. They tore pieces of them right off their body without hesitation. Anger had consumed them all. Though, there’s something that has always bothered me. When we discussed what to do, I ended up leaving in a fit of rage. Not long after that, while in my box, I heard an eruption of screams.”

“From them fighting each other?” I asked her.

“I don’t know. They were these horrific screams of pain. And every time I think about that memory, I know I heard someone’s voice. I always imagined it was one of them talking but, it didn’t sound like them.”

At the time, I was probably as confused as her about that memory. She believed she heard someone, someone she didn’t recognize.

“After that, none of them were the same. And when we managed to collect a few more bodies….they used it on themselves.” She pointed towards the metal door where they were. 

“And their bodies began to change. They didn’t become stronger like they hoped, they started to melt. They panicked and began trying to help each other. They tore themselves apart, thinking they could save themselves if they combined. Now they’re that thing in that room. 

“A few more humans came through, and they all tried to kill them. I saw what they had become, and tried to protect everyone. So, I locked them all into those two rooms, where they laid dormant. However, time took a toll on the place and the doors keeping them in were eventually weak enough for them to escape. They attacked me in an attempt to teach me a lesson. They’ve wandered the place looking for more humans since, while I stayed in my box.” 

It was a lot to take in. They had been there for a long time, suffering and rotting away. And in life, I made them suffer. 

“How long ago did everything went to shit here?” 

“For us, it was years ago. In the real world, I imagine a few months.” 

We said nothing for a while, until I finally broke the silence. “So, now what?” I asked them. 

“Remember how I said you had an important task to do? Yeah, that’s what you’re going to do now.” She told me. 

“Let me guess, I need to survive here, and then escape?” I asked her. 

“Yup. It should be easy for you, you’ve played the game.” 

“But, what about the others? I was cornered by them. How am I suppose to avoid them?” 

“The others are sensitive to light. Shine your light at them and they’ll be stunned for a bit. And you already know that…...Foxy runs off when shined.” 

“And the hybrid?” 

I was afraid she’d get mad at me for using that name but she seemed to not care, or didn’t notice. “They can’t get in the vents, they’re to big. Wait until they’re about to enter your office, and then hide. Don’t hide when they’re at the end of the hall.” 

“And let me guess. I’ll still have to wind up the music box.” 

She nodded. “They need to think I want to kill you, if they don’t, well….” She trailed off at the end, but I knew what would happen. The state she was in said it all. 

“You can do this, Sean. You’re our only hope now. It’s almost twelve, you should head back to the office.” She began to float back towards the prize corner. 

“Wait!” I called out to her. 

She turned around and looked at me. 

“....Golden Freddy. How do I deal with them? They appeared in my camera, and messed with my light. How do I defend from them?” 

She stared at me for a long time. Finally she replied. “You can’t. He’ll stop at nothing to kill you, Sean. Besides me, he’s the one you hurt the most in this purgatory. So you better hope and pray that you don’t encounter him. Because if you do, you will never escape.” 

And with that, she vanished inside of her gift box.

~ * ~

I stood there in the darkness, still going over what just happened. I forced myself out of it, and headed towards the office. Once there, I looked down at my tablet. At first, the screen was black and empty. But, in only a few seconds it lit up, showing me the cameras. In the top right corner, was the time, twelve. The night had begun. And this time, I was ready. 

I switched to the Parts & Service room camera. All of them were standing up, and Freddy was staring at the camera. I switched over to the prize corner, where the others had appeared, strolling across the camera. I winded up the music box, and shined my flashlight down the hallway. It was empty. 

I looked back down at the tablet, and switched the camera to the hallway one. Freddy and Bonnie were leaving their room. They were making their way down the office hallway at a steady pace.  
I went back to the Prize Corner camera and winded the music box. 

I could hear loud footsteps up ahead. I looked up and shined my flashlight, which revealed Freddy at the end of the hallway. He stared back at me, his right hand appearing to form a fist. I could see all the plant life covering his head, arms and legs. His torn apart and damaged suit pieces. His eye, staring at me, full of anger. He began stomping towards me, at a shockingly fast speed. His jaw opened up, letting out a low muffled scream. 

I waited, and waited. He got closer, picking up speed. Right before he could enter the office, I pointed my light at his eye, blinding him. He let out a low groan and fell in the process. He smashed into the ground, sending small metal fragments out of him. I scurried into the right vent, and continued winding up the music box. 

I viewed the hallway camera and was greeted to the hybrid. They were shuffling towards the office hallway, where Chica was now heading. I viewed the different party room cameras for Bonnie next. They were in the party room on the left, closest to the office. They were making their way into the vent, kicking at the ground with their feet like last time. 

I stuck my head out from the vent, and saw Freddy slowly getting back up. Their endoskeleton snapping and pieces of their suit were falling off. Behind them, the hybrid was making their way towards the office. Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica’s heads were rotating and moving their eyes, while Mangle snapped their jaw together to the best of their ability. 

I continued winding the music box up as they got closer, and Freddy finally stood up. He scanned the area, not seeing me anywhere. He walked off into another party room as the hybrid entered the office. While they looked around, I could hear Bonnie banging in the other vent, making their way to the office. In the distance, I could hear more banging, most likely Chica getting in a vent. I had some time still before she arrived. 

I watched as the hybrid trudged away, while Bonnie entered the office. He scanned the room with his only red pupil. He walked around it, turning his head from side to side. When he got closer to my vent, I crawled backwards. He began to lean down into the vent. His endoskeleton parts creaking and groaning as he did. When his entire head was in front of the vent, I shined my light at him. He stumbled backwards, making a garbled noise as he collapsed onto the floor. 

I exited the vent and looked down the hallway. I could make out Foxy walking towards the office. I shined my light into the darkness and onto him. He let out a shriek and ran off. 

In the heat of the moment, I had forgotten the entire place was pitch dark. My eyes had adjusted to the darkness, I suppose.

I heard Chica from behind me, and rushed towards the other vent. The warning sign was flashing on my tablet and I quickly winded up the music box. I looked at the time and didn’t see a twelve. Through the crack, I could make out a one. An hour had passed. Only five more to go.

Bonnie began to get himself back up, as Chica attempted to get out of the vent with only half an arm. They let out a groan as they squirmed around. I checked the hallway camera, where the hybrid was again. They were coming back for a second attempt. They were moving faster this time. Foxy emerged from behind the Parts & Service door, sprinting out of it this time. Before I knew what had happened, he lept into the air and swiped his hook at the camera. The camera went dead. I tried flipping between others and back to it, but nothing. He destroyed it. 

Heavy footsteps echoed through the hallway. I finished winding the music box again, and shuffled out of the vent. I could see Foxy, sprinting at me from the hall. His steps were agile and somehow rigid, with him gaining more speed as he ran at me. I quickly shined my flashlight at him, making him let out a scream, and then falling like Freddy did. He collapsed onto the floor, and right behind him the hybrid was heading towards me.  
I raced back into the vent, just when Chica got out from their vent. She walked around the office, scanning the room, looking for me. She walked away, believing I wasn’t in there. 

I searched through the cameras for Freddy, finding him in the upper right party room. In his hand, he was holding a paper plate pal, staring at it. I knew what one it was, the one I found on the ground. The one resembling a human. His eye didn’t look anywhere else but at it, the entire time I looked at him in that camera. 

The warning sign appeared again, as I went to wind up the music box. The time now read two, and I was making progress. I could hear the hybrid enter the office, their eyes clicking and turning. I looked through different cameras, flashing the light in them, and went on the camera for the vent I was in. Foxy was in it, not to far away from the camera. 

He never went into the vents in the game, but what Scott told me raced through my mind. 

I snapped my head back up, hoping the hybrid was leaving. They were leaving, along with Bonnie who had been laying on the ground for a while. I quickly crawled out of the vent, trying to avoid the hybrid and Bonnie. I turned my head around, in time to see Foxy bashing them self against the vent walls, making their way towards me. His hook scratched at the vent as he crawled through, small pieces of his suit being ripped off as he kept going. I shined my flashlight at him right when his head poked, making him let out another scream. He retreated back into the vent. 

I turned my head towards the hallway, where the hybrid was turning the corner along with Bonnie. I entered the vent Foxy was just in, then winded up the music box again.

Suddenly, something grabbed the camera and began turning it. Sparks began flying in the camera feed as it turned to the left. The camera now looked at the metal door that usually contained the hybrid. Freddy appeared in front of the camera, next to the door. He grabbed the doors handle with his hand, and pulled it open more. In the distance I could hear the door making a loud scraping noise against the floor as he pulled. Finally, the door was wide open. Freddy turned back to the camera, and stared at it. And just like that, the camera turned to static. 

I switched to different cameras, but they were all static. Every single one was static. Then a face appeared. The same one I saw on the tablet before, Golden Freddy. I dropped the tablet on the ground, with the time finally turning to three.

I scrambled onto my feet, and began to make a break for it. I needed to hide somewhere else, like the bathrooms. I rushed towards them, hoping I wouldn’t encounter anyone. Foxy lunged at me from one of the party rooms, his jaw wide open and ready to kill. I ducked out of the way and he hit the floor hard. 

I kept looking ahead as I neared the bathrooms, my speed becoming faster with each step. When I reached the hallway, the hybrid was standing right by the bathrooms. They caught me in their gaze and made a desperate run at me. I barely managed to skid by them into the female restrooms, as they lunged for me with their hands.

~ * ~

I heard a cry from behind me, from the hybrid letting the others know of my location. I panted as I walked to the back of the restroom, my back pressing up against the wall. I looked down in my hand and realized I had been holding the flashlight this whole time. I was gripping it hard, my hand slowly becoming white. I released my grip and shined it around the place. 

It was damp and had stains covering the floor. I looked at the giant mirror that lined one of the walls. I looked terrible, my hair was sticking up in places, sweat pouring out of me, my arms and legs were badly injured. But it didn’t matter. Once I escaped, I would be back to normal. 

As I looked myself over, a figure in the mirror approached me from behind. I didn’t even get a chance to react against them. Bonnie threw himself at me from the shadows, his arm bashing into my head. He then slammed my head into the sink, causing my vision to become blurred. 

I felt his arm wrap around my throat as he dragged me away. I was beginning to choke from the grasp he had on me, and he wasn’t letting go. His endoskeleton devices scraped against each other, making a sound similar to nails on a chalkboard. My vision was becoming more blurry, as I tried gasping for air. The only thing I could make out was my flashlight still on in the sink. I continued gasping for air as we left the only source of light in that place. He dragged me out of the restroom and into the hallway. Then, into the main room. 

I did all I could to escape, but I had become weak. I couldn’t do much. It didn’t help that everything was pitch black. As if on cue, when we entered the main room, small lights began to turn on. They covered the ceiling like stars, along with different objects in the room, allowing me to see a lot better. I could see all the things around me clearer. 

Bonnie continued dragging me across the ground, finally releasing his grip on me. I turned around and was greeted to all of them. Every last one of them, except for Alice, were standing next to the metal door, looking at me. My body shook as I regained the ability to stand properly. While I regained my ability to stand, a figure slowly began to emerge from the dark room. I knew who it was, and I was afraid of them. 

Golden Freddy walked out of the room and lifted their head up slightly so they could see me. Their head looked the same as it did in the tablet, vines wrapped around him and entering through one of his eye sockets, a damaged ear, two white pupils and tears covering his head, with vines and wires pouring out of his jaw. The rest of his body though, I hadn’t seen until then. 

Large tears and rips were near the bottom of his torso. This created a big hole in the suit, with smaller holes surrounding it. A large portion of his suit was missing in the upper right section of his torso. He wore a black bow tie and buttons, with the bow tie being torn in half and slanted slightly. A few vines circled around his torso then into the rips and holes in his suit. The left side of his torso became covered in mold while the other side stayed clean. 

He was missing his entire right arm, with small plants emerging from the socket for the arm, combined with wires. His left arm remained intact, except his hand no longer rested on his arm, with moss and plants growing out of his left arm. The suit pieces were decayed and worn down, pretty much falling apart at that point. There was much more damage done to the lower section of his arm than to the upper section. 

The suit for his pelvis was almost entirely gone, with a small amount of it remaining on the left side. Vines and plants emerged from the bottom of their torso, dangling out of it and just barely touching the pelvis. His right leg was completely bare, with no plants on it at all. His left leg was also bare, except for the upper section which had the remains of a suit piece on it. This leg had been entangled in vines that had grown around it. The suit on his left foot contained holes with flowers sticking out, mainly around the base, while his other foot was missing its suit. And for the first time, I noticed he wore a top hat. It was slanted to the right, towards his ear. Like the others near him, he had darker spots on his suit, mainly in his torso and arm. His entire endoskeleton had also received a lot of rust. 

They stared at me, and I stared back.

I didn’t know how much time had passed, but I knew not much was left until the night ended. He began to walk towards me, his feet hitting the ground hard. I began to walk backwards which made him walk faster. He was going to kill me, and as he walked closer to me, Alice’s words echoed through my head. I thought that was how I would die. Being killed by a pissed color bear. 

Course, I didn’t. 

A figure came out of nowhere and stood between me and Golden Freddy. “Robert.” She said calmly at him. 

Alice hovered between me and him, preventing him from hurting me. He stopped as she continued talking. 

“Don’t do this. This isn’t you. You’re letting your anger get the better of you. You’re letting him control you. You have to stop.” She put force on the word 'him', implying at something. 

He continued staring at her, as she protected me. With one swoop of his arm, he knocked her aside. She slid across the floor towards the stage, where she didn’t budge. I looked over at her in shock at her now lifeless body. 

And then I felt it. 

The same thing I felt back in the Sister Location purgatory. Every single bit of air inside of me being ripped away. I looked down, and his arm was shoved into my chest. Blood leaked out of me and I could feel myself becoming weaker. I looked up at his face. He stared back at me, showing no emotion. He removed his arm from my chest carefully, and I could feel his arm rubbing against my innards and bones, dragging them outwards. 

I began to stumble, until a hook shot through my shoulder, keeping me in place. Foxy was now looking at me from the side, with no remorse in his eyes. I know they were animatronic eyes, but I could tell, he enjoyed doing that to some extent. His hand swung at me in a fist, and slammed into my face. I fell backwards onto the ground, my vision slowly vanishing. 

All sounds around me were dying out. I could barely see anything, or hear anything. I was dying, dying a slow, painful death. I could feel movement around me, felt them leaving me. I was alone, with no one to protect me.  
I wish I could go back, change history. I wish I could have saved them, all of them. Before it happened. 

I felt the place vanish around me, and lost the ability to feel anything. The ability to think about anything. 

I became nothing. 

Then I was everything. 

A huge force shot through my body, and my eyes were forced open. I felt light, not feeling anything else. All the pain, and fear that I had, was gone. I stood up and looked down. 

I wasn’t there, at all. A new body had taken the place of my old one. An animatronic body, black as night. It resembled one of the Toy animatronics. I felt my head, and could feel my ears. My long, rabbit like ears. Somehow, by some miracle, I lived. And I changed my form, into something stronger. 

I took on the form of Shadow Bonnie. 

It was insane. No, it is insane. Something like that, isn’t normal. I know I wasn’t in the real world, but I wasn’t dead. Or, maybe I was for a moment. But I had a new body, a stronger one. I didn’t know what time it was, and I didn’t care anymore. I was going to survive the night. 

I turned around and saw the spirits staring at me. A few of them had their jaws open, like they were shocked at what they were seeing. Gold-, I mean.....Robert, turned to the hybrid, and nodded his head. The hybrid began rushing towards me, emitting static like noises. I was ready to face them that time. They weren’t going to knock me out again. 

They lunged one of their hands at me towards where my normal throat would have been, and I grabbed it with ease. I side stepped out of the way, shoving them in the process. They weren’t expecting me to fight back, so they were caught off guard as they tumbled into the prize corner. The table slammed into the shelves causing a few shelves to fall onto the ground. Small amounts of plastic had fallen off the hybrid and formed a pool around their body. 

I brought my attention to my left, where the others were coming at me. Foxy lept at me through the air, his hook positioned upright, ready to swing down on me. Once he was close enough, I grabbed a hold of his arms with both my hands, and tossed him across the room. He skidded into the ground, using his hook to stop himself. 

Chica and Bonnie were next, both I didn’t notice while fending off Foxy. By the time I did remember them, Bonnie grabbed me by the neck with his arm, keeping me in place. He had a surprisingly strong grip for something left to rot for so long. Chica ran into me headfirst as Bonnie released his grip, sending me into the ground. She lifted her foot into the air, and pounded it against my torso repeatedly. I let out a choked wheeze every time she made contact. 

As her foot went down again, I grabbed her leg and began prying it off. A loud squeak released from her limb as it came off. The remaining suit piece on the upper section of it slid right off onto the ground as it swung around in my hand. A few stray sparks flew out of her as she tried hobbling away. But with most of her leg now missing, she could only watch as I slammed it against her head. She fell back a foot or two onto the floor. She tried to get back up, though with her missing a lot of limbs, she was helpless. After that, I tossed the leg at Bonnie like a frisbee, making direct contact with his head, which only dazed him for a few seconds.

I grabbed at one of the party tables to recollect myself after that brawl. A hand from behind me grabbed my arm and threw me across the room. The one who threw me was the hybrid who had managed to get back up again. I slid across the floor and stopped in front of Robert. He raised his foot slightly into the air, and sent it flying down on my back, causing me to let out a noise of some kind. It was a mixture of a metallic scream and a cry. 

As he kept pressing his foot down on my back, I spotted Chica’s leg out of the corner of my eye. I began reaching for it with my hand, my fingers just touching it. I swiped at the leg a few times and finally managed to grab it. The pressure on me was stronger than I thought it’d be, so I couldn’t turn myself over. I left it up to luck as I threw the leg backwards with all my strength. I got lucky that time, really lucky. 

The leg hit him directly in the face and he recoiled. It was enough time for me to react. I turned myself over, grabbed his leg, and yanked it. He fell over, nearly landing on top of me. As he tried pushing himself up, I got myself back on my feet and looked around. 

The hybrid was entering the room where Mangle’s body rested, while Chica and Bonnie were advancing towards me again. Chica hopped on one foot while Bonnie supported her slightly. Despite her now being even more damaged, she was still very fast. I maneuvered around them as they came closer, heading towards a corner of the room. 

Growing closer to the corner, my foot landed on the sign that belonged to BB, and by instinct I picked it up. When they were close enough, I smacked Chica with it against her head, and plunged its remains into Bonnie’s torso. This ended up making Chica fall over onto the ground yet again, while Bonnie tried getting the sign out of him. I pushed Bonnie into the ground where he landed on top of Chica. The two squirmed around as they tried getting back up. With them taken care of for the time being, I brought my attention to the others.

Freddy was near Robert, helping him back up to the best of his ability, while Foxy crept towards me from the stage. When he noticed I had seen him, he bolted towards me. He raised his hook high into the air and brought it back down as he approached. I tried getting away from him, but he was to fast. His hook ended up plunging deep into my chest. 

I expected myself to let out a scream or wince in pain. Neither of those things happened. I actually didn’t feel any pain. It felt more like having something rub up against you. I did become really tired though. His hook had created a large split in my torso, that arched across the entire center of it. A few small cracks slithered away from it and to other parts of my suit. This bizarre white liquid began to pour out of me. It was bright, really bright. I think it was glowing. It was mesmerizing to look at, and I guess Foxy felt the same way. His eyes were locked on it, with his head tilted to the side. I felt so drowsy looking at the liquid run down me. The urge to sleep began to consume me as my vision turned hazy. 

I refused to let myself sleep. I refused to die like that.

I pushed against the urge and gripped my fingers around his arm. With one pull, his hook snapped off his arm, still stuck inside of me. The scream he let out was deafening. It was like metal grating against metal at a high volume. He practically flung himself away from me, forcing his hand over the stub he now had. Looking at him like that, I didn’t want to hurt him anymore. As Foxy continued howling, I could sense movement nearby.  
The hybrid had returned from their small trip, and were now carrying something. They were carrying the remains of Mangle, and once they were fully in the room, they threw it at me. It made direct contact with my wound and I fell to the floor. I tried ripping it off me with no avail. Somehow the thing managed to wrap itself around my body. As I continued struggling with it, the hybrid advanced. The more I struggled, the more that liquid would come out of me. So much had leaked out that a pool was beginning to form. 

I grew tired, wanting to rest. I couldn’t unless I wanted to die, which I didn’t want. 

The hybrid stepped over Bonnie and Chica who were still on the ground. I managed to get a hand free and began ripping pieces of it off. By the time I had succeeded in gaining my freedom, the hybrid grabbed me by my torso. They steadily lifted me up into the air, and with Mangle’s hand, tore off my right arm completely. 

I screamed, so loud. I could feel, and at the same time couldn’t feel my arm. It still felt like it was there. Like it was attached to me and I could move it. Obviously, I couldn’t. Because it now laid on the floor next to us, motionless and having a few damaged wires on the end of it.

Despite me losing an arm, I found it really strange that I felt pain. During the entire fight with all of them, I barely felt anything. At the most, I just became more and more tired. In that brief moment though, a surge of pain sunk deep into me. 

As pain continued shooting through me, they were laughing at me or at least trying to. They began to lower me towards the ground as I hung their limply. They weren’t setting me down or anything like that, I was being dragged into Mangle’s head. Their jaw snapped violently as plastic flung out of them. They brought me closer to them until I was directly in front of the head. Instead of a grim end to my life, I was greeted to new hope.  
I heard a low groan come from them, followed by their grip on me being released. I fell to the floor in a barely conscious state. I craned my neck up so I could see them, and what I saw was a complete surprise. 

Alice had a tight grip on their head, seemingly trying to rip it right off. As she clung on to them, the hybrid lashed out. They twisted and turned their limbs, trying to grab at her. She held on though, maneuvering her body around to avoid the limbs like a spider. I could see that she was being burnt by them, getting hurt from the plastic. She refused to let go, I think because she wanted to save me. The two, or five I guess, of them struggled while they headed towards the stage.

Not even a second after I was back up, I saw Freddy running at me. At the last second, I stepped to the side and watched him trip over Bonnie and Chica who were finally getting back up, then smack into a wall. I might as well have stayed down since Robert appeared out of nowhere and tried to choke me out with their only arm. I was thinking it was a desperate move to finish the job, but the others began to surround us. Freddy and Foxy approached from the left in a sly manner, while Bonnie was helping Chica stay upright and walk. 

Acting out of desperation, I grabbed the hook still lodged in me, ripped it out of my body, and plunged it directly into his head. He let out a shriek similar to a child’s scream. Sparks flew randomly out of his head as he backed away from me in panic. The others did the same when they saw what I had done. They no longer were trying to fight me, they were cowering in fear. Realizing this I couldn’t take it anymore. 

“Enough!” I shouted, letting out a metallic scream. 

Everyone froze in place and looked at me. I didn’t know what I was doing, but something in me did. 

I advanced towards Robert, as he began to inch away from me. I grabbed a hold of him with my only hand, and looked at him. The hook had landed inside one of his eye sockets, most likely damaging his endoskeleton. He looked over me, figuring out what exactly I was doing. I wasn’t sure myself to be honest. 

“I know you’re in pain, Robert. I know you have all suffered both here, and in life.” My voice sounded like my own, but was more deep, and calm. 

“I can’t remember what I did to all of you in life, but I am truly sorry. I’m sorry that I hurt you. Sorry that I can’t fix what I’ve done. But, I can save you all. I can set all of you free from this prison. You just have to trust me.” 

I let go of Robert, as he and the others continued staring at me. 

“It’s almost six.” Alice called out. 

I turned around to see her float towards me. Her right arm had been burnt severely, along with her torso from the hybrid who watched on in a confused state. Bits of burnt plastic clung on to her as she moved towards me. 

“Looks like you survived, yet again.” She said as she floated in front of me. 

“Well, you helped me out as well you know. I couldn’t have done it without you.”

“Oh please, that was all you. I was just in the way during it all.” 

She looked down at the floor for a moment, then back at me. “You will save us, right?” She asked me. 

“Yeah, I will. I won’t let any of you down.” 

“Good, because we’re all counting on you now.” 

As she said that, everyone around us collapsed onto the floor with a united thud. All of them were now deactivated, no longer showing the life they had only a few short seconds ago. Alice turned away from me as she returned to her box. I looked around at them all, in the state they were in. I was going to set them free, no matter what. 

A large, blue light began to glow across the room. I began walking towards it, but stopped. I went to the gift box and as I reached it, Alice stuck her head out. 

“Can I really entrust you with our lives?” She said mockingly with the news paper in her hand.

I couldn’t move my jaw to express emotion, but inside I was grinning like a fool. I took it from her and walked towards the blue light. It originated from the main stage, and as I approached it, I glanced back. They were all still limp, laying across the room. I was going to save them.

Alice was still sticking out of her box, waving goodbye to me. I waved back with the news paper in hand, faced the light again, and walked through it.

~ * ~

I was back in my room, sitting in my chair. Another red X appeared on an icon, this time the two icon. I looked down at myself, to see if I was still Shadow Bonnie. I was back to my normal self, and my arm returned as well. I moved my fingers and arm around, just to make sure it was fine. 

“Sean? Oh, you made it back! I was getting worried, you didn’t respond for a long time, and I-I….y-you’re back!” Scott said excitedly from my monitor. 

“Yeah, I’m fine Scott. I got some.....help from someone. Everything’s good.” 

“I’m glad you’re ok, Sean.” 

He really seemed to care about me, and at the time, I didn’t know why. Neither of us really knew each other. I guess he was just glad to not be alone anymore. 

“So, I’m guessing you got another newspaper article?” Scott asked. 

I looked down at my hand which was still holding the newspaper. “Yeah, I did.” 

I began reading the front, knowing at that point there would be nothing inside it.

“Nine teenagers found dead behind a mall.” 

A picture of a mall from behind it was underneath the title. It was big and white, and had different parts of it jutting out, for different stores most likely. Police cars surrounded the place, with blood covering the ground and police tape surrounding it. I continued reading through it. 

“On February 14, 2018, a group of bodies were found behind a local mall. The bodies were ripped apart and their faces unrecognizable. Their identities have not been figured out yet, but there were five male bodies, and four female bodies at the crime scene. The way the victims were killed have led police to believe that Butcher, an infamous murderer killed them. 

“Police have begun going over the camera feed for the mall to see if they can catch him in the act. No further news has been released to the public.” 

“They....died on Valentines Day.” I said out of the blue. 

“Hm? Who did?” Scott asked me. 

“The spirits in that purgatory. They died on Valentines Day. Behind a mall.”

“Oh, that’s horrible. I’m so sorry Sean.” Scott replied. 

I stared at the monitor in suspicion. He was acting so calm. Like this wasn’t news to him, like he knew already. I looked back at the newspaper, and just to be sure, flipped through it. The inside was blank, just like the last two times. I flipped back to the front and stared at it.

Nine were killed, nine died at the mall. But, there were eleven in the purgatory. My mind replayed what Alice had said. How they hated me, for what I had done to them.

”Sean? You alright?” Scott asked. 

I awoke from my trance and returned to the world. “Yeah, I’m good. Just thinking. I actually have a question.” 

“Go for it.” 

“Can I change my form when in the purgatories?” I asked him. 

The room went dead silent. 

“Scott?” 

“W-What did you say?” Scott replied back, sounding nervous. 

“Can I change my form when in the purgatories?” I asked again. 

“Um, why do you ask?” 

“Because I turned into Shadow Bonnie when I was about to die.” 

Scott went silent again. 

I decided to leave him alone to his thinking, and walked around my room. I guess now would be a good time to describe it in detail. 

The walls for my room were a bright red, with the ceiling being white. My room wasn’t really big, it would take about six people to reach the length of it, maybe seven. Part of the wall didn’t jut out like it did everywhere else. It was close to where my door was so the door could open inwards. But, there wasn’t a door then, because of whatever paranormal stuff was happening. There’s also a window right by my desk. I could see outside at the road right next to my house, but people could also see into my room. I didn’t really care that much though, we lived in the middle of nowhere so not many people drove by. 

I had a large, long desk placed right by the door. The top of it was wooden, while the under section of it was metal. It had these drawers underneath it, that also acted as what kept the thing up. Wheels were connected to the bottom, so if I wanted to, I could roll the desk a bit. It was almost the length of my room, it was just short enough so I could actually leave through my door. I had small baskets on my desk, with a bulky panel on top of the lowest level of baskets, two more baskets on top of that, and another panel above that. They were mainly filled with stuffed animals I owned but never had the chance to get rid of. 

On top of the small hill of baskets and panels, was a large TV. It was about half as long as me, and as tall as one of my legs. I usually just used it to watch movies on the DVD player I had next to it. My actual desk was pretty bare, with only a few items on it. One of them being an extension cord, so all my things could be plugged in with ease. The main thing was obviously, my computer. 

My monitor was half the size of my TV, maybe a bit bigger. My computer itself, wasn’t very powerful. It couldn’t run very strong games on it, but it could still play most games, and that was good enough for me. Resting against one of the lower baskets, was a stuffed animal of mine. 

It was small and could fit in my hand pretty easily. I’ve had it since I was a little kid, and was one of the things I never planned on getting rid of. 

It was a monkey, and sat there staring at the ceiling. Most of its body was a light brown and its hair looked similar to a carpet or something. It’s face was a light beige color along with their hands and feet. He had two black beady eyes sewn into his head. One of them was higher up than the other, so it looked a bit weird. His mouth and nose were two strings sewn into his face. He had two small ears on the side of his head, and were a bit lower than they should be. 

He had longs arms and legs the size of his torso, and his fingers and toes were sewn together. They weren’t separate and were just this one big hand and foot really. He used to have a tail, but it fell off at some point.  
I had him for a long time, as long as I can remember. My dad bought him for me on my birthday while we were out one day. We got him in this small store in town that was full of antiques and junk. The store vanished a few years later though. 

I named him George. 

His fabric was soft to touch despite not being cleaned for years. He always brought a smile to my face when I looked at him. He reminded me of when life was simpler, when I didn’t have to worry about anything.  
I lifted him up from my desk, holding his entire body in the palm of my hand. I ended up carrying him as I walked around my room. 

Moving on from him, I had this chair that could only fit one person in it. Maybe two if you squeezed hard enough. The outside of it was covered in cloth and fabric, and was black. It had two plastic armrests connected to the sides of the chair. The inside of it was mainly wood, with some stuffing or something. It had a small pole like thing underneath it, and five long limbs at the bottom. A wheel was connected to each one, so I could move the chair easily. 

Um, that’s pretty much what an office chair is, isn’t? Right. Probably should have just said that....anyway. 

The chair had been with our family for a long time, it was with us before I was born. Near the end of the 1990’s, my dad bought the chair for one of my sisters to use in her room, and we’ve had it since. The chair was in pretty bad shape from being with us.

One of the armrests had become wobbly and with enough force could come off. The entire chair was marked in scratches from the cats we used to own, and huge holes were in random spots on it, mainly near the edge of the seat. 

Mom always wanted to get a new one for me, but I told her it was fine. It still worked fine, so why would I get a new one? 

The rest of my room was a bit of a mess. The wooden floor was covered by a grey carpet, or rug. It’s been there since I was a kid, mainly because pieces of the floor were missing, and my mom didn’t want me to fall in. Most of my room’s space had been covered by my bed in the center pressed against the wall. It was a king sized bed, and could fit two people in it. I slept in it by myself, on the edge. 

I’m weird like that, I guess. 

I had a large wooden bookshelf next to my bed on the other side of the room, mainly filled with kids books. My parents never got the chance to get rid of stuff I didn’t want, despite me asking multiple times. So, it was mainly filled with kids books from a few years back, when I was in middle school. And next to my bookshelf, was my closet. 

It’s really small, and probably only two people could fit in it if you tried. It’s built into the wall of my room, and mainly contained unwanted junk. Two windows directly across from it aligned another section of my wall. They were both only a few feet apart from each other, and were on separate walls. 

The rest of my room was pretty bare. The only other thing in my room would always drive me crazy. Literally, all the time, there'd just be small things littered on the floor. Like, small things, and I wouldn’t even know what they were. But, these small things were always on my floor, like pieces of paper, string, dust balls. All kinds of stuff, and it frustrated me like hell. I tried vacuuming my entire floor at one point, getting every little thing on the ground. And the next day, there’d be more. I just gave up at that point and tried my best to ignore it. It was a nice room though, I was happy in it.

As I placed George down on top of my bed, Scott finally replied. “So, you turned…..into Shadow Bonnie?” He asked me. 

“Yeah, while I was dying, I felt a surge of energy shoot through me, and I became them.” I told him as I sat back down in my chair. 

“Huh, very strange...” 

“Well? How come I changed my form?” I asked him. 

“Uh, well, you aren’t in the real world when you’re in the purgatories. You’re like, in a new reality. A new reality where there’s a new set of rules for it. And I guess, one of the rules, is….you have the ability to change your form.” 

I looked at my monitor, not buying what he was saying. “So, that’s your explanation for it? That, it’s just a thing that happens?” 

“Look Sean, I don’t know a lot about these purgatories. I just know they contain spirits in them. I don’t know how they work.” 

“Well, how am I supposed to get answers if you don’t know anything?” 

I knew Scott has good intentions, that he was trying his best. But, I wasn’t learning much other than people died and were there now. I didn’t remember most of the people, and I wanted too. 

“All the answers you want and need, will be given to you. You just have to wait Sean.” 

I sighed, rubbing my forehead in frustration. “Fine, but can you at least tell me about the next purgatory? I’m tired of going in blind and freaking out.” I asked him. 

“Yeah, I can try.” 

I latched my hands together and placed them on my desk, waiting for Scott to start. 

“So, going by the order you’ve chosen, the next purgatory is the first Five Nights At Freddy’s game. The original animatronics are going to be there, obviously. They won’t act the same way they did in the game.” 

“Well, I kind of figured that out already.” I told Scott. 

“I have an idea on how they act, so you should be fine.” 

“Wait, can’t you just tell me all of this in there? You did in the previous purgatory.”

“I would, but they prevented me from getting access to that one. I can’t do anything for you in there. So, I have to tell you now, before you go in.”

He said that they prevented him from getting access, which was odd. I wasn’t sure how a bunch of animatronics could do that. With that thought now in my head, I let Scott continue telling me what I needed to do. 

“Freddy, he’s quick. You can’t let him catch you. Stay out of sight from him, and if he spots you, hide. Hide somewhere, before he catches up to you. 

“Bonnie, he’s slower than Freddy. So, you have more time to escape from him. He can grab you, but not very well. Don’t get cocky with him. Hiding from him won’t work. You’ll have to outrun him. 

“Chica, she can grab you, but not very well. She’s as fast as Freddy, and hiding works on her. 

“And Foxy, he’s the slowest out of them all. Listen for him, and look at the ground. He goes through the vents, and is really quiet. He’ll sneak up on you easily if you aren’t paying attention. And hiding doesn’t work on him. Alright, that should be it.”

“Man, those sound like game mechanics to me Scott.” I said jokingly. 

“Sean, I’m being serious.” The tone in Scott’s voice changed. He was calm, and anxious before. But now, he sounded serious and slightly scared. 

“This is the only way to make sure you don’t die. You need to trust me.” 

“Ok, I trust you Scott.” 

“Good, now get in there and face them.” 

I grabbed my mouse and dragged the cursor over the first game’s icon.

“Wait! I forgot to mention anoth-” Scott cried out. 

I didn’t get to hear everything he had to say. I had already clicked on the icon and was sent off into the next purgatory.

~ * ~

A loud buzz filled the air, forcing Sean and the others back into reality. 

“It’s almost time for all patients to head to their rooms! Get some sleep, and don’t stay up late!” Boomed the voice through the place. 

The buzz and the voice vanished, and the trio were left to themselves again.

“Man, it’s already that late? It didn’t feel like time had passed.” Jason said as he began to get up. 

“Yeah, that’s just what happens when you get distracted.” Susie said, as she got up. 

“You’re really good at remembering stuff Sean, like, really good.” Jason complimented. 

“Thanks, but it’s hard to forget something like that.” Sean replied. 

“Well, you need to tell us more, and it wouldn’t hurt to give us more details.” Susie said as she walked away. 

Jason and Susie left Sean, leaving him alone at the table. He got up himself, and began heading off to his room. 

Reliving the events that happened, was hard for Sean. On the outside, he may seem fine. But, inside of him, he wasn’t. He was damaged, scared, not wanting to relive the past. He didn’t have a choice. He needed to tell the story of what happened, people needed to know. The world needed to know. 

William was standing guard at his room again. When he saw Sean walk up, he smiled and opened the door for him. 

“Hey, Sean?” William called out to Sean as he entered his room.

“What’s up?” Sean asked. 

“Can I talk to you for a moment?” William asked. 

“Yeah, sure.” 

William walked into Sean’s room, and the two sat next to each other on Sean’s bed a good distance away, in order to not make the atmosphere weird. 

“I’ve heard about your story.” 

Sean stared at William, not exactly sure what he meant. 

“Your story, of how you got trapped in those horror games, with animatronics.”

Sean’s face began to tense up, his eyebrows narrowing. “You think I’m insane, don’t you?” Sean asked with force. 

“No! I don’t think anyone is insane here. I just think the people here are, different than most.” 

Sean rolled his eyes at him, and turned his body so he was looking at the barred up window in the wall. 

“Look, it’s my job to help the patients here. I want everyone to feel safe and happy.” 

Sean started picking at his hand, where he had clenched it to hard earlier. 

“I want to spread your story to other people, Sean.” 

Sean stopped picking at his hand, and turned to look at William. “Seriously? You want to help me?” Sean asked in disbelief. 

“Yes, of course! This story of yours, it’s clear to me that it means a lot to you. And I want to help spread it, so people can enjoy it.” 

Sean was seeing where this was going. William still didn’t believe him, like most people. Sean was about to say something to him, but stopped. If William could spread his story, maybe it could grab someone’s attention. It didn’t hurt to try, it’s not like he could do anything else. 

“Yeah, I’d like that a lot.” 

William smiled at the good news. “Great! I’m glad I can be of help for you. And, I know it’s late but, do you think you could maybe go over what you’ve said so far? So I’m all catched up like everyone else who has heard it.” 

“Yeah, of course.” Sean replied. 

Sean spent the next fifteen minutes summing up what has happened so far to him for William. How he got the file mysteriously on his computer, him being inside the games, the animatronics coming after him, the spirits trapped inside, all of it. The whole time, William nodded and listened to what Sean said. He asked a few questions when he got confused, but was paying close attention to what Sean had to say. 

“And, you just turned into this form, and beat up the others?” William asked.

“Yeah, it was really strange, and felt weird, but good.” Sean said. 

“Well, thanks for giving me a summary of it Sean. I’ll tune in next time when you tell it.” William said as he left Sean’s room. 

Sean waved goodbye as the door closed. He laid down in his bed, staring at the colorless ceiling. 

William didn’t believe it had happened. Sean didn’t expect him to believe it. But, William does want to spread it, to let people know of it. And that was good enough for Sean. Sean let out a large yawn, and closed his eyes. 

Tomorrow is another day.

~ * ~

"You don’t deserve a good life, Sean."

"Shut up, I deserve this."

"We both know you don’t, not after what you’ve done."

"You did far worst stuff than I did. I made a few mistakes."

"Mistakes you can never fix, mistakes that caused it all."

"Get out of my head. You can’t hurt anyone else, you paid the price."

"But that’s where you’re wrong. I may have paid the price in life,  
but I’m not finished with you."

"Why won’t you leave me alone?"

"Why did you take everything away from me?"

~ * ~

Sean bolted out of bed, screaming at the top of his lungs. Sweat drenched his entire body and he was shaking violently. He clawed at his head with his fingers, screaming as loud as he could. 

“Get out of my head! Leave me alone!” Sean screamed. 

Guards threw the door open, with William tagging along. “Sean?! Sean?!?” William shouted, as he rushed towards Sean. 

William tried to calm Sean down, but he thrashed at him, causing William to wince as he got clawed. 

“Why won’t he leave me alone?! Why am I the one suffering?!” Sean screamed hysterically. 

The guards grabbed Sean by the arms as he continued attacking them. Sean felt something sting him in his neck. He began to slow down his movements, his vision becoming foggy. 

“Why, why me…” He said as he drifted into a deep sleep.

~ * ~

Sean bolted awake, panting and looked around. He was no longer in his room, rather he sat in a new one. It was larger than his old room, and had cushions covering it. The walls, floor, ceiling, all soft and squishy. He was sitting in the corner of the room, as he began to stand up. He found it difficult to do, and it wasn’t until he looked down that he realized why. 

He wore a straight jacket. Sean tried struggling out of it, failing miserably with each attempt. Scared and now beginning to panic, Sean looked around the small area, where he didn’t see anything. It was empty, with only a light from the ceiling and a mirror in a wall being the only thing in the room. 

“You’re awake.” A voice said. 

Sean turned around and was greeted to William, who had come from a hidden door in the room. 

“W-Where am I?” Sean asked him with a scared tone. 

“You’re in a padded cell. You had an incident last night, tried to attack me and a few guards.” 

Sean saw a claw mark on William’s face, and looked down at his hands, already forgetting he had a straight jacket on. Even though he couldn’t see them, his fingers ached slightly. 

“You were also trying to kill yourself.” William stated. 

Sean looked over towards the mirror then recoiled at what he saw. Large bandages with blood stains on them were covering his head, and Sean could feel small cuts through the bandages. 

“We brought you in here for your own safety, and the safety of everyone else.”

“I’m not insane.” Sean stated. 

“I don’t think you are, Sean. I just want to talk to you.” He began walking slowly towards Sean. 

“Please tell me Sean, why were you clawing at your head last night?” William asked him. 

“He’s in my head.” Sean said blatantly. 

“Who’s in your head?” William asked. 

Sean shifted his gaze to the floor, not wanting to answer. 

“Sean, who is in your head?” William asked again. 

Sean closed his eyes, and memories flashed in front of him again. Them being ripped apart, their bodies thrown around, the blood that covered everything. The world crumbling apart, his eyes, the fire. Their screams. His screams. 

Tears streaked down Sean’s face, as he tried to forget, forget what happened. He looked back at William with tears running from his eyes.

“Butcher.” Sean whispered. 

Sean refused to ever say his true name, of the man who took everything.

“Butcher? Sean, are you referring to the murderer, Andrew?” William asked, as he got closer to Sean. 

Sean nodded rapidly, wanting desperately to wipe his tears away.

“Sean, Andrew isn’t in your head. He can’t be. He’s dead.” 

Sean continued to not look at William, trying his best not to break down further. 

“I know, he was a bad man. He hurt a lot of people. But, he can’t hurt you, or anyone else anymore.” William gripped Sean’s shoulders, and Sean looked up at him.

“Everything is going to be ok.” 

Sean, after containing all his emotions, could no longer hold them in. He broke into a sob as William embraced him in a hug. The two stood in the room, as Sean let out everything inside of him. This is what he needed. After a few minutes, William released Sean then wiped the remaining tears on his face with a handkerchief. 

“Feel better?” William asked. 

Sean nodded. “Yeah, I do. Thank you.” 

“You’ll have to stay in here for a little bit longer. The head of the psychiatric hospital wants to make sure you’re truly safe for the other patients. At most you’ll be in here for a week.”

Sean nodded, and William left him alone in the room. Sean walked over to a corner, and slid down the wall onto the ground. 

The events of the past had traumatized him, broken him. But now, he was getting better. He wanted to get better, so he could begin a new life. 

He spent the next few days in the small room, being escorted to a bathroom when needed, and receiving food and water. He was released from the small room a week later, just like William said. William guided him back upstairs on the day he got released, when Sean had a sudden thought in his head.

“Wait, hold on.” Sean said, stopping in his tracks.

William turned around as Sean began talking. “Matt. He’s down here, right? I want to see him.”

“Matt’s not ready to see other people yet, Sean. When he gets released I’ll let you know.” William told Sean.

“I want to see him now.” Sean said, unwilling to continue with William.

William could see Sean wasn’t going to budge, so he took him back into the depths of the lower level. They walked by where Sean was contained, and down another hall. They went down a corner and stopped at a door. Using his key card, William opened the door.

“I’ll be out here. Do be careful Sean. You and him aren’t on very good terms.” William reminded Sean.

“Yeah, I know.” Sean said as he walked into the room.

Matt’s room was identical to Sean’s. It was all padded with nothing in it except for a light and a window, along with the secret door Sean had just entered through. Matt was facing a corner of the room, not reacting in the slightest when Sean entered.

“I already told you, old man. I’m not in the mood.” Matt said angrily.

“It’s me, Sean.” Sean said.

Matt turned his head around to verify this, then returned back to staring at the wall, seemingly not caring about Sean’s presence. Sean took this as a sign to advance. He walked closer to Matt and sat himself down next to him.

“I always knew you’d end up down here at some point.” Matt said, still not looking at Sean.

“Matt, listen. I’m sorry.” Sean said to try and make things right.

“Why? Why the hell are you sorry? You have no right to be sorry.”

“I do. I didn’t consider how you felt, what you’ve been through. You’re a human too. I should have cared more for your well being.”

“Don’t give me your damn pity.” Matt snarled.

Sean didn’t back away from Matt. Mainly because he was in a straight jacket, but also because he wanted to gain his trust.

“Matt, you have every right to be angry. No one here knows how you feel, or what you went through. I get that. You can’t keep yourself closed in like this though. You can get help, you can get better. You can start a new life.”

The room went quiet. Matt didn’t respond to him, and Sean sat there by his side. Sean did what he could. Trying to prod at him anymore wouldn’t result in anything. Sean got up from the floor and walked back towards the door.

Once he returned back to William, he noticed they had a slight smile on his face.

“I’m proud of you. Talking to Matt like that is the first step in you two becoming close friends.” William told Sean.

“I don’t think it did anything. He didn’t care what I had to say. Let’s just leave.” Sean said as he walked away.

The two left the lower level, heading back to Sean’s room. Once they reached the door, William opened up his door. “Tomorrow, you’ll be able to go back to your regular routine.” William told Sean as they reached his room. 

“Thanks for all the help, William. I appreciate it.” Sean told him. 

William smiled, and let Sean enter his room. Sean laid down on his bed, followed by him drifting off to sleep. He didn’t have any dreams, he still had nightmares of what happened. When he woke up the next day, he was covered in sweat again. He got up, and left his room, planning on going to the cafeteria. 

As he walked in the general direction of it, he noticed other people looking at him weirdly, murmuring. He ignored them and continued walking, a bit faster now. He reached the cafeteria where he was greeted to a crowd of people. It usually was crowded but, it seemed more crowded than usual. 

“Sean!” A shout ranged through the cafeteria. 

He turned around in time to be embraced by a tight hug. He nearly toppled over from the sudden embrace. “I thought they sent you down to the basement. I thought you were never coming back.” Susie said as she clung to him, her face buried in his shoulder. 

“I think they did. But, they released me and let me come back up here. I’m all good now.” 

She looked up at him only for her expression to change. “So, it is true.” She said meekly as she touched his bandages. 

“What’s true?” He asked, wincing slightly when she touched his head. 

“There were rumors going around, saying you tried to kill yourself, and then attacked the guards.” 

Sean frowned, and became upset. He had no clue people had already heard what happened. He was hoping he could keep it a secret, but obviously he couldn’t.

“Yeah...can we talk in private?” He asked her. 

“Sure, let’s go over here.” She said. 

She released her hug on him, and they walked to a corner of the cafeteria, away from people. Sean hesitated for a moment, and decided to just tell her. “That night, when we all left the cafeteria, I had a nightmare.” Sean told her.

“Don’t you always have nightmares though?” She asked. 

“Well, yeah. But this one was different.” 

Susie crossed her arms together and leaned on the wall behind them. “Alright, continue.” She urged him on. 

“I was surrounded in darkness, but could feel my body, myself. There was a voice, talking to me. They were saying things to me and then they just stopped talking.”

Susie stared at him, clearly concerned. “Do you know who’s voice it was?” She asked him. 

“No, I don’t.” He replied. 

He was lying. He couldn’t tell her who it was. She would think he was crazy. After all, William thought he was. 

“And when you woke up, you tried to kill yourself?” She said beginning to worry more. 

“No, well yes, I-I don’t know. I can remember bits of what happened when I woke up, but it’s all a haze. Like, I wasn’t really there.” Sean looked over at her, and saw she was greatly worried about him. He could tell from her face. 

“I’m not crazy, that’s what happened.” 

“No! I don’t think you are, Sean.” She grabbed his hand and squeezed it. 

“I think what happened to you, is taking a toll on you. Taking a toll on your mind and body. Maybe you should rest for awhile.” She suggested. 

Sean shook his head. “No, that’s what I’ve been doing for the past week. I don’t need rest. I need to end it. People need to know what happened. I know that’s what’ll stop it. People have to know, Susie.” 

She let out a deep sigh, and smiled at him. “If you think that’s what you need to do, I’ll help you.” 

Sean smiled back at her. She was a good friend, and he was glad he had her.

“Thanks. Let’s go sit down for now.” 

They walked back toward the crowd of people, not bothering to get whatever food was being served. They found the table where Jason and Sam were sitting, and sat down with them. 

“Well, well, well. If it isn’t the delusional man. Did you get your demons out of your head?” Sam asked, snickering. 

Sean glared at him fiercely. It seemed almost everyone wanted to get on bad terms with him. 

“Leave him alone, will you? What’s your problem?” Susie said aggressively.

“Alright, fine. I have better things to do anyway. Later.” Sam said, as he pushed his glasses back in place. He got up from the table and walked away. 

“Ugh, what a dick. How can you deal with him?” Susie asked Jason as she glared at Sam walking away. 

“I usually just ignore him, to be honest. I think he’s a good person, but death changes people I guess.” Jason said. 

“Yeah, suppose it does.” Sean said. 

Realizing their mistake, Jason quickly changed the topic. “So, how are you doing Sean?” Jason asked. 

“I’m doing alright. Could be worse.” Sean said with no emotion. 

Sean sighed, and stood up from the table. 

“I need to finish this.” Sean stated. 

“Finish what?” Jason asked, confused. 

“I need to finish telling people what happened. I’m going to keep being haunted by these memories and nightmares until I do. The world needs to know. Let’s go to our spot.” Sean said, as he began walking away. 

Jason and Susie chased after him, with the three heading for their usual spot. When they reached it, they were surprised to see a group of people around it. Sean spotted William, standing near the group of people. Their eyes met, and William waved at him excitedly. 

Sean walked up to William and asked, “What’s going on?” 

“I got people to come listen to your story. They were interested in what I told them about it. They want to hear all about the story you’ve made.” William said full of pride.

Sean looked at the group of people. There were eight patients, four sitting in the chairs, and four others standing around them. Sean didn’t know any of them, but he had seen some of them around. One of the people he recognized was the guy who always itches his head, thinking he had lice, even though he was bald. Sean thought his name was Daniel, but wasn’t sure. Another person he recognized was the woman who saw him break down while drawing. 

Sean sat in the only available seat, while Jason stood next to William, and Susie sat on the armrest of Sean’s chair. They all stared at Sean, waiting for him to begin. Sean cleared his throat, and began telling his gruesome tale once again.


	5. Slaughtered Futures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter may be one of my favorites in the story. It might be my all time favorite chapter. It's hard to say. But, I really do love this chapter. One of the reasons is the set of characters that appear. If you've been following the story, you should know who makes their appearance. And based on how everyone else looks, what they'll look like might be on your mind. Well, this crew is definitely different compared to all the others. In fact, story time!
> 
> About two years ago, I had a nightmare. In it, I was at Freddy's. Except it was abandoned and falling apart. I explored the building but couldn't find anyone. All except for one. Freddy Fazbear. The Freddy that I saw in that nightmare, is the same Freddy that's in this chapter. I loved their design so much, I wanted to put them into my story. My memory of the nightmare is pretty hazy now, but the one thing I did remember from it was Freddy's face. In other words, that nightmare created a character for this story.
> 
> I've rambled on long enough though. The next chapter will release either Wednesday or Thursday. See you all then!

I sat on a checkered floor, staring at a desk in front of me. I stood myself up and looked around.

I had arrived in a small room, with two doorways on each side. A dim light filled the room from the ceiling, just barely giving me the ability to see clearly. Each doorway had two buttons, one red and one white. They were big, and shaped like a square. Next to both doorways were windows, or were. They had been smashed in, leaving behind shards of glass on the office floor, and what appeared to be blood.

In front of me stood a desk, that was as long as the room itself. It was pressed against the wall in front of me and covered the lower section of the wall. Two small drawers on the desk’s right were tucked underneath it, with a giant speaker box resting under it too on the left side of it. Small monitors were lined up on the desk. All of them contained cracks on their screens, with a few laying on their sides. A metal desk fan sat on the desk, spinning its blades around. And on the wall, was a large poster.

I couldn’t make out most of what it said, but I knew what it did say, ‘CELEBRATE!’. But now, the beginning of the word was gone and replaced with a white spot from decay. The rest of the poster was ripped apart, with not much of it left. A few cobwebs hung in the corners of the ceiling and underneath the desk. The office was in good condition, to be honest. There were no plants anywhere, and besides a few things, nothing looked damaged. I was surprised, to say the least. I expected more damage considering how badly destroyed the previous purgatories were.

I walked over to the desk, looking for a tablet to use. I couldn’t find one on the desk. I searched around the office, thinking it was on the floor. I know I would have seen it, even with there being not much light in the office. A tablet isn’t something you wouldn’t notice. After I gave up looking for it I began to leave the office, when a loud bang filled the entire place. I jumped back a little where I hit the wall behind me. During that moment, light flashed through the two doorways, and vanished just as quickly as it had arrived. I walked to the left doorway and peered out it.

Like the other purgatories, this one was falling apart and rotting away. The doorway led to a hallway, that led into a dining area. The ceiling for the hallway had large holes in it and cracks forming across it. Debris from the ceiling rested on the floor in large clumps. Through the holes, I could see a night sky, and what appeared to be dark clouds. That explained the loud bang I heard, it was thunder and lightning. A few thick wires strung from parts of the ceiling that hadn’t collapsed. Upon a further look, something was smeared across the walls and floor. It was like a brownish-red, and it was dry.

In the hallway itself stood a doorway up ahead on the left. With the help from occasional lights of lightning, I made my way to the doorway.

I felt like the more I went into those purgatories, the less scared I became of them. I became more scared of the actual things that were contained in them.

As my feet walked on top of the dried up substance, I could feel the texture of it. It was definitely dry, like sand or a rock. It made me feel queasy and I quickly walked to the doorway, trying my best to not touch the stuff.  
The doorway led into a room smaller than the office that was already small, with a small hanging light connected to the ceiling. A wooden shelf stood in front of me, broken in places and rotting away. The bottom most shelf had broken and rested on the ground. Bottles and cleaning supplies were scattered on the floor, which were also covered in a dried up substance, along with the walls. A broom and a mop in a bucket rested in the corner, with the bucket having a hole near the bottom from rust. There was nothing of interest in the room except for the cracked ceiling, the dried up substance everywhere, and the security camera located above me in the corner. I left the small supply closet and continued making my way to the dining area.

I crouched down, doing my best to not get noticed by anything that may be inside the room. The first thing I noticed in the room was the plant life. Covering most of the floor in there were patches of grass. They were growing from the slits in the floor, blooming out of them with life. The second thing I noticed were the tables. There were only two of them, with a few chairs located around them. There were more in the actual game, but I didn’t see any others at all. And the last thing I noticed, was the huge hole in the ceiling. Most of the ceiling was gone in the room, with only small amounts of the ceiling being intact near the edges of the room. Wooden panels and ceiling debris littered the floor of the room in smaller clusters more than the hall I came from did. There were also more of the dried up substance. In random spots, it covered the walls and floor. Another thing I should mention is the entire floor for that place was made of checkered tiles.

Once I scanned the room and didn’t see anyone or anything, I walked towards the two tables to investigate them. They were both standing close to each other, only being a few feet apart. The cloth covering both of them were ripped in places, mainly the corners.

The few chairs that were near the tables were identical. The base of them were shaped like an electric guitar, with a single gold star on it. There were no armrests on the chairs, and the chairs had a long pole connected to the bottom of them. The pole was connected to a flat circle, that acted as the thing that kept the chairs in place. When lightning flashed across the room, it gave everything an eerie vibe. Like the place was abandoned, which I guess it kind of was.

I looked down at the floor for a brief second, where my eyes became concentrated on it. For a moment, I thought it was red and black, but it was still white and black. I think the whole experience of being in purgatories was starting to get to me.

I shifted my gaze over to a section of the room where there was a small stage. It stood right by the hallway I had come from with a big curtain around it. The curtain was purple with small white dots and stars covering it.  
Two dim lights were on the walls beside it, barely emitting any light. They had small cracks on them, with one of them containing a small hole in the glass.

The curtain had been torn apart in places, with holes throughout it. Most of the damage looked like something attacked it, rather from it rotting away. In random spots were more of the dried up substance, making the curtain looker darker in spots. I was starting to figure out what the substance was, while also hoping it wasn’t what I thought it was. The sign that stood in front of it had broken in half where it laid on the ground in pieces. A single slash etched through its words, but I could still make out what it said. ‘Sorry! Out of Order’.

I pulled the curtain to the side, and the metal rods and circles at the top scraped against each other. Behind the curtain, a large hole in the wall appeared. It was big enough for me to walk through it with ease. Small cracks formed outwards from it, and across the wall. Small remains of the wall were on the small stage, being rather close to the hole.

I stepped up onto the stage, the curtain brushing against me lightly. I walked over to the giant hole and looked out it. There was nothing, just like in the four purgatory. It was empty with no bottom. The sky was dark, filled with what I think were clouds roaming around. I saw another strike of lightning fill the sky, followed by thunder shortly after. I backed away from the hole so I wouldn’t fall through it by mistake.

Leaving the stage I returned to the dining area. I thought I should go to the actual show stage, seeing as it was empty. While I walked towards it, I began wondering where the spirits were. The place was rather small, smaller than most of the previous purgatories. I was expecting to see them propped on the stages, not moving. But, they were nowhere to be seen. I got a bit nervous to be honest, mainly because I didn’t know where they were. They could have been anywhere, so I needed to be careful.

I reached the stage and looked over the damage done to it. The boards of the stage were broken off near the center with the holes left behind being jagged. The remaining boards were covered in more of the dried substance. And at that point, I knew what it was. It was blood. And a lot of it. The entire back wall of the stage had collapsed, or was broken down by something. I could see wooden frames through the hole in the wall, that led into the void. Most of the ceiling above it had collapsed, along with some portions of the walls around the stage. There was another security camera up in a corner of the stage, mounted on the remains of a wall.

Since I didn’t know where anyone was, I decided to take the time to explore the place more. I headed off into the backroom, which was near the show stage. In the game, there’s a door that led to the room. In there, it was gone. The entire wall that divided the room from the dining room was also gone. From the dining area, you could clearly see into the backroom. If the room wasn’t missing a wall, it would have been rather small, but bigger than the supply closet. A table stood in the center of the area, with a single endoskeleton head resting on top of it. The table was covered in dried up blood, with a few more spots on the floor around it. I wasn’t surprised to see blood in there, the entire place was covered in it. I walked up to the endoskeleton head and picked it up.

One of the things that bothered me about the games were the animatronics. Mainly the fact that none of them are plausible in the slightest. None of their endoskeletons make sense, or their suit pieces. They might look scary, but they couldn’t actually exist. The endoskeleton from the first game was always the most unusual one for me. It was really thin, and pretty much made out of long cylinders. Not realistic in the slightest.

The head I held in my hands was thin, about as thick as an average book. Wires were located where the eyes would be, and the upper and lower jaw pieces were ripped off as well. Now, it just looked like a metal plate rather than a head. I placed the head back on the table and looked around the area more.

Normally, the shelves would be full of costume heads, resting on each shelf. For some strange reason, there wasn’t a single one anywhere. It was empty, and desolate. A common theme I noticed in the different locations. A few of the shelves had collapsed and fallen onto the floor, with small wood chips being scattered across the room. There wasn’t anything interesting in that area, which led to me moving on.

Lightning lit up the place as I headed towards the other side of the room, my footsteps echoing around me. On the other side of the room on my right, a two set door that was shut tight stood tall. In front of me was a doorway leading into something. Next to it was a large portion of the wall missing. This allowed me to simply walk through the wall without going through the doorway. I knew where both areas led to and I decided to head towards the doorway in front of me first.

Maybe all the time I spent in those different places caused me to lose it a little. It could have been my own imagination, yet while I walked towards the doorway, I could have sworn I heard something. Something or someone shuffling near me with great speed in their steps. I turned around the instance I heard it, but didn’t see anything. The place remained empty, with only the occasional lightning and thunder making any noises or movement. They were in there somewhere with me. I knew they were, I just didn’t know where they could be.

I walked through the doorway and into a small hall. On my right were two more doorways with a female sign next to the first doorway and a male sign next to the second one. The male sign was crooked slightly, while the female sign stayed in their proper position. On my left stood a wall and etched into it was a door of some kind. It covered the entire wall and looked invisible if you didn’t stare at the wall for a long time. The only reason I knew it was a door is because of the handle in the wall and I knew the franchise. I thought about trying to open the door, but decided not to. For all I knew, the spirits could be behind the door.

I checked both doorways for anything that could help me. They were just regular bathrooms with nothing of value in them. I walked out of the men’s restroom and back towards the dining area. I stopped myself and looked over at the hidden door. That door led into a safe room and was a place for employees to go in the games story. But this was a purgatory, so I couldn’t figure out why it would be there.

Not going towards it was the smart thing to do. Going towards something like that usually leads to bad things, according to scary movies at least. Course, I’ve dealt with spirits and almost died a few times. Going towards a door didn’t seem that bad at the time. My thought process was, there could be something useful inside.

I walked over to it and grabbed the handle. I pulled down on it, then pulled it towards me. The door let out a low groan as it opened up.

~ * ~

The entire building was almost pitch black with barely much light in spots to see anything. The only way I was able to navigate was from the few lights that still worked in the ceiling, and the lightning. The safe room had no light at all in it, it was truly pitch black. I shouldn’t have gone in blind like that. I could have easily died by something that was lurking in there. But me being the type of guy I am, I went in blind.

It was damp and humid and being in there made me feel uncomfortable. I walked around for a bit, with my hands stretched out so I could feel my surroundings. I guess I didn’t learn my lesson the first time. My foot landed on something on the ground causing the object to move. This resulted in me tumbling to the floor, while covering my face with my arms. As I laid there on my back, I turned around thinking I would be able to see what I tripped on. By coincidence, lightning went off giving me a brief moment of light.

Near my feet was a flashlight, and it was slowly rolling away. I lifted myself up from the ground then followed the direction it was heading in. I managed to grab it once it reached a wall. I felt around the flashlight until I found the button to turn it on. It flickered for a moment, then gave off a light source. The room became covered in the light, and I no longer needed to depend on the lightning.

Looking over the room, I was hoping I would find something else that was useful. The room was bare with only arcade cabinets lining up the walls. Thinking there wouldn’t be much use in the room I decided to just leave it alone. Around that moment my flashlight landed on the center of the room. I jerked backwards, dropping my flashlight in the process.

There was something there. It wasn’t moving, but it was there. I grabbed the flashlight again and pointed it back at the thing hesitantly. Sitting against the wall, was an animatronic. It was a dull yellow with long ears coming out of its head. On their torso were two black buttons, aligned perfectly above each other. Above the two buttons, was a purple bow tie that seemed to have lost most of its brightness.

After a moment, I realized they weren’t active. I also realized I had stopped breathing. I took a few gulps of air in, then approached the thing.

They were a spring lock suit and more commonly known in the fan base as Spring Bonnie. They act as an animatronic, but could also be worn as a suit. I probably should have known they would appear in there. They were very similar to what Springtrap looked like in the third game. They had a permanent smile on that was filled with square teeth that filled their entire mouth. Their eyes were green and had a covering on them. The only thing different about them is they were less damaged, and didn’t have a green color scheme. They also didn’t have a corpse in them, which is good. Small holes and tears covered them, with bigger holes being located on their torso and limbs. Most of the damage done to them seemed to be in their legs. Their purple bow tie drooped heavily, with it being torn in places. They weren’t moving, which meant they were in suit mode.

Now the question was, were they a spirit?

I stepped closer to them, trying not to make any more noise. They still didn’t move, they only stared right through me at nothing. They weren’t a spirit, just a prop in the purgatory. I knew they weren’t a spirit, because I could feel the spirits presence throughout the building, and I kept seeing movement around me. They were just a tool meant to entertain kids, or to do terrible deeds. Curiosity got the best of me, and I kneeled down in front of it to get a better look.

It was roughly the same size and height as me, maybe a bit taller. Through the holes and tears, I could see metal beams and wires, connected and wrapped together. Them being in suit mode meant any large movements or moisture could snap them back into animatronic mode. Using my only free hand, I grabbed one of the sides of the head in an attempt to lift it up. It slowly moved upwards, revealing an endoskeleton head inside.

It was compressed in the back of the suit, entangled in wires. Metal beams jutted around the suit, with sharp metal beams sticking out in spots. Their actual endoskeleton head appeared to simply be a metal plate, with some machinery lodged on it. All the metal beams and rods compressed against the suit seemed to be connected to the metal plate, one way or another. Its eyes were also compressed against the suit, right above the endoskeleton head. It stared blankly at me from inside the suit, showing no life in them. It had no endoskeleton mouth, rather some sort of small box was located where one would be. Most likely a voice box for them.

The suit for their jaw was also rather strange. The inside of it was gone, and just had a giant hole in it. But it had the outer rim of the jaw where the teeth were. It took me a bit to figure out it was like this so people could wear it. I found it strange, since none of the other animatronics in Scott’s games were like this. Well, as far as I know anyway.

I rubbed my hand against the material of the suit, feeling the texture of it. It was rough and rubbed against my skin hard. I took my hand off it and stood back up. Something like that shouldn’t be in that place. It wasn’t in the first game, so why would it be there? Unless the purgatories were trying to be accurate to the game’s stories. But that also didn’t make a lot of sense.

I walked back towards the door planning on going to the kitchen. I heard a loud bang. It wasn’t from the thunder, because there wasn’t any lightning. It wasn’t as loud as thunder, but still sounded loud. It echoed through the entire place catching me completely off guard. What followed were heavy footsteps. Feet slamming into the ground with force as something moved. I could hear a voice in the distance growing closer. I couldn’t hear it completely, but it sounded human. I came to the realization something was coming for me.

I began to panic and tried to figure out what to do. They would find the door open and see me. They would kill me. I remembered what Scott said before I entered, that I should hide from them. I turned back towards Spring Bonnie, who hadn’t moved at all. The footsteps were getting louder, growing closer.

I had no choice.

I hurried over to the suit and shined my light at it so I could see it all. I didn’t know how to get inside it in the slightest. That kind of thing doesn’t exist in our world, as far as I know. It didn’t seem that complicated at least. Just enter the suit and don’t set anything off.

The noise was getting closer to me and I had to act fast. I placed the flashlight on the ground so it pointed at the suit, then I took the suit’s mask and jaw off it, by detaching the small spring locks that connected the metal rods to the head. It took no real effort to take the pieces off, and the endoskeleton head didn’t move. I was also able to take the ears out too. They were contained in these small slots at the top of the endoskeleton, and you could simply slide them in or out of them. I slowly placed my leg inside it, trying not to hit the machinery. Once I got my leg in, I managed to get my arm inside, and my other leg.

I heard a small click, and froze in place. No other noises followed except for the loud footsteps getting closer. I got hasty after that as I placed my other arm in quickly. I moved my fingers around, and the suit fingers moved in sync.

I leaned over to grab the mask when thunder boomed. Lightning followed and I saw a glimpse of a tall shadow in the door. I placed the jaw and mask on my head, then leaned against the wall.  
As they grew closer I remembered my flashlight. I quickly grabbed it, turned it off, and hid it behind me. I barely managed to pull it off, as right when I placed it behind me the figure emerged inside the room. I went limp and stayed as quiet as I possibly could. I barely saw anything, but I could hear them moving.

Their footsteps were heavy and had force put into them. A smell had emerged from them that filled the room. I could feel my eyes becoming wet. The smell was strong and covered every inch of the room. It was a warm smell that the hybrids had, but it was a stronger smell than theirs. It was a smell of something rotting away. An unholy smell you would never want to encounter. I tried my best to forget about the smell but I couldn’t. It was so powerful that I wanted to gag.

As I tried not to gag, they grew closer to me and I could hear metal scraping against more metal. I heard another noise, something wet this time. It was a noise that could be made when stepping in something mushy. It was a really disgusting noise, and I wanted to just cover my ears and nose. I couldn’t.

The figure continued moving, making the weird wet noise along with scraping metal in almost perfect unity.

“I know you’re here. Hiding, in the dark. Come on out. I don’t bite.” Came a voice.

I tensed up when I heard it. The voice came from the left side of the room. It was a female voice full of raspiness. It was like their throat had been ripped apart and then forced together again. Or someone with strep throat too. Their footsteps began to get closer to me, and in a few seconds I could feel them looming over me.

“Are you in there? Why don’t you come out and eat? You must be starving.” The figure said right in front of me.

I held my breath in, as I did my best not to move. It went silent for what felt like hours. I could feel my heart pounding against my chest, like it would rip right through it at any second. Finally, they began to walk away. Their footsteps and mechanical noises, along with their non mechanical noises grew quieter in the distance. Then it went dead quiet. There were no noise at all, except for the loud thunder. I realized I was still holding my breath and let out a huge sigh of relief. Somehow I had survive. Scott was right, I just needed to hide.

The smell still lingered in the room but slowly began to disappear as I took off the head wear of the suit and placed it next to me. I spent the next minute or so getting out of the suit. Getting out of it was harder than getting in it, mainly because of all the spring locks inside and also being in complete darkness. The fact I got out is surprising, really.

Once I finally got free I grabbed the flashlight from behind the suit. I turned it on and left the safe room, making my way towards the dining area. It was empty and the figure was gone. I walked towards the kitchen where the doors were now wide open. Both of them seemed to have been broken by someone and would fall off their hinges easily. Whatever just came in the safe room had been in the kitchen. Walking towards it, I readied myself for what may be inside.

I entered the kitchen where a light hung from the ceiling. It was dim like all the other ones but gave off enough light to see in the room. A large metal table sat in the center of the room with splatters of blood on it. A giant refrigerator or freezer was in one of the corners of the room. Next to it stood another metal table that was smaller and shorter than the center one. A soda machine rested on top of it with a stack of cups beside it. The machine was torn apart and had a gaping hole in it.

I felt the surface of the table and felt a sticky substance. The rest of the room was pretty much what you expected from a restaurant's kitchen. There were stoves and sinks aligned against the wall, cooking utensils were in drawers around the main table. The room was pretty normal, except for the old blood covering the place and a few holes in the ceiling.

As I looked around the kitchen I spotted some grass growing from a corner of the room. There wasn’t much plant life in the building, which I found a little weird. The other places had a lot of plant life in them, but this place had barely as much. Other than some collapsing ceilings and walls, that place wasn’t in to bad of shape.

Next to the corner of grass, was a vent. It was about the size as the ones in the two purgatory, only it had a cover on it. I walked up to it and bent down. It was bolted shut and couldn’t be open with my bare hands. There were other vents in the place as well, all of them being close to the ground. There was one in the hallway for the office, along with the bathrooms.

Course it wasn’t the time or place to relax, I needed to be on guard in that place. I could get killed easily if I didn’t pay attention. The irony though is while I was distracted by the vent, something appeared behind me. I heard a laugh, a girl’s laugh. It wasn’t the same one from in the safe room, it was different. I jerked up from the laughter and turned around. I won’t lie, what I saw took me completely off guard.

Leaning against the main table in the room, sat a figure. I almost didn’t recognize it. It resembled an animal of some kind, but I couldn’t quite tell. It reminded me of a carcass. And they had a smell, the same one the figure in the safe room had. I plugged my nose in an attempt to avoid the smell. It had no effect though since I could still feel it. I shined my flashlight at it and saw what it was.

Golden Freddy.

They were no longer a bright yellow, they had become duller in color. Blood stains covered them and became a reddish brown from being outside a body for so long. It was disgusting and made their overall look more putrid. They once had round ears sticking out of them, but now they were gone. There weren’t any wires or anything coming out of where their ears would be. They no longer had a top hat resting on their head as well. I assume it simply fell off them.

Large holes and tears filled the suit for their head, a good amount being on the sides and a few near their snout and eye sockets. Their left eye socket was noticeably bigger than their right one, with their right one having small holes forming into it. There were no eyelids located inside of them, with both of their eyebrows being slightly decayed. Large tears in the suit were located on their snout with more being located on the left side of their snout.

Through their eye holes, I could see something. And what I saw was horrific. Two animatronic eyes stared right back at me. They were deep inside the head but I could make them out. They were emitting a small white light, just barely noticeable if you weren’t looking closely. What appeared to be metal stuck out of the head in random spots from inside their mask.

That’s what the smell was, it was a rotting corpse. There was a corpse inside of them. And the rest of their body showed it off even more.

Their lower jaw hung open, allowing me to see the human head inside. It had completely rotted away with the skin falling off. I could see bones through the head and its jaw. Most of the teeth in the head were gone, with only a few on the bottom and top. The jaw for Golden Freddy was worn down and contained a few holes in it near the edges, but seemed to be functional still. More damage had been done to their upper jaw than their lower jaw.  
Their torso was damaged mainly around the edges. The inside of it only contained a few holes and tears, not enough to see all of the corpse's remains. They did have a single, large slash mark that went across their torso. It looked incredibly clean and smooth, something that would be impossible to create from rotting away. Their bow tie was fixated where it normally is with nothing seemingly wrong with it. The upper left and right sections of the suit though were completely gone with a large hole now present in each section. I could see their endoskeleton torso, along with some organs contained inside the torso. It resembled a lung and was a light gray. It almost poked outside of the suit but managed to stay within it. I noticed their endoskeleton became rusted, just like with the spirits in the previous purgatory.

Their left arm was gone completely, there was nothing left of it. Not even their shoulder remained. In its place was long, thin strands of veins. They dangled at the side, getting entangled in each other. The sight of more veins yet again nearly made me vomit. They still had their right arm intact, with it not being in very good shape. Only a slither of their shoulder had been damaged. Their right arm had its lower suit piece missing, and human remains shown through clearly. When I say human remains, I do mean human remains. Strips of what appeared to be muscles were etched on that segment of their arm. There wasn’t a lot of muscles, though there definitely were some. Mixed in with them were a few veins wrapped around the muscles and endoskeleton.

It was some sort of cyborg type bullshit. I don’t even know how muscles could even work like that. Luckily, that place is one of the few times I saw something with muscles contained in them.

The upper section of their right arm had a lot of withering on it, mainly in the sides and some in the center of the suit. Their suit hand was intact except for a few rips in the fingers, forming holes.  
The suit for the pelvis was gone, so I saw more human remains. A bone of a pelvis was somehow merged with the endoskeleton pelvis. It’s hard to explain exactly how, but it’s like they shoved the bone into the pelvis and it snapped. The bone became fractured severely, with it being slanted at an angle. It still held itself together outside of the endoskeleton though. Maybe it could because of the veins and muscles emerging from the torso that wrapped around it.

The legs were intact with most of the damage being in the lower section of them. The left leg had no lower suit pieces or a suit on its foot, along with their knee. They were bare and a bone belonging to a person’s own leg covered their leg. Like with their pelvis, the bone somehow merged with their leg. The foot was covered in muscles that wrapped around the leg. The lower section of their right leg had its suit shredded, with most of the suit being gone. It was so badly damaged I could make out muscle in the endoskeleton and blood. The upper section had one large hole on the side, and a few smaller holes covering other sections of the suit. The suit for their foot was intact with a few holes in it on the sides.

Looking at them as a whole, it was...unimaginable. Something like that, something so horrific and disgusting couldn’t and shouldn't exist. But it did. It sat in front of me and just stared deep into me. The combination of the smell and remains held inside them were to much for me. I vomited for the second time on a floor. I choked and gagged as I threw up, trying to get the image out of my head. The entire time I threw up, they just watched.

I managed to stop myself and began to stand back up. I was shaking and my heart was pounding violently. I don’t get why I acted like that at the time. I had been dealing with spirits for a while. I should have been at least scared. Not sickened and barely able to stand. Maybe it’s because of the corpse inside. I was always queasy over stuff like that.

But I feel like there was more, like there was something deep inside of me that was trying to remind me. Remind me of what, I didn’t know. I mean, I know now obviously.

Without hesitation, I bolted out of the kitchen and back into the dining area. The combination of that thing and the thunder and lightning shaking the place caused me to fall onto the ground. My flashlight began rolling away from me towards the stage. I scrambled after it on my knees trying to grab it off the ground. The horrendous smell returned again, causing me to scrunch up my face. I assumed they were chasing me, though I was wrong. I lunged my hand at a table near me and hoisted myself back on my feet once I grabbed the flashlight.

After that whole scene, I wasn’t thinking straight. So, when I looked ahead of me and shined my flashlight, I almost fell down again. The only reason I didn’t was my grip on the table that I tightly held onto.

Standing on the stage, towering over me, was Freddy Fazbear.

Just like Golden Freddy, he was in bad shape. His famous top hat he always wore had decayed slightly. A portion from the top was missing with the rest of the hat containing small holes, a few combining to form a bigger hole. One or two wires stuck out of it. The brim of the hat also had worn down, making it look slightly rough instead of circular.

What shocked me more than anything else I had encountered though, was the fact that the entire left side of his face had been ripped off of him. It wasn’t just an empty void of course, there was something in its place.  
It was a corpse head. It was just as rotten as Golden Freddy’s. Small traces of hair were still on the head with a section of its forehead being revealed. All of its skin and flesh had rotted off in a certain area to reveal a skull sticking out. Bits of flesh and skin had fallen off, and what was still on the head became an ugly brown like color. The head had rotted so much, I could see other features of the skull. The front of its jaw had been stripped clean of skin and flesh. Only its teeth and bones remained. The sides of the jaw still had some flesh and skin on it, which resemble the same color as the rest of the head. Since only the front of the jaw had decayed for the most part, only that part looked really horrendous. Their ear had decomposed, leaving behind only a hole in the head. The eye contained in the skull was fully white. No color remained inside of it. With the combination of the corpses eyelids rotting away, it was a disturbing gaze they had.

But the worst part of it all, the endoskeleton head wasn’t missing. It was inside the skull. I could see it poking out of the top and side. Beams and wires just shoved inside of the skull, without it breaking entirely. It was fucking disgusting and I wanted to vomit yet again. But there was so much more.

The only half of his mask that remained had small tears covering it, mainly on the snout which no longer had their noise. A single black eyebrow rested above their eye socket, giving them no emotion. They had an endoskeleton eye inside their socket, meaning it was shoved inside of the skull. Same with their only ear, which only had a small amount of its suit left on it near the base and center. Something else I noticed was a slash mark across his eye socket. Not from something animalistic, rather from a weapon it seemed.

He had no suit for his lower jaw, which makes sense I suppose. He wouldn’t have been able to move his jaw with it on, but without it I could see the horrific jaw clearer. Because the endoskeleton was one with the head, the endoskeleton jaw caused the corpses jaw to stay wide open permanently. Meaning they always looked like they were going to chomp down viciously, and them having their entire mouth basically snapped open didn’t help.  
The suit for his torso was completely destroyed, as a giant hole had formed in the center of it. It covered most of the suit torso with organs of different kinds contained inside. Intestines wrapped around their endoskeleton, with what I thought was a spleen shoved inside. Lungs were located directly above them, and were the same grey color that was in Golden Freddy. They were all inside a broken rib cage, that was cracked and missing a few bones. One of the intestines dangled out of the hole in the torso, making it look like it was all shoved in without care. The rest of his torso contained small rips in random spots, but all I could focus on was the intestines inside of him.

His right shoulder was missing, while his left one only containing small tears. The lower suit piece for his left arm was gone, with the upper one having a slash across it with the combination of more tears. Veins and a few muscles slithered inside of the suit and around the endoskeleton like a snake. I think they held them together, or something like that. His suit hand was practically gone, with barely much being left on it. What was left was covering his thumb and index finger.

His right arm was in a worse state than his left arm. It had become completely tattered and worn down, with most of the suit on it being gone. What was left barely covered his arm, allowing me to see even more veins and muscles covering his endoskeleton. He didn’t have an animatronic hand, he had a human hand. It became shoved onto his arm, with muscles attached to it from his arm. Once again, muscles were capable of doing something nearly impossible. I didn’t know if he tore his own endoskeleton hand off and replaced it with a human one, or his robotic hand became a human hand. Because for all I knew, the spirits could change their forms like I could.

Half of the suit for his pelvis was gone with the other half being covered in small tears. A few pieces of the corpse inside them dangled out of the bottom of his torso, and thankfully no organs did. The entirety of his legs were torn apart, with barely any suit on them. Instead of him having knees, Freddy now had huge tears in their place like Withered Freddy. The suit for his left foot was missing, and most of his lower suit leg was gone. I could see a bone merged with his leg, just like with Golden Freddy. It had cracked in spots but managed to stay together. His entire right leg was badly torn, but it wasn’t as bad as his left leg was. His right foot only had its toes missing for its suit, with smaller tears scattered across it.

The overwhelming smell he had, and the decaying corpse inside of him made me feel even more queasy than I already was. As I looked up at him, my jaw had fallen open without me even noticing. I didn’t hear him at all, how did he even get on the stage? I still question that.

I began to slowly back away from him, my eyes not leaving him once. I forgot about Golden Freddy in that moment, but you can’t blame me. I was losing it and felt like I was going to vomit again for a third time. So when I bumped into something and turned around, I was surprised to see Golden Freddy standing in front of me.

I began backing away from them towards the stage when I heard noises from behind me. A combination of snapping metal and that wet noise the figure had made rose up into the air. I turned around to see Freddy turning his body around. It creaked and snapped in places as his arms shifted and his head moved. Him having a rusted down endoskeleton clearly didn’t help him. His single endoskeleton eye suddenly lit up with a bright white light, and his human eye was capable of looking directly at me.

I became speechless, I always did in moments like that.

He continued moving, creating more large snaps and disgusting wet noises. When his series of movements had finished, he stared me dead in the eyes. His eyebrow changed its position on its own, giving him a furious expression on his face. And as I stood there in complete fear of what I was witnessing, he spoke.

He said one simple word. One word came out of him that he directed at me.

All he said was, “Run.”

The tone of his voice sounded aggressive. Like he gave me a command. And I followed that command.

I ran.

~ * ~

I bolted away from the stage not even a second after he said that, back towards where I had came from. I could hear loud thuds against the floor from right behind me, getting louder. He was catching up to me, but I wasn’t surprised. All of the spirits were in terrible states, but could always come after me with ease.

I slid into the office and slammed the door button with my fist. The metal door above me lurched in place, but didn’t slam into the floor. I tried again, with it still not going down. Freddy was getting closer to the office and I was panicking.

I tried multiple times to get the door to work. It refused. I glanced around the office for anything I could use. My eyes landed on the desk where I got an idea. I got down on my knees and crawled under the desk, turning my flashlight off in the process. I crammed myself in between the drawers and the speaker box, giving me practically no space to move around.

Thunder and lightning shook the place right when Freddy emerged into the office. I could see his face for a split second, searching for me. Luckily he didn’t see me when the lightning went off or I’d have died. He walked past the desk and left the office without a second glance. While he left, I heard something slam onto the desk above me.

When he left I got out and turned my attention to the desk. A tablet now laid on the desk. The entire left side of the screen was cracked along with parts of the map layout. I walked over to it and picked it up in my hand. I placed my flashlight on the desk as I would probably no longer need it. The tablet felt heavier than the ones I used in the other purgatories, despite it seeming to be the same size as them.

In the top right corner of the screen was the time, twelve. Time hadn’t even passed yet, but I could have sworn hours had passed there. I began to see what cameras I could access with the tablet. The only ones I could view were Camera 1B, 2A, and 4A. All the other cameras were cracked and I couldn’t view them. I was stuck with those three.

Camera 1B is of the dining area, the biggest location in the building. I tapped on it to see the room. It was pitch black and I couldn’t see anything in the camera. The usual thunder and lightning filled the building, giving me light. And I saw a figure standing there in the dining room. In the center of that room, was a bulky animatronic. I was able to recognize it before the light vanished.

It was Bonnie. I could make out most of his body from the camera, but looking at him just made me even more sick.

The entire top of his head was ripped clean off. What seemed to be veins were shooting out of the hole, along with a small amount of the corpse’s head. I could just make out some hair from the corpse resting inside of them, along with an endoskeleton piece jutting out of it. Their ears were also missing, and most likely were ripped off him as well. His two eye sockets had become bigger from being ripped apart. Instead of him having two eye sockets, he now had one large eye socket. At first, I thought I could make out two human eyes inside of the gaping hole, staring at the camera. Instead it was actually one, one eye was an animatronic eye. It was shoved into the head, just like Freddy. It lit up, giving off what seemed to be a pink light. The rest of his head had tears covering it and rips at random spots, mainly in his muzzle or snout like Freddy. Unlike Freddy, he had a suit jaw. A chunk of it in the front had gone missing, with the rest of it containing tears here and there.

At first I began to wonder how a human head could get inside of him with his jaw intact. I didn’t need to wonder for long.

The entire lower jaw for the corpse they had contained in them was gone. Ripped clean off, leaving behind almost nothing. Only a few strands of flesh and skin hung out from the corpses head where the jaw once was. The corpse had some upper teeth still jammed inside of them, while the endoskeleton's own jaw remained under it. With the jaw missing, the endoskeleton acted as one. It was incredibly disturbing to see the lower half of his head being an animatronic with a functioning jaw, and the top half just a dead person shoved inside.

What I think happened is they ripped its jaw clean off, then shoved what remained of its head onto their own with brute force. A-Actually, imagining that is really fucked up so let's forget it.

His torso had a few massive holes in it, one being in the center of his torso and the others being on the sides. The three ended up connecting though, so it was really one large misshapen hole. A few smaller holes filled the rest of their suit. Veins were dangled outside of the holes, and I could see something else through the holes. Most likely organs.

You know, his torso is identical to Freddy’s in the game. Both of their bodies are the same actually, except Freddy is brown and Bonnie is a light purple or something. I always found that to be a neat little detail. No, I’m not avoiding the story because of this part.

Um, a-anyway, both of his arms were wrecked. Almost all of the suit on both of them were gone. The suit for his left arm though wasn’t as torn up as his right arm. There was just tears and rips covering the entire suit, but it stayed attached to the arm. His right arm's suit looked like it would fall apart. It was shredded and dangling off their arm. The only reason it probably was still attached, is because of the muscles wrapped around his arm. They came from the inside of his torso, and wrapped around both of his arms.

I’ve wondered how that was even possible, how they could do something like that. It’s one of those minor things that isn’t really important, but you want to know more about.

Their right arm had no hand on it, so he couldn’t grab with that arm. He could stab me though. His left arm did have a hand, but a finger was missing. They usually have four fingers. And since I was viewing them through a camera, I didn’t know which one they were missing. It ended up being their index finger by the way. The hand was missing its suit, with it just being an endoskeleton. And along with the rest of his endoskeleton, their hand had received a lot of rust. All of them in there were heavily rusted like the ones in the previous purgatory.

The suit on his pelvis was gone and a bone for a human pelvis was merged with it, just like Golden Freddy. It too, was fractured and cracked. At that point, I began to question why they had random bones merged with them, along with the veins and muscles. From what I had gathered at the time, humans can change the form of spirits, but they can’t replicate missing parts. It was another question on my mind I wanted an answer for.

Bonnie’s entire left leg became bare with no suit on it. A single leg bone became merged with the upper section of their leg, and of course they were fractured and cracked. The entire thing along with his foot that had minimal damage done to its suit, were wrapped in veins and muscles. His other leg wasn’t as bare as his left one. Most of its upper suit piece was missing, since a large chunk of it was gone in the center, with smaller holes covering the rest of it. The only remaining one was badly torn apart. I could see the endoskeleton through it clearly. No veins or muscles were wrapped around that leg. He did have the suit piece for his foot though, which was in decent condition like his other foot, except for an outer toe that had rotted off.

The light vanished and I could only see darkness again. I flipped to the other two cameras that belonged to the halls next to the office. The left one didn’t have any lights, but the right one did. I didn’t get a chance to explore the right hall, but with the tablet I could. The ceiling appeared to be intact for the most part, but the wall had a giant hole that covered almost the entire hall. A few wires dangled from the ceiling and around the wall. I didn’t see anything noteworthy so I switched to the other hall. Lightning went off again, allowing me to see in the hall. Bonnie stood in it, his gaze on the camera.

Scott said hiding didn’t work on Bonnie, meaning he would find me under the desk. I would have to get far away from him. I guessed that I would need my flashlight after all. Grabbing my flashlight, I snuck out of the office and into the right hall. Thunder boomed across the building, followed by lightning. Through the giant hole in the wall I could see the void become a bright white, then become dark again. I crept through the hall, trying not to make any noises. From behind me, I could hear metallic footsteps. Bonnie must be entering the office now, I thought to myself.

I continued heading towards the dining area, passing by some children drawings on the wall to my left. There were children drawings scattered across the place, on walls and the floor. I just didn’t see a point in mentioning them since they’re what you’d expect, drawings of the animatronics.

Out of nowhere, a sharp pain shot through my right leg. I let out a scream as I steadied myself against the wall, resulting in me dropping my flashlight and tablet. I looked down to see what had happened. A hook shot up from the darkness and into the air in an attempt to strike my other leg. I quickly kicked at it with my good leg and it slid a few feet across the floor. It jerked it’s head upwards and let out what I presumed was a scream. It resembled one but was more garbled. I could hear footsteps coming from the office. I tried to get away from them, but my leg was in to much pain.

I simply fell onto the ground as something began to approach. The light from the hall allowed me to see who had just arrived from the office. Bonnie was inside of the office looking through the broken window. There hand clenched the frame of it, looking at me. Freddy came out of the office, both his hands gripping the door frame. He slowly walked over towards the thing on the ground, and began to pick it up. His hands gripped the arms of it, and he raised it up so I could see it fully.

It was Foxy.

Both his lower jaw and snout had been ripped clean off him. Without them, his suit head looked deformed and unnatural. It was disturbing to look at, but there was more to him. Just like with Freddy and Bonnie, I could see his corpse clearly. But, unlike them it was much worse. The endoskeleton mouth could be seen through the corpse’s jaw because they were merged together like Freddy’s. A part of it jutted out of the side of the jaw, showing off metal beams and wires. Inside of the corpse’s mouth were the endoskeleton teeth, with the corpse having no teeth. The eye patch he once wore no longer existed and the eye socket it hid was wider than it was in the game, covering most of that area of his head. This allowed a good amount of the corpse to stick out, which had a large gouge in its head. A single slash mark went across most of their mask. Through their large eye socket I could see a human eye inside, staring at me.

I felt like they were content. It’s weird but, the way they were looking at me seemed like they were.

Their other eye socket was about the same size as it was in the game, except for a few tears around it. A single animatronic eye was deep inside, and a faint yellow light came from it. I thought their head was horrific to look at, but they got much worse.

Their torso was a mess of organs and metal. Barely any of their suit was left on them. Only the outer layer of the suit looked mainly intact, with the inside being gutted. Intestines wrapped around his endoskeleton, being covered by a broken rib cage. In the center of it rested a heart, connected to what I can only guess was some kind of organ for the heart. I could see some muscle around the organs in random spots, with veins wrapped around them all.

His entire right arm was missing its suit pieces. There was nothing on it but muscles from his torso wrapped around the arm. His signature hook rested at the end of his arm, with blood splatters on it. His left arm still had suit pieces contained on it, but they were torn apart and damaged. His lower suit piece was more damaged than his upper suit piece, but only by a few tears.

That version of Foxy had probably the skinniest limbs out of all the characters in the franchise. He might as well have had no suit on their limbs since they were roughly the same exact size as them.

He had a endoskeleton hand, with a thumb missing from it. Small wires dangled from the spot it would be in. And the rest of him, there was nothing. Literally, there was nothing else. He had no pelvis or legs, they were gone. Where his pelvis would have been, veins and his intestines poured out of his torso, along with what seemed to be a long pink tube like organ. They were all entangled with each other and made a sickening mess. I wanted to vomit all over the floor. I had to force myself not to.

Freddy began to change the position of his hands, so he was now holding the remains of Foxy’s suit torso. Foxy jerked his jaw open, causing it to make a loud snap. The endoskeleton mouth opened wider along with the corpse’s jaw, and I realized what was going to happen. Before I could move out of the way or do anything, Freddy launched Foxy at me. I watched helplessly as Foxy let out a horrific scream and his hook struck me.

~ * ~

Pain was the first thing I felt when I woke up. It shot through my entire body and head, giving me a horrible headache. This is something that appears to have happened to me a lot. I tried to see what was wrong with me but I couldn’t. My body was pressed against something tight, making me unable to move. I looked around to see where I was, doing my best to ignore the pain.

I appeared to be in a dark room with no light in it. I could barely see anything in the room, other than a door that stayed open in front of me, and lightning striking against the building. This allowed me to see my surroundings for a brief moment. I could make out large figures to my left in the darkness. They were bulky rectangles that jutted inwards near the top of them. That’s when I realized where I was, the safe room. And I was inside of Spring Bonnie.

I started to panic trying to figure out what had happened. I tried to wiggle out of the suit, but they were tightly compressed around me.

“That won’t work. They’ve been tightly compressed with a hand crank. You aren’t going anywhere.” Came a voice.

I looked up at the door where a figure stood. I recognized the voice as the one from before. From when I was first inside the spring lock suit. The figure began to move closer to me, letting off the smell all of them had. I’ve been trying my best to ignore the smell and it’s been working. I could handle it when it’s only a few feet away, but up close it was nearly impossible. I think they knew that.

“You know, it’s been awhile since someone has been here. We’ve been alone for quite some time. We’re glad someone finally arrived here.” They continued speaking in their raspy voice.

The combination of their voice and the metal scraping along with the wetness made me really uncomfortable. And I was already uncomfortable from the sharp pain in my body and the position I was in.

“You don’t know who I am, do you? Well, it should be pretty obvious. You’ve met all the others, so who’s left?” She asked me.

I stared as she got closer to me. I knew who she was. “You’re Chica, or at least taking on the form of Chica.” I told them.

“Looks like you know your stuff. We haven’t gotten many people who know where they are or what we are. Only a few have.” She walked up closer to me and the smell became stronger.

“It’s rather dark in here, isn’t it? Why don’t we get some light.”

She walked past me and towards the arcade cabinets. I could hear something crunching but I didn’t know what it was. In a split second, a bright light from the ceiling engulfed the darkness. I became blinded by it forcing my eyes to squint.

“There we go. It’s amazing that this room has a functioning light, but the rest of the place doesn’t. This place is strange, like that.” I could hear her walking back towards me, her feet smashing into the ground.

“Open your eyes. The light isn’t that bad. You’ve dealt with worse.”

I blinked rapidly as my eyes adjusted to the blinding light. I was greeted to her. And just like everyone else, she was in a horrific, decayed state.

Her entire face had been ripped clean off her head, with nothing left of it. Her entire beak was gone, which consisted of her upper and lower jaw. All that remained was a giant hole in their mask, and behind the mask, a clear view of the corpses head. It seemed to be a feminine corpse, as the head had longer strands of hair then the others.

Through the head, bits of the endoskeleton poked out, especially in the eyes. Neither of them were human eyes, they were both Chica’s animatronic eyes. The eyes let off a purple light, the same color as her eyes in the game. They were deep inside the head, which led me to believe they couldn’t blink. And if they could, it would take a lot of effort.

They were grinning at me, showing me their disgusting teeth. A few of them were jagged and some were missing. The fact they were capable of moving that corpses jaw around was beyond horrifying. Something like that should never exist. I didn’t see any ears, meaning there were holes in the side of their head. They had no nose and a hole was in the place of it.

Looking at their face disturbed me so I brought my attention to the rest of them. The feathers on top of their head were mainly there, but one of them had been ripped off and another was withered slightly. The rest of her head seemed to only have small tears in places from rotting away.

Her iconic bib was barely readable, with the only word I made out from it being ‘Let’s’. The full thing says ‘Let’s Eat!!!’, but most of the bib had been torn and shredded. Only the first word remained, and most of that word had begun to fade away. What remained of the bib had small splatters of blood on it along with her torso.

Her torso had a huge gaping hole in the lower left section, while the rest of the torso had smaller holes and tears all over it. I think I could see a kidney inside of her, or something similar to it. A bunch of intestines were bunched together in the hole, with one dangling out of it.

Her arms were tattered with holes in them. Most of the suit on both of her arms were gone, except for her lower right arm. That part of her seemed to be more intact than the rest of her arm segments. Both her shoulders were missing, most likely from decay. Veins and muscles were tangled in her arms with them originating from her torso. She had two human hands shoved onto her arms instead of endoskeleton hands. That explained the crunching noise I heard, it was the hands breaking from so much decay. They were mainly covered in skin still with only bone showing on the base of the hands and the tips of her fingers. Both of them were a brown like color, as that’s the color a corpse becomes when rotting away. The ring finger on the left hand was missing, so a bone fragment stuck out of the hand.

She wore a suit for her pelvis, with it being covered in dried up blood and small tears. There were mainly tears on the right side of it. Both her legs were missing a lot of their suit. Her upper left leg had more damage done to it than her upper right leg, but both were heavily damaged. Her left knee was gone with her other knee having slight withering on it. Both of her lower suit pieces were tattered and destroyed. They were once orange but the remains were now a red brown with a small amount of orange. The webbed feet she had were gone, and only her endoskeleton feet remained. Unlike all the others, Chica’s feet only had two large toes. Oddly enough, her legs didn’t consist of any veins or even muscles, only her arms did.

But moving on from that, her state looked nauseating. I couldn’t stand looking at her. I positioned my head towards the ground so I could avoid looking at her.

“What’s wrong? Am I not a pretty sight for you?” I could feel their human hands grab my head and position me back towards her. Her grin grew bigger as she looked at me.

“So, tell me. Have you figure out what’s going on?” She asked me as she began walking away.

As she walked away, I could see large, clean slash marks on the back of her suit. Something had attacked her and most likely the others. That was probably why they looked like that.

“Um, this is a purgatory. You’re all spirits who got killed and are now trapped here. The only way to escape back to the real world, is if you...kill people and use them to change your forms.” I told her blatantly and mostly confidently.

She turned back to face me, causing more metal to snap and groan. “Wow, you really are smart. I’m surprised. Only one other person we’ve ever met has known what we are.” She walked back towards me, towering over my trapped body.

“So, you know what you’re in, right?”

“Yeah, I used it to hide from you earlier.” I told her.

“Good, then you should know what’s going to happen next.”

I thought about it for a moment, figuring out what she meant. It took me longer than I thought it would. “I’m going to die in this.”

“Yup, you are.” She let out a small hoarse laugh, showing she was obviously in pain.

“That’s how we’ve killed most of the people who entered here. But hey, look on the bright side. You got pretty far. You should feel proud of yourself that you got this far. Reaching the big old one on the clock! What an achievement.” She then walked towards the door, her feet slamming into the floor at a slow pace.

“W-Wait! Can you at least answer some questions?” I yelled out.

She stopped and went silent. She turned back towards me after standing there for a few seconds. Her servos clicked and grinded against each other as she moved. 

“Alright, it’s only fair. It beats sitting around doing nothing.” She walked back and stood over me, waiting for my questions.

“How did you all get here?” Was my first question.

“We died, duh.” She responded immediately.

“So, this place already existed when you first got here?”

“Yeah, when we arrived this place was already here. It wasn’t in this bad of shape, of course. It was cleaner and wasn’t collapsing. Same went for us.”

“What happened to all of you?” She stared at me for a moment. Her gaze shifted towards the cabinets for a second, then back at me.

“None of our victims have asked that before. There’s something about you....you’re different…Fine, I’ll tell you.”

I sat in silence as I waited for her to tell me.

“When we died, all of us appeared here. At first, we didn’t know what had happened. We were confused and scared. It took some time but, we realized who we all were and that we knew each other. We then tried finding a way out of here. We had no luck with that. There’s no exits in this place. We were trapped.

“For a long time, we just hung around. We talked with each other about our lives and how we died. We didn’t remember a lot about our lives, our memories started to become hazy for some reason. But, we all did remember the same thing, someone gutting us. They slaughtered us until there was nothing left. I was the first one the person killed. They killed the others after me. We died for no reason. We were murdered.

“We wanted revenge on them, we wanted them to suffer for what they did. We couldn’t do that though, because we were already dead. So, we just let our anger boil up inside of us.

“At some point after what felt like decades, just out of nowhere, someone appeared. None of us knew who they were or what they were. They were an assortment of different parts, none of them matching with each other.”

That was around the third time I heard someone mention a description like that. At the time I thought whoever it was might be behind all of it. It made sense to me anyway.

“The thing told us we weren’t alone. That there were other spirits that suffered the same fate as us. They said there was a way for us to return back to our world. But, we needed to do something to get there. We needed to kill people. At first, we thought they were joking. Yet…despite them wearing a permanent expression on their face, they acted so serious. They meant it.

“They said it wouldn’t be long until a human appeared here and when they did, we needed to kill them. They said we could use humans on ourselves to change our forms, to become stronger. If we used enough, we could escape from our purgatory and return to the real world. They vanished after that, leaving us to think about what they said.”

“And you started to kill people after that?” I said interrupting her.

“No, we didn’t kill right after that. None of us wanted to kill. We thought it wasn’t right to kill others, because we’d become the person that killed us. We would become monsters.  
“It didn’t matter what we thought though, because not to long after that someone showed up. It wasn’t a person, it was another animatronic or a spirit taking the form of an animatronic. They looked a lot like that suit you’re in, but more decayed and monstrous.”

My mind went straight to Springtrap. There was a spirit taking the form of them, a twisted version of them. At the moment, I didn’t know who it could have been. I was rather stupid to not see the obvious.

“And before we knew what was happening, they began approaching us with an ax. They proceeded in tearing us apart. They ripped our limbs and bodies apart without a care, we barely had a chance to fight back. We outnumbered them, but they were smarter and maneuvered around us. They….they slaughtered us.” She went quiet after that, staring at the ground.

“Are you ok?” I asked her in an attempt to cheer her up.

“No. None of us are. We’ve become the monster we all feared. We’ve become the person that killed us all. Everything changed when that happened. Nothing was the same afterwards.” Her eyes clicked as they moved to look directly at me.

“After they destroyed us, they just vanished. We don’t know where they went, but they disappeared afterwards. We didn’t die. We couldn’t, because we’re already dead.

“We laid motionless on the ground for awhile in pieces. We thought we’d be stuck like that forever. Unable to move or do anything, we could barely even talk to each other.

“Then, one of us began to move. Sa-.....Golden Freddy, started moving their body. They began putting them self back together again. When they finished, they were barely stable enough to hold them self together. Pieces of their body kept falling off them. They fought on and managed to stay mostly whole for a good while.

“They helped us put ourselves back together too, but it was harder for us. Parts of our bodies were too badly damaged to be used again. Golden Freddy….they weren’t attacked as much, they got lucky. We were only capable of standing in one position before we fell apart.

“They promised they would fix us, no matter what. And soon, a person appeared. Just like the figure told us.

“We told Golden Freddy not to kill them, that they shouldn’t suffer like we did. They didn’t listen. They wanted to save us so badly, more than anything. They made sure the human died quickly, by crushing their throat. They tore them apart and began using the human’s body parts to replace our own. When they were done, we were in stable enough condition to walk around. Well, most of us were at least.

“And from that moment on, we’ve been killing anyone who enters here. So that one day, we can be free and get our revenge.”

I stared at her, shocked at what she had told me. They had suffered so much, all of them had. They were forced to kill in a desperate attempt to be free, free to reunite with their family in the real world and live a life again.

“I’m sorry about what happened to you. Something like that should never happen to someone.”

Her expression changed, and she let out a smile at me. A real, honest smile that made me feel even worse for them. “Thank you, though there are some people who deserve it. And, I’m sorry you’ll have to die.” Her expression changed again, now looking upset. Her eyes didn’t move as they couldn’t, but I could tell from her mouth what she was feeling.

“You don’t have to. I can help you all. I made a promise to save you, all of you. So that you can finally be happy. Let me go, let me survive here and I can find a way to save you all.” I pleaded to her.

I did want to save them. They didn’t deserve to suffer like that. Not even Nick deserved it.

“You’re a good person, I can tell you are. Unfortunately, I have no choice. We’re almost capable of freeing ourselves, we just need one more body. I’m sorry.” She began to walk away from me, which made me act fast.

I was going to die if I didn’t do something. The first thing that came to my mind came out of nowhere. I don’t know where I got the idea to say it, but I did. “Butcher!” I yelled at her.

She immediately stopped. Her servos sent off a loud click as she halted her movements fiercely.

“What did you just say?” She said, with more volume in her voice.

“Butcher, he killed you, didn’t he?”

She spun around instantly and stormed towards me. Her feet slammed into the ground with pure force as she rushed towards me. “How do you know him?!” She shouted at me. Her human hands lunged at my throat and she began to squeeze tightly. Only moments ago she seemed so calm. In only an instance, rage had consumed her.

“N-Newspapers. Newspapers in....the purgatories.” I choked out.

She stared at me intensely, her grip still tight. I could hear small clicks coming from the suit, causing me to panic. She must have heard them too because she released her grip on me. I wheezed and coughed aggressively, trying to catch my breath again.

“He killed you all, I know he did. He was a terrible man who cared about no one and just murdered innocent souls. I’m sorry about what happened to you, to every last one of you. I can help, you just need to let me go.”

She stared at me and then at the ground, thinking over what I said. She turned towards the door and back at me. She plunged her hand into the hole of her torso, moving it around inside. I could hear small squeaks and scrapes as she dug inside of her. I looked away as she continued scrounging inside.

She pulled out what looked like a crank and walked towards me. She bent down, causing more metal to snap in places. I could feel the crank being attached to a part of the suit, then the spring locks slowly being compressed to the sides of the suit. I could move around again inside of it.

“If you really can save us all, then you’ll need to survive. I can’t help you any more, or the others might get suspicious.” She removed the hand crank from the suit and tossed it onto the ground.

“Behind the cabinets is your tablet and flashlight, along with a newspaper article. It should help you learn more. Stay in here for the time being, it isn’t twelve yet.”

“Wait, if it’s not twelve then how can you move around?”

“The AI or whatever got destroyed when he appeared. We can move around whenever we want. You won’t be able to leave unless you survive until six. Good luck.”

She then left the safe room and closed the door more so that not much light was in the room, but was still open. I stayed in the suit for a little longer, thinking of what just happened. I would save them, no matter the cause. Even if it meant I would get hurt in the process. I began to take the suit off of me.

~ * ~

Once I was out of the suit, I began to walk towards the cabinets. The pain still shot through me, which I ignored. I spotted my stuff behind the cabinets and pressed up against the wall so I could reach them. I kicked the tablet back towards where I came from with my foot and grabbed the flashlight. I turned it on, shining it across the floor until I found the newspaper. I grabbed it as well then slid against the wall back into the room. I plopped myself on the floor allowing me to see how badly hurt I was.

My leg where Foxy’s hook had plunged into had blood covering it. My pants were torn apart with a giant wound in my leg. My arms were bruised with small cuts on them, probably from the spring locks. I felt my head as I winced from touching it. A huge gash covered my forehead, with blood dried up on my face. I wiped it off with my shirt as best I could, making my shirt become dirty. The rest of my body seemed to be fine, and I could walk still.

I looked over at the newspaper and shined my flashlight at it so I could read.

“Massacre at local school.”

Underneath the title was a picture. It was of a large brick building with police cars surrounding it. I recognized it being my high school. People were being taken out of the school in those medic tables that have wheels. I forget what they’re called. Anyway, more text continued underneath it.

“On January 26, 2018, an armed man entered a high school and began to attack students. They were armed with only a machete and knife. Apparently they were looking for a group of students. Students claimed the man was looking for five specific students and whenever he didn’t get his answer, he attacked. More than 30 students were killed in the incident, with five bodies found in a storage closet. All five of the bodies were brutally maimed and could not be recognized by police. The school will be closed for the next few weeks.”

It had happened at my school, people were killed there. I didn’t remember anything like that happening. You could never forget something like that. I wondered if I knew them at all. I was about to grab for my tablet when I noticed there was more text.

Sometimes, I regret reading it. I was going to find out one way or another but, it was still hard to process it. The remaining text on the newspaper read as followed.

“A student by the name of Alice who witnessed the events had this to say.

"‘I knew the students who got killed, we used to be friends. Some stuff happened between me and them, along with my other friends. We stopped hanging out after that. We all blamed it on Sean, he was the one who caused our friendship to end. What happened to them was terrible, they didn’t deserve it. But, to be honest, I wish Sean had died with them. It’s probably just my anger talking but, Sean’s a dick. I know I shouldn’t say stuff like that but, I just wish it wasn’t them.’

"According to the student, a fight went down between the group of students and her group only days before the incident. Sean, another student at the school, caused them to fight. Alice, Sean’s ex girlfriend, broke up with him and began dating Robert. Sean sabotaged Robert’s car to get back at him. The next day, Robert’s father took the car as his own was being repaired. While driving it, the brakes stopped working and he crashed into another car. Robert’s father died in the crash.

"When news got out, Sean told Robert what he had done. Robert became furious and the friend group split up. Robert and his group has hated Sean since that day.”

I stared at that newspaper for so long. I reread it countless times, trying to wrap my brain around it.

Robert’s father died in the crash.

I read that part over and over again. How could I forget doing that? How could I do something like that? How could I forget my own girlfriend…..my own ex girlfriend. I destroyed my friendships because I got jealous. I killed an innocent man. They had a right to hate me. I deserved it.

I sat in the darkness, not doing anything for awhile. The thunder at some point brought me back into reality. I picked up the tablet to see if it was twelve yet. It was still off, meaning the night hadn’t started yet. I sat in the dark for a little bit longer, then decided to move around.

I stood back up, leaving the newspaper behind and taking my flashlight and tablet with me. I walked over to the door and opened it carefully. It let off a small creak as it opened, but didn’t make any loud noises. I looked into the hallway for any signs of movement, which I didn’t see.

I crouched down and shuffled towards the doorway into the dining room. I pressed my back against the wall as I peered into the room. Thunder and lightning shook the place, allowing me to see the room better.  
Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica were on the stage. They were looking at each other and I could see their jaws moving. When the room went dark again, I continued shuffling towards one of the hallways to the office. I could hear them talking from the stage, most likely about me. I almost reached one of the hallways, when my tablet let off a loud buzz. I looked down at it to see it was back on. The night had started.

The three of them had stopped talking and I knew instantly they had heard the tablet go off. I stopped being sneaky, and instead I bolted off towards the office as fast as I could. A loud thud went off from behind me from one of them getting off the stage. While racing down the hallway I noticed something in the corner of my eye. An open vent was in the back wall of the hall, near the floor. That’s where Foxy came from when he stabbed me.  
I turned around to see how close they were to me. Freddy was storming right behind me, from only a few feet away. His jaw was wide open, with wires and metal beams sticking out of it.

If I went into the other hall, someone else could be there and I’d be trapped. Going in the vent looked to be my only option. I crouched down and crawled inside of it. I could feel Freddy approaching me, but it didn’t matter. I was already inside of the ventilation. I heard him make what I assumed was a yell. He stormed away from the vent, leaving me alone. I didn’t want to go back out, because someone else could be waiting for me. So I ventured forward.

With my tablet in one hand and my flashlight in the other, it was tricky to maneuver inside the vent. I managed to do it though, as I made my way through. It was damp and moist, with a warm feeling all around me. It made me sweat, which caused my clothes to stick to my body. I looked down at my monitor to see if time has passed yet. It was still twelve, so I checked the only three cameras I could.

Chica was walking away from the right hall camera, while Bonnie was walking towards it. The two brushed against each other as they walked their separate ways. I went to the dining area camera where I could see Freddy. He was holding Foxy as the two were heading somewhere.

At first, I didn’t know where. Then it hit me, a vent.

I began to move faster while hoping I could get out of the vents in time. In the distance I heard loud banging emerge. Foxy was now in the vents with me. I moved even faster, trying to find a way out of that maze. All around me I could heard movement. They bounced off against the walls creating echoes that surrounded me. I couldn’t figure out where it was coming from. I was relying on luck now.

I took a lot of turns going right and left, eventually becoming lost with no clue where I was in the place. I could hear thunder around me, along with Foxy moving closer towards me. I was running out of time to get away from him.

I kept moving until I found an open vent. It was a straight path to freedom. I prayed on the other side there wouldn’t be someone waiting for me. I began moving towards it, trying to get out of the vent as quickly as I could. A loud screech rang through the vent, stopping me briefly. Foxy found me.

Aggressive and fast banging began to approach from behind me. He would be on top of me in no time at all. I crawled faster towards the opening, trying to ignore him catching up. A sharp pain filled my leg again as I reached the end. I gritted my teeth to avoid from yelling. I could feel his hook pulling at me, trying to take me away. His human hand gripped my other leg and he began to climb on top of me. The smell began to overwhelm me as he climbed. I could hear him making a low groan of some kind, like he was trying to speak.

I slid my tablet out of the vent, along with my flashlight. I began to use my hands to get out of the vent, clawing at the vent as I moved. He removed his hook from my leg and stabbed it into my back. I gritted my teeth harder, causing a short pain in my mouth. I continued crawling out of the vent as Foxy moved closer towards me. The vent apparently was capable of housing large things, as any normal vent couldn’t hold the two of us. I could feel his head slowly creep up towards mine.

I managed to get my head out of the vent along with my arms. I could see the flashlight in front of me, its light shining against a wall. I lunged for it with my hand and managed to grab it. There was a high chance it wouldn’t do anything. I had to try anyway. I flipped the flashlight in my hand around so the light was shining towards me, and pointed it at Foxy. He let out a scream and his grip on me loosened. I crawled further out of the vent as he stumbled off my body. I finally got out where I stood up in the room.

I was back in the kitchen, with no one seeming to be in it. I turned around to see Foxy crawling out of the vent, ready to attack again. I kicked him in the side of the head, making him hit the vent wall. I rushed towards the door, grabbing my tablet on the way. Once I reached the dining area, I tried closing the doors for the kitchen. While trying, one of them broke off their hinges and fell to the floor. It released a loud thud against the ground.  
In the distance I could hear footsteps getting closer. I searched the area for somewhere to go, and my gaze landed on the bathrooms. I headed towards them, as the footsteps grew near me. I reached the bathrooms and entered the men's room.

Once inside, I headed towards the furthest stall and entered it. I steadily closed the door for it, locked it and turned my flashlight off. I sat down on the toilet, positioning my feet on the seat where they wouldn’t be seen. The footsteps got louder and someone entered the bathroom.

“You’re not the brightest person, you know. I’m going to find you.” Called out a voice.

It was a new one I hadn't heard before. It sounded male, and raspy like all the others. It didn’t sound like Freddy meaning it belonged to Bonnie. I heard a door hit a stall hard, shaking the others slightly. He was opening each stall, one at a time. It wouldn’t be long until he reached mine. Even with it locked, he’d be able to get to me.

As he continued slamming doors open, I started thinking of a way out. There might be a vent in the room, but I really didn’t want to deal with Foxy again. Thunder and lightning went off like usual, giving me the chance to check the dining area again. The top right corner no longer had on it twelve, rather it now read one. I only had five hours left until I could leave.

The dining area was empty with no one in it, except for Chica who seemed to be heading towards the back room. She could easily see me if lightning went off again, course she might not attack me. It was a risk I had to take. Now I just needed to escape Bonnie.

He was getting closer to me, slamming the doors inward with more and more force. I had to move fast. I slowly placed my feet on the floor to get into a crouching position. I waited for him to get closer until he was right at my door. The moment he tried to slam it in, I crawled into the next stall. He slammed my stall again, harder. It must have opened, because I could hear him stumbling behind me. I continued crawling through the stalls, getting as much distance between us.

“You think you’re so clever, don’t you? Well, we’ll see how clever you really are.” Bonnie shouted.

He began to head after me on the other side, his servos clicking and his organs sloshing around inside him. I moved quicker to try and beat him from reaching the door. I stood back up once I reached the final stall, where I saw him rushing towards me. His single hand shot out, ready to grab me. I quickly ducked out of the way as he approached. He swung his hand at me but missed, hitting the wall as we passed each other. I took off back into the dining area, turning my flashlight back on as I ran.

Once I reached it, I could see Chica inside of the back room. She heard me enter and repositioned herself so she was staring at me. She didn’t do anything to me, she just stared at me. I took that as her saying she wouldn’t hurt me. I took off back towards the office, passing by Freddy who was in the kitchen. He saw me and let out a garbled yell, to let everyone know where I was. I hurried down the office’s left hall, but instead of going into the office I went into the supply closet.

I stayed hidden and out of sight from the hall as I checked my tablet once more. Thunder and lightning came back again at the time I needed it most, and I could see Bonnie going down the left hall, and Chica going down the right one. Freddy was holding Foxy in his hands, waiting for me most likely. I could hear Bonnie approach the supply closet, and quickly turned off my flashlight when I realized it was still on.

His endoskeleton groaned along with snaps as he moved. He stopped in front of the supply closet where I held my breath. He didn’t move for a second, then continued walking towards the office. I sighed then poked my head out into the hall.

He was entering the office now, then he most likely would check the closet when he was done in there. I would have to go back in the dining area, where Freddy and Foxy were. I looked down at my tablet to see it was now two. I had to do it now. If I acted quick, I would be able to avoid them both. I took a deep breath in, and bolted out of the closet.

~ * ~

My feet pounded against the ground as I approached the dining area. Freddy instantly saw me and began to raise Foxy into the air. I watched briefly as Foxy’s jaw shifted open more, ready to attack me. Freddy threw Foxy as I ran right by pirate cove. I ducked downwards, avoiding Foxy from attacking me. Although he scraped the back of my shirt, I was unharmed. He flew into his cove, letting out a screech as he impacted the curtains. They collapsed from the metal beam holding it up and onto the stage. Foxy struggled to get the curtains off him, slashing away at it.

Freddy seemed to have become furious. He let out a scream similar to the one in the first game. I could hear him give chase after me as I ran into the back room. With it missing its entire wall, Freddy could get in there easily. I could also get out easily. I raced to the other side of the table, where I waited for him. He slowed his pace down as he approached me. He stared at me intensely and then at the table. He slowly walked towards me from the side where I scooted further away. He reversed back the other way which made me head the other way. He stopped in his tracks as he kept thinking of what to do.

I looked down at the table where the endoskeleton head still rested. I lunged at it before Freddy could even react. Once I had it in my hands, I threw it in the general area where Freddy was. It landed in his torso, inside of the organs he had. Freddy didn’t even react in the slightest from the hit. He just grabbed it with his hand and ripped it out. He looked over at me then tossed the head to the side.

“Pathetic.” He muttered through his hoarse voice.

He grabbed the table with both of his hands, pushing it directly into me. It made a loud scraping noise as he pushed it with force. I tried to get away from it, only to end up getting stuck right near the corner. It pressed up against my stomach making me inhale sharply as I became pinned against the wall. My head smacked against one of the shelves, causing my headache to hurt even more.

Freddy released the table from his grip with me now being trapped. He took his time to get to me, knowing I couldn’t escape. I tried to push the table away, with it barely budging in the slightest. It was a lot heavier than it looked. I continued trying to push it away from me, even though I knew there was no point. Freddy continued approaching from the side, moving slowly and putting force in each step so I would know he was being slow on purpose.

I grabbed my flashlight to shine it at his face. He lifted his hand up to block the light without hesitation while he kept advancing towards me. I looked around for anything that could help me, but saw nothing  
In the dining area I could see Bonnie and Chica emerging into view, just watching the scene unfold. Freddy finally reached the corner I was pinned against and leaned close to me. His grotesque face looked at me, their eyes slightly moving around to get a good look. His arm jerked forward, creating another snapping noise. His hand wrapped around my throat as he began to tighten his grip. I was choking, again.

As he started choking me out, Bonnie, Chica, and Golden Freddy who was missing for most of the entire thing, entered the area. Each of them grabbed the table then pulled it backwards in usion. The table skidded against the floor, making a sound like nails against a chalkboard.

As the table stopped pinning me, Freddy lifted me up. He threw me into the ground which led to my head making contact with the floor. My flashlight and tablet smashed into the floor, sending small shards of glass across it. My headache was now even worse and I could feel my brain throbbing. A normal person might have been knocked out or something. After everything I learnt there, me still being conscious isn’t very surprising.

I let out a groan as Bonnie and Golden Freddy got close to me. Both of them grabbed me by the arm and lifted me onto my feet. Their bodies erupted with wheezes of metal while they lifted me. They then dragged me out of the room, with Freddy following behind.

My feet skidded against the ground to wherever they were taking me. As they dragged me away, I saw a glimpse of Chica watching. I think she wanted to help, but obviously she couldn’t. They took me towards the kitchen, where they most likely were going to murder me. My vision was getting blurry with my head pounding over and over. I thought I was done, my mind said I’m going to die.

“It’s four.” Freddy said.

I looked up at him to see he was now walking near me. He held my tablet in his human hand, showing it off to me. Almost the entire screen had cracks in it, with a corner of the tablet being chipped. The time did in fact, say four.

“You made it past the halfway mark. That’s a pretty good accomplishment. Barely anyone makes it past two. You should be proud of yourself.”

He tossed the tablet onto the ground, causing more of the screen to break. “Don’t worry though. We’ll make your death quick for you.”

I doubted that greatly considering all the blood in the place. We were almost at the kitchen now and everything kept hurting even more. I had gotten that far, and now would die. After everything, after all I had done and learnt, I was going to die. I closed my eyes, only able to accept my fate now.

That’s when something happened. Someone let out a yell followed by me hitting the floor. When I opened my eyes, I was on the floor. I turned around to see what had happened. Bonnie was also on the floor trying to get back up. Chica and Freddy had their hands in a grip while Chica tried to take him down.

“Go!” She screamed at me.

I stared at her as she kept trying to fight Freddy. Bonnie got back up, followed by him wrapping his arms around Chica’s neck. I scrambled to get myself back up while they fought. A hand grabbed my shoulder from behind, then yanked me. Golden Freddy was now in my field of vision which only lasted briefly. They shoved me into the ground, back into the same spot I just had gotten up from.

I tried standing back up to escape from them. They simply grabbed me again, this time punching me in the face. I stumbled backwards towards Foxy’s stage with blood now dripping down my face. They waltzed up to me while I kept stepping back. I reached the stage where I stumbled on the remains of the curtain.

I never realized then that Foxy was no longer on the stage. Not realizing that would end up making me get screwed over.

I continued backing away from them as they continued getting closer to me. Behind them I could see Chica trying to break free from Bonnie, as Freddy grabbed her arms. Freddy seemed to hesitate, only for him to proceed in his action.

Only a few short seconds, that’s all it took. Freddy ripped both of Chica’s arms clean off her. She let out a distorted scream as Bonnie shoved her onto the ground. Watching her face recoil the way it did while sending off signs of great pain. Imagining their faces when they died, it haunts me. Their screams, they must have sounded similar to the way they screamed in there.

Small sparks flew out of her as she laid on the floor, not moving at all. Bonnie fixed their gaze onto me and were now approaching. I was being backed into a corner, with no escape. Behind me stood the giant hole that went into the void, and in front of me were killer machines. If I fell through, that would be it for me. Golden Freddy was practically over me now, and my time continued to run out.

In that moment, we were all taken completely off guard. A loud, high pitched scream filled the air. Golden Freddy turned their head the other way, then quickly maneuvered away from me. Out of nowhere, Foxy leapt at me. His jaw wide open with his hook ready to strike at me. I didn’t get a chance to even do anything. It happened so quick. Foxy made contact with my body and the two of us fell backwards, right through the hole. I grabbed for the edges of the hole just missing it, then fell into the void.

Darkness spun around me as I frantically grabbed for anything. My hand did grab onto something, causing my arm to be pulled at making a small snap. I let out a hiss through my mouth as I hung on. I could feel something sharp in my leg again, forcing me to look down. Foxy clung onto my leg with his hook deep inside it. He stared up at me, his pupils shrinking with fear. Even though he weighed a ton, my body could somehow support his weight.

Thunder and lightning engulfed the entire void as I tried to pull myself up. I wasn’t to far away from the hole, though I wasn’t close enough to reach it. I had grabbed onto the outer section of the building, where I dangled above the bottomless void.

From below me Foxy let out a whine, as he tried to climb up my body. His weight made it difficult for me to hang on. I contained the urge to scream from the pain he created and instead tried to figure out what to do next.  
My grip wouldn’t hold on for very long, I knew it wouldn’t. I looked up at the hole to see the others staring down at me. I couldn’t hear them faintly from above. They were yelling at each other, trying to figure out what to do most likely. Chica was the only one who wasn’t talking, she was just staring down at us. Her arms were still gone, so if she fell she would most likely be gone for good. I looked back down at Foxy who was still trying to climb up me.

I couldn’t let them fall, not when I knew who they were. They were once my friend, all of them were. I wouldn’t let any of them suffer that fate. I tried to figure out what to do, but couldn't. We were stuck down there and I was beginning to lose my grip more. I wasn’t going to let that be the end. I continued trying to think of a way to get out of our situation.

And then it hit me, I could change. I could change my form into Shadow Bonnie. I did it once, I could do it again. They’re paranormal, I could get out of there. Last time I did it, I thought I would die. I could feel my entire body growing tired, losing energy slowly. That’s when it happened.

That couldn’t be the only thing about it though. Multiple times before the same thing happened without me changing. There was more to it. I was almost dead when I became them. That didn’t matter in the slightest. When things seemed the most bleak I fought on. That seemed to be where the power I had came from. I didn’t give up hope when I was dying, I held on.

It’s a cliche I know, but it’s what I needed to do. I was about to risk everything in that moment, so it needed to work. I took a deep breath in and out.

“Hold on tight!” I yelled at Foxy.

They looked up at me as they gripped my shirt with their hand and plunged their hook into my back. More pain shot through me as I closed my eyes and let go. We were falling again and I could hear Foxy let out a humane scream. Thankfully they didn’t let go. I closed my eyes harder, hoping that it would work.

I felt goosebumps run across my entire body, the pain covering it began to vanish. Instead of feeling the way I did when I became Shadow Bonnie, I felt much heavier. Like a large weight had been placed on me. Yet, when I opened my eyes we were back in the building. I looked down at myself and became startled by what I saw. Instead of a slim, plastic look to me, my body became large and matted in a wide suit. That’s when I realized I had become someone else. I became Shadow Freddy.

Shadow Freddy also originates from the second game, just like Shadow Bonnie. They have the same amount of importance in the story as Shadow Bonnie. They look exactly like Withered Golden Freddy, but are purple.  
I turned around to see Foxy laying on the ground, staring up at me in bewilderment. I turned back towards the cove to the others, where they were also staring at me.

I wasn’t sure what to do next. I had just saved a friend from dying, but they didn’t know it was me. It didn’t matter that I didn’t know what to do, because in a instant I returned back to normal again. A large cloud of black particles consumed my vision then vanished just as quickly as it appeared. The pain seeping through my body returned again and I felt weaker. I nearly collapsed onto the floor, only staying up through quick steps in my feet.  
I looked at my arms and hands, amazed at the power I had. I still didn’t understand why I could do it, and if any other human could do it too. It was so weird. Something straight out of fiction.

I felt a grip around my throat yet again as I was lifted into the air. Freddy somehow walked up to me while I became distracted. He glared right into me, ignoring everything around him and just focusing on me. I tried to break free, tried to fight back. They were stronger. I was weak. I was helpless.

My vision became full on black as I tried to fight back blindly. My choking became quieter and I felt myself being drained of any energy left in me. In that moment, I saw flashes of my life. Me with my family, at school learning, playing, hanging out with my friends.

My eyes lit up and in a final act of strength, I grabbed the side of Freddy’s head where his mask still remained. There was a chance it would work, and a chance it wouldn’t. Even if it wasn’t him, I knew that they’d know me still. They couldn’t have forgotten. He was always the leader of our group. Him becoming Freddy made sense.

I moved my mouth to say something, only for a quiet gasp to come out as the remainder of air in me dissipated. I continued gasping for air I couldn’t get. His glare burnt deep into my eyes while his hold on me grew. I clenched my teeth together and said the only thing I knew that would have any chance of saving my life.

“Cole.”

Freddy’s grip began to loosen around my throat instantly. His pupil slowly began to shrink in his eye as he looked at me in complete shock.

“......Sean?” They said in a whisper.

I managed to smile at him before I proceeded in coughing hysterically. He gently put me back on the ground, removing his hand around my throat. I looked up at him, his face still shocked at what he was seeing. He then embraced me in a tight, slightly awkward hug. His arms held me tight against his open torso full of organs.

“Cole? Your uh….torso.”

He looked down and pulled away from me. “Sorry, I just…..it’s really you.”

The others joined his side, with Foxy hoisting himself up onto the table near us.

“I....how is this even possible? How are you here?” Cole asked me.

“It’s a long story. But, I’m sure I have some time left to tell it.”

Chica walked towards me, just as shocked as everyone else. “Sean? Is that really you?” She asked in her raspy voice.

“Yeah, it really is me.” I told her.

I think if they were capable, they would be crying then. I was. I was crying out of pure joy, knowing they remembered me. I spent the next minute or so reuniting with each of them, hugging them out and such which felt slightly awkward. It didn’t take me long to figure out who everyone else was.

Bonnie was Thomas, Foxy was Colin, Chica was Amy, and Golden Freddy….she was Sarah. I had a crush on her for as long as I could remember. We never hooked up though, mainly because she and Cole were together. She was the last one I reunited with. Our hug was longer than the others.

“I’m so glad to see you all again.” I said through tears.

“So are we.” Sarah replied, wiping off my tears with her suited hand.

“You have to tell us everything that’s happened out there, how long have we been dead for?” Thomas asked.

I frowned and looked down at the ground. “Well, you’ve all been dead for like....six months or so.” I told them.

“Six months?! It's felt like years have gone by.” Amy said.

“Yeah, time in the purgatories and the real world are different, by a lot.”

“Yeah, I guess so.” Cole said.

“We’re really happy to see you again Sean. We’ve missed you. Sorry about the whole trying to kill you thing. We don’t have the best memory of our lives anymore.” Colin said from the table.

That was probably one of the best moments in my life. Reuniting with my friends, hanging out like good times. I missed it, even though I didn’t realize I missed it. But, it didn’t last for very long. I realized in that moment, they never knew I had lied to them, all of them. They never found out the truth because they died.

“Um, there’s something you all need to know that’s rather important.” I told them.

“What is it? Does it have something to do with our family? Did our parents die?!” Amy cried out.

“No! Nothing like that. It’s...it’s about the fight we all had a few days before you….died.”

“Oh yeah, I remember that. Man, can’t believe we used to be friends with those people.” Cole said.

“Yeah, they were a bunch of dicks. Lying about something that serious. Wonder what happened to them all.” Colin said, scratching his corpse’s head with his hook.

“Yeah, about that….I-I was the one who lied.”

They all stared at me, having no clue what I was talking about. “What are you talking about Sean?” Sarah said, cocking her head to the side.

I took a deep breath and told them everything. I told them how I did sabotage Robert’s car and that it was my fault his father died. How I told Robert what happened and how he got furious at me. I told them I lied when he said what happened.

They deserved to know the truth. I couldn’t hide it from them, I just couldn’t. When I was finished, they didn’t say anything to me. They all looked at each other and back to me. Their expressions were no longer happy and were now shocked or confused.

“Look, it was a horrible thing I did. I know it was. I should have never done it in the first place. Hell, I don’t even remember it happening. I’m sorry that it did happen. I never wanted our friendship to end like that.”

They continued staring at me, until Sarah broke the silence. “Sean, what you did was horrible. You should have never done it, but you did. You can’t make up for what you did.”

I looked down at the ground, feeling myself tense up.

“But, it was an accident. You never meant for someone to get hurt or killed. You were never the brightest. So, we forgive you.”

My eyes lit up and I looked at them all. “S-Seriously? You forgive me?” I sputtered.

“Of course. It was a terrible thing, but it was an accident. We can’t stay mad at you forever. It’s obvious you feel terrible about it.” Thomas said.

I was overjoyed over the fact that they forgave me. I couldn’t stand losing them again.

“Wait, you said you didn’t even remember that fight until recently, right? How did you even remember it?” Colin asked me.

“Oh, uh. From a newspaper Amy showed to me. Why?” I told him.

His expression changed to fear, and he looked over at Cole who was also dawning a new expression.

“You don’t think?” Thomas asked Cole.

“No….can’t be.” Cole muttered.

“What? What’s wrong?” I asked them.

“Sean, how many purgatories have you been in so far? What ones have you been through?!” Sarah said hysterically. Her tone startled me. They were acting concerned and frightened.

“Well, I’ve been going through them in order of the story. At least, what I think is the timeline of stories. Four, Sister Location, Two, and then here obviously. Why?”

“Then that means….oh no.” Thomas muttered.

“What’s wrong? Is there something I should know?” I asked them.

They were afraid of something, or afraid for me. Cole ended up breaking the tension as he walked up to me. He bent down until his eyes were level with mine. Chills went down my spine as he looked deep into me.

“Sean, you’re going to face someone very soon. You’ll be facing the man who killed us all, who sent us here.” Cole told me.

“I’m going to be facing….Butcher?” I asked them.

“Yes, you are. He’s incredibly dangerous, and will do anything to escape. You need to ignore what he says. Don’t listen to him. That’s how he gets to you, how he corrupts you. Just survive the night, and you’ll be fine.”

“Cole, you know he won’t be. As far as we know, every person to ever step foot in his domain died. Sean very well could be his next and possibly final victim in there. Just look at what he’s done to us. He corrupted us and managed to make us almost kill Sean. We didn’t even realize it was him until he recognized us.” Colin stated from the table.

Cole gave him a glare using his animatronic eye as he backed away from me. I was already feeling pretty scared, and now I was straight out terrified.

“It’s just about time for six to arrive.” Thomas said, holding up the barely functioning tablet in his hand.

“You need to go now. Keep moving forward, until you reach the end.” Amy told me.

“But, what about you guys? I need to save you all!” I protested.

“Don’t worry. Knowing you, you’ll find a way to save us. All of us.” Thomas said with content.

“Now go.” Sarah said right when a ball of light emerged.

I squinted my eyes to shield them from the light. It was coming from the main stage, glowing intensely. I began walking towards it, then stopped and turned around. None of them had deactivated, like all the other spirits had in the purgatories except for Alice. To be honest, I never really questioned it at the time. I just kind of ignored it, and kept going. It took awhile before I found out why they didn’t deactivate.

“I’m sorry that I couldn’t stop your deaths. If I could, I would have.” I told them.

“It’s ok Sean. You just worry about yourself for now. We’ll be fine.” Cole said.

I smiled at them and waved goodbye. I turned back towards the ball of light, and began to enter it.

I never did.

The entire place shook from a great force, like an earthquake was happening or an explosion going off. I fell to the floor hard, along with my friends. I looked around to see what had caused the huge movement and I could sense my pupils retracting.

Standing in front of the bathrooms, stood Nick in a hunched over position. He looked almost exactly the way he had when I was in his purgatory, glitching and all. Only now, he was missing his right hand and lower arm. And it took me a moment, but I realized on his left arm were veins wrapped around it.

He was crouched down due to the building being to small for him. His head rose upwards, until his beady eyes were staring straight at me.

“Sean, I’m not through with you.” He roared at me.

For the first time, he actually spoke. I didn’t think he was capable. His voice was far more raspy than my friends voices, and it sounded deep. Something straight out of a nightmare, which makes sense.

He began to advance towards me, causing some of the doorway to fall apart as he moved. I backed up towards the ball of light from the stage. He swung his clawed hand up in the air and sent it back down at me.  
Before it could land on me, Cole appeared out of nowhere and pushed me away. I fell onto the floor where I got a perfect view of his head being torn off his body, corpse and all. It crashed into the floor with a thud and sat motionless. His body collapsed soon after and laid limp there. I laid there in complete shock at what I saw. He had killed him, or at least immobilized him. Nick turned back towards me and continued advancing. Out of the corner of my eye I could see the others advancing towards us.

“No!” I shouted at them. They stopped in their tracks and looked at me.

“He’ll hurt you if you try to stop him. Just let him take me. I don’t want you guys to get hurt too!” I shouted at them.

“We can’t let you get taken by that fiend!” Shouted Colin from Amy’s back.

“It’s ok, I dealt with them once already. I can handle them again.” I called to them.

Nick grabbed me in his hand, covering a good amount of my torso. “It’s time we caught up as well, Sean.” He snarled.

He walked back towards the bathrooms and down the hallway. At the end of it, stood a new hole. It led directly back into Nick’s purgatory. I watched as we got closer to it, until we had gone through it and were back in the house. As I cocked my head to look behind me, the portal vanished. I was now a prisoner.


	6. Their Anguish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something big goes down in this chapter. I won't say what, but it definitely changes the rest of the story. I'm curious to see what people will think of this. Anyway, the story is now around the halfway point. Another five or six chapters, and the story will be over. But, there's still a lot in store. Just you wait, you'll be seeing a lot more stuff going down.

When I woke up, my body still had pain shooting through it. It was worse than before and I could barely move. I blinked rapidly and rubbed at my eyes to get the junk that had formed in them out. I looked around the location I’ve been taken to.

I was in the four purgatory again. It looked almost exactly the same when I left it. I sat in the bedroom, with the toys on the floor appearing to be more damaged than last time. My back rested up against the base of the bed, my brain pounding against my skull continuously. Fighting against the pain, I managed to push myself onto my feet. 

The light from the hole in the ceiling was all I had to see around me. The place looked darker compared to last time, which made it difficult for me to see into either hallways. The door on the right had gone missing, with Nick most likely having torn it off. 

Not a single noise came from the place. Everything was dead quiet. I didn’t like it, not in the slightest. 

Nick took me away there, but the last thing I remembered was being taken through a portal of some kind. I didn’t even know the spirits could go to different purgatories. I had a lot of questions for Scott at that point. And I planned on him answering them all. 

I looked around the bedroom for anything I could use. There was no flashlight anywhere or anything of use other than the remaining objects in the bedroom that weren’t destroyed. That’s when I noticed none of them were present. 

The spirits were gone. When I had been there previously, they were scattered across the floor in pieces. Now there wasn’t any trace of them. Random spots on the blue carpet had burnt, most likely from the hybrid.   
I walked over towards the closet, which had both of its doors now missing. The inside of the closet contained complete emptiness. I remembered when I hid in there, when Foxy came out of nowhere from behind. I crouched down where I could look closer at the wall. They managed to get inside without me knowing. I wanted to learn how. 

I pressed my hand against the wall as I slid it across, feeling for anything that might be out of place. I stopped moving my hand when I felt a change in texture. I removed my hand from the wall and looked closely. I could barely make out a faint cut in the wall that etched around it. I dug my fingernails into the cut and began prying it open. It wouldn’t budge in the slightest. I tried pulling it upwards and it slid up easily into a slot, making practically no noise. 

A tunnel had been revealed that was bigger than me with it being engulfed by darkness. If I went through it, I wouldn’t be able to see anything. I became relieved, knowing I had an escape route.   
I left the closet and continued searching the room. There had to be something useful in there. I gazed back over towards the closet and spotted the alarm clock on the floor. I walked over to it then stopped when I realized something was wrong. 

It wasn’t showing a time anymore. Random numbers flashed on it at random, like it started to malfunction. I looked back around the room, realizing even more something really was wrong. The hole above the bed had become bigger than before, with more cracks covering the ceiling. Something was happening there which made me wonder what exactly was going on. 

After I looked through the entire room, I walked back towards the bed. My gut told me to look under it, so I crouched down and crawled under. Just faintly, I could see something. I crawled further until I could grab the object. It was the flashlight, the one I had used there. The lens on it had cracked, but still worked. I crawled back into the room and turned the flashlight on. It stuttered for a moment, then eventually turned on. 

Walking back towards the closet, something didn’t feel right for me. I kept getting a sensation that I wasn’t alone. I stopped and shined the flashlight into the right hallway. There was nothing in there other than what appeared to be more plants. I turned towards the left hallway and shined my flashlight into it. 

Standing only a few feet from the doorway was Nick. For all I know, he had been watching me the whole time. Once the light reached him, he stormed into the room, obliterating the doorway in the process. Wall fragments flew threw the room and onto the ground. The doorway had now become a massive hole in the wall that spanned across most of it. Nick kept advancing towards me, seemingly unphased about crashing through a wall. I didn’t hesitate as I dove towards the closet. He threw his hand at me but missed completely. 

As I crawled into the tunnel, he let out a scream. It sounded human, which was also new for him. I didn’t look back while I crawled. I think he did try to follow after me. I could feel a lot of movement from behind along with loud banging. The tunnel was completely made of metal, like a vent. The banging from behind stopped, followed by him stomping away. For the time being, I was safe. I continued crawling forward, thinking of what to do next. 

The first time I was there, everything I saw looked horrific. I had never been more scared in my life than in there, but returning to the place again no longer made me scared. Maybe because I went through so much, I got used to it. Or maybe it’s because I had been focusing on something else during my time there. Despite not much time passing, the place had changed a lot. 

A thought came to my mind in that moment. I didn’t know what happened to the others. Now that I knew they’re all spirits, I knew they didn’t mean any harm. I knew what I had to do. I needed to save them. 

I reached the end of the tunnel, which was blocked off. Placing my flashlight on the metal floor in front of me, I placed both my hands on the panel then lifted it up. It opened easily as it slid into a slot above. With it now open, a dim light made its way into the tunnel. I crawled the rest of the way out then got onto my feet. I looked down at where I had just came from, which was a hole in the wall. 

I shined my flashlight around the area to see exactly where I ended up. I stood in the section where the two hallways connected together. In front of me stood the doorway leading to the mini game room. Still being covered by vines and plant life, it had barely changed. 

Looking around the place, I noticed it had deteriorated a lot. Parts of the walls had cracks on them with holes mixed in, along with most of the wall paper gone. In the corner, a father clock used to rest on the ground. It had been in pieces and couldn’t be fixed. Now, it was gone. A gaping hole took its place in the floor. It didn’t stick out though, it just remained in the corner. It was big enough for me to fall through it. The place seemed to be practically falling apart, with every second that passed by getting worse and worse. 

I became distracted from looking around, which led me to not hear the heavy breathing until it became much louder. I looked towards the right hall where he stood, looking at me. The moment I made eye contact with him, he began charging at me. His feet were still a mess, yet he could move just fine. I barely got a chance to decide where to go and was forced to head back towards the bedroom. 

I thought they all might be in the mini game room, being held hostage or something. My goal was to get in there without him being right behind me. As I took off down the left hall, fighting against the pain shooting through me, I noticed more changes in the place. The hole contained in the wall became much larger, with it starting to engulf part of the floor now. Outside the void was pitch black, despite there being some light from the ceiling in the bedroom. More plants covered the walls and ceiling, covering them completely. I reached the bedroom with Nick right behind me. 

It became a game of cat and mouse, with him being the cat and me being the mouse. I needed to out run him, luckily I had an idea. I left through the right hall and headed back towards the mini game room. I could hear Nick stop moving, followed by him heading back down the left hall. I stopped in place then slowly retracted back into the bedroom. When I reached it, he was nowhere to be seen. I had tricked him. 

I turned my flashlight off to avoid him seeing it and headed back towards the vent. I crawled into it trying my best not to make a lot of noises. Unable to see much of anything, I crawled into the darkness. I wasn’t entirely sure if Nick could hear me or not. I thought the only way I could get to them easily without getting his attention or being caught was through the vent. 

I could hear loud footsteps and shuffling around me. I couldn’t tell which direction it originated from. To be safe, I stopped moving for a moment, listening to him. The movement came from the left side and grew closer. I crawled forwards again putting as much distance as I could between me and Nick. I could still hear them in the distance becoming quieter. I finally reached the end of the tunnel, with the panel still open. I turned my flashlight on and awkwardly got out from the vent. That was my chance and I took it.

It ended up being a rather bad move on my part. Turns out going through the vent is actually really loud

Before I could even reach the doorway, Nick nearly attacked me. Turns out he heard me moving in the vent, and laid hidden in the dark until I came out. I evaded his swing on me, then booked it away from him down the other hall. He followed close behind me, occasionally letting out desperate cries.

With my plan going down the drain, I had to think of a new one. If I could somehow get away from him long enough, then sneak into the room without making any noises, then I’d be in the clear. My thought process abruptly ended when my entire body fell down. Not from me tripping on anything, rather from me falling into a hole. A rather wide hole had formed in the floor, a hole that didn’t exist a few minutes ago. It wasn’t big enough for me to fall into completely, but I did become stuck with only my upper body sticking out.

I gripped the floor around me in a attempt to pull myself out. I became so wedged in the hole, that I couldn’t really do anything to get out. No matter how hard I flailed or pulled, I wouldn’t budge.  
In my attempts to escape, Nick managed to approach me from behind. I could hear him getting closer, his endoskeleton sending off rapid clicks. I looked up at him where he now stood. He seemed to be enjoying himself, watching me struggle in that hole.

He could have let me die. Let the hole grow big enough so I just fell into the void. He didn’t. Maybe he wanted to do the task himself. I really doubt it though. He may have been corrupted by him, but I think every last one of them still had a part of them remaining. A good part hidden away from view.

He bent down, his legs looking like they would give away from his massive weight. When he became close enough to the ground, he plucked me out of the hole. The side of my stomach scraped against the wood, creating slight wounds on them. Nothing serious though. With me in his grip again, he began to head into the bedroom. He didn’t worry about the hole in the floorboards, as he just stepped over it. What he didn’t realize though, is that I had my flashlight still on me. Once we were inside the bedroom, I took it out and pointed it into his eyes.

He let out a slight groan, then released his grip on me. I managed to get back up before he could do anything, then ran out of the room. Not long after, he began to give chase. Before he even left the bedroom, I had gone through the remains of the windows. I dangled outside of them, with only my latched fingers on the frame keeping me from falling.

I could hear him leave the bedroom, not even stopping for a moment to look around. He bounded down the hall, his footsteps growing quieter. Even with him gone, I remained outside for just a little while longer. In the distance I could hear him in the other hall, which is when I lifted myself back into the building.

I crept carefully down the hall, evading anything around me that could make a loud noise. When I reached the end of it, I could hear him from the distance letting out some type of shriek. I dashed the rest of the way to the vine covered doorway, brushing past them into the room.

When I entered the room, I became awestruck at the sight before me. I was right about them being in there, they were all in there. Pieces of them were scattered on the floor in random piles. They all looked slightly less damaged than the last time I saw them. It seemed they managed to put themselves back together again, properly this time. 

Nightmare Freddy had his leg back on his pelvis, but the foot was still dangling off it. Both their arms were positioned back on their torso properly. The Freddles inside his head were also gone. Only the remains of his endoskeleton were left. The endoskeleton itself had most of its innards dug out, leaving behind only their jaw. Turns out he did have an eye left, lodged inside his endoskeleton. It let off a faint orange glow, looking down at the ground. 

The rest of them were repaired to the best of their ability, though they were still damaged. 

Bonnie had his head back above his torso, supported by some unknown source. The foot located on his arm became connected to his leg again, while his arm remained handless. The rest of him remained the same, his head torn apart along with his mechanical devices inside of his torso. 

Chica also had her head back on top of her body. The piece of her arm that had been shoved through her neck had become attached properly back in place. Everything else about her remained the same as it had when I first encountered her.

Foxy had both his arms back on him again, both looking like they were too badly damaged to actually function properly. Because of his hook being plunged into his head, that eye of his seemed to have either broke off or been ripped out. 

The only one who hadn’t been fixed was the hybrid. They were still the same mostly. I’m not sure how they repaired themselves. I think they might have had some corpses in the place that I didn’t know about. They all rested against the walls, staring off into nothing. Literally, nothing.

The entire room no longer had anything in it. The small rooms and doorways in it were gone, only fragments of wood being left behind. It became one big opening now, with even the chair being gone. Nick seemed to have destroyed the area so he could keep them there. I didn’t know what he planned on doing, but I couldn’t let him get away with it. I walked over towards Freddy and kneeled down in front of him. His eye slowly moved up, until it looked straight at me. 

“I’m going to save you, all of you.” I told him. 

His head began to jerk up, as he continued looking. He wasn’t looking at me like I thought he was, instead he had been looking behind me. I heard scraping of metal and turned around to see the others begin to move. They were all looking at me now, not getting up or anything like that. They just stared at me, with pain in their eyes. I felt sorry for them, for all of them. They didn’t deserve that, none of them did. 

The scene abruptly ended when footsteps came out of nowhere from the doorway. I turned around just as Nick emerged into the room. He saw me instantly then lunged his hand around my body and gripped me tight. I let out a sharp gasp as he began to take me away from them. They watched helplessly as he took me back towards the bedroom.

~ * ~

I looked up at his giant body as he took me away. It was much bigger than mine, and he’s taller than the hall we were in. He had to crouch to fit inside it. If I had to guess, he’s the same size as Baby. We reached the bedroom where he threw me inside it. I slammed into the bed and could feel my ribs make contact with it. I tried to let out a cough or something, but couldn't. I fell to the floor and laid there while he walked into the room. I lifted my head up from the ground so I could see him better. He stared back at me, his eyes not moving at all. We sat there in complete silence, looking each other over.

“We’ve been here for years.” He boomed. 

He startled me with how loud his voice was. It was still scratchy and low, sending chills down my back. 

“Years of rotting away, with no way out. We want out!” He shouted at me. 

I stared back at him, not knowing what to say. 

“I’ve killed people, four to be exact. I need one more.” He said pointing at me. 

“I-I can help you, all of you. Just let me go, and I can save you.” I told him. 

He looked down at me with no emotion in him at all. “You can’t.” He simply said. 

“So, you’re just going to kill me? Without any hesitation? Look at you, you’re a monster!” I told him. 

“No, you are!” He screamed at me. 

The bedroom shook from the force of his voice, startling me yet again, more this time. He glared down at me, his hand forming into a fist. “Everyone that’s trapped here, you caused them to end up here. Including him.” He said. 

I wasn’t sure who he meant, until my mind came to Scott. “You mean Scott?” I asked him. 

“No.” He replied. “You hurt everyone here, when we were alive. Some of them may have forgiven you, but that doesn’t change a thing. You did this to us, and I will make you pay.” 

He began to approach me, making me back away from him. I looked around frantically for anything to use, but there was nothing. He was above me and his hand was about to latch over my body. 

“What did I do to you?” I shouted. 

His hand jerked to a stop, followed by it retracting back towards him. “You…..don’t remember?” He asked me, his voice becoming quieter. 

“No. I don’t remember anything! I don’t remember any of you dying, or what I did to you. I only remember what I did to Robert.” I told him. 

He kept staring at me, like he was trying to figure something out. “You remember nothing?” He asked again. 

I nodded my head. He stared down at the ground, continuing to think. Then he looked back at me. “Since you’re going to die, I’ll tell you what you did to me.” He said. 

He pointed at the bed, meaning he wanted me to go on it. I hoisted myself onto it and sat there. Up to that moment, I’ve been ignoring the pain. It was easier than I thought it would be. In the beginning when I first started entering the purgatories, it was horrible to deal with, but now it was much easier. Or maybe I became prone to it. 

While I waited for Nick to tell me his story, I started to wonder. Amy told me stuff about herself and so did Alice. Baby also did, and now Nick was. I think a part of them trusted me, even though they shouldn’t have. Like there was good in them even before they knew it was me. 

“We used to be friends.” He began. 

I stopped thinking and brought my attention to his story. 

“Me, you, and the others in this purgatory used to be friends. We did everything together. We hung out, went places, had fun. We were so close. We thought nothing could ever tear us apart. 

“Then, one day it all ended. My mother was being harassed by a man at work, and when I told you about it, you snapped. You found the man and knocked him out, causing him to receive a major brain injury. I yelled and screamed for you to stop, but you didn’t. 

“You gave him amnesia. Do you know how much damage it takes for one to get amnesia? He didn’t even remember what happened, or much of anything else. I had to pry you off him, and then you knocked me out. 

“When I woke up, police were there. They thought I had beaten him up. They arrested me without a second thought. They didn’t find your fingerprints or any signs of you being there, you took the pipe you had used away with you. The only reason I managed to get out, is because I got bailed out.

“You ruined my life that day. No college wanted me after that. My own family became ashamed of me. I told the others and they saw who you truly are, a monster. You are a monster Sean, I’m not. We planned on teaching you a lesson, but I ended up dying before we could. You deserve what’s coming to you.” 

I became speechless. I didn’t know I had done that. I didn’t even remember it. I don’t know how I couldn’t. I didn’t know how I couldn’t remember anything. I couldn’t remember my friends dying, or what I did to them. And it drove me crazy. I wanted to know, I really did. I wanted to make things right. 

“I’m….sorry.” I told him. 

“Sorry isn’t good enough.” He snarled. 

Without any sign or a chance for me to escape, he bolted at me and grabbed my body. He began to squeeze me in his hand. I gasped and wheezed as I felt my bones being crushed. The whole time, his gaze on me didn’t move. He wanted me to die. 

I could feel my bones cracking inside. The pain I had been able to ignore before had begun to seep into me. Everything hurt and I couldn’t think of anything to do. 

A shriek filled the air, making Nick’s grip on me loosen slightly. A scream followed afterwards, one that belonged to Nick. He threw me into the floor, his focus now on what attacked him. I barely had the power to look up, but forced myself to. 

The hybrid came out of nowhere and had clung onto Nick’s leg, burning it severely. Nick let out another scream, trying to pull them off. Freddy appeared next, grabbing a hold of Nick’s head. His claws dug into his endoskeleton, making sparks fly against his will. Nick continued screaming as he tried to move away from them. Foxy, Bonnie, and Chica emerged from the left hall and followed suit with the others. Together, they tore at his body. 

Chunks of his suit were sent flying across the room, endoskeleton pieces slamming into the ground underneath them. A loud sizzling filled the room, while the others kept dismantling him. Through the sound of his suit being torn apart and metal being bent, I could make out cries of help. Desperate cries for someone to save him. No one came to his aid. In only a few short minutes, it all went silent. 

I tried to get myself back up, unable to from the injuries Nick gave me. I fell back onto the ground, holding my stomach with my hands. Someone approached me and began lifting me up in their hands. I looked up at them to see Freddy carrying me. He looked down at me with his single eye, then turned around to face the others. 

I looked at the mess they had made with Nick. They had ripped his head clean off from his body. It rested on its side on the floor, his eyes jerking around in their head. All of his limbs had also been ripped clean off, scattered across the floor aimlessly. A chunk of his torso laid several feet away from his body, revealing more of his endoskeleton inside of him with some of it strewn across the place. Large pieces of his suit filled up any other open space on the floor. Sparks flew out of him at random spots in his body, creating sounds similar to fireworks going off. 

In that moment, I could only think of how much pain I was in. I couldn’t even focus on the person on the ground, scattered among several pieces. Freddy began to walk out of the room. The others followed after him a few steps behind. I didn’t know where they were taking me, and why. We reached the mini game room again and entered it. 

My vision continued to become a haze, with me seemingly unaware of what was real and fake. I drifted in and out of a deep sleep, noises around me seeming to fade out. My entire body was tired and ached from pain. I wanted to sleep but knew I couldn’t. 

While I continued drifting I saw something or someone, a bulky figure looming ahead. Not as tall as the others around me, but still tall. Not to long after I saw them, a bright light appeared before us. I could feel my body becoming weaker, and soon I became engulfed by the light. 

I immediately opened my eyes, right back in my room again, sitting in that old chair. A voice was calling out to me, over and over again. 

“Sean?! Sean?! Can you hear me? Please say something!” They shouted at me. 

I adjusted my eyes a bit and looked at my monitor. The first games icon now had a red X on it. There were only two that didn’t have x’s. I finally replied to Scott after taking a moment to realize where I was. 

“Yeah, hey. I’m fine.” I told him. 

“Oh, I’m so glad you’re ok! You never returned from that place and I got worried.” He said. 

“Don’t worry. I just....ran into some trouble. Everything is fine though.” I assured him. 

“Good. So, did you learn anything?” He asked me. 

“Yeah, a lot actually.” 

“Well, what did you learn?” 

“I learned I was a huge dick to everyone when they were alive.” 

“Oh.” 

I don’t think Scott expected me to say that. 

“I killed my friend’s father, and ruined Nick’s life. And there’s probably more horrible stuff I did to them all I can’t remember.” I told him. 

“That’s um, that’s something.” Was all he said.

“You need to answer my questions. And don't avoid them either, I want answers.” 

I was tired of not knowing everything, and I knew Scott was hiding something from me. 

“Alright, you deserve to know more.” He said. 

“Wait, seriously? Just like that, you’re going to answer my questions?” 

For the first time he seemed willing to answer my questions. He had never willingly answered them before. 

“Yeah, you deserve to know more.” 

I sat back in the chair getting myself comfortable. I planned on asking him a lot. 

“Did Butcher kill you?”, was my first question. 

“Yes, he did kill me.” Scott replied. 

“But that doesn’t fit how he kills at all. He usually brutally stabbed his victims and bashed their faces in.” 

“Well, this time was different. He wanted to make sure I was dead and he didn’t have much time.” 

“Why did he even want you dead?” 

“That, I don’t know. I’ve wondered for a while why he killed me. Why someone who had nothing to do with him, you know. But, I have a feeling you’ll find out soon.” 

I had forgotten I was going to face him in the next purgatory. To be honest, I wasn’t ready for him. Makes sense considering he’s one of the most notorious murderers in the world. He killed so many people. I had no idea what he had planned. 

“What happened to your family?” 

Scott went quiet when I asked him that question. I knew it was stupid to ask but, I wanted to know everything so I could get the full picture. 

“Butcher murdered them, didn’t he?” 

Scott was still silent. During the silence, I could hear muffles. I think he was stopping himself from crying. 

“Yes.” I could tell he was forcing himself not to cry, from the tone in his voice. 

“It was just….a normal day. We were spending time together, enjoying our company. Then...we heard the door being forced open.” Scott began as he tried not to lose it. 

I listened as he told me and I didn’t dare say a word.

“I-I don’t know how he found where I lived. H-He just knew, and came in without hesitation. He walked into the living room where we were with a gun in his hand. A-And he just…” 

Scott stopped talking for awhile after that. I took that as a sign that he wouldn’t go into more details. I knew what he was going through, kind of. I lost people too because of Butcher, even though I didn’t remember it completely at the time. 

“I’m so sorry Scott. He won’t hurt people anymore, I promise.” I said in an attempt to assure him. 

“I know he won’t.” Scott said. 

I gave Scott some time to calm himself before I asked any more questions. Butcher took so many lives and ruined even more. He was a monster, who killed just because he could. After that I decided not to ask him anymore things about his family. I didn’t want him to suffer anymore. 

“I’ve been uh, wondering about the spirits. When they use humans, they change in different ways. Can you go into more detail about that?” 

It took a moment for Scott to reply, but I was patient with him. “Yeah, I can. Like I’ve already said, humans can allow spirits to leave their purgatories and head back into the real world. But, they can be used in different ways. 

“You can use a small amount of them and you’d be able to leave, just as long as you use five different people. You can use a lot of them on yourselves, and be able to leave. Or you can replace parts of yourself with them, and leave. Those are the three main things I’ve seen the spirits do with them. I’m sure there are more ways they can be used. 

“Depending on how you use them, you get different results. Using only a small amount will only affect certain parts of your body. Using practically all of a corpse will change your entire body. Doing that is more dangerous since if you’re careless, you can become disfigured and there’s no way to reverse it. As far as we know at least. The least dangerous way is by replacing parts of you. This makes you incredibly weaker than you were before, but can be your only option. 

“It doesn’t matter how much you use from one corpse or how you use it on you. You have to use five corpses on yourself, or you can’t leave.” 

I remembered the way the spirits looked that had used it. How Nick had gums and animal like teeth. How Baby and the others became muscle like and fused. How my closest friends rebuilt themselves. 

“Wait. Nick was glitching out between different textures. I haven’t seen that on anyone else. Why is he like that?” I asked Scott. 

“I told you, he’s corrupt. When a spirit becomes corrupt in there, they change drastically. They’re no longer them self, and only know how to kill. And he isn’t the only one.” 

He was the only corrupt spirit I had seen. No one else acted like him. So that means…. 

“I’m going to encounter corrupted spirits soon, aren’t I?” 

“You already have multiple times.” Scott told me. 

“Seriously? You mean, everyone I’ve seen already is corrupted?” 

“Not everyone.” 

I sat there pondering about it all. 

“If they can leave the purgatories by only using five corpses, then how come none of them only use a small amount?” 

If none of them wanted to risk being disfigured or become weak, then using a small amount would be the way to go. 

“Andrew. He’s always....watching. He makes them do things against their will. Most of them don’t want to kill in the first place, but they have no choice. What he says goes.” 

“And, what about you? You have access to the outside world. Can’t you just leave through the internet or something?” 

Scott let out a chuckle, making me feel stupid. “I wish it was that easy Sean. Something about these purgatories, whoever is apart of them can’t leave. Even though I can access the outside world, I’m still trapped in here. I can’t go anywhere. I could kill people but, I refuse to hurt someone innocent to save myself.” 

It never occurred to me Scott could go into each purgatory. Maybe he could a while ago but couldn’t now because of Butcher. I wasn’t really sure. 

“Hey, how do you know using humans can allow them to leave?” 

I’ve wondered for a while how they knew. Someone must have escaped for them to know. 

“Um...I don’t know. I guess it’s just something we all came to realize.” 

The way he said that made me highly suspicious. It was like he wanted to tell me but couldn’t. I was going to question him but stopped myself. Butcher could be watching, and waiting. I didn’t want to risk Scott getting into any harm. 

“Do you know who the spirits in the Sister Location purgatory are?” I asked him. 

I knew I already asked and he didn’t know. But, maybe he could tell me now. I mean, I still couldn’t figure out who they were. The newspaper in their purgatory talked about the college my siblings were at. But I saw them fairly recently. 

“No, I don’t. I’ve already told you that. I didn’t know who any of them were until you met them yourself. Sorry.” 

I sighed in frustration. I still had no clue who they were, and I probably wouldn’t know who the Freddy Fazbear’s Pizzeria Simulator spirits were either. 

“Look, I’m sorry you got involved in all of this Sean. I’m sorry that people you cared about died at his hands. But, you can save them all. You just need to keep surviving. Trust me.”

I looked over at George, who was on my bed still. He stared straight ahead with that stupid smile of his. 

“Hey. Since I’m going to be facing against a murderer who killed hundreds of people, maybe we should just talk.” I suggested to Scott. 

“W-What do you mean?” Scott said, clearly surprised by what I said. 

“Well, this might be one of the last times we actually get to talk to each other. And well, I want to have a normal conversation before we depart.” 

Scott went silent yet again. I realized it probably sounded weird so I tried to make it not as weird. “If that's uh, ok with you of course.” 

I failed. I heard laughter emit from my monitor, coming from Scott. I sat there feeling embarrassed as he contained himself. 

“Yeah, yeah. Of course Sean. That would be nice.” Scott replied. 

I couldn’t help but put a grin on my face. After everything I had gone through in a pretty short amount of time, having a normal conversation felt good. We talked about our lives and what we did for a hefty amount of time. Scott said how he would always get recognized by kids in public, along with adults. Apparently at one point, a kid sent him a letter that was for Foxy. He thought it was adorable and replied back as Foxy, even going as far as ripping his letter partially and saying how his hook ripped it. 

Scott was a great man. He cared about his fans and family so much. I really wish he could have enjoyed it for a lot longer. We wrapped up our conversation, and I began to move my cursor over the third game. 

“Hey, Sean?” Scott said. 

“Yeah?” 

“I know that it may seem like you’re going to face a terrible beast. But, Andrew is still human. He has weaknesses. And you can hurt him. Don’t forget that.” 

I kept that in the back of my head, and prepared myself for what was about to come. I took a deep breath in, took another look around my room, and clicked the icon.

~ * ~

A loud buzz filled the air, followed by a man’s voice. 

“It’s lunch time everyone! Go and get some delicious food in the cafeteria.” 

The voice and buzzing vanished only seconds after it appeared. Sean blinked a few times as he returned to reality. The group of people began to dissipate and head towards the cafeteria. William walked over to Sean and gave him a big smile. 

“They really enjoyed your story Sean. I enjoyed it too! You have a really immersive imagination.” William told him. 

William walked away, leaving Sean and Susie alone. 

“Well, that could have gone worse I suppose.” Sean said, slowly getting up from the chair. 

“I’m surprised no one interrupted you or anything. You think they actually believed you?” Susie asked as she got off from the arm rest and stretched. 

“We’ll have to wait and see.” Sean replied. 

They headed off towards the cafeteria where a large crowd of people had already formed. They stood in line waiting for their food, and found a table where Jason was sitting at. Once their food was on their trays, they plopped themselves at his table, ignoring the people who were staring at them. 

“Man, everyone here is on edge.” Jason said as he scanned the cafeteria. 

“Hm, I wonder why.” Sean said to himself, as he stabbed his food with a fork. 

“Don’t let them get to you Sean. There’s a reason why they’re all here.” Susie reminded him.

“And there’s a reason why I’m here.” Sean replied. 

“Sean, don’t tell me you’re starting to think you’re crazy.” Jason said worriedly. 

“Well, I might be. It seems barely anyone actually believes me. I’m not sure how I can make them believe.” 

“We’ll find a way Sean. You need to have some faith.” Susie said. 

“Yeah, I hope so.”   
Sean began moving his food around with his utensils, ignoring most of his surroundings. He sat there in a state of delusion. Loud hums filled his ears as he blocked out noises around him. He tried thinking of ways to make people believe him. Maybe he could announce it to everyone at once, or give them proof. Course, he didn’t have any proof. 

He felt a jab at his shoulder, but shrugged it off thinking it was Susie. It became harder the second time. He started wondering what Susie wanted. When he was jabbed in the shoulder a third time he stopped daydreaming and looked over at Susie. She wasn’t looking at him but rather at someone behind him. He turned around to be greeted with a familiar face. 

“Matt?!” Sean said surprised. 

“Look at you. I’m shocked to see you haven’t lost it yet. Oh wait, you already have, haven’t you?" Matt said to Sean. 

He hadn’t changed in the slightest since the last time Sean saw him. The only difference now was he had a black eye and bruises on his arms, something Sean didn’t notice when he visited Matt. 

“I thought they threw you downstairs. Why are you back up here?” Jason asked puzzled. 

“I could ask Sean the same thing. I heard you tried to kill yourself. Real shame you didn’t.” 

How had Matt heard about that? It was like everyone knew what went down in the place. 

“Look Matt, I don’t want any trouble. Can you just leave me alone?” Sean asked in a polite manner. 

Matt let out a wide grin and leaned close to Sean. “What’s the matter? Don’t like my company?” 

“To be honest, no not really. If you were nicer, then I would.” Sean said bluntly. 

They stared at each other for a moment, as people around them talked with one another. Matt retreated away from Sean’s face, with that grin of his still there. “Well in that case, I’ll be sure to leave you be from now on.” 

This would not be the case in the slightest, and Sean knew that. Matt waved goodbye to Sean as he walked away from the cafeteria, leaving everyone in a frenzy of murmurs and stares at Sean. 

“Well, I’ve lost my appetite.” Sean declared as he got up from the table. 

"Wait, Sean!” Susie cried out. She got up from her seat and followed after Sean. 

“I need to find William and see why the hell Matt is back up here.” Sean told Susie as she caught up. 

“He’s probably back here because of the same reason why you’re back here, he was deemed safe to be around others. You shouldn’t make this such a big deal Sean.” Susie told him. 

“I’m not! I just want to know why he’s back up here. I don’t see a problem with that.” 

They continued walking in silence as they approached William who was in one of the many halls of the place. “Oh, hey Sean! Why aren’t you in the cafeteria?” William asked him. 

“I need to ask you something. Why is Matt back up here again? He attacked me! He shouldn’t be up here.” Sean said in a firm and aggressive voice. 

William became upset when he heard Sean say this. “Sean, you should know why. We’ve decided that Matt showed no real threat and that he acted the way he did because he hadn’t taken his medicine. I thought you’d be happy to see him return. That’s another reason why he’s back. The hospital thought it’d be best for the two of you if you spent time together.” 

“Bullshit.” Sean replied instantly. “He could of killed me if he wanted to. He should be locked up down there.” Sean nearly shouted. 

“Well Sean, you attacked the guards and tried to kill yourself. But, here you are. Enjoying time with your friends. Compared to what Matt did, you were far worse.” William told him.

Sean didn’t know how to respond. It was true that he attacked the guards, but he wasn’t a threat to anyone….right? 

“Now, why don’t you go back to the cafeteria and finish eating. I’m sure everyone wants to hear more of your story.” William told Sean with a smile. 

He took off, leaving Sean and Susie alone together. 

“What’d I tell you, you just made it a big deal.” Susie told him. 

Sean mumbled to himself and walked back towards the cafeteria. It seemed people still didn’t care about what Sean had to say. Even Susie seemed to not think it was a big deal, and she was Sean’s only true friend. At this rate, he would never be able to make everyone believe that he wasn’t insane like them.

“Look at this, spending some quality time together?” A voice shouted out.

Up ahead, Sam began to approach Sean and Susie. Sean was not in a good mood, and began to turn himself around.

“Whoa, where are you going? I just want to have a friendly discussion with you.” Sam said, continuing to walk towards Sean.

“Sam, why do you keep barging into people’s lives? We don’t want your company.” Susie said coldly.

“Oh come on, what’s wrong with talking to you? What, do you want to spend some alone time with Sean?” Sam said, in a joking manner.

Sean stopped walking and spun around to face Sam. Sam stopped in his tracks as well, his expression changing immensely when he saw Sean’s face. Again, Sean was not in a good mood. 

“Sam, here’s a thought. Have you ever considered the reason you try and butt into other people’s lives, is because you’re fully conscious and aware that it’s your fault your brother died? And that you think you can amend your mistake by trying to be someone you aren’t because you’re insecure about yourself?” Sean stated in one go.

Sam and Susie stared at Sean, completely shocked by his sudden change and what he said. However, Sean was not finished. “It may have been an accident, but it’s your fault he died. Because you refused to bring him to a hospital. Because you thought you could save him. You couldn’t."

“Trying to be someone you aren’t, isn’t going to change what you did. You can’t simply forget what happened, you need to accept it. You can’t just waltz around, acting like a dick to everyone just because you lost someone. We’ve all lost someone. So, get the fuck over yourself and stop trying to be a part of everyone’s lives.”

And with that, Sean stormed off, leaving the two stunned at what they had witnessed. Sean on the other hand, felt immensely horrible about what he said. While most of what he said he did believe to be true, the way he said it was extremely vicious. He made a promise that he would change for the better, and here he was breaking that promise.

Sean stopped walking, swearing to himself as he turned around. He wasn’t going to apologize for what he said, but he did want to apologize with how aggressive he acted. Sam was just as broken as Sean was, maybe not as much, but was still broken.

Sean continued walking back to them, his footsteps becoming lighter. He for whatever reason, felt sick. Maybe it’s the guilt kicking in. Sean kept walking, his steps beginning to slow down. He looked around, noticing everything appearing much darker than before. Were the lights turned off? Why would they be turned off in the first place?

He looked ahead, noticing a void of darkness creeping into view. Something wasn’t right. Something was wrong. Sean felt his entire body become light. 

Sean couldn't see anything. There was only darkness.

~ * ~

"Life is unfair, isn’t it Sean?"

"No, not now. Leave me alone."

"It’s not fair when you try so hard, but your attempts end in failure."

"Why won’t you just leave me alone?"

"You know why, Sean."

"You aren’t real, you’re just in my imagination."

"Am I? I guess you’ll find out soon enough."

"I did the right thing. I did what I had too. And what you say won’t change that."

"What the right thing is, is different for everyone. Not everyone thinks the same way, you should know that."

"Get out of my head. Leave me alone. You aren’t real!"

"Can you even tell what is real anymore?"

"Get out!"

~ * ~

“Sean?! Sean! Snap out of it! Sean!” A voice was shouting at him. 

He could feel his body being shaken rapidly. The darkness that surrounded him began to vanish as light poured in. He blinked rapidly as his eyes adjusted to the harsh light around him. Susie’s face was inches away from his own, staring right into his eyes. She was in a panicked, and scared state. Her eyes shifted left to right as she looked over Sean. 

“W-What….what’s going on?” Sean asked weakly. His throat was hoarse and dry causing him to barely be able to talk. 

“Oh my god. You’re ok.” Susie embraced Sean with a hug, taking him by surprise. She refused to let go of him for a solid minute. During that minute, Sean was still confused on what had happened. He looked around the room they were in. 

They were in the room they usually hung out in, at the corner of chairs. A group of people were surrounding them with some of them Sean recognizing. Jason and William were standing next to each other. They both wore worried expressions on their faces. Sean always forgot that Jason was in his thirties. Frankly, he forgot most of the time the ages of most of the people there. He knew Susie was around the age he was, while Matt was in his twenties. Craig and Zak were also there in the group. Craig was yelling about something, while Zak was talking to himself under his breath. Sean then noticed Sam stood nearby, away from all the people nearby. He looked down at the ground, messing with his fingers. It was clear that he didn’t want to be there, and yet he was.

“Um, what the hell is going on? Can someone answer me?” Sean asked confused. His throat was still hurting as he talked. 

“Well, you had one of your fits. Like the one on that night.” William answered him. 

“You were screaming nonstop and kept running through the place, smashing your head into the walls.” Jason added. 

Sean had no memory of this happening. He remembered feeling dizzy and his vision becoming blurry. Then he was engulfed by darkness and he couldn’t hear anything. He could only hear....him. 

“I thought you were going to knock yourself out or worse.” Susie said over his shoulder. 

“Well, I’m fine. My throat just hurts a lot.” Sean said hoarsely. 

“Well you were screaming at the top of your lungs for a good while. When we managed to hold you down, we took you to the nurse. Though, you should probably get some rest.” William told him. 

Sean nodded in agreement. He had enough for one day, even though it was only half way over. Susie released herself from Sean as he began to get up from the chair he was sitting in. His legs were weak along with his arms. He could barely move them and when he did it caused him to feel nauseous. His forehead let out sharp pains at random but no blood covered it as his old bandages were replaced with new ones. 

William guided Sean back to his room and opened the door for him when they reached it. “I think maybe you should rest for a good while before you come back out here. It’s for the best.” William told him. 

Sean was positive he was referring to both his mental and physical safety, and the safety of everyone else. William closed his door and locked it. Sean laid down on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. It was a regular old ceiling. There was nothing great about it, or Sean’s room. Sean closed his eyes, falling into a deep sleep almost instantly. 

Tomorrow is another day.

~ * ~

Sean yet again had nightmares. He dreamed about him, and the events that happened. He dreamed of all the spirits, of his friends and family. He dreamed about the incident that caused it all. When Sean woke up, he was covered in sweat once again. 

A staff member that wasn’t William unlocked the door for him, telling Sean he had slept for an entire day. It was around seven in the morning, a time when not many patients were up yet. Sean spent an hour or so watching the news on the TV. Nothing good was on that day. Just regular news about stuff happening in the real world, such as deaths and politics.

After awhile, Sean grew tired of watching the TV and decided to go see the nurse. He went to her office, where she removed the bandages on him, saying how his head should now be fine. “You might have some brain damage though.” Sylvia said jokingly as Sean left.

Afterwards, Sean went towards the cafeteria. A small crowd of people had already arrived. Sean didn’t bother to get any food and just sat down at an empty table. He watched people around him walk by, talking to each other. He wondered if he could ever convince people he wasn’t insane. Susie and Jason didn’t think he was, but pretty much everyone else did. 

Sean looked up at a clock on the wall. It was now nine in the morning. Susie usually would be there at that point, yet she was nowhere to be found. This started to worry Sean as she usually is always in the cafeteria in the morning. 

Sean got up from his table and began searching for Susie. He went to her room only to find she wasn’t inside it. Sean then headed towards their usual corner, only to find it too was empty. Sean began to freak out as he continued searching. This wasn’t like her at all. She wouldn’t just disappear like that. His pace increased as he kept searching through the asylum, shouting out her name. People he passed by gave him strange looks, but he didn’t care. He was worried what might have happened to her. 

“Sean?” 

Sean spun around towards the source of the voice. William was standing there, his arms crossed together across his chest. 

“William! I can’t find Susie. I’ve looked everywhere for her. I don’t know where she is though. This isn’t like her at all.” Sean rambled. 

William sighed heavily. Sean could tell from his face that William was sad or upset. 

“Sean. You need to come with me.” William told him. 

Sean stared blankly at him and followed behind William. They walked through the hallways through the asylum, passing through the many rooms. After a few minutes, they reached the main room where Sean was not to long ago. There were more patients there now, all of them looking at Sean. 

Matt stood in the corner, staring at Sean with no emotions. Sam stood near him, looking at Sean with a confused look on his face. Jason also stood nearby, waving at Sean as he walked away with a concerned look.   
After a few more halls, they approached a set of doors that led into a small room. William took out his key card that he had received as a type of identification card. He slid it into a small slot right next to the doors. A small green light appeared on the slot, followed by a faint beep. A large click came from the doors as William opened them. 

The room acted as an entrance area for the building. A single desk stood near a wall, with a door behind it leading to an employees only room. The room resembled that of a hospital’s waiting room. Another set of doors stood in front of them on the other side of the room. The two continued walking towards them once they had entered the room. 

Sean was becoming less worried and more confused by the minute. William grabbed one of the handles on the door and pushed them open. Sean squinted from the light outside causing him to rub his eyes. Despite light coming from the windows in the asylum all the time, there wasn’t much windows in the building. Meaning you only got small amounts of sunlight when inside. When he was able to see properly he began looking around. 

A set of stone staircases led downwards towards the ground. Metal railings coated in black paint were mounted on both sides of the stairs. The entire asylum mainly rested on top of a large hill. From the top, you could make out some of the buildings and streets in the nearby town. At the bottom of the stairs, two men stood looking up at them. They wore casual clothing like you would see on anyone else. 

One of the men seemed to be older than the other one. They had long brown hair along with a small black beard. They were bulky and a bit fat. He wore a plaid shirt that had yellow and blue as the only colors on it.   
The other man was around the same height as the older man. They had black hair that seemed to have been shaved recently. Despite this, their hair looked sleek like it was thoroughly washed. They were skinnier than the older man, and had longer limbs. He wore a shirt that contained a grinning tiger with bulging out cartoon eyes. In big bold text above the tiger and underneath it read; ‘Hunters can’t kill you if you’ve already killed them.’, with what appeared to be blood running down the tiger’s mouth. 

William proceeded on walking down the steps, like everything was completely normal. Sean followed after him, still questioning what was happening. When he reached the bottom, William was shaking the hands of the two men. The older man turned towards Sean and walked up to him. 

Now that Sean was closer he could see that there were small wrinkles across the man’s face. If Sean had to guess, the man was in his late fifties. The man reached out his hand towards Sean, smiling while doing this. Sean grabbed his hand and they shook. 

“Hello Sean. My name is Edward Haton. But you can call me Eddie. The man over there is my partner, James Chanit.” Eddie said in a upbeat tone. 

“Um....what’s going on?” Sean asked. His throat was still a bit hoarse, but he could talk better now. 

“I’m guessing Will didn’t tell you.” Eddie said looking over at William. 

“Sean, we work for the FBI. We’ve investigated the case about what happened to you. We’d like to ask you some questions about what happened.” James said as he also got closer. He now had out an ID confirming he was from the FBI. 

“Wait, am I getting arrested?!” Sean said in a miniature shout. 

“No! Nothing like that. We just want to learn more information about what happened that night.” James reassured him. 

Sean continued to be very confused about all the situation. Shouldn’t the police be the ones who came to get Sean? Why would the FBI be here? 

“We’ve been wanting to talk for awhile actually. It took longer than we thought to find you.” Eddie told Sean. 

That also doesn’t make sense. Shouldn’t they have found him sooner? 

“Wait. Where’s Susie? I still don’t know where she is.” Sean told William. 

“Don’t worry. She’s fine. They needed to talk with her as well. You’ll see her again when you return.” William told him. 

“Now, why don’t we get into the car?” Eddie suggested. 

Their car was a normal Jeep. It had a dark grey color scheme and looked like any other car you’d see driving down a road. 

This was the first time Sean had been outside in weeks. Maybe a month. He had lost track of how long he has been in the asylum. There was a fenced in area outside you could go to, but Sean never went to it. He wanted to wait to go outside the moment he became free. 

Sean followed the two men towards the Jeep, then opened the passenger door. He said goodbye to William and got inside. The inside of it mainly had a black color scheme, with tinted black windows. As he buckled himself in, the car drove away from the asylum. Sean watched as it grew smaller and smaller in the distance until it vanished completely. Acres of trees surrounded the asylum, so most of the drive away from it consisted of trees. 

Eventually trees began to disappear, and they were on one of the main roads in the town. Small stores and buildings littered the small town, with people walking around doing their daily routines. Sean knew the asylum he had been sent to wasn’t near his own town, but was still in the same state, New York. 

“It’s going to be a long drive there. So, get comfortable.” James told Sean. 

Sean stared out the window as they drove off to an unknown destination, getting even further away from Sean’s home.

~ * ~

Sean and the two men reached the destination after driving for around two hours. It was a secluded place, far away from any towns or other populated areas. It seemed to be some sort of hidden station that the FBI used. It was heavily fortified with security measures. Guards surrounded the inside, along with high tech equipment. 

After the security measures, Sean was brought into a large elevator that went deep underground. When they reached the bottom, they headed towards a room. The walk to the room happened in a long hallway, with security cameras placed across it near the ceiling. 

The three approached a door that contained a slot next to it. James took out his ID, like William had many times before and inserted it into the slot. A small green light appeared, followed by a beep. Eddie pulled the door open, motioning for Sean to go in. The room itself was dark with not much in it. It reminded Sean of those rooms where police take people to talk with them that have a see through window. Sean sat himself in a chair, while the two men sat on the other side of the table. 

“Man, this place is really secluded. Why exactly are we here?” Sean asked them. 

“We want to make sure no word of this gets out to the public. It could cause a lot of panic.” James told him. 

“Panic? About what?” Sean asked. 

“About what happened that night.” Eddie answered. 

Sean knew where this was going. They had some idea that had nothing to do with what really happened. And when Sean told them the actual truth, they would think he’s crazy. 

“Look, you’re going to think I’m crazy when I tell you. Everyone does.” Sean told them. 

“I highly doubt that Sean.” James told him. 

“Trust me, you will. And, it is crazy I suppose. But it doesn’t matter. You won’t believe me.” Sean stared down at the table feeling nervous in such a secluded place. 

“Well, why don’t we show you something.” Eddie said. 

He took out a phone from his pocket and began to do something on it. A minute or so later, a woman came into the room holding a bag. She placed it on the table and left without uttering a word. Sean looked at the bag, still unsure of what was happening. It was an ordinary black duffel bag. Considering the two men worked for the FBI, Sean was surprised that whatever was inside wasn’t in something more secure. 

“Open it.” James said. 

Sean looked over at them. They stared heavily at Sean, waiting patiently for his next move. Sean looked back down at the duffel bag and pinched the zipper with his fingers. He pulled it open at a slow pace, not entirely trusting the bag. He grabbed around the small hole that was now there and opened it. 

Sean could feel his entire body become chilled as a swarm of goosebumps covered him. Every single hair on his body stood up instantly. His pupils slowly shrunk as he stared into the bag. 

Pieces of plastic rested inside. They were once white but now were heavily burnt and partially melted. Jagged ends were located on different edges of the pieces. If put together, the pieces formed part of a face. To most, the pieces would look like small plastic objects from a toy. But Sean knew exactly what they were. They were faceplates, belonging to Baby. 

Along with the remains of the face plates, metal pieces that once acted as endoskeletons rested inside. Long tube like wires rested inside, along with thin metal poles and thicker ones. All of them belonging to different endoskeletons.

A dozen or so pieces that once belonged to different suits also rested inside the bag. The pieces were all charred, making it nearly impossible to know who they belonged to, or even what part of the body they were once on. Each piece in the bag was around the size of a hand, with a few being larger in size. Other than being heavily charred, all the suit pieces were made of the same cloth like material.

A heavily burnt top hat was also in the bag, the entire top portion of it missing with the rest being scorched and covered in holes. Who it belonged to can’t be figured out from just looking at it, but it’s clear that before being burnt, it had been pure black.

A single metal hook sat in the bag as well, with most of it being scorched and bent slightly at an angle. Unlike the top hat, learning who the hook belonged to was possible.

The last thing that's inside the bag was a piece of a mask. A mask that belonged to Sean’s first and only girl friend. It was completely charred, with the only distinguishing feature on it being a faint purple line from its single eye socket. The remains of the mask had a disgusting mixture of black and brown, with a hint of white. The mask had also gained more cracks and deep cuts in the edges of it.

Sean stared at the pieces, unable to move in the slightest. He could already see the memories beginning to reappear in his head. Echoing inside, filling his mind with anguish. 

“These were found in your house. If there were any other pieces, they were destroyed. You know what they are, don’t you?” James said. 

Sean kept staring at the bag, unable to say anything. 

“Sean, we know what happened. You aren’t crazy. We want to know the truth. And you’re the only one who can tell us it.” Eddie told him. 

Sean managed to look away from the pieces and up at the two men. They didn’t think he was crazy. They actually believed him. “You….k-know what happened?” He asked them. 

“When those pieces were found, they were sent to the lab to be analyzed. You’d think something would come up for them. Nothing did. And logically speaking, they could never exist as parts for an actual functioning machine. We’ve been looking for you so we could get answers. When you were taken away, it became difficult to find you. We eventually pinpointed where you were about a day ago. When we arrived at the hospital, your friend Susie approached us. She told us everything you’ve told her.” James said in one go.

Susie would tell them what happened. She was a good friend. But for once, people actually believe him. Better yet, the FBI did. This was Sean’s chance of having a normal life again. “I guess you want me to start answering your questions now.” Sean said. 

“Well, actually. We want to hear the entire story first. Once you tell us what happened, than we can ask the major questions. We’ll ask you a few though while you tell us what happened.” James said. 

“We already know all the stuff you told Susie. You can just begin where you left off.” Eddie told Sean. 

After almost a month of people not believing him, he would finally prove he wasn’t insane. 

“And one more thing. We want every single detail, even the little ones. No matter how little importance they might have. We want to gather all the info we can.” James added. 

Sean pushed the bag that held the charred pieces to the side. He relaxed his body into the chair, placing his hands on his lap. “Alright, I guess I’ll start now.”

~ * ~

When I clicked on the three icon I was automatically taken someplace else, just like when I clicked on the other icons. I teleported into the new location where I landed on the ground, which resulted in me getting jabbed by something on the floor. I didn’t let out any loud noise since I knew who was in there. I picked myself up and scanned my surroundings. 

I’m not sure how much you guys know about the franchise, so I’ll give a quick summary of this game’s location. It takes place in a horror attraction. It’s filled with long hallways in it, and relics from the pizzerias. The place has ten cameras in total, along with vent shafts scattered around the building. During the game you sat in an office, with a single long window in front of you. On your left is a doorway and on the right is a vent near the floor. The entire walls and floor for both the office, and hall near the office are made up of tiles. The rest of the building looks like the pizzeria from the first game. The floor is checkered along with a giant line crossing through the walls with checkers on it. And the entire place gave off a decrepit vibe to it. If it existed in our world, I’d imagine it would be really popular. 

So obviously like every single place I had already encountered, the place was run down. But out of all of them, I think that one was the worse. In the game, the place ended up burning down because of faulty wiring or something like that. Well, that’s exactly what the place looked like, all burnt down. 

The entire walls of the office were charred. You couldn’t really tell what they originally looked like. The ceiling of the office was gone with chunks of its remains littered on the floor. That’s what my butt landed on, a large piece of wood. The window that covered most of the wall in front of me had been destroyed. Small shards of glass still remained in the window frame, but most of it was gone. There weren’t a lot of shards in the office, meaning it had broke from inside the office. A few stray wires dangled on parts of the walls, with some resting on the floor. 

The office had a metal desk with drawers underneath it. It was still in the office, and intact. It now had scorches covering it, with most of the stuff on top missing. A small trash bin rested on its side near the desk. It was one of those bins that are covered in small holes. It seemed to not have taken to much damage, other than it being bent. A fan that for whatever reason, remained on the desk still functioning. It was entirely intact except for its covering that went missing. The blades spun inside of it violently, and since they were entirely made of metal, I could easily hurt myself with it. I’m pretty sure it was stained. 

One of the most iconic things about the office is what rested near the corner of the doorway. That’s where a cardboard box full of the head pieces of the Toy animatronics are. Toy Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Mangle, and BB’s heads were contained inside of it. A paper plate pal resembling BB hung out of it, along with a hook arm that most likely belonged to Foxy from the second game. Toy Bonnie’s arm and guitar also rested in the box, along with an endoskeleton limb. 

The fire that had happened there did a number to the box of misfits. The entirety of the box was destroyed and had collapsed. It became badly burnt with it barely being recognized as a cardboard box. The remaining pieces of it could easily fall apart if you touched it. The parts that rested inside the box were all melted and charred. 

All of the empty shells of the Toy animatronics heads had melted together. This resulted in them all becoming one large object of melted plastic. With each head being a different color and size and shape, the entire thing looked incredibly bizarre. The object they had formed stuck out in multiple places, consisting of multiple different colors all swirled together. I could still make out their heads and faces for the most part, but they still looked beyond unsettling.

Toy Bonnie’s arm had melted enough for the endoskeleton to be seen. Most of the fingers on the hand were gone, with only the pinky and index remaining. The guitar was only charred, seeming to be the least damaged. The paper plate pal had a huge hole in its face, along with it’s streamer legs and arms being gone. Burnt spots mainly covered the edges of it. Foxy’s arm became nothing more than an endoskeleton limb, with the hook having fell off it. 

Looking around the small area, I started realizing just how damaged all the purgatories really were. If they kept falling apart, what would happen when there was nothing left? I found out a lot sooner than I thought I would.   
I took another glance around the office to make sure I didn’t miss anything. Sure enough, I had. On both sides of the room, connected to the walls were panels. The left panel allowed you to fix any systems that went offline. The right panel had the camera system, allowing you to see the entire place. I tried to use both of them, but couldn't. They didn’t work no matter what I did. I hoped they would work because to be honest, I didn’t want to go out there. I was in his domain. I could encounter him at any moment, and I was afraid of facing him. But I had no choice really. He would appear eventually, so I decided I might as well explore.

I walked over towards the doorway leading out of the office. A wooden beam rested in front of it from the ceiling, being raised above the ground slightly from debris. I had to carefully move it aside and on to the floor to avoid him hearing me. I stepped over the beam afterwards and into the rest of the building.

I should mention that pretty much all of the floors and walls in the entire place were burnt heavily, so I won’t keep bringing that up. Just remember that the entire place is like that. 

Anyway, when you walk out of the office you’re usually greeted to a familiar face. Standing directly outside the doorway is a decapitated Freddy Fazbear on a metal stand. The stand only contains his head and torso though, but it’s still unnerving. 

Surprisingly, the stand hadn’t fallen over at all, and still stood in it’s same spot. Freddy himself though, had been burnt heavily. The torso remained mainly intact, with his lower section of the torso covered in holes from burning. The rest of the torso contained small amounts of damage from the fire that had happened. His head was in the worse of shape. The entirety of his upper head was gone. He had no ears, forehead or eye holes. They just had beams sticking out of the top. The rest of his head mainly contained burn marks across it and small tears. His jaw had been disintegrated it seemed since it was nowhere to be found. 

After staring at him for a moment, I brought my attention to my left. On my left stood a exit door, and for the first time I actually saw an exit in one of those places. To the right is where a corner that takes a sharp right is, towards the window in the office. 

I knew I couldn’t leave, but I became curious. I walked towards the exit door, which had debris blocking it. A hole in the ceiling located near the door seemed to be where the debris came from. I moved the debris away from the exit door, trying yet again to not make much noise. 

A small sign located directly above the door read ‘EXIT’. It had once been lit up red, but became dead with no remaining life in it. It slanted downwards, with it staying on the wall still by what appeared to be a few wires. With the debris pushed away from the door, I grabbed the long metal bar connected to it and pushed. Surprisingly, the door opened easily without it creating any loud noises. Though the moment I opened it, I nearly tumbled into the dark void. I would have fallen in if I hadn’t been holding on to the door handle. I backed away from the door once I had released my grip on the handle. 

The void in that place was different compared to all the other ones. The others had dark colors mixed into it. None of them were one complete color. The void there had only one single color, black. It felt off looking into it because with the others it seemed there was like, something going on with them. But that void just looked so empty and dead. 

I walked away from the door towards the corner that went right. Playing it safe, I peeked my head partially out. Other than more ceiling debris on the floor and bundles of wires, there was nothing there. Shards of glass covered the entire floor of that area, so I had to maneuver around them. It became difficult to do but worth it if it meant I could avoid him longer. I managed to step on some glass anyway that cut my feet. Luckily, I didn’t hear any movement in the place. 

I should also mention something else. All the other purgatories didn’t really have light sources. The Sister Location one had some, but the others really didn’t. I had to find my own source of light in them. That purgatory, it was different. It had light across the entire place, wherever I went. It may have been dim and eerie, but light covered it all. The thing is, I don’t know where it came from. I couldn’t find a source for the light anywhere I went. It kind of just existed. That became another thing that I added to the list of weird shit in those places. 

As I walked through the doorway, I entered another hall. Right in front of me stood another doorway leading to another hall. To the left is the rest of the hall I was in, with two more doorways at the end and another prop in the building. The wall that one of the doorways were a part of that led to the hall in front of me, had a gaping hole in it. The outer edges of the massive hole seemed charred, indicating it had been made from a fire. If I really wanted to, I could just walk through the hole into the hall. 

My right had a vent shaft inside a wall, located near the floor. It led into the office, as well as the exit door on the other side of the building. There were holes covering the ceiling, which obviously caused debris to fall to the floor. I decided to go into the doorway in front of me first, then go in the one at the end of the hall afterwards.

Walking through it, I saw the first security camera in the building. It was located in the corner next to the doorway, on the wall. I hadn’t seen any others from the game, meaning they must have been destroyed. There were some drawings and pieces of paper on the walls and floor. Some were charred while others looked fine. The hallway looked like the same length as the one I had came from. It looked identical to the other one, except this one had no vent shaft in it. This hallway also had less damage done to it. It seemed the fire didn’t take as much of a toll on that hall. 

At the end of the hall, I could make out a Foxy head mounted on the wall. Only one of their eyes was lit up, while the other one remained hidden under his eye patch. Just like the Freddy stand, his head had no ears in it.   
When I first played the third game, I found it weird seeing Freddy and the others decapitated across the place. I felt bad for them, despite none of them being real. 

The fire that seemed to have happened there got to Foxy. The top of his head was scorched and covered in black ashes. The tufts on the side of his head were also burnt with a few missing. His jaw had become slanted to the side, with wires spilling out of it. Most of the jaw became badly burnt, with the teeth for the suit being pretty much unrecognizable. The rest of his head seemed to be fine though, except for his eye patch which was slightly tattered. 

I looked around the hall a bit more before leaving to the hallway next to it. I noticed small pipes that were connected into the walls. They were scattered across the building. I think they’re supposed to give off oxygen. I’m not exactly sure what their purpose is. At least they give the place a scary vibe. 

Walking through the doorway near Foxy’s head lamp, I entered the other hallway I had been in not to long ago. In front of me a doorway that led to the rest of the building stood tall. A Bonnie stand rested on the floor next to it, seemingly having been knocked over.

Unlike the Freddy one, Bonnie’s eyes were lit up like Foxy and acted like a lamp. He only had his head and torso mounted on a stand, like Freddy. One of the metal beams holding the thing up had snapped, which is what probably caused it to fall. The jaw for Bonnie had come off and now laid a few feet away from his head. It became charred in one single spot, being the outer right part of it. Bonnie’s head was also burnt on its right side, while the rest seemed to be untouched. Same went for the body, except it had more damage done to the upper parts of it. The lights coming from his eye sockets flickered occasionally, like they would go out at any moment. 

With nothing of interest in there I moved onto the next hall. There wasn’t a camera in the next hall, because it too had gone missing. In fact, the doorway leading to the next hall was gone as well. Instead of a doorway, a large hole that resembled an arch took its place. The fire I’m guessing also destroyed the doorway. Walking through the arch, I reached yet another hall in the place. When entering the hall, another gaping hole in the wall appeared to my right. It covered most of that wall, allowing me to get to another section of the building with ease. 

I hadn’t heard anything at all yet. It became extremely suspicious to be honest. I thought maybe it just wasn’t twelve or something.

Anyway, this hall had stars hanging from the ceiling. Most of them were gone though and what remained barely hung to the ceiling. The entire left wall had black streaks, with holes in random spots from the fire. I could barely make out an old poster on the wall. It was of Chica, but made out of circles. It looked kind of cute in the game, but seemed horrifying in there. The eyes had been burnt out, leaving behind two gaping holes. The edges of the poster were charred and crumbling apart. 

I continued walking through the hall, stopping at the end of it. My right had the doorway that led to the next hall. In front of me, another doorway led to a hall that connected to the one on my right. That didn’t make me stop though, a vent shaft is what made me stop. 

Located near the ground on the left wall, it connected back towards the hall in front of the large window for the office. I completely forgot about that vent. It was a short one, but allowed someone to get into the office easily. I probably didn’t see it originally in the office because of all the debris on the floor. They most likely were covering it from view. It’s good to know where everything is, just in case. 

I decided going through the hall in front of me sounded like a good idea, since it would loop back to the one on my right. Entering it, I knew what awaited me in there. It’s a small area where arcade machines are located. You know, to make the place more spooky or something. There were around four or so in that area, none of which even worked. They were all fried with their circuits and some machinery sticking out of them. Chunks of the cabinets were ripped right out, with all the screens smashed in. The fire also charred the cabinets casing.

There were more debris on the floor, with the small area having cameras mounted on the walls. It had two of them, to be precise. One near the doorway I had entered through, the other being ahead of me near the other doorway. In total, there were three cameras I could use so far. Behind one of the cabinets hid another vent shaft. That one led directly outside of the office, as well as to the farthest area from the office. I left the small area through the other doorway, entering another new hall. 

There were still no signs of any life at all. No movement, no sounds. Just dead silence. It really got on my nerves at that point. I became used to some noise being in the purgatories, whether they were thunder or machines going off. The fact it was so quiet that I could hear my own heart beating, kept sending goosebumps through my body. 

The next hall I went in was probably the most iconic area in the place other than the office, at least for me. This hall has a bit more stuff in it than the others, you could say. In the corner near the two doorways next to each other, a pile of gift boxes are stacked up high. They’re all white, with each one having a different colored ribbon. In the center of the hall near the wall, is the head of Chica. She rests on the floor as another lamp, with her jaw missing. And right on one of the doorways, the one that I decided not to go into specifically, had the Puppet’s mask on it. That’s basically what it looks like in the game. In the purgatory, it obviously wasn’t exactly the same.   
Most of the presents were destroyed, with the remaining few being almost entirely black. None of them had anything inside of them, if you were wondering. The Puppet’s mask became burnt completely near the bottom of it, while a crack formed in its left eye socket. 

Chica’s head had been smashed in. The entire top of it was destroyed, along with its face. I could see wires and metal beams sticking out of its remains. The rest of the head was heavily burnt, making most of her yellow fade away. The light inside them didn’t shine bright, only giving off a slither. 

A streamer of little people made of paper laid on the floor, with the center of it untouched while the outermost parts were falling apart. To my right inside the wall, was the giant hole from the previous hall I had been in. If I needed to, I could go through there for a easy path towards the office. The hall I stood in also had a camera in it, right by the Puppet’s mask. 

Up to that point, I had explored pretty much the entire building. Only one hall remained for me to explore. And I still hadn’t faced him. If he was going to be anywhere, it would be in that hall. I prepared myself, making sure to crouch down while entering the last hall. 

The final hall had nothing in it. Just some posters on the walls and another exit door at the end of it. In the game’s story, customers would start out in this hall and make their way to the office on the other side. This is why there are so many halls in the place. This hall had two cameras, which I always found strange. One of them is near the doorway I was currently in, and another one is positioned near the exit door. The one near the doorway saw the entire hall, including the exit door. I always found it weird that there’s two in that hall, when there didn’t need to be. 

Moving on though, the entire ceiling up until a small area near the doorway, had collapsed. Most of it covered the floor now, making it a challenge to maneuver through it. Instead of charging in blindly, I poked my head out from the doorway. I didn’t see anything in the hall, so I went inside it. 

The camera that saw the entire hall was still there. A crack had appeared in its lens though, so seeing through it would be difficult. Nothing else worthwhile was in the hall, other than a vent shaft at the end of it that connected directly to the inside of the office. 

That whole time, I didn’t even encounter him or hear him. The entire place had been noiseless except for the noise I made. All of it didn’t feel right in the slightest and having seen the entire place with no sign of him, I decided to return to the office. I walked back through the halls again, going through the two giant holes in the walls to get there quicker. When I reached the office, I still didn’t hear anything. I was on my guard though because I knew he was there somewhere. 

Once inside the office, I had no clue what to do. The panels still wouldn’t work, there was nothing in the place, and I didn’t know if any time had passed. I began to lose it in there over the fact that I didn’t know what to expect.

Then for the first time in that place, I heard something that wasn’t created by me. I heard something else, right above me. It was his voice. And I still remember the exact words he said to me. 

“It’s nice to see you again, Sean.”


	7. Butchered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter introduces one of my favorite characters in FNaF United. Actually, they're my favorite character in the entire story. I just really like both their personality, and their design. Maybe you guys will feel the same too.
> 
> This chapter also goes into more of Sean's own past, which I think you guys will like. And if you think this chapter is interesting, oh boy. Wait until you read the next chapter. What happens in the next chapter is, well, something, to say the least.

Before I even had a chance to react, to run or scream or even look up, I felt and heard him leap off the building from above me. He landed directly behind me. I could feel my entire body shake from his impact. A very familiar smell emerged around me the moment he landed. It was the smell of rotting flesh, but much stronger. I did my best to keep myself together, with the urge to vomit increasing.

I knew who I was going to see when I turned around. I didn’t want to turn around though. I didn’t want to face him.

“You’ve come all this way, through so much hardship. And you won’t even face me? I thought you were better than that Sean.” He said from behind me.

His voice sounded deep but familiar, with a hint of dryness in it. Just like how the voices for my friends in the previous purgatory were. Listening to him speak sent chills across my spine. I should mention he wasn’t the same height as me, a bit taller it seemed. I could tell from his voice which came above me.

I took heavy breaths in and out, trying to calm myself down. I could feel my heart beating faster, my entire body shaking uncontrollably. I faced animatronics with claws and sharp teeth that were torn apart, fractured animatronics snapped back into place, burnt and melded abominations, along with decomposed machines, and animatronics with literal human corpses in them from being slaughtered. Facing against him should have been the easiest. But because it was him, it was the hardest.

I finally found courage inside of me and turned around.

The first thing I noticed about him was how tall he was. He was taller than me and considering I’m around six feet tall, he might as well have been a giant. He seemed to be half a foot taller, which is still pretty tall. He looked down at me with this sinister gaze like he was sizing me up. He took on the form I knew he would take. It’s obvious really, considering his purgatory. He took on the form of Springtrap, the only real threat in the third game.

Springtrap is a spring lock suit, which you should already know about. He has the remains of William Afton in him, the big bad guy of the entire franchise. Springtrap was actually my favorite character in the entire series. I loved his design so much, along with his story.

I’m….getting distracted. Sorry, It’s just...talking about him is something I always get uncomfortable with. I-I’ll continue without any more distractions. I’ll make sure to mention as much details as I can about him. In case you need to like, know what he looked like.

He looked like Springtrap, but not exactly. The head looked mostly the same as Springtrap’s, except it seemed slightly different. I’m not sure what it was though that made it look different. The shape of the head and size looked similar to Springtrap but not exactly. I think the mask was bigger and wasn’t as round as the original. It looked slightly off, not enough to make it weird but enough for someone to notice.

Ignoring the fact that the shape was slightly different from Springtrap, the mask was still round and circular, though more damage had been done to it. Springtrap's color scheme is mostly green. Butcher, however, had a more darker yellow color scheme, with some green mixed in to make them look moldy, especially near his jaw and eye sockets. The eye sockets for his mask were wider than they usually are. They weren’t big enough to intersect, however I could tell they were bigger than normal.

Both of the rabbit ears sticking out of their head were intact. They too, were a dark yellow while the insides of them looked slightly green. They were tattered and worn down, with his right ear being more damaged. Metal beams stuck out of the ears from tears in the suit, along with damaged wires. I could see dried up blood splatters on the suit pieces for the ears. The holes on the top of the mask where the ears came out of were wider than normal from withering.

I could see two human eyes through the eye sockets. With Springtrap, the eye sockets were around the size of the animatronic eyes. With him, the eye sockets were slightly bigger than the eyes. They were animatronic eyes that showed no life in them, the pupils being a dull grey which made him look even more dead inside. Usually there’s this case on the eyes that protected whoever’s in the suit or something. He didn’t have that on him, they were just soulless eyes looking down at me.

Something about him disturbed me a lot. Some sticky substance with the mixture of white and red leaked from his eyes. If I had to guess what it could have been, it was his eyes leaking out. I don’t even know if that’s something that can even happen. He also didn’t have any eyelids. He just stared down at me, showing no real expression.

The rest of his mask had small tears here and there in random spots. A large slit in his right eye socket resembled the one Springtrap also has. His muzzle looked the least tattered compared to the rest of his mask, along with his nose that had only been worn down slightly. The sides of the mask contained more damage than the front did.

The teeth for the suit were jagged and broken, with them being a dull yellow. They reminded me of animal teeth, the same kind of teeth I’ve seen before. They weren’t very long, being about the same length of regular teeth. This gave his suit a crooked smile, full to the brim with teeth. The inside of his lower jaw was gone, with only the outside of it remaining. It wasn’t damaged or anything. That was the same kind of jaw I saw in the spring lock suit in the previous purgatory. It wasn’t in any of the games, but it seemed to be one of the changes made for the spring lock suits there. The thickness of his mask increased a lot when compared to Springtrap’s. Most likely to contain all of his teeth properly without them falling out.

I could see his head, or at least what I thought was his own head. It had rotted away drastically, and I couldn’t really see any bones. Skin clung on to him and his mouth had some teeth in it. His mouth seemed to be wider than a normal mouth, with a few teeth missing from it. I saw no emotion behind his mask, making me even more uncomfortable and horrified than before. Small metal beams stuck out around his mouth, like they were holding it up. They pierced through his gums and skin, like a hook would for a fish.

His torso looked thinner than the one Springtrap wore, but seemed to keep the same basic shape. The inner suit of the torso either rotted away or he ripped it out, meaning I could see right inside of him.  
I knew I would be seeing organs, but I wasn’t expecting so much. Springtrap barely had much in him, making him not that disgusting looking.

Butcher….had almost every organ inside of him. I could see a heart, lungs, liver, innards, a kidney, muscles, and a rib cage protecting it all. Through all the organs I could make out their endoskeleton, or at least pieces of it. It jabbed right through some of his organs, puncturing them which caused fluids to at one point spill out. His rib cage looked to be intact, minus small cracks forming across it. His suit torso, like his mask, consisted of a dark yellow and a mixture of green, with small holes covering its sides. The back of the suit must have also been intact, because I couldn’t see through his torso. He didn’t have any shoulders on him, like he did in the game. In fact, I think most of the spirits I’ve faced were missing their shoulders when they usually have them in game. Same goes for their knees.

Sorry, I’ll get back on track.

If he were normal sized, then I think I would have been less afraid. He wasn’t normal size though. His limbs were long, longer than my own. They were around the length of one of the animatronics, and looked unnatural. To make it worse, they were mostly bare. Other than a single suit piece covering the upper section of his left arm, his arms had no suit pieces on them, they were endoskeleton segments.

Like my friends, he had bones jabbed through his arms, or arm. They were cracked and fractured in places from metal beams jabbing them constantly, with muscles originating from his torso that covered sections of the bones. His left arm contained no bones on it, only his right arm did. Both his arms also had more complexity to them than Springtrap's endoskeleton.

While Springtrap’s limbs were mainly thick metal beams wrapped around a metal pole, his limbs were more advance. Metal beams of different sizes sprouted around multiple bases of thick metal beams, with a slight bulkiness to them. A single thick metal base shaped like a rectangle looked like the main base of each limb segment, with everything else sprouting off it. Wires filled the inside of them to the brim, with a few poking out occasionally. If you were to remove the remains of the dead corpse inside of him, his limbs would look similar to muscles in a way.

The only suit he had on his arms covered the entire limb segment. It didn’t have a perfect dark yellow to it, it looked slightly darker in color in certain spots. Around the edges of it, the suit had small tears, not from rotting away, but rather from something tearing at it. The rest of the suit had multiple small holes covering it, with one or two of the holes forming into a larger one.

His hands weren’t a mixture of human and endoskeleton, they were just bones. He had the remains of hands that had nothing but bone left. They only stayed on because of all the veins and muscles wrapped around them, knotting together. His hands also appeared to be larger than regular hands, though they looked human. The fingertips were misshapen and fractured, which made them become sharp. His hands were drenched in dry blood that had become a dark brown red.

His entire lower body was bare as well. No suit on his legs or pelvis. A pelvis bone had morphed with his pelvis, with a large fracture present in the middle of it. Pieces from his own corpse became entangled in the machinery of his pelvis.

From what I could make out of his endoskeleton pelvis, it looked more complex than Springtrap’s. Like his arms, his pelvis had metal beams all lodged inside and circling around each other. His actual pelvis looked really peculiar compared to the animatronics in the franchise.

Ignoring all the metal beams and rods around it, his actual pelvis was nothing but a flat looking metal plate, with all the metal rods originating from it. This makes sense, since someone would need to climb inside to wear the suit, and once they did, their uh, butt, would press up against the metal plate. Anyway, I only know this because I wore the suit once before. If I hadn’t, I probably would have thought his pelvis was normal.

Bones were wedged into his legs with muscles wrapped around them and looked as complex as his arms and pelvis, only they were bulkier than his arms but still thin, if that makes sense. His feet, unlike Springtrap, weren’t bare, they had suit pieces on them. They were similar to that of Freddy’s feet or Bonnie’s. They had three toes each with them being a dark yellow and green like most of his body. There were tears in the suit that covered most of the feet, mainly near the toes. I could see small wires or something poking out through different holes.

Looking him completely over in that moment was one of the most horrifying things I had witnessed. The fact that he used to be a human, a monster, then became that thing is unbelievable. The whole time I looked him over he just stared down at me with a devilish grin formed on his mask.

“Well, what do you think? I don’t think I look half bad.” He said to me, as his head cocked to the side. His two long ears shifted in place towards the ground as he moved his head. 

I had no words, no idea what to say. A part of me for a while knew I’d face him. But seeing him in that state just made me stiffen up.

“Cat got your tongue? Say something Sean. I’ve been waiting for this moment for a while now.” He continued staring down at me as I stood there frozen in place.

“I-I…..have nothing to say to you.” Was all I could muster out.

“Well, that’s not true. You just said that to me. You were never the smartest, you know.”

He began moving closer to me, making me back away from him. I ended up bumping into the desk behind me where I looked on in fear. As he kept moving towards me, he reached his hand towards his back, grabbing something. I heard what sounded like metal sliding up against more metal, with a wet substance mixed in. In a moment, he had a knife in his hand that was covered in blood.

“This place is really something. It’s an entire new world that exists in a new realm. It can do so much, like turn a transparent vessel into a physical one.” He told me, as he began to twist his body around.

He rotated counterclockwise so that I could see his back. His entire back had weapons of different kinds stabbed into him. Knives, an ax, a machete, anything sharp really was plunged into him. There weren’t too many of them stabbed through him, but the sight of them made me feel more nervous and scared. I don’t know how I hadn’t noticed before. Maybe because I became distracted by his disgusting form.

As he looked back at me, he brought the knife only inches away from my throat in practically a blink of an eye. I jumped backwards a bit only for him to use his other hand to grab my shoulder with a tight grip.

“In this state, I could kill you so easily. It wouldn’t be hard. A simple slice to your throat, and you’d bleed out.” He slid the knife over my throat lightly, not enough to cut through it but enough for me to feel the knife. Sweat had started to run down my entire body, and me shaking occasionally didn’t help the situation.

“I won’t though. You and me never had the proper chance to talk. I want to take some time to finally get to know you. Especially considering everything that’s happened. It won’t be long until the night begins, so let’s start off with a simple question.” He moved the knife away from my throat, placing it back into his back. I could hear it slide back in place with the other weapons poking out.

“Tell me Sean, how much do you know?” He asked me.

I wasn’t sure how to respond to him. He seemed so calm standing there with his arms now crossed over his torso. Looking him over I noticed something unusual with his eye sockets. They were changing, forming expressions for him. That’s how he showed expressions, which disturbed me beyond belief. They were now narrow, like he was glaring at me. I took it as a sign meaning I should answer soon.

“Well, I know who you are. I....know you killed everyone here. And I know you’re a monster.” I told him. I was still scared out of my mind but I made sure to keep my cool. To try and show him I wasn’t afraid.

“No shit. What else do you know?” He said aggressively. His eye sockets seemed to get more narrow.

“Everyone here, I knew in life. And somehow I screwed things up with them in life that led them to hate me.”

His eye sockets retracted slightly, with him appearing less annoyed. “Good, you know a decent amount. I was afraid I’d have to tell you everything, and I really don’t want to do that.”

He backed away from me, only by a few feet though. I thought he would try to kill me, not talk about what happened in my life.

“W-What are you talking about?” I asked as I got up from the desk I somehow ended up sitting on.

“Again, you’re not very smart. What do you think?”

His arms were no longer crossed and now rested near the sides of his torso, while he continued glaring at me. I thought for a moment what he was talking about, until it hit me.

“You’re...going to tell me what exactly happened to everyone?”

His expression changed from glaring at me to pleased. “There you go. And I’ll be telling you some other information as well.”

“Why though? Why are you going to tell me anything when you’re just going to kill me?”

“Well, I am the reason why you can’t remember everything. I took your memories of all the events.”

“How? That’s not even possible.”

He looked down at me with an annoyed expression on his mask again. His ears moved yet again, creating faint clicks as they did. “Sean, please. In here, anything is possible. And I want to be the one who tells you everything. I want you to know exactly who told you it all, right before you died. I want you to relive the tragedies of your life.”

I glanced over at the doorway, thinking I could maybe escape from him. I could if I distracted him long enough. For the time being though, I could only listen to what he said. I decided to not get on his bad side, in fear of him killing or hurting me.

“Ok, then start talking.” I sat back down on the desk, waiting for him to start.

“Glad to see you’re not planning on doing anything stupid. Well then, let me start from the beginning.”

I wasn’t sure what to expect from him. I knew not to trust him, but he could still tell the truth. How would I even react to what he said? Thoughts ran through my mind as he began to talk.

“It all started last year, Sean. That’s when all of this truly began. You were enjoying your life, and I was enjoying mine. I didn’t have any grudge against you, and you were happy. Life was pretty darn good for the two of us.” 

The way he spoke made it seem like we knew each other, though I had no memory of ever meeting him. What he said next startled me slightly, as it was related to what was on my mind.

“You don’t remember Sean, but we did meet once. It was only once, however. Meeting you that day changed life itself for both of us.” His expression started to become darker as he started to glare at me yet again. This time it was much more intense.

“What do you mean? What did I do to you? What did I do that made you kill all of my friends? Is that why you killed in the first place?”

When I asked that he let out a loud laugh. He wheezed as he gripped his torso, grabbing at his innards. I watched as he continued laughing until he calmed down.

“Are you hearing yourself Sean? No, I didn’t start killing because of you. I’ve been killing years before you were born, kid. I’ve killed hundreds of people. You should know that, I was all over the news.” He told me.

He was right. I’m not sure why I even asked that question. I was still terrified and trying to keep my nerve. I probably let it slip out without even thinking.

“Moving on, I killed everyone here because of you. It’s your fault everyone is dead.” He stated.

“I didn’t even do anything! You murdered them, not me.”

“That’s where you’re wrong. You pretty much caused their deaths, considering how you treated them all. Killing your own friends father, framing your friend for beating up a helpless man, and don’t even get me started on your own family.”

My ears perked up when he mentioned them. “What do you mean? Why are you bringing up my family?”

He stared down at me confused, obviously having no idea why I said that. Then his face began to recoil into a more annoyed expression. “You’re joking, right? You’re not? Are you serious? I didn’t think you were this stupid Sean! Have you seriously not figured it out yet?”

At the time, I had no clue what he was talking about. I remembered seeing them recently, saying goodbye to them as they left for the day. I didn’t know what he meant until it dawned on me. He said he removed my memories of the events of the murders, along with what I did to my friends. If he could remove memories, then that would mean he could add memories too. When I began to realize this, I wasn’t scared anymore. I was utterly horrified and in denial. As I realized what he meant, he looked down at me with a dead expression.

“N-No…no, no, no, no. You’re lying. You’re lying!” I shouted at him.

“In denial, huh? Yeah, that makes sense. Learning that your family is dead can be tough to swallow.”

He continued grinning at me with the mask he wore, rather than his own face. His lifeless eyes didn’t help me feel fine in the slightest. It just made the whole experience worse.

“I-I don’t get it. Who have I been living with?!” I screamed.

“Your grandmother. When it happened, instead of you moving in with her, she moved in with you. Made my life a lot easier to be honest.”

I got up from the desk, stumbling as I tried to walk away. “No...no not them.” I could feel tears beginning to form in my eyes.

“Are you going to cry? Don’t be a baby, Sean. That’s what your mother is.”

He let out a small chuckle as his joke. His joke made me feel the exact opposite. I turned around at him, glaring fiercely. I wasn’t scared anymore. Well, I still was. But anger had consumed me more.

“You’re a monster!” I yelled at him.

He looked over at me and spoke with a dead tone. “I know. I am a monster. And I’m fine with that.”

He pointed at the desk implying for me to sit back down again. I could have made a run for it there. I could have escaped from him, but I didn’t. I still wanted to know more information, even if I had to deal with him. I walked back over to the desk, with a few tears still running down my face as I stared at him. As I sat back down he continued his story.

“Now that you know your family is dead and who they became, I can continue.” He began.

“I killed them at the college your two sisters were in. Some other people died in the process, but they didn’t matter. I was only after your family. I made sure your family’s death was slow and painful.”

He was trying to get a reaction out of me. That’s how he worked, he killed people in groups and made them watch so he could see their reactions. I wasn’t going to give that to him. I put on a cold face like the one he always had as I looked at him. He leaned down towards me, metal scraping and snapping inside of him as he moved.

“I started with your mother. I sliced into her chest as your father and sisters watched in horror. Your mother screamed and cried. She cried out to them, telling them to look away. Your family could do nothing but watch helplessly.”

I turned away from him, trying not to listen. I could picture it in my head. My mother screaming as my father and sisters watched, crying probably. I closed my eyes in another attempt to ignore him.

“I stabbed her in the chest a few more times, slicing downwards as a thin hole began to appear. I finished her off by bashing her face into the ground repeatedly. An immense amount of blood seeped out of her. It was uncanny the amount that came out. She died looking at your family, well, she probably did. Her eyes weren’t intact anymore at that point.

“Then I killed your sisters. Your father watched as I sliced into their bodies. I sliced their entire arms, and smashed their faces in. Blood and bits of skin covered the floor. Your father got to watch the people he loved die, knowing he couldn’t save them.”

He grabbed my head, jerking it so I was looking back at him. He looked at me with the calmest expression possible. No signs of remorse or joy were even in his face. He looked empty, with nothing to show.

“I gutted your father, and then slit his own throat. His innards piled out of him in that room, covering his own wife. And to top it all off, I continuously bashed his face in until you couldn’t even tell who they once were. They all died together, as one big happy family.”

He finally moved away from me, leaving me there to think about what he had told me. He was a fucking monster. He killed because he wanted too. He destroyed people’s lives because it was a game for him. A fucked up game of life.

“You’re going to pay for all the shit you did. And I’ll make sure you do.” I told him fiercely as I looked up at his looming body. I could feel more tears running down my face, but I didn’t care anymore.

“Please. I’ve already suffered Sean.” He told me.

He raised both of his hands up to his mask, grasping the back of it. He began to pull on the mask, creating a loud wet noise mixed with screeches of metal. He grabbed at his jaw as well and pulled it down. It created snaps as it moved with force. As he pulled up on his mask, his ears began to be pulled back as well. They created faint clicks as they moved with the mask. Finally, I saw his true face.

I remember seeing him on the news countless time, and I can tell you that what I saw was indeed his face. It had become grotesque and made me gag. He was almost entirely bald, with a few strands of black hair located in random spots on his head. He still had skin covering him like I already mentioned, but it had become darker in color from blood. A large tear in his skin around the top of his head and forehead allowed me to see his skull. It had dried up blood drenching it. His eye sockets were wider and stretched out for the animatronic eyes resting in him.

Metal beams stuck out around his eyes, along with the sides and top of his head. They created more small cuts in his flesh from piercing through his head, along with cracking his skull from metal beams and rods digging deep into it. He had no ears, just two holes in the sides of his head. His nose was gone, with a jagged misshapen hole in its place. Dried up blood covered the spot, as well as where his ears would be. Basically his entire head was covered in dried up blood.

His mouth stretched out like his eye sockets, with the left side of it ripped open more. The teeth that were missing were mainly ones on the sides, with the ones remaining being crooked and chipped. More metal lodged itself inside and around his mouth. Besides his eyes that had a constant shocked expression on them, his mouth sat motionless with little emotion contained inside. Large metal beams from the torso acted as his neck, with his actual neck most likely having rotted away. I could make out just a fragment of his spine through the beams.

“Disgusting, isn’t it? I never would have imagined I’d turn into such a hideous thing.” He said, his mouth moving rigidly while he spoke. 

The smell had increased when he pulled his mask up. I forced myself to turn away, plugging my nose with my fingers. It didn’t help much, since I could feel the repulsive stench his corpse made.

“Aren’t you the rude one. I’m not done telling you what happened. Sit back down.”

I followed his instructions, making my way over to the desk. While getting back on the desk, I began to come up with a plan. As I did, he continued talking.

“You know what you did to pretty much everyone here. You killed your friend’s father out of jealousy, you ruined another ones chance at a good life. So, why don’t I tell you what you did to your own family?”

~ * ~

“Andrew willingly told you the info you didn’t know?” James asked.

“Yeah, he did. I think it was his way of getting back at me. Take away all my memories of the horrible shit I did, and then make me slowly remember it all. And whatever stuff I still didn’t remember, he out right just told me.”

Sean was looking at the bag again as he talked. He could still remember the events so clearly. It felt like only a few days ago he was there when it happened.

“Was any of the information he gave you false?” Eddie asked.

Sean thought for a moment, thinking of the conversation he had with him. He then looked over at the two men. “No.” Was all Sean said.

The men nodded and began to get up. “Alright Sean, why don’t we take a break for now. We can continue this later.” James told him.

“I’m sure you must be hungry.” Eddie said with a smile.

Sean followed the two men out of the room and back into the long hallways of the underground facility. While they walked, other people walked by them. Some wore suits while others had on simple clothes. Telling what job each person they walked by had was difficult. The clothes they wore didn’t help and only made it more challenging. A few people they walked by had guns by their side, standing guard at doors.

All of the halls looked identical to one another, except for some being shorter or longer than others. They all had slick walls, covered in some kind of metal. Metal beams covered all of the ceilings, with a smooth ceiling above them.

The two men and Sean approached a door identical to so many others they had walked by. A small slot was in the door right underneath the handle. James slid out a thin card from his pocket and swiped it through the slot. A green light turned on followed by small clicks from the door. James opened the door with the other two following behind.

“I always thought places like these would be more advanced.” Sean said as he entered the room.

“This isn’t a sci-fi movie. We’re in real life and in real life, that kind of stuff doesn’t exist.” Eddie told Sean.

“Yet.” James added with a wink.

They were now in a room around the size of the previous room they were in. A single long table sat in the middle of the room, with a few chairs on both sides of it. An arrangement of food related equipment was contained in the room. A refrigerator, microwave, cabinets, sinks, utensils. A snack machine stood in the corner of the room.

“It’s nice to get away from all the high tech stuff here, and relax someplace more modern.” Eddie told Sean.

While Sean sat down at the table, Eddie walked over to the refrigerator with James heading to the snack machine.

“Damn it! James! Did you take my salad?” Eddie yelled from the inside of the refrigerator.

“No, James. I didn’t take your salad. Jasper probably did. You know how he is.” James replied as he inserted a dollar bill into the machine.

Eddie let out a loud sigh, and fumbled around inside the fridge. Sean smiled as he watched the two men. Being able to enjoy time and not worry about things, it was nice. Sean always enjoyed it when people enjoyed themselves, without worrying about tasks. It reminded him how the world wasn’t entirely terrible. Eddie and James joined him at the table, with James giving Sean a granola bar.

“Why don’t we talk about something not relating to all of this. So we can get to know you better.” James said through a mouth full of pretzels.

“Yeah, sure. I uh, was an introvert. Shocking I know. I used to hate being around people and tended to keep to myself a lot.”

“You don’t seem like the introvert type to me.” Eddie said.

“Yeah, a lot of people used to say that when I told them. But I eventually got over it. Now I’m fine with being around other people. It’s rather nice.” Sean looked down at the table as he fidgeted with his hands.

“Though, I do have….anger issues.” Sean said hesitantly.

“Really? You, anger issues?” James said shocked and intrigued by this.

“Yeah. Whenever something pissed me off, I ended up getting really pissed, more than any normal person. And that happened often. These days I don’t get so riled up. But, I still get way more pissed than any normal person should.”

“And why is that? Did something in your life cause you to have this anger?” Eddie asked.

“Well, to be honest. I never really questioned why. I always assumed I had it my whole life. But, there was this one moment in my life that I guess may have caused it.”

Sean rarely brought up his past. He always found it weird bringing it up even though it probably wasn’t that big of a deal.

“When I was around five or six, there was this kid in my class at school. He was a huge cock. He always bullied other kids and stole things from them. Back then, I was a wimp and a scaredy cat. The kid picked on me the most because of this. Then one day, he picked on this boy in our class. He kept shoving him and kicking him when he was on the ground. I guess I snapped and proceeded in attacking him. The boy he was bullying ended up becoming my best friend, and we stayed friends for a really long time.” Eddie let out a small chuckle as Sean wrapped up his story.

“I must say, that’s quite a way to meet a friend.”

“So, what ever happened to the kid? You guys still friends?” asked James.

Sean frowned as he ate the granola bar James gave him. “Well, we’re still friends. I guess. He…..died.”

The two men stopped eating briefly and looked over at Sean. “Oh, Sean. I’m….I’m so sorry. What was his name?” Eddie asked.

“No, don’t be. You didn’t know. His name was Mason Wittson.”

The two men practically choked on their food at what Sean said. Sean watched on as they cleared their throats from the sudden statement. “Wait, hold on. You were friends with him?!” James said with a surprised expression.

“Yeah, I was. Despite all the popularity surrounding him and his parents, he was a really cool dude. I’m actually almost at the part of the story where….Butcher mentioned him.”

“That’s amazing. You seriously were friends with the son of Jersey and Druce Wittson?!? Their show was amazing! I’ve watched literally every episode of it! Did they ever let you go behind the scenes of it?” James asked in an enthusiastic voice.

Eddie let out a large cough, followed by a cold glare at James indicating for him to can it. “Oh, sorry. I’m just, a really big fan of the show and what not.” James said, now feeling ashamed about his outburst.

“No. It’s ok. I understand. People asked me what it was like being friends with him all the time. I don’t mind telling you guys some stuff.”

Sean told them about how Jersey and Druce let him view their show as they recorded it. The show itself had been a sitcom titled ‘New Jersey Love’. The show was about a girl living in New Jersey that fell in love with a man. However, the man was in a cult that used women as sacrifices. The man ended up falling in love with the girl, and the two of them spent the entire show trying to figure out how they could make their relationship work while fending off against an angry cult and police. The show did very well, gaining a total of six seasons. Their son made a few appearances in the show as well, but Jersey and Druce were the main stars.

“Man, I’ve always dreamed of being on the set of that show. I bet the entire experience felt amazing, watching them record and such.” James said.

“Yeah, it really was. I appreciated them letting me be there for it.” Despite Sean enjoying talking to the two men, it was obvious he wasn’t enjoying talking about his friend.

“Sean, I’m sorry about what happened to him. About what happened to all of them. But now it’s all over. What happened can’t happen again.” Eddie said trying to reassure Sean.

Sean looked at him and gave him a small smile. They continued talking for a little bit longer. Occasionally a few people would walk into the room, and join in on their conversation. It seemed practically everyone in the place knew about what happened to Sean. Knowing this made Sean feel more relaxed and at ease.

When the three finished eating, they returned back to the small room they were previously in. They sat back in the chairs around the table, which still had the duffel bag on it.

“Alright Sean, why don’t you continue where you left off?” James asked.

Sean nodded and got comfortable in his chair.

~ * ~

He began telling me what I did to my parents. I didn’t know at the time if what he told me was the truth or not, so I decided to not assume anything until I knew more.

“It was a few days before I had murdered them. A few days before your birthday. You got into a fight with them, a pointless one. Your parents found out about what you did to that man, and how you ended up framing it on Nick. To be honest, they should have found out sooner. I’m not sure why they didn’t. Guess they were just bad parents.

“Your parents told you to confess for what you did, and turn yourself in. It was the right thing to do, they said. However, you refused. You said that the guy deserved it, that he was fucked up in the head. In reality though, you were the one fucked up.” He said the last sentence with emphasis on the word you.

“You three continued to argue back and forth, until finally you couldn’t take it anymore. You punched your own mother in the face.” He looked over at me, giving me a cold stare.

I stared back at him, thinking over what he said. “No. I would never do that to my own parents.” I told him.

“Really? I think otherwise. After all, you did kill your friend’s father, beat up a man until he had amnesia, and then framed it on your other friend.”

I didn’t know how to respond to what he said, so I kept my mouth shut.

“Your parents were shocked at what you did. They commanded you to head to your room. But the great Sean didn’t want that. Oh no, you yelled at them instead. Then you trashed the house in anger. You broke your mother’s heirloom in your rage. It was a teapot, passed down for generations. She became devastated.”

Even through his dead expressionless face, I could tell he got some pleasure out of it. Retelling all the terrible shit I did made him think he could get under my nerves. To make me get furious, or shocked, to make me show some emotion. And he succeeded.

“You made your own mother cry, Sean. Your father erupted with fury directed at you. Do you know what he said to you? The final thing he ever said to his own son? He said and I quote, ‘You’re a disgrace to this family. I hope I never have to see you again.’”

I sat there not knowing how to react. I knew not to believe what he said but based on everything I already knew, he could have been telling the truth. “Even if all of that is true, how the hell do you know?” I asked in a mildly stern tone.

“I’m not going to tell you everything. How I know is my own business. And, it is all true. You can deny it, but you’re a monster too.” He told me.

“I’m...not a monster. I’m not a monster, like you are!” I shouted at him.

“You sure about that? You seemed to have ruined all your relationships with everyone.”

His cold face suddenly lit up. Not from some light source, but from a sudden realization. He turned back towards me, the grin on his mask showing his new enlightenment. “Well, all except for one. I think you know what one I’m talking about.”

It dawned on me over time as I came to his realization. “Don’t you fucking dare bring him up!” I threatened him.

I leaped off from the desk and made my way towards him. I had no clue what got over me. An assortment of emotions were all piling out at once. I wasn’t acting or thinking straight.

“Don’t you fucking mention him. Or I’ll-” I began, but he cut me off.

“Or you’ll what?”

He now stood over me in an instant, stopping me dead in my tracks. I inched away from him as he kept moving, my anger slowly dissipating.

“What are you going to do? Are you going to strangle me? Slit my throat? Rip my limbs off my body? Set me on fire? What are you going to do Sean?”

I tumbled to the floor, still looking at him as he grew closer. He now towered over me, all of my anger now gone. Instead, I became terrified again.

“Well? What are you going to do? I’ll tell you what you’re going to do. Nothing. You’re going to do nothing, just like when I killed him.”

“W-What are you talking about?” He was unpredictable. You could never tell what he would say or do next. Whenever I thought I had him figured out, he would do something that caught me off guard. That’s how he acted.

“You don’t remember that either. Well, time for another story I suppose.”

He grabbed me from underneath my arms and hoisted me into the air with no trouble. I squirmed around as he walked over towards the desk. He released me, making me hit the desk. I let out a gasp of air as I made contact with it. I laid on my side, my head resting against the desk.

“I’ll be honest, I forgot all about him. Despite his popularity, I always found him gruelingly annoying. Especially when I killed him.” He told me, which caused him to start coughing violently.

“Jesus....bodies in these places are so damn weird. Anyway, listen up Sean. You’re going to want to hear this.” He said after his coughing fit.

I rubbed my shoulder as I sat up straight, looking up at him.

“New Years Eve, the night it all went down hill. You were at a party with him. A party his parents threw, actually. Practically the whole town went to it. And so did all your friends. You know, before you destroyed your relationships with them.”

I flipped him off, but he ignored me completely as he continued.

“At the party, you were drinking. Now, you were only seventeen at the time. You should really have started drinking when you were twenty one. Underage drinking is a serious crime.

“You were drunk that night. He told you to stop, that you could hurt yourself or someone else. You simply ignored him, and eventually managed to wander outside. Where you were all alone. Alone with me. I was stalking you, ready to drag you away from the party. I never did. Take a wild guess on why.”

I sat there, not really wanting to reply back. I only responded because I could see him starting to get annoyed with my silence. “....Mason followed me outside.” I mumbled.

“I wasn’t expecting you to say his name. Given how close you two were. But yeah, he saw you heading outside and followed after you. He ruined my plan of killing you.”

He clenched his bone hands into fists, which caused them to release a small cracking noise. He released his fists then dropped them to his sides and turned his attention back towards me.

“That’s when I began to come up with an idea. An idea that I put into motion.” His ears twitched as he said that last sentence. It was unnatural the way they moved. They didn’t move mechanically, rather they moved fluidly.  
“Instead of killing you, why not kill everyone you ever cared for? Why not make you suffer until you break? I did exactly that. I started with him, your best friend. It was the perfect moment to do it. You were so wasted you didn’t even realize what was happening.

“I charged towards the two of you when you were heading back inside. He glanced back and saw me. He recognized who I was almost immediately and shouted at you to run inside. He told you to call the police. You didn’t. You just stood there, like a complete idiot.”

I couldn’t imagine myself watching my own friend die as I did nothing to help. I didn’t want to believe what he said. I knew not to. He couldn’t be trusted in the slightest. I probably wouldn’t have trusted him if it wasn’t the way he said it all. The tone of his voice when he told me what happened, it was so serious. It didn’t seem like he was trying to lie, or trick me. He seemed to be telling the truth.

“In a desperate attempt to protect you, he lunged himself at me. I have to admit, he put up a tremendous fight against me. He was a worthy foe. Unfortunately for him, I was much taller and smarter than he was. I managed to break one of his arms then muffled out his screams so no one could hear him. After that, I simply dragged him away as he tried to break free from my grasp. And the entire time, the entirety of all of that going down, you stood there and did absolutely nothing.

“That’s not the best part of it all. The best part, is you forgot all of it even happened. All of it. I didn’t even need to do anything. You were so drunk, you didn’t even remember seeing your own friend being dragged away. I know I erased your memories but come on Sean, it’s hard to imagine you’re this useless” He shook his head to himself as I sat there in disbelief.

Never in my whole life would I have thought I would do nothing while my best friend got kidnapped. I didn’t believe him, not in the slightest. He could have been lying to me, to get under my nerves. “Bullshit. There is no way I’d be that stupid to not do something.” I let out some sort of low growl when I said that.

“You are though. You watched your best friend be dragged off into the woods. And then you simply walked back inside, like nothing even happened. Face it, you’re pathetic. And the only reason you’ve managed to survive this long, is because they still remember you.”

“I’ve survived because I’m more than capable of dealing with them, if it means they can be set free!” I shouted at him.

I decided to begin my escape from him, and jumped off the desk. Before he could tell what I was doing, I grabbed the burnt guitar in my hands. I spun back around towards him and sent the guitar flying at him. It smashed into plastic fragments as it made contact with his face. He let out a shriek similar to the one in the third game as he grabbed at his mask.

I bolted out of the office and into the hall. I slid onto my knees when I reached the wall in front of me. Shoving away debris that blocked the vent, I heard small laughter from behind me.

“You want to play cat and mouse? Fine. Let’s play.” He boomed across the room.

I could hear a loud chime that resembled the noise a grandfather clock makes. Somehow I knew exactly what it meant. The night had begun.

~ * ~

As I continued shoving debris away, I could hear him leaving the office. His feet pounded the ground with force, making his presence known. It would take only a few short seconds for him to reach me. Luckily I was able to get inside the vent before he reached me.

I made my way inside just as he lunged at me with his hands. I could feel a small breeze being created as he tried again to grab me. Banging and what I imagine was sickening scratches began filling my ears. He tried to come after me. I wasn’t sure if he could go through the vents, but I wasn’t going to take any chances.

I made my way into the hall, the noises from behind me halting. I could hear distant footsteps fill the air, indicating he had gone around. There wasn’t much debris ahead of me so I easily shoved what was there away. As I crawled out of the vent I could hear him approaching from my right.

I had entered the hall that contained a massive hole leading to the hall with Chica’s head. On my left, the doorway leading to the arcade cabinets seemed to beckon to me. That room had a vent shaft, where I planned on going. Quickly but silently, I made my way towards the arcade cabinets. I managed to get in the room before he could spot me.

“Sean! Come on out. You can’t hide forever. This is my domain after all. I know this place from top to bottom.” He shouted.

I reached the end of the room filled with arcade cabinets where I could still hear him in the distance. Behind one of them, tucked in the corner, hid the vent. With nothing in the way of it, I crawled onto the ground and into the vent. I didn’t bother to move the cabinet in fear of him hearing me. It was a tight squeeze for me but I managed to get in. I inched through the vent with the noises he made dying out. I thought he might have lost track of me.  
The vent took a sharp left turn, which would bring me back to the office. Another vent connected to this one would take me all the way to the other side of the building. I decided to head towards the office since he most likely wouldn’t be there. The vent had a large enough space in it for me to crawl through and thankfully seemed to small for him to enter.

I made my way through the vent, until I forced myself to stop. A beep filled the entire place which seemed to be a good thing for me. If the beeping is all I could hear then he would have a harder time finding me. I could just stay in the vents the whole time. I kept pressing on, ignoring the beeping in the process. I reached the vent leading to the other ‘EXIT’ door.

Going through that vent I could hear something. Oddly enough, the beeping in that moment seemed to have gotten quieter. I could still very clearly hear it consuming the entire place. It just magically became more quiet which seemed really weird. Loud banging erupted from the vent on my right. I looked down it to see what could be making the noise.

I was ready to bolt out of there whenever I felt threaten. The banging continued to get louder as it grew closer to me. The source of the noise finally reached the corner of the vent and I could see it. The light that engulfed the place somehow reached inside the vents. It wasn’t as bright but I could still make out my surroundings. Thanks to this, I could now see what had emerged into my sight.

Looking directly at me was Balloon Boy. When I saw him I froze up. I wasn’t expecting to see anything else there. In the third game, only Springtrap can kill you. He was the main threat of the game. So seeing Balloon Boy both confused me and scared the shit out of me. I noticed he didn’t look exactly like himself. Far from it, actually.

Half of his face was gone, specifically the left half of it. Part of BB’s face had been located on the Toy hybrid’s head, so at the time I was thinking maybe somehow the remains of them ended up there. I couldn't see them that well, but after looking him over, I realized his overall body looked odd. It looked like it had melted with a few burnt spots located on him. I could only make out his head so I had no clue what the rest of him looked like. The smile he always wore in the game was wider. His teeth were gone making his smile empty inside. The half of his head that went missing contained large amounts of melted plastic and metal shards and wires pouring out. His propeller hat had gone missing too, though it seemed it was ripped clean off. The top of his head looked like some type of liquid from it melting so badly, with it running down his face. The rest of his face was to hard to make out clearly from the limited light in the vents and the melted plastic covering it. I could make out a single eye staring right at me. It was very similar to the eye the Phantoms from the game had.

Only a few seconds after they appeared, they began to spaz out violently. They threw them self against the vent creating loud, obnoxious banging. This caught me off guard as he continued doing it. I wasn’t sure why I was still looking at him instead of getting away from him. I snapped out of it and continued on.

Almost immediately after I began to move again, a high pitched laugh came from the vent. Then again, and again, and again. Each time they laughed, the speed of the laugh increased until laughter was all I could hear. It was so fast that there was no pause in between. It was just one singular high pitch laugh over and over, spazzing out drastically.

What followed was one of the most panicked induced moments of my life. Loud, chaotic banging followed in suite with the laughter. I could see out of the corner of my eye vivid movement. That thing started coming after me. I didn’t hesitate in the slightest.

I threw myself forward trying to get as far away from that thing as I could. The banging continued as it grew closer to me, with the laughter still going. I crawled aggressively towards the end of the vent, trying desperately to get away. The banging and laughter only grew louder with each second that went by.

The way they kept banging against the vent while letting out that never ending laughter was more than enough motivation to get the fuck out of there.

I took a sharp left where the exit stood. When I reached the end of the vent, I grabbed the sides of it and pulled myself out. As I looked behind me I saw they were only a few feet away. I stood myself back up as I watched it exit the vent.

I could now see the rest of their body fully. I'm not sure how I could recognize them in the vent, because they looked so different and broken. Their entire head had melted severely, with the only remaining part of his mask being barely recognizable. I could see chunks of his endoskeleton head stick out of the large liquid that covered it. It looked incredibly deformed overall, with his single eye and wide half smile making his overall look more horrific.

They were missing their right arm completely, along with a part of their torso. The rest of their body was drenched in burnt plastic. It dripped onto the floor, forming a puddle as he continued moving violently. Although he did have his legs, not much of them were left. They were really only stubs, drowning in a pool of plastic that they constantly created. Their endoskeleton stuck out in certain parts of their torso, where the plastic was weaker from melting.

In an instant, they lunged at my face without warning. The only thing I ended up doing was shielding my face and letting out some sort of scream. I felt a large force run through my body instead of the sensation of burning. I removed my arms from my face only to see they were now gone. If it weren’t for what I just witnessed, I’d have thought they weren’t even real. The loud beeping returned to its loud obnoxious blares after they vanished.

“I see you’ve encountered one of them.” He said from the corner of the hall.

I jerked my head towards him, backing away into the office. I grabbed the panel towards the doorway in an attempt to stop the loud beeping. The ventilation system had gone offline which caused the beeping. I tapped my finger on it, making the system repair it.

“I acted the same way you did the first time. I wasn’t expecting them to appear.” He said as he began approaching me.

I backed away from him towards the camera panel. The beeping finally stopped, with his footsteps and the occasional scraping of metal the only noises in the building.

“That’s why you should keep that air flowing. You’ll see some crazy stuff. Good thing it’s all in your mind.” He said tapping the side of his head.

That’s when I figured out what exactly I had encountered. A Phantom. Phantoms are the second threat in the third game. They can’t kill you, rather they blur out your vision and make systems go offline.

“They aren’t the same ones you’re familiar with. You could say they have realism mixed in.” He told me.

I reached the camera panel then began frantically tapping around the screen. He continued to approach me, eventually grabbing my arm. He began to pull me away. Before he had a chance to do anything with me, I jabbed the ‘PLAY AUDIO’ button on the panel with my finger. The camera that played the audio had been one of the cameras that hadn’t been destroyed, one close to us. The same laughter Balloon Boy made came from a nearby room. It sounded deep and glitched out as it went off.

I was thinking that maybe if I played the audio, he would go after it. That’s how it worked in the game. Besides, I couldn’t do anything else. His ears bolted upwards as his eye sockets created a shocked expression. Slowly and mechanically, he released his grip on me and began to walk away. Metal snapped and groaned as he walked away.

“Damn it! I knew I should have destroyed that fucking panel!” He shouted, mainly towards himself.

As he walked passed the destroyed window, he managed to cock his head towards me. “You might know how to play this game, but I know how you are under pressure. You’ll snap before you reach five.” He said to me, disappearing out of my sight.

I stood there, unsure of what to do next. I looked at the camera I had made sound in to see if he appeared there. The camera I played audio in was number three. The entire place had ten cameras in total, with five more in the vents. Through the static of the camera I could make him out. He looked into the camera, with his permanent grin on his mask giving me chills.

I knew I would die if I tried wandering the place. I decided to wait it out. I played audio in another camera which caused him to begin moving towards it. It was still only twelve meaning I had a long ways to go. The entire place became consumed by beeping once again. I headed back to the maintenance panel to repair it, doing it quickly so I could continue watching him.

Surviving against him was hard, it really was. He was quick and smart enough to know how to evade my vision. I nearly died in that place because of him. I still have nightmares of it all, constantly when I try to sleep. And no matter what I do, I can never get rid of them. So, I try my best to ignore the nightmares and just continue on with my life. Because there isn’t anything else you can do to forget the past. You can only accept it.

~ * ~

Only half of the cameras in the place worked. The other half seemed to have been ripped apart by him. I could only see through cameras three, seven, six, eight, and nine. All the vent cameras were intact still which allowed me to see through the vents. He was in camera three when I played the audio. The cameras that were destroyed didn’t have the ability to play audio. This made it incredibly challenging to deal with him. Knowing this, I began the process of playing audio away from me. Without knowing where he could be, I had to assume he’d follow the noise.

When I reached camera six and played the audio, he appeared there. Despite it being a rather long distance, he went to the camera anyway. This meant that he would follow the noise most of the time if it wasn’t to far away.  
When he appeared in the camera, he stood right in front of the doorway looking directly at me. He couldn’t get into the vents, so I didn’t bother to check those cameras.

I played audio in camera seven which is in the same room as him, the arcade room. I watched as he walked towards Balloon Boy’s eerie voice. As I watched him leave the camera, footsteps echoed through the office.  
In front of me a tall and massive figure began moving across the hall. The giant figure moved slowly, barely seeming to be able to stand. It slouched forward as it continued walking. Actually it was more like hopping forwards.  
In front of me a Phantom version of both Withered Freddy, and Withered Golden Freddy hopped slowly.

One of the things people in the community for the franchise would argue about, is who Phantom Freddy is. People either believed it was Withered Freddy, or Withered Golden Freddy. There were more facts proving it was Withered Freddy, but there were also facts showing it could be Withered Golden Freddy. I'm not really sure who I think it is, but in there it was clear it was both of them.

Just like with the Phantom BB, this Phantom didn’t look like the one from the game. It resembled the spirits of my friends from the purgatory, only they were combined horrifically. Their entire suit pieces were charred, giving them a faint blackish color all over mixed in with a few bumps. They both seemed to be in the same amount of damage they had been in the purgatory. Only in this form, most of the vines and plants on them were gone. And any that were left were barely in one piece. I couldn’t see them entirely as they were looking forward, but then again I didn’t want to look at them. I had to deal with Butcher instead.

As I looked back at the panel I saw both the audio and ventilation went offline. The beeping returned momentarily afterwards. As I looked over at camera seven, I could see him leave through the doorway. I glanced back at the Phantom only to see it had barely moved. Avoiding eye contact with it, I managed to bolt towards the maintenance panel.

Instead of rebooting the two systems, I simply tapped the ‘reboot all’ button. This option would fix all systems that were offline at once. It took around six seconds to do it, but at times were worth the wait.  
I glanced over at the window where I could still see them limping forwards. In an instant they vanished into thin air. I pushed the maintenance panel back so it was pressed up against the wall again. I stared at the spot they were in before looking over at the camera panel. They loomed over it staring right at me.

As i already said, they looked like my friends, only heavily burnt. So, I'll give a basic description of their structure. For starters, both of their heads were connected with one another. Their heads were tightly compressed against one another, resulting in their eye sockets to combine into one massive eye socket. This was the same case for their jaws, making them have one large misshapen jaw. Both of their heads were connected to their torso, which was simply their two torsos cut in half, and then forced together to create a single torso. The left side of their torso had one arm, while the left had two. Their left arm had no hand on it, and so did one of their other arms on the right side of their torso. The right arm that was in their arm socket had a hand connected to it.

Their pelvis was a mixture of the two, and so was their left leg. Their left leg looked bulkier, due to pieces being simply merged together, instead of being replaced. The Phantom was missing their right foot and lower right leg. Another thing many people believed in was Phantom Freddy had a missing leg. Whether or not they were, this one did. The Phantom had those same eyes you’d see constantly in the game.

It lunged at me, literally in a blink of an eye. I knew it wasn’t real so I didn’t bother moving away from it. A large force engulfed me as I felt it run through my entire body, then disappear. I opened up the maintenance panel again, just to make sure everything came back online. The camera system had gone offline from the Phantom most likely. I quickly tapped on it and rushed back towards the camera panel.

He wasn’t in camera seven anymore or camera six. I quickly flipped through the different cameras until I landed on camera nine. I could see him in the hallway approaching the door. He threw it open without a care and vanished through it. The door which had already been in bad shape, ended up falling into the void from his force. I stood there not exactly sure what happened, until I could hear movement above me. He had climbed outside the building itself to reach me.

I scurried over to the vent near the camera panel as he grew closer. I was able to get inside right when he dropped down from above. He snapped his head around while he looked, creating quick movements along with low groans from his metal body. He hadn’t looked at the vent yet which gave me the opportunity to play audio. I shot out of the vent and tapped camera three quickly. He turned around just in time to see me play the audio in that camera. His ears perked up, followed by him leaving my office.

“Well played Sean. You’ve survived a single hour.” He told me as he walked away.

I looked at the camera panel for the time but it wasn’t there. The time isn’t on any of the other tablets in the games. It was always in the corner of your actual monitor at all times. However, throughout the purgatories the time had been on the tablets. In there it wasn’t and I had no clue how I’d know what time it was.

I scanned the office looking for anything through the debris until I spotted something behind me. Propped up against the wall was one of those clocks you placed on your walls. My house had one in our kitchen though it never actually worked. I always found them to be old fashioned, despite my school having one in practically every classroom. The glass for it had shattered but still worked fine.

He was right, I had survived a single hour there. I still had a ways to go as it seemed time there was the slowest out of all the purgatories. It’s really ironic when you think about it since the third game has the shortest nights in the series.

I looked back at the camera panel as he got into view of camera three. If he reached the door in the back of the building he could easily reach me. I couldn’t let him get to the other side of the building, no matter what. The easiest thing to do would be playing audio close enough to me so he couldn’t reach the door, but also far away so he couldn’t get to me easily.

I brought him back towards camera six where I could just play audio if he ever left. The only thing I’d need to worry about were the Phantoms in the place. Going by the third game, I’d be facing off against every single Phantom. There were six in total and I encountered two of them. If I just dealt with them all at once then dealing with them would be easy.

I flipped through the different cameras while also going back to camera six occasionally. Eventually I managed to encounter another Phantom. When I went onto camera seven, one of the arcade machines was on. On the screen were two Phantom eyes staring at me and I automatically knew what Phantom it was. I turned to my left where I saw them standing in the office.

It was a Phantom version of Chica, well, Amy really. She looked the same as she had when I first saw her. Her entire body had become burnt like the other Phantoms, with black marks covering her completely, mixed with small bumps. Bits of her original color poked through the damage, but it had become darker in color. The giant hole in her head contained a cracked skull rather than the remains of a person’s head. A few burns covered its forehead, with two small Phantom eyes resting in its eye sockets. Endoskeleton pieces that were the cause of the cracks jabbed through the skull. The organs inside of her seemed to be missing along with both of her arms. Beside those details, she looked exactly the same.

She rushed towards me when I made eye contact with her, letting out a screech similar to Springtrap’s in the process. I braced myself as she grew closer to me. She vanished right when she made contact with my body. I could feel her moving through me, sending sharp chills down my back. I rushed over to the maintenance panel where both the audio and camera systems were offline. I rebooted everything and waited for it to be finished. As I stood there I felt something move close by. I looked up from the panel where another Phantom stood.

This Phantom was of Foxy that I encountered in the two purgatory. Like most of the Phantoms I already saw, this one basically had the same look as the real spirit I encountered. Most of the plant life on them were now gone, with the few remaining becoming charred. Their entire hook and lower right arm were gone, with only his bare upper arm left. They were completely burnt, with large black spots on them. They had the same eyes every single Phantom had, that looked directly at me.

Before I could react they threw them self at me, letting out a screech. As they passed through my body, the systems finally were rebooted. Thankfully none of them went offline from the encounter. I headed back to the camera panel, scanning through the functioning cameras.

He had left camera six when I was dealing with the systems and Phantoms. I flipped through the cameras trying to find him, until I reached camera nine. The cameras must emit some small light when being used, because not to long after I went on the camera he looked up at it. He waved at the camera, grinning wildly at me with his mask. Then he pointed at the vent he was next to.

Loud banging from the distance echoed across the place. I quickly went onto the vent cameras, where I saw a large figure moving in the vent he was pointing at. It consisted only of a badly burnt endoskeleton. The grey color it once had was replaced with black scorches across it. It was a mess of parts which I could barely tell apart. It took me a moment before I realized I had found the Phantom version of Mangle. However, they weren’t the same one from the game.

Mangle’s head was gone, along with a foot and hand, with only endoskeleton devices remaining. They were a Phantom version of the remains of them from the two purgatory. It only had one single eye located in the secondary endoskeleton head, which I began to hate looking at.

For some reason I sealed the vent. When I did, it turned itself around and crawled back the way it came. I wasn’t exactly sure if I should let it come to me or not. To be safe I just kept sealing vents occasionally.  
My body began to grow cold as I exited the vent cameras. I wasn’t sure why as the place was surprisingly warm. It wasn’t until I went back to camera nine and didn’t see him that I knew why I felt so cold. I didn’t even give a second thought on the situation.

I practically hurled myself towards the vent just as he dropped down from the ceiling. I think he tried to grab at me because I could feel something strike by my leg. “I’ve always figured you were a coward. I’d get out of there soon if I were you.” He taunted at me.

I ignored him and continued crawling. I planned on taking the vent on my left back towards the office. It was a risky move considering he could be waiting out there. It seemed easier than going the long way that brought you to the other exit door. As I began to turn left towards it, I stopped in my tracks. The jumbled mess of parts I saw before had blocked it. It wasn’t moving in the slightest. It just rested there like a rock, not doing anything despite me being only a few feet away.

They weren’t real, none of the Phantoms were. Looking at it still creeped me out though. It’s not my fault I got scared from those kind of things.

I ended up having to move forward through the long ventilation. Going through them would have been easier and I probably should have done that. Guess I didn’t want to feel that sensation all the Phantoms gave me.

Don’t take that the wrong way or anything.

I kept moving past it through the vent, only focusing on reaching the end. I know I should have seen it coming, but it was so sudden.

The loud banging, the scraping of metal, the high pitch static that drilled into my ears. I felt my whole body shake, either from the vibration of the noise or from fear. I honestly couldn’t tell and I didn’t really care. I bolted away as that thing got closer. For a mess of machinery clumped together, it could move fast. The scraping and banging grew louder, grew faster. Soon they were one and the same. I couldn’t tell them apart anymore, just that it was getting louder.

I thought of just stopping in my tracks, to let it catch up. It would just vanish once it made contact with me. I didn’t stop though, I kept going. I didn’t really know if it could do something else to me. I did know this about them, whenever the Phantoms went through me I would feel weaker. If they kept doing it, I would become so weak he could kill me easily. I had to keep going just to be safe, so I could stay alive.

I reached the corner of the vent and took a sharp left. I was at the home stretch then. I had to keep going straight, turn left again and I’d be out of the ventilation. I could still hear them from behind me. They were catching up, the static vibrating more against the walls. I crawled faster through the vent while I also tried to stay focused. I tried not to get distracted from the noise. I didn’t bother to be quiet as I knew he was going to find me easily. I just had to get out before something happened, like passing out from lack of air.

I could barely make out a room in front of me from the building. I was getting closer to it but the noise kept blocking out everything else. I couldn’t concentrate anymore.  
Then I heard a new noise. Through the static and grating metal came a voice. Except it wasn’t a voice, it was a laugh. A high pitched laugh joined in with the static. The laughter grew faster and more jittery, until the mess of parts could no longer be heard. And just like that I saw them.

They were in my field of sight, but not really. They rapidly appeared and disappeared instantly. Shifting their position around me as they shot around the space. They still looked exactly the same as I last saw them in the vent. Now they seemed more terrifying than before.

I felt myself becoming weaker, my vision becoming a blur. The noises were being muffled out and I felt like I was swaying. I fought the urge to collapse there and pressed on. They were still around me, louder and faster. I was almost at the end of the vent, I could see the light clearly. My legs were aching continuously while I moved forward. I ended up having to drag myself out since my legs became useless. The noises continued bleeding into my head, I couldn’t even think properly.

I reached the corner and gripped the side of the vent, pulling myself forward. Only a small amount of the vent remained. I kept pulling myself towards it, the noises finally beginning to die out. Once I had my upper half of my body out, the noises were gone completely. The only noise remaining was my own breathing and heart pounding loudly.

I felt weak, like my body would give out at any moment. I don’t exactly know what those things were and how he made them, but they were deadly. They could easily take down a trained soldier or cop’s mental state.  
While my vision slowly returned, I looked around the small area I arrived in. I had reached the area he had been in before, in the hall that had the exit door in it. I could see the black abyss through the doorway, with nothing else in sight.

It felt surreal in those places. Just the fact that they existed still freaks me out. We’ve existed for over a million years, and never knew places like that were real. I guess it’s kind of cool that I’m the first person to experience it and come back.

“Takes your breath away, doesn’t it?”

I snapped out of the void’s gaze and looked ahead of me. He stood at the end of the hall, just watching me. The instant I looked at him he began walking at an evenly pace. I could still hear the metal inside of him scraping against each other, along with his organs.

My body felt like it had been mauled, barely able to move or do much of anything. I tried crawling back into the vent with what strength I had. He got a grip on me, then began to drag me away. His hands were so cold despite the temperature in the place. I could feel my legs tingling from the pressure he had on them.

“Well, you almost made it halfway. You made it to two o‘clock. At least you tried. Most people would have probably died a lot sooner. Well, the ones I’ve killed did. Our species is rather pathetic.” He droned on to me.

I tried digging my nails into the floor and claw my way back. It was useless as my nails didn’t dig into anything. I ended up just scraping them from burnt up wood that covered the place.

“Now that this game is over with, let’s finish this up. I have places to be and people to see. In here it’s been ages, but I know it’s been less than a month out there. I’m ready to pick up where I left things.” He told me.

I continued clawing at the floor desperately which only made my fingers bleed. While he dragged me away I remembered the other situations I’ve been in. Only in two of them did it happen. When I changed my form completely. It was during my lowest point, when things seemed grim. I could change again, fight back against him.

I tried, I really did try. I hoped that I would change into that form. It never happened and he kept dragging me away. Situations like that happened to me a lot in those places. I should have been used to it by then. I wasn't, not in the slightest.

Death is something that always lingers in our mind, no matter how hard we try to ignore it. It’s something that happens to everyone. And during all those times I was greeted to it, it was the only thing on my mind. The only thing on my mind, is the fact I would die. And nobody could save me.

~ * ~

It happened almost instantly.

I heard him let out a sharp gasp, followed by a large and forceful collapse into something. I rolled myself onto my back, where I could see small clouds of dust forming in the air. He had been pushed into the wall, holding his innards with his hands. Standing over him was a completely new figure I couldn’t recognize. As the clouds of dust faded and I finally regained my vision fully, I could see them clearly.

Fans of the franchise only really ever saw them once. Technically, they appeared in the fourth game. But it was in a mini game. There was also FNaF World, but again, that wasn't their true form. Ultimate Custom Night is when he finally shined. It was very brief, and we barely saw much of him. But, we finally saw him.

Standing close to me, towering over Butcher, was Fredbear.

Fredbear has an entire yellow color scheme to them, while wearing a bright pink top hat and bow tie. He has a different head shape compared to Freddy. He seems to have a slightly bigger forehead than Freddy, has round ears, and his cheeks are fatter. His stomach is also slightly more squarish than Freddy’s. Fans have only seen his eyes as being black with white pupils.

Other than those differences, he looks like Freddy. He appeared to be just as tall as him too, when I saw them. It makes sense, based on what is said in the games. But, I’m getting sidetracked.  
Butcher started to move as metal yet again twisted and turned inside of him.

“Well, well. Look who finally arrived. I was wondering when you’d join the party.” He said, creating a sound I can only assume was him trying to cough.

The figure standing over him said nothing and continued looking down at him. Butcher finally got up and now stood tall once again. He was slightly taller than the figure, which made me wonder how’d he look beside other animatronics.

“You’re so quiet. Very unusual. Let me guess, you haven’t told him?” He said motioning to me.

I looked at them blankly, not sure what was going on. The figure didn’t reply, and kept staring at him.

“Don’t look at me like that. I thought you were a honest man. If you won’t tell him, then I will.”

The figure silently turned their body to face me, while Butcher watched on with his mask shut tight. I could finally see them completely.

Like I said, they looked exactly like Fredbear did, or at least what we saw of them. They did have one significant difference compared to the Fredbear in the game.

A single, small hole directly on their forehead. Right in the middle of their sockets, above them on their forehead. A single stream of white liquid ran down their face from the hole. It glowed a bright white, like their pupils. The liquid ran all the way to their snout, where it continued from the sides of it slightly. The stream ended just near their teeth. That same liquid is the one that came out of me once.

They stared down at me as I looked back at them. From the angle I stared at them from, they looked nervous or worried. I kept staring at them not knowing what anything that had happened meant. The truth crept its way into me. It was like a switch had flipped on and a surge of memories filled my head. I remembered him mentioning it, only once I believe. But it clung to my mind throughout it all.

The way he died was different compared to every other death.…Butcher caused. He still suffered like everyone else, but he suffered emotionally. Once I knew who it was, I was in complete shock. The whole time Butcher stood behind them, their mask became open partially to show barely any emotion in them. He truly was a sick man.

I was able to say his name, but that was all I could do. “.....Scott?” The mention of his name made him look away from me.

“Well, isn’t this just wonderful. Doesn’t being honest feel so much better?” He said gripping Scott’s arm.

Scott didn’t say anything, but his hands slowly began to form a first.

“Scott, please. I know you aren’t a mute. What, are you too ashamed to even talk to Sean?” He said mockingly.

Yet again, Scott pushed him into the wall before I could realize what was happening.

“Run!” Was what I heard next.

I wasn’t sure who said it until I saw Scott looking directly at me. I scrambled back onto my feet and sprinted pass him.

“Alright, fine. I’ve waited this long to kill him, I can wait a bit longer.” I heard Butcher say from behind me as I turned the corner.


	8. Molten Ways

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some interesting stuff happens in this chapter. That's always fun to see, right? The story is also getting closer to its end. It's weird that I started posting this story not to long ago, and already it's near its end. I wonder sometimes if I should have waited a few more days between uploads of the chapters.
> 
> Anyway, next chapter I am kind of excited for. Another one of my favorite characters in the story finally makes their appearance. And it's not who you might think it is. You could say they're more original. Yeah....um, anyway.
> 
> I have wondered what people think of some of the characters in the story, such as Sean, our protagonist. So, feel free to let me know. Until next time!

I reached the next hall in the building, where I forced myself to stop in my tracks. The final Phantom stood before me. The phantom version of….Alice.

They looked the same as they had when I last saw them. A cracked mask, missing hand, missing leg, tears covering their limbs. And just like the others, their entire body was burnt heavily. Scorches covered them, forming small bumps in places from the nonexistent heat they received. Large scorches covered their mask, which had also melted partially on the sides. The familiar eyes in that place stared into me intensely. I knew they weren’t real, and I had no time to lose.

I could hear them fighting behind me, struggling to take out the other. Scott was no match against him, I knew that.

I continued moving forward, and instead of just going through the hallucination, I went left into the massive hole in the wall. I dropped down onto my knees once I reached the hall and entered the short vent. Once out of the vent I walked back into the office again.

I checked the maintenance panel to see what went offline. For some reason only the audio devices and camera system were offline. Considering how long I had been gone for I thought everything would be offline. I rebooted the two systems then headed towards the camera panel. I could see them fighting each other through camera nine.

Scott was being beaten easily by him. Despite Scott’s form, Butcher was faster than Scott. Whenever Scott tried to attack, he dodged easily. Before long he grabbed one of the weapons lodged in his back. He was now holding an ax in his hand, preparing to use it on Scott. I got so invested in the fight that I didn’t even notice the ventilation went offline and the beeping had returned.

I wasn’t sure how to feel about the event that had unfolded. I had a mixture of feelings about it. I was scared Scott might get hurt, nervous what would happen if Scott lost, but I mainly felt anger. Anger towards Scott for keeping it a secret from me. I thought he wanted to help me but he kept something like that hidden. And he was hiding more from me as well. I knew he was.

I looked away from the camera and walked over to the maintenance panel. When I reached it I felt a presence near me. Out of the corner of my eye I could see a large figure enter the hall outside the office. I knew how to deal with them from playing the game and experiencing them once already. I simply didn’t look at them at all as they lumbered past the window frame. As the ventilation finished being repaired, they had barely reached halfway across the hall. They seemed to be slower than in the game, which would be a huge pain to deal with.

When I looked away from the maintenance panel, Foxy leaped at me from the doorway, sending out a metallic screech. They completely caught me off guard as they appeared right in front of me. He vanished leaving behind the cold feeling each Phantom gave me. I could already feel myself becoming weak again. I ignored it and headed back towards the camera panel.

I kept my gaze off of the Phantom who was now halfway across the hall. I looked back at the camera just in time to see Scott being thrown into the floor. Butcher stood over Scott with his axe swinging against his side. He was going to beat Scott if I didn't do something. I tapped the screen so I was now viewing camera eight and played audio. BB’s laughter echoed slightly through the building as it went off. I went back to camera nine to see if it worked.

Sure enough, it did.

His ears were perked up and he began to walk away from Scott. I could hear him let out a yell of frustration in the distance. Scott managed to get up from the floor and followed after him. I had new hope in Scott that he could at the very least distract him for me.

I switched back to camera eight, where BB’s demonic face appeared. His eyes were gone with the only way to tell it was even him was from the remaining half of his mutilated head. I flipped to a new camera aggressively which ended up being camera seven.

I could see Chica’s wide eyes staring at me through the arcade monitor, with some of her skull being shown off as well. There wasn’t anything I could do now except face them. I turned away from the camera panel where she stood towards the doorway. She let out a scream as she rushed at me. The coldness engulfed me yet again, causing me to feel light headed.

I went back towards the camera panel, and noticed the Phantom in the hall finally had reached the other side. I went back to camera eight where I could see the two of them. Scott had a firm grip on one of his arms, while he stabbed Scott with a butcher knife. I played audio in a room near by which gave Scott a chance to fight back. Having helped once again, I had the urge to check the vents.

I went into the vent cameras where I could see a Phantom crawling inside. To my surprise, it was Alice, rather than the other Phantom. They were heading towards the vent directly next to me. I tapped the screen so the vent could seal them off. It took a few seconds but I was able to prevent them from reaching me. With the vent sealed it turned itself around and went towards a different vent.

Now I had a pattern I began to follow. I would play audio in a nearby room, then check the vents. And if anything went offline I would bolt towards the maintenance panel, avoiding eye contact with anything else near or in the office. After I played audio once again in a room, I turned around to see the time. It read three, almost four. I did surprisingly well in there. Maybe it was because of Scott, but I didn’t have much difficulty. When it reached four though, everything that could possibly go wrong, went horribly wrong.

One moment Scott was overwhelming him, the next he wasn't. Somehow without Scott noticing, he managed to sneak a knife out and stab Scott in one of his eye sockets. I watched in horror as he tore off one of Scotts own arms and used it as a weapon against him.

He clubbed Scott over and over, finally flinging it across the room. He hunched over and picked up the remains of Chica’s head on the ground. With one fell swoop, he smashed the head against Scott. Chunks of the head were sent across the room, one of them smashing into the camera. It cracked it greatly, which caused me to have a hard time seeing out of it.

Once I was able to make out a clear shot of Scott, I could tell he was in a great amount of pain. Scott twitched occasionally on the floor, using his only other hand to firmly grasp his forehead. After only a few seconds, Butcher turned towards the camera until I could see him staring into it. His mask was still grinning at me with their gnarled teeth, most likely hiding their empty face.

I switched to camera six where I played audio. He followed after it leaving behind Scott on the floor. Two more hours and I would be able to escape. I wasn’t sure where the exit would be, though I knew I had to be ready for it. I didn’t know how to get Scott out of there either, but it didn’t matter. When I went back to the camera Scott was in, they were gone. I didn’t find them anywhere else in the place, so I assumed Scott got out himself somehow. 

I returned back to camera six where I could still see him. I ended up going to camera seven in the process which made Chica return. As I dealt with her presence and rebooted the systems, I began to think of a new plan.  
I was alone once again with not much defense against him. My only solution for my problem is to keep him near the center with audio. I couldn’t put him in camera seven because of Chica, or camera eight in case the other Phantom appeared there. My best option and only option was to keep him in camera three. Other than BB, no Phantom could appear in there. It was close to me but I could make him go back easily. Then there’s the vents that contained the other Phantoms. I’d have to look out for them too. A basic tactic that was good enough for me.

I began my plan by directing him towards camera three. It took awhile as at times he wouldn’t budge or simply ignored the audio. Once he entered where I wanted him to be, I quickly flipped through the vents. The Phantom of Mangle was in the vent furthest away from the office. If I wanted I could let them go, but decided against it. I sealed them off and went back towards him. The systems kept going off frequently which usually ended with Foxy appearing. I managed to hold out with the plan for a good while.

When the cameras went offline again, I went over to fix them. Before I knew it, Foxy stood in front of me. Once he vanished I went back to fixing the systems. Then Freddy appeared in my office. I didn't even see him in the hall. Must have been because of the flashing lights along with the beeping. As my vision became even darker, I could feel my body getting worn down. I didn’t think I would be in much trouble. If I quickly rebooted the audio and guessed, there’s a chance he’d follow it.

Sometimes I wonder how people would do in situations like that. Because any normal person would have done something smarter, I’m sure.

Once I fixed the ventilation, my entire head began to pound uncontrollably. A high pitch noise emitted near me that sounded extremely familiar. The Phantom of Mangle got through the vents and was now outside the hall, peeking into the office. I couldn’t do anything to get rid of them and even if I could, the noise it was creating caused me to much pain. I stumbled over to the camera panel, hoping that I could use it to at least distract him briefly. I didn’t get the chance to even touch it. From thin air, the Phantom of Alice appeared in front of me, their face only inches away from mine. I almost fell backwards from their sudden appearance.

Eventually, the high shrill disappeared, and so did the two Phantoms. As I rubbed my ears I could hear him approaching from my right. “Look who’s been busy. I see you’re acquainted with everyone.” He said to me as he entered the hall outside the office.

I looked down at the maintenance panel just to make sure nothing was offline, and ran for the camera panel.

“I don’t think so. You’ve had your fun.”

What I can only describe as a small earthquake going off forced me to fall into the floor. He broke the entire window frame. No, not even that. He destroyed the fucking wall. Stones and wood were now piled up where the desk had been, with the desk now resting face first on the floor with it being covered partially. He now stood in front of the camera panel in only a few short seconds.

Clenching both of his hands around the camera panel, he shattered the screen and bent the entire thing. Shards of glass flung across the office as he ripped the panel off the wall. He threw the panel at me which made direct contact between my eyes. While rubbing the spot it hit me, he approached me with a stride.

“I must say Sean, I’m impressed. Even I get tired of the same old stuff. Being cooped up in here takes a toll on a soul. This has been quite an experience.” He said with sincerity.

He came closer to me as I kept rubbing my forehead. A small trail of blood ran down my face. “I started to get a bit worried for a moment. You almost made it to six o’clock. If you escaped well, I would never forgive myself.” He directed that more at himself than me.

I gazed at the clock still resting on the wall. He was right, it was now five. I did almost make it out of there.

“You know, I’ve had a lot of time to think. I was able to reflect on my life and the things I did. And I’ve come to the conclusion that what I missed the most about the real world was the people. I didn’t like them or anything, I just missed the feeling of taking away everything they loved.” He was now directly over me, looking down like I was an insect of some kind.

“Sean, this is it. The end. I want to take a moment to thank you.”

He caught me off guard with what he said. He must have noticed because he began to crouch down. His endoskeleton snapped at random intervals as he moved. The sound of what I think were bones, cracked in usion with his machinery. Once he could look at me from a closer angle, he resumed speaking.

“I want to thank you for what you’ve done to me. Not for the whole disfigured body. But, for everything else. I know you don’t remember. I did wipe your memory after all. So in this final moment of yours, I’d like to tell you what happened that caused all of this.”

I wasn’t sure if he was being serious or not. The way he just stared at me with no emotion answered my question. “And what if I don’t want to hear it? You seem to really want to tell me. If it brings you that much pleasure than I’ll just hurl myself into the void so I won’t hear it.” I told him in a vicious tone.

“Sean. You aren’t going to hurl yourself out there. Look at the state you’re in.” He used his hands to gesture at my body.

I looked down at myself to see what he was referring to. During everything that happened, I never really bothered to look myself over. My clothes were ripped apart severely in random positions. My hands had large blisters on them that were a dark purple mixed with black. Due to me pressing them on my forehead, they now had blood on them. My knees were scraped beyond belief and drenched in blood. Large cuts covered my feet, along with bruises.

I was actually shocked to see my own feet. Somehow I managed to think I was wearing shoes the entire time, when I wasn’t. How I never noticed that before I’m still not sure. Getting up at that point was useless as I wouldn’t even be able to get out of the office. He already knew this though.

“Now don’t get to comfortable. This won’t take very long.” He told me as he began standing back up.

As he changed his position something fell out of him. It landed only a few inches from me releasing a wet noise when it landed on the ground. I didn’t even know what organ it was, just that it had an extremely wet texture. It might have been a kidney or something. I looked away from the thing to avoid getting myself sick.

“Ah. My bad. Let me get that.” He said it so casually like it was something that frequently happened to him.

I could hear him let out large snaps and low pitched creaks as he bent over again. A soft moist sound filled my ears as he grabbed it. I looked back to watch him lift the organ up into the air. Then he simply jammed it back into his torso. Splatters of what I can only assume was blood spilled out of him. I gagged at the sight as he moved his hand away.

“There we go. Good as new. Now, let me begin.”

He cocked his head so it looked down at me while he told his story. I pushed myself off the floor so I was now sitting on my butt. I held one of my hands against my forehead while I sat there listening to him.

“Last year. The best year of my life. It was during that year that I met someone.”

I started to get a feeling that I knew where this story of his was going.

“She was a magnificent person. Long yellow hair like the sun, with blue eyes like the sea. She was the woman a man would want to spend their whole life with.”

I felt my stomach erupt into a horrific pain. It quickly ran through my entire body. I think I was feeling guilt. He was a monster though so I don’t know why I felt guilty.

“One day we went to a party I had set up. It was her birthday. Her entire family was there and were so happy to celebrate it with her. And I had a big plan ready that day. Just when it was going to go into motion, someone barged into the building.”

My throat became dry, desperately wanting something to quench it.

“They recognized who I was somehow. They came running towards me, yelling at everyone to get away. They were frightened by the stranger, thinking he was some drunk. They all began to back away, except for her.”

My heart pounded violently against my chest. Sweat slid down my entire body and collected into my clothes.

“I approached the person, ready to deal with them. Then I heard it. The sound of a siren. One you typically would hear from an ambulance, or police car.”

I could hear a faint buzz inside of my ears. It was small but I could still hear it.

“Before I knew it, police had arrived there. They told me to freeze, all the usual stuff police officers say. They were ready to fire. I did the first thing that came to my mind to protect myself, hide behind the closest thing. Guess what happened next.”

He glared down at me coldly with a mixture of intensity. The eye sockets in his mask now resembled the shape of daggers. I stumbled with my words trying to answer him back. I didn’t even get a chance too.

“Someone fired. Might have been someone who’s family I killed. Who really knows. I grabbed her, and she ended up dying from those cops. I barely made it out of that building alive.”

I couldn't look him in the eyes. I knew if I did he’d still be glaring down at me. I managed to finally talk again after a few seconds.

“I’m...I’m sorry I killed your girlfriend. I’m sure you cared about her greatly. What I did was wrong and-” I was cut off by him.

He began laughing hysterically at me. His hands were clenching his torso so hard they could easily rip it apart. His laughing had been so heavy he went into a coughing fit. Then it turned to him coughing violently, grasping at his throat as he continued. It was a long twenty seconds or so as I just watched him in that state. When he had calmed down, for the first time his actual mouth had a wide grin on it.

“Sean….you are so stupid. You really thought I loved her? I suppose I can’t blame you. With the way I was wording it, of course you would think that.” He was now standing over me again and snatched me up with his hands. Both of them were tightly wrapped around my arms. He pulled me up from the ground so I was standing again. He looked at me, a cold stare shooting into my eyes.

“Let me make something very clear to you.” The words came out of him slowly but sharp. I could feel my head retract away from him as he spoke.

“I never loved her. I’ve never cared for anyone but myself. I could care less who dies in the world. All the people covering it mean nothing to me. They’re worthless, just like you.”

Although the mask he always wore had a permanent smile stuck on it, his rotting head contained within it could express emotions fine. And everytime the suit jaw opened, I could see a disfigured grimace.

“I was using her. I wanted to kill her family. However, their house had heavy security measures all over it. The only way for me to get in was to act like I cared for her. And it worked. It didn’t just work, it became believable.”

When he first started telling me about the woman, a part of me actually thought he cared for someone. I should have known someone like him could never love another person.

“The first time she invited me over to her house, I was ready to kill them all. Unfortunately, I couldn’t. Security measures were littered inside too. I was running out of ideas at that point. My only option was to make them all go somewhere remote. And that’s what I did.”

He released one of his hands off from me, and then used it to grasp my shirt. He released my other arm and moved it towards his mask. I was now being held in place my his hand. I was stuck like that and didn’t have the energy to fight back. He used his free hand and began to lift his mask up. He struggled with it, occasionally causing metal beams inside to snap. Once it had fully open, he smiled at me. I think he wanted me to see his actual face in my supposed final moments. It was still a gruesome sight to look at. As he talked, the expressions on his face changed drastically. The combination of his head being so decayed made the sight even more horrendous to look at.

“I rented out a place and told them all I would be throwing a party for that woman. The idiots believed me. I was going to make them watch her die. That ended up happening, but not the way I wanted it to.” He gave me a sympathetic smile then continued on.

“It was because of you that she died. You ruined it for me. The opportunity I had was gone. After her death, I never saw that family again. Not only that but my reputation decreased drastically. People heard how I let a family live, and how I almost got killed. People claimed I was becoming sloppy!” 

I peeked over at the clock where the time read six. If I wanted to survive, I needed to act fast. “You’re a monster. I did the right thing. Not my fault you couldn’t do a better job of laying low.” I told him.

He looked at me in a suspicious manner. I couldn’t tell exactly since his eyebrows were gone. “She was going to be my kill. A paranoid family like that ending up dead is something only people who are really capable can pull off. Then you ruined it for me.”

“What’s wrong? Are you upset that I ruined something for you? Man, I wish I knew what that felt like.” He frowned at my comment, or tried to at least. My distraction was working on him. I needed to do it for only a bit longer.

“It’s because of you that people began to stop fearing me. They began to think I could actually be taken down! I had once been feared by the whole nation!” He was starting to get irritated with me. My plan was working perfectly.

“Well, it’s not like you’re the greatest murderer out there. Your reasoning for killing is pathetic. Just doing it out of sport? That’s a horrible reason.”

He twitched slightly at me. Then his face changed in an instant. It no longer contained emotion like it had, it returned to its dead glare. “Nice try, Sean. You had me going there for a moment. But I’m smarter than I look.”

I could feel my entire surroundings shift greatly as a gush of air sped across my entire body. Just like that, I was thrown into the wall. I could feel my entire body make impact with it, followed by me hitting the floor.

“You used my story as an advantage to piss me off. That’s quite clever actually. Maybe you aren’t an idiot.” He was now placing his mask back in its usual position. It sent off a loud click as he shoved it down. My entire back received a shot of pain from him. If I could move before, I no longer could now. I gasped sharply for air, not daring to move.

“Look at that, it’s six o’clock. Congratulations, Sean. You survived to six!” A slow clap followed afterwards as his way of mocking me. I gritted my teeth to resist the urge of screaming.

“You deserve a reward. A prize for being able to survive the night. And I have just the thing for you.” He strolled away from me, towards the toppled over desk. If I could I would have gotten out of there. My body was still recovering unfortunately, making me useless. Clattering originated from where he bent over. He searched through the area of debris, until he found something.

“Here we go. It still works too. Usually I don’t do things like this. It doesn’t really fit my....personality, I guess you could say. However, there’s no harm in being creative once in a while. Now, let me show you how I do things.” He said menacingly.

Walking back to me, he had something behind his back. It wasn’t until the very last second that he revealed what it was. The metal fan, still moving its blades at a high speed despite it not having any cord. I could feel my pupils shrink when he revealed it. Before I could react, he had his other hand grabbing a hold of me.

Blood came out like a geyser. It covered my body, along with his. He did it with such fast reflexes. I barely even saw him move. I screamed at the top of my lungs, screamed so loud. I didn’t even care about anything else. I only cared about the missing fingers on my hand.

He had shoved my entire hand into the blades, cutting off all of my fingers, including my thumb. My bones stuck out of the now open flesh, blood pouring out and covering my hand. I couldn’t move the stubs around, they just bled on. I forced my other hand over it, still screaming.

While I screamed in complete agony, he just watched. No emotion, no joy out of doing it, just dead filled eyes looking down at me. I fell over onto the ground with blood continuing to spread. Everything dyed out around me. I could feel the entire world disappear. Maybe I could have changed my form, maybe I could have survived. But the pain he inflicted on me was overwhelming.

“You’re in pain, I can tell. Well that’s nothing. That’s like a small scratch. I bet you’re going to say emotional pain is far worse than physical pain. You would say something like that. But it’s not true. You want real pain? Take a good look at me.”

I could barely concentrate on anything else. It took a lot of my strength just to force my eyes to move so they were looking at him. I mainly did this so I could see my surroundings. There was no glow near us meaning the exit had to be towards the other side of the building.

“Do you know how much pain I’m in Sean? Can you even imagine how much my entire body hurts?” He asked me.

I didn’t respond back, I just breathed heavily.

“I’m in a lot of pain. Makes sense though, after everything I did. Karma always comes back in the end.

“When I first got here, I didn’t look like this at all. I was slightly taller than you, and not so bulky. I was in my normal body, my human body. Still wearing the same clothes I died in, minus my shoes and socks. However, I was wearing this suit. The thing had worn down heavily and itched like hell.

“I don’t know anything about this franchise of Scott’s, but I knew that the suit was deadly. I moved carefully while in it, around this place. Back then it wasn’t falling apart. It had been in pretty good condition. Walking through the place was easy.

“I don’t know how, but somehow the suit went off. That shock of what was about to happen, I still remember it.

“Every single metal rod snapped back in place. Every single piece sunk deep into my flesh. Every single piece snapped and broke my bones, tore into my muscles, my skin. They even impaled my eyes. I became blind during it all. I screamed helplessly for so long. I choked on my own blood after a while, because my throat had been ripped apart. I tried pulling the suit off me, but it just made it worse. More machinery dug into me when I tried taking it off.

“It wasn’t long until I collapsed onto the floor, bleeding out from every part of my body. Every part of me had blood flowing out like a river. My arms, fingers, legs, stomach, mouth, even my own crotch. I don’t know where it hurt the most. All I could feel was my entire body being decapitated and torn apart.

“I didn’t die though. Because I’m already dead. I just sat there for a long time, unable to do anything. Finally I couldn’t handle it anymore. I forced myself to stand up. It took all my remaining strength just to do that. And over time, I managed to regain my sight again.

“Sean. You want to know real pain? You’re looking at it. Because the trauma I’ve put you through is nothing compared to this. Now, why don’t we finish this off.”

I wasn’t there when he finished. I already left the hall outside of the office.

The fact he didn’t even notice me crawling away from him just shows how much he lost it in there. I had to crawl through broken glass which cut my hands and knees severely. I nearly screamed the whole way there. And still he didn’t hear me. He may have been deadly, but he no longer was the man he used to be.

As I exited the hall in the office, I could hear him. I could hear him let out a horrendous shout, as he screamed out my name. I booked it towards the other exit near the back. Once I had reached the large hole leading to the hall camera eight was in, I could hear him yet again. It wasn’t a shout that notified me he was approaching. He smashed down the wall behind me. He only could destroy it because of whatever happened in that place. All the walls were fragile, and with enough pressure could collapse. I knew he would catch up with me, though I wasn’t expecting him to so quickly.

I didn’t look back and just kept heading on. I couldn’t run at all meaning I limped the entire way. He kept gaining more speed from behind me. I reached the last hall where I could see it. A large blue light covering the entire back area of the room. I kept going as fast as I could, trying to get there before he got me. I was so close I could feel the warmth it radiated.

My entire vision became a blur again as I fell to the floor. He had managed to catch up to me.

“You’re a real thorn in my side, Sean. You’re just determined to survive, aren’t you?”

His voice sounded distant, but I knew he was hovering over me. I felt his hand grip my throat tightly. My body began to be lifted into the air, until my feet were no longer touching the ground. I looked him in the eyes, his expression showing no emotion.

“I’m not taking anymore chances. Goodbye Sean.” In his other hand, he had a butcher knife you’d find in your average kitchen. He began to raise the knife into the air, ready to strike it into me.

“Yeah, I’m not taking any chances either.” I choked out.

I shot my hands into his torso, plunging then deep into his intestines. The feeling of his intestines were wet and highly sticky. My hands wrapped around something hard in him and I yanked on it as hard as I could. I could hear a faint snap followed by the noise of metal straining. He let out an ear piercing scream and dropped the knife in his hand. He threw me away from him where I forced myself back up.

The plan somehow worked despite the big risk it had.

I hobbled into the light as I heard him swear to himself. I was getting closer to it, I was reaching for it. It was touching my fingers.

More pain began spreading through my body. I couldn’t speak at all. I gasped for air, beginning to sway from left to right in an attempt to stay balanced. It came from my back. I craned my neck enough that I could see behind me. He stood there, one of his arms outstretched. I guided a hand to my back until it touched something. I winced in pain realizing what it was. He had managed to get me one final time. As my body began to collapse towards the light, I could hear him speak one last time.

“See you on the flipside.”

Then everything went white.

~ * ~

I returned back to my room again, sitting in that old chair. The monitor now had another X on it, right over the three icon. There wasn’t even a second of silence for me to enjoy. Scott immediately began to talk.

“Sean?!? Are you ok?! Please tell me you’re fine.” He said hysterically.

I didn’t respond back right away. I just sat there staring into the monitor. After Scott kept shouting at me I finally responded back.

“I’m fine.” I told him.

Scott let out a large sigh of relief. “Ugh, I seriously thought he got you. I would never have forgiven myself if he killed you.”

I wasn’t listening to Scott. After everything that had happened in there, I had more info than I thought I would get. More importantly, I had a mixture of feelings from all of it. Specifically of anger towards Scott.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” I asked him.

“Pardon? What uh, what do you mean?” He asked hesitantly.

“You told me you didn’t know why I could change my form. And yet, you have that same ability as me. Cut the bullshit Scott. I’m tired of you keeping secrets from me. Tired of risking my life to save all of you, when I don’t even remember anyone! Tell me the truth, and tell me it now!” I slammed my hand into the desk, shaking a few things on it. Scott went dead silent for a few seconds.

“Ok. What do you want to know?” He asked me.

“Everything.” I said before he could even finish his sentence.

“Sean, you need to be more specific.” He told me.

“Fine. Why don’t we start with why you can change your form too. Why you never told me you could enter the purgatories.” I folded my arms across my chest waiting for him to reply.

“I honestly don’t know. It’s just something I can do when I’m in there. As far as I know, only me and you are capable of this. Maybe it’s something that happens to specific entities. I don’t know.”

He genuinely meant what he said. I could tell from the way he was talking. He didn’t have a single clue why we could do it. My feelings toward him still didn’t change though. He continued talking as I listened.

“I don’t have a physical body. I’m stuck in the real world, and those purgatories. Whenever I enter one, no one can see me. They can feel my presence, though that’s about it. It’s only when I create a physical body that they see me. I can’t keep a form together for long though. It falls apart after to much damage and after a certain amount of time.” That explained how he suddenly vanished from the camera he had been in.

“Tell me Scott, how come you couldn’t tell me before?”

He didn’t respond to my question. I asked it again. “I....can’t tell you that Sean.” He said quietly.

“Damn it, Scott! You told me you’d tell me the truth!” I shouted at him furiously.

“I know. I just....I can’t, alright? Please understand.”

He kept holding back information from me again. Despite all my different efforts to get information out of him, he never told me it all. It became annoying.

“No. You’re going to tell me. I have the right to know. Tell me.” I started to get closer to the monitor without even realizing it.

“Sean, please. I can’t tell you. I’m sorry. It’s just-”

I slammed my fist into the desk again. “I don’t fucking care! Tell me Scott. What the hell are you hiding? It’s not like you’re connected to any of this. You’re just a complete stranger he ended up killing. You have no role in any of this!”

I became more furious towards Scott by the minute. In reality, I wasn’t mad at him. I was more mad at everything that happened. Mad at the fact I had to be the one who suffered.

“You’re going to tell me Scott. You don’t have a choice. Now for the last time, answer me!”

“My family is here!” He blurted out.

I froze in place from his comment. The anger that had been building up dissipated instantly. “W-What? You’re....you’re family?” I asked him, sitting back down in my chair.

“Yes Sean…..my family. They didn’t move on after they died. Th-They ended up here. W-We all did after he murdered us. And not long after we arrived….he appeared. He managed to get to them, he corrupted their souls. They aren’t my family anymore. They became pawns of his.

“He told me if I didn’t follow his orders....h-he’d hurt them. I didn't have a choice Sean. All those times when I couldn’t tell you anything, he forced me too. He wanted you to figure everything out yourself. I could only guide you along your way. And now that you know the truth, he’s going to hurt my family. He’s…..h-he’s going to hurt me.”

I sat their dumbstruck at what he said. Every single spirit in that place was someone I knew personally. The fact that Scott and his family were also there just made everything even more confusing. I felt horrible. I wanted to apologize to him, to tell him I’d fix everything.

I didn’t. I still felt furious, furious about it all. I was pissed about everything that happened, pissed that those people suffered. My anger ended up consuming me, like it’s done countless times in my life.

“You refused the chance to help me, because he was going to hurt your family? They’re already dead Scott! What the hell could he possibly due to them that’s worse than death?!”

Scott must have been taken back by my words because I could hear him trying to reply back. He could only stutter as I continued to shout.

“You could have helped me this entire time! I could have saved them all sooner if you had just helped me! They could all be free by now!” I was now standing up, with the chair swiveling away from me.

“Sean, w-wait. C-Calm down. I know you’re upset. Y-You have every right to be. But he has my family! I couldn’t let him hurt them.” He told me.

“And he has mine too! He has everyone I ever cared about here! You think you have it bad? You’re just a watcher in all of this! You can’t do anything!” My hands were clenching up harder.

“Sean, please calm down. We can talk about this. Don’t let your anger control you. This is what he wants.”

“No! I can’t take this anymore. All of this! I don’t want to do this anymore. I want it to end, I want it to stop!” I was screaming at the top of my lungs, letting all of my emotions out at once.

I don’t remember making my body do it, but I remember it happening. My fist being raised into the air, Scott yelling at me to stop, and then the impact. The screen cracked instantly the moment my fist dove into it. Small sparks flew out of the monitor, as the entire screen began glitching out violently. Then it went black.

I stood there, my fist slightly bruised and cut, in complete silence. At first, I hadn’t realized what I had done. I was still trying to deal with my emotions, while I breathed heavily over my desk. The sudden realization of what I had done slowly crept over me. I messed around with the monitor, turning it around to try and fix it. I even tried shaking it thinking that would miraculously make it work again.

“Scott?! Scott! Answer me!” I shouted.

No response.

I let go of the monitor and began pressing down the power button for my computer. It did absolutely nothing. The small blue light inside of it still shined bright. The panic I began to feel caused my breathing to become frantic, making me gulp down air.

I was alone, with no way to move forward.

Deciding to follow Scott’s last words, I began to calm myself down. I took small breaths, along with forcing my body to stop shaking. None of the glass from the screen had broken off. Only a large crack covered a good chunk of the monitor.

I paced around in my room going over what had just happened. I walked around, drifting away from reality into my own little world.

Thinking about it more, I saw why Scott hadn’t told me everything. I felt awful about what I said to him and all the shit I pulled. If what he said was true, then I had screwed him over by making his family get hurt.  
I smacked into my closet door during my pacing, startling me greatly. The door to my closet were two doors joined together, both made of wood and having two black handles. The handles were made of iron or something like that and felt rigid when you touched them.

I opened the closet to distract myself from what had happened, and also because I just wanted to reminisce about my life. The closet could only fit about three people in it at once, though with all the stuff stuffed inside, it could only hold one person now. Most of the stuff in my closet was junk I had grown out of but my family never bothered to get rid of. It mainly consisted of old toys, books, and a few things I had made in school.

I had a shelf inside the closet that spanned across the entire back wall. It consisted of the color white with most of the paint peeling off it, revealing the wood beneath. Above the shelf was a long panel of wood that acted like another shelf. A metal pole ran between the two where you could hang clothes on it, but I never did a single time in my life. The upper right corner of the closet contained a hole in the wall. The hole etched its way inside the crawl space behind my bed, and into the closet of my sisters room. I still have no idea why it was there, I think it was just because of decay.

Most of the stuff in my closet didn’t have any importance to me, except for one thing. On the top of the white shelf, laid a puppet. It was a hand puppet I had gotten on one of our family vacations. It resembled a tree with a light beige mustache, and small branches for arms.

I used to play with it a lot as a kid. I’d always perform puppet shows for my family with him. One of the problems with the puppet though was their mustache was to long and kept getting stuck in their mouth. I grew out of them when I reached middle school. I never got rid of them though, they were one of my favorite parts of my childhood. And also because they cost eighty dollars.

I named him Greg.

Time hadn’t done any damage to him, he was still in perfect condition. I picked him up in my hand, feeling the material used for him. It was still soft, with only a few dry spots on their branches. I put my hand into the bottom of them, and began to move my fingers. His eyes turned around in his sockets, and I repeatedly moved his mouth.

That distraction didn’t last very long, though to be honest I had some fun playing with them again. Something began brushing against my hand, making me fling Greg into the floor. They smacked the floor where they laid limp. A stink bug emerged out of him, and went under my bed. Another reason why I stopped playing with them is during the winters, stink bugs would always crawl inside of him. I eventually became afraid of putting him on.

I picked him back up, then put him back in the closet. After that I headed back to my chair to sit in it, while staring at the dead monitor. No sign of life appeared in the monitor. I attempted to fix it again, thinking maybe it would work after a second try. I did everything I could for it. My attempts ended in failure as it remained broken.

I became desperate very quickly. I repeated stuff I had already done before. Turning the computer on and off, unplugging it, turning the monitor on and off. I didn’t know what to do anymore. Without Scott or even the monitor, I couldn’t do anything.

I sat there for what felt like ages, thinking about all that had happened to me so far. All the people I reunited with, all the different places, the things I learned, and the things I forgot. Just sitting there and thinking of it all felt really bizarre. It was all real. It happened, I experienced it. And the fact that I’m still here is insane.

I don’t know when it started, but in the silence I could hear something. It sounded like a bell going off in the distance. I looked around to see where it’s origins were. It began to get louder, seeping into my ears. I turned back towards my computer where for the first time in probably hours, the screen showed life.

It flickered with a white light, gradually flickering more and more. The bell stopped when the monitor went dark. For a second I thought the monitor had died again. The bell went off one final time before the monitor came back to life.

All the icons were back on the screen again, with an X on each one I had beaten. They were slightly glitching at random in usion. I didn’t think much of it since it was probably just an error from the monitor being damaged, or something like that. I focused more on what appeared on the screen.

Right above the different icons, it stood out. I recognized it immediately, especially since the name was on the icon. The icon contained a few animatronics from the series, with Freddy Fazbear in the center. None of them were in their normal forms, they were all more cute looking. They were smaller and had simpler designs to them. The way they looked would be something you’d see in a kids cartoon. The background they were in resembled a blue sky. Right underneath them the icon had text. It simply read, ‘FNaF World’.

As I looked at the icon, a sensation began to take over. I began feeling relieved and over joyed. The monitor was back online, meaning I could continue. Scott never came back though. Despite me calling out his name, he never responded. I was worried for him, thinking Butcher got to him. I pushed the thought out of my mind and inspected the new icon.

I found it strange that the new icon appeared then, when it wasn’t originally there in the first place. The possibility that it could have been an unlockable came to my mind, but it wasn’t just a game. Those locations held spirits in them, spirits of people I knew. Nothing about it felt like a game to me.

Besides the new icon, there was something else off about the layout. The Pizzeria Simulator icon also acted strange. It changed into another icon at random. I had difficulty seeing it because of the cracks, but I managed to make it out. The icon continuously changed into the icon of another FNaF game, Ultimate Custom Night.

UCN is a free game released in late June. The game is just one big customizable night full of threats. Most of the characters from the franchise returned in the game. The game is really fun actually, with a dash of story elements Scott added in. The icon is of a character named Nightmarionne. It only appeared in the Halloween version of the fourth game, replacing Nightmare. The letters U, C, and N are inside its mouth in bold red text.  
The only reason the two would be switching out like that is if they were both the same place. There was also the question of how many spirits would be there. I decided to worry about it later, instead focusing on the World icon.

If the icon appeared only then and never before, it must have importance. I didn’t want to risk it disappearing if I clicked on the other icon. I took one quick glance around my room, then clicked on the new icon.

~ * ~

It transported me into an entirely new world. Everything around me had a bright, vibrant, and friendly look. The entire world looked like one big cartoon. Everything from the cluster of random trees to the grass and sky were incredibly simple. The area looked exactly like the background during the first area’s fights in the game. There was nothing wrong with the place at all. Everything looked and felt joyful, a place where nothing could go wrong. The grass against my feet were surprisingly soft despite their flat appearance. A small breeze rubbed up my body in the place, though not enough to make me cold.

The place looked innocent but I knew better. Somewhere in there laid a secret I needed to find. The world acted as a distraction to prevent me from finding it. I had an idea of what to look for, and knowing this I began walking.

Everything went past me as I kept walking except the sky. The sky never changed in the slightest. Not even the clouds moved or changed. I scanned the land as I kept walking forward, looking for anything out of place.  
On the surface, FNaF World looks like a simple RPG game. You go around fighting creatures with the Fazbear crew, collecting new fighters and items. And that’s what the game is. There’s much more to it though. Scott is a mischief guy, who adds in secrets to his games. The game has a dark side to it that you’d only see if you went deeper. And that was exactly what I ended up doing there.

It took some time but I found what I needed. A lone tree sticking out from the rest glitched rapidly. These types of objects in the world that glitch out is normal for FNaF World. It allowed you to travel to different areas by going into sub-tunnels. The sub-tunnels are areas that resemble 8-bit games. The further you went in them, the worse the quality got. If you went to deep, it’d be game over for you.

I highly doubted that the entirety of FNaF World had been in that place. I suspected only a small portion actually was, and in that portion I’d find something. I approached the glitched tree nervously, unsure what would actually happen when I entered it. The chance that it would hurt like hell entered my mind. I squeezed my eyes shut and ran into it.

After a few seconds of running in blindly I didn’t feel anything. I opened my eyes to discover a new world. Everything around me had a light blue color scheme, with the sky and ground being black. All around me light blue trees compressed against each other. There’s no way to walk around them to the other side in the actual game. That stayed true in that world as well.

I appeared in a small clearing with a path going left and a dead end on my right. All the trees around me were pixelated, with them glitching occasionally. In FNaF World you had a top view of the place, so looking at it didn’t seem weird. But looking at it in first person is a whole different story. It felt so surreal looking at it all. With only the trees being a source of some kind of light, I felt uncomfortable. I kept thinking the trees would vanish and I’d just be in complete darkness.

When I looked over myself, I learnt that my form in that place wasn’t my normal one. My body kept changing from Shadow Bonnie to Shadow Freddy constantly, while also being pixelated and having a light blue color scheme. I could only walk around my environment at a slow pace, meaning getting around took awhile.

I took the only path available since there’s nothing else for me to do in that clearing. The path became rigid with trees poking out into it as I began walking. I followed the path in a stair like motion, eventually coming to another clearing.

I’ve played a lot of FNaF World so I had a good idea of where to go. The first glitched object you found couldn’t take you deeper into the sub-tunnels. I thought there would be an entrance to the second level but there wasn’t.  
To my right, another wide area with a dead end existed. In the actual game there’d be a teleporter down there that brought you back into the normal terrain. There’s supposed to be one on the path I had taken as well. Neither of them were there meaning I couldn’t head back to the normal terrain. It seemed to be intentional, as another way for me to go existed, that wasn’t in the actual game. Usually on the left, a wall of trees blocked off another section. A single tree was missing though which allowed me to move on.

I squeezed through the gap into another section. This new section had a long path on the left leading nowhere and another large area on the right. When I entered the new area I spotted a glitched out tree next to me. It glitched out faster and more frequently than the other tree I entered, making it stand out. I walked into it with my eyes open this time so I could see what exactly happened. The moment I touched it I immediately appeared in a completely new area. The whole thing happened in a instant, making me feel dazed afterwards.

The ground and sky were still black, but now the trees were white. They were lower quality than before with them looking more like large circles than trees. I became white along with being lower quality. I could now only bend the base of my fingers instead of separate parts of them. My jaw became stiff and when I tried speaking it wouldn’t budge. Apparently there’s a risk with going deeper though I didn’t have any other options.  
I landed in a small square like area, with a single path in front of me. I now went even slower than before in this area which made things much more frustrating and a huge pain to deal with.

I went down the narrow path where I ended up with two more paths at the end. One on my left and one on my right. The one on my left brought me deeper into the tunnels while the other one went back to the previous tunnel. I naturally went left towards another glitching tree.

I walked through it where it brought me to the final tunnel. The color pallete had swapped in the tunnel. Everything white became black, and everything black became white. The trees were now large cubes with tiny spaces in between each other. I naturally became black too. I could no longer move my fingers at all, or even blink. At that point I went the same speed as a turtle.

Yet again I was in another small area, this one being narrow. An opening to my right led to a dead end and another path. I shuffled down the path, barely making any progress. At the end of it another dead end awaited me along with a path. I went right which would take me to a teleporter into the previous tunnel. It would take a long time getting to it though as the path itself is long. Luckily I wasn’t heading that way. A chunk of trees were missing which granted me access to another area. I headed down into it where I recognized where it took me.

There’s two trees you can walk through that takes you to a teleporter. This teleporter is the final one you needed to go in to go all the way down. Not knowing where exactly it was, I ended up spending a hefty amount of time pressed against trees. The trees ended up being right in front of the way I had came in from.

I passed right through them into a narrow path. At the end of it another glitched tree stood out among the others. This one looked more distorted than any of the other glitched trees, as this one kept changing colors rapidly. It didn’t actually do this in the game. I took this as a sign indicating I was going the right way. I walked down the long path, the tree growing closer with every step I took. I was now standing in front of it after a minute of shuffling. The tree let off some kind of heat. It was comforting actually, the heat soothing my body. I inched closer to it, the heat increasing.

As I touched the tree I could feel a large burst of heat course through me. I felt my entire body being devoured by a horrid pain. Everything became itchy, stung like hell, and made me only think about the overwhelming pain. After a short second, the pain abruptly ended, with me standing in a new area. I returned back to my old self and no longer moved in shuffles. The ground and sky were black yet again, with the trees now being red. The place is of the same quality as the first tunnel, maybe better than it. It was all still pixelated though.

There was no way out of the area, no path to take. Only trees surrounded me from every angle. The only thing located in the small area other than the trees is a pond. It too is a pixelated red and around half the size of the area. There were what appeared to be two large rocks sitting next to the pond. In the game if you ended up here, you were trapped. You could only leave if you escaped out of the game, or went into the pond. An entity resided in the area, going by the name of Old Man Consequences. They weren’t there now, no one but me stood in there. I could only go into the small pond, with nothing else for me to do.

I approached it cautiously with most of my body leaning away from it. When I stood over the pond I began submerging my foot into it. I actually felt real water around my foot. It was freezing cold but still real water. I hesitated about going in completely. I was still alive, meaning I could drown in it. It might only work on spirits. The possibilities of what would happen were endless really.

Since I’m here, you know I didn’t die. I never even went in it. I have no clue what would have happened if I did. Someone stopped me before I could. I didn’t even need to see them to know who it was.

“I wouldn’t do that. This isn’t the actual place from the game. All that’s down there is more water.”

Their voice. It had been so long since I last heard it.

A giant wave of both dread and relief filled my entire body. My heart was beginning to pump faster from the sudden feeling. I didn’t know how to react. My body wouldn’t move or do anything. I just stood there with my foot in the water.

“Come on, Sean. I’ve waited so long to see you again. I want to see the look on your face.”

I wanted to see him, more than anything. My body refused too. I didn’t have the nerve or ability to look at him.

“I’m….not the same person I used to be. I look different now. Really different, actually. I’m still trying to get used to this body. It’s all kind of jumbled with parts.” He let out a small chuckle then continued.

“Listen. You don’t need to be scared. I know that it’s been a long time and you’re afraid of what you’re going to see. I’m sure seeing everyone else was hard for you. Don’t worry though, I’m not in pain. Far from it. You have questions, don’t you? I can answer them.”

I had the urge to rub my eyes desperately. I could feel the sensation building up.

“Please. I won’t force you to look at me. You know that’s not the type of person I am. I can wait.”

I couldn’t take it anymore. I needed to see him again. I didn’t care what he looked like now. I forced my body to rotate into his general direction where I could get a clear view. He was right, he was different. He looked exactly like the descriptions everyone had given of the misshapen figure in the purgatories. Not a single piece on him was the same shape or size.

I stared at him in a mixture of complete shock and horror. All I could say to him was his name.

“....Mason?”

~ * ~

“Mason was there too?” James asked.

“Yeah, they were. Shouldn’t be a surprise though. Everyone I ever knew he murdered. Then they all ended up in those purgatories.” Sean told them.

“Is there any reason why he appeared in that place instead of one of the others?” Eddie asked.

“Yeah. I’m getting to that part soon. Though if you can’t wait, Mason’s the first one he killed. And since the time frame between the next ones who died are so long, Mason ended up being alone.”

The two men nodded at what Sean said. It has been around an hour since Sean first arrived to the secured bunker. He still felt uneasy being in there, but has taken a liking to the two men. They reminded him of an old married couple.

“What form from the franchise did Mason take on? Based on what you’ve said so far, the form he took seems uncanny.” Eddie said while adjusting himself in his chair.

“Well, actually. He didn’t take on the form of a character from the franchise.” Sean told them.

Eddie stopped moving in his chair as he looked at Sean. “Really? If he didn’t take on a form from the franchise, who was he then?” James asked eagerly.

Before Sean could reply, the door flew open. 

“Haton. Chanit. I need to talk with you. Immediately.”

A man along with a woman had entered the room. The man had a black mustache that curved at the ends. Brown hair covered his head that parted upwards. The way his blue eyes looked at the two men gave Sean the impression he was their boss. The man wore a black suit with a red tie in it. His face seemed rather buff, mainly near his cheeks.

The woman next to the man had reddish hair that ended at her neck. It looked like her hair was cut very recently. She was the same woman who brought in the duffel bag. For whatever reason, her face reminded Sean of Susie’s face, making him begin to long for her.

“Jasper, we’re in the middle of something. Can’t it wait?” James said.

“No. We’ve received more information on the Jawler case. Both of you need to follow me to the meeting room. Now.” Jasper said uptight.

Sean remembered James mentioning someone named Jasper before. James let out a heavy sigh as he got up. “Sorry, Sean. We’ll be back soon enough. For now, Abigail can keep you company. We won’t be long.” Eddie told him.

Sean nodded as he watched the two men leave the room. Jasper followed behind them with the woman named Abigail staying behind. “Come on, I’ll show you around.” She said.

Her voice sounded sweet and delicate. Sean could already feel his body getting weak. He pushed himself up and followed her out of the room. As they walked down the long hall, Sean began to question the place along with the people.

“Why exactly are you showing me around? Isn’t this place like, run by the government or something? Should I even be seeing this stuff.” Sean cautiously asked in fear she might get upset.

She didn’t, rather she turned to face Sean. She dawned a smile on her face as she began talking. “Usually this place doesn’t even have outsiders in it. However, because of what happened with you, we made an exception.” The way she said it. It was like they were trying to not make Sean feel bad about himself or upset.

She looked away from him as she continued talking. “More people are intrigued by what happened than you know. The entire government, if not most of the government knows what happened. Including Trump.”

Sean could feel his stomach lurch, twisting itself up inside of him. Donald Trump, the president, knew about it. He knew that when Eddie and James told him they were from the FBI, a good amount of people would know about the event already. But the president also knew about it.

“Shocking, I know. What happened to you has gotten everyone curious and wanting to know more. If there really is more after death, imagine what could be done with that power.”

Sean didn’t need to try imagining it, he experienced it himself. And no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t forget the events that unfolded.

“You’re a brave young man, Sean.”

He stopped walking for a moment from her comment. He never considered himself as brave, more as persistent to survive.

“Most people who went through something like that probably wouldn’t survive. To be honest, I don’t think I would. You did though. You’re a tough guy.” She turned back towards him and smiled again.

The more Sean looked and listened to her, the more he felt queasy. He wasn’t sure if it was just because he was alone with a gorgeous woman, or because he missed the woman he had spent so much time with.  
Before he knew it, Sean suddenly stood in front of another door. A few people dressed in suits walked by, not seeming to notice Sean in the slightest.

“Here we are.” Abigail said. She took out an ID card and slid it into the slot. “You know, doing this to get anywhere here is a real drag.” She added as the door opened.

The two walked into a mainly spacious room. Covering all the walls were large cabinets, with a few desks in the middle of the room. A single large light came from the ceiling that blinded the place. Madison walked towards a section of cabinets as Sean looked around. She pulled one open then flipped through different files inside. She stopped at one and took it out. It slid against the other files slowly with grace. She walked back towards Sean who was staring out the doors window at people walking by.

“Here. This one should interest you.”

Sean flinched at her sudden voice. He turned around to see her handing him a file. It was filled to the brim with papers, with a large red stamp printed on the file. ‘Classified’ read the large red printing on the file. Sean took the file from her, which turned out to be lighter than he thought.

“This should keep you entertained for awhile. I have to take care of something. Don’t get into any trouble.” She brushed past Sean and left him in the room alone.

He no longer took a liking to Abigail. In his eyes, she didn’t want anything to do with him. She had simply been assigned to deal with him.

Sean walked over to one of the desks and sat down in it. Other than a small lamp, random sheets of paper, a cup full of pens, and a drawer underneath it, the desk didn’t have much to it. Sean dropped the file onto the desk, releasing a rather large noise that shot through the room. He stared at the file for a moment. Madison never said what it contained. Sean guessed she simply picked a random one for him. He wrapped his fingers around it and lifted it open.

He stopped dead in his movement once he saw the first piece of paper. Sweat formed across his face and flowed down it at an incredible rate. His heart which has been through a lot already, pumped faster. Sean began to back away from the file, with his gaze not moving from it.

He didn’t think he’d ever see him again. After everything, Sean thought he’d be able to forget his face. This file he received without a care though, changed that from happening. He could make out his expression clearly even from the distance he was at. His eyebrows were narrow, his eyes squinting slightly as he looked forward. That grin of his, that damn grin. He almost always wore a flat expression, but when he didn’t. You’d feel like your end has finally arrived, and that you were looking right at it.

Sean felt the room become smaller by the second.

He didn’t get it.

Why was he feeling like this? He’s been talking about it all, about him. Why would he be feeling like this now? Why not before?

His body gave out on him. He practically fell back into the desk.

Is this something people experience after a traumatic event? Or is all the times he should have felt terrified finally catching up?

The room began to spin in a clockwise motion. He could feel movement all around him, surrounding him. He couldn’t stand anymore.

He slammed into the desk, everything becoming darker as he rested on the floor.

Sean passed out.

~ * ~

"I remember that picture."

"It was taken quite some time after we met. The only time the police have ever arrested me."

"Everyone you cared for had died. I murdered them all."

"I was coming for you next. I was ready to kill you. Ready to finish what I started all those months ago."

"I never did. "

"Somehow, by some greater force at play, the police found me. They had me arrested instantly."

"I already knew what they were going to do. They were going to execute me. The only reason they didn’t is because the people I was with at the time helped me out."

"I had to go on the run and I couldn’t let myself get caught again."

"Killing them wasn’t a problem for me, I didn’t care for any of them. I’m more than positive they thought I’d never betray them."

"I had to escape the state. I never got the chance to kill you. To finish what I started."

"Sean."

"It’s not over."

"I’m still here. Waiting."

"I’m trapped. I’ve been trapped in here for awhile now. Soon, I’ll be free."

"Tell me Sean. How much more can you handle before you break?"

~ * ~

“Sean?! Sean?!? Sean, wake up!” A muffled, distant voice came.

A small amount of light began to fill Sean’s vision. As he was brought back into the world, he could hear the voice more clearly.

“Sean?!? Are you alright?!” The voice came in a panicked tone.

Sean blinked rapidly as his eyes adjusted to the light in the room. Hovering over him, Eddie had his eyes moving rapidly over Sean. He seemed to have more wrinkles covering his face than usual. When he saw Sean had woken up, he let out a large sigh of relief.

“Jesus christ, Sean. What happened?” Eddie said as he helped Sean back onto his feet.

Sean could feel a tingling sensation around his forehead. He touched his forehead lightly, wincing immediately with contact. A large gash in his temple now rested, with blood pouring out extensively. His legs were also weak, barely being able to hold his weight. Eddie had to support Sean so he wouldn’t topple back onto the floor.

Sean looked around the room at the other people near him. James stood a few feet away, biting at his nails. Next to him was Abigail who was looking at Sean with a worried face. Jasper stood in front of the door, his entire body blocking it. His arms were crossed together in front of his chest. He glared decisively at Sean, seeming to already know what had happened.

“Um....I opened a file Abigail gave me. When I looked inside it, I felt light headed. I could feel the room shrinking and moving rapidly. Then everything just went black.” Sean mumbled, unable to talk at his usual volume.

Abigail looked hurt when Sean told them what happened. He didn’t know if he should feel sorry for her or angry for leaving him there alone.

“I’m so sorry. You shouldn’t have been in here. This is a classified room. Why don’t we get you some water and take care of that cut of yours.” Eddie told him. Sean nodded reluctantly as the two headed towards the door.

“What were you thinking, Abigail? Bringing this child in here and worse, showing him a classified file? Especially of Andrew!” Jasper roared at Madison.

“I’m sorry. I thought maybe if he saw the file, his mind would be at ease.” Abigail said in a desperate attempt to right her wrong.

Jasper simply threw his hands up in the air with rage. “Ease his mind?! How the hell would that ease his mind? Did you really think showing him images and pages worth of all the people Andrew killed would ease his mind?!” Jasper snarled.

Seeing that things were going to get ugly fast, Eddie guided Sean out of the room quickly. “Jasper, lay off her. She was just trying to help out.” James said.

As Sean left, he could see Jasper begin to approach James. He didn’t get to see or hear whatever went down. The room seemed to be sound proof and there weren’t any windows to see through other than the door’s window.  
A small group of people were near the door, murmuring to each other. Eddie waved them off as he brought Sean towards a small room. It was the same room him, Eddie, and James were in before where they ate together. Eddie led him to the small table where Sean collapsed into its chair. Eddie walked up to the cabinets, taking out a plastic cup in it. He then turned a sink on so it would dispense cold water.

As he filled the cup up, Sean looked around the room. He fiddle with his fingers while he waited for Eddie. He was still trying to wrap his brain around what had happened. This has happened before to him a few times. Though he could never figure out why they happened in the first place. Maybe this most recent event meant something. Did he even look through the file Abigail gave him?

Eddie walked back to the table, handing Sean the cup of water. Sean grabbed the cup and began gulping down the water. “Slow down. You’re going to choke.” Eddie warned him.

Sean placed the cup back on the table. Half of it was already empty. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand as Eddie watched silently.

“Listen Sean. When someone goes through a traumatic experience in their life, usually they’re never quite the same again. Something inside of them changes. They’re still themself, but not quite. And that’s what happened to you.” Eddie told Sean.

His hands were knotted together in a small ball placed on the table. It seemed like he was trying to find the right words to say. “We know about the blackouts you’ve had. The ones where he would talk to you.”

Sean had a feeling he knew where this was going. “I’m not insane. I do hear his voice. Talking to me. Like they’re still alive. I don’t know why it happens. I want it to stop.” He told Eddie.

Eddie nodded in a understanding way. “I’m not saying you’re insane, Sean. No one thinks you are. It's just, people can create hallucinations, things that aren’t real that are connected to what happened to them. That’s what’s happening to you. Andrew is dead. He isn’t coming back. He can’t come back. Not this time.”

Sean wanted to believe him, wanted to believe it was all true. But something deep down, a feeling he’s had since it happened, told him it wasn’t true. And he was stuck debating if it was or not, wanting to have an answer.  
Sean no longer wanted to discuss the topic anymore. He finished off the rest of the water, slammed the cup down onto the table, and looked into Eddie’s eyes.

“I know. Butcher is dead. You’re right about it all. I’m just creating these dreams of his voice. It isn’t his real voice. I think I just created these dreams as someway to torment myself for what I did. As punishment.”

Eddie got up from his chair and walked over towards Sean. He placed his hand on Sean’s shoulder, like William had done once back in the asylum. “You’re going to be fine, Sean. I promise.” He said it with a trusting attitude.

Sean smiled at him, wanting to just be able to spend quality time with him. To get to know him and James better. They seemed to be really nice people.

“Stay here. I’ll go get some bandages and such for your cut now.”

Eddie left the room, leaving Sean to sit at the table. Sean waited for Eddie to return, where he began to wonder. Would he be fine? Could he possibly have a normal life again, after everything that has happened? What would he even do after he was done there? He’s homeless, has no family, and no money. Sean was sure that Eddie and James would work something out for him.

Nonetheless, Sean wasn’t sure what he’d do next. He’d most likely be let out of the asylum in a day or two. Susie wouldn’t be so lucky. She’d be stuck there for a bit longer. The thought of being away from Susie made Sean feel a great amount of discomfort. Pretty soon he started thinking about her. She cared deeply for him, and he cared deeply for her. It never occurred to Sean that he may be falling in love with her. And the more he thought about it, the more giddy he felt about seeing her again.

He calmed himself down as Eddie returned. He had a small first aid kit in his hand. He placed it on the table then went to the sink to clean his hands. He came back with a damped paper towel, which he began to use on Sean’s forehead. Sean winced for a moment, but allowed Eddie to remove the blood. Most of it was gone, with only a bit still around the cut. Afterwards, Eddie scooted a chair next to Sean. He opened the kit and fumbled through the different items. Eddie took out a small bottle that appeared to be a antibacterial ointment and a large bandage. He closed the kit then began work on Sean’s cut. He squeezed some of the ointment onto his finger. The color of it seemed to be beige.

“This is going to sting like hell. Just clench your teeth and try not to move a lot.” Eddie warned Sean.

Sean nodded and did as he was told. Eddie leaned forward and began to spread the ointment on the cut. Sean jerked when the ointment made contact, breathing heavily through his clenched teeth.

“I said don’t move.”

Sean managed to not move as much through the procedure, only giving slight hard breaths and groans. When Eddie finished up, he cleaned off his hands again. He returned and picked up the bandage. He peeled back the wrapper on it, placing it over Sean’s cut.

“Alright, that should do the trick. I’d take you to a hospital, but you aren’t allowed to leave until we get all the information we can out of you.” Eddie told him, hoping he would understand.

“It’s fine. Don’t you guys have like, a medic room or something?” Sean asked.

Eddie let out a small chuckle as he gathered the items back into the kit. “We do. Though I feel like you wouldn’t like it there very much. Mainly because the people there aren’t the kindest of folks. I thought it’d be easier to do it in here since you’ve already been here.”

It kind of made sense, though Sean was skeptical. “Hey, quick question. Does Jasper always act like that?” Sean asked as they began to leave the room.

“Usually he’s a bit calmer. It’s just with this whole case of yours. A lot of people are trying to figure it out. I’m sure you understand. The whole thing is quite insane.”

Sean had to agree. It was quite insane that what happened was real. It felt like a surreal dream for Sean. The two left the room, heading back towards the room they’ve been talking in. When they reached it, no one else had arrived.

“Looks like James is still getting chewed out by Jasper.” Eddie muttered.

Sean sat down in his seat, with Eddie doing the same. “Well, it’s only right that we wait for him to return.” Eddie said.

Sean simply nodded. They sat in silence for a few seconds, unsure what exactly to say. Eddie broke the silence. “Tell me Sean, why were those in our world?” Eddie said pointing to the bag sitting on the table.

Sean nearly forgot it was still there. He stared at the objects briefly, wondering how they managed to survive. “Well, it should be obvious. They came into our world.” Sean stated.

“I thought so. How did they get here though?” He asked.

“If I told you it wouldn’t make much sense. It’d be easier if I just told you the rest of the story first.”

“Right, of course. You must be getting close to the end though, based on the way the story is going.”

“Yeah, I am.”

Although Sean’s been thrilled to be able to tell people what happened without them thinking he was insane, he wasn’t looking forward to saying how it all ended. It wasn’t because he enjoyed telling the story. He hated telling it. He wanted nothing more than to forget everything that happened. That could never happen. He especially did not want to talk about what happened at the house. The events there still ran through his mind, like an echo.

“What’s going to happen with them?” Sean asked, motioning towards the bag.

“They’ll most likely be locked up due to them being evidence. If you wanted to keep them, I unfortunately can’t allow that. Sorry Sean.”

Eddie did seem to be sorry. And he was right, Sean did want to keep them. They were all that remained of the people he cared deeply for. Knowing they would simply be locked up, forgotten over time, upset Sean greatly.  
The door opened as James, Madison, and Jasper walked in. Abigail followed behind the two men, looking down at the floor.

“Hey, sorry for the wait. We had to discuss something.” James said, looking over at Jasper and Abigail.

“It’s fine. Me and Sean had a pleasant time together. His wound is also doing fine.” Eddie said motioning at Sean’s bandaged wound. James looked relieved seeing Sean in a healthy state as he sat down next to Eddie.

“Once you two are done with him, you’re to report to my office. We can finish our discussion there.” Jasper said roughly.

Jasper shooed Abigail out who scuttered out of the room. Before he left though, he stopped at the door. “Sean.” He said while turning back towards them. His tone was no longer aggressive but rather delicate.

“I’m sorry about what happened to you. No one should ever have to go through something like that. You’re a survivor, a brave soul. You’ll be able to have a normal life again, I promise.” And with that he left the room.

“Seems like old Jasper has taken a liking to you.” James said joyfully.

“You sure he isn’t taking pity on me?” Sean asked.

Eddie shook his head at Sean. “Jasper might be a cold man, but he does have a warm side to him. And anyone would be lucky to see that side of him.”

Sean did think Jasper was a good man, despite his aggressive nature. “Hey, why did Jasper want to see you anyway? What’s the Jawler case?” Sean asked innocently.

Eddie’s face turned cold at the mention of the case. “That’s classified, Sean. I can’t tell you about it.” Eddie said flatly.

“Well, it does relate to Andrew. What would be the harm in telling him?” James asked. Eddie shot James a dirty glare which made James stop talking.

“Wait, it relates to him? Why can’t I know then? After everything, I think I have the right.”

Eddie looked more serious than he had before. “This is why we don’t discuss our work, James. You might as well tell him about it!” Eddie said sarcastically.

“Alright.” James said oblivious to Eddie’s sarcasm.

“The Jawler case is a case about an accomplice of Andrew’s. Ever since Andrew’s death, there have been murders similar to that of Andrew. After some investigations, we found out someone who worked for Andrew is the one behind the murders. A man named Jackson Jawler.

“We’ve come to believe that he wanted to keep Andrew’s legacy alive, and proceeded in following in his footsteps. We haven’t caught him yet unfortunately. He has killed around fifteen people since Andrew’s death. We believe we have an idea of where he is, and hopefully he’ll be caught soon.” James said it all confidently with pride, like he somehow had a major role in the case. Eddie exploded after James was done talking.

“I was being sarcastic! What the hell is wrong with you?! Can you ever keep your mouth shut?” Eddie yelled at James.

“I’m sorry! You know I can never tell when someone is sarcastic. We’ve been partners for years now! You should know me well enough.” James shot back.

“And you should know not to tell people what we’re working on! They’re classified for a reason! You’re going to get yourself fired!”

Before either of them could get into a full on fight, Sean broke out laughing. The two men looked at him as he tried to contain himself.

“Jesus, you two remind me of an old married couple. You’re not very good at your job.” Sean said through his laughter.

The two men couldn’t help but join in with him. The small room now filled up with their laughter bouncing off the walls. “Yes, I suppose we aren’t.” Eddie said.

The laughter died down over time as they recollected themselves. “We can discuss the Jawler case later, if you like. Now that you know about it, there’s no point in hiding it from you. Even if it may get us fired. For now, why don’t you continue with the story.” Eddie said.

Sean agreed on this and the two men sat there, listening to Sean carefully.


	9. Wounded Souls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is another chapter that I'm not entirely sure how people will react to. This chapter is sort of a story dump. What I mean by that, is a lot of stuff is told all at once. I did this because I wanted stuff answered, but didn't really know how to answer them through other ways. So, I decided to do this. 
> 
> The other thing about this chapter, that I don't know how people will feel about, is the last section of it. I smashed two FNaF games together in the ending section of this chapter, and both of these sections for this chapter are rather short. So, sorry to any fans of these two games.
> 
> Anyway, next chapter will be a big one. Just you wait, things are about to go down again. And compared to everything else, this one is going to be big.
> 
> Until next time.

It took a long time for me to say anything to him. I was still in shock over what I was seeing. Though he couldn’t give off any expressions, I could tell he was glad to see me again. 

“Sean, it’s been so long. For you though, it must have only been half a year or so.” Mason said. 

His voice sounded the same way it always had, nothing about it was off. I did find this strange at first, but over time I stopped questioning it. 

“Well, what do you think?” He asked me. 

He referred to the form he had taken on. I already told you that he didn’t take on the form of a character from the franchise. The form he took on is quite bizarre. He took on the form of a hybrid of different characters, specifically characters fans of the franchise have made. 

His entire body consisted of original characters people have made based around the series. They were all a jumble of different shapes and sizes, different textures and colors. It all looked out of place. I don’t think you know any of the characters, so I’ll give you brief descriptions of them as I go. 

First off, their head wasn’t one consistent piece. It consisted of two separate pieces combined as one. The right side of their head belonged to Candy the Cat. Candy is a light blue animatronic created by a guy named Emil Macko. They’re from a popular fan game series called Five Nights at Candy’s. Although the games mechanics do resemble FNaF’s, the games are pretty good. Candy’s face consists of the color white and blue, and has red cheeks. He has these black eyebrows above his eyes, with his eyes being a light brown. They have eyelids but you don’t really see them much. Instead they kind of just stare at you wide-eyed. 

Like I already said, the right side of their head consisted of Candy. More specifically from the second game. The ear they had was gone, with no wires sticking out either. Small but noticeable dents were scattered across their plastic head. Parts of the plastic also appeared to have peeled off, along with scrapes on them. The blue and white colors had become very dull. They no longer were bright and new looking. A small crack formed on their cheek, which also had small dents on it. 

They usually have a piece of their suit sticking out on the side of their head. It resembles that of a cat’s fur on the side of the head. It was gone though, and where it would have been contained a large hole that showed off some of their endoskeleton. The hole had a jagged edge to it that almost reached the cheek. It seemed that piece of the suit got forcefully ripped out. Their eyebrow had a small portion of it missing, with a darker white than the rest on their face underneath where it would have been. 

The eye socket where their eye rested also had a jagged hole on it. The hole, just underneath the socket, near the top of their snout or muzzle, looked like a scar. It wasn’t as big as the one on the side of their head and looked rather small. The gap between the socket and snout became covered by this jagged hole. Their eye had a large crack going right through their pupil. Smaller cracks formed outwards from the crack, yet the eye seemed to function just fine. Their snout or muzzle had no damage on it other than small dents like the rest of their face. Their jaw also stayed intact, minus one or two teeth missing from it. 

The left side of their face belonged to Popgoes the Weasel. They were created by Kane Carter and are from the fan game Popgoes. Their head is made up of a light brown and a darker brown around their eyes. Their snout is a beige color and their suit pieces are all 3D printed. 

That’s one thing I liked about the fan game, the use of 3D printing. In the improved model of them, you can see these faint lines covering the suit, which gave them more detail. And their damaged form isn’t just simple holes. They were literally torn apart and crumpled. It looks really cool actually. 

Their eyes have light green in them, or regular green. They also have black eyebrows, but theirs are smaller in size compared to Candy’s. 

Just like Candy, the ear coming out of the hole in their head was gone. Though they had small frayed wires poking out of the hole. Also like Candy, they had small dents covering them with some plastic peeling off. Unlike Candy, their suit looked crumpled in places. Mainly on the side of their head and partially on their forehead. Barely any holes were on them, making them seem to be less damaged than the other half of the head. 

Their eye had no crack forming on it, though it seemed part of their iris became worn down. A small part had vanished, like it dried up or something. Although they had eyelids in the game, they didn’t there. They just stared at me with no life. The added fact that their eye socket drooped down slightly from being crumpled and split didn’t help. 

It was rather unsettling, I’ll admit. 

Their snout, minus the dents, stayed intact. Upon further inspection, it seemed Popgoes’ suit wasn’t as thick as Candy’s. It looked thinner really, almost delicate. 

Both snouts of the two pieces had three freckles near the front. And directly in the middle of their head was a very noticeable line. The line had a black color to it, with a small mixture of white, blue, and light brown. It seemed the two pieces were welded together in the center. 

Both parts of where they met were slightly jagged, but they fit perfectly like a puzzle piece. It was almost satisfying really. They were almost identical aside from their colors and shape. The only off thing was their nose. They had their own smallish nose, though I couldn’t really see it. They might not have had one, and if they did then it blended in with the line between the two pieces. 

Popgoes wore a top hat and in their story it belonged to Freddy Fazbear himself. Here, they didn't. The top of their head was bare except for of course, small dents running across it. And before you ask, the back of their head had a gaping hole in it. While the back of Candy’s head simply didn’t exist, Popgoes’ half looked like it blew up from the inside. 

The hole where Candy’s ear would be was empty, but Popgoes’ wasn’t. They had an ear in theirs. The ear they had belonged to Rachel the Rabbit, from Those Nights at Rachel’s. Although the fan game itself isn’t very popular, the guy who made it is. Nikson is the creator of it who also made the more popular fan game, The Joy of Creation. 

Rachel’s ear is mainly a light grey with the insides of it an even lighter grey. The way the ears were made for her seemed to indicate they were one single piece, instead of two seperate ones. And that’s what Mason did with the ear, made it one single piece. 

The entire ear looked filthy, with it being far darker than it had been in the game. It seemed to be covered in dirt or something similar. The top section of it was badly torn apart, with most of the suit gone on it. Only the bottom section of it had any suit left. Metal beams jutted out from it, with a part of them appearing to have snapped off. The lower section of the ear also consisted of being torn apart, mainly in the center of it. It had slightly worn down around the edges too. I could see through the tears where the metal beams that acted as the ear were. Right between the two suit pieces of the ear, a large tear existed that revealed more of the metal beams.  
No clue if the ears are two different pieces, but they were there like I already stated. It was one piece made of several metal beams. It looked out of place sticking out from their head, though their entire look didn’t look normal. 

Their entire torso only consisted of one piece. That piece belonged to Jolly the Bee. For the fan games, they were made by IvanG, but in reality they belong to a company called Jollibee. They’re this fast food industry or something with their mascot being a red bumblebee, just like Jolly from the fan games. 

The torso being used was from the third Jolly game. It’s mainly a very light red, almost looking pink. In the lower section are two thick yellow lines that ran across the entire torso horizontally. At the top of the torso is an oval section that almost went down the torso half way. It has a grimy white color that filled the entire oval. 

There should have been two black buttons and a bow tie, but they were missing. The torso had a bit more withering that it did in the game. In the game there’s a large hole in the upper left section of it, and a smaller hole right underneath that hole. In there, the two holes had joined together as one big hole on the side. In the upper right section is a small hole near where there shoulder would be. And near the bottom of their torso on the right side laid another large hole. And the bottom of the torso became jagged and torn completely. The hole on the right side had joined the jagged bottom, making the hole larger. The other hole which was already large, had also joined, making it even larger. Now the sides of the torso were pretty much gone with only the inside of it remaining. 

It wouldn’t be until later that I would find out the back of their torso had damage received to it too. Usually it had a small bump near the bottom of the torso that’s supposed to be a stinger. It no longer existed and had left behind a massive hole. All the holes on the torso were very jagged. I honestly don’t know if they’re suppose to be plastic or not. I think they are. Mason also had removed the guts that are usually inside of it. 

Their entire left arm belonged to another character from Five Nights At Candy’s, called The Rat. It’s pretty obvious what they are from their name, they’re a rat animatronic. And Mason used their left arm from the second game. It looked exactly like it did in the game, with some small changes. The upper portion of the arm consists of a light brown color, with the arm itself being rather skinny and both segments being long. A small portion for the suit of the upper section is missing near the bottom, revealing a small amount of their endoskeleton for that segment. Their lower arm segment has no suit on it, and is just a bare endoskeleton. The endoskeleton itself is a single metal rod, with three smaller ones sticking out of it on the sides horizontally.

Have I mentioned most animatronics that are created in the franchise itself and the fan games, aren’t plausible in the slightest?

The only difference that arm had in there, was a large cut in its suit, that ran all the way up it. The lower section of the arm became bent, making it slightly damaged.

Their left hand looked really out of place compared to everything else. They had on a glove that looked like it came out of a cartoon. And technically it did. The glove belonged to Photo Negative Mickey, from the fan game Five Nights at Treasure Island. Their glove is a dark grey color and is just Mickey Mouse's hand, which seemed to be intact. I don’t know who created the fan game, because there are so many versions of it out there.

Their entire right arm and hand belonged to a single character, and was longer than their other arm. It belonged to an Artificial Intelligence called Simon. They’re from the fan game Popgoes, and to be honest, they’re a pretty original character for a fan game. 

Basically, they resemble a human skeleton, with a purple color scheme and being made of mechanical components. They were built to act like the main villain of Scott’s franchise, but only for the first three games in the series. I’ve talked enough about them though, let me actually tell you what the arm looks like.

It has an uncanny resemblance to an actual person’s bones. The two bone segments are connected by these thick and circular metal gears, or something like that. Really thin metal strings or poles act as a way to make the arms move around easier, without them falling apart. Their hand also resembles our own hand really well, with the addition of small metal claws on the fingertips. Like I already mentioned, that arm was longer than their left one. And like most of their body, their arm wasn’t in perfect condition. 

A few of the thin pieces of metal connected to their arm had come undone, with them either missing entirely or hanging onto the arm loosely. The lower portion of their arm had a fracture in it, thought it didn’t seem to make the arm not work properly. If anything, it just made it act slower. Besides those damages done to the arm, it appeared to be fine.

Their pelvis had no suit and to be frank, I’m not sure who’s endoskeleton it was. Their left leg belonged to Doug the Dog, another character from Those Nights at Rachel’s. The leg is entirely black, with only the knee being white. Just like with Rachel’s ear, the leg had stains covering it. There were wide and deep cuts around the leg, mainly near the bottom of the leg and a few smaller ones on the outside. An endoskeleton which I can only assume is from their game, shown through the damage. 

Their left foot belonged to a character most people probably don’t know. Their left foot belonged to Po from Five Nights at Tubbyland, created by Critolious. That’s right, Po. From that TV show Teletubbies, is in a fan game. 

Isn’t it amazing the things people can come up with? 

Anyway, their foot looked rather small. The suit for it is a dark red with dark stains on it. The top of it had a good amount of the suit missing, with smaller bits of it gone on the side. The foot is a bit flat and so is the endoskeleton, which at the time made me wonder how he got around at all. 

Their right leg belonged to Cindy the Cat. They were also created by Emil Macko. They’re identical to Candy, but they’re a girl and have a magenta color scheme. Their leg had small dents covering it, just like the head did. The front of their casing for the leg went missing like in the game, allowing me to see their entire endoskeleton. It looked bulky with a few small beams located in it for support. The color of their leg appeared very dull.

Who their right foot belonged to took me awhile, since it didn’t ring any bells right away. I figured out after some time, that their foot belonged to George from the Jolly series. It looked the same as it did in the games, with it being a really light orange color. It had no damage done to it at all.

Looking at them made me disoriented, mesmerized even. All the different pieces that formed their body. Each one not like the other. I could tell they were taller than me, though only by a few inches. They were slanted to the side, with most of their weight being supported by Cindy’s foot. 

At some point my mouth had opened as I looked at him. I didn’t even notice until he pointed it out. 

“Yeah I know, it’s a lot to take in. Why don’t you sit down for a moment? There’s a lot we need to talk about, Sean.”

~ * ~

It took longer than it should have for me to sit on one of the stones near the pond. Mainly due to my legs having the sudden urge to not cooperate with me. Mason had an easier time than I did walking. He mainly limped forward though, at an incredible speed actually. He didn’t bother sitting on the other rock next to me, probably because he couldn’t. Once I managed to sit on the large rock, I started to figure out what to actually talk about.  
It had been so long since the last time we talked, or even seen each other. He broke the silence as he began to talk. 

“You’ve been through a lot. I’m impressed at what you’ve done so far.” He told me. 

“What do you mean? Have you been watching me?” I asked. 

“No, I wish I could. Scott’s been telling me about what you’ve been through while you’ve been here. I’m really impressed. Most people never got past a single purgatory.” He told me cheerfully. 

“If you knew I was here, then why did you never help me? I could have died several times!” I began to shout. 

Already the tension between us started to become sour. Either he ignored it or didn’t even notice. “I don’t have the power to travel between purgatories, like you and Scott do. Though you never were really in any danger. Scott helped you back in the four purgatory, though I don’t think you even realized it.” 

The figure that I saw when the ball of light appeared there not long ago, it was Scott. I didn’t even know it was him, course if I had seen him fully I still wouldn’t have known. 

“And as for all the other times well, he did actually arrive in those places when you were in trouble. And all those times he wanted to help. He stopped himself though because every single time, you managed to fight back.” 

He wasn't wrong. I did manage to survive through it all, badly beaten up and most of the time almost dead, but alive. 

“Scott still could have helped me. Most of the time I nearly died.” 

“You’re right, and I’m sure Scott is sorry. Truth is, he didn’t want to hurt the others. He knew if he intervened, they’d come after him. And he didn’t want to hurt anyone. Even after death, Scott’s a good man.” 

Both his eyes were wide open, making him look like he’s always in a shocked state. The tone of his voice said otherwise. He’d been filled with sorrow and fear. Not for himself, but for everyone else there. Well, mostly everyone there. 

“You were always a fighter, Sean. You never gave up. You have your flaws but, you always have a fighting spirit. And hearing about you, I know that spirit is still in you. It always has been even after everything that went wrong.” 

He seemed extremely glad to see me again and I was too. Ever since he died, I wanted nothing more than to see him again. Even if it was in that state. I kept looking him over, fascinated by his form. 

“It really is something, isn’t it?” He said. 

“Oh, sorry. I-I didn’t mean to act weird or anything.” 

“It’s fine, dude. We spent a lot of time playing those games. Those were the days.” Bringing up our past seemed to hurt him, make him feel depressed. I think he still longed for it, wanted it despite being dead. 

“Now, we have time to spare. Tell me about what’s been going on with you. How long has it been out there?” He asked me. 

“About half a year has gone by since you died. A lot of people took your death really hard. Especially your parents.” I told him. 

“Half a year? So, I was right.” He mumbled to himself while looking down. 

I began to notice that as his head moved, the half of his head that belonged to Popgoes also did. Like it wasn’t fully connected to the other half of his head. If he moved it around enough, he might have been able to fling it right off his head. 

“My parents. How are they doing?” He asked with desperation to know the answer. 

You two know what happened, right? It appeared all over the news. Telling him what happened was hard. I really didn’t want to make the setting more depressing. 

“Mason….this isn’t going to be easy to say.” His posture began to sink down, like he already knew what I would be saying.

“A week or so after you died, your parents committed suicide.” 

He stood there in a frozen state, unable to respond to me. “Oh god…” Is all he could let out. 

He ended up positioning himself on the edge of the other rock, both his hands covering his face. “How?” He said through his hands. 

“It was a quick death for them. They shot themselves in the heads with a pistol. They both died the moment the bullet made contact with their heads.” I expected our reunion to be cheerful as we talked to each other. Instead it became sorrowful and grim. 

“They must have thought they could reunite with me. Maybe we would have...” 

I didn’t know exactly how to comfort him. What do you do when your friend who is dead them self, learns that their parents are also dead?

I got up from my rock and walked over to him. I placed one of my hands on his back. His suit felt rough and incredibly cold, making me almost recoil. I kept it on him and rubbed his back trying to comfort him.

“You don’t need to do that, Sean. I can’t feel you. It’s just a suit.” He said while looking over at me. 

I removed my hand then apologized to him. 

“No, I’m sorry. We should be happy right now. It's been so long. I can grieve later.” 

He motioned for me to sit back down on the rock again. As I did he positioned himself on his rock so he faced me. He couldn’t sit properly though and ended up having his legs far apart from each other in a squatting position. 

I told him about the world as it is now. There wasn’t a whole lot to say. Other than the latest movies and media that came out, I couldn’t think of anything interesting. He seemed to be enjoying himself just listening to me. 

Once I finished he began talking in a more cheerful attitude. “Wow, life hasn’t changed at all. Looks like I’m not missing out on anything.” 

“Yeah, it’s still the same.” 

We sat in silence yet again. This time I broke it. 

“I’m sorry.” He seemed surprised at what I said. 

“What are you talking about, Sean?” He asked me. 

“You died because of me. I became drunk and wandered outside alone. If you hadn’t come after me you wouldn’t have died. Only I would have. I’m so sorry.” I started to breathe heavily. I still blame myself for his death. I was an idiot, a drunk idiot. That night is one of the things I regret most in my life. 

“Shut up.” He blatantly said. 

Now it was my turn to be surprised. 

“It’s not your fault. And it’s not your fault that everyone else died. You know who’s fault it is? Andrew’s. Not yours.” 

He walked up to me, then embraced me in an awkward friend hug. “You might be a huge screw up, but you’re not a monster. The real monster is going to suffer for a long time.” He released his grip on me as he continued talking. 

“We all still care about you Sean. And no matter how much you beat yourself up over our deaths, it will never be your fault that we died.” 

He could always make me and the others feel better, no matter what. We had that kind of bond. A bond that could never be broken. He looked over at the pond, seeming to think about what to say next. 

“Alright, it’s about time you’re no longer left in the dark.” He said looking back at me. 

He raised both of his hands into the air slightly and said, “Ask away.” 

I already had thought of what I wanted to ask him. Instead of asking multiple questions, I asked him only one. “Can you tell me everything?” 

He let out a small laugh like he knew I would say that. “Course, of course. It would be easier if I just said everything. Ok, let's do this.” 

He strolled over to the pond, looking into its murky redness. “If you have any questions after I’m done Sean, don’t hesitate to ask me. I know you’re tired of not knowing anything. I would be too if I were in your shoes.” He said. 

Although he wasn’t looking at me I nodded anyway. He turned back around, clasping his hands together, which looked weird due to the length of his arms. 

“Then I’ll begin.” He walked back towards me, now only a few feet away. He began talking immediately and I didn’t say anything as he talked. He had a lot to say, so prepare yourselves. 

“I know a good amount of stuff. However, there is some stuff I don't know. And because of this, I have speculated about them. I’ll tell you everything I know for certain first, then tell you the things I’m not completely certain about. Is that alright?” 

I nodded at him. 

“Good. I’ll begin now.” He said. 

Then he told me everything he could. And even after hearing what he said, it all feels so absurd.

~ * ~

“These places didn’t exist at first. There used to be nothing. Just an empty void full of darkness. I drifted around in that void. I couldn’t see myself or feel anything. It didn’t take long for me to realize I died. I went into a brief panic induced moment, as you can imagine.

“I managed to calm myself down after a while and came to the realization I could still think. I had died, so it should have been impossible. Yet, I was doing it just fine. That’s about all I could do at the time. Just float around inside an empty void, with no physical body, just thinking.

“I ended up thinking about a lot things from my life. My parents, school, our friends. I thought about you the most. I think it’s because you were one of the last things I ever saw, except for Andrew. Or maybe it was because of how close we are. Anyway, the more I thought about you, the more I feared and hoped you were alive. Last I saw you, Andrew dragged me away into the woods. I didn’t want to think about that so I thought of something else. I thought of one of the things we had done and had a lot of memories about. Five Nights at Freddy’s.

“I remembered the first time we played it, how scared we had gotten. You fell out of your chair and somehow knocked yourself out. We spent days after playing it, trying to figure out its story, trying to learn all of its secrets. I thought of the times we watched people play the games, when we read the books. Then I thought of the fan games, and all the ones we played. There were so many of them that we played. We spent two entire days and a single night playing different fan games.

“That’s when it happened. That’s when I began to take on a physical form. I hadn’t even realized it until I saw something move near me. As I tried to figure out what I saw, I saw it again. A long, slender arm that looked like mechanical bones. Naturally, I went into a full on panic yet again. I could move the arm like it was part of me. I waved it, made hand gestures, spun it in a full circle.

“I became amazed by this. This isn’t something anyone would really think could happen, except for some deranged people maybe. I experimented with this knowledge. I thought about different fan games again. And as I did, for whatever reason, more pieces began to form. It was hypnotic watching them form. They appeared out of nothing, and little by little formed into a body. They looked like they were reverse dissolving. Over time, I created a physical body. The same body I’m still taking the form of now actually. Course, it wasn’t as beat up. And what’s really weird is that the pieces seemed to perfectly match the ones from their respective fan games. 

“It’s fascinating, Sean. Life after death. Something so many thought wasn’t possible. Now that I knew this, I no longer felt frightened. I became curious. Curious to know what else I could do. Now, don’t get the wrong idea. I didn’t go insane or anything. I’m still the same guy you’ve known since we were kids. I’ve always been curious, curious about the unknown. With a physical body now, I wondered if I could go further. Could I create physical matter, actual land that surrounded me? The answer; yeah, I could.

“It wasn’t as hard as I thought it would be. I started off with something simple, a circle. In only a few seconds a circle appeared. It only had a two dimensional shape. Despite this, my curiosity had peaked even further. I tried changing the circle into something a bit more complex, a ball. I managed to do that easily too. I went even further and tried to make a rock. That became more of a challenge.

“From what I’ve learned from experience, if I have a very clear idea of what I want in my head, I could make it. The only exception is I couldn’t create any organic matter. Meaning, plants and organisms weren’t something I could do. The trees you see around you, aren’t actual trees. They’re all simple shapes thrown together.

“I imagine only a half hour or so went by until I created a near perfect replica of Old Man Consequence’s little domain, which is where we are now, obviously. Along with that, I managed to make a ground in the void. Now I could walk around instead of floating aimlessly.

“I had the power to create almost anything. My thoughts still lingered to my life even with this power of mine. I wanted more than anything to go home. Even if it meant losing the powers. I tried to recreate my home, I spent hours trying to remake it. It became impossible compared to the other stuff I made. I had to put detail into everything, from the walls to the floor and all the furniture. I kept screwing things up with it, and gave up after a while.

“I couldn’t recreate it when I only just learned about my powers. I needed to test them out more. So I did. Every single purgatory you’ve been in, including this one, I made. Out there, I’d say a month went by while I built it all. Here, so much longer. I don’t even know how long it took. It felt like years went by. I went through a lot of trial and error while making them. Eventually, I created an almost identical replica of each location, with some added features thrown in. Once I had made each place, I felt like I was ready to try and create my own home again. I couldn’t return to my true home, but I could at least feel back at home again. 

“I started to recreate it, then stopped. I felt something. It felt like someone threw a hard punch right into my stomach. I didn’t have a stomach anymore, but I could still feel the pain. I didn’t know why I felt it, I just wanted it to stop. I could hear voices. They sounded familiar and yet, I couldn’t figure out who they belonged to. I followed the voices, until I had found them. 

“Inside of the replica of the first game, the animatronics were now there. All five of them, in their exact forms from the game. I didn’t create them, and had no memory of making them. The moment I saw them all, the pain vanished all at once. I didn’t go near them. I was afraid of them, to be honest. I didn’t know what they were exactly or if they were dangerous. I simply watched them from afar. 

"One thing became clear to me from watching them, they were filled with vengeance. Vengeance towards Andrew. And them wanting to return to their world again. I think after being there for so long, I began to forget the real world. This caused me to not realize who anyone truly was for a long time. The only thing I did remember from the real world is you and Andrew. 

“Over a slow period of time, more of them appeared in the other places. Each set that appeared were identical to the animatronics from the games. I think because I had recreated all the different locations from the games, whatever greater force that existed made it so the spirits took on forms from the games too. As the places filled up, only one remained empty. The one from the third game. No one ever appeared in it. Some part of me knew that there had to be a reason why it stayed empty. And once the final location filled up with people, I found out why. 

“After the final group appeared, Andrew appeared. In the horror attraction. He was inside of Spring Bonnie, not fully aware of where he was or why. I wanted so badly to just set those spring locks off. I didn’t. I managed to fight that urge and instead watched him. He seemed to know what he wore, because he moved extremely delicate while exploring the place. For a good amount of time he never set them off. He simply walked around his prison, looking over everything. Eventually he got careless, and they did go off.

“I won’t lie, I was glad to see him in pain. All of those metal pieces digging into him, ripping him apart. After what he did, he deserved it. I also learnt from being there for a long time that I had the power to travel to the different places. So, I traveled to where he laid on the ground and watched. I don’t think he ever knew I was just a few feet away from him. 

“While I watched him bleed out, I heard someone speak. It belonged to a man, and I guessed they were in their forties or so. I began looking around the different locations, trying to figure out where it came from. I found the source by going to an area where the pain in me was the strongest. Far away from everywhere else stood a small room. In it stood Scott. In his original form before he died. He called out for his family, unaware that he had died. I never actually approached anyone before back then, but seeing him like that....I wanted to get up close with him, mainly because of him being in his original form. 

“When I did approach him, he automatically recoiled in fear. It took a lot of explaining but I managed to tell him he had died and became trapped in some sort of purgatory. He believed me when I showed him the small bullet hole in his forehead that had a stream of blood flowing down it. After that, the two of us talked. He told me how Andrew killed his entire family so carelessly, and I told him how me and everyone else trapped here were killed by him as well. When I told him Andrew was also here, he started to worry greatly. Anyone would, really. 

“To calm him down, I showed him where Andrew remained. Once he had seen Andrew in that horrific state, he no longer saw him as a threat. That became a huge mistake. 

“As we continued talking, I learnt that Scott had some powers of his own. He could teleport into the different purgatories like me, though no one could see or hear him. The only way they could is if he changed his form into Fredbear. He couldn’t become anyone else and the only answer we could come up with is most of the others were already taken, so the place gave him whatever form remained. Scott began to ask if I found a way back home, back to the real world. I told him as far as I knew, there wasn’t one. He still thought there could be some way to get back even after I told him that. 

“For some reason he asked me to create a computer set up for him. Maybe he thought we could access the real world if we had the technology. It took a bit but I managed to create a desk with a computer layout for him, along with a simple chair. Right away he went to work trying to get back to the real world. He really wanted to go back, I think more than I did. And he actually did. 

“He managed to get access to the real world. The other power that he has, the ability to be a part of the real world. He couldn’t go into the real world completely however, he could only get into the internet. I’m not entirely sure how he could either. Paranormal things in general are pretty confusing, to be honest. We learned fairly quickly that he could get in contact with other people. It didn’t go well at all. Everyone just ran away or worse, destroyed their own device. We didn’t know how to make them understand.

“That ended up not being our main concern for a long time. Because everything turned to shit fairly quickly. We learnt that whenever Scott made contact with other people, he couldn’t actually communicate with them right away. He couldn't until they downloaded a file, a file that contained the purgatories. The same file you downloaded, Sean. And then, after some time had passed, someone entered. 

“I don’t think anyone alive is suppose to be here. I think something went wrong when this entire place got created. The person who arrived was a young woman, in their early twenties. They were inside of Andrew’s prison.

“Me and Scott began to panic, though not as much as the woman did. She screamed at the top of her lungs, trying to get out of there. We followed after her quickly, with Scott taking on his physical form. We managed to save her from falling out of one of the doors. We tried to calm her down, tried to tell her where she was. She wouldn’t listen. And because of that, Andrew heard her screams. 

“He had managed to get up, despite all of the machinery being dug into him. He was blind at the time and could only move using sound cues. He approached us quickly, with the woman still screaming. 

“I panicked, I’ll admit it. I vanished out of there just as he arrived, leaving Scott and that woman alone with him. And I watched from afar as he flung his arms around her neck, and snapped it. Scott watched in horror from a few feet away as Andrew began to tear her apart aimlessly. Even after death, he’s still a horrid man. 

“As you already know, depending on how you use people here, the results differ. It’s because of Andrew that we realized this fact. As he tore her apart, some of her got on his body. It mainly got on his head, due to him opening his mask up. His body began to burn from direct contact with her. He backed away quickly from the corpse soon after. He’s always been clever, could always figure things out quickly. He knew instantly how people worked in that place. The second time he approached her, he acted more carefully. He ripped her apart piece by piece, using his mask as protection. 

“The bits of her that got on him changed his form. His torso became slightly thinner and the suit on his hands disintegrated, revealing the remains of his disfigured hands, along with the endoskeleton inside them. Scott, still there, became sickened by this and hastily tried to escape. Andrew heard him and snapped his entire head towards Scott. He wasn't blind anymore and his endoskeleton eyes now had small lights in them. I was positive he would attack Scott. Instead, he strolled up towards him and began talking. 

“He asked Scott to tell him everything he knew about where they were, and told him if he left anything out, he’d smash his entire body in. Scott told him almost everything, except for me and the others. He even told Andrew about his own powers. After Scott told Andrew it all, Andrew forced Scott to help him. He made Scott lure people in here, so that he could murder them. If I could still dream, I’d have nightmares on a daily basis of the events that unfolded there. The screams of those people, something like that you can’t forget. Not even if you're dead. After his murders, that’s when we learned more about this place.

“As you know, in most of the places a ball of light appears at six. This light takes anyone who is alive back into the real world where they were before they entered. It doesn’t work on us. We simply just stand in it if we tried to go through. Andrew though, he realized something. I don’t even know how he did. If he added five different people to himself and went through it, he could escape. I think it’s because of all the people. By adding them to ourselves, we begin to show more emotion and become alive again. And Andrew almost escaped because of this. 

“He gathered five different people and turned into the form you saw him in earlier, except not as damaged. He was ready to escape through the light, back into the real world. If he ever did escape, a lot of people would die. And almost no one would be able to stop him. We couldn’t let that happen.

“Scott tried to stop him but he couldn’t do anything. Andrew’s smarter, faster, and deadlier than any of us. In his eyes, everyone around him is just a pest. A pest he can get rid of with no problem. It was up to me. With my powers, I thought I could use them somehow to stop him. So, I did.

“I don’t exactly know how or what I did. I just remember my body becoming lighter and finally everything being engulfed by light. When it ended, I returned back here. My body became damaged, and over time I lost my powers completely. Whatever I did restarted everything. Andrew couldn’t escape anymore. However, they were still in their same form from all the people they killed. But now, if he tried escaping it wouldn’t work. He’d need five more corpses. I stopped Andrew, but ended up becoming trapped down here. Before my powers vanished for good, I went back to where all the other purgatories were. What I saw before me, caused me to nearly regret what I did.

“Andrew’s prison had gone up in flames. The entire place became consumed by a fire that I created. That might seem like a good thing, if it weren’t for the fact that Andrew survived. His suit became charred, which led to him ripping off pieces. Other than that, he didn’t have a scratch on him. His purgatory isn’t the only one that suffered because of me. You saw it yourself. The places began to deteriorate. They crumbled apart, plants growing out of them constantly. I had done it, in a attempt to stop Andrew. I became mortified by this, at the scene before me. And while Andrew stood on top of his burning prison, he could see all the other places around him.

“That’s the other thing. Every single purgatory exists in the same void, not far from each other. You can kind of see some of them through the decay in places. When Andrew realized this, he became pissed. He took his anger out on Scott, forced Scott to tell him everything. And not to lie again. Scott didn’t tell him about me, again. He did tell Andrew about everything else. With this information, he made Scott take him to where his family was. 

“What happened there to Scott’s family, I still have no clue how he did it. Scott’s entire family, he changed them. He corrupted them so they did what he wanted. He hurt them severely in the process, but pulled it off in the end. I think it’s one of his powers, or something like that. We never figured out how he did it.

“Horrified by this, I tried my best to save everyone. I went to all the other purgatories quickly, talking to the different spirits. As I began to, more people from the real world entered from Andrew’s doing. None of us could stop Andrew, even if we went at him all at once. We had only one choice. 

“I’m not proud of it. I still regret all the people we killed. None of them deserved to die. We didn’t have a choice though. He kept corrupting souls. Andrew planned on taking over, and then return back to the real world. And I couldn’t do anything anymore. I had no power left in me, and Scott was still being blackmailed by Andrew. Luckily, despite Andrew’s efforts, no one else ever entered his prison. Even though we were all going to disappear from the purgatories collapsing, he too would disappear with us. That’s what would have happened, at least. 

“It didn’t because Andrew found you. He managed to get a grip on you, and dragged you in here with us. Sean, there isn’t much time left. Pretty soon, everything is going to disappear and we’ll be gone forever. And if you’re still here when it happens, you’ll disappear with us too.”

~ * ~

It’s a lot to take in. I sat there for a good while trying to process everything he said. He remained silent while messing around with Simon’s hand, so I could think about it all. Technically he had created that place, all of the different locations. He had the power to create anything but not the power to destroy. He lost his powers when he prevented....Butcher from escaping. A shocking reveal that I didn’t really think about at all. I always thought the purgatories just existed, in some alternate reality. But Mason had created them, to some extent anyway. 

“You have more to tell me, right?” I said breaking the silence. 

“I do. Though, it’s all just speculation. I don’t have anything that actually proves what I think may be true.” He told me. 

“Well before you begin, why don’t I address my biggest concern. Why the hell didn’t you try to get rid of Andrew when you had the chance?” I demanded. 

He let out a small sigh then looked me in my eyes. “I tried. I really did. When we learned about what people in here could do, I tried to stop him. I worked in the shadows, creating things that Scott could use against him. Whatever I did though, had no effect on him. He ended up just using them to kill people. By the time I stopped making weapons, he had a collection of them sticking out of his back.”

“Why didn’t you just face him yourself? With those powers you could have stopped him!” I got pissed at Sebastian briefly for not getting rid of him. He had the power to do it, and yet he didn’t do anything. 

“I was afraid that if I failed in stopping him, he would somehow find me. I didn’t want to risk that, so I never faced him. I should have faced him and I regret not doing that. I’m sorry.” He really did feel sorry. I couldn’t stay mad at him. Not after all he had been through. He tried his best and couldn’t succeed in the end. I’m more than positive other people in his shoes couldn’t face Butcher either. 

“Alright. I guess I’d probably would have done the same if I were in your shoes. You should tell me whatever you have left now.” 

He nodded and began again. “Like I already mentioned, this is all just speculation. I think that if someone from the real world were able to escape each place, a portal would open that would allow anyone to leave here.” 

I had to stop myself from laughing. It sounded ridiculous. He also seemed to know this as he continued. “I know that sounds nuts. But compared to everything else, it isn’t that far fetched. Not a single person has survived in this place. All of them died at the hands of us and Andrew. It never really occurred to me what would happen if someone were to actually escape.” 

“Ok, it still doesn’t make sense. How would someone escaping each place create a portal to the real world for anyone here?” 

“Well, I might as well say my second bit of info.” 

He began fiddling with his hands, obviously not wanting to say it. “Don’t take this the wrong way Sean, but I don’t think anyone here was supposed to die except for Andrew. I think only you and Andrew were supposed to be here.” 

At first I thought he really was joking that time. Mason had been there for a long time. He could have lost it a bit during his imprisonment. However, his tone implied dead seriousness. 

“Let me explain. It’s because of me that you’re still alive. The only reason I knew you were outside is because of a feeling in my gut. I think saving you ended up being a mistake. If I hadn’t, Andrew would have killed you and moved on. Then at some point he would also have died and met you in this place.” 

I kept staring at him like he was insane. “So, what, you wanted me to die?” I said feeling hurt from the way he worded it. 

“No! That’s not what I meant. I think this place, whatever it is, thought only you and Andrew would die. But because I saved you, something changed. This place broke or something. More people began appearing here when they shouldn’t have. And the place didn't know what to do. 

“I think that’s how the balls of light came into existence. I think originally they were supposed to be a way for you to move on. But because you didn’t die, they didn’t work the way they were suppose to. Now they act as a portal between these two worlds, a portal for those who are still alive. 

“There’s one last portal which is different to all the others. If you were to go through it, I think another reset of some kind would take place. It’d allow for anyone to leave here, because the portal would always remain.” 

As he said it, it slowly began to make some sense in a weird way. I should have died by Andrew’s hands. If I did die then no one else would have. As I thought about what he said, a terrible realization dawned on me. 

“Does he know he can escape?” 

Mason hesitated in answering, then nodded. “He didn’t in the beginning, when you first arrived. His original plan was to kill you and use your body to try and escape again. But after your encounter with him, he forced Scott to talk. Scott told him how these places were going to collapse soon and how you were the key to escaping. Andrew knows you’re trying to leave here. And he will try to stop you.” 

At the mention of this I began to wonder. “Quick question, did Andrew cause my windows and door in my room to just vanish?” 

Once again, Mason seemed hesitant in answering. This time I had to ask again. “Either he did or this place. Both of them seem to not want you to leave, especially Andrew. It’s hard to say which trapped you.” He said. 

“Why are you acting like this place is a living thing? It can’t trap me unless it’s alive.” 

“Well, I feel like this place is an entity. It isn’t necessarily alive, though it isn’t dead either. It's not like you or me. It’s hard to explain. I think it’s this feeling only those who have died can feel. You’ll just have to believe me.” 

Although I didn’t really believe him completely, I did feel a strange presence at times while in there. Like something’s right behind me, almost touching me. There would never be someone behind me though.

“Those newspapers, did you create them?” I asked him.

“Yeah, I did. They were supposed to be used as a way to stop Andrew’s corruption on everyone. Make them remember what happened. But, they seemed to only make things worse. I only made a few, then stopped once I realized they had no effect on anyone.” He told me. “You should know what the final place is. Surviving for a certain amount of time isn’t how you escape there. You need to finish the tasks on the computer while dealing with Scott’s family.” He finished.

The mention of Scott’s family instantly caught my attention. “Scott’s family? I know they’re here but, I seriously need to defend myself against them?” I said surprised. 

“Yeah. His power, we don’t know what it is. He can corrupt the people here, make them act irrationally. He got to Scott’s entire family when he learned Scott held back information. Scott tried to snap them out of it once. As you can imagine, it ended badly...” 

I was about to ask him another question when he answered it for me. “And because I know you’re going to ask, Andrew did get to a few others. He got to Nick and his crew, Robert and the others in the two purgatory, and your family. However, we learnt Andrew’s influence isn’t forever. They are capable of snapping out of their state. They can only do it though through memories it seems. As of now, only Nick, Robert and the others, along with Scott’s family are completely corrupted. Everyone else is fine, including Alice as you already know from experience. Though your family is still trying to fight it. Only your mother and one of your sisters seem to have snapped out of it. Your father slightly has too.” 

My encounter with them had been a horrid one. The state they were all in, what they said to me. If I had know they were my family at that time, I’m sure I would have died. I would never have been able to face them like that. 

“Well, I think we’ve talked long enough. Time is running out. You need to go Sean. It won’t be long before Andrew comes for you.”

He walked towards me, offering to help me off the rock. He must have noticed my confused face because he answered the questions I still had on my mind yet again. “Andrew can’t travel to different locations. Me and Scott are the only ones who can. I think we have these powers because of this place breaking. And I’m certain Andrew tried corrupting Nick and the others again so they’d kill you since they’re the most deadly. Then he made Scott send Nick after you. The only reason you didn’t die is because Scott went against Andrew at the last second.”

I nodded, satisfied enough with the answers he gave me. We walked towards a tree in the corner that glitched out violently. I’m not sure how I had missed it, but it was my way out of there. 

“Me and Scott will do our best to distract Andrew long enough for you to escape.” 

I stopped in front of the tree and looked up at him. “What about all of you guys? If you don’t leave too, you’ll be gone forever.” 

I think if he could, he would have been smiling at me. “Don’t worry about us anymore. It’s time you worried about yourself. Focus on escaping, on getting out of here.” 

I planted my feet into the ground showing I wasn’t going to budge. “I won’t abandon you guys! I won’t let you get hurt again. I promised I would save all of you!” 

I didn’t want to lose them again. I didn’t think I could ever forgive myself if I let them go again. He placed his glove hand on my shoulder, gripping it slightly. 

“You can’t save us Sean.” 

His words impaled me like knives, taking away my breath. I stumbled backwards, shocked by what he said. 

“But….you can free us.” He finished in a optimistic voice. 

I couldn’t help myself from forming a wide grin on my face. We embraced ourselves in another hug, this one lasting longer than the other one. “I’m sorry about everything. I wish it was me who had died, and not all of you.” I told him with my face up against his cold body. 

“Don’t say that. Everything will work out in the end. This isn’t goodbye.” 

We released ourselves from our manly hug and I began to walk towards the tree, then stopped myself. “One last question.” I said turning back towards him.

“What is it?” He asked.

“Will you try to kill Butcher this time?”

He stood there quietly, thinking my question over. He then focused his gaze on me confidently. “I’m not letting that bastard survive again. He won’t come back.”

More than satisfied with my answer, I waved goodbye to him. I faced the tree again, inhaled then exhaled, and walked through the inside of it, where it brought me back to my room.

~ * ~

When I returned to my room, the FNaF World icon no longer appeared above the other icons. It had disappeared. I couldn’t return back to Mason’s world again. Another thing that I noticed upon my return was the fact that Scott himself hadn’t returned yet. No voice came through my monitor, only low static.

One final location remained. Once I survived there, I’d be free. And so would everyone else. It’s weird, to be honest. At most two hours went by during all of it, yet everything went by so quick. Almost like a blur of events. It all happened though, I can remember everything that went down. And now, I was at the end.

In the beginning of it all, I had been horrified and scared. In the end, I became confident and determined. I managed to survive that far, I refused to die at the very end.

I moved my mouse cursor over the final icon, clicked it, and appeared there.

Not even a second of being in that purgatory, I nearly fell down a hole. A jagged, rusted hole almost the size of me had formed in the floor. My toes stuck out over the hole, that showed off the empty void. Backing away until I reached the wall, I looked around the area.

Freddy Fazbear’s Pizzeria Simulator’s horror section is interesting. And it also has a long name for a game. You’re inside a room located in the vents. Because of this, pretty much everything there is made of metal. The layout of the vents are pretty simple. It’s all one large rectangle with rooms connected to the different vent shafts. Two large holes are in the walls next to you, which you use to listen for any threats. Personally, that game is probably my least favorite in the series, game play wise anyway.

Every location had some type of major damage done to it. Maybe it’s because each place kept rotting away more and more over time. But, that place could barely be recognized as a proper building of any kind.

The entire ceiling for the room I stood in didn’t exist. I saw no signs of its remains anywhere. Large parts of all the walls around me had also gone missing, leaving behind large jagged holes filled with rust. I could see the branching vents that covered the place, along with the other rooms. The game has drawings covering the walls, but all of them were gone from the walls falling apart. The floor had also received misshapen holes in it, most of them not being nearly as big as the one I almost fell down. 

Against the wall in front of me stood a desk. The desk is incredibly small, barely covering half the wall. It stood right in the middle of it, with only a single large monitor resembling a TV resting on top. A few drawers were underneath it, with crumpled paper on top. The large monitor covered more than half of the small desk, with a large crack covering its entire upper left corner. I couldn’t find a chair there, most likely because the place didn’t have one, or it fell through one of the many holes in the floor. And on top of the monitor, is a toy.

Their name is Helpy. In the game, they help you do tasks in the tycoon section. In the horror section, they just stand on top of your setup, motionless. As I got closer to the desk, avoiding holes on my way, I noticed instantly that they had suffered like most things there. Their entire body consisted of a dirty look, with grime of some kind covering them. Cracks slithered around their entire body, ending near the top of their head, only because it was missing. The top of their head had been cracked open, causing their small top hat to go missing. Both of their ears were also gone, along with an eye. Their other eye had become dull, staring off into the distance. They were in the same pose they are in the game, their arms raised up with their jaw open.

When I reached the desk, I brought my hand up to the small toy. My fingers touched it lightly, before it practically crumbled apart. Their entire torso collapsed on itself, making the rest of their limbs and head topple onto the desk. In mere seconds, Helpy became a pile of broken plastic on the desk. I just left them in that state, afraid I’d just do more damage to them.

There were no buttons on the monitor, so I fumbled around a bit trying to figure out how to make it work. I found a small button near the back of it, which I pushed. The monitor came on instantly, glitching out slightly. On the screen a light blue layout appeared. Four bars were on the top of the screen, each labeled something different. The first bar read ‘Tasks’, which had been selected automatically, the second one reading ‘Motion D.’, then ‘Audio’, and finally ‘Vent’. 

The first bar and the one that’s highlighted, is the main goal for the game. To win, you have to finish each task that’s on the screen. There are four bars, three of them that have different tasks that need to be done. The fourth bar is one that allows you to purchase equipment to make things easier for you. In my case, that option didn’t exist, as the bar glitched out the entire time. To do a task, you simply click on one of them. You then wait until that task is done. Clicking on another bar or shutting down the monitor resets it. I won’t go into detail the different tasks, since they aren’t important. You can just look them up.

The second bar shows off the entire map layout of the ventilation. While the game had a large square in the center of the layout, the layout I had did not. You use it to show where the animatronics are. Another thing I should mention is the game has no cameras. You can only use the motion detectors to know where anyone is. When you use it, you have to wait to use it again. 

The third bar also shows off the entire layout, but you use it to lure the animatronics with audio. It’s basically the third games main mechanic. 

The final bar allows you to use a silent vent that makes it so nothing can hear you. It would have been really useful for me, if I could have used it. Because of the massive crack covering the entire bar, I couldn’t do anything with it. Meaning anything and anyone could hear me constantly.

Once I looked over everything I had, I brought my attention to the side walls where the large vents were. Each one stood around the height I am, with its length appearing wider. They were pitch black, making it impossible to see through them. They had no light in them, unlike the room I stood in which had a very dull light source. And not long after I had looked everything over, I could hear loud banging echo through the vents.

I already knew what to do, and I knew who were coming for me. Even though they were Scott’s family, I had to fight back. It was the only way to end it all.

I started off with using the motion detector to find where they all were. Two of them were in the upper left corner, with one in the upper right, and another near the middle of the layout on the right. With time to spare, I began to do the tasks. I got through two of them before I could hear someone approach. Scraping of metal emitted from my right, inside of the vent. Because I had no flashlight, I couldn’t exactly deal with them properly.

I ended up just bolting to the other vent, hoping I would live. A desperate move, I know. I didn’t have anything else I could do. Playing audio wouldn’t do anything, since when they’re next to you in the game, audio doesn’t really work. 

I crouched inside of the vent, partially covered in the darkness. One of the animatronics emerged from the other vent, nearly falling right out of it. I only managed to see what they fully looked like from the dull light and the other times I encountered them.

The one that laid inside of the vent before me was Scrap Baby. In the game, Scrap Baby is a rebuilt version of Circus Baby. They have a similar look to her, but it’s also very different. She has roller skates for feet, these weird large lights in her dress, a claw for a hand, and odd looking hair that covers her head. She’s already in pretty bad shape in the game, and obviously she was in worse shape in there.

Most of the right section of her head had been obliterated. Wires mixed with endoskeleton pieces poured out of the remains. A fragment of her jaw hung limply in the clump of metal. The hair on that side of her was also gone for the most part, with only small amounts being strewn together inside of her endoskeleton. Her eye rested close to her jaw, giving off no life inside of it. That part of her didn’t look anywhere close to a head of some kind. It looked more like strands of pasta. And to top it all off, a kitchen knife stuck out of her head. Someone had stabbed it into her, and who did is pretty obvious. 

The other half of her head was more intact than the other. A fragment of her lower face plate had snapped off. This left behind a part of her face plate to have a slanted cut to it. The rest of her lower face plate for her jaw consisted mainly of small holes in it. Most of them consisted in the spot her cheek would be in. It had a light blue color to it, while her upper face plate consisted of a grimy white. Her upper face plate had a gaping hole in the side of it, while the rest stayed mainly intact. The spot where her eyebrow would be was missing, along with the section of her face plate that consisted of blue. This made her always have a wide-eyed expression to her. 

A good amount of her hair remained on her head on that side, along with her eye staying in its proper position. It let off a bright green glow that showed where she was at all times. The last thing I noticed about her remaining face plates, is where her other face plates would have connected with them, were large slashes. Not from an animal, rather from a weapon. Multiple slashes were etched on the edges of her face plates, like they were attacked. That’s not a surprise, of course.

Her entire torso had her claw jabbed right into it. If it weren’t for the fact that I had encountered so many bizarre things, I would have been shocked that she could still function. All of the suit that rested on her torso no longer existed. It had become nothing more than a clump of tainted metal, with a giant claw stabbed through it. Only a single orange light piece stayed on her, though just barely. A large crack had formed over it, but I don’t think it worked before anyway. 

While her right arm didn’t exist anymore, her left arm still did. No suit covered the arm, letting her entire endoskeleton be revealed. It was thin, mainly covered by metallic tubes. Her hand had long fingers, that were sharp at the end. They could easily cut through flesh. That alone is a sight to see, but what I focused on was what rested in her arm. Two different sized knives had managed to become trapped in the lower and upper section of her arm, splitting apart her endoskeleton slightly. I know that they would have been in bad shape, I just never thought the sight of sharp weapons lodged into machinery would be so unnerving. The skirt that covered her pelvis contained tears across the ends of it, with some near the base. Endoskeleton pieces hung out through areas that had no covering on it. 

Finally, her legs. There wasn’t much left of them. Both her feet and lower sections of them were gone. All that remained was the upper section. And even that barely seemed functioning. The left one had no suit, while the right one had an orange piece partially covering it. The left one, on the back of it, had a single machete dug deep into it. The machete poked out through the other side of the leg, the sharp part facing the direction she did. Her right one had a knife inside of it. It had been shoved inside of her leg from the top, making the blade stick out of where her knee would be. Her entire body had a grimy look to it, similar to my own family in their purgatory.

She didn’t leave the vent, rather she scanned the small room. I moved further into the vent I was in, to avoid being detected by her. She made no sound, didn't utter a word. She just looked around, and left. When I knew she had left, I returned back to the monitor. I used the motion detector once again and continued doing the tasks I had. I managed to get two more done before I searched for them again. One was in the room next to me on my left, with the others getting closer. Playing the audio in another room made them leave, giving me enough time to do another task.

Without the ability to hide the noises I made without turning my monitor off, all of them could hear me. It became a habit for me to shut down the monitor after each time I used the audio. This however, caused the temperature to rise in the place. Even though the fan in the ceiling didn’t exist anymore, the temperature always went down when I turned the monitor back off. I wanted to play it safe, to make sure I didn’t fuck up. If I did, everything I had done before would have been meaningless.

Some time went by before someone else began to approach my room. They were coming from the left vent, and at first I didn’t even hear them. It wasn’t until I heard a faint squeak that I headed for the other vent. The next spirit I encountered was Molten Freddy. All they are is Ennard from Sister Location. Only now, they’re just a pile of wires and eyes, with a mask made of scrap that resembles Freddy. They actually entered the room, unlike Scrap Baby who stayed in her vent. I had to go further in to avoid them seeing me.

The first thing that I noticed about them were all the weapons lodged into what remained of their endoskeleton. In the pile of wires and metal, different weapons had intertwined into him. Knifes, a machete, an axe, all of them sunk deep into their metal pieces. They were lodged deep too, so unless something had a lot of strength, getting them out would be a challenge. Usually a cluster of eyes from the Sister Location animatronics would be in the pile, but not a single one remained in them. Although I don’t know how much of their endoskeleton they have, in there they definitely had a smaller amount left. 

Their arms became unknotted, causing them to basically fall apart. They mainly just dragged the remains of their arms around. Their hands consisted of cylinder like fingers attached at the ends of their arms that acted like hands. They still seemed to all be there, minus them taking on cracks and slight indentation. What can be considered to be their torso, managed to merge slightly with the pile of metal always lurking behind them. This made them slouch down constantly wherever they went, like they were melting. And their actual head looked decent enough. 

Their jaw most likely was ripped clean off from their head, since only an entanglement of wires were in its place. They didn’t seem to have an endoskeleton jaw left either, which led me to believe they couldn’t speak. The mask they wear is made entirely of misshapen pieces that don’t really fit together. All of them are separated from each other, each piece only being held by their endoskeleton. Well, their mask stayed mainly the same. 

A fragment of their snout went missing on the right side of them, which led to a large hole to appear. The rest of their snout contained a bit more damage than it usually has. Both of their ears were gone, making them look even less like a bear than they already did. A few pieces from their mask were gone, mainly pieces that made up their right eye socket. Their right eye, which I don’t think you actually really saw anyway, was also gone. Only their left eye remained, with it glowing a bright orange. A single crack went through the middle of it, although they seemed to be able to see just fine. And on top of their head, was a top hat that had a brownish color scheme to it. Behind their fractured mask, their head was only a large clump of endoskeleton pieces all jumbled together.

While I watched from the vent, they began to move around in the room. They used their long endoskeleton pieces to pull themself around. As they moved, their head constantly jerked around, searching every last spot. They finally reached the vent I had been in. They stopped briefly, making me hold my breath. Despite me staying as quiet as I could, they noticed me.

I barely even knew what happened, as they threw themself directly into the vent I hid in. Once I did realize what they were doing, an orange light filled the vent. I shielded my eyes from it and began to run in a crouched position. Their constant banging from behind me never went away. It followed me constantly as I tried to escape them.

I got lucky, as for the most part, none of the vents had holes in their floors. I simply ran through the vents aimlessly, with them right behind me. They were literally just a pile of tubes, but could somehow stay on my trail.  
After running away for a few seconds, I ended up in one of the many rooms of the layout. I can confirm, all the rooms are identical to one another. They’re nothing but empty space, being made entirely of metal. Each room is larger than the office I stayed in, with the vents being a few feet off the floor. They were all in either the same amount of damage, or worse. I won’t go into detail since there isn’t really a point.

I landed on the floor of the room I entered, looking at the choices I had. I could either go through the vent on my left, or the one in front of me. I already had a plan in my head on dealing with them. I would go back to the office and play audio, which would make them follow it.

I went through the vent in front of me, avoiding the holes that covered the floor of the room. By the time I reached the vent, Molten Freddy had reached the room. They had an easier time maneuvering across the floor, but still struggled at times. They chased after me for a while, while I did my best to not slow down. As they chased me, I heard what I think had been the others closing in. I’m not entirely sure, since I never saw them while I ran away. The entire chase is rather boring to describe, so I’ll just skip it.

I returned back to the office after making a few turns, where I immediately booked it to the monitor. I managed to play audio in a nearby room, before they could get close enough to me. Their banging stopped, then continued as they went after the audio. That’s the only time I went through the vents while in there. After that, I was able to make sure I didn’t get caught by them.

I continued with the tasks once they left, using the audio to lure them all away from me. Whenever I thought they were getting closer, I turned my monitor off. I managed to get a few more tasks done, completing two entire bars worth of tasks. The entire process is rather dull, the most boring game play really in the series. There’s not much to say about it. I just did tasks, lured them all away, shut down the monitor and ran to the opposite vent. 

After doing a lot of sprinting and luring them away, I only had one bar left, which had three tasks in it. And I only encountered two of the spirits there. All together, there’s four. The other half I managed to deal with somehow. I was still unsure why exactly this was the case. I found out fairly quickly after that thought appeared in my head.

Right before I could do the final three tasks, I could hear banging from my right and low squeaks from my left. For the first time, two of them were coming after me at once. I had no idea in the slightest what to do. They were cornering me, and the only thing I could think of was to finish the last three tasks. I didn’t get to though. 

As I began to do the first one, something appeared above me. Or rather, a noise appeared above me. I looked up right before a large object came crashing down onto the desk. The pure force of its impact knocked me backwards, nearly into one of the holes in the floor. As I stood there, I looked at the thing that now stood in front of me.

Their name is Lefty. In the game, they contain The Puppet. That’s their only purpose, to contain The Puppet so they can be set free. I figured they’d have The Puppet in them there, but they didn’t. Instead they were their own entity. 

They have a mainly black color scheme, with light grey for their inner torso and ears. A single gold star rests on their torso, with a red bowtie above it. They have no left eye, though their left eyelid still remains. And to top them off, they wear a red top hat with red cheeks on their head. Their jaw is also separate from their head, only being connected by metal beams. That’s what they look like in the game. There, well, you should know by now.  
Right off the bat, the first obvious thing about them was the fact that the entirety of their left side was gone. All of the suit covering their entire left side of them no longer existed. This revealed their entire endoskeleton completely. Along with that portion of the suit being missing, their entire left arm was missing as well. The other half of the suit had a slightly jagged edge to where the missing half would be connected. Most of the edge was a clean split, only partially being misshapen in spots. With that detail out of the way, I can talk about the rest of their body.

A chunk of their endoskeleton head on their left side had been cut clean off. The piece taken from them wasn’t jagged in the slightest, it was a clean cut directly in their endoskeleton. A few frayed wires dangled out from the inside of it, along with the spot their ear would be in. Their top hat no longer rested on their head, with their other ear also missing. A large slash went through the entire mask they wore, reaching the top of it and ending at the bottom of their snout. This caused their only eye to receive a single split in it, right through the pupil. A few wires poked out from the split, and to make it look even more unsettling, their eyelid was gone. 

Their single eyebrow had a part of it missing near the end of it, revealing a more lighter spot on the mask. Their only cheek had a small fragment missing near the top, with the rest of it dented inwards. The snout contained a small hole where their nose would be, with a misshapen edge in it and cracks forming away from it. Their jaw hung loosely due to half of the suit being cut off. While the suit hung on by a single beam of metal, their endoskeleton jaw stayed intact.

Both their bow tie and golden star were missing, with a large hole in the spot the star once rested. Their only remaining arm had a single large slash through most of it, with their hand having been ripped off. Wires poured out of the stub, most of them badly damaged. Only one shoulder remained on them, with a slight chip now in it. 

The rest of the suit stayed mainly undamaged, except for the leg with a suit on it having more slashes from a weapon than the rest of their suit, and their other leg badly damaged in the spot their knee would be in. Their entire suit also had what I think was grime on it, or something dirty looking. And their endoskeleton looked fairly simple, looking like a combination of the first games and second games endoskeleton.

They now stood where the desk used to be. The entire thing somehow collapsed onto the floor, with some pieces of it being sent down into the void. The monitor itself also received damage, with a part of it having been destroyed entirely. I stood there, unsure of what would happen next. My only chance of escaping now looked to be dead. 

Lefty began to tilt their head up, their jaw swinging around slightly with every movement they made. The noises from the vents began to grow louder, and I could see small amounts of colored light coming from each vent. Molten Freddy and Scrap Baby arrived in the room, with all three of them looking me dead in the eyes. 

The next few seconds happened in a blur. I’m still not sure how it went down. One second they were all staring at me. The next second, I’m being thrown into the floor, my head above one of the many holes. Molten Freddy managed to wrap me up in their endoskeleton, and threw me close to one of the holes. I couldn't even make a noise if I wanted to, as their endoskeleton covered my mouth. They basically were just on top of me, keeping me in place. The more I struggled, the more the grip on me became tighter. Despite the low light source, I could still make out the three of them fairly well.

“That went by quick, didn’t it?” A voice came from nearby.

I recognized it immediately. Once you hear it, trying to forget it is nearly impossible. I brought my head to an angle that allowed me to see where he stood. He was near what remained of the desk, in his hand an axe. Once I had my focus on him, he began to approach us.

“Since no one has ever appeared here before, I wasn’t sure how long it would actually take. You managed to do it quite quickly. I don’t know if the game is just that easy, or you’re just that good. It doesn’t matter though.” He continued talking while maneuvering around the many holes.

They were right next to him, he was only a foot or so away. And yet, none of them attacked. I’m certain it’s either because of what he did to them, or they were just afraid. Maybe a combination of both.

“It’s almost over. All of this will finally end. I won’t be a prisoner in this place, I’ll be free. And you, you’ll be here. Alone. Dying in a world that’s also dying.”

He now stood in front of me, his body standing over mine. He looked down at me with a cold stare, along with that large grin that always stayed on the mask. He kneeled down so he could get a better look.

“You did a good job. Surviving against everything here. No one has done that. They all died before they could even reach me. Anyway, let's finish this up. Get over to the monitor and end it.” He told me.

Far off in the distance, something began to collapse as what I imagine was metal scraping against metal filled the air. He looked over towards where the noise came from, then back at me. “And make it quick. This place is about to collapse, and I don’t want to be here when that happens.”

Molten Freddy’s endoskeleton unwrapped itself from my entire body, allowing me to talk and move freely. I got back onto my feet, with all of them just watching me. They didn’t move, didn’t say anything. They just stared at me, like they were in a trance. He also stared at me, though I could tell he was becoming impatient.

“Why should I finish the tasks for you? You’re just going to leave me here to die.” I told him.

“You’re right. I am going to leave you here to die. You don’t have a choice though. Either you finish it yourself, or I force you to.” He said, growing more impatient.

“Why can’t you do it yourself? Or any of the spirits here?”

“You’re still an idiot, even when you’re about to die. If I could, I would have escaped here ages ago. I couldn’t because a spirit can’t use that monitor. Since a spirit can’t, I came to two possibilities. Either only a person who’s still alive can, or someone needs to survive in each place first. I didn’t know which one it was. And this world made it so a person can’t get here unless they beat all the others. I could only wait for someone to do it. And now here we are.”

His voice over time became more aggressive. He wanted to get out of there, he knew time was running out. And so did I. As long as I stalled, everything would work out. Sebastian and Scott had a plan, I knew they did. Until that plan happened, I had to keep stalling.

“If the only way out for you is that monitor, then I’m not finishing it.”

“Alright, we’re doing it the hard way.”

Molten Freddy wrapped themself around me once again, then forced me to move ahead. While they walked me forward, Lefty got rid of what remained of the desk, while Scrap Baby watched us from the floor. They tossed the remains of the desk into the void, with the monitor now resting on the floor. 

They threw me back onto the ground so that I was on my knees, staring into the monitor. They forced my hand to turn it back on, and began to finish the final tasks. I did my best to fight back. Their grasp on me was stronger, leaving me to only watch as they finished up for me.

“You always try to make things harder than they need to be. It’s amazing how much damage you can cause. Thinking about it, I’m doing the world a favor.” He told me.

“Are you sure you aren’t talking about yourself?” I said with a glare.

He let out a small chuckle, then continued talking. “You failed them all. None of them are going to be free. And you promised them they would be. I imagine you feel guilty about that. Whether or not you will in a minute, we’ll have to see.”

Only one task remained. They forced me to push my finger onto the screen so it could be finished. It began to slowly complete itself. Then it was done. The final task complete. All they had to do was log off from the monitor. They were on the screen for it, ready to push the bar.

“This is goodbye Sean. You won’t be remembered. Not by anyone out there, and frankly, not by me. I won’t lie, in the end, I wish I had been able to kill you out there.”

I felt like my body gave out on me. My vision, my hearing, all my senses just going dead. I felt like the end was upon me, and it was. That was the end. The end of it all. And he was going to be free.

A loud crash came out of nowhere, followed by the grip on me being released. My senses returned to me, allowing me to know what exactly happened. They didn’t log out thankfully, and I quickly turned the monitor off. I turned myself around to see what was unfolding.

Scott now stood in the small room, fighting against Molten Freddy. Scrap Baby and Lefty both laid near the walls, while Butcher had a grip on Scott. Scott himself was back in his physical form of Fredbear. He had gone through some changes, them being for the worse.

His body was covered in large slashes, ones that could only be made from a sharp weapon. Most of them were on his torso, with a lesser amount on his legs and feet. A part of his left foot had been torn off, along with a part of his leg. Drenched on his body was the white liquid that resembled something like blood. Although Butcher ripped his arm clean off, it had become attached to him again. He had punished Scott for what he did, taught him a lesson. He still went against his words though to save me.

I watched on as he tried desperately to fight back. The combination of Molten Freddy’s body engulfing him and Butcher having a firm grip on one of his arms, made him have no chance in beating them. He knew that. He didn’t plan on winning. He only planned on saving me.

“Jump down the hole! Stay down there until you can return here again. Trust me!” He shouted at me.

“Shut your damn mouth!” Butcher yelled, followed by him sending his ax into Scott.

I couldn’t watch that scene unfold anymore. His screams hurt, hurt me so much. I didn’t want to witness it anymore. I did what he said and began to lower myself down one of the more larger holes. Butcher shouted out a loud ‘No’, shoving Scott and Molten Freddy onto the ground in the process. He didn’t get to catch me, as I already fell through the hole. As I fell into the void, I could see him looking down at me, until he disappeared into nothing.

~ * ~

If anyone else told me to do that at any other time, I probably wouldn’t have. But because of everything that happened and who told me to, I did. A few seconds went by as I fell, until I abruptly landed. My body slammed into a floor, knocking the air out of me. I laid there, mainly holding my stomach as I gasped. After that brief pain, I got myself up on my feet.

I now stood inside the office for UCN. As you already know, Ultimate Custom Night is a free game Scott made. It includes a lot of characters from the franchise all in one night. You have to survive from them on different difficulties, with new mechanics. I rather enjoyed the game. It released not long before Scott died. This led to me questioning how Mason managed to create this place if he hadn’t known about UCN.

The office has all kinds of stuff in it that references the different games in the franchise. I saw none of those things there. The entire office was bare, with the only things in it being pipes, two large hoses in the ceiling, some machinery on the walls, and the desk from the first game. Other than those, nothing was in the office. In front of me near the top of the wall, a vent was inside the wall. On the side walls were one doorway each, with a vent on my right. The entire place looked dead, with nothing really in it anywhere. It was like the place never got completed.

I didn’t get to look around for very long, as from above I could hear someone approach. Above me, a single hole that I had fallen through formed in the ceiling. The hole looked misshapen and awkwardly large. Something continued coming down the hole, and instead of falling it sounded like they were climbing down. I headed for the doorway on my left, which had an empty hall with nothing in it. The noise grew louder and I ended up hiding in the corner of the hall.

I peeked my head out slightly so I could see what exactly had entered the office. A swarm of metallic tubes began to attach onto the ceiling, as they entered the room. Molten Freddy’s head poked out from the hole as they surveyed their surroundings. I hid again when they looked over in the spot I was in. Seeing nothing around, they returned back into the hole. A few seconds later, Lefty then emerged. They were being gripped by Molten Freddy’s endoskeleton, as they lowered them down to the floor. The only thing I could hear while it went down was loud grating of metal and snaps. Once Lefty reached the floor, Scrap Baby was then lowered down. I don’t know how they all got down the hole in the first place, or how they could be held. A lot of stuff there still doesn’t make sense to me. 

When Scrap Baby laid on the floor near Lefty, Molten Freddy joined them. Lefty headed for the right doorway, while Molten Freddy began to wrap them self around Scrap Baby. It took me a bit to realize what they were doing. Molten Freddy was helping Scrap Baby walk. They were working together, which was an interesting sight to see. Based on what Mason told me, I assumed Scott’s family had become something like wild animals. They seemed the complete opposite of that. They acted calm, and orderly. And the fact they helped each other raised even more questions for me. 

I blocked the thoughts out for the time being, as the two began to approach the doorway. I scurried as far into the back of the hall I could, then watched the two appear. They didn’t look back and just walked down the hall. When I could no longer see them, I went back into the office.

I now had to figure out how to escape from that place. A light source filled the office, allowing me to see just fine. The halls though, had barely any light in them. Once I left the office, I could only see darkness in the halls. I had two options at that point. Either I go in the halls blindly, or go through the vent in front of me or on my right. Both also contained nothing but darkness. With three of them out there, going in one of the vents seemed like a good idea.

I decided to go in the one on my right, since the one in front looked like a hassle to reach. I crouched down onto the floor and entered it. It was a much tighter squeeze than any other vents I had gone through. I barely managed to fit inside the vent, forcing myself t lay on my stomach as I went through it. I went deeper into the darkness, my feet banging against the vent the only noise I heard. 

When you run out of things to do, you can become desperate. You think irrationally and do things you would usually never do. That entire place full of purgatories is basically the definition of thinking irrationally. I did stuff I never saw myself doing anywhere else, acted differently than I normally do. The idea of all of it, it still gets to me at times.

I kept making my way through the darkness, still unsure of where exactly I was going. I eventually reached a corner that went left. I followed the path, still mainly blind in the vent. I forced myself to stop not long after the turn. A new noise emerged in the darkness. It wasn’t close, but it wasn’t far away either. The noise came from somewhere near me. Banging against metal, the same noise I kept making with my feet. Only whoever kept making the noise, did it more aggressively than me. 

I laid there in the dark, listening for the noise. It died down after a few seconds. I continued forward, then stopped again. The noise had returned, louder that time. I remained quiet until the noise dissolved again. I continued going forward, trying to be more quiet. The noise returned yet again, right behind me. I didn’t stop for a second after that.

At that point I threw myself forward, trying to escape whatever was right behind me. Banging repeatedly behind me, they kept getting closer. Since everything outside the office is pitch black, I didn’t know when the vent ended. I was literally going in blind. My arms ached and my legs felt swollen as I kept moving on. I couldn’t stop or I’d most likely get killed. 

I managed to calm down slightly when the hard cold metal underneath me disappeared. I made it to a room somewhere in the building. I got myself onto my feet, only for a sharp pain to shoot through my foot. Clamping my hands around my mouth, I tried to get away from them. 

They had a grip on me, and refused to let go. I had to use one of my hands to get whatever was stabbed in my foot out. Based on what I felt, what had stabbed me was some kind of sharp weapon. I pried it out of me, then stumbled from the pain that shot through me every time I put pressure on that foot.

A combination of green and orange light suddenly filled the area I was in. I already knew what created the light, so I didn’t bother to look behind me. Instead, I focused on what had attacked me, which had begun to crawl out of the small vent.

Their name is William Afton, or Scraptrap. In the game, they’re the main villain of the entire franchise. They used to be Springtrap, but ended up getting a new design. At first, you wouldn’t even know the two are the same being. They look very different compared to each other. William has a thinner body structure than Springtrap does. Their torso is thinner, along with their limbs. William’s torso looks a bit like, uh….Butcher’s. Except Butcher’s looks more like Springtrap’s and is slightly rounder and bigger. 

Anyway, they aren’t that bad of a model. They have a rather unique head though. Their forehead seems to be a bit large, but maybe it’s normal. They also seem to have lips and ears on their corpse head. And if their corpse head is suppose to look like a skull, it doesn’t. The other thing about them is their withering. The animatronics damaged in that game have similar withering, it’s blocky. It isn’t smooth or clean like most of the withering Scott did. It looked very odd, and William had block like layers on his torso for whatever reason. But all in all, they’re a decent model.

I’m getting side tracked, sorry.

So, that’s what they normally look like. Obviously they looked different in there. Their mask is already badly damaged in the game, with a lot of it in the top gone. Now, more had rotted away. Most of the mask on the left side of their head was gone. This revealed a lot more of their corpse, which looks really freakish up close. Both of their eyelids were missing, making them stare at me vividly. Their eyes looked dead, with not even a pupil inside of them. Most of their snout also had rotted away, with not even the nose remaining on it. 

Their jaw seemed to be intact for the most part, other than more withering done to it near the base. The only remaining fragment of their right ear was also gone, with what was left of their left ear missing all of its upper suit. And lodged in the top of their head, stuck out the handle of a knife. It had been jammed in the area there right ear would be in, with what I think was dried up blood around it.

Their suit torso had split into two seperate pieces. A large split went through the suit starting in the upper right portion of it, and ending near the lower left portion. Where it started and ended already had a large hole in the suit. The split just made the holes even larger, along with the single hole near the center of the suit. The two segments each contained more withering than in the game. The lower section had a lot more, with most of it being gone. Their corpse mainly consisted of red tubes, and bones. I imagine the red tubes are blood vessels or something like that, maybe innards. 

In the game, most of their left arm is gone. Only the upper section remains, with a fragment of their bone sticking out of it at the end. The suit on it mainly rotted away, leaving behind only some of the sides of it. And somehow connected with their bone, was a machete. It had become lodged within their arm, and was what they used to stab me. I could see my own blood near the tip of the blade, dripping off it. Their right arm had more withering done to it, mainly on the hand and lower arm. The hand had most of its bone revealed, with barely any suit left on it. A dried up substance stuck on their fingertips, most likely from him. They were fractured slightly, probably from being used so much.

The suit for their pelvis no longer rested on them, with only their corpse and endoskeleton being shown. Their legs were nothing but large strips of suit on them, with a portion of their left leg gone completely. Their right leg stayed intact, with another knife lodged in the spot their knee would be in. They had a suit covering their only foot, that had yet another knife stuck in the base. Most of the suit on it had come off, mainly around the toes. And to top it all off, their dark green color scheme had become even darker.

They didn’t stop coming for me, they simply just began to steady themself once they left the vent. I didn’t know where I now stood, and they were beginning to corner me. All of them were badly damaged, meaning I could escape. I brought myself back to my feet as best I could, and bolted away from them. I ducked as Molten Freddy and Scrap Baby attempted to attack. They were slow and I managed to evade them. Behind me, I could hear laughter belonging to Freddy. It didn’t resemble laughter in the slightest. It sounded more like someone screaming at a high pitch.

I went into the darkness blind, only seeing slightly from the light source they gave off with their eyes from behind. It didn’t take long for them to start giving chase after me. All of them in some way had a disadvantage of moving. Scrap Baby and William couldn’t really move. While Molten Freddy could move easily, but with them helping Baby it’d be harder. 

Escaping them would be easy, if I knew where I was going. I ended up running into some walls a few times, even tripping on the floor at one point. I kept running in the dark, with them not to far away from me. Finally, I could make out a light source. Two different areas had light coming out of them. I ran for the closest one, where I ended up back in the office. I managed to lose them briefly, now back in the officer where I started. I still didn’t know how to escape and time was running out.

The only place left that I hadn’t explored was the vent in the wall. It had the chance of not leading me anywhere useful. I didn’t know what I could do, so I had to press on. I headed over to it, climbing up on the desk. In the distance I could hear them approaching from both sides. I climbed into the vent faster, only to get dragged out of it.

I was thrown into the ground, my head smashing into it hard. I now laid on the floor, rubbing my head in pain. Lefty stood over me, their eye giving off a faint yellow glow. They began to raise their exposed foot into the air, preparing to send it back down onto my chest. I rolled out of the way as it slammed into the ground, inches away from me.

I pushed myself off the ground and ran back to the vent ahead of me. Lefty attempted to grab me again, but I managed to avoid them. I pulled myself into the vent, laying on my stomach as I began to crawl through the vent.  
Lefty didn’t come after me, probably because they couldn’t fit. However, Molten Freddy could. Not long after I had started crawling through, banging emerged from behind me. That same high pitched scream boomed through the vent, clearly stating who it was.

The vents were pitch black, with light steadily appearing as Molten Freddy caught up to me. Before it was too late, I remembered the three different paths. The vents in the game have three paths, each one starting in the same spot. Two of them were long, with one being shorter. I turned down the left pathway, which is the shortest one out of the three.

Not long after I began to crawl down the new path, I bumped into a wall. The path went right, then left again. I picked up the speed as I continued crawling through the vent, when more light began to fill the darkness. I could only hear the banging they made, growing louder as they caught up with me.

By the time I reached the end of the vent, they were practically right on top of me. I could see another light ahead of me that came from the office, growing as I got closer. Right as I reached it, my head slammed down into the vent. Molten Freddy had caught me, and began to wrap their body around mine.

Not longer after that, I was moved out of the vent by them, where Lefty waited outside of it. Even if I escaped them, I would have been caught. Lefty grabbed me once I was outside of the vent, dragging me back to the office. I should have probably known that going through the vent would have been pointless.

Once we reached the office again, they threw me onto the ground. Before I could do anything, their foot landed onto my back. I could feel it hit me hard, the air inside of me being removed instantly.

“You’ve become hasty. It’s because you think you can escape. It’s the end, so you’re desperately trying to escape. That’s why you got caught.” A voice nearby came from an unknown source.

I craned my head to where it came from, when I saw him emerge from the hole in the ceiling. He landed onto the floor with a loud bang, his body steadily repositioning into a straight posture. By the time he had finished moving his body around, the other three had reached the office.

“This is the final location. I expected you to at least savor it. You’ll never be able to experience this ever again.” He said as he grew closer.

He paced over to me with the ax still in his hands. The white liquid covered the blade of the axe, dripping off it as he moved. I tried to struggle, tried to get free. My attempts did nothing other than making Lefty push their foot harder on my back.

“We’re going to go back up there, and you will finish this. I’m not going to die again, not like this. I’m not going to die in this prison. You though, you will die here.”

Molten Freddy approached me as Lefty lifted their foot up from my back. They wrapped their endoskeleton around me, tightly squeezing me so I couldn’t escape.

“Thanks to Scott, there’s barely any time left. Most of the other places are already gone. This place should be collapsing pretty soon as well. It already has, while you were in that vent.”

As if on cue, part of the ceiling collapsed on itself. A brief cloud of dust filled the back of the room, with a pile of rubble now on the floor. A chain reaction of more collapses followed suit in the distance. I think he might had something to do with that. 

We began to head towards the hole in the ceiling that had grown in size. The place collapsing in on itself filled the air, with clouds of dust beginning to form. I had to do something, anything. “Even in that form, you’ll still die out there.” I told him.

“I know. Everything comes to an end. I’m not stupid. One day, I will die again. But before that happens, I plan on doing a lot more stuff in the world. And I’ll be capable of so much more, thanks to you.”

“You’ll be killed quickly out there. Once word gets out about you, it won’t be long before the government tracks you down. So even if you escape, you’re going to die again soon.”

He stopped walking and looked at me, his eye sockets not showing any emotion. He began to walk towards me. Before he could say whatever he had to, a sound similar to an explosion surrounded us. I could feel multiple things slam into me, followed by dust swallowing my vision. The ceiling had collapsed again, right above us. The grip on me had loosen completely, allowing me to escape. 

I made my way through the dust in a blind state, my eyes stinging in the process. I reached the back of the room, where the wall still mainly stood. As the dust departed, I could make out everything around me.

Everyone for the most part had been buried by the ceiling, with them sticking out from the rubble in places. But he, he managed to avoid the rubble like I had. He now stood in one of the doorways, looking at Scott’s family. He turned to me and began to advance. His strides were long and fast, with him already almost over me in less than a second. I dodged out of his way before he could grab me, where I ended up right in a corner.

“I’m tired of dealing with you. You’ve been able to survive everything, including me. Not anymore, though. You’re going to die, and I’ll make sure of it. You’ll die like everyone else here.”

He lunged at me with his hands, ready to grab at me. That didn’t happen as he ended up being attacked again. Scott managed to make it down here with us from the hole, and now had a hold on him. Butcher attempted to attack back, but Scott pushed him into the wall. It didn’t do much, with him ready in mere seconds once again to take Scott on.

“You need to escape, Sean. You know what to do. Change your form. You’re like me, you can do it on your own. You don’t need something or someone else to do it.” Scott told me.

Butcher slammed into Scott, knocking him onto the ground. He now had Scott pinned on the ground, like I had been before from Molten Freddy. Speaking of them, Scott’s family were beginning to get up from the pile of rubble. I had no time to lose. I had to have faith in Scott. 

I focused on how I felt all the times before in the past, what had happened before I changed. I concentrated on that feeling, letting it consume me. I let the pain take over, let it replace everything else in me. And not long after, it all vanished. I opened my eyes to find I had done it. I changed my form willingly, instead of being forced to. I managed to turn into Shadow Freddy. They were all staring at me in shock, amusement, and confusion.

“Are you fucking kidding me?! This whole time, you had the same powers as Scott?! Well, that explains a lot! Doesn’t matter, I can still end this.” He said, irritated.

He got up, leaving Scott to his family, and headed towards me. He grabbed at his back, pulled out a knife, and lunged at me. I evaded him easily, then grabbed a hold of him. Using all my power, I shoved him across the room. He grabbed at the wall to stop himself from falling completely. He turned back to me, ready to go at it again. I had no plans to fight him. I was getting out of there.

I sprinted to the hole, as he bolted after me. Scott grabbed at him again, forcing him to fall right behind me. “No, no! Let go of me, damn it!” He shouted at Scott.

Scott didn’t let go, he hung on to his body. Scott’s family snapped out of their trance and were coming for me. I didn’t look back, or give it a second thought. I grabbed at the hole, and pulled myself up. I arrived at the top of the building, where a blinding light covered everything.

I somehow hadn’t noticed that the entire void had turned to a bright white. The dull colors that it used to contain had vanished, replaced by a heavenly light. I could see all the different places I had been, all the places the people I cared for had been in. Even from that distance, I could tell they were all in worse shape than when I had been there myself. Almost all of them only had their floors left, with everything else pretty much gone. I saw no sign of anyone, which terrified me. I blocked out the feeling, thinking that it was just part of Scott’s and Mason’s plan.

“Quite a sight, isn’t it?”

I turned around to see him not far away from me. In one of his hands, he held another hand. I knew it was one of Scott’s hands. Scott failed to hold him back.

“You have his powers. You can teleport. Here’s what’ll happen next. You’re going to take the two of us up there, you’re going to log out of that monitor, and then you’re going to rot away here. And I’ll return back to the real world, where I can continue my own life again.” His voice was increasing now. He was becoming desperate and annoyed. He was losing it. I knew if I did fight him, I’d most likely lose.

“You got some of that right. I am going to teleport up there, but not with you. I’m going to log out of the monitor, but you’ll be the one to rot away here. You’ll be the one who dies. Not me.” I told him confidently.

“Aren’t you confident. That form of yours can’t protect you forever. You’re still the same worthless kid who has no purpose and can’t do anything right. Everything that happened to you was just luck. Really bad luck in your case. But now, your luck is running out. It’s time to see what you’re really made of.” He snarled.

He bolted at me, ready to attack once again. I had a plan ready, one that would let me escape for good. Instead of attacking him directly, I attacked the ceiling. Before my hand could make contact with the ceiling, it changed form. My hand turned into Shadow Bonnie’s own hand briefly. With one hit, a section of the ceiling I stood on collapsed. I stepped backwards enough so I wouldn’t fall down as well. 

He didn’t even see it coming. When he saw what I had done, he could only fall with the rest of the ceiling, as I watched on. He crashed back inside, swearing as he went. I wasn’t sure what happened with Scott or his family, but I couldn’t worry about them then.

I looked above me to what remained of the final location. It wasn’t that far away, but still far enough away for me to not simply just jump back up to it. It took a brief moment of concentration, but I managed to return to the small room. 

Most of the floor had collapsed, with all the walls around me gone completely. Metal grating and crumbling of the place filled my ears, as the place continued to collapse around me. By some miracle, the floor the monitor was on hadn’t crumbled away. 

With one leap, my body changed entirely into Shadow Bonnie. I reached the other side of the room, no longer resembling Shadow Freddy anymore. As I landed, the last remaining piece of the floor broke free. I fell back into the void, along with the monitor. 

I grabbed at the monitor, trying to turn it back on. Instead it spun around in a circle as I kept falling. After another second, I finally turned it back on. Without any hesitation, I pressed my finger onto the last bar. The screen went dead and in a blink of an eye, everything around me vanished. All I could see now, was pure white once again.


	10. Hive mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter, oh boy. A lot happens in this one. There's action, story, some emotions. This is a pretty big chapter compared to others. So, I'm curious to see what people think of it, especially a certain character that appears. You'll know who I'm talking about, they appear in the beginning of this chapter.
> 
> I actually took some inspiration from another fan character when I was creating this character. I tried to make the two not look to similar, other than structure wise. Hopefully I succeeded with that. Anyway, hope you all enjoy the chapter!
> 
> Ą̶͕̍̃͐̌̐̈́ ̷͔̕͜ş̴̤̜͚̀t̸̩͎͕͚̘̫̎̏̋̈́͝͝͝o̵̖͙͕͐̿̋͝͝r̴̭̈́͒̀̐y̴̘̮͘ ̸̨̩͖͛͊ĉ̵̬͚̆̀a̵̧̧̜͉̘͌̆̉́͘͝n̴̢̡̹̤̣̻̲̓͒͑̚̚'̷͓̟̙̈́̂̃ẗ̷̢̘͆̈͌͌͛ ̷̡̘̞̈́͆̅͘͝e̸͉͆͑̋͗́͘͘n̴̡̡͈͊̓ḍ̸̯̾̑͜ͅ ̵͉̭̯͇̭̌̎̋̽ų̷̱̘̠̔ṋ̷̇̎̒t̵̨̨͉̼͇̻͂̒̅̇͊̂͠ͅī̷̖̫̀͂̓̾͘l̸̥̩̺̗̤̫̞̋͌̅̎ ̶̹́͐̎͑̊t̶̺̦̣̩͕̓͠ḧ̶̺̲̩́̂̍͒͂̊̍ē̷̩͚͑ ̵̖͋́̆̐̋p̵̢̧̧̹̣̜͒̕r̴̖̱̝̋́͠õ̷̧͙͊̏͘̕͜ḇ̶̨̮̰̹̬͐͝l̷̡͕̠̲̘̓̑è̷͎͋̃͂̓̇m̸̧͕̓̅̉̇̿͘͝ ̵̨̠̜̬̇̏͘͝i̷̬̭̖̟̟͌͗̎ṡ̵̤̻̣͈̹͂ ̶̧̢̟̹͎͈̮̑̌͐͑͘̕s̷͔̤̼͔̋̽̂̔ơ̷̡̠͈̮͈̋̋̾̚͝l̵̰͇̙̜̫̉̔v̶̙̝͍͎̇͗̌̎ė̶͚̮͓̳̈́̈́͊̉̈̌d̶̡̼͓̦͈̓.̸̤̂̀̓̌͑̂̈

I heard a constant explosion going off. The bright light that covered my vision began to fade over time. Darkness began to creep in instead, until it destroyed all the light around me. I was on top of something wet. It brushed up against me in strands under my body. Above me I could make out a few stars in the sky, each one looking brighter than the previous one. Most of the sky was covered by dark clouds, with thunder and lightning attacking it. I was back in the real world. I sat up on my wet lawn, looking around me.

Instead of being in my room, I was sitting on my front lawn. I could see a few houses nearby across the four different roads that intersect at the corner of my house. I stood up, taking it all in. I managed to survive it all. I could feel all of my stress and panic dissolve out of me. I felt free. I felt amazing. I figured that when I escaped, everyone was set free from that place. I was overjoyed, grateful that I ended up saving everyone in the end.

Laughter. I heard laughter not long after I stood up. Laughter filled the air, growing louder and more hysterical. I recognized it, knew who it belonged to. And I could feel my body tense up, growing colder, becoming terrified. I made myself turn towards him.

He stood right there in my lawn, only a few feet away. He was just laughing, laughing hysterically. Gripping his sides as he kept laughing. I watched him in complete horror, horrified by his presence. The combination of thunder and lightning didn’t help either.

His laughter died down as he collected himself. He looked over at me, with a small smile on his actual face. He looked around briefly, taking in everything he saw. He looked back at me, with that smile still on his face.

“You failed. You failed, just like I said you would. You didn’t save them. You didn’t save any of them. And now I’m free. You failed at the one thing you promised you could do. Must be gut wrenching.” He said calmly.

I kept staring, unable to look away or even move. I couldn’t believe, and didn’t want to believe, he really stood right in front of me. He did though. He escaped, and I failed.

“You’re shocked. Are you trying to figure out how I managed to leave? Well, it’s all because of luck. The portal out of that prison isn’t like any of the others. It’s not stationary. The portal out of there, was the monitor. When you logged out of it, it turned into the portal. And guess where it landed right after you escaped?”

He kept smiling at me. He was enjoying the fact that I had screwed up. That I was in disbelief. I didn’t want to believe him. I wanted to believe I hadn’t been the one who let him leave. More than anything, I wanted that to be true.

“If that monitor hadn’t landed in that place, I would have died again. I got extremely lucky. And thanks to you, I can continue doing what I do.”

He was walking up to me, at a steady pace. I backed away, tripping on my own feet. I was now on the ground, backing away from him. He wanted to kill me. I knew he did. Now that we were both in the real world, he could end my life.

“Before I do though, there is something I want to do first.” He told me, still walking towards me.

I backed up into a lone tree in our lawn, and watched him approach me. He stopped in front of me and looked down. “I could kill you myself. I really want to. But, I think it’d be more exciting and interesting if I did something else.” He said.

“W-What the hell are you talking about? If you’re g-going to kill me, then just do it already.” I said with obvious fear inside of me.

“I could. I won’t though. I have something else planned for you. Now think about it. The portal let me and you through it. Even you can figure it out.”

I was panicking to much and scared out of my mind to give it much thought. He realized that, which made him tell me instead. “I didn’t come here alone.”

At first, I didn’t know what he meant exactly. Even though he said it clearly, I was still confused. Slowly, I came to the realization. And once I realized it, I nearly screamed. Not because of what he said, but what had begun to approach us.

It haunts me constantly. The noises, the noises they made. Nothing alive in our world could ever create such a noise. A noise so horrific, so full of pain. I don’t even want to think about it. I know I have to. If I don’t talk about them, they’ll keep on haunting me.

The most deafening scream erupted from behind him. The sound of someone screaming for help, someone in so much pain. A scream that would alert anyone instantly who could hear it that something was wrong. I wanted to cover my ears tight, block out their scream. I didn’t because I knew who it belonged to. And I didn’t want to ignore them.

What followed was an eruption of metal. Metal snapping, twisting, bending, scraping against each other constantly. It pierced into my ears so violently. The noises it made were rigid, full of sharpness. Another scream similar to the first one released into the air, followed by another eruption of metal.

Something heavy slammed into the ground continuously, along with trees and shrubs in the woods being pushed aggressively in the process. All of the noises combined together sounded like a constant explosion of some kind going off. The plant life nearby finally stopped getting shoved into the ground, and a large figure steadily approached us. The lightning that struck through the sky allowed me to see them clearly.

And they were…….they were…...they were everyone. Excluding Scott and Mason…..they were all there. Every last one of them, all forced into one entity. They all towered over me and him. They were united as one. And it was because of him.

He tore them apart, fractured them, slaughtered them, filled them with anguish and wounds, then left them to decompose so they could become corrupt and molten. Everyone I cared about, along with Scott’s own family, he made them all suffer beyond belief. He put them through constant hell, made them suffer for so long. And now, they were in more pain than they ever were before.

They weren’t a simple entity, they were complex. Different pieces from all of them were attached, with limbs emerging everywhere from their body. Different heads snapped and bent as they looked around, along with their limbs. They were like a mechanical spider, moving and twisting its limbs. There’s a lot to describe, so this may take awhile.

~ * ~

Their base head that rested on the top of their body consisted of Baby and Scrap Baby. Baby’s only remaining face plates covered the upper right section of their head, with her jaw piece still missing. Her hair was still gone, with only a jagged hole in its place that revealed their endoskeleton. She still had the burnt mark in the place her eyebrow would be in. Her face plates looked like they were cracked more than the last time I saw them. Her green eye rested inside the face plates, staring right at me.

Scrap Baby’s upper left face plate covered the upper left portion of their head. Their jaw piece no longer rested underneath their face plate, letting their endoskeleton jaw be shown more clearly. Their only face plate had its light blue section of the suit gone still. It hadn’t been damaged any more than it already was when I encountered them. Her own hair also didn’t exist anymore, with their own endoskeleton taking its place. Long strands of metallic tubes shot out of the top of their head, and hung on the sides and front of their head. They looked like some kind of punk with the way they had their hair. Her green eye let off a distinctive green glow to it, one that Baby’s didn’t.

Since there were no suit pieces covering their jaw, I could see their endoskeleton fairly well. The endoskeleton for their head consisted of a combination of Sister Location’s and the fourth games endoskeletons. Metallic tubes dangled out of the bottom of their face plates and on the sides of their head, some intertwining near the jaw. They hung loosely low with grime on them. The jaw belonging to the Sister Location endoskeleton rested above and below the fourth games endoskeleton. This gave them two sets of teeth for their upper and lower jaw. The endoskeleton itself had been shoved a bit deeper inside of the tubes, seemingly acting more as support for the other endoskeleton. It could move though, it moved along with the other dislocated jaw it rested inside. Like they were one. Underneath Baby’s face plates, mixed in with the dense tubes, an eye belonging to Bon Bon rested inside, or at least I thought it was theirs.

Their torso was massive, consisting of multiple different pieces. It had pieces from Nightmare Fredbear, Nightmare Freddy, Funtime Freddy, Withered Freddy, Toy Freddy, and Freddy Fazbear mixed in. The center of their torso mainly belonged to Toy Freddy, with the lower section being Nightmare Fredbear’s and Nightmare Freddy's torso. Toy Freddy’s torso had melted severely, causing it to mix in with the other pieces surrounding it.

The lower section of the torso consisted entirely of pieces from Nightmare Freddy and Nightmare Fredbear. And mixed in with their suit pieces, were teeth. They were animatronic teeth, more specifically the teeth from the Nightmare animatronics. A large cluster of their teeth covered the insides of a rather large hole above their pelvis in the torso, that looked like a gnarled mouth. They all pointed either inwards or outwards, a few being lodged deeper in than others. Through the hole, I could make out multiple endoskeleton fragments.

And along with those endoskeleton fragments, were limbs and heads. They belonged to The Freddles, who I thought had been thrown into the void, or something to that extent. From what I could make out of them, they were more or less the same, except more of their suits were gone. Really, they were just small endoskeletons, screaming and squirming viciously as they either tried to lunge at me or escape. They couldn't leave though, all the teeth were lodged inside of them one way or another, forcing them to be stuck within. The melting plastic also didn't help them escape, it only made them look more messed up.

The right side of the torso belonged to Funtime Freddy, with part of it being cracked in the side. The left side of the torso belonged to Withered Freddy, with a few more tears in it than before. The top of the torso belonged to Freddy Fazbear, but the pieces looked like they were forced on. The combination of all the suits managed to hold the melting plastic that was Toy Freddy’s torso. Some of the plastic though ran through holes in the suit, covering other pieces of them.

Contained inside a hole in Toy Freddy’s torso from melting, laid a light blue eye. It either belonged to Toy Freddy or Balloon Boy. Because of the different shapes and sizes of the pieces, the massive torso bulged out slightly in spots. It looked deformed, with a scorched line going through all the pieces to connect them all together. I could only see their endoskeleton through the hole in their torso and even then it was a bit difficult. But later I would learn it was a combination of every single endoskeleton from the games.

While the center of the torso was made up of Toy Freddy’s suit, I didn’t realize that until later. Mainly because something rested in the upper right section of the torso. A head stuck out near their arm socket, only barely fusing with it. The head was made out of Toy Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, BB, and Mangle. The head’s size was bigger compared to their heads being separated.

The left side of the head belonged to Toy Chica. The only thing I could recognize was her blue eye. The rest of her resembled nothing of her head. It became so deformed it no longer resembled her in the slightest. A gaping hole rested underneath her eye, with an endoskeleton from the first and second game inside it.

The right side of their head belonged to Toy Bonnie. It wasn’t as deformed as Toy Chica’s head, but had melted slightly since the last time I saw them. His right ear poked out of his head, with all the suit on the top missing. The lower section of it had a chunk of its suit gone, with what remained filled with cracks. He still had no muzzle, or his suit jaw. His single green eye had plastic covering it slightly.

Toy Freddy’s snout and jaw rested in the place where Toy Chica’s and Bonnie’s heads connected. It slanted off to the side with plastic from both sides pouring into it. I could see different endoskeletons through their jaw, twisted together.

The top and sides of the head consisted of Mangle’s melted suit. All that remained of it was a white liquid plastic. One of their eyes poked out from the plastic, looking straight up. Mixed in with Mangle on the top of the head, part of BB’s hat stuck out of Toy Chica. It had melted with her, creating a swirl of colors. Near Toy Bonnie’s head, BB’s propeller stuck out of him.

On the other side of the torso, their massive suit had a mask that became part of them. The mask belonged to Alice. Their entire left eye socket had been smashed in, causing it to become a large hole in the side of their mask. The rest of it contained scorch marks on it, with more cracks slithering away from the edges. I could see a single white dot in their right eye socket, moving around wildly. What remained of their left eye socket had a light blue eye sticking out, that belonged to either Toy Freddy or Balloon Boy. And right next to their mask, her arm stuck out of the arm socket. It had tears in the base of it, with a finger missing. Some of the endoskeleton poked out of the arm, with plastic covering the base of it.

Jutting out in practically every spot on their sides and back were limbs. All kinds of limbs were located on their torso. Most of them were long, with a few of them being shorter. Each one were a jumble of different parts, with each part damaged to some degree.

A limb that came out of the torso’s left arm socket had three segments on it instead of the usual two. The base segment belonged to Withered Freddy. I could tell from the mold on it and its darker brown color near the edge of its suit. It had around the same amount of damage it once had, maybe a bit more. Sticking out of one of the holes I could see an eye that belonged to him. The middle segment belonged to Robert. Most of the suit on it was gone, with what remained covered in mold. Sticking out of it was an eye belonging to Withered Foxy. The last segment belonged to Withered Chica. It barely changed except for a piece of it having snapped off. That segment had an eye belonging to her. Wrapped in and around the arm were a few metallic tubes from the base of the torso. They were tangled with the suit pieces, along with the endoskeleton by slithering through tears in the suit.

At the end of the limb, a head became attached to it. The head had pieces from Withered Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, and even Robert. On top of it rested Robert’s top hat, with it slightly worn down. The base of the head mainly consisted of Withered Bonnie, with the upper left portion belonging to Withered Chica. They only had one ear, which belonged to Foxy. It stuck out from their right ear socket, with most of the suit on it gone. A few metallic tubes from the main torso gripped the inside of the head and wrapped around the mask partially.

The left half of their mask belonged to Robert, while the right half belonged to Withered Freddy. Robert’s half had minimal damage done to it, with a few vines coming out of their eye socket and some mold on the suit. Freddy’s half also stayed the same, other than it becoming slightly worn down more.

Where the two halves joined wasn’t perfect, as there was more of Robert than Withered Freddy. This created a imperfect welded line between the two. The jaw they had were a mixture of Withered Foxy and Chica. The base of it belonged to Foxy, while the front of it where the teeth were belonged to Chica. Robert’s eye socket had a bright white pupil inside of it, with Freddy’s having a red pupil. I’m pretty sure the two pupils belonged to Withered Bonnie and Robert. The entire head had pieces of leftover vines, with mold covering the suit. It had a few of the Sister Location endoskeletons wrapped around it, just like the arm.

Right underneath that limb, a head had been forced into the torso. It contained pieces from Nightmare Freddy, Nightmare Bonnie, Nightmare Chica, Nightmare Foxy, and Nightmare Fredbear. The upper left portion of the head belonged to Nightmare Chica, with the upper right belonging to Nightmare Bonnie and partially Nightmare Foxy. The jaw mainly belonged to Nightmare Fredbear and Nightmare Freddy.

While the section that belonged to Nightmare Chica remained the same as it once had, the other portions didn’t. The eye socket was much larger than the other one from having both Nightmare Bonnie and Nightmare Foxy combine pieces of them together. The top of the socket belonged to Nightmare Foxy, while the bottom and side belonged to Nightmare Bonnie. It stuck out, with two different eyes in it. One belonged to Nightmare Fredbear, the other being Nightmare Freddy’s. The two eyes pressed against each other in the socket, despite it being so large. The other socket only had one eye belonging to Nightmare Fredbear.

The iconic purple top hat pressed up against the torso, being submerged slightly from the plastic while resting on top of the head. It had stains covering it and a few small tears. The snout belonged to Nigh-......Nick, while the jaw had pieces from Nightmare Freddy and Nightmare Bonnie.

All together, the head had a few slashes on it from when they attacked each other and more withering. The endoskeleton from inside the torso gripped the head around its jaw, making them unable to move it much.

Under that head, another limb stuck out of the torso. This limb had only two segments and a hand on it. The base segment belonged to William Afton. Most of the suit on it had rotted away, revealing their bones along with their endoskeleton. Tubes wrapped around its arm, snapping the bone in the process. The end segment had no suit on it, so I didn’t know who it belonged to. It was an endoskeleton from the fourth game, with a fragment of it gone. The hand that they had on the end belonged to Mangle. Part of its base melted, making the plastic fall off. The fingers stayed intact, with them only chipped. A few stray tubes covered the hand, tightening around it. On the outside of the hand, an eye belonging to Nightmare Foxy pressed against it from the tubes from Sister Location.

One final limb stuck out on the left side of the torso, touching the base of the one above it slightly. Close to the teeth in their stomach, another limb had three segments. The base segment belonged to Nightmare Freddy, with more withering in it than usual. The middle segment belonged to Nightmare Bonnie. From top to bottom it had slashes covering it from being attacked. The final segment had no suit, with it coming from the second game. The entire arm bent slightly from tubes grasping it so hard. The limb had Scrap Baby’s claw connected to the end of it. It had received barely any damage, except for it bending slightly.

The right side of their torso also contained three limbs. The one in the arm socket had Freddy and Bonnie’s suit pieces for their arms on them, each segment being a mixture of the two. Each segment had dried up blood covering them, with each piece tattered and worn down severely. Oddly enough, they no longer had any human remains in their pieces. Someone had removed them without damaging the endoskeletons badly. The third segment of the arm had a suit piece, just not for an arm. Instead, what remained of Nightmare Foxy’s torso acted as the segment. It appeared to look the same as last time, but I couldn’t really tell. Jammed through the entire top of the torso was an endoskeleton head. I’m fairly certain it had been the one I discovered in the first games purgatory, as its entire jaw and both eyes were gone, with nothing but wires in their place. Covering the head partially was the piece of Ennard’s mask Baby had used. It had bent more since the last time I saw it. A few metallic tubes from Sister Location circled around it to form a pattern of swirling metal, like it did basically everywhere else on their body. Both of Chica’s eyes, Foxy’s only eye, and Nightmare Chica’s only eye were apart of the segments too.

The second limb belonged to mainly one spirit, Funtime Freddy. Most of the suit on it became bent and dislocated, with its endoskeleton shooting through them. The combination of his endoskeleton and the tubes from inside the torso covered most of that limb. Stuck inside of that limb, poking out at an odd angle was Ballora’s arm. Where her hand usually is, now only had streams of tubes coming out. The endoskeleton for it ended up wrapping around Funtime Freddy's arm, forcing it to bend towards it. Most of the suit on it looked like it’d just snap right off too. The last limb segment was simply Bon Bon’s torso. Nothing else, just his torso. All wrapped around in tubes, with a head shoved through it and attached to it. The head had pieces from Funtime Freddy, Funtime Foxy, and Ballora.

My family.

The upper right section of the head had Ballora’s only face plate on it. It became slightly bent near the corner of it, but looked the same. The upper left section had on Funtime Foxy’s face plate. With their snout broken off, the face plate was around the same size as Ballora’s. It had a sharp edge on the bottom, with a crack near the top. The endoskeleton jaw had been covered by Funtime Freddy’s face plates. The right one still had half of it missing, with the other one now bent upwards. The pieces were stained with a substance on them, with cracks in spots.

Funtime Foxy’s eye rested behind their face plate, same with Ballora. Both of Funtime Freddy’s eyes dangled off the side of the head, only being attached because of their endoskeleton. Their head had a mixture of their own endoskeleton, and the fourth games endoskeleton. Sharp teeth filled the inside of their jaw, with a large cluster of tubes wrapped around their head to keep them together. All knotted in spots, like a poorly wrapped ribbon.

The last limb had a more unique look to it. It seemed to originate in the same spot the limb above it did, or close to it. The main segment belonged to Lefty. Other than slashes covering it, it was fine. The rest of it though just consisted of metallic tubes from Sister Location. They all knotted together into a long limb. It almost reached the ground itself. I’d guess the limb’s length is the same length as their three segment ones. On the end, the tubes were tightly holding a head.

The head was a mixture of Lefty, William Afton, and Molten Freddy. The entire thing was just William’s corpse head. It stayed the same as it always had, with nothing wrong with it. They wore pieces of the other two that covered their corpse.

On the left side of their head, Molten Freddy’s mask clung on to them. Only a few pieces from their mask were on the head. Their snout still remained and covered a part of William’s jaw. Molten Freddy’s orange eye replaced William’s left eye, as it had been shoved deep into his head.

The other half of the head had on Lefty’s mask, the only piece of it left anyway. More slashes covered it than it previously did. Lefty’s eye had split into two, each piece covering William’s only remaining eye. The rest of the mask had more dents in it, with their eyebrow now gone.

I’m only about halfway done with describing them, you know. Are you sure you guys need to know what they look like? I just, don’t really see a point to it. Yeah, right. I get it. I’ll continue then. Let me just re-position myself real quick. Alright.

Three, or four, different limbs were located on their back. Each one contained four segments, sprouting out of them like tentacles.

The first one contained pieces from Foxy, Withered Foxy, Funtime Foxy, and Nightmare Foxy. Foxy’s piece had most of the suit gone with what remained worn down greatly. Withered Foxy had nearly all of their suit gone, same with Nightmare Foxy. Funtime Foxy’s piece was the only one with a good amount of their suit left. But most of the suit nearly came off from the endoskeleton stabbing into it. And at the end of the long limb, was a hook. The hook belonged to the first games Foxy. It had blood covering it, with tubes circling around to grip it along with the rest of the limb.

The second limb had no suit on it at all. It had a mixture of the first, second, and fourth games endoskeletons, along with the one from Sister Location. The tubes from Sister Location weren’t tightly compacted, rather it knotted itself together to connect to the limb, with some of it intertwining with the other segments. On the end of that limb, the hook from Withered Foxy stuck out. All of it had tubes knotted around it, making the limb thicker. Among the tubes, I could make out different eyes. One belonged to Baby, another to Scrap Baby, and the last one from Nightmare Bonnie.

The third limb had suit pieces like the first one did. The base segment belonged to Nightmare Fredbear, the second segment belonged to Lefty, except the segment was from their leg, and the third one used to be apart of Scrap Baby. I only knew the third segment belonged to Scrap Baby because of her endoskeleton. The final segment belonged to Withered Bonnie. The suit received more damage, mainly near the top of it. And on the end of it, Nightmare Foxy’s hook clung on. More tubes covered the limb, like they constantly did.

Those three limbs alone are horrifying and disgusting. But, they had one more thing to them. A fourth limb, I guess. The fourth limb seemed to be located in front of the hook, and maybe even the same spot their base head connected to. The entire limb was nothing more than long strands of metallic tubes, all interlocking with one another to try and make what looked like some sort of limb, but it looked more like spaghetti. And on that limb, pieces of my friends clung on to it. My friends from the first games purgatory. Except the suits used weren't for limbs, they were from their torsos.

Pieces of their torsos had been torn apart, and then put back together in a bizarre way to try and cover the snake like limb. I'd go into detail but, I honestly don't remember exactly what it looked like. It was all different dull colors strewn together, with metal sticking out, ready to burst. And at the end of the limb, was a head that was a mixture of my friends. And well, it could have been worse....I guess.

For starters, the entire right side of their head belonged to Freddy, no one else. Other than some more damage done to it, they looked fine. The rest of their head though, well, it wasn't as fine. More or less, the rest of their head was just the others forced together. The base of the left side belonged to Chica, and to fill up the hole she had in her head, Bonnie and Foxy were both used. Bonnie acted as the left eye socket, while Foxy had the lower section of the head. A small amount of Foxy's tuft of fur stuck out from the side, but only barely. And inside the left eye socket, was their top hat. It wasn't on top of them, it was in them. And I honestly don't know why. They also didn't have any ears. Their right eye, as far as I know, belonged to Golden Freddy. Their lower jaw belonged entirely to Golden Freddy, which had more damage done to it than before.

This entire limb, instead of being positioned like the hooks in the back, snaked around the main head, and positioned themselves on the main head's right. So, in other words, there were two heads up there. And they just stared at me, in a vivid state. Anyway, that’s what the upper section of them looked like. The lower section had about as much stuff as the upper section did.

Their pelvis had no suit on it and consisted of two different pelvis’, one from the second and fourth game. Both pointed in different directions, creating a sort of mini cross. Each pelvis had two limbs attached to them, for a total of four limbs below their torso. And shoved into the pelvis’ were heads of Minireenas and Bidybabs. Broken, fractured, and falling apart. It was sickening, even if they weren’t people.

Their legs were three segments each. They didn’t have normal suits covering them. I’ll go down the line for each one.

The first leg had no suit on it. It’s entire endoskeleton was from the fourth game, except for the foot. The foot actually belonged to Scrap Baby, and it also isn’t a foot. It’s her hand. For the most part, it looked the same. Maybe it had a piece of one of their fingers missing though.

You know the spirit from the very first purgatory I went to that was a hybrid of Nightmare BB and Plushtrap? Pieces of them were on the leg. It looked nothing like it once had when I last saw them. Firstly, most of their head had basically melted away. It was a mess of melted plastic, with its face so disfigured I barely even recognized. It did have an endoskeleton head, which had been shoved into the upper portion of the leg. Through all the colors, I could barely make out their endoskeleton head. It resembled every other one that the others had.

Plushtrap was still trapped in the head, with one of Nightmare BB’s eyes still in their jaw. BB’s jaw also had been forced into the leg, or at least what remained. A large collection of wires balled up underneath them that contained a few pieces of Plushtrap. That was all that remained of them. It reminded me of a kebab, to be honest. A really fucked up kebab.

All the legs looked like that one. Someone’s remains were stabbed on each one, in a fate worse than death. One leg had Freddy’s foot with the suit on the toes missing. And plowed deep into that foot, an endoskeleton head from the fourth game stuck out. That leg was made out of the Sister Location endoskeleton, along with the first and second game’s endoskeletons intertwined within. Stabbed through it was William Afton’s entire torso. More of their suit had come apart, with the corpse inside spilling out. Inside his torso, I could see three eyes looking out. One belonged to Toy Bonnie, another one belonged to Bonnie, and the last one belonged to Withered Freddy. Tubes from the Sister Location endoskeleton slipped into the torso, wrapping itself around it like a snake, just like it did with the other parts of their body.

The third leg actually had a single suit piece on it. A piece of Baby’s leg covered part of it, with the suit being broken from the endoskeleton. Underneath it, the head of a stuffed animal merged with the leg. It was the Freddy stuffed animal in the four purgatory. Most of its stuffing seemed to have come out, with it nearly ready to fall apart from the seams. They used Nightmare Fredbear’s foot, which had most of the suit on it gone. That leg had a mixture of Scrap Baby’s leg pieces, the second games and more of the Sister Location endoskeleton.

Their final leg had a suit covering it all. But the suits were all put together, creating a disgusting variation of suit pieces trying to act as three suits. It was like they tried to find the remains of their suits and put them together to create new ones. They failed miserably at doing it. The leg was made up of pieces from all the different endoskeletons. And the foot looked to be a combination of the first and second games foot, with no suit on it.

And that’s what they looked like. A monster that he created. One that killed relentlessly with no emotion. He had pretty much killed whatever was left of them. And they were going to kill me.

~ * ~

I didn’t say anything. I couldn’t. It was overwhelming. I just stared at them, watching each of their eyes move spastically. Butcher looked like a house cat compared to them. They were breathing heavily, groans coming from them constantly. I sat there in the grass, staring up at them in utter horror of what they became.

“They did this themselves, I merely started it. They became that all on their own, with no help from me. All it took was for me to corrupt them all. While I can’t really control them, I don’t need to. They know what to do.” He told me.

I kept staring at them, unable to look away. They weren’t the people I once knew. They became something horrific, far more horrific than what they once were. Not a single one of them deserved all of that. He did though. He deserved to suffer for everything he did.

“My plan for them originally was to leave them to die again. I decided against that since something like this would never happen again. While you were busy doing who knows what after our encounter, I began my work. I made Scott take me to where those nightmares were. Once they became corrupted again, they seemed to know what to do. They took what was left of that other guy and went to work. I only guided them to the different places, doing my part as we moved.”

I made myself stand back up. I was shaking, barely able to stand properly. I couldn’t understand how they did it. I didn’t want to. “You’re going to pay for everything you’ve ever done! To me, to them, to everyone! I’ll make sure of it.” I screamed at him, throwing my emotions into my words as they left my mouth.

I felt furious, horrified, guilty, depressed, sicken. I wanted it to end. I wanted to wake up, and learn none of it actually happened. To reunite with my family, see my friends again. It all felt to real. Because it was real, it did happen. I witnessed it, I dealt with it. I thought it would be over, that it’d all come to a happy ending after I escaped.

“Don’t be so dramatic. It won’t do you any good. Let’s wrap this up. I have to get back on track with my own life.” He turned to them and motioned to me. They thrashed violently around as they approached. Screams shot out of them from different angles, with groans and snaps of metal being released. Their steps were long and quick, with them hovering over me instantly. I had nothing to fight against them with. I watched as their claw swung into the air and hurtled back down towards me.

Someone screamed. Not from any of us, but from the distance. I looked over, only for my body to grow even colder.

My grandmother. Through it all, I had forgotten about her. How she had been living with me, taking care of me. She watched from the front door, on the steps. I never heard her come outside due to the thunder that constantly went off. None of us had. And now, she looked on in horror at what she had witnessed.

I knew what was about to happen. And I tried to stop it. I did. I didn’t want more people to die because of him. He already took so much from me.

When they saw her standing there, they stopped attacking me. Instead, they headed for her.

I screamed for them to stop, I tried reasoning with them. Nothing worked. When I got closer to them, one of their limbs jabbed me sharply in my stomach. I fell to the ground, wheezing while I watched them grow closer. She didn’t run back inside, she went for her car instead. I guess she thought she could somehow escape. She managed to get in it, but they already reached her. And then…...um…...c-can you give me a second please?

I…never really thought much about this specific moment. I kind of, blocked it out. Um….I’ll continue. N-No, it’s fine. Really, it is. Let’s just finish this.

Before she could even start the car, they had a hold on it. All their limbs grabbed at her car, tearing it apart. It didn’t take long for them to reach her inside of it. And I could hear her. She was screaming, and so was I.  
They didn’t use one of their hooks or heads, not even their claw. Instead, they moved to the road next to our driveway. I didn’t know why until the last second. A car was coming down the road, going past the speed limit. All they did was toss her into the road.

They....made direct contact with her. Even with the thunder, I could hear her make contact with the car. The car spiraled out of control and drove into a nearby power-line. It went up in flames in a matter of seconds. I knew that both the driver and her died. There was nothing I could have done to save her. She died, leaving me alone. The last thing I had left in the world, he killed.

After that, I cried. I just cried there on my lawn, in the dead of night. I had nothing else left. He took everything from me. What else did I have that mattered to me? Nothing. Through my crying, I could hear him approach me. “She was going to die eventually. She had to be at least in her seventies. I’d say she would have lived until her eighties at the most. Anyway, they only know pain. That’s all they feel. And they know for certain you’re behind it. So, they’ll do anything to make you suffer too.” He said coldly from behind.

I stood back up from the ground and went for him. He dodged my attack and grabbed me by my shirt. He pulled me off from the ground so I was now dangling. He looked at me with no remorse, hiding behind that mask he wore. “Pathetic. You have nothing left now. Just give up. It’ll make things easier for you.” He told me.

He threw me into the ground, with them returning back to us. I stared back at him, tears still running down my face. I had no reason to fight back anymore. With nothing to gain or lose, I just surrendered. They reached us at last, ready to finish me off. I looked at them, all of them. Thunder and lightning covered the night sky one final time. Their limbs shot down at my body, ready to attack.

“You’re better than this. I know you are. So, get the hell up and fight back.”

I felt my body being picked up and flung a few feet away. I tumbled across the ground, adjusting to my new spot as I looked up. Mason now stood in front of Butcher, the others seemingly stopping in their tracks as they watched. I looked at him in shock and complete joy. Butcher on the other hand, not so much.

“You’ve got to be kidding me! You’re what Scott kept a secret from me?! I should have known you were trapped there too. And I’m guessing he was with you?” He said annoyed, pointing at me.

“So, you still have a working brain in that fur suit. Then you should know what’s going to happen next.” Mason said, gripping his hands into fists.

“I killed you once, I can kill you again. Whether or not you go down easy, we’ll have to see.” He said with what I imagine was a grimace.

“You know I won’t.” Mason shot back.

Mason turned to me, where I still laid on the ground. He motioned his head up at a section of my house. I turned myself around to look at where he was motioning to. My room. It was on the second floor of the house. Under it on the outside of the house was a section of roof that covered the entire back porch. Above my room was the actual roof of the house.

“You know where to go. It’s up to you. You can end this. I’ve got him. Get out of here while you sti-” He was cut off by Butcher tackling him to the ground.

The two then fought against each other, both seeming to be evenly matched despite their features and capabilities. I got back up myself, and looked over at them. They no longer were watching everything unfold. They were heading for me. Their body swayed slightly as they moved. Each of their eyes stared at me intensely, while they gave off another scream.

I didn’t have time to cry over my grandmother’s death, or worry about Mason. He obviously wanted me to return back to my room, no matter the cost. And that’s what I planned to do.

I ran for the front door of my house, hoping I could reach it in time. I couldn’t, as they knew where exactly I planned on going. They began to catch up to me, nearly being right by my side. Their legs were long, each one being a good distance from the others connected to them. They always took long strides when moving, while turning their body around constantly to move. If I had kept running for the front door, they most likely would have caught me. Even in that desperate form of theirs, they were fast, and smart.

Right before I reached the steps leading to the door, I took a sharp left towards the backyard. From behind me, I could hear them stopping themselves from impacting the steps. It didn’t take long for them to redirect themselves towards me. I ignored their gaining presence, continuing to head to the back. A small arch connected to a run down white fence separated the front and back yards. The arch lost most of its white paint with its rusted metal sticking out, and had vines covering it from head to toe. I ran underneath it, down a small hill that rested next to our old deck. It used to have a pool in it, until animals kept drowning.

Getting distracted….again. Sorry.

They just smashed the arch down into the ground without any problems. They were gaining on me at a constant speed. I didn’t stop to turn around, cause I knew I’d trip in the process if I did. When I reached the bottom of the small hill, I turned right and got down on my knees. Because we removed the pool ages ago, anyone could go underneath the deck. Only problem is where the pool used to be, a swarm of different plants took its place. The plants brushed up against me, some of it I’m fairly certain being poison ivy. I crawled under the deck, mainly going in blind since the lightning couldn’t reach under it.

They couldn’t get under it, they were to massive. That wasn’t a problem for them though. Once they reached the section of the deck I hid under, they began to rip it apart. I could hear wooden planks snapping off as they flung them away. The combination of their weapons and limbs made it easy for them to get through. They didn’t need to destroy all of it, only enough to reach me. The deck didn’t go far back, which made me be only a few feet away from them.

Once they had done enough damage, they began to lower them self down to the ground. Their endoskeleton cracked and wheezed as they kept lowering themselves into the ground. I don’t think their pieces were suppose to bend that far. When they finally were finish, their entire back had bent backwards, making them look up at the sky. Steadily, they moved closer to me. They used all of their limbs, making them look very similar to a spider.  
I began to panic as they grew closer. I couldn’t escape from one of the sides, as their heads planted on their limbs blocked the ways. If I tried to go in either direction, they’d most likely get a strong grip on me. Their weapons were also a problem, since they too could get me. I watched them continue to grow nearer, their jaws snapping rapidly at me. They began to swing their claw at me, each time almost grazing me. If I stayed there, they would catch and kill me.

Pure luck ended up saving my ass. An opening appeared for me, right between their shortest limb. Their limbs were moving so frantically, that if I stayed close to the ground I could crawl pass their shortest limb. I threw myself down onto my stomach, and inched to the right side of the deck. Their limbs lurched at me, desperately trying to attack. I stayed close to the ground, rocks digging into me as I went. They sent their Withered head at me, jaw ready to snap shut. I craned my head and moved my body away from it, ending up pressed against the back of the deck. Their jaw snapped shut on my shirt, and with one tug they ripped a piece of it clean off.

I returned to escaping from them, passing by their shortest limb as it swung uselessly at nothing. I reached the edge of the deck, my head sticking out into the wet grass that surrounded it. I pulled myself the rest of the way out, standing back up. They too began to retreat out of the deck, ready to come after me again.

Going directly for the house would be a careless idea. They’d only come right for me once I entered, and easily break down the door. Losing them guaranteed me the option to safely go inside. Before they could get out fully, I headed for the garden right next to the deck. It was a garden my family made around when I was first born. I saw it once in a old magazine for some plants. My mom was really proud of it. Unfortunately, only a few weeks later, a really bad storm came by. It destroyed the garden completely, even damaging ornaments scattered in it. Naturally, my mom became devastated. The garden only had a length of thirty feet or so, with a shed right by it. I made my way into the overgrown weeds that consumed the place, hiding near a large tree that had managed to grow within.

They had finally gotten out, now heading towards where I hid. Watching them move gave me the creeps. Their steps were large and aggressive. They had a fast pace to their movement, managing to get across a few feet of land in under a second. In no time at all they were next to me. I stayed low in the shrubs, making sure the plants covered my body. Their limbs rotated counterclockwise around their body while they scanned the area. While their limbs did that, the two heads on their torso snapped their eyes from left to right, as did all the other eyes on them. Their base head did a full three sixty rotation, horrifying me as I watched. I could hear their endoskeleton snapping and bending while they moved, looking for me.

They had eyes all over them, so I should have known they would be good at finding me. After a few seconds of searching they stopped moving their parts. In one fell swoop, their entire body re-positioned to look directly at me. I launched myself off the ground, booking it to the back of the garden. They followed after me, crushing all the weeds in their path. I took a left to the back of the shed, when I could feel something soar by me. They had thrown an ornament from the garden at me. They missed which led to the ornament smashing into the ground not far from me.

I madly ran from them, with the lightning guiding me in the dark. I exited the remains of the garden, ending up directly in front of the woods. We had about an acre worth of property, most of it we didn’t even use. Most of that property consisted of the woods we had. The trees were dense and during the summer they blocked out most of the sunlight. The woods were filled with plants and sticks jutting out of the ground. I'd rather deal with that then to die by the people I cared about. I ran into the woods, getting a stick to jab my foot not long afterwards. They were still behind me, but had begun to slow down from all the trees. I took sharp turns around the trees to try and make them lose sight of me. I tripped multiple times from sticks and logs on the ground in my flee from them. They were still struggling to make their way inside, which let me go deeper in.

When I felt like they had lost me and I no longer could make out any familiar landmarks, I sunk into the ground. I stayed hidden in between a rotten log and a group of plants. I watched cautiously for them, hearing loud snaps in the distance. I had to wait for the lightning to come if I wanted to see them. The first time the sky lit up, I didn’t see them. The second time, I spotted their silhouette. In the darkness, they looked like a massive tree trunk of some sort.

They lost track of me and were now looking around. They constantly rotated their body, looking in every angle they could. Based on where they had came from, I now had an idea of where the house was. I couldn’t simply stand back up, or they would see me. It was a pain, but I had to crawl away from them. And because I was in the woods, nearly every time I moved I would make some sort of noise. It ended up being a lot of moving around, stopping, then moving again.

As I shuffled away from them, I could hear screams in the distance. They came from the same direction I was heading for. I recognized who it belonged to; Mason. Even though I didn’t see what went down, I knew that he was losing to him. That made me move away from them faster, with them now beginning to head for the spot I hid in. I watched them move deeper into the woods, until they were far enough away that they couldn’t see me. I got into a crouching position so I was still low to the ground, and made the rest of the way out on foot.

After a minute of running awkwardly, I reached the edge of the woods. A light from the inside of the house shined through the trees as I returned to the backyard. I lost them in the woods, allowing me to head for my house.  
I ran up the small hill to the back porch. Most of it had random items scattered about, mainly of junk we never got around to selling. I went up the steps to the porch, arriving at the door. I grabbed its handle and opened the screen door. Then I opened up the main door, and entered my home.

~ * ~

My house had been created sometime in the late 1800’s. The place had a lot of history to it. My dad once told me that there used to be no trees behind it, just a large field. He also said it had been made during a war or something.

The house had two floors to it. The first floor had a kitchen, dining room, living room, bathroom, laundry room, and a bedroom. It also had a door that led to a back room, which had another door that led to the basement.  
The second floor had a spare room my family never used, three bedrooms, and another side room that we used for storage that you entered through one of the bedrooms.

I stood inside our kitchen, which was rather small. The lights in it were on, most likely because my grandmother had been looking for me. All the lights down stairs were on at the time actually. I walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs in the dining room. Each step I took let out a low groan. The storm outside continued to go on, with it looking like it wouldn’t end anytime soon.

At the top of the stairs, I looked out a window directly in front of the stairs. I couldn’t really make anything out except when lightning struck. I could see another section of my backyard, which mostly had tall grass growing out of it.

Something I should mention. Other than the car that um….you know, not a single other one drove by. I don’t know if it’s just bad luck or something paranormal. It could have been both. I don’t think I’ll ever know for certain.

To my right, right next to the stairs, a door led to the craft room. On my left were the three different bedrooms. A small path led to them each, with a railing blocking off the stairs. If the railing weren’t there, anyone could just jump onto the stairs and break their legs. Or at least fracture them.

Anyway, my room was in between the outer two. The outer two belonged to my sisters. My room was the second largest bedroom on the floor, with the one closest to the stairs the smallest. The last room at the end of the path was the biggest one, which my older sister got.

I walked over to my bedroom, which had its door shut. I twisted the knob on it and entered the room. I flipped the switch on the wall next to my door, making the lights that were also next to my door turn on. I practically jumped back from seeing Scott on the other side of my bed. My room was so dark, I couldn’t make anything out in it with the lights off. Scott hadn’t heard me enter somehow, but he became just as startled as I was when the lights turned on. He turned around to face me, where I got to see him better.

He still resembled Fredbear, instead of his normal form. Because of Butcher, Scott was in bad shape. His left hand was ripped clean off, with the rest of that arm sliced a dozen times through. The single bullet hole above his eye sockets now had a single slash across it. One of his ears had snapped off, with only a fragment of the metal beam left. Scott also had a large slash mark across his entire mask, and his left eye socket had been ripped apart. It now looked like a large crater on his face.

Multiple stab wounds covered his torso, along with his other arm. His right arm had its shoulder missing, along with some of the suit on his hand. His pelvis had another slash going through it, along with most of the suit on his legs being torn apart. His feet were missing their suit pieces entirely. And to top it all off, the white liquid drenched nearly his entire body.

For a brief period of time, the two of us stared at each other. A mixture of being surprised, and tense filled my room. Scott broke the silence once he had gotten over my sudden appearance. “S-Sean. I-I…..I’m sorry.” He told me, looking down to the ground.

“You shouldn’t be the one apologizing, Scott. I should be. I shouldn’t have snapped at you the way I did. I was mad, and stressed.” I said, walking over to him.

“It’s ok. I get it. All of this, it’s….it’s insane. I thought, once you escaped, it would end. Everyone would be free, and Andrew. He....he would be forgotten in that place and die with that world. But….” Scott trailed off, leaving us in silence again.

The storm continued to go on outside, growing more intense. With how intense the storm seemed to be getting, it’s weird that everyone was fine out there. I personally struggled to move around at times during the storm. Anyway, I continued talking after Scott trailed off. “It can end. We can end this once and for all. Mason told me to come here. If he wanted me to come here, then it must mean you have an idea on what to do.”

“Well, that’s just it. It’s only an idea. I don’t know if it’ll work. It’s nearly impossible, really. I mean, we have to somehow get….them, and him inside. And well, you saw them. What he did to everyone. To your friends, your family……my family.”

I knew how Scott felt. Seeing them like that, it hurt me. Knowing who they really were. They weren’t just characters, they were people. People I knew and cared for. And he turned them all into a monster. “We don’t have any other options here. If we don’t do something, he’ll win. He’ll kill us and continue to kill more people. Someone will be able to take him out one day, but before that happens, he will kill more innocent people.” I reminded Scott.

“I know, I know that’ll happen if we do nothing. We have to stop him. And we have to free everyone. I don’t know if I can be of use though. It’s because of me that you went through so much danger. It’s because of me, that my own family died. I couldn’t even protect them. What kind of a husband can’t even protect his own family?” Scott began to shout, clearly taking blame for what had happened.

“You couldn’t save them then, but you can now. They can move on to a better place. You can be useful. You’re Scott Cawthon for crying out loud! You’ve created a legend, created something so many people love. You’ve done so many good things in your life. And he took what you made and turned the people you loved into that. Now, you need to do one final good deed. One deed that can end this.”

He looked over at me, my small speech bringing his spirit back up. “Alright, here’s what I got. It’s believed by people in culture, that if you burn someone’s body after they have died, their spirit can be put to rest. I’m sure you’ve heard about it in media and such. Including my own franchise. Anyway, if we can round up everyone, and burn them all, we might be able to free them.” He told me.

“But, wouldn’t that mean my house would go up in flames too?” I asked slightly concerned.

“Yeah, it would. There’s a good chance you’ll lose your home. And, I’m sorry. But, there isn’t anywhere else to do it that we can know for certain will trap them so they can burn. If we don’t do it here, we won’t be able to end this.”

I grew up in that house, spent my entire life in it. Normally, I couldn’t imagine just letting it burn to the ground. But, it didn’t matter what I thought. We had to do it. I wanted more than anything to free them all, and make him burn for his sins. “Let’s do it. I don’t want them, or any one else to suffer because of him. I’m fine with burning this place to the ground.” I told Scott firmly.

“I’m glad to hear it. If we’re going to do this, we’ll need to find out how to first. You have any gasoline we can use?”

“Yeah, in our shed near the garden. I think there’s a gallon or so left. I think there’s also a lighter in my parents bedroom downstairs. It belonged to my dad.”

“Then we’ll cover the place in the gasoline, and light it up once everyone is here.”

“Wait, actually. I think there’s also a propane tank or two in the basement. My family would occasionally grill outside in the summer.”

“That’ll definitely do the job, and catch him off guard. Alright, let’s do this. We only have one shot at it. And I don’t think Mason can hold him off much longer.”

“Right.”

Our plan had a good chance of working. The only challenge would be getting all of them inside without them realizing it was a trap. I didn’t tell Scott, but I planned on using myself as bait. Once they were in, we’d light the propane tank, and watch it all burn. With Scott by my side, it wouldn’t take too long to set it all up. If he had been with me.

We hadn’t even left the room, hadn't even stepped into the hall. The window right next to my desk literally exploded. Pieces of the wall and glass flew into the room, mainly covering me as Scott was still by the bed. I dove to the floor when I heard the noise to try and avoid the fragments. It didn’t do much since I still got pelted. I knew right away what created the new hole in my wall. Their shrilled scream gave it away.

I pulled myself back onto my feet, using my desk as support. They were hunched outside the hole, slowly beginning to enter my room. The hole they made wasn’t large enough for them to enter entirely, but enough for their limbs to squeeze through. My room at most had a height of seven or eight feet. If they were to get in completely, my room would most definitely be further destroyed. They saw me instantly while making their way through. Their body slammed into the wall trying to get inside. If they were to get inside the house, it’d be much harder to complete our plan. They attempted to twist their limbs around, straining the metal heavily. Their Classic head did a complete one eighty turn, causing loud snaps to fill the air. They looked at me with a intense fury, as their jaw twitched violently.

Scott didn’t back down, he went straight for them. Even with only one hand, he fought them off by yelling and slamming his remaining hand into them. They retreated out of the hole and stood themselves up tall, screaming at Scott in the process. He turned back to me before heading out himself. “It’s up to you. I’ll distract them while you set it all up. I’ll keep my eye on the house. Try and notify me when you’re ready so I can lure them back here. Good luck Sean. I know you can do this.” He told me, right before he ventured out with them.

I raced over to the hole, stepping over all the debris cluttering my room. I watched them climb off the roof of the house and down to where Scott now was. I watched for a little bit as Scott took off towards the woods, with them giving chase. Despite what Butcher said, they followed after Scott instead of going for me. Maybe they knew I cared for Scott. Who knows.

I heard another scream that directed my eyes over to what remained of the metal arch. They were still fighting. I could tell from when lightning went off that Mason had taken a beating from him. Slashes covered his upper body, with a few covering his legs. A piece of his glove became torn in the base. Butcher on the other hand, barely seemed to have taken damage and he currently had a long kitchen knife in his hand. He swung at Mason repeatedly, with Mason dodging his attacks.

Suddenly, he stopped dead after another swing. He craned his neck so that he now looked up at me. He gave me a slight wave with his free hand, then proceeded in attacking Mason. I didn’t really get what that whole scene was about. I thought he did it just to creep me out or something.

I turned around to head out of my room, then froze.

Now, you know one of his abilities. He could create these hallucinations that looked and acted real. I didn’t think he had any powers left since he returned back to the real world. Turns out he still did.

George, my beloved stuffed animal, no longer sat on my bed. Yeah, not that big of a deal. Except, a massive bulge underneath the sheet on the bed took his place. It covered the entire bed, with it being a really odd shape. I kind of just stood there, overwhelmed by the sight of it. Steadily, it began to rise. The pillows, blankets, and some rubble from the wall, fell off the bed as it rose. When it stopped, it touched the ceiling of the room. Then it just stayed like that, not moving. I took one step for the door, only one. The instant I did, the sheet covering it flew off of them from some greater force.

It was George. He had turned something from my childhood into a monster.

Their entire body had light brown hair covering it. From head to toe, tufts of brown hair covered them. Their head had a slight circle shape to it. The sides of their head were longer, since they now had a jaw. They had these ears sticking out of the side of their head, that were at least close to half the size of their own head. Their jaw consisted of animalistic teeth that were slanted or jagged. The teeth were connected to gums that were in their mouth. They had no nose, instead an oval like hole covered its spot. It ran up and down the center of their head, beginning under their eye sockets and ending above their upper jaw.

Their entire face had a light beige color to it, with a hard texture from their skin instead of hair on it. They had no eyes, or eyelids or anything for their eyes. Just empty eye sockets, filled to the brim with darkness. They had a small pudgy neck that their head connected to. Their head basically resembled a monkey’s actual head, but deformed and creepy beyond belief, if that makes sense.

They had a bulky, but long body. I could see something like a rib cage through their hair. All their limbs were also long, almost longer than their own body. They were very skeletal, with their hands having no hair on them and just light beige skin. Their fingers were rather thin, with the bones jutting out on the tips of them. Their legs were similar to their arms, skeletal with light beige feet, and bones sticking out of the tips of their toes.

They were hunched over, the back of their body pressed against the ceiling. They had no eyes, but they were looking me dead on. They had a wild grin etched on their face, stuck in one position. They launched them self at me, screeching like a banshee. I covered my face and screamed back, only for them to vanish and a force running up my body. I uncovered my face to find my bed back the way it had been, and George sitting back on it.  
I now understood what that whole thing with him meant. He had made it so I would face hallucinations of his. And the more they came for me, the weaker I felt. And already, by only facing one hallucination, I could already feel my body becoming much weaker. If he couldn’t face me himself, then the next best thing for him would be to slow me down.

I fought against my tiredness, and left my room. I made my way back to the stairs, passing the old railing that could easily fall down due to it rotting. Once I reached the top of the stairs, I began to walk down the steps. I stopped. I felt something watching me. Leering at me from a distance. Continuing down the stairs is what I should have done. I didn’t.

I turned back around, looking up at the window. I walked up to it, looking outside. The storm still shook the world outside, destroying the darkness for brief seconds. During one of those brief seconds, something caught my eye.

We had an old tree in our backyard, not to far away from the shed and garden. From the window I looked through, I could make out its long branches and the base of it. It stood nearly as tall as my house, maybe being slightly taller from the branches shooting out from the top of it. I knew instantly that something wasn’t right. And my suspicion was confirmed when the tree moved.

Even through the storm, I could hear the tree breaking apart from its roots, turning itself to me. The tree looked to be smaller than it used to be. But, that’s not my biggest concern with them. You know that puppet I mentioned once? Maybe you don’t. Well, it was them.

Greg took on a much more realistic look, just like George. They looked basically like your average tree. Long branches sticking out from the top of them, with leaves hanging off. Only now, the tree had a face on it. Two large holes were etched into the base, with a wide sinister grin etched underneath them. Large amounts of moss resembled his long mustache. And branching off the sides of the base, were two new branches. Each branch had smaller branches at the ends, resembling claws. To anyone else, the tree would look like a really horrific accident in mother nature or something along those lines. I knew that they were another hallucination he created.

Not long after I looked at him, branches shot through the window from thin air. They broke the glass, sending them my way. The sudden event knocked me back, right down the stairs. I fell down them, quickly lunging my hands onto the hand railing that covered one of the walls. My entire body snapped into a single position, making a large pain shoot through my back. I had fallen around halfway down the stairs. Unfortunately, I fell the rest of the way.

The bolts and screws that kept it attached to the wall came undone when I grabbed at it. The upper section of the hand rail broke free from the wall, causing me to be flung down the rest of the way. I smashed into the last remaining steps, landing on the floor at the bottom. I laid there, recovering the air I had lost from impact and rubbing my head from the pain it received. The rest of my body had pain shooting through it as well, with miraculously nothing broken. I positioned myself back onto my feet, swaying slightly as I moved. The window upstairs remained intact, since it had only been a hallucination. The lights downstairs were still on, making it easy for me to go into the bedroom.

When my family died, my grandmother used my parents room as her own. She didn’t get rid of any of their stuff though. Most of it she either left where it was, or put it all in a corner of the room. My parents room had white walls covering it, along with a white, sharp ceiling that covered the entire house. A large wooden wardrobe sat in one of the corners, with it having barely any clothes in it. The bed had been pressed against the wall the door also stood in. A small side table with drawers stood next to the bed on both sides. In the other corner of the room, in front of me on my left, was a door that led to our laundry room. Piled up in front of the door was different objects from my parents.

I stood myself in front of the small drawer by the door and opened it. Most of the stuff inside of it was random junk like batteries, or pens, that kind of thing. Mixed in with it all was my dad’s lighter. His father, my grandfather, once owned it. When he died, it along with other things went to my dad. It had a silver casing around it, with the top being rather difficult to open. On it in small golden letters, was something my grandfather would always say whenever someone in the family felt down.

‘Life is a tragedy, but there’s always something worthwhile in it.’

I gripped the lighter in my hand, then placed it in my pants pocket. With the lighter by my side, I only needed to retrieve the propane tank and gasoline. I decided to go for the propane since I was in the house still.  
I left the bedroom, heading for the basement. I had to stop myself and hide under the table in the dining room before I could go any further. George now stood in the kitchen. He hadn’t seen me, as he stayed motionless in the doorway looking into the kitchen. I stayed under the table, waiting for him to disappear or move. After a few seconds, he vanished into thin air. Once I knew they were gone, I made my way into the kitchen. The entire time I could feel something watching me, which led to me not looking outside at all.

Our kitchen had smooth grey tiles on the floor, with the walls being a really light yellow. The kitchen had a door in it that led to the bathroom, which was very small. The kitchen consisted of two areas really. The main area, and a much slimmer area.

The main area had our refrigerator placed in the center against a wall. Across from it was a long counter, with different snacks hidden under it. In the corner of the kitchen on my left stood a tall wooden cabinet with plates and bowls in it. The ceiling, like the dining room and living room, had a light sprouting from it. There’s a light switch on both sides of the kitchen that you could use to turn the lights on and off.

The second area was much smaller and a lot slimmer. It branched off from the main area right between the back door on the porch and the refrigerator. Like most of the rooms in our house, a doorway led to it. It basically acted like a hall really. In there, we had most of the appliances. We had a stove, oven, and a microwave, with a sink to do our dishes. On the other side of the sink was another long counter, with a trash can under it. The counter had different ingredients for cooking like spices and such, along with cooking utensils. And at the end of it, was a door. The door itself had two different locking mechanisms on them, with a cat door at the bottom from when we used to own cats.

I paced over to the door, unlocking the two old locks on it. The door let off a low groan as it opened up. Behind it, the room was nearly pitch black. Our back room basically served as the trash room. The entire room had a depressing damp look to it, with a concrete floor. The ceiling for that room slanted down, since the room extended outwards from the rest of the house into our backyard. The edges of the walls had piles of garbage bags with the center being bare. The walls themselves had nothing on them, just wooden beams supporting the place. The room had two windows in the walls in front of me, each one being rather close to each other. On my right, in the same wall, a door led outside. And right in front of that door is stairs leading to the basement.

I flipped the light switch nearby, giving the room a small amount of light from a bulb in the ceiling. I walked down the few wooden steps that led into the back room. When my foot touched the ground, I could feel the coldness seep into me. I placed my other foot down as well, avoiding the two windows. I made my way to the stairs, the storm outside still going strong.

I never really went down there much. Only a few times in my entire life. The basement always creeped me out. It had a disturbing aroma to it, a dead presence that filled the place. Cold and empty inside, with no life. I used to have nightmares of it as a kid.

I grabbed the hand rail that went down the stairs, walking downwards with my feet touching the grimy steps. At the bottom, a decayed wooden door blocked the basement off. The door had most of its edges worn down, making it have a slight curve to it. A single latch kept it close, one similar to the back room’s door. Standing in front of the door, I released the latch and opened the door. The door let out a much louder groan than the other door, with just a hint of a squeak mixed in. The entire basement had been consumed with darkness, with the light from both the back room and outside not reaching it. I entered the room, already feeling the dampness of it. I grabbed at the wall next to me, searching for the switch. My fingers reached it and I flipped it on. The lights didn’t come on at first, then all at once the light vanquished the darkness.

The entire room’s length and width was at least half the size of the first floor. All the rooms in our house weren’t very big, so the basement looked huge compared to everywhere else. All the walls and ceiling were made of stone, along with the ground. All kinds of pipes lined up sections of the place, with a few stone pillars in the center. In between the pillars was a large table. We had a generator down there in case the power went down, along with a boiler. The house had random air shafts in the floors across it, both downstairs and upstairs. A metal grate covered them so nothing could fall down. All of them connected to the basement and basically gave off heat for the entire house.

On my right, a large section of the wall was missing. Our house had a chimney on the top of it. For a long time as a kid, I didn’t know where the chimney actually entered our house. I think it used to be down there, but ended up being torn down. Now only the chimney outside remained of it. The last thing about the basement is near the top of one of the walls, some of it has been dug out and a window was placed in its spot. You can see that window outside, near the window in the living room that covered nearly the entire wall.

I made my way to the center of the room, to where the table stood in the center. On top of it, the blueprints of the house laid with some tools. My grandmother wanted to build on the house, so that one day we could sell it and live someplace better. That never happened.

Next to the table, two propane tanks rested against it. I crouched down and picked each one up. They felt mainly full, and would be more than enough to do the job. I looked over at the boiler, an idea getting into my head.  
My original plan had been to spread the gasoline around the first floor of the house, then place the propane tanks in the kitchen. I forgot all about the old boiler down there. My new plan that I went with was to place both propane's next to the boiler, surround them with gasoline, and have someone light it up. The explosion would definitely destroy everything inside and outside. The entire foundation would collapse in on itself in a matter of a minute or two. Nothing could survive it.

I grabbed one of the propane tanks, carrying it over to the boiler near the back of the basement. With that one next to it, I headed for the other propane. I brought it over to the other one, but not right away. The door above me that led outside was thrown down, or at least that’s what I thought at the time from the sound I heard. After that, I knew that someone was trying to enter the back room. I bolted for the switch, doing my best to stay quiet. By the time I reached it, I could hear the door finally being broken down. The light died out after that, leaving me blind.

Whoever had entered was heading for the basement. I could hear them walking down the steps. I walked carefully to the section of wall that was taken out, making sure not to accidentally trip. When I reached it, I lifted myself over the lower section of the wall and into the small space. I crawled all the way into the back of it, and sat there waiting for it to be over.

They entered the basement, making the door groan again as they brushed by. I couldn’t see anything around me. I only had the noises they made to know where they were. Their steps were heavy and decisive. Even in the darkness, whoever was there walked carefully. They took each step with caution while they walked around. The lights turned on without warning, and I had to hide myself behind the small segment of wall that covered where I hid.

Their steps became more forceful after the lights were on. I didn’t look up from my spot, I stayed hidden. They continued walking towards the back of the room, until they stopped. The place went silent, no noise other than the storm being made. They continued walking, returning back to the door. Once again, they stopped. This time, right next to where I hid. I could hear faint snaps, most likely them moving their body. I knew that they were staring at my hiding spot, I could feel it. They walked over to it, their movement acting sly. They would see me, and most likely kill me. I held my breath, shut my eyes tightly and prepared for the worse.

“Are you hiding from me? I thought you were better than that, Andrew.” A shout from above came.

He stopped moving. I’m positive his hand was right over me. He left the basement without a second thought, leaving me alone once again. I peeked out of my spot to make sure he was gone. I saw no sign of him, or even of someone entering. I got myself out from the spot, and quickly brought the other propane tank over to the boiler. With that done, my only task left was to get the gasoline. Once I had it, I’d drench the area with it. That’s how it would end.

I left the basement, deciding to leave the light on for my return. Walking back up, the door did indeed get busted down. It had fallen down some of the steps, now becoming slanted on the top ones. I had to maneuver around it to get over it and back outside. And once I returned back outside, I headed for the shed.

~ * ~

I stayed low to the ground while heading for it. I saw no signs of Sebastian or even Butcher, despite them obviously being nearby less than a minute ago. Scott and everyone else were also nowhere to be seen. I didn’t give it much thought and continued on. Multiple times my eyes would land on George and Greg suddenly appearing. For the most part, I managed to look away from them in time. After looking at the ground a lot, I reached the shed. Our shed had green paint covering the outside, with a black roof on it. It had no windows in it, with a double door in the center of it. The doors to it were next to our deck, where I had survived from them. The shed could hold about ten people or so. It wasn’t big, but also wasn’t small.

I approached it, double checking to make sure no one managed to sneak up on me. Seeing no one around, other than Greg who I immediately looked away from, I pulled the two doors open. Our shed had your average stuff in it. Tools, a lawnmower, other junk for the outdoors. I had to wait for more lightning to appear, but I could make out a gasoline tank near the back.

With there being no light most of the time, I had to use the lightning to get to the gasoline. The floor barely had any free space on it, resulting in me taking long steps over everything. It was a pain to do and I realize that getting a flashlight would have been a smart thing to do. I kind of wish I had gotten one. After bumping into a few objects, I reached the back of the shed. I groped around momentarily, until my hands grabbed it. The tank had a hefty amount still in it, which would make it easy for me.

I turned myself around, nearly knocking over multiple objects around me. Before I could leave, I could see them all, heading to the shed. I don’t think they saw me, they seemed more focus on Scott. He was desperately trying to fight them. Every time he did, they’d just stab him or throw him into the ground. He had no chance of winning against them. I acted fast and crouched down into the corner, using the gasoline as a small covering. They stopped in front of the shed, looking around the outside of it. They must have noticed the doors were open, which is why they headed over to it. They turned themselves around, clicking and groaning as they looked. Once they were done with that process, they stepped inside.

Even though our shed’s size is pretty big, they still couldn’t fully enter it. The door to get in was just to small for them. They struggled to get inside, with them eventually tearing the doors and doorway down. I flinched slightly from their sudden action, watching the doors be thrown outside and chunks of the shed too.

They then entered the shed, having to re position themselves in a weird way to get inside. Their limbs wrapped around them, with their body twisting at an angle as they moved inside. In no time at all, they would find me in there. They would see my hiding spot, and kill me right away.

“Don’t ignore me! Come out here, face me!” Scott shouted from outside.

They ignored him and continued advancing inside. Just as I predicted, they found me. Their eyes shot over to my hiding spot, followed by them throwing everything around. Objects flew across the space, slamming into the walls and floor. I attempted to escape from them, but they were faster than me. They were over my entire body, and their limbs retracted from them. In no time at all they lunged at me.

A sharp pain made its way through my body. I let out a cry, trying to get away from them. Their claw had dug itself into my leg, while Mangle’s hand had a grip on my chest. Next thing I knew, they tossed me out of the shed. I landed on the ground, rolling a few times in the process. Getting back up had no purpose anymore. I could escape them before, but escaping them then was impossible.

I wrapped my hands around my wounded leg, while they left the shed. They were advancing on me in rapid movement. Their limbs rotated around, snapping in different angles. With Scott failing to fight them off, he instead got in front of them to protect me. “Don’t do this. This isn’t who you all are. You’re good people. Please, come back.” Scott said, with sorrow.

Their claw clamped over Scott, then proceeded in digging into him. His scream sounded painful, scared even. They slammed their limbs into him multiple times, then threw him off to the side, where he landed in the edge of the woods. I didn’t get to worry about Scott’s well being. They had me in their grasp again, all their limbs beginning to wrap around me. I became trapped in metal, with heads looking at me. All of their jaws snapped viciously around me, the heads lunging at me then backing away. They moved me closer to them, all their hooks swinging in usion with one another.

I was scared. I was horrified, hurt, regretting everything I did. All the things I said and did to everyone. All the pain I caused. Knowing that I failed, failed to save them. Because of me, they became that. A entity full of sorrow, anger, fear, and pain. Longing for the pain to vanish from them, for them to be free. Only knowing that I caused it, and knowing to fear him. To fear the man that killed them all. To fear the man that tormented them all. I couldn’t let them stay as that. I couldn’t bare the idea of them suffering anymore. I wanted them to be free, to be able to move on. Even if it meant that I’d be alone.

“You’re better than this! You can’t let him control you!” I shouted at them.

My words bounced off them. Their movement became more hectic. Their grip tightened, their jaws snapped harder, their hooks swung around faster in circles.

“You aren’t a monster. He is. He did this to you. He killed you all, made you become this. There’s more to you, to all of you. You have to fight against him.”

All of their eyes seemed to tighten, staring directly at me. Not moving, not twitching, just firmly staring into my soul.

“You’re people. Good people who had lives full of those who loved and cared for you. He’s going to ruin more lives like that. He’s going to kill more people like all of you! Are you really going to let him do that?”

They let out a low scream at me. My ears filled with a ringing, with all other sounds around me becoming distant. I kept getting moved closer to them, but I didn’t give up.

“You don’t have to do this. You can decide for yourselves what to do. You can end it all. Please, don’t become him. Don’t become the one thing you fear.”

Their hooks shot straight into the air, then shot down at me. I forced my eyes shut, and shouted as loud as I could, “I’m sorry for everything I did to you! I’m a monster too!”

The hooks never impaled me. The pain of being killed never came. I slowly opened my eyes back up. The hooks were only inches away from my head. They were still staring at me, but all the noises and movement they had been making had stopped. I caught their attention.

“I’m sorry I hurt you all. I’m sorry I ruined your lives, one way or another. I’m a horrible person, I know. I should have been better to all of you. I shouldn't have been greedy, or so self absorbing. The stuff I did to you all did more harm than good, even if I had some sort of good intention with them.”

Throughout it all, I felt all kinds of emotions. The ones that I felt the most though, were disgust, regret, rage, and sorrow. That moment, I felt a mixture of all of them. Disgust towards the person I was, regret for the things I did to them, rage at myself and him, and sorrow for everything that happened. I looked up at them, tears running down my face. Even if I cried a good amount during it all, it seemed I still had a lot left to cry about.

“Nick, I’m sorry I ruined your life. Sorry that it was my fault your chances for a good future were ruined. That I ruined that man’s life as well. Even though I had good intentions, I still fucked up greatly. That I know now. You’re a good person. Your family was lucky to have you.

“Mom, Dad, Ashley, Charlie, I’m sorry. Sorry I was such a miserable and self absorbing child. Sorry that I got pissed at little things, and made you all hate me. I’m sorry that you all died hating me. I wish I was better to all of you, that I was a better son and brother. I did want us to be a happy family, even if I didn’t show it ever.

“Robert, Alice. I’m sorry I couldn’t get over the break up. You no longer loved me Alice, and I understand why. Who I was, who I am, who could love and deal with someone like me? Robert, I’m so, so, sorry. I’m sorry I killed your father. Sorry that he died like that. I never meant for it to go down like that. I was angry, full of rage. And over something so fucking stupid. I’m a murderer. And a monster. You deserved a better friend than me.

“Cole, Colin, Thomas, Amy, Sarah. I’m sorry I lied to you all. You deserved to know the truth of what I did. And because you never did, our group of friends died. It was because of me. I destroyed it because of my anger and stupidity. What I did was wrong and I shouldn’t be forgiven. Your friendship with them should have continued, it really should have. I wish that it did. You were all so happy together and I ruined it.

“Scott’s family, I know you’re in there too. We never met in life, but I’m sorry. Sorry your lives were taken because of me. Because of all the mistakes I made that led us here. You were happy, loved Scott so much. And it died, died from my arrogance. I’m sure you were good people. You deserved to live a longer life.

“I don’t expect any of you to forgive me. I don’t want you to. After everything, I don’t deserve to be forgiven. I’m sorry for everything. I want to become someone better, to be able to not make the same mistakes again. If you really want to, you can kill me. It’s your choice. But please, you have to stop him. He can’t survive. If he lives on, more innocent souls will die. More people will fear him. Please, don’t do this for me. Do it for all the people that deserve a happy and long life.”

They didn’t move. They didn’t kill me. They just kept staring at me. After what felt like a long time had passed, they released their grip on me. I fell onto the ground, forcing myself to look up at them. Their body was now pulsating, violently moving around. The metal inside of them snapped viciously, groaning in constant rhythm.

I began to back away from them while getting on my feet. They lunged at me without warning, but didn't attack. They planted themselves into the ground, using all their limbs to keep them in place. They couldn’t show expression, but I think they were straining themselves.

What I said in the end did affect them, I’m pretty sure it did. Not enough to snap them out entirely, but enough to make them remember who they were to some capacity. I watched on as they struggled to contain themselves, fighting the urge to attack.

“Sean, here!” Scott shouted.

I looked over to him, where he held the gasoline in his hand. He somehow went inside the shed and retrieved it for me, without altering the others. He tossed it over to me, where I almost dropped it. “Get in there and cover the place. Once you’re done, I’m going to start the fire. I’ll get them inside through the back door, so be ready.” Scott told me.

“If you’re going to start it, you’ll need this.” I said, getting the lighter out of my pocket.

I threw it over to him, and took off. Behind me I could still hear them restraining themselves. Soon, they would return to their monstrous state. I kept running for the back room, catching a glimpse of something near me. I knew it was just his hallucinations at work. I ignored them and kept going forward.

I ran down the cold steps into the basement, where the light was still on. Once in the basement I began. I uncapped the gasoline and began to drench the boiler. To be safe, I poured some around it as well and other spots near it. A good amount of it remained in it, so I poured some more of it around the basement and on the stairs outside of the basement. I tossed the empty tank onto the floor afterwards.

I wanted to make sure this would end it. I piled up as much flammable stuff as I could in the basement. I grabbed the blueprints, the wooden door on the stairs, and even grabbed some stuff in the house like the microwave. While I did it, I encountered his two hallucinations a few times. Dealing with them was easy, since I just had to not look at them. After a few short minutes, the basement had different flammable stuff in it along with the gasoline.

Their screams entered the basement, meaning Scott had finally got them inside. Now, only he remained. I left the basement and headed for the kitchen. Scott and them were in there, dueling it out. The door had been demolished along with some of the wall from them entering. They were hunched over with their limbs spread out, making them appear larger. Scott didn’t attack them, instead he dodged all of their attacks as best he could.  
They noticed me and tried to attack, but Scott blocked them off. As I ran away from them to the dining room, they kept attacking Scott. Hit after hit he seemed to get weaker. He kept fighting on, holding them off as best he could. I would've told him to go in the basement, but I think he already knew.

I entered the dining room, waiting for Mason and him to arrive. And sure enough, they came. Not from the door though. A crash came from my parents room, followed by another one. I chose not to see what happened. They emerged into the dining room, with Mason covered in more slashes. Butcher had barely no damage done to him. He had that long knife of his in his hand, with it stained by something.

“Mason, go help Scott. I can handle him.” I told him. Mason looked over at me, then nodded. He brushed by me and aided Scott with them. I could hear them creating more noises and causing more damage to the house. It was just me and him. No outside help.

“Well, you’ve been busy, haven’t you?” He said aloofly.

“You’re making them do your dirty work. I thought you liked getting your hands dirty.” I said, motioning to everyone.

“They’re only here as a distraction at this point. To make sure I don’t get overwhelmed. I may be tough, but it can be a challenge to take on multiple foes.”

He grew closer to me, making me walk away from him around the large table in the room. We both walked around it, looking at each other. The fight with the others continued on in the kitchen, while the storm continued outside.

“You’re going to meet your end. We’ll finish you off for good. You aren’t going to hurt anymore people.”

“Are you sure? You sound pretty confident. I hope you haven’t forgotten how dull you are.”

“What do you mean? I know exactly what I’m doing, and what’s going to happen.”

“Really? Then you must be aware that I know about your plan.”

I stopped moving, a bad feeling beginning to spread over me. “Yeah, that’s what I thought. Did you honestly think I didn’t know about your plan? I saw you through the windows in the back room. I know what you’re trying to do.”

He continued to move, heading for me. I kept moving away from him, the feeling I had growing. “You’re going to burn this place. With us inside. I saw the light on in the basement, the propane tank near the boiler. And I bet you were hiding down there. The only reason I didn’t kill you, is because I knew I could stop you. And I will.”

My body felt warmer than usual. Queasy, actually. Not sure why. I ignored it and kept moving away from him. His pace quickened. “When that boiler explodes, most of the foundation, if not all of it, will be destroyed. The entire house will collapse, then burn up. And to top it all off, a deadly gas will emerge out of the propane's. That explosion will indeed cause a lot of destruction, killing anyone inside.”

He grabbed the table and threw it to the side. All the objects and chairs surrounding it tumbled onto the floor. He advanced at me, leaving me defenseless and startled. Grabbing a hold of me, he threw me into the floor. His knife pressed up against my throat, panic now building up in me. “Your plan won’t work. That thing in there is just too powerful. One person has no chance against it, even two will have a hard time. And with both of them in bad shape, there’s no hope for them. Face it, it’s over. For all of you.”

I could see his face through his mask, no emotion on it. He truly was dead, both inside and out. Nothing more than a lifeless monster bent on killing. “It will work. You will burn here with everyone else. Only this time, they’ll move on and you’ll rot away forever. This is your end, not mine.”

His eye sockets squinted slightly, his head slanting down a bit to the side. “Really? And what makes you so certain that this is my end?”

I shifted my eyes over to the kitchen, enough to see in there. A grin began to form on my face on its own. I looked back at him, no longer worried or afraid. “I’m the distraction.”

His expression changed to confusion, until he looked into the kitchen himself. He saw the same thing I did. Them beginning to chase after Sebastian, who was running at him. And Scott was nowhere to be found in the kitchen. Once he realized this, he couldn’t do anything.

Mason shoved him into the floor, the knife pressed on my throat clattering next to me. I got myself up, booking it for the door. Different sounds filled my ears as I ran. Their screams from right behind me, Mason yelling at me to run, and Butcher shouting desperately at what had just unfolded. I heard another sound, something being shoved away. I didn't look back. I turned the handle of the door, threw it open and ran down the steps.

It all went down instantly. No sign of it happening before, just an instant sound of an explosion. The blast wave from it sent me flying down the steps and multiple feet away from my house. Large clouds of dust filled the air around me, with a blinding light now present. Crackles and snaps of a fire, along with something collapsing followed after. I brought myself onto my feet again, shaking slightly from the sudden force. I turned around to see the results.

My entire house, all of it. Flames had consumed the entire first floor of it, with the base of the entire thing underground from collapsing. Other parts of the house had also collapsed from the explosion. Even though I put all the gasoline in the basement, the explosion was strong enough to start a fire. I couldn’t make anything out through the smoke and flames. I heard nothing but the fire and the storm, both causing chaos around them.

I stood there weakly, amazed that it worked. They were free and he was gone. I survived it all, and made peace with them. What better ending to it is there than that? The lives taken from him, the people I lost, they could rest easy knowing he was gone.

That would have been amazing. It really would have.

~ * ~

Right in my stomach. A knife flew out of the fire, and into my stomach. It was so sudden, came out of nowhere so fast. I stumbled, screamed out loud, tried to pull it out. I fell to the ground, writhing in pain. I kept screaming as blood spilled out from me. The knife landed somewhere vital, or close to something like that. It landed right underneath my rib cage. I kept trying to pull it out, but it wouldn’t budge.

“I’m done. I’m done dealing with you. You are not surviving this night.”

I looked up at the fire, where he emerged out of it. He walked down what remained of the stone steps, each step he took slamming hard into the stone. His posture stood tall, almost confident like, really.  
He had taken damage from the fire, but barely much. His entire suit had become charred. Small pieces of it burnt right off it. His endoskeleton had a darker look to it, more black. The organs inside of him were unrecognizable, all smoldered and clumped. The few muscles he had were gone, with only the bones and veins left. The bones were darker in color, but still light. And his head, like his suit, was only charred. The only thing that took real damage was the upper section of his right ear. All of the suit on it was gone, and it bent at an angle. As he walked down the steps, that piece just snapped clean off and tumbled to the ground.

The pain didn’t go away in the slightest, but I no longer cared about it. I only cared about getting away from him. I frantically tried getting up, only to fall back onto the ground. He kept approaching me with an aggressive pace, his steps bringing force to the ground. I knew he was pissed, beyond pissed. He had been calm and collected before the fire, but during that moment, nothing but rage.

“Every single one. Every victim of mine. I had no problems with any of them. I killed them all. Watched their friends and families learn of their deaths. Watched them be filled with complete horror and sorrow. Then you came along. And ever since you appeared in my life, things have only gotten worse and worse.”

I pulled myself across the grass, doing everything I could to get away. It didn’t matter, as he grabbed me and forced me onto my feet. With one single throw of a punch, I landed back onto the ground. A pain now shot through my jaw, aching intensely. “You’re a real burden, you know that? You’ve been a burden to everyone your whole life. Your friends, your own family. You’re nothing but a pest in this world. A nobody.” He snarled at me.

One of his feet slammed into my stomach, releasing a sharp wheeze from me. He bent down and grabbed the knife plunged inside of me. With one pull, the knife came out like it was nothing. I screamed again, then watched the knife enter my body from a new spot. I continued screaming as his foot slammed into me again. “There is nothing left for you. Face reality, Sean. You have nothing left to live for.”

I looked up at him, his mask showing fury on it. My final moments were his face, staring down at mine. If I were going to die, then I would die with answers. “Why?! Why are you doing any of this?! What do you get out of killing people? Are you just some sick fuck who gets a kick out of it? What reason is there?” I shouted through the roughness that now engulfed my voice.

He landed another hit on my face, either his own hand breaking or my jaw. I coughed up blood onto the ground, everything in my body hurting. I looked back at him, reluctant to look. “That’s what I don’t get. People think that everything needs a damn purpose. A reason to exist. They see me as some twisted freak because of that thinking. That isn’t the case, though. Not in the slightest.”

He began to pace around me, his hands clenching up into fists. I managed to sit myself up on the ground, not having the strength to stand up. “This is reality. Our reality. There’s no such thing as a happy ending. There are no heroes, no villains. No great adventure for someone to go on, no happiness in the world. This isn’t some story where everything works out in the end. It’s the real word. And in the real world, people do things because they can.”

He looked down at me, his expression staying fierce. He never acted like that before. Sometimes he became mad, but never like that. He acted so violently. “I kill people, because I can. That’s it. There is no reason behind it. I don’t kill for power, for knowledge, for recognition. I don’t kill for fun, for vengeance, for purpose. I’m not like the villains so many people have created in their own little worlds. I kill because I can. And because I can, I do. There is no reason. That’s life.”

“What kind of life is that? No purpose, no gain. That’s the whole reason for living, to gain something out of it!”

“It isn’t!” His voice increased drastically. It shocked me a lot. He was wide-eyed, staring down at me.

“You want to know what our life is? You want to know the reason for living? To suffer. We’re born, we suffer, we die. That’s life, and that’s what it’ll always be.”

“Life is what you make of it. You can choose what you want to do. And what you do has consequences. They always do. That’s reality. Our reality!” I told him.

“Our reality, huh? Our reality, is nothing like the ones you always see people creating in their stories that are shown to everyone across the world.”

He gripped the knife in his hand, raising it up and behind his head. And in a instant, he repeatedly dove it into my body. Over and over again, slashing downwards at angles. Over my arms and chest, he sliced right through. I screamed and screamed the entire time, my throat becoming dry inside.

“Our reality is filled with tragedy! People abandon you, say you’re nothing! Say you’ll never be anything, that you’re just a mistake! You’ll feel pain your whole life, see it around you constantly. And it’ll never go away. You’ll be alone in the world, with nothing to gain and nothing to lose.”

I laid there in a pool of my blood, with him over me breathing heavily. Everything felt broken, fractured. I didn’t want to go on, I was hurting to much. He raised the knife back up in the air, preparing for the final blow. “People do whatever they want, because they can. I do whatever I want, because I can. There is no consequences because everyone will suffer the same fate. Some people just suffer sooner than others. And you, you’re suffering sooner than later. Just like everyone else before you.”

During all of it, I constantly thought that I would die. There were so many times that I could have. And each time, I felt terrified. And that moment, with him standing over me, is no different than all the other ones.

Instead of hearing one final impact of his knife plunging deep into my body, I heard him let out a surprised shout and then a scream. He screamed like he experienced complete agony. And he did. A hook now stuck out of his body, covered in what remained of his organs. Multiple metallic limbs shrieked as they wrapped around him, beginning to drag him away.

“What the hell?! How, how?! How are you still alive? Get off me!” He shouted.

They survived. Almost all of their suit had melted or burnt off of them. They were nothing but endoskeletons pieces combined together. The only suit left on them were the ones on their main head. Their endoskeleton was charred entirely, with even some of the eyes on them turning black. Each head remained connected to them, still functioning. A few of their limbs had snapped off, with even two of their legs gone completely. But enough of them remained to wrap him up in metal.

I could see their torso fine now. It was a combination of multiple endoskeletons all smashed together. Snapped, split in half, all connected together as a big clump to connect everything from different positions. Three endoskeleton heads all mixed together from different head fragments were connected to the torso, wildly slamming their jaws together. The effect he had on them had died.

They kept dragging him away, their limbs covering his body. They dragged him closer to my house, that now had the second floor burning up. Even with them trying to stop him, they had become much weaker. He planted his feet into the ground, pulling back against the limbs that dug into him. He raised the knife back up into the air, trying to finish me off.

A figure emerged from the flames behind them, lunging at him. His hand snapped right off, with the knife still in it. It plunged head first into the ground, as he screamed on in pain. Mason now had a grip on his arm, pulling him back too. His suit had mostly burnt or melted away as well. All that remained was a small amount of Candy’s face. His endoskeleton had also been charred heavily, with an eye of his missing entirely.

They pulled at him, dragging him further towards the growing fire. He kept fighting them, struggling to break free. How he could fight on, is unknown to me. He couldn’t have been that strong.

“No! Not like this! I’m not going out like this!” He screamed.

Scott then emerged from the flames, grabbing his other arm with his only hand. Only half of the suit on his head and small amounts of his jaw remained, with the rest of the suit pieces he once wore no longer existing. The rest of it burnt off, since he started the fire.

“Stop, stop it! No! Let go of me!”

They were now right by the doorway, a hole now there that was big enough for all of them to get through. They all desperately struggled to get him in, while he fought to escape them. Their limbs pulled his mask up viciously, showing his true face one final time. He was scared. Even with his slight permanent expression, I could tell. For the first time, he showed fear.

“I’m not dying! I won’t let people like you kill me!”

I grabbed the ground, forcing myself to stand back up. I swayed greatly on my feet, nearly collapsing on the ground. I grabbed the knife, ripping his hand off of it. My blood covered the blade, slithering down to the handle. I gripped it tightly until my hand began to hurt. I looked up at him, glaring heavily. He looked back, knowing full well what I was going to do.

“Killing me won’t change a single thing! You’ll still be alone, with nothing left in your life. There are thousands of people just like me who kill constantly. Accept your fate already!”

I brought the knife behind me, aiming it at him. Barely any strength remained inside of me. I felt like I would die, that I’d collapse onto the ground. But, I couldn’t until he did first.

“You’re right. The world is cruel because of people like you. Because people do horrendous things on a daily basis. But, everybody will die at some point, even those with rotten souls. And like you said, it happens to others sooner, than later.”

I threw it, threw it right at him. It impaled his leg, right through the metal beams of it. And that was all it took. His leg snapped, letting out a low groan, bending down, as his body began to break the leg from the weight of him.

The final thing he said to me was my name. He shouted it out as loudly as he could, screaming so desperately.

All of them yanked him into the fire at once, where they all vanished. I could hear him screaming briefly from inside. He was in pain, a lot of it. His screams died out fairly quickly, just as soon as they started.

I stood there, watching the fire engulf my home. Then all at once, it too died. My home collapsed into the ground, falling apart into large fragments. Clouds of hot dust rose out from it. I covered my face with my shirt, blocking out everything that came at me. When I no longer felt it blasting at me, I looked.

All that I saw was a large pile of burning rubble. No animatronics, no belongings, just rubble. Piles and piles of it burning. They were gone. I kept standing there, looking at what was once my home. I knew that time, it truly was over. I didn’t have anymore lingering thoughts. I felt happy, and relieved.

“You did it. You kept your promise.” A voice came.

I turned myself around as best I could, where I saw them all. Everyone, in the forms I knew them as in life. I could see through them, to the plants and road behind them. Yet, even in the darkness, I somehow could see them just fine. My family, my friends, Scott, his family. They were there, smiling.

“Y-You’re, you’re still here.” I mumbled, having most of my energy lost.

“Well, we couldn’t just leave without saying goodbye.” Sebastian said.

I walked over to them, my body beginning to lose all feeling in it. I stumbled forward, stopping myself in place before I could fall. “Take it easy. You’ve been through a lot.” Alice said, with a concerned look on her face.

“No kidding.” I said weakly. I walked closer to them all, getting a better look at them up close.

Whatever he did to them in life, didn’t follow them in death. They all looked like how they did when I last saw them alive. Faces full of life, of emotion. The sight of them all there, overjoyed with fulfillment.

Nick and his gang looked on at me, with wide grins on their faces. Nick had the largest one, reaching both of his cheeks. His hair was a mess, all ruffled in places and uneven. During all of that, he had been a beast. A beast that killed and hurt others. But deep down, he had goodness in him. And I was looking at it.

Alice, Robert and the others stood next to him. They were bunched together, their arms over each others shoulders. Robert and Alice held hands, with Alice’s head resting on Robert’s shoulder. Her long hair covered it and one of her eyes. They were smiling at me, glad to see me again.

Sarah, Cole and the others stood next to them. They were also smiling at me. Sarah’s smile had more sweetness in it than the others. They all looked like they were happy for me, and the others.

My own family stood near the front of the group. My parents were next to each other, holding hands. Ashley and Charlie stood side by side, with Charlie reaching Ashley’s shoulders in height. They all longed for me, wanting to give me a hug. Wanting to be with me again. But were happy to know they were free.

Scott was next to my own family, with his family. All of them stood together, clustered in a small group. His three sons had their arms around their shoulders, looking at me. Two of them were around my age, with the third looking to be in their early twenties. Scott’s wife looked beautiful. He was a lucky man. And they were so happy. Happy to be together again, to be by each other's side.

Mason stood in front of them all. His worn down sweatshirt looked the same as it did that night. His hands were in both of the pockets, while he smiled on at me.

Looking at them all together, happy to see me and be with each other, was overwhelming. I never felt more happier than in that moment. And at the same time feel so much pain.

“Dude, come on. Are you going to tear up on us again?” Nick said, mocking me.

“I’m just a wreck, huh?” I said, smiling at them.

“Oh, you’ve always been a wreck. You’re just now realizing this?” Colin said.

That’s what I missed. Just all of them being themselves, acting normal. I missed it so much. I walked up to my family, and tried giving them a hug. Although they could do some physical abilities, hugging wasn’t one. Instead, I hugged the air and they hugged me, which felt cold.

“You don’t know how long I’ve wanted to do this for.” My mom said, tearing up.

“Mom, jesus. Pull yourself together. I don’t want this to end on a depressing note.” Charlie said, also tearing up.

“So many emotions. I don’t think I can handle all of this.” Amy said, looking away from us.

“Ah, but murder you’re down with.” Robert said under his breath.

“I heard that! And, it’s not like I had a choice. None of us did.” Amy shouted.

“We don’t have to hurt anyone now. It’s over. We’re free. And it’s because of Sean.” Mason told them.

I released my air hug and looked over at him. He had a wild grin on his face, one he always wore constantly when alive. “Please. I only risked my life. You did all the work, creating those places and such.” I told him.

“Wait, that was you?! The heck man? Why couldn’t you have created someplace better for us to stay in?” Nick shouted.

“I doubt he thought we’d all end up there with him. Cut him some slack, will you?” Ashley shot back.

“It’s...it’s amazing to see you all again. I’m…I’m sorry for everything.” I told them.

“We know. You already told us literally a few minutes ago.” Charlie said.

“Wait, you remember that?” I said shocked.

“Of course. We were in some weird trance, but we could hear you.” Cole said.

“It felt more like everything being ripped out of me and being replaced with something else, while in a dark void of swirling colors. But yeah, sure, it was a trance.” Colin mumbled grimly.

“You don’t need to keep blaming yourself, Sean. You messed up. What matters is you’ve learnt from your mistakes. You can become someone better now.” My dad said in a upbeat tone.

“Yeah but, I still messed everything up with you guys. I ruined every good thing I had. What do I have left?” I said rather depressingly.

“A new beginning. It’ll be rough, and make you want to scream. But, you can begin something new for yourself. Something just as great as what we all had, maybe even better.” My dad said cheerfully.

“That’s such a cliche. But, he’s right. You have to move on. You’ve fixed the problems you made, realized your mistakes. It’s time to move on in the world.” Charlie chimed in.

“Well, my beginning is going to suck. Just look at everything. The police will think I’m insane. The house is gone, there was a car crash and….grandma is dead.” I winced, remembering I was covered in cuts that were bleeding heavily. “And how am I not dead yet?” I added.

“Eh, Andrew only cut you deeply and maybe broke a bone. Maybe some of the effects of that world are still lingering for you. But, they might not last long.” Thomas said, making things for me seem worse.

“Don’t beat yourself up over what happened here. It was his fault, and you know it. Your grandmother was a good woman. Her death wasn’t your fault.” My mom said to cheer me up.

“Yeah, I know. Thanks Mom.”

I spent the next few minutes with them all, still bleeding out but not dying somehow. They told me how it felt to be merged, what they did there before Butcher appeared in that world, and what they saw when they all died. Obviously, what they saw wasn’t pleasant. Scott’s family was really nice. As expected from him. That moment, out of all the horrible stuff I encountered, was the one good thing that came out of it all. After some time had passed, sirens began to blair in the distance.

“We’ve overstayed our welcome. We should go.” Sarah declared.

“Ah, freedom. I can’t wait to get my hands on it!” Amy squealed.

“You look pretty happy. I would think you’d want to stay a little longer. This is our world after all.” Cole reminded her.

“You and I know full well what this world is like! I’ve seen enough of it. And I got to reunite with Sean before I moved on. I’m more than satisfied.” Amy shot back.

“Hey, don’t look so down.” Scott told me, noticing my long face. He walked over to me above the ground, with the two of us face to face.

“You saved us, Sean. If it weren’t for you, we’d all be trapped there forever. No hope in sight. You’re a brave soul. I know you are. You’ll do good things in the future.”

“Thanks Scott. And, thanks for everything. Both while you were alive, and dead.”

Scott smiled, and the two of us hugged as best we could. Everyone joined in, as one group of survivors. And one by one, they faded out of existence. Nick and the others, Alice, Robert, my family, Scott and his, everyone. Only Sebastian remained.

He walked back a bit, that smile of his still on him.

“Goodbye Sean. Thanks for everything you’ve done for me, and everyone else. Don’t forget us, ok?” He said.

“How could I ever forget all of you?” I said choking up.

His smile turned bitter sweet, as he too, faded out of existence. And then, I was alone.

The cuts on me were finally taking a toll with them all gone. I felt a lot weaker than before, my body about to give out. I turned myself around slowly so that I was looking at my burned down house. I fell to my knees, staring at it.

Fire engines, along with police cars and an ambulance arrived not long after. They put out the fire, which had already started to die out. A few police officers came to my side. They asked if I were alright, what happened, all of that. And I told them. I said I wasn’t fine, and that animatronics attacked me.

I was sent to a hospital, where my injuries were taken care of. From what I heard, I should have died. No one really knew how I lived for so long with my injuries. They ended up deeming me insane, and took me away to the asylum. They came to the conclusion that I had a mental break down when my grandmother got killed in a car crash near my house. This resulted in me burning my house down, and then me trying to kill myself.

So, there you go. That’s what happened. How it all began, the hell I went through, and what happened to everyone. That’s the end of the story.

~ * ~

The two men stared at Sean, taken back by the ending to his story. Eddie cleared his throat, then broke the silence with his voice. “Thank you Sean for your time. We really appreciate it. You’ve done us a huge favor by telling us what happened. It’ll help us learn more about that other world."

“Happy to be of service. So, what happens next?” Sean asked.

“Well, we need you for a little bit longer. Since the moment we’ve heard about what happened, we’ve been trying to get a better picture of what went down and such. We need you to just give us a description of everyone again, so our guys can draw them out.” James told him.

“Why do they need to do that? I don’t really see a point to it.” Sean said.

“Frankly, we don’t either. But, it needs to be done for whatever reason. Maybe to get a physical picture of what we’re dealing with. It shouldn’t take too long.” Eddie added.

A man came into the room not long after, where Sean told him the descriptions. The total time it took was around a half hour. A few times the man messed up typing out the descriptions. The man became annoyed of having to fix his mistakes, while Sean found it unnecessary to correct such minor details. Once they were done, the man left the room. Eddie and James began to get up from the table as well.

“You’ll be taken back to the psychiatric hospital, where you’ll have to stay until tomorrow morning. After tonight, you’ll be able to start your life anew. You’ll have the money to find somewhere to live, along with a college you can attend if you so please. We have everything covered for your new life, so you don’t need to worry about it.” James told Sean.

“I-I don’t know what to say. T-Thank you so much.” Sean said amazed and grateful.

“No problem. You deserve a good life, Sean. You don’t deserve to suffer anymore, to cling onto the past. It’s time you moved on. Me and James have to take care of something real quick. Once we’re done, he’ll take you back.” Eddie said.

The three of them left the dull room for the last time, directing Sean to another room for him to stay. The room they took Sean to was Jasper’s office, where he waited inside for them. He gave Sean a friendly wave as he entered the office.

“Hello again Sean. You’re going to stay in my office for a bit, until James gets back. Don’t make to much of a mess, alright?” Jasper said roughly, with a hint of friendliness towards Sean.

Sean sat down in one of the chairs, while the three men made their way out of the room. “Oh, before I forget. Here. Since you know about it, and after everything you went through, I see no harm in you knowing more.” Jasper said, handing Sean a file.

The file had nothing on the front, and when Sean opened it he saw a man’s face. A picture had a man in his early thirties, with a large scar on his chin. His face looked small, with a chiseled structure to it. He had very short hair, that was black in the base and turning brown on the edges. Sean then realized the file was about the Jawler case, the man who worked with Andrew.

Jasper and James then left the room, with Eddie lingering behind momentarily. He walked up to Sean, patting his shoulder as he approached. “Sean, meeting you has been extremely pleasant. You’re a good kid, and the world needs more people like you. I know for certain that you’ll be able to achieve happiness in your life. I’m glad I met you. Good luck out there.” Eddie said with a smile.

The two exchanged goodbyes and Sean watched him leave the room. Sean sat down in a chair, looking through the file he now had. The file mainly consisted of information about Jawler, the murders he’s been doing and his association with Andrew.

Jackson Jawler had been there the day Andrew was broken out of the transport vehicle he was in. As far as people know, Jawler was one of the few people there that got out alive. All the others who helped Andrew escaped, either died or were caught by the police. The files also stated that Jawler and Andrew were childhood friends, knew each other since they were kids. Jawler apparently also witnessed Andrew’s first murder, way back in 1995. He was born around the same time as Andrew, in the year 1979.

The murders Jawler committed began in late July, with three bodies found in New York. All three were mangled and barely distinguishable. The next set of murders went down in New York again, which led authorities to believe someone was following in Andrew’s foot steps. The last time anyone saw Jawler or seen any murders of his was more than two weeks ago. Everything else that Sean saw in the file he didn’t find very important or worth while. He placed the file on Jasper’s desk once he was done with it. He looked around the room at the different things in Jasper’s office.

His office looked like any old office that someone would have if they worked in the government. On his large desk, a framed picture faced away from Sean. He picked it up and looked at it. Jasper looked younger in the photo, with a woman next to him and a girl around Sean’s age. Sean figured it was a picture of his family taken a few years back.

After more waiting around, the door opened with James entering. The two left the office, heading for the elevator that brought Sean into the place. They stayed mostly silent as the elevator brought them up. The evening sun light blinded Sean as they walked outside. He struggled to adjust his eyes to the light, following behind James to the same car they drove to the place.

“It’ll be a three or so hour drive back. Maybe longer. Better make yourself comfy. James advised.

Sean got in the front of the car with James, resting his head against the seat of the Jeep. They drove away from the underground facility, into the bright sun ahead of them. Sean doze off, waking up at random from a bump in the road or on his own. By the time they returned to the asylum, the sun had mainly set and night began to approach.

Sean got out of the car, with James scooting over so he could say goodbye to Sean. “You’re really something. I don’t think I’ve ever met someone like you before, and probably never will again. You’re one of a kind, and not because of what happened to you. Tomorrow morning, another car will be waiting for you out here. It’ll take you someplace where you can start something for yourself. I enjoyed your company, Sean. Thanks for everything.” James said in one go, taking a long breath after he finished.

Sean waved goodbye at James as he drove away, shrinking as he went until he vanished completely. Someone walked up behind him, with Sean recognizing their voice as they began to speak. “Welcome back Sean. I hope Eddie didn’t give you a rough time. He’s always been a bit of a stick in the mud.” William said.

“He was really friendly, so was James. They were really kind towards me, and got everything they needed from me.” Sean said, turning around to face William.

“Glad to hear it. It’s almost time to head to bed. But, someone’s been waiting for you. They’re eager to see you again.” William said, a wild grin on his face forming.

Sean knew exactly who he was talking about, making Sean sprint up the steps to the asylum. Once inside the familiar building, Sean headed for his usual spot in the place. As he ran for it, other patients watched on. Few of them murmured to each other, with others acting mentally ill, as mentally ill people tend to do.

Sean reached the main area, where a few patients still were. He could see her, sitting in their corner with all the chairs. He walked up to her from behind, acting stealthy. His stealth failed miserably, as she sensed someone coming. She turned around, her face brightening up the moment she saw him.

“Sean! You’re back!” Susie exclaimed.

She ran up to him, embracing him in a tight hug. He hugged her back, her warmth covering him and killing off the cold he brought in from outside. The two stood there, hugging each other tightly. Sean felt relieved to see her again, afraid she somehow had changed during the time he was away. She unwrapped herself from him, grabbing his hands as she moved around excitedly.

“Well!? How did it go?” She asked full of joy.

“Well, I can confirm I’m not insane. What happened to me did indeed go down. It wasn’t just something I made up.” He told her.

“And, how do you feel? Now that you’ve finally finished your story?”

“I feel, well, I feel amazing. Like all the stress I’ve had inside me just died all at once. I don’t have anymore regrets, fear, anything really. I feel like I can start over again.” Sean said happily.

“I’m happy for you. You were determined to prove your sanity, and you did it. Not many people can say that around here.” She said, looking over at the lingering patients.

“I’m only staying for the night. Tomorrow, I’ll be leaving. I’ll be starting my new life. But, I’ll come visit you. I’ll visit you until you’re released from here.” Sean reassured her.

“I hope so. Don’t you forget either. I won’t ever forgive you if you forget me.” Susie said.

“I never would.”

“Good.”

They both went silent, looking each other in the eyes. Their faces slowly grew closer to one another in a subtle way. Sean broke the silence between them with a question.

“Are we dating now?”

“Yeah.” Susie replied instantly.

Susie drew her face closer to Sean’s, removing the space between them. Almost a year had gone by since Sean last had a real kiss. The last one he had was with Alice. Since then, he never had another one. Never found another girl to be with. But now, he finally had. And he loved her. Cared for her, wanted to be with her. He loved her personality, loved the way she acted and how she acted towards him. He wanted to start his life over again with her.

They embraced each other, savoring their first kiss. It was more than enough for Sean until he could see her again. As she retracted herself from him, he could feel his body tingle. Maybe this is what it feels like to be in love. It’s been too long for him to know for sure.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, bright and early.” She said sweetly.

She released Sean’s hands and walked away from him, turning back once to give him another smile. Most of the time, Sean’s heart pumped fast from fear or tense moments. For once, it was because of something new. Something he actually wanted.

He headed for his own room, thinking about what would happen tomorrow. He had no clue what awaited him for once. It would be something new, something to experience immensely. A new beginning.

When he reached his room, William was waiting for him. He unlocked the door for him, Sean stopping in front of it. “Will, I uh….thank you. For everything. I know I’ve been stubborn in the past with you and other patients. You’ve been really kind and thoughtful of my well being. Something most people haven’t done for me in a long time. So, thanks for everything.” Sean told him, meaning every word.

“It’s my job Sean, to take care of everyone. I appreciate what you said, a lot. I’ve enjoyed getting to know you. You’ll be alright out there. You’re tough and I know you won’t go down without a fight.” William said confidently.

William said good night to Sean, as Sean got into his bed. He looked up at the cold ceiling, at his empty room. He wouldn’t have to see it again. He could get a room with colors in it, with actual things to make it look more pleasant. The thought of it made him ecstatic.

And for the first time in over a month, Sean managed to fall asleep with no troubles. He slept peacefully, calmly and filled with joy. He was at rest with his demons of the past.

Tomorrow is his final day.

~ * ~

Eddie stared down at the drawings on the table. He stroked his small beard as he looked them all over. Scattered around the table were drawings of the spirits. Each one closely resembled how Sean described them, with only minor details missing or wrong. Eddie knew next to nothing about Scott’s franchise, but seeing all the drawings made him feel uneasy.

They were people, people who once had their own happy lives. And in an instant, those lives were taken away. Never to be seen again. How could someone do that, without any hesitation?

Eddie looked down at the last drawing in the group, his face retorting from looking at it. Andrew’s form. What he became was horrific. Something so monstrous, so destructive. Anyone would get nightmares from looking at it. Eddie sure did. He couldn’t believe that all of them became those things. The idea terrified him, made him miserable thinking what they went through.

“It’s all a tragedy, it really is.” Jasper said as he approached from behind.

“How can this actually be possible? How could innocent souls and….him, turn into those?” Eddie asked, motioning to the drawings.

“Beats me. We only know what Sean told us. What that world is and what it’s capable of is still a big mystery. We don’t even know if we can get to it.” Jasper said.

“Maybe it’s best that we don’t go there. It seems it only creates pain for people.”

“Yeah, I think you’re right. Course, the higher ups won’t agree. They’ll try everything they can to get there. To try and cheat death.” Jasper said aggressively. He looked over at Eddie, calming down slightly.

“So, you’ll be heading off pretty soon, huh?”

“Yeah, once James returns we’re leaving. Have to head to Rhode Island for something. They don’t give us enough information.” Eddie said.

“Isn’t that the truth. Well, it’s been a pleasure working with you Eddie. Even if it wasn’t for too long.” Jasper said, holding out his hand.

“It sure has. Take it easy, Jasper. This is only the beginning of what I’m sure will be a nightmare.” Eddie said, shaking Jasper’s hand.

“Oh, I’m fully aware of that. You take care. And tell James to shut his mouth once in awhile. Or he’s going to be fired one of these days.” Jasper warned Eddie.

Eddie waved him off, turning back to look at the drawings. Something created in a new reality. Something so hard to believe really existed. Eddie sighed, putting the copies of the real drawings away into storage. He left the room he was in, walking off to another section of the facility to wait for James. He passed by Madison on his walk, who stopped in her tracks.

“Oh Edward! I’m glad I found you.” Madison called out, making him turn around.

“Madison, you can just call me Eddie. What’s up?” He said.

“Some of our guys are still at that house, finishing up with searching it. Someone’s suppose to be in that one room, to keep track of their reports. But, I think Jasper let them off for the night or something. Can you go down there real quick, make sure everything is fine and such?” Madison asked.

“Someone should be in there but, yeah I’ll go down there.” Eddie said slightly annoyed.

“Thanks, you’re the best!” Madison said happily, walking away from Eddie.

Eddie sighed and headed for the room Madison was referring to. The room held different machines that Eddie didn’t understand, along with monitors. All Eddie knew about the room, is that people in the facility could speak with others out in the world from the radio.

He entered the room, walking over to what he recognized as being a radio. He could hear a voice coming from it, someone yelling. He walked up closer to it, pushing a button so he could speak to whoever was on the other end of the radio.

“This is Edward Haton, from the main base. What’s your repo-” Eddie was cut off from someone screaming. Gunshots filled up on the other end, with other screams following suit.

“Is everything all right over there?” Eddie asked, becoming concerned.

A man’s voice came through the line, in a terrified and panicked tone. What he said made Eddie freeze up. It had been a long time since Eddie had froze up like that. What the man said, made Eddie forget whatever else was on his mind, and focus entirely on what was happening to the man and what he said.

“He isn’t dead!”

Eddie hunched over the machine, his mind beginning to race, trying to make sure he heard the man correctly. “P-Please repeat what you just said.” Eddie said nervously.

“He isn’t dead!” The man screamed again, more guns firing off around the man.

“Sir, please be more descriptive. Who isn’t dead?” Eddie said, becoming more and more nervous. Eddie then felt his entire body unable to move out of utter fear at what the man responded with.

“Andrew is still alive!”

Eddie began to breath heavily, not knowing what to do. He began to back away from the radio, nearly tripping in the process. He could hear the gunshots begin to die, screams from people replacing them. Then the sound of something being ripped apart came through. The man let out a blood curdling scream. After that, only static came through.

Eddie kept breathing hysterically, refusing to believe what just went down. He couldn't. He heard what Sean said. It couldn’t be true. A new voice came through the radio, confirming what Eddie didn’t want to believe.

“Hello?”

His voice. Eddie recognized it, even through the roughness of it. Part of him wanted to run, to tell everyone. But another part wanted to face him. Eddie walked over to the radio, shaking the whole way. He pushed down on the button, hesitating briefly before responding to him.

“H-How are you alive?” Eddie stuttered.

“Ah, I recognize your voice. Edward Haton, right?” He asked.

“H-How do you know my name? We never met.” Eddie stated.

“We haven’t. But Sean met you. I recognize your voice from when he told you everything.”

“H-How do-”

“I’m not here to answer your questions, Edward. I want you to send a message to all your friends over there. Think you can do that?” He asked.

Eddie fumbled to get out his words, unsure of what he was trying to accomplish. “W-Why do you-” He was cut off again by him.

“I told you, I’m not here to answer your questions. That only ever led to disaster for me. Now, here’s what you’re going to tell them.”

Eddie remained hunched over the radio, still afraid and horrified by what has happened. He didn’t even know if he could leave the room at that point.

“Tell them that I’m on my way to finish something. To finish something that should have ended a long time ago. And this time, I’ll do it right.”

The radio returned to static, his voice no longer on the other side. Eddie didn’t hesitate. He bolted out of the room, down the hall. His feet pounded the floor under him, making his way to Jasper. People near him watched him run, with confused looks on their faces. The whole time he ran, he cursed under his breath.

He reached Jasper’s office, slamming the door wide open. He startled Jasper greatly, with him becoming unhappy about Eddie’s rude arrival. “Haton, what’s gotten into you?!” Jasper shouted.

His anger didn’t last very long as Eddie began to speak hysterically. “Andrew isn’t dead. He’s going after Sean.” He told him, fear implanted in each of his words.

Jasper knew that what Eddie said was true. He knew Eddie well enough, could tell from his expression. He grabbed the phone on his desk, beginning to make his call. “Go! I’ll meet you there soon enough. You need to get there before he does.” Jasper shouted at Eddie.

Eddie took off out of the room, heading for the elevator. Already, people began to swarm the halls. Guns by their sides, orders being given around. Eddie reached the elevator, where he was taken to the surface with other people. Once at the top, he raced for a nearby car. He got inside of it, fumbling to get his phone from his pocket. He called James, starting the car as he waited.

No reply.

“Damn it James!” Eddie shouted.

He then dialed the number for the psychiatric hospital. Someone picked up after a few rings. “My name is Edward Haton. I work with the FBI. I was over at your establishment earlier today. A dangerous criminal plans on entering your hospital. You need to lock down immediately. Don’t cause a panic among the patients. Wait until authorities arrive.”

The voice on the other end stuttered, but complied with what Eddie said. Eddie hung up and tossed his phone next to him, madly driving out of the base with others following after. He focused dead ahead on the road, his mind racing constantly over what he heard on the radio.

Why did Andrew talk to him? Why didn’t he go after Sean without alerting such powerful forces? What was he up to?

Eddie slammed down on the gas harder, speeding up the car drastically. He feared what would happen if he didn’t make it in time. What would happen to Sean. The thought made him even more afraid. He gritted his teeth, trying to block it out. He wasn’t going to let him kill again. He wouldn’t.

~ * ~

"It’s not over."

"Yes it is. I’m moving on. You can’t do anything to me anymore. I’m starting a new life. One where you can’t hurt me."

"You really want to believe that. More than anything. That you’re going to live happily ever after. Have you not learnt anything from all of this?"

"They killed you, you’re dead. All you are now is an afterthought. An afterthought of everything that happened."

"…..An afterthought? That’s really all I am now? Nothing but a memory?"

"You aren’t real, you’re dead. You’re just a voice in my head that I created to punish myself."

"You know that’s not true. You’ve known since the beginning. Deep down, something hasn’t sat right with you. You bottled that feeling up, tucked it away where you didn’t have to worry about it. Well, now you have to."

"You’re not real!"

"They think they can save you, and they think they can stop me. They can’t."

"Wh-What are you talking about?"

"Edward Haton. You told him everything. About what happened. Me and him talked. Or, I did, while he became terrified of reality."

"That’s….n-not true."

"You’re doubting what you say. You know the truth. You always have."

"…..No."

"We’re going to finish this the same way it began. The final confrontation before all of this truly ends. Before I can finally move on. And you won’t have anyone to save you this time, like you did every single time before."

"....No...n-no...this isn’t...y-you’re not…"

"You know, there’s a quote from that franchise of Scott’s. I think it’ll make you understand exactly what you refuse to accept."

"......No...."

"I always come back."


	11. A̸̞̦͂̇͝f̸̩̈́́̄̈́͛̇ṭ̶̥̺̿̑͌͘ͅȩ̶̫̜̪̍͘͝ȓ̵̬̟͎̄̽̓̂͠t̵̛͎̍̆͋͜h̶̛̘͙̉͗̈́̏ö̷͇͕̺́̇͝u̶͔̭̽̾͜g̴̞̭̃̓͊̈͘h̶͓͒͛͗t̵̛͈̗̙̫̑̕͘̕

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, the finale. Or, the first part of the finale, at least. It's hard to imagine that I began posting this story not that long ago. And now, it's coming to an end.
> 
> This is technically the final chapter of United, but because it's so long, I have to split it up into two parts. So, the next part will be the true finale. The second/final part will be released probably sometime next week. I'll talk more about stuff relating to United and such when that part releases.
> 
> But for now, I hope you all enjoy the beginning of the end! See you all for the big finale!

Sean was forced awake from his sleep. A loud blaring siren filled his ears, with flashing red lights filling the hall way outside his door. Patients and staff members were rushing through the hall in a panicked frenzy, shoving pass other frantic people. Sean got up from his bed and rushed over to his door. Everyone was running towards the same direction, like there was something behind them that they didn't want to go near.

“Hey! What’s going on?” Sean shouted.

A staff member heard Sean and quickly rushed over to him. They grabbed their card and slid it in. The door opened up, letting Sean out into the sea of people. 

“Someone broke into the hospital. Everyone’s to head to the main area. Authorities are already here to aid everyone.” The staff member told Sean.

Sean could feel himself begin to feel sick in his stomach. He knew something wasn’t right about this. As he continued to get a sickening feeling, the staff member directed him into the crowd. People shoved against each other, desperately trying to escape some unknown threat. Sean had never seen so many people in the building before. He didn’t know where they all came from, or if they were always there and he just never noticed.

He was sent away with the crowd towards the main area of the building. He frantically looked around to try and find anyone he could recognize. He only saw unknown faces and strangers, not anyone he knew. The crowd began to abruptly stop in place next to the main area. Sean craned his neck to see why they stopped. 

Authorities were guiding people into the area, which already had a lot in it. Sean pushed and shoved his way to the front, trying to get in to where he hoped Susie or someone he knew was. A man wearing heavy body armor stopped Sean when he reached the front.

“Hey, hold up. I know you’re scared. Everything is going to be fine. We’re doing this in a orderly fashion.” The man said.

“Let him through. He’s fine.” A voice from the main area came.

The man stepped to the side, fighting off other people that were desperately trying to get through. Sean entered the main area, where he recognized the person who let him in. “Eddie?!” Sean said surprised.

“Sean, oh thank god you’re ok.” Eddie said relieved.

He embraced Sean in a small hug, then released him from it. He guided Sean over to the familiar corner Sean always sat in. Sean became relieved as well when he saw Susie in the corner. Along with Susie, Jason, William, Craig, Zak, and Matt were also there. Susie saw Sean and ran to him, nearly making him fall onto the ground from her hug.

“Sean! Oh god, you’re alright. I was worried about you.” She said into his shoulder.

“Sean, I’m glad to see you’re not hurt.” William said, overjoyed to see Sean in a healthy state.

“Been awhile, Sean. Didn’t think we would see each other again like this.” Jason said jokingly.

“What the hell is going on?! Why is everyone panicking?” Sean asked, not entirely sure why a siren kept going off.

“I think you know why Sean.” A voice from behind said.

Susie let go of Sean as he turned towards the voice. Jasper and James were walking up to him and the others. Both of them had worried expressions on their faces. More people in body armor with guns entered the room from behind the two, directing patients and staff around.

“Wh-What....I-I’m still confused.” Sean said weakly.

“S-Sean, I-I don’t know how to tell you this exactly.” James said, finding it difficult to speak properly and fluently.

“Andrew’s still alive.” Jasper said for James.

Sean felt the entire world sway, change its position around him. He stumbled forward, causing Susie to quickly grabbing a hold of him. He felt sicker than he had before. He knew that something bad happened. He just didn’t think it’d be this.

“Excuse me. Did you just say Andrew? You do know he’s dead, right?” Matt cut in, not seeming to be phased by all the commotion.

“Yes, I did. Andrew’s in the building, preparing for something.” Jasper told him.

“You’re joking, right? What, is this all just some prank or something? A drill? What, are you going to tell me that Sean’s story is true?” Matt asked.

“Yes. Sean’s story is true. An afterlife does exist, and so do spirits. And Andrew came back. He’s in the building, and he’s going to try and kill everyone here.” Jasper hissed angrily at Matt.

Matt shrunk back, finally phased and realizing that the large man yelling at him was indeed telling the truth.

“Jasper, calm down. You’re scaring him.” Eddie told him.

“He should be scared! He should be fucking terrified! I am! We’re dealing with one of the most dangerous criminals the world has ever seen. A man who has killed hundreds of people in only a decade. And now, he’s a giant, mechanical, zombie! Everyone should be fucking terrified!” Jasper shouted loudly. 

The large group of people around them in the room simmered down, now looking over at Jasper and the others. Jasper looked over at them, then back at Sean. “Wait, what do you mean Andrew is alive?” Susie butted in.

“Exactly what he said. Andrew’s alive.” James said.

“But, that doesn’t make sense. Sean, how did it all end?” Susie asked, looking over at Sean.

Sean was still trying to get over the fact that Andrew had survived. He found Sean, was in the same building as him. And he planned on finishing him off for good. Sean noticed everyone staring at him, and quickly answered Susie’s question. “W-Well, my house went up in flames, Butcher was dragged into it by everyone I knew, everyone was set free while he burnt up in there, then I got sent here.” Sean told them.

“Clearly he didn’t burn up, if he’s in the building.” Matt stated.

“How did he even survive? How can someone even survive a fire?” Jason questioned.

“I don’t know. I saw him being dragged into it, I heard his screams as he was burnt. I didn’t see anything in the rubble, almost nothing was left of any of them.” Sean stated.

“Somehow he managed to escape. Either through the back or some unknown way. How he survived doesn’t matter. What matters is getting everyone out of here.” Eddie told them.

“If that’s your goal, then why the hell are we all in here instead of being evacuated?” Matt asked annoyingly.

“They’re trapping us! They want to sacrifice us to him!” Craig screamed.

“You’re not entirely wrong, kid. We are trapped inside, all of us.” Jasper said.

“What? How are we trapped inside? You only need an ID to get in and out, right? And the power is still on.” Susie said confused.

“You’re right. However, despite how many times me or any other staff members try, the doors won’t open.” William chimed in.

“None of my men can even blast the doors open. It's like they’re made of concrete or something.” Jasper added.

Sean began to realize the situation they were in. He could tell that it’d be going down just like it did in the games. “Hey, what time is it?” Sean asked.

“Why the hell do you need to know the time? There are more pressing matters.” Matt stated.

“It’s midnight, Sean. Why do you ask?” Jason said.

“Well, just think about it. A man who died, that turned into a infamous villain from a franchise that has you surviving the night, is in the building, when it’s midnight.” Sean told them.

“Wait, are you saying what I think you are?” Susie asked.

“It’s just like one of the games from Scott’s franchise. We have to survive until six, and we’re trapped inside until then, right?” James asked Sean.

“Basically.”

“What kind of bullshit is that? None of this makes any damn sense!” Matt shouted.

“Whether it makes sense or not doesn’t matter. We need to survive against him.” Sean told him.

“I already have men searching the building for him. If they find him, they’ll notify me.” Jasper said.

“Is that really a good idea? Andrew could easily pick them off one by one.” Eddie said worriedly.

“They have guns, Haton. They’ll be fine against him. Focus on protecting these people.” Jasper told him.

Sean felt just as worried as Eddie did. Even if they had guns, going up against him is incredibly dangerous. He’s sly, clever, can get out of a situation as well. If he were to trap them, they’d have no chance. Sean looked around, stopping on Zak. He sat in one of the chairs, his hands grabbing at his hair aggressively. He seemed to be talking to himself.

“He’s been like that since this started.” William said, approaching Sean’s side.

“I’ve never seen him act like that. Is he ok?” Sean asked, worrying slightly for him.

“Not sure. All of this might have just been to much for him. He’ll get help once this is over.” William reassured Sean.

Sean continued looking over at Zak. Something didn’t feel right, about any of this. Andrew had a plan of some sort, Sean just didn’t know what it was. Sean knew he’d find out soon enough. As panic continued in the room, Sean watched on helplessly as everything fell into place for Andrew.

~ * ~

“There’s nothing here. I think we would have noticed a giant machine lurking down here by now.” The man named Kenny said.

“Quiet. We don’t know what the hell they’ve got up their sleeves.” The man named Josh barked.

A group of eight people, four being men and the other four being women, roamed the lowest floor of the hospital. They advanced through the floor, guns ready to shoot with lights attached to them, shining into the vibrant red corridors from the rotating lights above.

“We haven’t heard or seen anything down here. What if they’re upstairs already?” The woman named Jaden asked.

“They aren’t upstairs. If they were, Jasper would have notified us.” Josh told her.

“I’m still finding it hard to believe what we’re looking for is a murderer who became immortal.” The man named Arthur said.

“What the people are being told makes more sense. A patient who managed to get a gun and is shooting up the hospital, nearly impossible but still possible.” A woman named Carly said.

“Be quiet.” Josh hissed.

The group continued on in silence, with a man named Parker, three women named Jenny, Lydia, and Janet, keeping watch in the back of the group. The eight trained soldiers went at an even pace down the halls. No windows were on the floor, as all of it is underground. They had nearly searched the entire floor, with only a small section of it remaining. As they approached the section, they came to a split in the hall.

“Kenny, Parker, Lydia, Janet. You four go right. Me and the others will head left. We’ll meet up back here after we’re done searching. If you see anything, notify me.” Josh told them.

“Whoa, hold on. Do you know how big of a cliché that is? When the group splits up, the murderer then kills them one by one. Have you never seen a horror movie before?” Parker said.

“Just do as you’re told. You’re not going to get killed.” Josh told him.

“I’m telling you, we’re going to get killed if we split up.” Parker insisted.

“Parker, come on. If you keep up the shouting, we’re all going to die.” Kenny warned him.

Parker followed the other three reluctantly, as Josh and the others went down the other hall. Rooms of storage and other miscellaneous purposes filled the hall they all walked down, like much of the floor did. Parker felt uneasy as they walked down the hall, scanning their surroundings and the different rooms.

“There isn’t anything here. We should regroup with the others.” Janet said, when they reached a dead end.

“Yeah, let’s get out of here.” Parker said hastily.

A loud crash echoed through the hall, making the four soldiers spin around. Each of them aimed their guns down the hall, only to find nothing there. “What was that?!” Kenny exclaimed.

“I think it came from that room.” Lydia told them, directing her light to a door in the distance.

“Come on, let’s go investigate.” Kenny said.

They walked to the door, staying together in a tight circle so they could see everything around them. As they approached the door, another crash emitted behind it. “He’s in there.” Janet said quietly.

Kenny nodded, bringing his hand over the door knob slowly. The door opened up easily, creating no sudden or loud noises. Inside the room, boxes and shelves of items covered the room. Nothing out of the ordinary could be seen from the hall. The group entered the room, searching it as they entered.

“This doesn’t make sense. There’s no one here.” Lydia said confused.

“If there’s no one here, then we should leave. Let’s find the others and get out of here.” Parker told them.

“Wait, look. Up there in the ceiling.” Janet said, pointing her light at the ceiling.

Above a stack of boxes in a corner, an open vent shaft came out of the ceiling. The covering for it laid on the boxes from someone taking it off. 

“You don’t think…” Lydia began.

“He’s suppose to be some large machine, right? He couldn’t possibly fit in there….right?” Parker said nervously.

“Let’s go find the others. Who knows where he could be now.” Kenny told them.

The group left the room, heading back to where the hall split up. Parker looked back one final time at the room. He was positive that something felt wrong. The noise in the room and there being no one in it. He knew there was more to it. He turned back around and began to catch up with the others, when he stopped. He turned back around, where the noise were returning again. Parker could hear something sliding up against something else. The noise was grating, digging into his ears each time it went off. He turned back around, where he could still make out the others in the distance.

“Gu-” He began to say. He didn’t finish his sentence.

In a instant, he was pulled away from the group. A cold hand gripped his mouth, as he got dragged away. Parker panicked and attempted to fire off his gun. A sharp pain shot through his body all at once. He tried letting out a scream, which only led to another sharp pain to enter his body. His gun fell out of his hands and clattered onto the floor. He looked up, a large being towering over him. Parker could barely make them out as his vision faded. The only thing he could see, is something that resembled an animal.

The group returned back to where the hall split up, where Josh and the others were already standing. Josh looked over at them, approaching them as they grew closer.

“Well? What did you find?” Josh asked.

“Nothing really. We heard a loud crash in one of the rooms and went to investigate. There wasn’t anything in the room, but the air shaft in there had its covering taken off. We think he might be in the vents now.” Kenny told him.

“Alright. We’re done here then. I’ll notify Jasper.” Josh said, grabbing the radio from his waist.

“W-Wait. Where’s Parker?” Lydia said out of the blue, frantically looking around.

The others looked around as well, calling out his name. No reply came from Parker, and no signs of his whereabouts were found. “Oh god, did he…” Carly said, covering her mouth with her hand.

“Head back down that hall, now!” Josh ordered.

The group of seven people sprinted down the hall, their steps creating echoes around them. They neared the end of the hall where they stopped in their tracks. A thick pool of blood had spread outwards on the floor. Carly nearly let out a scream, while the others became stricken by fear and disgust.

“Oh my god…” Kenny muttered.

“There’s a trail of blood leading to that door. He’s in there.” Josh pointed out.

The blood did indeed travel over to a door, the same one Parker and the others had went in. They walked towards it, their guns ready to fire at will. Josh used his radio as they walked closer to it. “This is Josh, from the lowest level. We may have found him. He took or killed one of my men. We are about to confront them. Over.” Josh said through the radio.

Janet, who was in the back of the group, followed behind them. She looked back at the pool of blood that used to belong to Parker. Disgusted by it, she turned back to the door. She stopped, and looked back again. She stopped following after the others, rather she now stood still looking at the pool. A few small traces of blood went in another direction, down the hall to the dead end. They were barely noticeable, with her only noticing it from the dull light. They ended halfway down the hall abruptly. She then realized what was happening.

“It’s a trap!” She shouted.

As if on cue, a corpse sailed through the open air, crashing into the group. They were knocked down from the sudden impact, minus Janet who stood a few feet back. She turned herself down the hall and fired away. Bullets rung through the hall, creating small explosions of noise. A loud groan emitted down the hall as she continued firing.

“Parker, oh fuck!” Kenny shouted.

Lydia let out a scream as she threw the corpse off her. Parker now laid on the floor next to them. His neck and shoulders had multiple stab wounds on them, his face dead with no emotions in it. The body armor he had on no longer covered his body, revealing his assigned military clothes underneath.

“Fire!” Josh shouted.

The rest of the group stood back up quickly and fired down the hall, creating a large bombardment of bullets. They continued firing for almost a minute straight, before they stopped. Other than the deafening wail of the buildings siren, no other noises could be heard. Josh ordered them to stay put, with him slowly walking down the hall. The others had their guns ready to fire in case the thing was still alive.

Josh ventured alone down the hall, listening closely for anything. He didn’t see anything down it, other than a door that had been opened. He approached it, cautiously moving his hand towards it. He pushed open the door, which created a faint squeak, then shined his light in the room. Other than miscellaneous items and shelves, there was nothing. He turned back around and walked back to the group.

His entire body became suspended in the air, as something swung him around carelessly. Josh let out a sharp shout as his body became a human shield. He could feel movement across him, despite him being unable to walk. He realized then that he was being carried. He appeared to only be a foot or two off the ground, making it seem that whatever had him now, was only a foot taller than him. Despite this, they could still move him around so easily. Bullets buzzed past him as the others began to open fire. 

The group tried desperately to not aim for their leader, rather they attempted to shoot at the parts that weren’t being covered. He was quick though, moving Josh around clockwise as bullets rained around them. Not only that, but body armor that once belonged to the now deceased Parker, covered part of his body from bullets.

“Get out of here!” Josh cried out to them.

His command came to late, with the hulking menace now standing over the group. In one fell swoop, Josh made impact with the group. All of them fell to the ground, as Josh himself continued to be suspended in the air. Josh grabbed his radio again, quickly yelling into it.

“He’s here! He killed Parker! We can’t take him on! I’m so-” Josh only got the important information out to Jasper. He never got the chance to finish what he needed to say. 

His entire body slammed into the floor, knocking his breath out. Before he could even get it back, a powerful force shot down onto his back. A snap came out of him, as his head hit the floor. “Josh!” Lydia screamed.

He walked away from Josh’s lifeless body, over to the remaining soldiers. Lydia grabbed for her gun, only for her hand to be pinned against the floor by a metal object. She let out a scream, as something tightly grabbed her other arm. With one aggressive pull, it came out of her socket, with a sickening pop. She continued screaming, as her arm began to crack, until it finally gave way. Blood now gushed out of her open wound, as she slid against the wall towards the floor.

She bled out next to her comrades, with them only being able to watch in horror as all life in her vanished. He approached the remaining five, who were beginning to grab for their guns. He picked up Lydia’s body, and proceeded in slamming Arthur with it. Her body against his did barely any damage, but was still a horrific scene. The others finally grabbed their guns, firing them at him. He stumbled backwards, using the corpse as a shield against them. He moved back towards them, showing no sign of giving up. The group retreated from him, running for the closest exit.

“Don’t look back! Just keep running.” Kenny shouted to them.

They ran down the long halls, passing by different doors to different rooms. They couldn’t hear him, the siren was far too loud. They only knew that he was chasing them.

“Up ahead, on our right!” Arthur yelled.

An elevator at the end of the hall waited for them, their only chance for escape. They increased their speed, trying to reach it. From behind them, they could barely make out a noise. “He’s gaining on us. We need to go faster!” Carly shouted.

After she said that, she let out a scream. The others stopped and turned around to see what happened. She now laid on the floor, her gun near her and another one not far. The other gun had a slight splatter of blood on it, as so did her head. Behind her, he continued to catch up.

“Help her up, we’ve got you covered.” Janet told Arthur.

As he ran to her aid, the others fired at the looming machine. None of their bullets had much effect. Once again, he carried a corpse in his hand that shielded his most vital body parts constantly. The added body armor he wore also made the bullets seemingly worthless. With them able to see him more clearly, the soldiers learnt that the machine was taller than all of them, and appeared to have larger proportions for their body while still looking slightly thin.

“I’m fine. I just have a bump on my head.” Carly told Arthur. The group backed away from him, with Carly wrapping her arm around Arthur. The two slowly joined the others again, who kept firing.

“It’s no use. No matter how many times we fire, it doesn’t do anything. Most of them just hit his…..shield, and any others that get him seem to have no effect in the slightest.” Janet said.

“Keep holding him off, I’ll get the elevator open.” Kenny told them.

Kenny grabbed a hold of Carly, while Arthur began to fire at the murderer. He continued to advance, seemingly unphased by all the bullets. Kenny reached the elevator where he placed Carly by the wall. He pushed the button, followed by the elevator opening a few seconds later.

“Come on! It’s open.” Kenny shouted to them.

The others backed away, still firing at him. They had to reload their guns, which he took advantage of. He threw the corpse down into the ground, and began to rush towards them. They didn’t have enough time to react against him. He grabbed Janet and flung her over his body. She landed behind him onto the ground hard, going unconscious from the impact.

“Stay here. If he comes over here, close the doors.” Kenny told Carly.

“No! I’m not abandoning you guys.” She said.

“You’re going to, if things go south.” He said.

Kenny ran over to the others, where he kept doing a number to them. He landed hit after hit on them, along with stabs in the spots that weren’t covered by armor. Kenny aimed at his head and fired. He let out a low yell, ducking quickly after being hit. He grabbed Arthur by his throat and proceeded to charge at Kenny. Arthur slammed into Kenny, causing both of them to hit the floor. 

All of the soldiers were now on the floor, either wounded or unconscious. Carly watched from the elevator helplessly as her team were slaughtered. Screams of agony filled the air, blood beginning to pool out of their bodies. She was in too much shock to close the elevator. Finally, after a grueling set of time going by, the screams ended. Her entire team were no longer alive. She was the only one left.

He turned around at the scarred woman, approaching her next. She stumbled into the elevator, hitting the button hard. The doors began to close, but not fast enough. His hand shot through the small crack, prying them back open. She screamed in fear, backing into the corner of the elevator. Aiming her gun at him, which she had been holding onto tightly, she began to fire. He dodged her shot and snatched her gun aggressively. He tossed it out of the elevator, leaving her defenseless.

She slid to the ground as she began to cry. Through her sobs she spoke to him. “W-What are you?!” She cried out.

He stared at her, thinking of an answer to reply with. Then he spoke. “An afterthought.”

~ * ~

People walked around the room, talking among themselves. Staff members tried to get answers from the armed soldiers, who refused to tell them much. Sean looked at the commotion unfolding before him, of the scared and confused people surrounding him. The wailing siren and flashing red lights had stopped not long after Sean entered the main room. Almost ten minutes had gone by, and the time hadn't changed in the slightest. It was still twelve.

“You doing alright?” A feminine voice said.

Sean looked up at Susie who wore a concerned look on her face. “I guess. I mean, I’m still trying to get over the fact that the guy who ruined my life is still alive and is in the same building as me.” Sean told her.

Susie sat down in the chair next to Sean, placing her hand above Sean’s. “Everything is going to be fine. We’re being protected by these people, he won’t be able to hurt you or anyone else.” She said, trying to comfort him.

“You don’t know that. You don’t know what he’s capable of.” Sean said.

He was worried for her, for everyone. Sean knew that surviving wouldn’t be easy. People were going to get hurt, would end up dead. No matter what happened though, he’d protect her and the other people he cared about. William, Eddie, James, Jasper, Jason, even the delinquents he spent a lot of time with. Even Matt.

“You know, if you told us some information about him, maybe we’d have a better chance of surviving.” Jason said, walking up to Sean and Susie.

“Well, he’s basically the same man he was when alive. He’s clever, dangerous, capable of making things go his way. If we’re going to survive, we have to stay together. He can’t take us all on.” Sean said.

“He’s only going after you. Once you’re dead he’ll leave.” Matt spoke up from another chair nearby.

“For once, can you not be a dick to someone? Do you have any idea what we’re dealing with?” Susie shouted angrily at him.

“Of course. Took awhile to believe it, but I do. And it seems that all of this is because of Sean. If Sean’s out of the picture, then we’re all fine.” Matt said, getting up from his chair.

“We don’t know that for sure. He could kill other people as well.” Jason piped in.

“I don’t give a damn about these people. If they get killed, so be it. As long as I survive, he can kill as many people as he wants.” Matt said.

“Seriously, what is your problem? Just because you killed your family, doesn’t mean you have the right to be a cunt.” Susie told him.

“Shut your fucking mouth! At least I didn’t burn my entire house down and blame it on electronics. Because that’s real believable! The only person who believes that is Sean, and that’s because he wants to fuck you.” Matt snarled.

In only a few seconds, a fight broke out between the two. The two tumbled to the floor, punching and kicking at one another. Screams came out from them as they tried to attack the other. Multiple guards and soldiers had to pry them off each other, which even they struggled with.

“Knock it off! There are far more problems we have to deal with. We don’t have time to deal with your childish grudges.” Jasper barked.

“Why don’t you worry about yourself? You don’t know what it’s like, to be treated like a fucking captive animal! To have people afraid of you and want nothing to do with you!” Matt shouted.

“People treat you like that because you’re so aggressive. If you actually tried to be nicer, to be friendly, then maybe people would enjoy your company.” Sean told him.

“Save it. I don’t want to hear what you have to say. You’re a goddamn nobody. The only reason people care about you is because of what happened. And the only reason it even happened, is because of you.”

“I made mistakes, I know that. But I accepted them. You haven’t. You’ll never be able to move on unless you accept them. That’s how it works, Matt! So for once, stop being a cunt and actually care for other people’s well being instead of your own!”

Matt went quiet, only the noises of the other people in the room broke the silence. Jasper cleared his throat and waltzed off to deal with something. Susie sat back in her chair with a few bruises, looking at the large group of people around her. Sean and Matt stood in front of each other, unsure of what to do. Sean walked away from him, heading over to Jasper and Eddie. The two were talking to each other in secret, making sure that no one else heard them. When Sean approached, they stopped talking.

“Hey, what are you guys talking about?” Sean asked.

“Well, you might as well know. One of the groups Jasper sent to search the building died. All of them, on the lowest level.” Eddie told him.

“A-All of them?!” Sean said shocked.

“Yeah, all of them. Andrew murdered them all. The leader of the group managed to send me a message, saying how Andrew killed one of his men and how they couldn’t take him on, right before he was killed. It’s safe to assume the others in the group were killed as well.” Jasper said with sorrow.

“I’m sorry that they were murdered.” Sean told him.

“Don’t beat yourself up over it. It’s not your fault all of this is happening. You’ve already been through enough hell. Just leave it to us now.” Eddie said.

“I know. I just, I don’t know if I can be of any use. The only reason I managed to survive against him, is because I had help. But now, I’m alone.” Sean said worryingly.

“You're not alone. We’re here for you. We’ll be right by your side during this. We’ll make it out alive.” Eddie reassured him.

Sean nodded slightly as James walked up to the men, looking nervous. His hand rubbed up against the back of his neck as he talked to them. “People are beginning to talk. They want to know what’s going on. They’re scared. They want answers.” James told them.

“If we told them the truth, they wouldn’t believe us. If anything, they’d become more panicked and that’s not what we need right now.” Jasper said.

“Well, have we found him yet?” James asked.

“The last known location of his whereabouts is in the lowest level. But, that info was a few minutes ago. By now, he could be on the same floor.” Eddie said.

“Great. This is great. Shouldn’t reinforcements be here? To back us up?” James asked in a slightly panicked state.

“We can’t get access to the outside world. We’ve tried contacting them, but nothing. There’s a good chance they’ve already been sent here, but considering how insane things are, I doubt they’ll be able to help us.” Jasper said coldly.

“Oh, we’re screwed.” James mumbled to himself.

Sean left the men to their problems and headed back to his usual corner. Jason sat in one of the chairs next to Susie. Zak remained in his, still talking to himself. Matt looked down at the ground while sitting in his chair, Sean unable to tell exactly how he felt currently. Sean sat down in the chair next to Matt’s, with Susie and Jason becoming anxious.

“So, what did you talk about with them?” Susie asked, motioning over to Eddie and Jasper.

“It’s not good. One of Jasper’s groups were killed by Butcher. He’s making his way up here. Won’t be long until he reaches all of us.” Sean told them grimly.

“We can’t just sit around. We have to do something. Fight back, hide, anything! We’re just sitting ducks, while he’s the hunter ready to shoot!” Jason exclaimed.

“If we go out there, we’re basically dead. He’ll find and kill us in no time at all. Best thing we can do is stay in here and have faith that these people will protect us.” Susie said.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.” Jason said, still worried about the situation.

“I still loved them.” Matt said out of nowhere.

His voice startled them out of their conversation as they looked over at him. His hands were gripping his knees tightly, refusing to let go. He was noticeably shaking, like he was having a panic attack. He looked over at Sean, and for the first time, Matt showed a new expression on his face. His face showed complete sadness and longing for something long gone.

“I still loved them, even after what happened. I loved them when I overheard them, loved them when we were in that car, loved them when we fell. And every damn day, every day of my life since I lost them, I still love them.” Matt said weakly.

Sean turned his entire attention to Matt, clinging on to every word that came out of his mouth. Each word was filled with regret from the actions he made.

“I wish I could have changed. I wish I had known sooner what I was becoming. If I had, maybe we’d still be together. Maybe we would be happy again. If I just…” Matt broke into a small sob. He lowered his head so it was touching his knees, and wept.

Sean got up from his chair and placed his hand on Matt’s back, as Matt let it all out. The two of them stayed like that in the room, with only the sounds of recognition and change being heard. When Matt’s cries finally died down, he turned back towards Sean with a small smile on his face.

“You’re right. I have to move on. Accept the mistakes I made and try to be a better man. For them.” He said.

“You can become the man they wanted you to be. You only need to give it your all. Trust me.” Sean told him.

“I do. I really do. And….I’m sorry. For everything. I want to have a new beginning, like you. One where I can be happy.”

“That can become a reality. Keep being a good soul, doing the right things, and you’ll be able to make that real.”

Sean removed his hand from Matt who no longer was the man Sean knew since the beginning.

“I’m proud of you.” William said, while walking up to the group.

“William. It uh, it was nothing. I just did what I felt needed to be done.” Sean said.

“And what you did was the right thing. You’ve come a long way since when you first came here. You’ve changed a lot.” William beamed.

“He’s here.” Zak said out of the blue.

The group turned to him, where he now stood in front of his chair. “Zak? Who’s here?” William asked him.

“He’s here.” Zak repeated.

He began to walk away from the group, into the center of the room. William, along with Sean followed after him. Zak continued walking on, pushing people out of his way several times.

“Zak! Don’t go over there! It’s dangerous!” William shouted at him.

Zak walked over to one of the doorways leading out of the main room, where guards stood. They saw Zak approach and immediately stopped him. William and Sean joined the guards, who were calling for backup.

“Zak, calm down! Everything is going to be fine.” William told him.

Zak didn’t listen, he kept trying to break free of the men's grasps on him. He began to scream loudly, grabbing everyone’s attention. Soon, people were watching the scene unfold. Jasper, Eddie, James, Susie, along with Jason and Matt came over to them.

“What’s gotten into him?” Eddie asked.

“I don’t know. He started to act up, going on about someone.” William told him.

“I knew Zak wasn’t right, but this is beyond crazy.” Matt said under his breath.

“Get a grip on him, will you? He’s making a scene.” Jasper ordered.

Eddie and James attempted to aid the guards holding Zak down. This only resulted in Zak screaming louder. They continued struggling with Zak as people began to walk over to them. Zak’s sudden outburst began to rile up other patients, especially Craig.

“They’re coming for us, and they’re coming very soon!” Craig shrieked, pulling at his hair.

“Get back! It’s dangerous! Get back over there!” Jasper shouted at them.

“Calm down kid! Everything is fine!” James shouted over Zak’s own screams.

More people came over to aid with Zak, finally managing to pin him down on the floor. They steadily brought him away from the doorway, making sure he couldn’t escape from them.

“We’re lucky he didn’t attract them here. That would have ended badly.” Susie said once Zak was taken care of.

“Let’s head back. It’s safer over there than it is next to this doorway.” William told them.

They followed behind William with the people resuming their own business. Sean looked around at the people, at their expressions. They were afraid, confused, tired of what’s going down in the building. None of them knew, and most of them wanted to know. Not knowing only made them more scared of whatever was inside with them. Looking at them made Sean tense up, made him feel cold. He looked away from them, focusing on Susie and the others. The coldness began to spread through him, seeping into his body. Sean stopped in his tracks, holding himself as chills began to crawl up him.

“Sean? Hey, Sean? Are you ok?” Susie asked, noticing Sean had stopped.

He looked up at her, feeling his body begin to shake. Susie rushed over to him, with the others taking notice of this as well as they hurried over. Sean’s stomach was now twisting in him. Something wasn't right. Something was wrong.

“Trapped together in one place. All of you can’t be this stupid.”

Sean froze. He knew that voice. Knew it too well, had it engraved in his head. He thought he was just hearing things, that it wasn’t real. But the looks on everyone's faces said otherwise. Susie, along with everyone else in the room were looking behind him, eyes wide and filled with fear. Sean could hear guns being loaded and aimed as he turned around. All the armed soldiers were now aiming down the doorway, into the darkness.

“You could have picked anywhere to hide, anywhere at all. And you chose the largest, most obvious place. And here I thought Sean was dense.” His rough voice said, entering the room from the hall.

“Freeze! Don’t move!” One of the soldiers yelled.

“Why?” He replied back.

The room went quiet, people to stunned and scared to move or speak. They could hear him growing closer. Metal scraping and bending as he went. Rigid movement with only partial fluidness came through the air. Long creaks and groans emerged from him, his steps sounding like thunder in the silence.

“Why shouldn’t I move? Because you’ll shoot me? I’ve already faced the people you sent out to search for me. I killed them all. Bullets won’t save you.” He said sharply.

“Fire!” Jasper screamed.

Bullets shot into the hall rapidly, with people screaming and backing away from fear. Sean still couldn’t move. His feet were stuck in place. He watched on as they fired endlessly with their guns. They reloaded, fired, reloaded, fired. They didn’t stop, didn’t slow down. They gave it their all against him. And that simply wasn’t good enough.

After what felt like hours had gone by, the bullets stopped. They no longer fired down the hall. Soft clicks replaced them as they tried to fire again. They were out of bullets. People were crying, shaking and terrified. They didn’t know what was happening, and why. They were defenseless, innocent people that wanted to be safe.

“We’re out of bullets, sir!” One of the soldiers shouted.

Jasper looked dead ahead into the hall, his eyes full of hatred and dread. A moment of silence passed, with nothing making any noise.

“Are you done?” Came his voice.

Jasper tensed up, walking back a few feet. The soldiers did the same, backing away from the doorway. Sean stayed put, his focus not moving away. Everyone else stood behind him, in complete fear.

“Did you really think it was over? That I was gone for good? All of you must know that a story can’t end, until the problem is solved.” He said, followed by a coughing fit.

Sean continued to look into the darkness from where his voice originated. He couldn’t move or back away. He didn’t know if it was from fear or wanting to face him.

“Look at you. Unable to move, to do anything. Frozen in fear. Tell me Sean. You couldn’t save them last time. Can you save them this time?” He asked.

“Y-You….you will not kill another soul.” Sean barely got out.

“You said that once before, or something close to it. And yet, I did kill another soul. Don’t lie to yourself. You know how this will go down.”

“Then show yourself!” Sean screamed at him.

Silence. Sean could hear everyone behind him. He couldn’t let him take another life. An eruption of metal moving around came from the hall, approaching intensely. Sean steadied himself, refusing to back down. He got closer to the room until Sean could make him out. Sean recoiled slightly from the sight, with everyone behind him gasping and giving short screams.

He entered the room hunched down, like he was a predator. His body retracted, repositioning itself so that it stood tall. Sean saw right off the bat that despite him surviving the fire, Butcher’s body had been damaged.

Their entire color scheme no longer had a dark yellow to it. What remained of their suit now had a mixture of yellow and black covering it from the fire, with some spots being black entirely. There was even grime covering a good amount of their body, along with splatters of blood in random spots, mainly on their arms and head. The rest of his right ear had fallen off him, leaving nothing behind. The hole where it once sprouted from had increased in size. 

Their left ear remained connected to their head, with it having been burnt severely from the fire. Most of the suit in the upper section had burnt off, with only a small portion near the top being all that remained. A fragment of their endoskeleton for the ear had snapped off in the center, making the metal beams jagged and crooked. 

The lower section only consisted of it being charred, with more tears in the suit than it used to have. Most of the damage done to the section rested at the top of it, where it connected to the other ear segment. The entire ear itself dangled down to the side partially, making it look like it could no longer function properly anymore. 

Both of his eye sockets in the mask were heavily damaged. A large portion of their mask had burnt off, right underneath each eye socket. This caused both of them to appear like they’re drooping, or even crying. The right eye socket was larger than the left one, as the right one merged with the large hole where the right ear would be. This created a large cavern type tear in the mask. The left eye socket had a single small tear above it, that arched upwards on the mask.

Where his muzzle would be, now contained a large hole in the mask. The hole connected to both of the eye sockets in the mask, making it increase in size. Along with their muzzle, the entire middle section of their lower jaw was also missing. This caused the jaw to become two separate pieces that connected to the mask, which made them useless and no longer have a purpose to still be connected to him. 

The teeth on these two pieces had barely been damaged, and all of them were still connected. Minus the teeth on his muzzle, one or two other teeth had gone missing as well on his mask. A few large tears formed near the back of the mask and the sides from the fire.

With most of his mask being destroyed, most of his own head could be seen. It too, had taken a toll from the fire. A large portion of his jaw on his left had been burnt, revealing a good amount of bone. Under his left eye, part of his face also became burnt which caused his flesh and skull to stick out. His left eye had a faint crack in it, along with a slight burn mark on its side. More of his skull on the top of his head could be seen than the last time Sean saw him, due to the fire burning off pieces of his flesh. All of the hair he had left had also burnt off, making him fully bald. Any blood stains he once had, had been replaced with scorches. More endoskeleton pieces appeared to be sticking out of him, most likely from his head receiving damage to it. Despite this, his jaw still functioned to some capacity.

His torso had lost more of its suit, with only the back of it and some of the sides left. It looked like it would just fall off at any moment. More damage had been done to it on the left side than to the right side. All of the organs inside of him were destroyed, with only his ribcage still inside. A piece of it became fractured, with another piece having snapped off. All the wires he once had in him burnt up completely, leaving nothing behind. One or two pieces of his endoskeleton torso were missing, mainly in the center of it. They were bent and stuck out awkwardly, like they were torn out.

His left arm had nothing on it now, only his endoskeleton. Small portions of it were missing, giving it a bizarre look. A portion of his lower left arm had broken off, making the end become thinner and a stub. With no hand connected to it anymore, the blade from a long kitchen knife replaced it. 

What appeared to be leftover veins and muscles, along with a thin and metallic object, wrapped themselves around the knife and his arm, keeping it connected to him. The end of that arm appeared to also bend around the blade, which helped keep it in place too. The blade itself was large, it could easily slice through someone without any trouble. A large blood stain had already gotten on it from people he killed with it. 

His right arm used to be covered with bones, but now only had one. His upper right arm had a bone still connected to it. It had broken though, making it stick out but somehow stay connected inside of his mechanical arm. The rest of their arm resembled their left arm, no suit just an endoskeleton with small pieces of it missing in sections. 

The arm did have his hand connected to it. The base for it became fractured, splitting it in half. A portion of his ring finger also broke off, making it much shorter. Like with the knife, remains of veins and muscles, along with a thin metallic material wrapped around the hand. Without them, the hand would surely snap off his arm. Both his hand and single bone were a much darker color from being scorched in the fire.

The bone pelvis had snapped in half, with only one half of it still connected to his pelvis. A small portion of that pelvis fragment had broke off as well, with metal fragments sticking out of it. On his left leg, a long metal pipe covered the lower section. No veins wrapped around it, only large amounts of the thin metal material did. It acted as a brace for his leg, which had been severely damaged. Most of it appeared to be beyond repair, and would have just fallen off him if it weren’t for the pipe. His other leg wasn’t as damaged, with only small pieces of it gone. 

The suit on his feet had burned up, leaving only the endoskeleton behind. His feet looked as complex as the rest of his endoskeleton. A single metal plate stood out in both feet, that connected to his legs. A cluster of different sized metal rods and beams covered the front of the metal plate. These metal pieces ended up resembling a foot, to some extent. One of the outer toes on the right foot had snapped off, with the other toes staying intact. Fragments and pieces of bones rested inside the machinery of the foot, most likely being the bones of his feet. Their entire endoskeleton had a blacker color to it from being burnt.

“I know, I’m in pretty bad shape. Being consumed by a fire does that to someone.” He said, his voice still rough and scratched up.

“Well, you’re here. What’s your plan now?” Sean asked fiercely.

“You should know already. I’ve failed every single time to kill you. I won’t fail again. You’ll die here in this mental establishment. And this time, no one can save you.” He told him.

“You’re wrong. You’re going to die here, Andrew.” Jasper suddenly stated, drawing out a pistol and pointing it at him.

“You’re just now getting your gun out? What has this world become? Oh well, it doesn't matter. This will be over soon.”

He retracted his left arm backwards, and shot it down towards Sean without any warning. A fire rung out in the room, followed by Andrew stumbling back. Eddie raced over to Sean, grabbed his arm, and pulled him away. “Nice shot. You actually hit me, something your hired pawns couldn’t do.” Andrew said, grabbing at his torso.

He pulled out a single bullet along with small metal fragments, dropping them to the floor. They let out a small clatter as they landed. He looked back at the group of people, with most of them terrified by his presence. Before anyone could make their move, someone stepped out of the crowd.

“Zak!” William shouted, trying to grab him.

He missed and watched as Zak walked up to Andrew. Sean attempted to go after him, but Eddie held on. “He’s going to die! You have to let me save him!” Sean shouted.

“No! I’m not letting you near him.” Eddie shouted back.

“Calm down, I got this.” Jasper said, ready to fire again.

Zak continued to walk over to Andrew, who stood there watching him. Finally, he stood only a few feet away from him. Zak looked up at Andrew, who was at least an entire foot taller than him.

“Y-You…..” Zak muttered.

“Wait....I know you.” Andrew said, leaning down to look at Zak better.

Jasper fired off his gun again, grazing the top of Andrew’s head. He didn’t flinch from the shot, he only continued to look closer at Zak. “Yeah, I know you. You’re Zak.” Andrew said, enlightened by this sudden realization.

“How do you know him?!” Sean shouted at him.

“I killed his sister. You remember her, don’t you Sean? I told you about her before. It’s because you tried to save her from me that all of this began.” Andrew told Sean.

“Annie….” Zak whispered.

“Yeah, Annie. That was her name. You know, I’ve always wondered what happened to the families of my victims. I kind of figured some of them would be scarred for life.” Andrew said looking over Zak.

“You ruined his life! He became mentally ill because of what you did!” Sean screamed.

“Because of what you did. If you didn’t get involved, he would have died too. That whole family would have died. He’s like this because of you.” Andrew stated, pointing at Sean.

“Annie…” Zak said again.

“It’s one o'clock now. It’s time this truly began.”

Andrew then began to grab at his rib cage, his fingers wrapping around what was left of it. “What the hell are you doing?!” Jasper shouted.

Andrew ignored him, and began to pull at his rib cage. He let out a metallic screech that caused most of the people in the room to cover their ears tightly. His rib cage broke free after a few seconds, creating a vicious snap. Sparks flew out of him wildly as he began to shake violently. He simmered down, recollecting himself as he swayed partially to the side.

“You know…...with basically all of my body gone now…..I feel nothing.” Andrew said over long pauses.

He looked down at Zak who hadn’t moved or looked away at all. Andrew raised his rib cage into the air, right behind his head. “Let’s see what it feels like to be more imaginative.” Andrew said.

Jasper shot at him again, but it had already begun. The rib cage crashed down into Zak, the sharp edges of it impaling his face. Screams filled the air as he collapsed to the floor, blooding seeping out of him. “Ah, so that’s how iconic killers do it. Well, that wasn’t fun. Really dramatic. Back to the classics, I suppose.”

Chaos ensued. Screams, panic, people slamming into each other and blood covering the room. Bodies fell to the floor, with a gun constantly going off. Sean nearly got pushed down until someone grabbed him. “Come on!” Susie shouted, fear in her face and voice.

She pulled Sean away from the horror and down a hall. As he got dragged away by her, he could see Andrew killing more innocent people. A slaughterhouse of lives being taken again. Sean said another person wouldn’t die by him. He felt horrible, sickened by what unfolded. The two turned a corner, and the monster disappeared out of view.

The two of them ran through the hospital, following behind other people who managed to escape. Sean hadn’t really noticed the other people until they were running through the halls. There were barely any lights to guide them through the halls. Only small dim ones that came from the walls. As they continued running, the screams of people came from behind them. It was happening again. He was taking more innocent lives. And Sean couldn’t stop him.

~ * ~

Susie slowed down, giving Sean the chance to catch his breath. Some other people Sean knew had gone down the same hall as them. Eddie, William, Craig, and Matt were with them along with other people Sean didn’t know. The other people he did know must have gone down the other hall, or he hoped they did.

“What the actual fuck!? What the hell was that?” Matt shouted at nobody in particular.

“Andrew, or....what’s left of him at least.” Eddie said through deep breaths.

“I-I didn’t think that it was true. I should have believed it all. I’m so sorry Sean.” William apologized.

“It’s fine. Doesn’t matter now. We just need to survive the night.” Sean told them.

“We only have to survive until six, right? If we can figure out how long each hour is, then we’ll know how long the night is.” Matt said, calming down slightly.

“I’m fairly certain around fifteen minutes went by before it turned to one.” William told them.

“Then….we have to survive against him for more than an hour?” Susie said with a groan.

“It’s better than surviving for five whole hours.” Sean told her.

“They’re going to catch us. We’re going to fucking die!” Craig screamed, pulling at his blonde hair.

“Oh great, we’re stuck with him. Can things get any worse?” Matt said annoyed.

Footsteps pounded in the distance from the way they all came, along with hard breathing. Everyone looked back to see someone running full steam at them. They forced them self to stop, nearly running into the group. “Fucking hell!” Matt shouted.

Sam now stood before everyone, hunched over and wheezing frantically. He gripped the sides of his stomach as he caught his breath. “Why do we have to be stuck with him? I’d much rather have the fat guy.” Matt said angrily.

“Matt!” William and Sean said in usion.

“What?” Matt said, oblivious to his cruelty.

“You have a long ways to go if you ever want to have a change of heart.” Sean sighed.

“How did you escape, Sam?” William asked him.

“I hid behind some furniture and booked it out of there when that…..thing wasn’t looking. I’m glad I found people who are still alive.” Sam said, adjusting his glasses around.

He looked up at the group and frowned when his eyes landed on Sean and Susie. He scoffed and walked past them into the group, clearly showing he had no intention to associate himself with them.

“Alright then. If we want to survive the night, we need to hide and not stay in the open. William, you know this place well. I’m sure you can find somewhere we can hide for a good while.” Eddie said.

“Yeah, I do. Just follow me and try to stay quiet. We don’t want him to hear us.” William told them as he began to move down the hall.

“Wait, what about everyone else? They’re in danger. We can’t abandon them.” Sean told them.

“If we go back, Andrew’s going to kill us. We don’t have a choice Sean. I’m sorry. Knowing Jasper, he’ll try and protect as many people as he can. They’re in good hands.” Eddie reassured him.

“Come on, let’s survive the night.” Susie said, grabbing his hand with hers.

The group walked down the different halls, most of the people still shaken up over seeing Andrew killing Zak and all the other people in the room. Sean was as well. He nearly died because he froze up from fear. If it weren’t for Jasper, he’d be gone. If he continued acting like that, he would have no chance of surviving. He needed to regain that confidence he had back in the purgatories.

“So, hey. I’ve been wondering. How do you two know each other?” Sean asked Eddie and William to try easing his mind.

“Me and Will are old friends. We’ve known each other practically our whole lives. Our friendship stayed strong through out all the years, even through college. When you have a friendship like that, you know it can’t be broken.” Eddie told him.

“Except for when you stole my girlfriend.” William reminded him.

“That was all the way back in grade school! Anyway, she dumped you not even two weeks after you began dating.” Eddie said coldly.

“Because you stole her!” William shot back.

“He’s going to find us at this rate if you keep shouting.” Matt told them.

“Ah, right. Anyway, the room is up here.” William said.

They approached a door with the word ‘Security’ near the top of it. William slid his card in a slot and opened the door up. Inside the room there were monitors everywhere aligned against a single wall, with a long table under it. Different machines rested on the table with chairs pushed into it. A few shelves covered the other walls, with everything else in the room being mainly empty. A hanging light allowed everyone to see clearly.

The group entered the room, with just enough space for them all to fit in it comfortably. Eddie ordered people to sit and relax for the time being, while William looked over the monitors. “The equipment is a little outdated, but still works fine. We should be able to see a good amount of the building from here.” William told everyone.

“Can’t wait to watch more people get killed.” Sam said jokingly.

“That’s not funny.” Susie snapped at Sam.

“Do you think you can find Jasper and everyone else?” Sean asked.

“As long as they’re in view of a camera, we should be able to.” William replied.

“There, in that camera.” Eddie said, pointing at a monitor.

The monitor showed off one of the many halls in the building, with a group of people running down it. There were people Sean didn’t recognize that sprinted down the hall, with some people he did know mixed in. James, Jason, Jasper, and even Sylvia the nurse were with the group. Jasper fired down the hall behind them while everyone else continued forward. They all disappeared not long after, with something else replacing them. Andrew emerged into the camera’s view, giving chase after the group. He had what appeared to be splatters of blood on him. He bolted out of view just as quickly as he appeared.

“That’s on the other side of the building. Let’s hope they can lose him.” Eddie said heavily.

“As long as we stay quiet in here, we should be able to at least survive another hour. Get comfortable everyone.” William told the group.

Everyone sat against the walls, talking to one another quietly. Eddie and William sat at the monitors, along with Matt who wanted to do something. Sean joined Susie on the floor, still feeling uneasy. “We’re going to be fine. We’re all going to survive this, I know we will.” Susie said to try and make Sean feel better.

“I hope so. It’s just, what he said. It’s made me think about some stuff.” Sean said, fiddling with his hands.

“Don’t listen to him. He’s just trying to get in your head, make you vulnerable. You have to be strong, not just for yourself. For everyone, both alive and dead.” Susie told him.

“Yeah, right. You’re right. I can do this.”

Susie smiled at him and rested her head against Sean’s shoulder, dozing off to sleep. Sean stayed awake, looking around at the people who lived. It made him wonder what their lives are like. What they did, who they were. They were people too, with their own personalities and past. The room stayed quiet for a few minutes, with everyone either sleeping or looking around at everyone. They were still shaken up, being wary of their surroundings.

“Hey, isn’t that camera close by?” Matt broke the silence, pointing at a monitor.

“Yeah, it is. Who is that?” Eddie asked.

“What’s going on?” Sean asked them, trying not to wake Susie as he got up.

“Some guy is running towards the door for the room. He’s got on like, a suit.” Matt said, staring at the monitor.

“Wait, is that...?” William began to say.

A loud bang came from the door, making everyone jump and waking up anyone who was asleep. Someone swore outside the door, followed by a small beep. The door flew open with someone entering and closing the door behind them. They were breathing heavily as they looked around the room.

“Lance?! You’re still alive!” William said surprised.

“Damn right I am! I’m not letting that thing out there kill me in my own hospital.” The man named Lance said.

“Wait, I recognize your voice.” Matt said from his chair.

“Yeah, you’re always talking over the speakers in this place.” Sam added.

“This is Lancer Adicole. He basically runs the place. You could consider him as a head master or something similar. You can just call him Lance though.” William told them.

“Basically runs the place? I basically own the place! Now, can someone tell me what the hell is going on?” Lance asked.

Looking over Lance, Sean got a intimidating vibe from him. One similar to Jasper but more intense. Lance wore a black suit with a red tie in it along with his sleeves being cuffed. He had brown hair that parted in two different directions, making his forehead bare. His hair was incredibly short, just reaching the top of his ears. He had brown eyes, along with a small nose. His face was long with a short chin that made him look like he’s always disapproving something.

“How can I say this without sounding like a mad man?” Eddie murmured.

“I can tell him. It’s kind of my fault this is happening.” Sean spoke up, standing up from the floor.

“Oh, this will be good.” Sam smirked from the corner.

“You? You caused people to die here? Caused this place to go to shit? My place?!” Lance began to shout.

“Keep it down. We don’t want him to find us.” William said.

“Alright, so. That thing you saw out there, is an infamous murderer called Andrew. He died and then came back as a basically unstoppable machine. He tracked me down and then started to kill people here.” Sean told him.

Lance stared at Sean like he was insane, which anyone would naturally think. Especially considering where they all were. “You’re that kid who burned his house down, right? Because of animatronics chasing after him? Yeah, cut the bull shit. Can someone give me an actual answer?” Lance shouted, not believing a word Sean said.

“He told you the truth. An undead murderer is in this building, killing people.” Eddie stepped in.

“And who the hell are you?” Lance asked, getting up close with Eddie.

“I’m Edward Haton. I work for the FBI. I’m a part of the case that relates to what’s going on here.” Eddie said blatantly, showing off his ID.

Lance backed off from Eddie, no longer showing dominance in the room. He looked around at the people who were still pressed against the walls. “This is your plan? To hide out and wait for it to just stop?” Lance asked mystified.

“All the exits are locked. Nothing can open them up from the inside and most likely outside. We’re stuck inside for the time being.” William informed him.

“Jesus, how did this happen?” Lance said to himself.

“If I were you, I’d be more worried about staying alive than the building.” Eddie said.

“This hospital is my livelihood. If it burns, I burn. My father used to run this place, and his father before him. This place is one with me.” Lance stated.

“That doesn’t sound creepy at all.” Susie whispered to Sean.

“Well, if you want to keep this place alive, I’d suggest you take care of the problem.” Sam butted in, walking over to the esteemed man.

“What are you getting at?” Matt asked, getting up from his chair.

“You heard him in that room. A story can’t end until the problem is solved. And as far as I know, the problem is in the room with us.” Sam said, looking over at Sean.

All eyes now looked over at him, becoming the main focus. Sean looked at all the staring faces that seemed to become suspicious of him. “W-Wait, hold on. I’m not the one who’s killing people!” Sean exclaimed.

“He’s only killing people to get to you, right? So, if he kills you, he’ll just leave.” Sam stated, walking over to Sean.

“This kid, I like him. He knows what’s up.” Lance said, looking at Sam then at Sean. “I always thought you were trouble. Always hurting yourself, causing drama in the hospital. You’re a real pain to deal with.” Lance said, walking over to Sean as well.

“Hold on, wait! He’s still going to kill people. Until it reaches six, no one can escape here. He can kill as many people as he wants until then, that includes you guys!” Sean shouted, while being backed into the corner.

“Maybe that’s true, but it’ll buy us time.” Sam said, closing in on Sean.

Sean backed into a corner, Sam and Lance along with a few other people now moving in on him. It only took a few short seconds for them to turn against Sean. “Hey! You leave him alone! You’re not laying a finger on him.” William shouted, moving in front of Sean.

“Do anything to him and I’ll kill you myself.” Susie stated, wrapping her arms around Sean’s body.

Eddie and Matt joined in to protect Sean from the people now advancing on him. They were outnumbered and had a low chance of fighting off the people. “You work for me. Are you really willing to sacrifice yourself to protect this deranged kid?” Lance asked William.

“I’ve always thought that you weren’t a trustworthy man. It’s obvious now that I was right. I’d die for the people in this hospital, if it meant they’d be safe.” William told him.

“If you hurt him, I can have you arrested.” Eddie told Lance.

The few people that didn’t gang up on Sean stayed pressed against the wall, looking on at what was now unfolding. Eddie drew out his own pistol that he had on him, while the others got into a fighting stance. Before anyone could do anything to someone, a voice shot out into the air.

“Everyone, shut up! Look!” Susie shouted, pointing over at the monitors.

The monitor showing the outside of the room they were in now had something approaching them. At first it was hard to see it, but as it grew closer there was no mistaking them. “Oh fuck, he found us.” Sam whispered, shrinking back from everyone.

“Hold on, he might not know. He could just be looking around. Everyone stay quiet.” Eddie whispered to them.

Everyone watched the monitor as Andrew began to grow closer to the door. They could hear his footsteps from outside the door, becoming louder and heavier with every step. He stopped in front of the door, staring at it. He looked up at the camera, then back at the door. He slammed his hand into the door, creating a vibration of metal. Multiple people had to force their hands over their mouths to stop themselves from screaming. After another few seconds, he left the door and shuffled back down the way he came.

“Oh thank god. If that door wasn’t so solid, we’d be dead.” Matt sighed with relief.

“If he can’t get in here, we can just stay in here the whole night.” Susie said.

“We might be safe, but I refuse to trust you. It’s your fault this is even happening.” Lance said to Sean lowly.

Sean wasn’t listening to him or anyone. His mind was focused on what just happened. Andrew gave up easily after only trying to break down the door a single time. Knowing him, he’d try to do more to get in. As his mind raced to figure out why he left, the others looked at him strangely.

“Hey! I’m talking to you. Don’t ignore me. It’s because of me that you aren’t locked up in some prison, most likely dead!” Lance yelled at Sean.

“Hey, you ok? Sean?” Matt asked, approaching Sean worriedly.

“He isn’t giving up.” Sean said, looking up at them.

“What do you mean, Sean?” William asked him.

“Butcher, he isn’t giving up. He knows he can’t break down that door. So, if he can’t break it down...” Sean told them.

“He’ll find another way in.” Eddie said, beginning to realize what Sean had.

“What are you talking about? Nothing can get into this room unless they have a card from someone who works here. And it can only be someone higher up than most of the staff. Like me.” Lance told them.

“Exactly. Andrew only needs a card from someone. And he could have killed someone who’s capable of unlocking this door.” William stated.

“Then that means…he’s going to get a card from a corpse.” Susie finally realized.

“We need to leave, now!” Sean shouted.

“Everyone out! Go!” Eddie barked.

People began to run to the door, throwing it open as they poured out from the room. They shoved each other out of the way to survive, to get away from the room. Sean followed behind them all from the back, watching as Susie got knocked onto the floor. He rushed over to her and crouched down to help her back up. “Thanks Sean.” She said, rubbing her shoulder.

As Sean helped her up, he looked back in the room, where Craig still stood inside it. He stared up at a clock on the wall, hypnotized by it. “Craig! Come on!” Sean shouted at him.

“When do you think the time will go? Do you think it’ll be soon?” Craig said, not looking away.

“Sean, we need to go, now.” Susie said firmly.

“We can’t leave him! Butcher will kill him.” Sean told her.

“We can leave him, and we’re going to. There’s no point in trying to save him.” Lance said from the hall.

“He’s one of your patients! How can you be fine with letting him die?” Sean yelled at him.

“I’d rather be the one who lives than a guy who overdosed on drugs and is basically brain dead.” Lance told him, then disappeared out of sight down the corner.

“Sean, he’s coming. Please, lets go.” Susie begged him, pulling at his arm.

Susie dragged him out of the room, just as the clock turned to two. In the distance, Sean could hear him returning. The two ran down the hall, away from the room as Craig began to scream. “They’re here! They’re here!” Craig screamed from the room.

Sean turned around just in time to see it unfold. Andrew hobbled into view, slid the card into the door, and stepped inside. The next thing Sean could hear was loud screams, screams of pure agony. Over time, the screams died down as they grew further away from the room. 

He never knew how Craig died, and didn’t want to know. He already saw more than enough death in his life. As he and Susie regrouped with everyone, he could still hear Craig’s cries for help. But there was nothing he could do.


	12. R̷̢̺͈͎͖͉͚͇̳̻̫̞̗͌̏̑͛̄̄̇̾̾́͋͝e̷̮̲̲͎̍͗̽͋͝m̶̧̗̬͇̋͜ǎ̴̭͎̜̝͓̳į̷̡̦̳̝̯̗̤̞͗̕͜ͅn̷͉s̵̛̛͉̞̳̼̩͇̝̘̝̼̉̊̆̄͛͘

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter notes will be at the end of the chapter, due to how long they are.

“This way! Hurry!” Jasper shouted at people.

People ran past him, down the hall and away from the monster in the room. Jasper fired at him, each shot penetrating their body. They didn’t slow down and continued to mow people down with his knife and hand. Jasper kept firing, backing away into the hall Andrew came from.

“Jasper, come on! There’s nothing you can do.” James shouted behind him.

Jasper gritted his teeth and took off down the hall, screams chasing after him as he joined the group of people that managed to escape. He took heavy breaths in as he looked around. A few of the people were his own, their guns empty and only their body armor capable of protecting them now. Most of the other people consisted of staff members and a few patients. James was also a part of the group, sweat damping his shirt.

“All those people...th-they’re….” Jasper mumbled to himself.

“There wasn’t anything you could have done. You managed to save all of these people. The only thing you can do now is protect them from him.” James told him.

“Your friend is right. Thanks to you, we’re all safe for the time being.” An old woman said, walking up to Jasper.

“It’s nothing. I’m just doing my job…” Jasper began, stopping when he realized he didn’t know the woman’s name.

“Sylvia. I’m the nurse for this place.” She told him.

“Thanks for your kind words, Sylvia.” Jasper said kindly.

“Not to interrupt or anything but, have you seen someone named Sean?” A slightly large man asked Jasper.

“I think he went down the other hall, along with some other people. Do you know him?” James asked.

“Yeah, I do. We’re friends. He told me some of his story.” The man said.

“Then you should have an idea of what’s going on.” Jasper said.

“I do, for the most part. And my name’s Jason.” He told them.

“Well Jason, I think we should get as far from that room as we can.” Jasper stated.

“I know of a room we can hide in. It’s where I work most of the day.” Sylvia told them.

“Then we’ll head there. Let’s go, quickly now.” Jasper told them.

They followed behind Jasper, with James in the back keeping an eye out. They walked through the building, growing further away from the main room. In the distance they could hear people screaming, their lives being taken from them. “Those screams, they’re going to haunt me.” Jason moaned.

“Keep your cool. I know it’s rough, but you have to stay calm and collected.” James told him.

“The room is up here on the right.” Sylvia told them.

The group approached a door as Sylvia walked up to it. She took out a card and slid it into a slot. The door opened up and the group flooded into the room. It had a cold feeling to it, with medical supplies covering the place. A large window that covered most of the wall overlooked the trees that surrounded the large building.

“We can’t stay here for long. It won’t be long until he comes down here.” James told Jasper.

“I don’t plan on staying, we’ll stay long enough for everyone to catch their breath.” Jasper said.

“Well, do you have a plan? Bullets don’t really work that well on him.”

“It does slow him down. I’ll fire at him for as long as I can. It’ll give us a chance to at least run far enough away.”

“Sorry to bother you two. That thing out there, what exactly is it?” Jason butted in.

“I thought you knew everything already from Sean.” James said.

“Well, I don’t know everything. Just the basic idea of it all. He never got around to telling me about….that thing.” Jason said, glancing over at the sealed door.

“Well, that thing is Andrew. He came back as that and Sean tried to finish him off for good. He somehow survived though, and frankly none of us, not even Sean, knows how he did.” James summarized for Jason.

“Wow….I-I’m not sure how to respond to that. I figured he was someone pretty bad but….Andrew…” Jason stuttered.

“You have nothing to fear, Jason. Me and James will protect you and these people. You won’t get hurt.” Jasper reassured him.

“I’m sure you will. In the meantime, I’ll just hang out with everyone else.” Jason told them as he walked away, hesitating briefly.

“Jasper, you and I both know that we can’t take him on. How are you going to protect these people?” James asked him once Jason left.

“I have no choice. I have to do something or these people will die. And I don’t want the fact that I failed them on my conscious.” Jasper whispered.

“You two are doing a lot of whispering. Trying to keep a secret?” Sylvia asked, approaching the two.

“Just trying to figure things out, nothing to worry about.” Jasper told her.

“Oh, there’s a lot to worry about. You aren’t fooling anyone. Look at those poor souls.” Sylvia said, pointing at the group.

They were all either sitting on furniture or resting up against the wall. They were stricken with fear, shaking wildly from what they witnessed. A few of them had their eyes shut tight, hoping that everything would be fine once they opened them again. The two men looked on at them, regretting their dishonesty.

“These people are scared out of their minds. And frankly, so am I. We’re dealing with something we’ve never faced before. Maybe we are lying to them, saying everything will be fine. But right now, that’s what they need to hear. That everything will be fine.” Jasper told her.

“Maybe. What do I know? I’m just an old hag working at a mental institution.” Sylvia said, chuckling to herself.

A thud came from the door, making everyone look over at it. Another thud came after it, harder than the last one. Jasper motioned at everyone to lay low, as he began to slowly move closer to the door. “That door won’t hold. It’s not as thick as some of the other ones in this building.” Sylvia whispered to Jasper from across the room.

“Don’t worry, I know what I’m doing.” Jasper told her.

He grabbed a metal tray off a counter in the room, removing the tools inside it. He reached the side of the door, with more thuds coming from behind it.

He squatted next to it, prepared to protect everyone. One last thud came before the door slammed into the floor. Andrew waltzed into the room, not noticing Jasper right away. His eyes were directed at the people in the room, screaming from his presence. Andrew then turned around from a presence he felt, being greeted with a metal tray slamming into his face. He grabbed at the wall to keep himself standing, looking over at Jasper.

“Aren’t you brave, protecting these people from me. Though, a simple metal tray isn’t going to stop me.” Andrew said, repositioning his body.

Jasper backed away from him, with Andrew rushing at him. Jasper drew out his gun and fired it. A bullet landed in Andrew’s neck, having next to no effect on him. As Jasper continued firing, James directed everyone out of the room. Andrew swung his knife at Jasper, cutting into his shoulder blade. Jasper winced while grabbing at his new wound.

“You know, in the past I always killed my victims in gruesome ways. Not because I got a kick out of it. I killed them like that because almost no one could ever recognize them. And if they couldn’t recognize them, then that just made people more antsy and wanting to know if its someone they knew or loved.” Andrew told him grimly.

Andrew’s head snapped downwards as a metal tray hit him in the back of his head. Andrew turned around to see James standing in the doorway. Jasper took the small window of time and booked it to the doorway. Andrew chased after him, swinging violently to try and get a hit. Jasper slid out of the room and down the hall with James, Andrew still right behind them limping the entire way.

“How the hell is he catching up with us?!” James shouted.

“I don’t know and I don’t care. We’re not going to die tonight.” Jasper told him.

Jasper fired off his gun again at Andrew, most of the bullets hitting him. The two finally reached the group, running behind them while they ran down the halls. Jasper continued to fire at Andrew, who began to slow down. Jasper’s gun began to click, over and over as he tried to fire. “Shit, I’m out of bullets.” Jasper said.

“Take my gun!” James yelled, taking out his pistol.

Jasper grabbed it, tossing his own on to the floor. He loaded the gun and fired at Andrew again. He became dazed from a few shots that hit him, but only for a few seconds. During that time, the group turned a corner and then another one, managing to lose Andrew for the time being after a while. They stopped to catch their breaths, sweat running down their clothes that clung to them.

“I can’t keep doing this. I’m not capable of running for such long periods of time. We have to find somewhere to hide.” James panted.

“It’s only one, there’s five hours left in the night.” Jason wheezed.

“There has to be somewhere we can hide from them. Somewhere in this labyrinth, there must be a place we can hide.” One of Jasper’s men said.

“There is. The security room has a thick door that even he can’t break down. I don’t have high enough entry to get inside, but if we can find someone who does then we’ll be safe.” Sylvia told them.

“The only person I know who does, that could still be alive, is William.” Jason told them.

“Then we hope to god he isn’t dead yet and go find him.” Jasper said, standing up straight.

“He went down the other hall, I’m pretty sure. That would mean he’s on the other side of the building. He could already be in the security room.” Sylvia said.

“Then let’s head over there now. It’s a risky move but we have to do it.” James said.

“Then let’s get a move on.” Jasper told them.

A scream filled the air followed by even more screams. Jasper snapped his head up towards the source, being from the group itself. On the other side of the group, Andrew stood before them with a dead body already by his feet that belonged to a patient. He lunged at another helpless person, stabbing into them and retracting his knife.

“Run!” Jasper screamed at them.

The remaining survivors ran as fast as they could away from him, panting and terrified out of their mind. Andrew gave chase, limping after them at a fast pace that seemed impossible. He threw his hand down at another patient, lifting them into the air slightly from their clothing. With one toss, they collided with Sylvia. They both fell to the floor in a pile of sprawled out limbs.

“Shit, keep going! Head for the other side of the building.” Jasper barked at everyone.

“No, Jasper! You can’t save them.” James shouted at him.

“I can damn well try to.” Jasper said to him.

Jasper bolted at Andrew, throwing his weight against his injured leg. He gripped his fingers around the pipe and began to pull at it. Andrew let out a low shriek and sent his knife into Jasper's back multiple times. He retracted it and then plunged it back in, scraping bone in the process. Jasper gasped as the knife dug into him and then pulled out one last time. He fell to the floor, breathing heavily as blood began to dribble out of him. He looked on as Andrew approached his next victims.

“No...d-don’t…” Jasper grunted, clawing at the floor under him.

Andrew kept advancing until he stood over them. The two continued to struggle back up, fear consuming them and making it harder to escape. Andrew bent down and plunged his knife into the patient’s throat. Jasper could see her life being drained already, deep and sharp gasps coming from their mouth. Faint snaps of metal emerged from Andrew’s body as he stayed in that position.

Jasper pushed himself up from the ground, doing anything to get back up again. He fell down after only raising his body a few inches from the ground. He could hear her screaming now, unable to escape. He could hear something else too.

“Jasper!” A voice shouted in the distance.

Jasper looked up to see James running towards him. “No….J-James…” Jasper choked out.

James sidestepped pass Andrew, who merely dove at him slightly before returning back to the floor. James grabbed Jasper and lifted him up on his feet, using himself as support to carry him. “You idiot...w-why…” Jasper mumbled.

“I’m sorry, we have to go.” James said, nearly refusing to finish his sentence.

“No...no…” Jasper whispered.

The two slunk past Andrew, who had already started to kill Sylvia. His decayed hand wrapped around her throat, choking her out her remaining air. His knife dove into her mouth, slicing around inside of it as blood poured out. Her eyes grew wider as she squirmed around, blood spurting out from her cut gums. They couldn’t watch it unfold, they looked away and prayed it would end soon.

Andrew didn’t go after them until she was dead, with blood covering her open mouth that had now increased in size. He stood back up, the metal in him creaking as he moved. The two men had already went down a corner, doing the best they could to escape him.

“I told everyone to head to the other side of the building. They’ll be safer there.” James told Jasper.

“I told you not to come back. Why the hell did you?” Jasper coughed out.

“I knew you wouldn’t be able to save them. He would have murdered you, and I’d have to live with the guilt of knowing I could have saved your life.” James said.

“I could have saved them. They didn’t have to die!” Jasper cried out.

“Keep it down. You couldn’t have saved them, you know that. I’m sorry, Jasper. We need to get away from him.”

“At this rate he’ll catch us. You need to leave me behind. Save yourself.”

“Not happening. You won’t die like this.”

They sped up their movement, turning down another corner to try and lose him. His mechanical body wheezed in the distance, indicating he was coming. Jasper stumbled only for James to grab a hold of him again. Footsteps echoed from behind in the dimly lit hall, growing louder.

“I’m sorry about earlier. About being rough on you when you were standing up for Abigail. I know you have a soft spot for her. And I’m sorry for all the other times I wasn’t the kindest to you.” Jasper told him.

“Don’t talk like that. You’ll survive this. All of us will. Come on, get yourself together.” James said, repositioning Jasper so he stood up straighter.

“To be frank, I don’t think anyone will. No one can escape and no one can enter. This is an endless maze, no exit in sight. It’s going to be our tomb....” Jasper mumbled.

“You’re losing blood but not a whole lot. Try focusing on something else, like your family.” James told him.

“Heh, my family? My wife is so sweet, she’s always been there for me. Even in the roughest of times.”

“Alright, that’s good. Keep talking.”

Metal scraped against metal in the distance, becoming more intense by the second. In front of them was the knocked down door of the nurses office. They made their way inside it again, James directing Jasper over to a bed. “My daughter, Ellie, she’s a tough one. Always could get out of a bad situation. She’s gotten out of plenty of groundings from me.” Jasper chuckled, followed by a wheeze.

“She sounds like an amazing daughter.” James said, helping Jasper onto the bed.

“She is, she really is. I’m so proud of her. She’s going to do great things in this world.”

James rushed over to the cabinets, flinging them open and rummaging around. Jasper felt light headed, his vision a blur of shadows. His eyes began to close, darkness beginning to surround him. “Jasper? Jasper?! Stay with me!” James said in a muffled voice.

Jasper opened his eyes again, James standing over him with medical supplies. He turned his head around at the sound of someone approaching. He turned back to Jasper with a terrified expression still plastered on him. “Ok, you need to pretend you’re dead. Just act like you’re dead, but don’t fall asleep.” James told him.

Jasper nodded softly and looked up at the ceiling. James left his side, sprinting to the back of the room to hide. While he hid, Jasper could feel himself growing distant. Mechanical whirs filled the air with a figure appearing just outside of Jasper’s vision. The figure began to approach him, which made Jasper close his eyes softly and hold his breath in.

The figure reached him, looking down at his body. Jasper kept his eyes closed, trying not to move. He could feel something hovering over his chest, ready to touch it. In only a few seconds, he would know that Jasper was faking it. It’d be over and Jasper would be dead.

“Hey! Get away from him! Haven’t you already done enough harm?” James shouted from the distance.

The figure must have looked over at him, because Jasper no longer felt their presence over him. Jasper could hear someone running, with the figure following after them. Groans and creaks filled the air, slowly disappearing as it left the room. Jasper opened his eyes up, scanning the now empty room. James and Andrew were no longer in the room.

Jasper steadied himself on the bed, sitting up and looking over at the supplies next to him. He couldn’t fix himself up all on his own, someone else would need to do it. He laid back down on the bed, a small smile forming on his face.

“You did good kid, you did good....” Jasper said to himself.

~ * ~

“I think we’re far enough away from him.” Eddie told the group.

The group stopped running and stood in place, catching their breath from the long run they had done. They were in another hall of the hospital, one Sean recognized. They were near the room patients could draw in. Looking at the room, Sean remembered his meltdown and the drawing he made.

“Only four hours left, right? We can’t keep doing this. Hiding and then running again, only to hide somewhere else. We need to find someplace he can’t get us.” William wheezed.

“There’s always the lowest level. We could hide down there.” Matt suggested.

“No way. I’m not going anywhere near there.” Sam said.

“We’re running out of options here. Unless you have an idea, we’re going to have to go down there.” Matt told him.

“Actually, I know a place that even he can’t get into. My office, it’s on the floor above us. If we can reach it, we’ll be safe.” Lance told them.

“I’m sure he made the elevators stop working, so we’ll have to go up the stairs.” William said.

“Then let’s go. I don’t want to be out here in the open anymore.” Susie stated.

The group trekked towards the staircase closest to them. The entire time they walked, faint screams echoed around them. Sean watched the group from behind them, noticing how some of them seemed so calm. “We should have saved him. He didn’t deserve to die.” Sean told Susie quietly.

“I know. He may have been crazy, but he was innocent. If we tried to save him though, we would have died too.” Susie told him in the same quiet tone as his.

“Still, we just abandoned him. Who does that to someone? Just abandon them without a second thought.” Sean said depressingly.

“Those two gave it no second thoughts.” Susie said, motioning over to Sam and Lance. “You, me, and everyone else did. All of us would have saved them if we could. You can’t save everyone, Sean. Try to focus on the people you can save.”

“I’ll try to. But, I can’t make any promises.”

“That’s better than nothing.”

A minute or two went by as they walked in the halls, until they reached a flight of stairs. Right in front of them were a few corpses from staff members and patients. One of the bodies also belonged to a soldier. “He’s been through here. It seems he has a decent layout of the place, since he knows where to look for people. We should be careful.” William warned them.

The group nodded then began to walk up the steps to the upper floor. While walking up them, the eerie quietness of the building began to be noticed by everyone. “It’s awfully quiet up here, don’t you think?” Matt said.

“Yes, it is. Though, there’s the possibility that no one has managed to escape the first floor yet.” Lance told him.

“I’ve never been up here before. It looks kind of dead.” Sean said as they reached the floor.

“That’s because this is where most of the staff work when they aren’t with patients. The patients aren’t allowed up here.” William said.

“Ah, yeah. That makes sense.” Sean replied.

Entering the second floor of the building, Sean felt an eerie vibe from it. The whole floor was dead quiet, with not nearly as many halls as the first floor. Multiple doors aligned the halls it did have, each one either belonging to a staff member, or another room they used.

“Up here on the left, it’ll take us to my office. Let’s go.” Lance told them, walking into the hall.

Their footsteps were the only noises anyone could hear. No screams filled the air, or metal bending and breaking. Pure silence, like the world had died. “It’s really quiet. Like, by a lot.” Matt whispered.

“Again, no one has probably reached this floor yet.” Lance said with a agitated voice.

“I mean, someone should have made it up here, considering how many people are in the hospital.” Matt told him.

“If someone is up here, it doesn’t matter. We should be focusing on surviving.” Sam butted in.

“Exactly. Now keep it down. We need to be alert, in case something happens.” Lance whispered.

After walking down a few more halls, the group reached a door with a different look to the others at the end of the room. Instead of only one door, it had two that looked more secure than the others on the floor. Lance walked up to the doors, taking out his ID card from his pocket. He slid it into the slot, with a faint beep emitting as he did.

“Only my card can open my office. If another card were to be used, a loud siren would emerge from the doors.” Lance told them, seeming to be proud of this fact.

“Yeah, that’s great. Can we head inside now?” Eddie asked him.

Lance looked over at him, slightly annoyed, but obliged. He pulled the two doors wide open, his office light blinding the group briefly. As they eyes adjusted to the bright light, they walked inside. Lance’s office looked rather normal, with a large wooden desk near the center and large windows in the back of the room. A carpet covered most of the floor, with a corner of the room filled with filing cabinets. A large computer set up sat on the desk, with a few miscellaneous objects scattered across it.

“This room looks a lot like Jasper’s office, but with a rug.” Sean noted.

“Yeah, it does. I hope him and James are alright.” Eddie said worriedly.

“You can find out. My computer is connected to all the cameras in this building.” Lance told them from his desk, placing his ID on it.

“Wait, why do you need a security room then?” Matt asked.

“Money, obviously.” Lance said with a wink.

Matt stared at him while Eddie walked over to the computer. He sat down in the chair and began to look through it. “Do you see them anywhere?” Sean asked him, walking over to his side.

“Or Jason? A slightly large guy, looks like a dad in his fifties or so.” Susie added, walking up next to Sean.

“Hold on, give me a second.” Eddie told them.

He fumbled around the computer for a bit longer, the others joining around him as he searched. “In that camera, right there.” Sean said to loudly, pointing at one of the camera feeds.

Eddie clicked on it, increasing the size of the feed so they could get a better look. The camera showed off the nurses office, where the door had been broken open and now rested on the floor. A man laid on one of the beds in the room, a small pool of blood forming underneath him. His chest moved up and down steadily, showing a slither of life remaining in them.

“That’s Jasper. Where’s that room located?” Eddie asked William quickly.

“On the main floor, on the other side of the hospital.” William told him.

Eddie got up from the chair and began to head for the doors in the front of the room. Sean followed after him, only for Eddie to tell him to stay. “You can’t go out there. You’re going to die if you do.” Sean told him.

“Jasper’s in trouble. He’ll bleed out if I don’t do something. You all need to stay here, it’s safer. I’ll be back before you know it.” Eddie reassured them.

Before anyone else could try and convince him to stay, Eddie left the room. No one said anything, with them only looking around at each other. A loud thud filled the room, originating from the windows. The group turned around to see Sam standing near them with a chair in his hands.

“Why the hell won’t these windows break?!” Sam yelled.

“There’s no way out. We’re trapped in here until it’s six. Anyway, even if you broke that window, you’d probably break a bone from the drop.” Susie told him.

“In the meantime, we should look through the different cameras. See where he is, while also keeping an eye on Eddie.” William suggested.

“We don’t really have any other options so, go nuts.” Lance said.

William nodded and sat down in the chair. He flipped through the different cameras, looking for anything in them. Everyone else in the group proceeded to do their own things. Sam continued to try and break the windows, Lance sat down in a chair he had in the office, while Matt walked around the room looking at the different things in it. The few stragglers of people that were part of the group talked to one another, and at times the others in the room. Sean stood in the room silently, looking over at the doors.

“You’re worried about them.” Susie said, walking up to him.

“Yeah, and I’m worried about us. About everyone. Who knows how many people are dead already. And who knows how many more will die.” Sean said morbidly.

“You need to trust them. Eddie and Jasper will do anything to protect other innocent people. I’m sure Eddie will find more people to save while down there. Try and focus on something else.” Susie said.

“That’s kind of hard to do. I can’t just block out what’s happening. Everywhere I look, I see horror and despair.”

“Try anyway. Think of something, something that isn’t grim. It’ll ease your mind, trust me.” Susie said.

She kissed him on the cheek and left him to stare at the doors alone. Sean wanted to think of something, anything else that wasn’t the current event unfolding. He closed his eyes tight, blocking out the light in the room. 

His mind began to wander to memories and feelings of his past, parts of him he treasured for so long. People he knew, people he lost. The ones who were always there for him, the ones who loved him. The things he discovered, the things he longed for. They swarmed his mind in only a few short seconds, all clumping together as a string of events. One by one, going off across a timeline. Telling a story, his story. A story of regret, love, drama, pain. The story of life.

“Hey! It’s three now! We’re halfway there to surviving this nightmare!” Matt shouted out.

Sean looked over at him, the light filling his vision again as he opened them. Matt was looking up at a clock on the wall, which did indeed say three. Sean smiled at his joy, his determination to survive. He walked over to Matt and joined him by his side, looking up at the clock with him.

“Hey. I’ve been wondering.” Matt began.

“About what?” Sean asked, looking over to him.

“You had to like, survive until six in those places, right?”

“For most of them, yeah.”

“What did it feel like to survive them?”

Sean stared back up at the clock, the minute hand moving much slower than it should. Each purgatory he survived in was different. Each one were filled with different qualities and horror. But each one gave Sean the same feeling when he survived.

“It felt like all the stress and pain that it gave me suddenly dissolved into nothing. Like a huge weight was being lifted off me. Even with the weight gone though, I still had a small struggle with breathing properly. A lingering sensation stayed with me, even after surviving. This sensation, of worry and fear that remained to the very end.” Sean told him.

“Sounds emotional.” Matt said with a small smile.

“Yeah, it was. But, it was worth it in the end.”

“Yeah. Um, listen. I want to thank you for what you said earlier to me.”

“No need to thank me. I knew you could move on from it, and I was right. You can’t cling on to the past forever. Otherwise it’ll just consume you.” Sean said.

“Well, Andrew doesn’t seem to know that. You know, since he wants to kill you and all.” Sam said suddenly, walking over to them.

“Sam, we don’t need this kind of shit right now. You can harass people all you want when this is over.” Matt said, already getting annoyed.

“Relax, I’m not here to start any trouble. I just want to talk.” Sam said with a grin.

“Alright, then let’s talk about why you’re such a dick.” Sean said.

Sam was taken back by Sean’s comment, but only briefly. He recollected himself, grinning once again. “Whoa there, that came out of nowhere. Why are you so curious about me? What, do you think you can make me have a change of heart like Matt?” Sam asked, shoving his shoulder into Matt.

Matt gave him a cold glare as he moved away from Sam. Sean could tell things would get worse. He ignored Sam’s comment and spoke to him. “Once this is all over, I’m going to be starting a new life. I most likely won’t see you again, and I’d like to at least end on good terms before then.” Sean stated.

“Right. Unfortunately, I don’t feel the same way. So, I’m going to excuse myself now.” Sam said, beginning to walk away.

“I know what it’s like.” Matt blurted out.

Sam froze in place, turning around to give Matt a strange stare. He walked back over to the two, staring at Matt the whole time. “No, you don’t. You killed your own family. I watched my brother die. You don’t know what it’s like, so don’t even say you do.” Sam said in a fierce tone.

“Sam, you and I both know that your brother died because of you.”

“No, he didn’t. He died because some god damn homeless guy stabbed him!”

“No, they were injured. He would have survived if you brought him to a hospital. But, you didn't. You brought him home instead.”

“Shut the fuck up! Just because you’ve managed to get over your little incident, doesn’t mean I have.”

Sam threw a fist into Matt’s face, knocking him back slightly. The situation was escalating, with Sam becoming more and more aggressive towards Matt. Sean attempted to stop them, but Matt made him stay where he was. Everyone else was now watching the scene unfold.

“Sam, the first step to recovering is to realize what exactly went down. Until you can overcome it, you won’t get any better.”

“I’m fine! I know exactly what fucking happened. It wasn’t my fault.”

“Sam.”

“I didn't kill my brother! I didn’t!”

“Sam.”

“It’s not my fault. I-It’s not.”

“Sam.”

“I-It’s not...it’s…”

“Sam.”

“......It’s my fault.”

Sam released his clenched fists, dropping them to his sides. He looked down at the floor, small tears beginning to run from his eyes. “I just….I tried to save him. We were closer to his place than the hospital, a-and neither of us had our phones.” Sam began through his tears.

“He was a doctor, he...he had the equipment and such at his place. I thought, I could patch him up. Th-That I could save him.” Sam stopped momentarily, wiping at his eyes then repositioning his glasses before continuing on.

“I did the best I could, I fixed his open wound. He lost so much blood though. He was barely conscious. An ambulance wouldn’t make it in time, they’d get there to late. So, I-I thought, I could give him my blood.”

“I did all the things, inserted the tubes and such. But, it didn’t work. He died, died because of me.”

Sam finished what he wanted to say, now only crying softly through his hands. Matt and Sean comforted him as best they could. The other people in the room stopped looking at the three men, and returned to their own business. At times, they'd glance over at them. After a minute or two, Sam was in a state where he could talk again.

“I was always an outcast. No one really cared for me, or took notice of my presence. My own parents always liked my brother more. He was the only person that really cared for me. Saw me as something, instead of nothing.”

“He sounded like a good brother.” Sean said.

“He really was. He...was my only family. When he died, I didn’t see a reason to live anymore. I wanted to be with him, since no one else cared for me.”

“I’m glad you didn’t take your own life. You’re a good guy, deep down. You just need some more help to get there.” Matt told him.

“Yeah, I know. I’ve been a huge cunt since the beginning. I just thought, it’d be easier to have everyone hate me from the beginning, than have them hate me over time.” Sam said.

“I’m positive that if people got to know you, they could like you. It’d take time, but I’m sure they would come around.” Sean said.

“Maybe. Thanks, I’m glad I was, able, to say all of that. Since, you know, there’s a chance we might not survive this.” Sam said grimly.

“Don’t talk like that. We’ll survive, all of us.” Sean said.

“If you say so.” Sam said with a barely noticeable smile.

He walked away from the two, with William now heading over to them. He had a smile on his face, clearly showing he was happy to see what unfolded. “Look at you. You managed to do some good, Matt.” William said, patting Matt on the back.

“Yeah, I did. Though, it was rather easy to get through to him.” Matt said.

“Sometimes that’s the case. People may act like they have a tough layer to them, but in reality they’re actually soft.” William said.

“I’m glad we got things patched up with him. That’s one less thing I have to carry on my back.” Sean said.

“Wait, what is...? What the hell is that?!” Lance said abruptly from the desk.

The three turned around to Lance pointing at the monitor, his face confused and horrified. Sean headed over to them, as so did everyone else. They gathered around the monitor to see what made Lance recoil in disgust. Fairly soon, everyone else had similar expressions like Lance’s.

A camera feed had been clicked on, with it now covering the whole monitor. In the feed, two people were on the floor of one of the halls. They were both surrounded by a small pool of blood, both of them no longer breathing life. One of the people Sean didn’t recognize, but based on their outfit, they were a patient. The other person on the floor Sean did know. It was Sylvia.

Her entire mouth had been cut open, with blood having poured out of it. Her eyes stared up at the ceiling lifelessly. It was hard to tell, but a large wound was present around her neck, like she had been strangled.

“Oh my god, oh my god!” Sam shouted, leaving the monitor from pure disgust.

“I can’t watch this.” Susie said, looking away.

“Well…..that’s not normal.....” Matt said, moving his body around uncomfortably.

“He’s a monster. He’s a fucking monster. Killing and hurting people relentlessly. All of this is just part of life for him. Something he can do as he pleases.” Sean said angrily.

“I can’t look at this anymore.” William said, exiting out of the feed.

William let out a sharp gasp, jumping back slightly in his chair. Sean saw what he did, and felt the same way. From one of the camera feeds, Andrew could be seen on the second floor, moving through the halls.

“W-What?! He’s on this floor?!” Lance screamed, pushing William aside.

“Wait, what?!” Sam said, rushing over to the monitor.

Lance clicked on a camera feed, increasing its size. On it, Andrew limped down a hall on the second floor. A large amount of blood covered his body, mainly his arms. He continued down the hall until he vanished out of sight. Lance exited out of the feed and clicked on another one. Andrew was in the new feed, still heading down a hall.

“Does he know we’re up here?” Susie asked.

“He can’t know. We lost him on the first floor. There’s no way he could know.” William said, staring at Andrew moving.

“Well, he’s heading to this room right now!” Matt shouted.

“Shut it! Even if he does reach the doors, he can’t get in. Only I can.” Lance hissed.

“He’s right. We’re fine, there’s nothing to worry about.” Susie said, trying to stay calm.

A sharp bang came from the two doors, making everyone jump back. They looked on at the doors, another bang never coming from them. Sean looked down at the monitor, looking through the different cameras. He clicked on one of them, increasing the size of the feed. The camera showed the hall outside of the doors, where Andrew now was. He looked straight into the camera, his mask open partially, allowing his face to be revealed more than usual.

“What the hell is that?!” Lance shouted, backing away from the monitor at a fast pace.

“That’s him. The guy who’s been killing everyone.” Matt told him.

Lance stared at the monitor, his breathing becoming heavy and frantic. He walked back to the desk, pushing down on a button that’s attached to a small grey microphone connected to his desk. A faint buzz filled the air from the speakers in the ceiling, until Lance’s voice replaced them.

“Get the fuck out of my hospital!” Lance shouted into the microphone.

Andrew continued to stare up at the camera, not moving in the slightest. Lance clenched his jaw, his finger pressing down harder on the button. “You think that you can just come in here and kill people just because of a grudge with a kid?! If I were you, I’d leave right now! Unless you want to be obliterated by the people who will be here at six!” Lance shouted.

The others had backed away from Lance, watching from behind him as he screamed into the microphone like a spoiled brat. Andrew didn’t budge or speak or do anything. He only stared into the camera, with no emotion. And then, after a few seconds, he simply left. He limped away from the doors and down the hall he came from.

“There we go, not much of a man now.” Lance said with a grin.

“And you’re the guy who runs this place?” Matt said, looking at him with a concerned look.

“That was….unnecessary, to say the least.” William said.

“I’m not looking for your approval. He’s gone now, isn’t he? We have nothing to fear.” Lance said.

“We didn’t have anything to fear when he arrived. He can’t get in here.” Susie said with an attitude.

“He’s coming back.” Sean said, looking at the camera feed.

The group looked back at the monitor, watching as Andrew returned. He now held something in his hand, dragging it across the floor. They knew exactly what it was and the sight of it became sickening.

Andrew dragged a person by his side, a person who was still alive. Their feet skidded against the floor, along with their knees. Both of their legs were broken, and bent in a sickening direction. Bones stuck out of the legs, with blood running down their pants. Large wounds and cuts covered their body, blooding drenching their clothes. Most of the people in the group didn't know who the person was, but Sean did and he was the one who reacted the most out of everyone.

“James?!” Sean shouted, getting closer to the monitor.

Andrew reached the doors, dropping James onto the floor by him. James grabbed at the floor weakly, most of his energy clearly having been drained. Andrew turned towards him, crouching down and drawing his knife backwards.

“No!” Sean screamed.

Sean shoved everyone out of the way, grabbing Lance’s ID in the process and then running to the doors. He could hear them shouting from behind him, giving chase after him. He didn’t look back, he pressed on. He couldn’t let him die. Not another soul would.

He slammed into the doors, throwing his hand at the slot by them as he shoved the card in. Once he heard the beep, he pushed them open. He ran at them, his body colliding with Andrew’s. He didn’t budge, rather he looked over at Sean.

“Look at that, it worked. You came running out here, like I hoped you would. I knew there was a chance of you not coming, because of them stopping you. I’m glad they didn’t.” Andrew told him, his hand shooting down at Sean.

It wrapped around Sean’s throat, choking him out of his life. Sean wheezed while he tried to attack him. Andrew kept looking at him, his expression staying dead. “After everything that happened, I knew you wouldn’t be able to watch another person die at my hands. When he came at me in a attempt to save that old man,” Andrew said, looking down at James. “I knew that I could use him. To coax you out. I came up here after seeing all of you from the cameras in the security room.”

Sean’s desperate struggles to fight back were useless. They did nothing to aid him against Andrew. But he didn’t stop, he kept trying to fight back. “Well, your plan was clever. I’d never be able to get into that room. You would have survived. But, the scars I have inflicted on you are just to strong.” Andrew said.

Sean’s struggles began to slow down, becoming stiff and motionless. Sean tried to fight on, wanting for him to die for good. To never come back again. A distant shout came from the room, followed by Sean being hurled over towards James. He landed right by him, coughing and wheezing hysterically.

“Trying to be the hero, are you? That only works in stories.” Andrew said nearby.

Sean could hear multiple voices nearby screaming, ones he couldn’t tell who they belonged to. Someone grabbed him and hoisted him back to his feet. William and Matt came into view, grabbing James and lifting him up as well. They carried him the same way you would for a newborn infant, only they used both of their arms to carry him. “Come on, I got you.” Susie said next to Sean.

Sean looked over at her, seeing fear in her face. From inside the room, Sean could see Andrew going after someone. It was then that Sean realized all the other remaining people that had followed them were still in the room, along with Sam. “Get away from me! Please! I don’t want to die!” Sam cried from the room along with other screams.

Sean stopped in his tracks, looking into the office where Andrew was advancing on them all. Susie grabbed his hand and pulled him away, with the others next to him. They all broke into a small run, keeping at a slow enough pace that James could endure. The entire time they moved further from the office, Sam’s and all the other peoples screams could be heard. 

Desperate screams for help, cries for someone to be there. Crying. More crying. Finally, after they had reached the stairs again, they could no longer be heard.

“We have to go back for them! We can’t let them die.” Sean exclaimed.

“Sean, they’re dead. They’re gone. There’s nothing we can do but escape. We need to get as far away from Andrew as we can.” Matt said, clearly wanting to go back too.

“I say we go back down to the first floor. There’s more halls on that floor than the third floor, we can lose him quicker down there.” Lance told them.

“Let’s….let’s go then.” William said, shaken up from what had just happened.

The group headed down the stairs, away from Andrew with each step they took. William and Matt walked behind everyone, as they carefully walked down the stairs with James in their arms. Sean on the other hand barely focused on walking down the stairs. He couldn’t get Sam’s screams or the others out of his head. Their blood curdling screams for help that never came. And after they got through to Sam. They had let more person die, more killed by Andrew. 

Sean couldn’t take it, didn’t want to suffer more. He could feel himself breaking. The things Andrew told him about the world, about his life. They were all coming true.

~ * ~

Eddie grunted as he ran through the halls, slowing down whenever he heard something out of place. He reached the stairs, stopping to catch his breath. He looked around to make sure the coast was clear. He crept down the stairs quickly, making sure to stay quiet but to remain fast. Once he reached the first floor, he headed to the other side of the building.

“Hang in there, Jasper. I’m coming.” Eddie said to himself.

He bolted through the halls, with a pistol in his hands. Eddie and Jasper had one, just in case. James did as well, but almost never used it. He never got the hang of using a gun. Eddie had told him multiple times that him not learning how to operate one would be his downfall.

Going through the many halls, Eddie passed by multiple bodies. Bodies belonging to patients and staff members, one or two even belonging to soldiers. Each body has a pool of blood around them, with heavy wounds across their body ranging from different grotesque features. Most of them were contained near their head and chest.

Using small signs that occasionally were located on corners, Eddie found his way to the nurse's offices. As he entered it, he could see Jasper on the bed. He rushed over to him, shaking him slightly.

“Jasper?! Jasper, come on!” Eddie said loudly.

Jasper mumbled softly, opening his eyes enough to make out Eddie. A small grin formed on Jasper’s face as he looked at him. “Hey. Glad to see you’re alive.” Jasper said, with not much strength.

“You’re going to be fine. I’ll fix you up and then we’re going to head somewhere.” Eddie told him.

Eddie moved over to the supplies next to the bed, rummaging through them. Jasper slowly sat himself up, nearly falling back down on the bed. He watched Eddie grab different objects, then return back over to him. “You were always good with medical stuff. I’m surprised you never became a doctor.” Jasper said.

“Yeah, I probably would have been a good one. But, this is what I wanted to do for most of my life. It’s been my dream.” Eddie told him.

Eddie lifted up Jasper’s shirt, taking it off him so he could look at the wound better. Jasper stared off into the hall, no sound coming from it. He could only hear Eddie going to work on his wound. “You’re lucky. By some miracle, it seems nothing major got damaged.” Eddie told him.

“That is a miracle.” Jasper chuckled to himself.

“Hey, do you know where James is?” Eddie asked him.

“He brought me in here, tried to patch me up. But, Andrew found us. He managed to get Andrew away from here. He hasn’t returned and I haven’t heard anything out there.” Jasper told him, followed by a rough cough.

“That idiot. I swear, he better make it out of this.” Eddie said.

“He is an idiot, but an idiot with a heart of gold. He’d doing anything to try and protect others.”

“He really does try to. I just hope he got away.”

“You and me both.”

The two remained quiet as Eddie worked on Jasper’s wound. He cleaned it up as best he could, patching it up so it couldn’t get infected. Once he finished up, he handed Jasper his shirt. “That should do it. You won’t die, but you’re definitely going to be slower than usual.” Eddie told him.

“That’s fine. Sometimes you need to be slow in situations like this.” Jasper told him, putting his shirt back on.

With help from Eddie, he got up from the bed. He rubbed his back once he was on his feet, stretching out slightly. “Alright, you said we’re going somewhere?” Jasper asked.

“Yeah. The second floor. There’s a room up there that even Andrew can’t get into.” Eddie told him.

“Good. We’ll head up there once we find James.”

“Sounds good.”

The two began to head out of the room, until Jasper stopped. He looked up at a wall, where a clock rested. “Look at that, it’s three o'clock. We’re halfway there.” Jasper said.

“Thank god. Not much longer until this is all over.” Eddie said with relief.

They left the room, roaming through the hospital in search of James who they hoped was still alive. Going through the different halls, they heard nothing. Not even another person could be heard. “Did he kill everyone here?” Eddie whispered.

“He’s incredibly dangerous. With no way to escape, I wouldn’t be surprised if he did. But, I hope to god that isn’t the case.” Jasper whispered to him.

On their journey through the halls, they stumbled upon a soldier. Their body armor had been ripped off them, with large stab wounds covering their body. They still had their gun clenched in their hand. Jasper walked over to the body, mumbling something to himself. He grabbed the gun, delicately prying the fingers off it.

“There are still some rounds in it. Should come in handy.” Jasper said.

They walked on, stopping occasionally to make sure he wasn’t nearby. They eventually stumbled upon the security office, the door propped open from a body. They approached the door, where a blonde man’s entire face had been gouged out. Multiple stab wounds covered his neck as well, with their blood covering them.

“Jesus, it’s fucking horrific how he kills people.” Jasper said when they grew closer to the body.

“They deserved better. All of them. None of them should have died like this.” Eddie said.

They entered the security office, where more blood covered the floor and some of the table in the room. Approaching the monitors, they scanned the room for anything else. “William was probably in here, from what I remember. I guess it didn’t work out for them.” Eddie said, walking to the monitors.

“Even in a secure room like this, they had no chance against him. You sure they’ll be fine up there?” Jasper asked.

“Yeah, I’m sure they will be.”

The two looked through the different monitors, each one containing next to nothing in it except for a random body or two belonging to someone. After a few seconds, Eddie’s hand pointed to one of the monitors. “There, he’s in that room.” Eddie said.

Andrew stood inside of a room filled with drawings. His back was turned towards the camera, with him looking at something in his hand. From the angle he was at, it was hard to tell what he was holding. “What’s he looking at?” Jasper questioned.

“I don’t know, but that room isn’t far from here.” Eddie told him.

“I don’t see James in any of these cameras. He could be with the others, or in the lower level.”

“Jasper.”

Jasper turned to Eddie, who looked on at the monitor showing Andrew. Jasper instantly knew something was wrong. Eddie’s face had fear on it, his eyes wide as he looked at the monitor. Jasper looked back at it, his own face turning to a similar expression.

On the floor of the room, James laid near Andrew’s feet. Andrew placed what appeared to be a drawing on a table, before picking up James by the collar of his shirt. Andrew began to drag him out of the room and out of sight. The two men began to panic, running out of the room without a second thought.

“We need to find them. Where the hell is that room?” Jasper asked in a panicked tone.

“Just follow my lead. I know where to go.” Eddie replied in the same tone.

They ran through the floor, their feet hitting the ground fiercely. Both of them knew what Andrew’s capable of, and they knew it wouldn’t be long before he took another life. The two of them slowed their pace as they reached the room. The two of them stepped inside, prepared for whatever may await them.

“He’s already gone.” Jasper stated once they were inside.

“I didn’t hear anything on the way. Who knows where he could be now.” Eddie said.

Eddie glimpsed over at the table, where the drawing Andrew had been holding now laid. The drawing depicted a crudely made person, almost like it was made in a haste. Looking at it though, Eddie felt an odd vibe from it. He turned back towards Jasper, who looked as worried as himself.

“He can’t be that far, can he? We might be able to find him before it’s to late.” Jasper said, pacing around.

“James was still alive, he hadn’t killed him yet. That isn’t how Andrew works. He always kills people the moment he gets the chance too.” Eddie said, scratching at his short beard.

“Unless he has a plan of some sort.” Jasper said.

“...Wait...I think I know what he’s doing.” Eddie said as his head began to rise.

“If James is still alive, that could only mean Andrew plans on using him.” Eddie told Jasper.

“If he’s using him, then that would mean...he’s bait.” Jasper said, coming to the realization.

“He’s going to try and bait Sean and the others out of the room upstairs!” Eddie stated.

“We need to get up there!” Jasper said loudly.

The two ran out of the room and back into the halls, running towards the stairs Eddie had came from. Silence continued to fill the air, with the bodies they passed on the floor contributing to making the vibe around them more grim. They turned another corner, only for them to stop in their tracks. Their constant running nearly made them run into another person, with them only avoiding the collision from hearing their loud breathing.

“Jason?! What happened?” Jasper asked him.

Jason grabbed at the wall’s corner, taking a moment to gain some air in him. Once he managed to get enough, he looked up at the two men.

“A-Andrew, he...he came out of nowhere. I-I don’t know how many people died. I didn’t look back, I kept running away.” Jason wheezed out.

“It’s alright, you’re safe now. He can’t harm you.” Eddie told him.

“I abandoned them. I-I let them all die, because I was to afraid.” Jason stated.

“There was nothing you could have done. I know it’s hard to hear but, you couldn’t have saved them. You did the only thing you could do.” Jasper said grimly.

“I-I know. But, it doesn’t change the fact that they’re dead now. W-Why….why did this all happen?” Jason said weakly.

“Just take a deep breath. We’re going to go find Sean and the others. We’ll protect you, I promise.” Eddie said to comfort him.

Jason nodded in response, following behind the two men as they took off again, at a slower speed for Jason. They reached the stairs Eddie had came from after going through a few more halls. To their surprise, a group of people were coming down the stairs when they reached it.

“Guys! You’re still alive.” Jason said with joy, bolting over to his friends.

“Oh god, James.” Eddie mumbled, rushing over to him with Jasper.

William and Matt walked over to the two, the weight of carrying James taking a toll on them. James looked up slightly at the two men, their faces stricken with horror. “Hey….you’re alive.” James said with barely any strength in him.

“James, everything’s going to be alright.” Eddie told him.

“He’s lost a lot of blood. And he can't feel anything. I don’t know if he’ll make it.” William told him.

“We don’t have time to reunite with each other. They’re most likely coming for us now. We need to get away from them.” Lance interrupted, pointing at the stairs.

“He’s right, we have to find somewhere to go….again.” Susie said, with not much hope.

“This way. I know somewhere we can rest for a bit. We need to stay quiet though.” William told them.

The group did as he said, staying quiet as they shuffled after him. Eddie and Jasper now carried James along, while the rest of the group stayed close to them. William directed them down a corner, towards another hall. As they reached their destination, Sean recognized where they were. 

They were in one of the halls where the patients stayed in for the night. Sean also knew that the hall they now were in, is the same one his room was in. William seemed to know this as well, as he approached Sean’s room. “It’s rather small ,but it’ll do for now. Let James in first.” William told them, opening the door with his card.

Jasper and Eddie led James into the room, placing him on Sean’s bed. Everyone else followed behind, with the room able to squeeze them all in. During the time it took to reach the room, James now looked worse. His clothes were clinging to his body, with blood covering his wounds. He breathed softly, his eyes closed from the pain he was finally feeling.

“He’s not going to make it. He’s lost to much blood.” Jasper said.

“Damn it...god damn it!” Eddie said shakily, anger beginning to rise up in him.

“This is it, huh?” James asked, opening his eyes slightly to look at everyone.

“I’m so sorry. I should have been there. I’m sorry.” Eddie told him, wrapping his hand around James’ own hand.

“Stop beating yourself up. I knew that something like this would happen. You know how shitty I am under stress.” James told him.

“I feel like this is something between you guys. We’ll head to another room until you…..finish your goodbyes.” William said hesitantly. William walked out of the room, with the others following suit. All of them wore bleak expressions as they left. Only Eddie, Sean and Jasper were in the room by James side.

“There’s a lot I wanted to do in my life. Never would I have thought that I would go out like this....” James said.

“You did good, kid. You fought valiantly, stepped up when others wouldn’t. That’s something I always respected about you.” Jasper told him, kneeling down by his side.

“Heh, I wouldn’t call it that. I was always terrified constantly, I am right now. I only ever stood up to make others think I was some brave guy. Really, I’m not.” James told them.

“You are though. You’re the bravest guy I’ve ever met. All the cases we’ve been on, you were always the one who took action first.” Eddie told him, squeezing his hand.

“I appreciate that, Eddie. You’re probably my only friend, which is pretty sad.” James stated.

“James, working with you has been a great pleasure. You’ve always brightened my day up, tried to put a smile on my face. I’m sorry that I wasn’t as kind to you. You deserve my kindness, you deserved everyone’s kindness.” Jasper told him, tears forming in his eyes.

“I’m glad my personality lifted your spirits, even though I was annoying. That makes me happy.” James said.

The three men talked together, saying their last goodbyes. From the corner, Sean looked on. He felt out of place being there. He felt that this moment was meant for them, not him. Though, he cared for James too. He was a humorous, caring man. Even in the short time Sean knew him, he could tell that he was someone who had a large impact on people. And now, his life had been taken away.

“Sean, stop being a creep and get over here.” James said, snapping Sean out of his thoughts.

He walked over to the men, tears running down their faces as they looked at him. He knelt down by the bed as well, looking at James. A small smile shown through the blood stains and small tears running down his face, which made Sean smile back.

“We’ve only known each other for a really short time. I wish we could spend more time together. We could have been good friends. During that short time though, I got to know you really well. You’re the kind of person this world needs, if it’s going to survive.” James told him through a rough voice.

“I’m sorry, for everything. Sorry that you’re dying because of me. If we hadn’t met, you wouldn’t be here.” Sean said, looking down at the floor.

Tears ran down his face faster, the urge to cry beginning to form. Ever since it began, Sean only ever saw death and pain around him. No matter what he did, it always ended with misery.

“Don’t be. None of this is your fault, and it never will be. You’re capable of so much, Sean. Don’t let what happened to you keep you hostage. Fight back, and become something greater.” James told him, grabbing his hand in the process.

Sean looked back at James, his smile still staying on his face even from the pain. Sean wiped at his tears, only for more to replace them. “I know. I’ll move on, for you. I’ll live a good life for myself, and for all the people who died. I won’t ever forget you.” Sean told him, choking up as he talked.

“I hope you don’t. Otherwise, my death would be meaningless. And well, that would suck.” James said, laughing hoarsely.

Sean couldn’t help but let out a small laugh, as so did the others. After calming down, James slowly looked up at the ceiling. “Hey, can you do me a favor? I just want to know, before I die.” James asked.

“Anything.” Eddie said.

“Tell Abigail that I love her, and that I hope she can find someone who will treat her right.” James said.

“Of course. We’ll tell her right away when we see her again.” Jasper promised.

“Awesome. And, make sure you don’t die too...” James told them.

The men nodded, unable to speak anymore in fear that they would break out in more tears. James smile grew wider, his eyes closing once again. This time, they didn’t open back up. His breathing slowly grew smaller, becoming weaker. He let out one last breath, before he left them forever.

They stayed there, by his side even after death. They cried, and comforted themselves. As they got up, they each looked back at him one final time. Eddie looked back the longest, saying his final goodbye to his old friend. They walked out into the hall, a nearby door opening up. The rest of the group piled into the hall, greeting the three of them.

“I’m sorry. He was a good man.” William said to them.

William and Eddie embraced in a hug, with Susie hugging Sean as well. The comforts of their friends allowed them to recover from their loss. More than anything, they needed comfort to get past the pain they felt. “He’ll live on, through your memories. And the memories of everyone else.” Susie told Sean.

“Mourning the death of a friend. You just can’t catch a break, can you Sean?” Spoke a voice, breaking the moment they had.

The group turned to the source, retracting from the sight. Andrew now stood at the end of the hall, looking at them all. The group began to back away, ready to run from him again. Jasper did the opposite, walking towards Andrew instead. He gripped his gun tightly in his hand, aiming it at Andrew. In only a few seconds, the sorrow in him turned into fury. His eyes stared deeply into Andrew’s, piercing him with rage.

“You aren’t taking another life! This is the end, and I’m going to make sure of it.” Jasper yelled at him.

“Pull the trigger.” Andrew prodded.

Jasper motioned everyone to step back, which they did. Sean was scared for him, he didn’t want to watch someone else die again. He couldn’t handle anymore deaths. He lost so many people already. Eddie looked afraid as well, unsure of what exactly would happen next.

“You should know by now, that you can’t save them. You eight are the only ones left, except for the few stragglers hiding in here. And trust me when I say this, none of you will survive.” Andrew said calmly.

The gun went off, filling the air with a dense sound of buzzing of bullets. The sudden noise made everyone in the group recoil, except for Jasper who kept firing. The bullets pelted the walls and ceiling, but Andrew moved around spastically. He dodged and turned his body around, escaping the bullets. He didn’t dodge all of them, as a good amount hit him hard. Not long after it began, it ended. Clicks filled the air as Jasper tried to keep firing. He looked down at the gun desperately, trying to fire it again.

“Guns didn’t work on me before, why did you think they would now?” Andrew asked, heading towards them.

“Everyone run! I’ll hold him off while you escape.” Jasper ordered.

“You’re going to die! He’ll kill you!” Eddie shouted, stepping away from the group and toward him.

“Probably, but it’ll let all of you escape. I’m going to make sure you survive this night.” Jasper stated.

The group began to head down the hall, away from the threat approaching them. Eddie didn’t budge, which Sean noticed as he too stood in place. “Eddie? Eddie, come on!” Sean shouted at him.

Instead of walking back to them, Eddie walked over to Jasper. He reached his side, his fists clenched and ready to attack. “Eddie!” Sean screamed, beginning to run over to them.

He was yanked backwards by someone, nearly falling to the ground from the force. He turned around to see Susie, her face tightened up and looking directly at him. “We need to go, now!” Susie exclaimed.

She began to drag him away, but Sean refused. He lurched forwards, trying to break free of her grasp. Matt and Jason joined her, grabbing a hold of Sean. He became helpless as they dragged him away, kicking and screaming the whole time. Tears were running down his face again, as he screamed their names.

“Eddie! Jasper! Please! Don’t do this!” Sean screamed. The two looked back at him, smiles planted on their faces. Sean didn’t stop fighting back, he didn’t want it to happen again. He couldn’t let more people die.

“Sean, it’s ok. This is our job. Please, get out of here. Survive for us.” Eddie told him.

Eddie struggled to get his words out, faint tears forming around his eyes. The two men turned back towards Andrew, who was closing in on them. Sean continued to scream as the group reached the end of the hall. They turned the corner and Sean’s view of them vanished, as the two began to run to the sides of the hall while Andrew tried to attack.

Screams of agony didn’t come, only the struggles of them avoiding his attacks as best they could. The group continued down the hall, Sean’s attempt to break free not vanishing. It wasn’t until they were halfway down the hall, that they heard a scream. Who’s scream it belonged to, no one knew.

Sean managed to break free of their grasps, sprinting down the hall. He stopped when he heard more screams. Something being torn apart joined in with the screams. Sean knew exactly what had happened. He was to late. He fell to his knees, covering his face as he began to break down into a stiffening sob.

“Sean, come on.” Susie said from behind him, lifting him back up. He clung onto her, his tears running down his face as he continued on. They walked back to the group, the noises behind them remaining. Moving away deeper into the building, the noises finally died out.

As they walked on, Sean looked up at a clock placed on the wall. Only two hours remained. The nightmare was coming to a close, but it didn’t matter. Sean had suffered to much, seen so much death. The nightmare they were in might have been ending for them, but it would continue on for Sean. With no end in sight.

~ * ~

After roaming through the halls of the building, the small group eventually made it back to the center room of the first floor. In it, bodies covered the floor. Patients, staff members and soldiers, all covered in stains and major wounds. Limbs were broken and positioned in abnormal ways, with organs strewn about in random areas. A good amount of their faces had been demolished beyond belief, no longer being recognizable. Sean could see Zak on the floor, Andrew’s rib cage still stuck inside of his head. He looked away from them, not wanting to remember what had happened.

“I guess in the beginning, he went all out. But as time went on, he did it more quickly.” Matt noted.

“Probably because he wanted to kill Sean before the night ended.” Jason added.

“Can you guys not talk about stuff like that? The situation is already bad enough.” Susie said in a bit of a aggressive tone.

Sean still clung on to her, his sobbing having ended. Only a few stray tears lingered on him, which also disappeared over time. Since they left them behind in the hall with Andrew, barely any noises were heard. No one knew if it was because Andrew was going the long way around, or if he somehow was able to act quietly.

“I’m not exactly sure what you’d expect us to talk about. We’ve only seen death since this all began. There’s not much else to talk about.” Lance told her.

“You can literally talk about anything else.” Susie snapped.

“We shouldn’t be fighting. That’ll just make things worse.” William told them.

While William did run away with the group, it was obvious he was in just as bad of shape as Sean was. His eyes were slightly puffy from him crying, and his hands have mainly stayed clenched together since it happened. Sean wanted to comfort William but found himself unable to. He was trying to get over what had happened himself. They didn’t know for sure if Eddie and Jasper had die. Though it was safe to assume they did.

“We’re far enough away. Maybe we should rest, and collect ourselves.” Jason suggested, who had been staying quiet for most of the night.

“Might as well.” Lance grumbled.

The group headed over to the corner of the room where Sean used to hang out with the others. They all sat down in the chairs, staying quiet as they tried to calm down. Sean for the most part managed to accept what happened. The thought lingered in his mind, out of reach but there for him to see. Susie and Sean were sharing the same chair, which allowed each of them to calm themselves down faster than the others.

“There’s only two hours left. The exit isn’t far from this room. As long as we can evade him, we can survive.” Susie said after calming down.

“We’ve tried to evade him. Every single time. And each time, he found us.” Lance stated.

“It’s like he knows where we are all the time. No matter where we run or hide, he finds us.” Jason said.

While everyone discussed what they could do, Sean began to think to himself. What they said was true, he always found them. It should be impossible considering how large the building is. All at once it hit Sean, and a deep dread began to form. With Susie pressing up against him, she instantly noticed something off about him.

“Sean? You’re starting to shake.” Susie said, concerned.

The others were now looking at him too, eyeing him with similar concerned looks while Lance looked at him suspiciously. Sean had to tell them, but the responses they’d have would be far from good. “Um...I-I think I know how he keeps finding us.” Sean mumbled.

“You do? Well, tell us then.” Matt pressed on.

Sean fumbled with his hands, clearly not wanting to say it. He looked over at Susie again, her face still showing concern for him. He breathed in heavily and then told them. “You know how I had a mental breakdown once or twice here?” Sean asked them.

“Yes, I do. You were taken down to the lower levels at one point.” William replied.

“Yeah and….r-remember when I mentioned Butcher talking to me in my head?” Sean asked, growing more nervous.

“......Yes. Why?” William responded, also becoming nervous.

“Um….I-I think he’s connected to me spiritually.” Sean finally said. 

Everyone stared at him, having no idea how to react to what he had said. Their faces scrunched up slightly as they tried to process what Sean had said. All of their eyes staring at him only made Sean feel more nervous. Lance stood up from his chair suddenly, staring at Sean deeply.

“What do you mean?” Lance asked fiercely.

“Well, Butcher really was talking to me all those times. They weren’t in my head. And, if he was talking to me, that can only mean he’s somehow connected to me.” Sean told them.

They continued staring at Sean, Lance becoming more aggressive in nature. He began to walk over to him, Susie immediately standing up to block Lance from reaching him. “Are you telling me, you’ve been leading him to us this whole time?!” Lance shouted.

“Lance, calm down. He’ll hear you.” William warned him.

“It doesn’t fucking matter if he hears me! He’ll find us anyway thanks to him!” Lance shouted, pointing at Sean.

Now everyone was standing up, all for Sean who remained sitting in the chair. The tension was beginning to grow, the calmness beforehand no longer present. “He’s the reason why everyone’s been dying! He’s literally a beacon of light, showing exactly where he is.” Lance told them.

“Even if he knows where we are, there’s still the chance of us escaping somehow.” Jason butted in, not sounding very confident.

“A chance that’s extremely low. The only way we’ll be surviving tonight, is if he dies.” Lance said.

He grabbed Susie and shoved her to the side, prepared to go for Sean. Sean scrambled out of the chair, tumbling to the floor as Lance's grab for him missed. As he landed on the floor, the others began to block Lance off and reason with him.

“Lance, stop! Think this over. You’re acting irrationally.” William told him.

“Don’t forget there’s cameras everywhere. You could get arrested depending on what you do next.” Matt reminded him.

“I know there’s cameras, I’m not an idiot! I know exactly what I’m doing.” Lance growled.

“I highly doubt that. You’re acting irrationally, from the fear that has consumed you.” A familiar voice came from one of the doorways.

The group stopped their fighting and turned towards the voice, already knowing who it belonged to. Andrew stepped into view from one of the halls, entering from the same way the others did. The group immediately began to retract into the corner, trying to get away from him. Susie and Lance remained, with Susie rushing over to Sean to help him.

“I might as well confirm it. What you said Sean is correct. I always know where you are, to an extent.” Andrew told them.

His body groaned as he walked, taking his time to get to them. Running away now would be pointless, as he could at least kill one of them in the process and they all knew this. They could only watch as he grew closer.

“Once again, it’s because of that world. I ended up gaining some form of connection to everyone there. I could feel their presence and what they did to some capacity. I couldn’t see what they saw though. I only ever knew the general area they were in. Whether or not they all had the ability too, I don’t know. Although, for whatever reason, not once did I ever feel that brat's presence. I’ve pondered about why I never could for a while.”

“It is his fault then that everyone’s dead!” Lance shouted suddenly.

“You’re right, it is. With me always knowing where he went for the most part, I could track you all down without a problem. Knowing this, I spent the beginning going after as many people as I could. After that, I spent the rest of the night going after you. On the way, I managed to take out a few more people you cared for.”

Sean’s feelings were taking control of him. He felt furious, scared and depressed. He didn’t know what to do anymore, other than to survive. Andrew stopped in the middle of the room, looking at them all.

“We all know where this is going. Who wants to make the first move?” Andrew asked.

No one moved or replied back. They looked at each other, unsure of what to do next. Andrew waited patiently for them to decide, cocking his head to the side. Lance made the first move, bolting towards one of the doorways quickly. Andrew waltzed over to him, reaching the doorway before he could. Lance then tried to maneuver around Andrew, and go around him. Andrew was faster though, and sent his knife deep inside of him.

Lance let out a loud scream as the knife dug into the side of his chest. He fell to the floor, continuing to scream out loud as the knife pulled out of him. Even though most of the time he had acted like a dick, the others couldn’t help but feel horrible. Sean broke free of Susie’s grasp and began to run over to Andrew. He could hear her shout out to him, but he ignored it.

“If you want to kill someone, then kill me!” Sean shouted at him, stopping only a few feet from him.

Andrew looked over at him, staring intensely. Lance continued to writhe in pain, with blood flowing out of his wound slowly. He clenched his teeth together to make sure he didn’t scream, clamping his hands together on the wound.

“I’ll kill you, but not until I finish him off.” Andrew said, turning back to Lance.

Sean attempted to stop him, only for him to watch it unfold instead. Andrew sent the knife down again, this time impaling Lance’s face. He let out another scream, this one being louder than the last one. Blood continuously seeped out of his face, as the knife was forced out again. The knife had landed in one of his eye sockets, forcing it to be covered by his eyelid once the knife was out.

Andrew continued doing this, over and over. More of his screams filled the air, the sight becoming horrendous to look at. Once Sean finally looked away, he saw the others beginning to sneak past Andrew to one of the doorways. They’d be seen if Sean didn’t distract him.

Lance’s screams finally stopped, with Andrew plunging his knife into him one final time. Before he could stand back up, Sean began to approach him. Andrew looked over at him, not yet aware of the others escaping. “Finally facing me head on, are you? In that case, let’s finish this off.” Andrew said, bringing himself back to his regular posture.

The others were now next to one of the doorways, glancing over at Sean. All he needed to do was get to them. Andrew began to head directly at Sean, readying his knife to attack him. Sean dodged it at the last second, taking the opportunity to escape.

He ran past Lance’s body and over to the group. Together they all began to run down the hall, Andrew starting to chase after them. They were all exhausted from the constant running, barely being able to keep up a quick enough pace to escape. Jason began to fall back, his breathing becoming heavier and more constant.

“Jason, come on! Keep up the pace.” Matt said, noticing him falling back. Jason continued to fall back, until he couldn’t keep going anymore. He stopped in place, wheezing heavily as he tried catching his breath. He looked up at the group, showing fear as Andrew appeared behind him.

“All of you, keep going. I’ll stay with Jason. And if this is the last time I see all of you, it was a great pleasure to have met you all.” William told them with fear in his own voice, before going back for Jason.

“William!” Sean shouted, beginning to stop.

“Don’t! Keeping going!” William shouted back at him.

Sean hesitated but obliged as he followed after the others. Behind them, they could hear a sudden scream. They knew what had happened, they knew he got them. They couldn’t stop and mourn for them, they needed to press on. They kept their sorrow inside of them, as they pressed on.

“I know he always knows where you are Sean, but we have to at least slow him down. Let’s turn up here.” Matt said in a rushed manner.

Turning the next corner, they stopped running and began to walk down the hall. They kept their steps as light as they could so he couldn’t hear them. His metallic groans began to grow near, making the three go slightly faster. Andrew passed by, not even seeing them in the other hall. They stopped moving and looked back, the noises he made beginning to fade.

“We need to go back for them.” Sean told them.

“We don’t even know if they’re still alive. They could be dead, Sean.” Matt said, looking away after he said it.

“Or they could be. The night is almost over now. He might have gotten hasty. We should at least check.” Susie said.

They could hear him returning again, most likely from realizing what they did. He’d be on them again fairly soon if they didn’t act.

“You two head back for them, I’ll distract him. Meet me near the front entrance, ok?” Sean ordered.

“Alright, let’s do this.” Matt whispered.

Matt and Susie began to head back the way they came, Susie stopping briefly. She turned back around and gave Sean a quick kiss before returning back to Matt. As they headed back down the hall, Andrew could be heard nearby. Sean stepped out into view so he could see him. Andrew appeared not long after, stopping when he only saw Sean.

“I see what you’re doing. Losing me so you could go back for them. Unfortunately, there’s no point. They’re both dead. I’m guessing you didn’t get to say your farewells. Well, that’s life for you. Sometimes things don’t go your way.” Andrew said blatantly.

Sean tensed up as he said it, knowing that he almost always told the truth. He could feel tears beginning to form again, but he ignored them. “If they’re both dead, then why don’t you come and finish me off?” Sean asked him.

“Alright.”

Andrew bolted out of his stance towards Sean, managing to almost reach him in a few short seconds. Sean ran down the corner and away from the others with Andrew right behind him. They’d have enough time to save William and Jason if they were alive. He couldn’t keep it up for long though, as he himself was growing tired of the constant running. He went through different halls, taking sharp turns as he went. The entire time Andrew stayed on his tail.

“You can’t keeping running. You have your limits, and those limits are gaining on you!” Andrew shouted.

Sean ignored him, running against the pain that had begun to build up in his body. The different halls turned into a blur as he pressed on, trying to create as much distance as he could between Andrew. His legs and feet were aching beyond belief, his breathing growing heavier and his throat becoming dry.

Up ahead, Sean could make out the security room. He quickly came up with an idea, and began to speed up. He grew closer to the room, which had Craig’s body propping it open. Right before he could enter the room, Sean forced himself down the corner. With Andrew not far behind him, he didn’t have enough time to stop. Sean watched him practically fall into the room, with a loud crash emerging inside it.

Sean continued running away, now having slowed Andrew down. Turning down more halls and taking corners, he couldn’t hear Andrew anymore. He knew he’d catch up, but for now he was safe.

Using only his memory, Sean managed to find Susie and Matt near the entrance. When he saw the two, he instantly knew something was wrong. Neither William or Jason were with them. Matt and Susie’s faces were more than enough for Sean to know what happened.

“They’re dead….aren’t they?” Sean asked once he was closer to them.

They looked up at him, their expressions of deep sorrow and pain not going away. Faint marks from tears were now etched on their faces, with small traces of blood on both of their hands.

“When we got there, Jason was dead. His throat, he ripped apart. William was still alive but….” Matt began, but refused to talk further.

“William didn’t make it, Sean. I’m so sorry.” Susie said, tears forming once again in her eyes.

Sean didn’t know how to feel, other than sorrow and anger once again. He didn’t even get to say goodbye to them. They were taken away in an instant, never to be seen again. He could feel tears running down his own face now, which he wiped away immediately.

“We….we have to get out of here. For them, all of them. We can’t die, not now. Not after everything we’ve gone through.” Sean choked out.

“You’re right, we can mourn for them once we survive.” Susie said in agreement.

“You aren’t going to be able to mourn for them. On the bright side, there’s a chance you’ll reunite with them all.” Andrew said from behind them.

The three of them snapped their gaze over to Andrew, who now stood at the end of the hall. Behind them was the entrance that would lead to their survival. With Andrew now standing only a few feet away from them, he’d catch up and end their lives. They knew this as they began to back away from him.

“I was telling Sean this earlier. Sometimes things don’t go your way. Something or someone you love so much, will die abruptly. Without warning, without reason. It just happens, and there’s nothing you can do. That’s life.” Andrew stated, beginning to walk over to them.

“You’ve already taken everything from us! Why won’t you just let us live?” Matt shouted at him.

“You know why. I’m not leaving this building until Sean’s finally dead. Same goes for you two.” Andrew said.

His body creaked and groaned while he moved, the knife at the end of his arm swaying by his side. Backing away from him, Sean’s anger rose even more. An end to all of it seemed hopeless. Andrew would make sure of it. If Sean couldn’t survive, if the only way to end it is with him, then he had no choice.

Sean stopped backing away, rather he now began to walk towards Andrew. His strides were confident, with him only shaking slightly as he walked. Matt and Susie yelled at him to stop, but he didn’t. He continued to walk over to Andrew, refusing to back down.

“Oh? You’re not afraid anymore, are you?” Andrew asked, stopping in his tracks.

“I am. But, if I let my fear take over, then I’ll be weak. That’s why they all died. I was to afraid to save them. I’m not going to let that happen now. Not again.” Sean stated bravely.

“I see. And how exactly do you plan on stopping me?” Andrew asked him.

“I can’t. And I don’t need to. I only need to distract you long enough for them to escape.” Sean said.

Sean and Andrew now stood a few feet apart from one another, both looking each other in the eyes. Their gazes not moving and their bodies staying still. Matt and Susie’s shouts had vanished, making Sean hope they had ran away. Sean's jaw grew tense, with his hands slowly forming into fists, tightening up and digging into his skin.

“Well, there’s only one hour left. The final hour until it all ends. Let’s make it count.” Andrew said.

His knife rotated backwards as he raised his arm up, until it stuck out behind him. His hand re positioned itself so that it now could lunge out at any given second. Sean placed one of his feet in front of him, raising both of his arms in front of him to make a small shield.

“Let’s end this for good.”

Andrew lunged forward without warning, as so did Sean. The two of them ran full force towards the other, not holding back in the slightest. Andrew shot both his knife and hand down at Sean, who began to lunge his arms out at him. Sean then felt a sudden pain shoot through him, coming from his shoulder. Before he knew it, Sean felt his entire body collide with the floor. As he groaned from the collision, he looked back up at what happened, with a powerful surge of goosebumps covering his body.

“....I see.” Andrew said after a second of silence.

Matt stood in Sean’s place, the knife plunged deep into his stomach. His eyes were filled with horror of what happened, as he looked down at the knife now in him. The knife pulled out, with Matt falling to the floor. Sean continued to look on, his jaw hanging open from the scene unfolding.

“Look at that, a change of heart. Now, isn’t that a cliché if I’ve ever seen one.” Andrew said, chuckling softly to himself.

“M-Matt?” Sean stuttered out.

Matt slowly craned his neck so he was looking over at Sean. A faint smile appeared on his face, with tears running down it and onto the floor. Blood pooled out of him, taking its time to reach the floor. With a shaking hand, Matt took out a small card from his pocket. He placed it on the ground and slid it over to Sean. Sean stared at the card, recognizing it being William’s ID. Sean looked back at Matt, his face still wearing the faint smile on it.

Andrew lowered his body towards the ground, drawing his knife backwards again. Sean could hear footsteps approaching, then someone grabbing a hold of him. His fingers wrapped around the card as he was lifted up to his feet. He turned his head slightly to where Susie’s own face was. Large tears were running down it, her eyes looking into Sean’s. She didn’t say anything, as she began to take Sean away. 

Sean looked back, where Andrew was ready to send his knife down into Matt. Matt watched on as the two made their escape, satisfaction in his eyes. He said something, but Sean didn’t hear it. He only saw Matt’s mouth moving, before his eyes widened again from another stab. After that, his smile faded with him as he went into a deep sleep he’d never wake up from. Sean didn’t know exactly what he said, only having an idea of what he said.

“Thank you.”

As the two turned a corner, Sean finally realized what happened. He immediately began to struggle away from Susie’s grip on him. Her grip tightened as she pulled him along. He shouted and told her to go back for him, that he couldn’t die. Susie looked over at him, the tears still lingering on her.

“We can’t. We have to escape, Sean. Please. We’ve lost so many people, people who died at his hands. Don’t let him take you too.” Susie said.

Seeing her like that, Sean stopped fighting back. He let her drag him off to the entrance. His mind lingered on Matt’s sacrifice, his final words before being killed. Sean began to feel queasy, his stomach twisting itself around. He ignored the pain and kept wiping away his tears while Susie pulled him along.

“There, this is it.” Susie said weakly.

The two stopped in front of the doors that led to the entrance area of the hospital. Sean remembered walking through them with William not to long ago. It had only been hours since it happened, but it felt longer. Susie turned and placed both of her hands on Sean’s shoulders.

“Sean, I know we’ve been through a lot. So many people we cared about died. Were murdered by him. This can all end though. We just have to get through here.” Susie told him, looking over at the two doors in front of them.

Sean stared at them, then down at the card belonging to William. Small traces of blood covered the card, with who it belonged to being a mystery. Sean looked back at Susie, grabbing her hand with his own. The two of them approached the doors, with Sean turning to the slot next to them.

“This is it. It’s finally going to be over. Once and for all.” Sean whispered.

“Yeah, it will be. We can start a new life together. We can be happy again, forget the tragedies of the past. Let’s get out of here and live our life. For them.” Susie said, smiling at him.

Sean smiled back at her, guiding the card over to the slot. He slid it in, the light on it turning green while a faint beep came out. They pushed the doors open together, entering the last room they’d ever see in the building. 

Sun light from the doors ahead of them poured into the room from the rising sun. It created a heavenly glow that filled the room, giving it a peaceful vibe. They both headed towards the doors, still unable to get over what happened. All the people they watched die, the lives taken from them. All of it no longer could harm them. This is the end.

Loud scraping emerged from behind them, forcing them to turn around. Andrew waltzed into view, staring at the two. In his hand, he now held Matt’s head. He had sliced it off, doing it incredibly sloppy and hastily. Frantic cuts on his neck could be seen, one nearly reaching his chin. The cuts clearly indicated Andrew had been rushing, trying to catch up with Sean.

Susie let out a small scream, with Sean forcing her to follow him. The two sprinted to the doors, running into them instead of going through them. The doors didn’t open up like they should have, they stayed shut. Sean and Susie fell to the floor from the impact, getting back up onto their feet quickly.

“Sean, it’s not six yet!” Susie exclaimed.

Sean looked up at the clock on the wall, anxiety beginning to form in him. The hour hand was nearly right on the six, with the minute hand slowly creeping upwards. At most, only a minute or two remained until the night finally ended. 

Sean looked back at Andrew, who reached the doors in front of them. With them now closed again, Sean didn’t think he could get in. Through the two windows, Andrew began to lower his hand towards his endoskeleton. Sean realized what he was doing and began to pull Susie over to the large desk in the room.

By the time they reached it, the doors were forced open with a powerful push. Andrew walked into the room, looking around it for Sean and Susie. He walked into the center of the room, his back turned towards them. Sean carefully crept over to the door behind the desk, sliding the card into the slot. A beep went off, alerting Andrew of their presence. He twisted his body around, before bolting after them.

Without thinking, Sean grabbed Susie and pushed her into the now open door. She didn’t get a chance to fight back or react, as the door slammed shut on her. Sean turned back to see Andrew nearly over him now. Sean ducked under him as he swung his knife down, missing Sean. Sean ran into the center of the room, his breathing stuttering as he looked on. Andrew cocked his body over at him, then repositioned it so he stood tall.

“It’s almost six. You’ve lost. It’s over!” Sean shouted at him.

Andrew looked up at the clock, then back at Sean. At first, he chuckled softly to himself. The quiet chuckling grew louder, then turned into laughter. The laughter then became hysterical. He stayed like that for a few seconds, while Sean watched him in confusion. Andrew stopped himself, gripping the desk next to him with his hand, as he breathed heavily once he finished.

“To the bitter end, you’ve been a moron. What’s your plan exactly, Sean?” Andrew asked him.

“What do you mean? We’re going to escape, and you’re going to die!” Sean shouted.

“We? You mean, the girl you just trapped in that room, with no other way out?” Andrew said, pointing over at the door.

Sean’s breathing began to slow down, as he came to realize what he had done. He became frozen in place as Andrew turned around to face the door. He walked over to it, sliding a card into the slot. The moment the door opened up, Sean could hear screaming. He broke out of his frozen state and ran over to them. She was now being dragged out of the room, then was thrown over the desk. Sean rushed over to her, a small trickle of blood forming on her head as he reached her.

Sean threw himself onto his knees, grabbing a hold of her as she grabbed onto him. She shook violently in Sean’s grasp, with soft sobs coming out of her. He could feel him approaching from behind, growing closer. Sean used as much of his body as he could as a shield, to protect her from him. He looked up at Andrew’s dead eyes, which stared back down at him. He didn’t realize until then, that Susie wasn’t screaming. He was.

“You won’t give up, huh? You really do think there’s a happy ending, don’t you?” Andrew asked.

His hand shot down at Sean’s throat, wrapping around it in an instant. The next thing he knew, Sean’s body slammed back into the floor a few feet away from them. He felt groggy, a faint buzzing sensation filling his head. Another thud came nearby, with a small shout of pain following after it. Sean moved his head to the source, where Susie now laid. She looked back at him, tears running down her eyes again. This time, they were more frequent and larger than they ever have been before. Her terrified face made Sean become even more terrified himself.

Andrew walked over to her, towering above her shaking body. He began to lower his own body, drawing his knife back. Sean grabbed at the floor, pushing himself back up. He screamed her name, running over to her desperately. He wasn’t thinking straight, he only thought of saving her. Before he could reach her, metal slammed into his face. He fell back to the floor, his vision becoming more blurry.

He could hear her screaming his name now, crying out for him. He forced himself back up, looking over at them. She sat on her knees now, with his hand wrapped around one of her shoulders. His knife drew back, gaining distance from her. She looked at Sean, large tears running down her face, along with a bright red hue covering it too from crying.

He heard her, heard her shout his name. Heard her cry so loud for him, wanting so badly to live. And then, she stopped. Her face froze in place, the tears stopping with a sudden halt. She stared at him, lifeless other than the tears still on her. The knife left her head, with his hand letting go. Her body collapsed onto the floor, a thick pool of blood quickly spreading around her.

Sean screamed. He screamed at the top of his lungs with all his might. Tears ran down his face and hit the floor. His face redden in color just like hers, his eyes sealed shut. He fell to his knees, then his entire body hit the floor. He shook violently, grabbing at his face in a attempt to try and erase what happened. His screams filled the room, bouncing off the walls and back at him. He could feel her blood beginning to touch him, but he didn’t care.

“There’s no happy ending in life, Sean. It doesn’t exist.” Andrew told him.

Still shaking with large tears running down his face, he looked up at Andrew. His knife was covered in her blood, the entirety of it no longer being silver, only dark red. His expression remained dead, no sympathy or regret. Nothing could be seen through the mask he wore.

“There’s only one ending that does exist. It’s the same ending every single person suffers.” Andrew said emotionless.

His body groaned and clicked as he began to walk over to Sean. Sean remained on the floor, shaking and in tears. He didn’t try to escape, or fight back. He only looked up at him.

“Everyone will lose everything and everyone they ever loved. Either from dying before they do, or dying after everyone else already has. That’s the only ending that exists.” Andrew told him.

Andrew turned his head up to the clock, seemingly aware of something only he knew. He turned back to Sean, his expression staying the same. Sean already knew what he would say. He could feel it too.

“It’s six, you survived. You know, you’ve always survived the night, every single time. You survived in the purgatories, you survived this night, and you survived the night that began it all.”

“Y-You’ve….taken everything from me! Just finish what you fucking started!” Sean yelled through his sobs.

Andrew stared at the mess Sean became, over at the body of Sean’s deceased lover, then back at the clock. He returned his gaze back to Sean, still on the floor in a broken state. Andrew raised his hand up to his mask, pressing his fingers against his jaw.

“Pretty soon, more people are going to be here. I need to be out of this building before that happens. Course, I need to finish what I started first.” Andrew said.

Andrew’s fingers latched onto one of the jaw pieces, gripping it tightly. With one pull, the piece broke free from him. Small sparks flew out as he flung the piece across the room, where it landed on the floor. He did the same with the other piece, which landed close to the other one. The machinery that once connected the jaw to his head now had bent in places, with it sticking out from the damage it received. 

His hand then grabbed the remains of his mask, pulling back on it violently. The mask snapped clean off after a single pull, along with his ear. The charred remains of his ear clattered to the floor, the spot it once stuck out of in his head containing a hole in it with small machinery sticking out. He held onto the remains of his mask briefly, before releasing his grip. The mask landed on the floor next to him with a small thud, now only being an item with no purpose anymore.

A small amount of metal beams stuck out of his head from the mask being torn off, with frayed wires joining in. His face no longer hid behind the mask, its nauseating features now became completely visible for Sean to see. The man he once was, the man that struck fear into millions of people, no longer existed. What Sean saw, what Sean had been fighting against, was nothing but a husk of a man. Emotionless, grim, and lifeless.

“Everything that happened, was because of you. I may have killed them all, but you were the one who started it.” Andrew told him.

His mouth opened with rigid movement, creating faint scrapes from metal lodged inside. He lowered his hand and grabbed Sean around his throat. For once, he didn’t choke him out while he lifted him onto his feet. 

Sean lost all spirit inside of him. He had nothing left, nothing to gain or lose. Andrew took everything he loved away. Everything.

“You tried to be a hero, tried to save someone. But in the end, you couldn’t save anyone.”

Sean looked at him, tears still running down his face. He had stopped screaming and shouting, now only staring at Andrew without saying a word. Andrew stared back, looking Sean over one final time.

“This entire event, has been both painful and thrilling. I always thought that you would never be remembered. But, you will be. And it’s not because of who you are, but because of what you’ve been through.”

Andrew steadied his knife, bending his arm away from Sean. Small clicks came out of his arm as he reeled it back. When the arm went as far as it could go, he stopped moving it. Sean’s remaining tears fell off his face, his pupils beginning to shrink.

“I won’t ever forget this, Sean. I’ll remember everything that happened until the day I die.” Andrew said, a faint, disfigured smile forming on his scarred and burnt face.

The last thing Sean ever felt, was a massive pain shooting through his head. A pain that he had never felt before in his entire life. A pain that couldn’t be described with words. It was something someone had to experience them self to understand.

The last thing Sean ever heard, was something breaking. A loud crack originating nearby, with a faint rip along with it. The noise he heard sounded familiar, a noise he had heard before in his life.

The last thing Sean ever smelled, was sharp and strong. It became the only thing he could smell, with everything else being blocked out. Almost like the smell was right in front of his nose.

The last thing Sean ever tasted, was warm and metallic. A taste that was distinct, something that once you tasted you would remember for life. He never tasted something like it before, and never would again.

And the last thing, Sean ever saw, was Andrew’s face. The animatronic eyes that were dead inside, forced into his sockets that snuffed out the life in him. The torn apart flesh and skin around his mouth, with wounded gums from metal inside of them. The parts of his skull that stuck out, from the decay it received. And the expression he wore, the expression that stayed on his face. A small smile from succeeding in a long and painful task.

Everything vanished after that. All the victims were gone and only Andrew was left. There were no survivors, no lingering problems. He succeeded at his task that began so long ago. With everything over, with everything gone, he could move on. And now, only one thing is certain.

He remains.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credits/Special Thanks
> 
> Five Nights At Freddy’s was created by and belongs to Scott Cawthon.
> 
> All fan characters belong to and were created by their rightful creators.
> 
> Any and all resemblances to characters in the story are merely a coincidence, except for Scott Cawthon.
> 
> Special thanks to ApolloUniverse for all the feedback they gave me. You’ve been a great help to me and an amazing friend. You’ve helped me improve the way some characters were described, making them more unique than when I first created them.
> 
> Special thanks to Angus WW for inspiring me to create something unique. These last few years that I’ve known you have been simply amazing. People can think whatever they want of you, but you will always be my friend and I’ll support you to the end.
> 
> Special thanks to my family members who supported me while I made United, and my uncle who told me how to make United look a whole lot better through the power of paragraphs and such.
> 
> Special thanks to every person over on Discord who has supported and enjoyed reading United. If it weren’t for you guys, this story might not have been finished. You guys filled me with hope and determination for this story, and I can’t thank you enough.
> 
> And special thanks to you, the reader. FNaF United is something I’ve worked on for a long time, and put a lot of effort into. I made this story for three reasons. To improve as a writer, to create something for the FNaF community, and to make something people can enjoy. United has its flaws, and I don't consider it to be any type of masterpiece. But, I did have a lot of fun writing it, and I am proud of what I managed to create. I hope at the very least, I managed to make you want to create something of your own, and share it with other people.
> 
> Once again, thank you for reading FNaF United. This story is something that I won't forget for a long time.


	13. Scrapped Content

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't actually a chapter, but rather, it's a few things that I ended up not using for United. I thought I'd put them here, for anyone who may be curious. Just remember, none of these things actually appear in United, and are just ideas that I ended up not using for the story.

Slaughtered BB: When I first started United, I already had an idea of what some of  
the spirits would look like, mainly The Slaughtered Crew, who are the spirits in FNaF 1’s purgatory. While working on the second chapter, I didn’t know what to do with the Toy animatronics. I came up with the idea to make them look like The Slaughtered, but I threw the idea out fairly quickly as I decided to make each spirit heavily damaged in their own unique way. I only came up with one basic design for the idea, which is Slaughtered BB. I didn’t come up with a lot for them, to be honest. The only thing that I did come up with, is their face. Their entire face would have been smashed clean open, revealing a large misshapen hole in the suit that would reveal the machinery inside of them. But, because they’re a Slaughter, it’d be a corpse’ head and their own head combined together. And to make things worse, it would have been a child’s head. That’s as far as I got. Probably a good thing I didn’t use this idea.

Original Butcher: I came up with a basic description of what Butcher would look like when I began working on either the third or fourth chapter. What I came up with at the time is very different from what they look like now. Originally, they sort of resembled the Hivemind, the hybrid of the spirits in the tenth chapter, structure wise, anyway. They would have the same look as Springtrap does in the third game, except a lot more grotesque. They’d have multiple limbs sprouting out of them, with a ton of different organs and human remains covering them. The idea was scrapped since I felt like it didn’t really fit with their personality. And also, I felt like it was to much.

Old Man Consequences: OMC almost made it into United. Basically at the last second, I decided I wanted to include FNaF World as one of the different purgatories Sean could enter. Before I decided on this, I had already came up with The Fanimatronic, who is the spirit in World. I actually forgot about them for a bit, until I found the description I made for them. So, I replaced OMC with The Fanimatronic. OMC’s design was pretty straight forward. They would look reptilian, being made entirely out of metallic tubes. They would also have a few stray muscles on them, with grime covering the tubes to make the red color scheme they have. I’m not entirely sure if I should have kept them or not.

Trapped In The Void: This one almost became a reality. During Sean and Fanimatronics’ conversation, they would have told Sean that he was trapped in the void with the other spirits since the beginning. An exact replica of his bedroom was created and that’s where he’s been since he first entered the void. It’s really stupid, I know. I’m not sure how exactly I came up with this idea or why I almost used it.

Ending: No, I never planned on there being a happy ending for United. It was always going to be a bad ending. However, I did come up with one other bad ending. The ending was the same as the real one, except Butcher Afterthought (that’s what I call Butcher/Andrew in his highly burnt state that everyone faces in the hospital, by the way) would also die from Sean shooting him. I didn’t like the idea of the villain dying with the heroes, so I made Butcher Afterthought the only one who survived! I have no regrets.


End file.
